


Bonanza: Evolution

by haruka



Category: Bonanza, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Bonanza - Freeform, Corporal Punishment, Crossover, Spanking, X-men - Freeform, x-men evolution - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 152
Words: 191,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: Every chapter of this crossover fic was written by both Haruka and Katja.  Katja wrote all parts from the point of view of the Bonanza characters and Haruka wrote all parts from the point of view of the X-Men: Evolution characters.  These parts were posted in a private mailing list in 2002, in more-or-less RPG format, where both writers had their characters respond to each other's dialogue and actions.  These joint responses were then compiled into individual chapters.  This compilation was originally intended for a spanking fanfiction group, thus there are multiple scenes of corporal punishment of various types.Please forgive any formatting errors as I've had to re-fit every line from a very old word processor for modern posting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do X-Men cope when they're transported to the time of the Cartwrights?
> 
> Every chapter of this crossover fic was written by both Haruka and Katja. Katja wrote all parts from the point of view of the Bonanza characters and Haruka wrote all parts from the point of view of the X-Men: Evolution characters. These parts were posted in a private mailing list in 2002, in more-or-less RPG format, where both writers had their characters respond to each other's dialogue and actions. These joint responses were then compiled into individual chapters. This compilation was originally intended for a spanking fanfiction group, thus there are multiple scenes of corporal punishment of various types.
> 
> Please forgive any formatting errors as I've had to re-fit every line from a very old word processor for modern posting.

Bonanza: Evolution  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Professor Charles Xavier, mentor of the superhero group of mutants known as the X-Men, regarded the assembled teenagers and instructors with a smile. "Attention, everyone. Forge has come by with a new device that I think will prove interesting. Forge?"

The teenage genius inventor called Forge stepped forward, holding a round metal object with handles extending from both sides. "Hey," said Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, leader of the X-Men, "that looks like your other devices -- the one that took you to Middleverse and the one that got rid of the monsters at the dance."

"The outward design is the same," the handsome Indian boy said, "but the way it works is a little different. This one is a time machine!"

"Are you crazy, man?!" demanded Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler. He moved tentatively over to Forge and his device. "Fooling around with a time machine when you already got stuck in Middleverse for twenty years?!" His three-foot long prehensile tail twitched as he studied the metal object warily. "Not  
to mention MY getting trapped there!"

"Aw Kurt, you don't have to worry!" Forge grinned. "There are a lot of new failsafe features in this one. Primarily, if you go somewhere, there's a backup feature that will automatically bring you home after a set amount of time."

The short, muscular X-Man called Logan (Wolverine to his enemies) folded his arms. "You sure this thing is going to work?"

"Sure enough that I'm about to take a test run!" Forge answered.

"You can't go alone, it might be dangerous," Logan said. "I'll go with you."

"Far out!" Forge smiled, reverting to the seventies jargon that he lived with for twenty years. "How about we go back to the year you were born then?" He started to punch a key sequence into the device. "When was that, anyway?"

Logan told him and Forge gave a low whistle. "Wow, you're … 139 years old?! That's some healing factor you've got!"

"You sure you want to go that far back?" Logan asked. "It was a rough time then without the modern luxuries."

"Well, we're not going to stay long, only an hour," Forge said, punching more buttons on the device. "Then we'll automatically be brought back here. But we can leave even sooner if we want to just by punching in the correct sequence."

"Okay," Logan said. "So let's go. Back off, you two. See you all in an hour or less."

Scott and Kurt obediently moved back so they wouldn't get in the way.

"We're ready, right on!" Forge said and programmed the device and turned it around, holding it at arm's length in front of he and Logan. It made a whirring noise that grew louder, then a bright light flashed.

\--

Logan and Forge hit the ground hard, and Forge dropped the time machine upon impact. It clattered a few feet away, but appeared unharmed.

"Ohhh," he groaned, trying to sit up. "I had no idea we'd transport in mid-air like that -- sorry, Logan." He looked toward the other mutant, who didn't look any worse for wear.

"It's okay, kid, I'm tough," Logan said, standing up and reaching down to offer Forge a hand, which he accepted. "YOU okay?"

"Yeah, just banged my arm, that's why I dropped the machine," Forge got to his feet.

"Mein Gott, where am I?!"

Both Logan and Forge spun around to see Kurt perched atop a fence behind them. On the inside lay Scott, who pushed himself up on all fours and shook his head.

"How did you two get here?!" Logan demanded.

"We were about six feet behind you," Scott said, using the fence to pull himself up. "I guess your device had a longer reach than you thought, Forge."

The Indian teen looked distressed. "Gosh, I'm sorry, you guys!"

Kurt pointed one of his two fingers at him. "NEXT time you demonstrate anything, I'll watch from another room!"

"Since we're here," Scott said, resting his folded arms on the fence beside where Kurt was perched, "where IS here? Did we really go back in time?"

"Look around," Logan said. "What do YOU think?"

The boys surveyed their surroundings. They appeared to be on a ranch of some kind. There were horses in the corral where Scott was standing, and an old-fashioned wagon nearby. None of them could see anything resembling a telephone poll or electrical wires, but there was an impressive ranch house, barn, and a couple of smaller structures the boys didn't recognize. And land -- lots of land, as far as they could see.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Kurt joked.

"Well, we might just BE in Kansas," Forge said. "But Kansas 139 years ago! The device will tell us exactly where we ended up." He turned toward where his invention had fallen, stopping dead. "Hey, where'd the time machine go?!" he cried.

\--

"Aw, come on, Adam, could ya please SAY something?"

For the past half hour Adam Cartwright had been riding in deadly silence next to his younger brother Little Joe. He was not in the mood to talk to the boy, he'd leave that to their Pa.

"Please,.come on, it weren't that bad. I hardly ever touched him."

Adam's head snapped up. "He was bleeding! Look, Pa told you what would happen if you got in one more fight and I am not going to cover for you. You'll just have to pay the price, little brother."

Little Joe lowered his head. He knew what Pa had said, but was still hoping for a way out. "Please, Adam, I didn't even start the fight, he just jumped me. I can't help it if'n I'm a better fighter. Please, I promise I won't do it again. Ya can even pound on me yerself." He gave his brother his best imitation of a puppy-look.

Adam raised his eyebrows. "Don't tempt me, boy, I might just do that." Then he sighed, if Joe had really been jumped he couldn't really help it. "Okay, I won't tell Pa and I'm sure your opponent won't be complaining to anyone knowing his parents." Seeing the relief on Little Joe's face he quickly added: "But you'll be doing my chores tomorrow."

"That ain't..." He suddenly stopped talking. He pointed towards the corral. "Look!"

"What?" Then Adam saw it too. There were people at the corral. He was a bit surprised. "I thought no one was supposed to be working at the corral today. Strange. Come on, Joe, let's have a look."

As they got nearer they noticed four strangers, a man and three boys, without horses or bags. Actually without anything and dressed very strangely. They seemed very out of place. Adam decided to be cautious, but hospitable, as Pa would expect from him.

"Well, hi there, strangers, can we help you? You're on Cartwright land here."

Fortunately for Kurt, Logan had smelled the strangers approaching and gave him just enough warning to switch on the image inducer that made him look human. Then he hopped down off the fence. He and the others studied the newcomers, noticing their old-fashioned clothing. Scott was suddenly very grateful that he and the others weren't in uniform -- their regular clothes would look odd enough to these people, let alone form-fitting bodysuits.

Logan shot the boys a look that clearly said, "Let me handle this" and turned to nod at the two young men. "Name's Logan," he said. "The boys are Scott, Kurt, and Forge. Sorry about trespassin' on your land -- we sorta arrived here unexpectedly."

"And we've lost something," the Indian teen spoke up. "It's metallic, about this big -- " He held his hands apart to indicate the size. "And it's very, very critical that we find it!"

"We don't mind people passing through. After all, it's such a big spread that going around it would take days. Just no open fire and no rustling. That's all we ask. I'm Adam Cartwright and this scamp here is my younger brother Joseph, but we call him Little Joe. But if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your horses?" He suddenly had a thought. "You didn't get robbed, did you?"

Little Joe was much more interested in something else and while Adam was talking he bombarded Forge with questions of his own. "Hey! Yer an Indian. How come ya ain't dressed like one? An' what is it that yer lookin' fer? Where did ya lose it?" 

He could have gone on longer, but Adam silenced him by putting his hands on his shoulder.

"Give them a chance to answer our questions first, little buddy."

Forge was a little taken aback by Little Joe, especially at having someone just blurt out that he was an Indian like that. He could tell that the boy meant no malice by it, but although he'd been the victim of the teasing in school that befalls anyone 'different' from the norm, most people tried to be so PC back home that it usually never came up. And if it did, it was out of genuine curiosity, not prejudice. He found himself wondering just how Little Joe thought he SHOULD be dressed.

"Um," he looked uncertainly at Logan, who nodded.

"You can answer them, kid," he said. "May as well be honest, even if they don't believe it."

"Well," Forge said slowly, "we don't have horses because we traveled here through the power of an invention of mine that we've lost -- it's a ... um ... time machine."

"We're from Bayville, in New York," Logan continued. "The year 2002."

"I guess that's why I don't look ... like you'd expect me to," Forge concluded. "Things are different now ... um, then ... uh ...."

Little Joe's mouth dropped open. "Really?" was all he could manage.

Adam just looked at them suspiciously.

"A time machine? 2002? Well, if you don't want to tell us what happened, that's fine, but don't try to sell us a load of nonsense. And Joe, close your mouth!"

Before any of the strangers could say a word, Little Joe punched his brother on the arm.

"But Adam! Look at them, even I can tell they're not from around here. Look at their clothes. An' you're sposed to be the smart one. An' if what they says's the truth, ya can't send them away. Where'd they go to?"

"We aren't even sure WHEN this is," Logan told them. "We were shooting for 1863. And I don't think this is Bayville."

"If you'll just help us find my device, we can get off your land and not bother you anymore," Forge suggested, looking around, wondering where the time machine might have gotten to.

Scott heard something behind him that sounded like a snort. He glanced over his shoulder to find a large horse pawing the ground and looking straight at him.

Then it charged, and he remembered that he was still standing inside the corral.

\--

End of part 1

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted

Emails: Katja (katja@zpinazie.com) and Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonanza: Evolution - part 2  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Without hesitation Adam jumped over the fence into the corral to distract the horse.

"Get out! Now!" he yelled to Scott. He tried to grab the horse by the manes, but he almost got trampled himself. Suddenly Joe was next to him talking to the animal in a soothing tone.

"Hey there, Blackie, what's all this about? No one's tryin' ta hurt ya. Now come on, the other side is much better." Adam was stunned to see the horse calm down and follow Joe to the other side of the corral. He made a mental note to ask his brother when and where he learned that.

He was just stepping on to the fence to climb over when he saw something lying on the ground.

"Now, what for Go.. um goodness' sake is that?"

Scott had scrambled over the fence and fallen over the other side, but righted himself in time to hear Forge's outcry.

"Oh NO, the time machine! What happened to it?!" The dark-haired teenager ran over and took the metal device in his hands. One entire side of it had been badly damaged.

"Did the HORSE run over it?!" Kurt gasped.

"It looks like it," Forge said miserably, examining the components. He started to run a diagnostic on it.

"Thanks for saving me," Scott said to the Cartwrights. "I should have been paying more attention."

Little Joe was just climbing on to the fence and said from his high position, "Hey, don't worry 'bout it, 't was a piece of cake." Which earned him a warning glare from his big brother.

"Well, it is obvious you're not used to horses. You wouldn't have been surprised by Blackie if you were." He looked at Forge's forlorn face. "You really ARE from the future?" 

He couldn't believe he was asking this. He knew it wasn't possible, but the way they were looking at that....that thing wasn't an act. They were just too upset.

"Yeah, we are," Logan said, watching Forge as he worked on the gizmo. "What's wrong with it?"

"Well," Forge said slowly, "the failsafe ... part of it's been crushed. I mean, it's not a TOTAL loss -- I can still program it to take us back, but ...." He bit his lip.

"Spit it out," Logan told him.

"The coordinates won't let me program the failsafe for anything less than a ... um ... year," Forge admitted.

"A YEAR?!" Scott and Kurt yelled.

"I should be able to fix it!" Forge said quickly. "To make it bring us back sooner -- uh, if I can find the parts I need or remodel the ones we've got. And, failing that, we'll still definitely be transported home ...."

"In a year," Logan concluded, gritting his teeth.

"Yes," Forge said quietly.

Adam had been watching this exchange in silence and had made up his mind. This must be real and no matter how unbelievable it was that they really were from the future, there was no way around it.

And they were stuck too. He looked over at Little Joe who was almost mesmerized with Forge and that machine. Obviously little brother had no problems believing this. He sighed.

"Okay, I guess I have to believe you. No one could act this good. And you don't look like you escaped from an asylum. It still sounds incredible, but hey, the Lord works in mysterious ways. So you're   
stuck here for a year." He looked at Logan. "Any idea what you want to do now?"

"Go home," Kurt said unhappily, then his eyes widened in panic. "Logan, what am I going to do if something happens to my inducer while I'm here?! The Professor isn't around to fix it!"

"I'll fix it for you, Kurt," Forge told him.

"Quiet, you guys," Scott told them, not wanting to have to answer the question of what an 'inducer' might be.

"Quiet ALL of you," Logan told them, then turned to the elder Cartwright with a sigh. "We don't really know WHAT to do. We're stuck here with no money, no home to go to, and no one who knows us. If we're really ARE stuck here for a year, I'll have to get work and these guys will have to go to school. Any suggestions?"

"Ja, I suggest we forget about school," Kurt joked.

Little Joe immediately decided he liked this boy.

"Hey, I know, why don't we take 'm home with us?" He jumped off the fence and run over to Adam, he almost started pulling on Adam's jacket, but stopped himself just in time. This was no time to look like a baby, but he couldn't help jumping up and down. "Aw, come on!" he almost begged.

Adam looked at him and then at Logan and the boys. "For once my little brother here shows he's got a brain. It would make a lot of sense. You look like a pretty strong guy, I'm sure Pa could use someone like you on the ranch. Even if you don't know anything about cattle. And the boys could go to school in Virginia City with Little Joe here. Just don't tell anyone about that time travel thing, people might react a little strong." He swallowed. "It would mean telling Pa how you came here though, cause I'm not lying to my Pa."

Little Joe giggled. "Nah, I bet ya wouldn't, ya value yer hide too much."

Adam blushed and shot him an angry glare. "Shut up, Joe." Turning to Logan. "Well, what do you say?"

Scott exchanged a puzzled look with Kurt and Forge, not understanding why Adam would blush at that -- almost as if he were taking Little Joe literally.

Logan gave Adam a smile. "I say thank you very much. I respect a man who won't lie to his father, and I agree with you -- we have to tell him the truth. Besides, Forge here will have to keep working on the time machine, and it would be a little hard to hide THAT thing from anyone."

Forge looked down at his mangled device. "Maybe while I'm at it, I should work on making it more compact."

"Don't get fancy, bub -- save the aesthetic improvements for when we get home. Just do what you can to make it WORK." Logan turned back to Adam. "Let's go meet your pa."

\--

End of part 2

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted


	3. Chapter 3

Bonanza: Evolution - part 3  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

It was a long walk back to the ranch. Two horses couldn't carry six people and the horses in the corral weren't ready to be ridden yet, so they had to walk the remaining miles to the house.

When they arrived in the yard Ben was standing on the porch with a dark look on his face. He had obviously been worrying himself about their late arrival. As soon as he saw the strangers his look changed.

Little Joe ran up to their Pa. "Hiya, Pa, sorry we're so late, but we met these people at the corral." He was standing right in front of Ben now. "They're from the future, Pa, honest. An' they're stranded here."

Ben looked at the strangers and then to Adam with a questioning, almost suspicious look in his eyes.

"It's true, Pa, I know it sounds incredible, but they're really not from here." Adam proceeded to tell Ben what had happened at the corral and about the machine. When he was finished talking Ben was convinced his son hadn't lost his mind. Even he could see these strangers looked out of place.

"Welcome on the Ponderosa, Mr. Logan, boys, why don't we go inside to talk more. We usually don't entertain our guests in the yard."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright, we appreciate it. And you can just call me Logan -- everybody does." The short, burly X-Man looked at the other mutants. "Come on, you three, inside."

The boys filed into the house behind Logan. Scott was polite enough not to stare at the interior surroundings of the period, but Kurt did so openly. Forge took a cursory glance, then focused back on his machine.

"Wow, this is cool, huh?" Kurt said in amazement. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Mind your manners, Elf," Logan told him, forgetting that these people couldn't know why he called Kurt by that nickname.

Ben smiled at the nickname. "So you've got a nickname too, young man. My middle son, who's rounding up strays at the moment is called Eric, but we all call him Hoss. If anyone calls him Eric he thinks he's in trouble. Well, why don't we all sit down?"

He showed Logan the red armchair and sat down in the blue one himself. He didn't wait for the boys to find a seat on either the settee or at the fireplace.

"Well, that is quite a story my sons just told me. Now I know Little Joe here can sometimes fall for the most farfetched stories, but Adam is usually very level-headed. And if he believes you that is already telling me a lot. So I won't ask anymore questions about that for the moment. What's important is that you need a place to stay and I would be honoured if you would consider our ranch your home for as long as you need it. I think I can use a man like you on the ranch."

"You would do US the honour, Mr. Cartwright," Logan told him honestly. "I can look after myself okay, but here I've got these three kids to consider, and -- " He paused, wondering if he should continue. He wanted to be straight with this generous man, and if they really WERE going to be there for as long as a year, the truth would come out anyway, and then the Cartwrights might wonder why they weren't informed.

Scott looked over at Logan encouragingly. "You may as well tell him, Logan. Forge will have to use his powers to work on the time machine, anyway."

Logan gave the young X-Men leader a nod. Scott had a good head on his shoulders and had proved it more often than not. He faced Ben once more. "The truth is, Mr. Cartwright, that being from the future isn't all that makes us different. In 2002, we're what's known as mutants. We were born with an advanced X gene that gives us special powers. I was actually born in 1863, but my mutant power is a healing factor -- it slows down my aging process, too."

It was quiet in the room for a while. Even Little Joe was stunned for a moment. That didn't last long though.

"Ya mean ya lived fer...." he started counting his fingers.

"139 years." Adam silently added.

"139 years." Little Joe looked at Logan with renewed interest. "you sure are old!"

"Joseph! Watch your mouth." Ben looked at Logan apologetically. "You'll have to excuse my youngest. He's at a very difficult age. At 14 they think they know and can do everything."

"But Pa, he said powers. Does that mean different powers, mister? Or are you all that old?"

"I think I need a drink. This is all a bit much at once." Ben said and stood up to pour himself a brandy. "Would you like to join me, Logan?"

"Thank you, yes," Logan stood up and followed him. "The effects of alcohol don't last very long on me -- the healing factor won't allow it -- but I can get a quick buzz and we all need that sometimes."

"Does that mean WE can have a brandy, too?" Kurt asked mischievously.

"You go anywhere NEAR alcohol, Elf, and I'll knock your block off," Logan warned, then gave Ben an apologetic look. "Looks like we've both got responsibilities that can't keep their mouths shut. Kurt's not mine -- none of 'em are -- but I'm one of their instructors back at Xavier's Institute. It's a school/training centre for young mutants -- teaches 'em to use their powers responsibly. Kurt's fifteen and Scott's seventeen." Logan paused and looked toward Forge. "That one -- he's not exactly one of our students, just a friend who uses us for guinea pigs with his inventions."

"Hey!" Forge pouted. "You guys could say no, you know."

"Relax, kid. Hey, how old are you, anyway?"

"Forty."

Logan gave him a Look. "I'm not talking about chronologically -- you stopped aging when you were stuck in Middleverse and you know it."

Forge looked sheepish. "Just turned sixteen."

Logan nodded. "Make that TWO mouths," he said to Ben.

Ben sipped his brandy. "Well, Joseph here is 14 and like you say he hasn't quite learned yet when to keep his mouth shut. Not that his older brother over there DOES know. At 21 he thinks he's an adult. Well, as long as he lives under my roof, he'll do as I say or suffer the consequences."

Adam bristled at that remark, but had enough sense not to say anything. Little Joe managed not to giggle, but couldn't hide a grin. Fortunatelyfor him, Ben didn't see it.

"And then like I told you, there's Hoss. He's 17, but if you see him, you would think he was 25. He's a very big boy, but he's actually the most compliant of the bunch."

Ben looked at the mutant teens. "I don't think I have to tell you that it would be advisable to hide those powers." He thought for a moment. "I'm not sure what to tell people. Maybe you should just tell them you are their father. Most people think my sons don't look like me and with three different mothers they don't look much like each other either. Just.....well.." He looked at Forge, not really sure how to bring up the subject of prejudice.

Logan followed Ben's gaze and knew what the other man was thinking. "It's not all that long ago that mutants were uncovered in our time, Mr. Cartwright," he said. "They all know what it's like to experience prejudice now."

"Some of us knew even before that," Kurt murmured.

Forge put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed, then sighed and looked at the men. "When I was stuck in Middleverse for twenty years, there wasn't much to do except work on a way to get out of it, and read most of the books in the school library. I think I know what you're worrying about."

Looking at their faces Ben realized they did. "I suppose you do, even in your time these powers wouldn't be understood. Well, let me be clear on one thing: in this house there is no prejudice, or at least we try hard to fight it. And the nearby Indian tribe the Paiutes have been our friends for years, even though I know with the current climate we always have to be careful. Unfortunately most people disagree with me. It's hard to blame them when they've lost their children in Indian raids. But the Indians have lost a lot of people too and so it seems peace is still far away."

Adam had grown quiet a bit. "Yes, even Young Wolf won't talk to me anymore and we used to go hunting all the time."

Little Joe piped up: "Well, Sarah still talks to me, she thinks...." as he felt his father's eyes on him, he flushed. "Sorry, sir."

"We'll talk about that later, boy, for now we have some decisions to make." He looked at Logan and Forge. "Well, the choice is yours. If you feel you can deal with the prejudice then there is nothing stopping you from entering the local school, although I have a feeling that school here will be quite a challenge for all of you. And of course the boys will have to learn to ride and do their part in the chores."

"It's up to him," Logan said and looked at Forge. "You're the one who'd have to deal with it, kid. And I'll tell all of you something right now -- no matter what happens at school, you won't be able to use your powers to get out of it." He shook his head ruefully at the young Indian. "I just wish that the one kid who has had absolutely NO self-defense or combat training with the X-Men wasn't the one   
who'll be a walking target."

"Hey, I've still got my brains, right?" Forge smiled weakly. "Maybe I'll think my way out of trouble."

"Yeah, by avoiding it wherever possible," Scott told him. "Anyway, Kurt and I will be there to stand up for you if necessary."

"Thanks," Forge said gratefully. He looked toward the Cartwrights. "You're obviously good people, to be able to look objectively at the things that have happened between Indians and white men here. I'm Cheyenne -- whether that'll make a difference or not, I don't know, but ... I don't want to hide. If Scott and Kurt are going to school, I want to go, too. It's a great opportunity to learn things we never would back home, and I don't want to miss out."

Ben looked at the boy with admiration. "You're a brave and smart young man and I think most students here could learn a thing or two from you." 

He smiled at his guests. "Well, welcome to The Ponderosa. I have a feeling this will be an eventful year for all of us. But for now I think we'd better get the guestrooms ready."

\--

End of part 3

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted


	4. Chapter 4

Bonanza: Evolution - part 4  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Scott got to his feet. "We'll help you -- you're doing it for us, after all."

Logan finished his brandy and put it down, standing up as well. Forge remained seated, engrossed again in the time machine. He saw a part that he thought he might be able to salvage and used his mutant power to shape his arm into a bionic tool so he could adjust it.

"Forge," Kurt hissed, "shouldn't you have WARNED them first?" he asked, eyeing the Cartwrights with concern.

Little Joe's mouth fell open as he saw Forge's arm change like it did. He had heard Logan tell them they were mutants with power, but the word hadn't really meant anything to him. This was just a bit too weird for him, but on the other hand he found it very fascinating.

Adam's reaction was a little different. He immediately felt a connection with this boy and walked over to have a better look. "What can you do with that arm? That must be so practical. You've got your own toolbox with you, always."

Ben looked at Logan and shrugged. "My boys are very inquisitive, it's hard to get them to mind me, when they see something new. Come on, boys, give us a hand upstairs, we'll need to get four of the guestrooms ready. Logan, you might want to strategically take the guestroom at the top of the stairs, that way we've got both stairs covered."

"Sure, sounds good," Logan agreed.

"'Covered'?" Kurt muttered. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Because you're smart." Scott grinned.

Forge got up and showed the Cartwright boys how his arm could change to various useful tools as they headed for the stairs. "It DOES come in handy," he said to them. "For instance, I might need some precision instruments to fix the time machine that I wouldn't be able to find in this era, but I should have everything I need on me at all times."

Little Joe was mesmerized, but Adam was taking in every word as if it were food.

"So you can pretty much make anything you want? Look, I know you'll be busy fixing that machine to take you back, but I would really like to learn more of this. I may look like a cowboy, but I've just come back from college, I studied engineering and architecture. Maybe we could..." he suddenly felt his father's eyes on him and gave Joe a nudge. "Come on, buddy, we'd better get our tails upstairs to help Pa."

\--

The house had several guest rooms, and the boys were all lucky to be able to have one to themselves. Logan asked Scott to take the one next to his at the top of the stairs (more 'coverage' maybe, Kurt suspected, since Scott was their responsible leader) but the younger boys were able to choose their rooms. Kurt took the one beside Scott and across from Adam that had two doors, and Forge chose one in the next hallway, between the second set of stairs and Hoss' room.

"You have a beautiful home, Mr. Cartwright," Logan said as their first tour drew to a close. "And you mentioned something before that I think we should get back to -- about chores, and the boys' responsibilities." He glanced at the three teenage mutants. "Things are done differently in this century, kids, and while in Rome, we're doin' as the Romans do."

Kurt and Forge looked at each other, thinking that something about how Logan said that bode ill for them. Scott stole a glance toward Adam, remembering what Ben said about his son earlier and how the twenty-one year old had blushed.

Ben grinned when he saw their faces. "It's nothing bad, boys, but we've got a lot of animals at this ranch and the horses need to be tended to twice a day. And then there's wood to be chopped. I'm sure you'll...." he reconsidered. "Well, maybe you don't, but if we want to cook or stay warm we need kindling and with a household this big we need a lot of it. Then there's the chicken pen and collecting eggs of course."

Little Joe made a face at the thought of his regular and hated chore. But suddenly he realized that he might be getting some help with it and his face lit up at the thought.

Ben decided not to go on. "Well, I won't give you a complete list now, I think maybe we could pair the boys off so they could share the regular chores and learn them along the way. We do get up rather early to make sure everything's done before breakfast. And then of course in the evening there are other chores."

Ben had one more thing to add. "You may be a bit surprised that as a rich man I make my boys work like this instead of living a life of luxury, but I don't believe in letting children grow up without purpose. My sons respect me and the land and as long as they live under my roof they'll obey me. Maybe to you that sounds old-fashioned, I don't know how things are in the future, but that's how I run my family."

"That's how families should STILL be run," Logan said grimly. "You'd weep to see the future, Mr. Cartwright. A lot of kids don't get the supervision they should because more often than not, both parents are working away from home. And a lot of values and traditions that were once commonplace are now scorned at or worse, outlawed. Parents don't dare spank their children in public or Social Services goes after them, and if they do it in private, sometimes the KIDS report their folks themselves." He shook his head in disgust. "At least at the Institute, we're always there for the kids and I'd like to think we take pretty good care of 'em and they know they can trust us. I wish it were true for every home."

Ben was stunned. "Children report their parents to the authorities for spanking them?"

"See, Pa, I knew it wasn't right for ya to spank us." Little Joe said grinning, but the grin faded as he saw his father's raised eyebrows.

"You just keep that up, boy and you'll find out just how much right I have to spank you. I'll have none of that nonsense here."

"Yes, sir." Little Joe found the floor very fascinating all of a sudden and started playing with one of the pillows on the settee.

Ben turned back to Logan. "Fortunately in these days we still know what discipline is. The paddle is used quite a lot in school as is the switch. And I love my sons very much and because I do I discipline them whenever they need correction. Even my eldest here isn't immune to it, although it doesn't happen very often these days."

Adam didn't know where to look, he was just too embarrassed. This was   
something between him and Pa and these people had nothing to do with it. But then he realized they just might. Maybe....

"I would hope that as long as you're here your boys will be subject to the same rules as my own sons, it wouldn't be fair otherwise, don't you think, Logan? Oh and please call me Ben."

Three teenage heads swiveled as one toward Logan, who was nodding. "Of course, Ben, I wouldn't have things any other way. It won't hurt 'em to get a taste of real discipline if they need it -- might even help them in raising their own kids some day. And like you said, it's only fair. You're our host, and we aren't about to start causing problems in your family by doing things differently."

Ashen-faced, Scott looked toward Adam, silently begging for him to say this was all a joke and he didn't REALLY have to worry about being spanked at seventeen years of age.

Kurt said something in German that sounded like a prayer.

Forge wrestled with the time machine. "Work, darn you, WORK!"

\--

End of part 4

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted


	5. Chapter 5

Bonanza: Evolution - part 5  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Adam saw Scott looking at him and for a moment he forgot his own embarrassment. To someone who hadn't known this type of discipline before it must be a frightening prospect, especially at his age. He gave the slightest nod with his head and a wry smile to tell the boy they weren't kidding.

"Pa, with all this we still haven't done the chores. Why don't we take the boys outside to show them what it's all about. Hoss will be here any minute and well..." Adam hesitated for a moment and smiled slightly. "maybe you can try to tell Hop Sing there will be four more people for supper."

Ben laughed. "Sure, give me the hardest job of all. Never mind, I'll deal with Hop Sing and if Logan doesn't mind, I think it's a good idea if you boys go over to the barn."

"Yeah, go ahead, boys," Logan told them. "I'd like to meet Hop Sing and apologize for the invasion -- he your cook?"

"Well, yes, he's our cook, but he's more than that. He actually runs the household and is part of the family. He's a force to be reckoned with. I'll introduce you." Ben took Logan to the kitchen where Hop Sing was stirring the stew.

"Hop Sing, I'd like you to meet Logan. There is no easy way to say this, but he and three boys who are in his care will be staying here for a year." Seeing the cook starting to wave his spatula, he added: "I know it's a lot more work for you, but just think about all the help they could be to you."

"Help? Help? Boys no help! Boys eat. Eat lots. Make mess and not clean." He advanced on Logan. "You Pa boys? Bring boys here?"

\--

Scott made his way over to Adam as they headed for the door. "I was spanked as a kid," he said quietly. "The last time was when I was eight, and I pushed my little brother, Alex. He fell and scraped his arm. I felt badly about it, but even more so after the spanking." He looked at the older Cartwright boy. "Maybe once we're in the barn you guys can fill us in on the rules around here so we don't get into trouble?"

"Aw, Adam got a tannin' only three weeks ago, didn't ya, Adam?" Little Joe said with glee as they made their way to the barn.

Adam blushed furiously, but looked straight at Scott. "Yes, I did. Hurt like crazy, but I can't say I didn't deserve it. And there's no need to be happy about someone being in trouble, Joe. That's not nice." Little Joe scowled, but kept his mouth shut. "Sure we'll tell you about the rules." He opened the barn door. "Come in."

"What's a tanning?" Kurt asked as they went into the barn. "Is that different than a spanking, or am I just being totally clueless?"

"I think tanning is done with a belt," Forge admitted.

"I don't think it makes a difference," Scott said and looked at Adam. "If you don't mind my asking, what did you do to earn that punishment? It might give us some idea what to avoid."

Adam took a deep breath. "No, I don't mind. It's just not something I'm very proud of. I wanted to go into town and Pa told me not to, because I had to get up early next morning. I had a fit, yelled at him and went anyway. Stormed right out of the house. When I came back he was waiting for me and instead of accepting the lecture and restriction, I just had to talk back. Wished I hadn't. You'd think four years in college taught me to be smart." He smiled ruefully. "Anyway I broke two of the three big rules in the house."

"Yep," Little Joe summed up: "Disobedience, Disrespect and Dishonesty. And a combination always lands you right here in the barn. Oh and a tanning is with the belt, but some folks call it a whippin' or a lickin'."

"Dishonesty?" Kurt repeated weakly and glanced down at the image inducer on his wrist that masqueraded as a watch. How big a lie was HE telling right now by pretending to be something he wasn't? And yet, what if he DID show them? The Cartwrights were probably Church-goers, and the sight of a pointy-eared, fang-tooth, barbed-tailed blue 'demon' might be less than welcome.

"Thanks for the warning," Scott said. "I guess we'll just have to do our best to behave like X-Men should and we'll be fine."

"I'm not an X-Man, Scott," Forge pointed out.

"Fake it, mein freund," Kurt told him. "And stay healthy."

"Well, I don't know much about X-Men, but it sounds like good advice. I mean that's all my Pa asks of us. To do the right thing, behave ourselves and respect our elders. It's not much to ask for actually. And Kurt's right, if you don't agree with a rule, you better fake it if you like sitting down."

"Well, howdy, folks. Adam, didn't know we got company fer supper. Ya reckon Hop Sing's got enuff?" Hoss stood in the doorway, holding his horse by the reigns.

\--

"Uh, yeah, I'm their Pa," Logan said to Hop Sing. "And I promise you, I'll make sure the boys impose on you as little as possible. We don't know how long we'll be here exactly, but like Ben said, it could be a year, and I'm not gonna have those kids sitting on their duffs all that time. They're gonna pull their weight around here whether it's in the house or outside."

"Hmph!" was all Hop Sing had to add and he moved back to the stove grumbling: "Always extra people to dinner, never tell Hop Sing." Ben grinned at Logan and motioned for him to quietly leave the kitchen.

As soon as they were back in the main room, he chuckled out loud. "Don't let him fool you, he wouldn't want it any other way. He's been with us for about 12 years now and he's part of the family."

"He seems like a good man," Logan said. He paused for a moment, then looked at his host. "I've got to tell you a few things about us and our powers, Ben -- I know you must have questions, and I want to be open with you, since you're opening your home to us. First is about me, and how my healing factor isn't my only secret." He put his fists at his sides and with a *snikt!* six nine-inch adamantium claws appeared from his knuckles. "My entire skeleton is laced with   
adamantium -- nothing can break it."

Ben was momentarily lost for words. Forge's arm should have told him something, but this was, well, not normal. He swallowed hard, that was just what Logan had been telling him. He tried to look at the man with an open mind.

"Well, I can't say that didn't scare the heck out of me, but I reckon you're still the same man." suddenly he chuckled. "I think you could pack quite a wallop with those hands. But you said 'first'. What's the second surprise?"

\--

End of part 5

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted


	6. Chapter 6

Bonanza: Evolution - part 6  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The second surprise is Scott," Logan said. "Those glasses he wears -- I know you don't have anything like those around here. They're made of ruby quartz, and he has to wear them to hold back beams that come from his eyes. He was in an accident as a kid and hit his head, so he can't control his power like he should. Without those glasses, he can punch a hole through a mountain just by looking at it." He drew a deep breath. "Then there's Kurt, and he's a whole other story. His power is teleportation, but that's not the issue. He's wearing what's called an image inducer to cover up what he really looks like. You might have noticed his hair is dark blue, well, he's actually covered in short blue fur, and has yellow eyes, fangs, pointed ears and a tail. His hands and feet look different, too. He's a real sweet kid, but he was persecuted in Germany for what he looked like. People were scared of him."

Ben's head was spinning. He walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. He downed it immediately and poured another one. "Sorry, I needed that. I don't want you to think I go around drinking all day. It's just a lot to take in at once." 

Without asking he poured Logan one too and handed it to him. He thought about everything Logan had just told him. He knew it didn't matter to him, but it did overwhelm him a bit. And he knew this information couldn't leave the house.

"Since you're from this era yourself and a lot of what happens must have been documented in history books, I assume you realize how important it is to keep this information to ourselves. If a wonderful young man like Kurt was persecuted in his own century, imagine what would happen if people here knew this."

Logan swallowed some of his drink. "I hate to say it, but all mutants are persecuted back home. Not by all people - but by those who fear and hate and look for a place to direct it. Kurt had to live in hiding his entire life, and I guess he still is, with that inducer." He finished the drink. "He'll wear the inducer to school,   
and anywhere outside the house, but I'd like for him to be himself inside the house. Otherwise it'll be impossible to get him to turn that thing off once we get home. And the more it's turned on, the more likely it is to break down this year, and if Forge can't fix it, Kurt is stuck in the house for good."

Ben sighed and stared into the flames of the fire in the fireplace. "Why did I think things would be different in the future? Somehow I think I was better off not knowing this." He looked at Logan. "Of course Kurt should be able to be himself at home. And this will be his home, at least for now. None of my boys judge a person by his looks, at least that's how they've been raised."

Logan nodded with satisfaction. "Thanks, Ben. You'd better give Hop Sing a head's-up about Kurt, though, or the poor man might have a stroke when he sees him." He put his glass down. "On another subject, there's something I wanted to tell you before the situation actually comes up. While me and the boys are here living under your roof, I don't want you to feel any hesitance at treating them like   
your own, even if it means dealing out punishment. Unless, of course, the idea of punishing kids that aren't your own bothers you, then if I'm not around you can just wait for me to get back. But I want them to respect you as head of this household and not always look to me as if I can override you or something - know what I mean?"

Ben nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. I want my own sons to show you the same respect they show me." He gave a wry smile. "Or should show me. I have always said that I am the only one who punishes my sons, with the exception of my late wives, but if this is going to work those boys need to know that we back each other up."

He sipped his drink and laughed. "As for Hop Sing, he just might surprise you. He's known a lot of prejudice himself and I have a feeling that Kurt just might find himself a friend for life. Well, figuratively speaking of course. But I'll warn him."

Logan nodded. "Good enough. And although I'm no father, I've helped take care of the X-Men for a while now -- I'll follow your lead and treat 'em all the same, yours and mine."

\--

By the time all the introductions were made and everything explained to Hoss, Scott had decided he liked the third Cartwright brother as much as his siblings. His reaction to both Forge's presence and their own situation were good indicators of his character.

"We're sorry to invade your home like this, Hoss," he said. "But as you can see, we're really in a spot."

"Aw, don't worry 'bout it. It's gonna be great havin' a few brothers extra." Hoss reassured him. He had already decided he liked these guys.

Little Joe giggled. "Hoss always brings home strays himself and he don't mind as long as ya leave 'im some supper."

"Dang it, Little Joe, do ya hafta say that? But talkin' 'bout supper, are the chores finished yet, cause I'm mighty hungry an' we don't wanna keep Hop Sing waitin'"

"Not yet, we'd better get to it. Pa suggested working in pairs, so Kurt, why don't you work with Joe, Forge with Hoss and Scott, you're with me. Come on, guys, there's work to be done. Gotta earn our supper."

Forge looked at Hoss and his horse. "I guess the first order of business is to get your horse out of the saddle and stuff, huh?" he asked, thinking how this boy was about to discover him to be the only Indian in 1863 who knew absolutely nothing about horses.

"Well, fer a city-boy ya've got the first rule figgered out already. Always take care of yer horse first. Pa's pretty strict 'bout that. Come on, I'll show ya."

"Okay," Forge said to Hoss, trying not to sound hesitant. He wondered how often these horses bit or kicked strangers. That Blackie sure didn't like Scott being in his corrall ....

"Joe, you and Kurt better start mucking out the stalls, Hoss and Forge will help you when they're ready. As much as I hate it, I suppose we're going to need a lot more kindling, so Scott and I will be outside shopping wood." Adam sighed at the prospect. "That'll keep us busy for a while."

"'Mucking'?" Kurt said, wrinkling his nose. "Is that as disgusting as it sounds?"

Scott hid a smile and followed Adam out to chop wood. "I'll admit I've never done this before - should the look on your face when you talk about it make me nervous?"

Adam just overheard Little Joe laughing at Kurt's question . "Well, it ain't a clean job, if'n that's what ya hoped for. But it ain't that bad."

Adam chuckled and put his hand on Scott's arm. "Nah, nothing as bad as mucking out the stalls. Come on, there have to be advantages to being the eldest. No, really, it's not that bad or difficult, it's just very hard work, but it has to be done." He handed Scott an axe. "Just watch me first and be careful."

Scott watched as the eldest Cartwright chopped wood with ease. The axe felt heavy in his hand, but he knew he could swing it almost as easily once he got the hang of it. He worked out regularly and went through X-Men training sessions daily. In this case, though, he couldn't help wondering if there wasn't a more efficient way. Behind Adam's back, he looked around to see if there were any ranch hands nearby, then focused on a piece of wood that lay at his feet. He   
lifted his ruby quartz glasses just enough for a thin red beam to escape, moving his eyes downward to so that the beam went through the wood. He replaced his glasses and picked up the two halves. "Hey Adam, how's this?" he asked, grinning.

\--

 

End of part 6

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted


	7. Chapter 7

Bonanza: Evolution - part 7  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Adam turned around to see Scott holding the two pieces, but he never   
heard the axe fell. He didn't get it.

"How the hell did you do that?" As soon as he said it he looked around to see if anyone had heard him and sighed in relief. Then he looked back at Scott. "I didn't even hear the axe."

"I didn't use the axe," Scott said, taking another piece of wood and putting it down on the ground at his feet. He focused on the spot he wanted and lifted his glasses again, allowing his eyes to take the beam directly through the wood until the pieces separated. He settled the glasses back onto his nose. "That's my mutant power," he admitted. "A low dose of it. A full dose would have done a lot more than just slice the wood."

Adam was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Well I'll be... that is amazing." He started to smile. "I can really see some great uses for those powers of yours. So I know your power, Forge's power....can't wait to find out the rest of it." He started swinging his axe again. "We'd better hurry though, you don't want to be late for supper."

Adam's mention of their powers reminded Scott of how Kurt was the only unknown factor for them now, and there was a LOT more to Kurt than they could tell by looking at him. He hoped the Cartwrights would handle his unveiling with the same acceptance as they had all the other surprises so far.

"Hey," he said genially, "if you want me to use my power to finish all that up quickly, I don't mind. You're right - I don't want to be late for supper. Time-traveling gives you an appetite!"

Adam grinned. "I like the way you think, Scott! Sure, I'll make sure no one sees you." And he positioned himself with his back to Scott, hiding him from view.

\--

Kurt now understood why they called it 'mucking'.

"This is the most disgusting thing I've ever done in my life," he stated, raking the foul-smelling straw and depositing it into a bigger pile of foul-smelling straw. "You do this every day?"

Forge overheard Kurt and knew he should have been relieved that he wasn't the one cleaning out the stalls. Instead, he was envious. Because in the very short time he had been up close and personal with Hoss' mount, Chubby, Forge had figured something out.

He was scared to death of these huge animals.

"Yeah, every day. If we didn't they'd get sick. It's not my favorite job, but usually..." And he threw an angry glare in Hoss' direction. "'my brothers are helping instead of giving their horses carrots."

"Ya mind yer own business, Little Joe, I'm jest tendin' ta my horse an' teachin' Forge here a thing or two." He had sensed from the start that Forge wasn't comfortable to say the least. And Chubby was one of the gentlest horses on the entire ranch. "Here, why doncha try to give this to 'im, he won't bite ya. Jest hold out yer hand."

Little Joe shrugged, it was just no sense talking to his brother when he was like this.

Forge took the carrot and held it out toward the horse, hoping he'd still have a hand left when he took it back. My God, he thought as the animal chomped the carrot, look at its TEETH!

Kurt grimaced as he realized some of the dirty hay was sticking to his fur, and hoped no one else would notice, since they couldn't see the fur at all. "Will we be able to bathe after this?" he asked hopefully.

Little Joe scrunched up his nose. "What'ya want t'take a bath for? We ain't dirty."

"Now doncha go pretend we ain't got no manners here, Little Joe, course we wash up fer supper. Yer jest a dirty little boy an' ya know it. Kurt, if'n ya want t'take a bath, we jest ask Hop Sing to fill up the tub." He looked around in the barn. "Think we're about finished, jest some fresh straw an' feed the stock an' that's it." He decided to help Forge out of his misery, that would take longer than an afternoon. "Forge, why doncha go up to the loft with Joe an' throw down the straw, me an' Kurt'll work below."

"Sure!" Forge said eagerly, dropping the carrot as if it burned him and darting for the ladder to the loft.

Kurt glanced at Little Joe. "I guess I don't need a whole bath - I don't want to put Hop Sing out." He didn't want to cause any trouble, especially not so soon, but he was going to have to do some serious washing up to get some of this stuff off his fur. He picked at it, not wanting the others to see strands of straw sticking to   
seemingly nothing.

"Aw, no problem, Kurt, Hop Sing likes to yell, but he don't mean it. Ole Adam takes a bath 'bout ev'ry day. But if'n ya worried I'll fill it up myself. Don't take me long." Hoss didn't know what it was, but he sensed this boy really needed a bath more than the others did.

With Forge and Joe both throwing down straw with their pitchforks and Kurt and Hoss working downstairs that chore was finished pretty quickly and the boys climbed down.

"Little Joe, why don't you an' Kurt finish up feedin' them stock an' Forge can help me fill up the tub fer Kurt." He put his arm around Forge's shoulder to lead him outside. "How's that fer an idea, Forge?"

The Indian smiled at him. Hoss was one of the friendliest people he'd ever met - how refreshing, considering what was going on back home. Between the mutant-prejudice and people making fun of him for being stuck in the seventies (without even knowing how true it had been!) it was nice to meet people so open and welcoming.

"Sounds good, Hoss," he said. "Just show me what to do."

Kurt gave them a grateful look. "Thanks, guys."

"Ain't much to it, Forge, jest fillin' up loads of buckets with boilin' water and bringin' 'm to the bathhouse. Come on, let's go to Hop Sing."

Hop Sing had anticipated the request and had boiling water ready. The boys started filling up the tub, walking back and forth between the kitchen and the washhouse and at the third run they walked into Scott and Adam who had just brought kindling into the kitchen.

"Hiya, Adam, two o' ya finished on the woodpile?"

Adam stifled a chuckle and nodded. "Yeah, we're finished. Scott here is a hard worker." He looked at the buckets. "Ah, now, that's nice of you. I could do with a bath after all that hard work."

"Ain't fer you, big brother, Kurt's got first rights today."

Adam smiled. "Should have known, could do with something to drink more, not to mention supper. Let's wash up, Scott."

\--

End of part 7

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonanza: Evolution - part 8  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Logan had a lot of respect for Hop Sing as he watched him get dinner for eight on the table with the ease borne of years of practice. He paid the man a compliment about it, but he was bustling around so fast that Logan wasn't sure he heard him.

"Hope those kids aren't late for dinner," Logan remarked.

Ben looked at the big grandfather clock. "They've got a few minutes left. I am pretty strict about being on time, but unfortunately on a ranch things don't always go according to plan." He chuckled. "Trust me, those boys will be hungry. Why don't we sit down, they'll be here soon."

He sat down at one head of the table and indicated to Logan to take the other.

"I hope my kids aren't slowing up yours too much. None of them have ever done ranch work to my knowledge," Logan looked thoughtful. "I don't even know if they've ridden before, but I'm sure that's something they'd better learn fast."

"I don't think any of the chores are hard to learn. And with six of them things should go pretty fast." Ben looked up, surprised. "Never ridden a horse before? Well, I won't ask about transportation in your era. I think I'm better off not knowing. But here riding is a necessity. They could take the buckboard or carriage to school for now, but they really should learn to ride."

He looked to the door with a puzzled look. "I just don't understand why Adam didn't have at least one of them at the woodpile."

Logan frowned. "How can you tell he didn't?"

"That's not so difficult." He smiled. "No special powers needed, just good hearing, well, not even a good hearing. The sound of that axe is heard all through the house. Now I haven't heard a thing. Have you?"

"You're right, and I've got animal-sense hearing," Logan said. He stood up and went to the window. "Hmm. Looks like the wood got chopped somehow -- it's all cut and neatly stacked. I think the kids are on their way in, too."

Little Joe came tumbling through the door as he rushed to be on time. 

"Hiya, Pa. Boy, am I hungry." He sat down and as he saw his father's frown he held up his hands. "I washed up, Pa."

Ben nodded his approval. "You did this time, son."

The rest of them followed at a slightly slower pace.

Logan studied Kurt, puzzled. "Is your hair wet, Elf?"

"Um, ja, I had a bath," Kurt admitted as he sat down. "I got kind of dirty mucking out the stalls."

"Well, you're getting the lingo down, anyway," Logan chuckled. "Hope you did a good job."

Kurt nodded. "Little Joe made sure we did."

Logan looked toward the Indian. "What did you do, kid?"

"Threw straw down from the loft," Forge replied, deciding not to say anything about how useless he'd been with Chubby.

"Did a real good job at it, too sir." said Hoss as he walked in with Adam and Scott. "I suppose yer Mr. Logan. Nice ta meet ya, sir." He took Logan's hand and shook it, pretty thorough. "Pa, I could eat a whole steer so I hope Hop Sing made enough."

"Don't think you need to worry about that, Hoss. Sit down and give Adam and Scott room to take their places." Almost casual he asked his son: "Hope you made sure Hop Sing won't run out of kindling."

Adam sat down in his usual seat. "Sure did, Pa. He's got enough to last him a while."

"That's strange, Adam, please tell me....how did you do that without making a noise?" Ben asked now looking directly at his son.

Adam looked at his Pa and then at Scott. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Uhhhh," Scott said uneasily. "That was my fault, Mr. Cartwright. I thought it would be more efficient using my power to cut the wood." He looked quickly toward Logan, anticipating his reaction. "You KNOW I checked first to make sure no one was watching, Logan."

"And that's supposed to make it BETTER?!" Logan demanded. "What were we saying just a little while ago about minimizing use of your powers while we're here?! If you've gotta save a life that's one thing, but chopping wood is NOT an emergency!"

Ben glared at both boys. Adam was squirming under his father's scrutiny.

"I'm sorry, sir, I should have known better too."

"Yes, you should. Not only do we have a potentially complicated situation here and you know how people would react if they saw these kids use their powers, but you also know I don't take kindly to being deceived, although technically you didn't lie."

Adam tried to hold his father's gaze, but failed.

"Well, Logan, I didn't think we'd be in this position this soon. I have a suggestion for a nice fitting punishment. Since they managed to weasel their way out of this particular chore, I think chopping wood for an hour before breakfast for a week will teach them not to do that again and will teach young Scott not to use his powers to do chores. What do you think?"

"Sounds like the punishment would fit the crime, all right," Logan agreed, eyeing Scott. "An hour of chopping wood every morning should equal out to the private sessions in the Danger Room you'd have had with me back home."

Scott nodded resignedly and looked at Adam. "I'm really sorry about this."

Adam shrugged. "It's okay, we both did it. I wasn't hiding you for nothing. I knew perfectly well no one was supposed to see it. We'll just have to get up really tomorrow."

Ben suddenly realized something. "Yes, about tomorrow. I know you said the boys would all be going to school and even though it's going to be tough in the beginning I think it's best to have them take the plunge right away. Some subjects might be a little tricky, but I can't see other subjects change much."

"Except for History," Kurt joked. "A lot of it will be missing!"

"And Calculus," Forge added, then laughed. "Current events!"

"Boys," Logan said warningly. "You'll have to be careful not to give away any information about the future, you KNOW that."

"Don't worry, Captain!" Kurt gave a Star Trek salute across his chest. "We will adhere to the Prime Directive!"

"I may not exactly know what this is about, but I do understand what it means and I agree." Ben said firmly. "Now, Joseph, why don't you say grace, so we can finally have some supper."

\--

End of part 8

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted


	9. Chapter 9

Bonanza: Evolution - part 9  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Scott was very comfortable in his warm bed. Even in his semi-sleep state, he recognized that it was a different bed, and remembered why. Right now, that didn't matter, though. It was still dark enough for sleeping and he was cozy enough to get back to it.

A sharp rap came on the door, then it opened. "Time to get up and get choppin', Shades," he heard Logan say. "Right now."

Scott groaned. What a horrible nightmare he was having. He pulled the quilts over his head and rolled over, facing away from the door and the cause of his bad dream.

He didn't hear Logan approach, but he certainly felt the swat that descended on his blanket-covered backside. "HEY!" he yelled indignantly, sitting bolt upright to glare at Logan.

"That didn't hurt ya," Logan told him. "But next time it will if you don't get your butt outta bed and go do your share of that work."

"Okay, okay," Scott muttered, still trying to clear sleep from his brain.

"And watch the lip," Logan warned. "This ain't Bayville 2002, kid, and we've got roles to play here. You're not leader of the X-Men until we get back home. Here, you're my son and Ben's guest and you're not gonna slack off." He shook his head and sighed. "I shouldn't even have to tell you this, Scott. Not you."

Scott flushed. "I'm sorry, Logan," he said. "I didn't mean to act like that, I just --" He had to pause to yawn. "It's even earlier than our training sessions were!"

"You'll get used to it." The burly man rubbed Scott's hair. "Now get moving -- Adam's probably out there already."

\--

Adam wasn't quite outside yet, but he was getting there. He had decided to get some biscuits and coffee first, so he was sitting in the kitchen, watching Hop Sing prepare breakfast. Hop Sing didn't just cook breakfast for the family, but for the hands as well.

Adam wasn't really in a mood to talk. It wasn't that he minded having to get up early, even though it was earlier than usual and the rest of the house was still quiet, but it was cold in the morning and the thought of having to spend an hour in the cold chopping wood apart from his other chores wasn't appealing.

"Missa Adam waste time, go, go, chop chop. Why always make father angry?"

Adam sighed. "I don't know, Hop Sing, I really don't, but you're right, I'd better get a move on." He finished his coffee, put on his gloves, took an extra pair with him for Scott and went outside.

He had already been at it for about 15 minutes when he saw Scott come out of the house. He smiled at the younger boy. "Well, good morning, Sleepyhead. I was starting to think you'd let me do all this work alone."

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Scott said, accepting the gloves Adam offered. "I was on my way out, but Hop Sing insisted I eat something first." He picked up an axe and placed a piece of wood where he could cut it, then did so. He took another piece of wood, trying not to think about how cold it was and how he'd be doing this every morning for a week.

"Yeah, that sounds like Hop Sing. And he's right, you need something in your stomach before chores, especially if you've got extra punishment chores too." Adam picked up the speed a bit. "If you work fast enough you don't feel the cold. At least you'll be sitting in a warm school house for most of the day. I'll be working with the cattle all day."

"I guess Logan will be helping with that?" Scott said as he continued to work. "I don't HAVE to go to school here - I know Logan would like me to, but I can probably learn just as much helping out here. I mean, when we go home, I'm going to be behind anyway and no offense, but I don't think what I'll learn in the school here will help me pass my exams in 2002."

"No offence taken, but I'm sure you could still learn quite a few things you'd never learn in 2002." He chuckled as he rested the axe for a moment. "But hey, go for it, try to convince Logan of it. Just let me know in advance so I can be around to see your faces."

Scott laughed. "Yeah, I'm not exactly in his good graces as it is - maybe I'll keep my mouth shut. And you're right, I know I'll learn a lot of interesting things in your school - heck, I've learned a lot just since yesterday! I was just thinking about what I'll need to pass my year back home, but that's impossible anyway and -- what was that scream?!"

"I suppose it is, unless Logan can help you." He looked up. "Sounded like my little brother. Maybe we should ask."

\---

For probably the first time in his life Little Joe didn't have to be dragged out of bed. As he heard the thumping sounds coming from outside he jumped out of bed. He quickly washed up, well, he splashed some water on his face, got dressed and ran down the hall. He ran straight into Kurt's room, hoping he'd be awake and they could have some fun before school. The room was still half-dark as the curtains were closed. He took a glass, filled it with water from the   
waterbasin and tiptoed over to the bed. He pulled away the covers to throw the water over his new friend and screamed.

Kurt, in the natural blue-furred form that he always slept in, awakened instantly and screamed himself before he even knew what he was screaming at. He then teleported to the other side of the room, heart pounding and breath coming fast.

"Little Joe?!" he gasped, then realized what he looked like. "Mein Gott," he murmured, then out loud said, "It's me, Kurt -- really it is! This ... this is what I really look like." He slowly stepped out of the shadows of the corner. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I - I hate having to show people, and ...." His voice trailed off and he looked away.

Little Joe was trembling, but he'd stopped screaming. "What'd ya do with....." He realized the voice sounded familiar. "K-Kurt? Are ya sure? I mean, ya never ... they never ...." He tried to focus his thoughts so he could ask why they didn't tell him before, but the shock had been too great. His eyes filled with tears. "I thought   
someone'd taken ya away."

Ben was shaving as he heard the screams coming from down the hall and it didn't take him long to realize what was wrong. He was in the room within seconds to see Logan coming in through the other door.

"Joe, it's okay, Joe, it really is Kurt. We should have told you all earlier. I'm sorry, son." He put his arm around his son's shoulder and looked over at the sad blue furred boy. "I'm really sorry, Kurt."

Logan gave Kurt's shoulder a squeeze, and the boy forced a smile. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

"May as well get it all out in the open, kid," Logan told him. "Everyone in the house is gonna have to see the real you anyway -- you can't leave your inducer on non-stop."

"Ja, I know." Kurt sighed. "I wish I could, though."

"Hey Kurt," Forge said as he watched from the doorway, "don't be down on yourself like that. I first met you looking like yourself and I liked you right away."

"Is everything okay in there?" Scott yelled from the front door.

"Yeah!" Logan called back. "Just a little Elf unveiling, that's all. Go back to work!"

Little Joe was feeling a little silly for screaming and crying out. He'd known they all had special powers. And he'd already seen Forge's arm. But that had been interesting. Actually when he thought of it, this was kind of interesting too. He looked again at the other boy.

"Hey, and how'd ya get there so quick? That one o' yer powers? And oh boy, ya even got a tail. Ain't that difficult or does it come in handy? It's long, ain't it? An' that blue stuff, is that fur?" He started bombarding Kurt with questions.

Ben looked at Logan. "I think we could say he's over the shock. I think we'd better get all the powers out in the open at breakfast. I don't want any more surprises."

\--

End of part 9

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted


	10. Chapter 10

Bonanza: Evolution - part 10  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

In the carriage on the way to school, Scott massaged his aching right shoulder. He was feeling the effects of an hours worth of chopping wood on top of the other morning chores. He thought he'd had SOME idea of it took to run a ranch, but now he knew he was wrong. There was a lot more to be done on a daily basis, and everyone did their part. There had been the normal morning chores that he would have expected at home like washing the dishes (everyone agreed that Hop Sing shouldn't get stuck with that alone, especially now that the household had doubled in size.) But there were also things that they'd never have had the chance to do in Bayville, and in some cases, would have been just as glad never to have experienced. He did like feeding the stock, and had enjoyed witnessing Forge's attempt to milk cows (something he was ultimately successful at after squirting himself in the face three times.) However, he knew Kurt was less than fond of having to gather eggs after getting his furry hands pecked repeatedly, and when a wandering duck somehow managed to jab at his invisible tail, his outcry could be heard over the entire Ponderosa.

At least everything about their powers was out in the open now -- Ben and Logan had seen to that at breakfast. Even Hop Sing knew of Kurt's true form and what the boys could do. Ben had been right -- there should be no frightening surprises amongst people living together.

"Doe everyone really go to school in just one room?" Kurt asked no one in particular. "Our school back home is so big, you could get lost in it."

"Yeah, but there are hundreds of students, too, Kurt," Forge pointed out.

"Only about 30 students here, Forge." Ben informed them. "And one teacher: Miss Jones."

Little Joe had been giggling mentally thinking about their reactions to chamber pots and outhouses. He couldn't understand what was so strange about them until Kurt told him that they were used to indoor outhouses. Now that didn't make any sense at all to Little Joe. But it was fun to think of their faces. The mention of his teacher wiped the smile right off his face though.

As he was riding Cochise and Pa was driving the carriage, he dared pulling a face at Kurt. And he mouthed to him: "Yuck! Miss Jones."

He liked Kurt. And he liked the teleport-thing that he could do. He already had some great ideas for that, but maybe not just yet, seeing as how Adam and Scott were already in trouble over the 'unnecessary' use of powers. But he could wait. And after his initial shock he actually liked that fur. It was kinda soft. Kurt in his natural form looked like even more fun.

Kurt hid a grin at Little Joe's remark about his teacher. He was really starting to like this mischievous new friend of his. His initial reaction to his natural form was to be expected, and it was his own fault for not warning him the day before. But he and everyone else seemed okay with it already, and Joe had even asked to feel the fur, which Kurt allowed without hesitation. He suspected the other boy was intrigued with his teleportation power, too, and he didn't blame him. His power was one thing he wouldn't trade with any other mutant on Earth.

Forge hadn't seen Little Joe's reaction to the mention of his teacher. "Is Miss Jones nice?" he asked Ben.

Scott motioned to Hoss who was riding the closest to where he sat. "Tell me the truth," he murmured to the other boy, glancing in Forge's direction. "How bad are things going to be for him in school?"

As Ben was trying to convince Forge that Miss Jones might be a bit of a character, but was really a very nice and good teacher, Hoss tried to get as close to Scott as possible.

"I ain't gonna lie 'bout it, Scott, it ain't gonna be easy fer 'im. Some folks really have it in fer Indians, but don't worry, took care of Little Joe when he got picked on cuz of his height, I'll take care of anyone who wants ta bully him." He tried measuring Scott up. "Dunno if'n Adam's way'd work fer ya. He used all them big words an' jest kept talkin' till they got so tired they'd jest leave. Me, I can't do that, so I jest pound on 'm. But make sure ya don't get caught. Not only would ya be in trouble at school, but Pa don't take kindly ta fightin'."

Scott suppressed a laugh. "Fighting is Logan's most favorite thing to do in the world - he LIVES for it. His codename isn't Wolverine for nothing. And he's taught us how to do it, too. But as leader of the X-Men, I've known times when fighting wasn't the best way to go, and in fact, I once had to defy Logan about it. He walked out on us then, but came back later and told me I'd done the right thing." He glanced toward Ben. "I think he'll abide by your father's rules while we're here, or he won't be able to expect us to do it. He'll just have to suppress his animal instincts in that regard." He sighed. "But about Forge, yeah, if I have to do any fighting on his behalf, I'll try to make sure I don't get caught."

"Good luck, that ain't easy in a small school like this an' us Cartwrights are pretty well known all over the place, but I'll back ya up, bin fightin' at school a lot an' if'n it's ta protect someone I don't even mind gettin' a necessary talkin' to."

They arrived at the schoolyard, where children were already playing and talking. Ben halted the horses. "Well, we'd better get you boys enrolled. Hoss, Joe, you go and stable your horses, I'll go inside with Logan and the boys." 

"Yes, sir." Said both boys in unison as they dismounted.

Logan and the teenage mutants climbed down from the wagon. "Come on, boys," he said, and looked at Ben. "Any final words before we head in there that we should know about?"

Ben grinned. "Nothing I can say could prepare you for Abigail Jones. But rest assured, it's Adam who she has it in for. The poor boy can't show his face around school without her inviting him in, clinging to him. He's really embarrassed by it." He nodded in the direction of the door. "There she is now, just smile."

A woman in a bright yellow dress with little bows came straight at them. "Mr. Cartwright! It's good to see you. Is Adam not with you today?" She didn't even try to hide her disappointment at his absence.

"No, Abigail, he is at work, but I brought you three new students: Scott, Forge and Kurt. The boys and their father will be staying with us for quite some time and he would like to enroll the boys in school here if that's possible."

Abigail Jones threw the boys and Logan one of her brightest smiles. "Why, of course, come in. We've got a few minutes before school starts. We'll do the paperwork inside."

"Thank you, Miss Jones," Logan said, nodding politely, and ushered the boys inside. Most of the children nearby had noticed the newcomers and they were well-aware of the curious gazes. Scott wondered what they must be making of them -- a boy with dark blue hair, an Indian, and a kid with glasses unlike any known in these times. At least their clothes were okay -- the Cartwrights had kindly loaned them some.

"Boys, why don't you take a look around while your father and I fill out these papers." She took three sets of forms out of the top drawer of her desk and handed them to Logan, touching his arm as she did so. "Oh my, you do have strong arms, Mr. Logan, such large muscles."

Ben hid a grin and decided to walk over to the boys. "Well, this all must look very strange to you." he softly said. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine once school starts."

"I'm sure you're right," Scott said with a reassuring smile at the other boys, who also smiled in return.

"Ja, we'll be fine, don't worry about us," Kurt said.

"Sure," Forge replied. "I mean, mutant-haters aside, people are generally nice if you're nice to them. Most of the time." He paused. "And I promise that no matter what anyone says to me, I won't cause any trouble."

Ben patted the boy's arm. "I know you won't, Forge and you've got the right attitude. But if something's wrong, please don't try to solve it alone. You're all part of the family now and Cartwrights are always there for each other. You can come to me or Adam, even Hoss. We'll be there for all of you."

He saw Abigail hovering over Logan and grinned. "Think I'd better go and save him." Out loud he said: "Are you about finished with those papers, Logan? We need to get a move on and I'm sure Miss Jones would like to ring the bell by now."

Abigail looked up, distracted. "The bell? Oh yes, of course, it's high time to call the children inside. I think we're ready here, Mr. Logan, it was a pleasure meeting you and I'll take good care of those boys."

"Thank you," Logan said and headed for the door, grateful to put some distance between himself and the teacher. "Okay, Ben, let's get back so you can show me what need's doing on the ranch." He patted the boys on the back. "Be good, you three."

\--

End of part 10

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonanza: Evolution - part 11  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

As soon as Miss Jones rang the bell the students came running in. Little Joe had already asked his best friend Mitch if he would mind sitting next to Seth so Kurt could sit next to him. And Hoss already had a desk to himself. He motioned to Forge to sit next to him.

Miss Jones looked at the 17-year-old and pointed to a desk behind Little Joe. "Why don't you take that one, Scott." She waited until he was seated and addressed the class.

"Class, three new students have joined us today, Scott, Forge and Kurt. Boys, why don't you come up front and tell us a little about yourselves?"

The trio shared an anxious look - exactly how much could they say without giving anything away about the future? Slowly, they got to their feet and went to the front of the class. Forge and Kurt both gave Scott a 'YOU'RE the eldest - you go FIRST!' look. The X-Men leader cleared his throat.

"Hi everyone," he said. "I'm Scott Sum-uhhhh." Scott stopped himself abruptly. He didn't know if Logan registered him with his own name or with the last name of Logan. "I'm Scott," he started over. "I'm seventeen -- the eldest of us." He glanced toward the other two boys. "We're new here -- I mean, you already knew that, but we're actually new to living in the country. We've already learned a lot, but there's still more we need to learn -- hopefully some of you will help us get used to things. The Cartwrights have already been a big help. Uh, I guess that's it from me for now." Scott hoped the students would put down his hesitation to first-day nerves rather than hunting for 'safe' things to say on the spur of the moment. He didn't usually sound so awkward speaking in public and it bothered him.

Kurt stepped forward, grinning and waving. "Guten tag, everyone! I'm Kurt, and I'm fifteen. Like mein brudder said, we're new to this territory, and are pretty much fish out of water here, but we're learning fast! Joe Cartwright's already proven himself to be one of the coolest guys on the planet, even if he DID almost douse me with water in bed this morning ...." He gave Little Joe a mischievous 'I   
owe you' look. "I think the pasttimes here are different from what we used to do in the city, so there's no point in telling you what I usually enjoy doing -- I'll just find new things to do! If you have any recommendations, I'm always up for fun! Thanks for listening!"

Scott smiled to himself. One of Kurt's classes back home was Public Speaking and he never showed any hesitation giving speeches. He gave Forge an encouraging look, knowing this wasn't going to be easy for him.

Forge stepped forward and drew a deep breath. "Hi, my name's Forge, and I'm sixteen. I could tell you about how I enjoy making inventions and finding new ways to do things ... but I know you wouldn't hear me. Because right now you're thinking about my being an Indian. Well, it's true," he chuckled and shrugged, "I am an Indian. Cheyenne, actually. But believe it or not, where I come from it's no big deal. I've never lived on a reservation or put on war paint - I don't really know much about how Indians live here at all. I don't even know how to ride a horse." He gave an embarrassed grin. "Anyway, I hope we can be friends."

There were a few giggles during the speeches, but every single one of them was silenced by Miss Jones.

Hoss had been looking around to see if anyone looked like they were going to make trouble for Forge, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He did see Little Joe grin as Kurt was talking about him. He had a feeling those two would be up to no good as soon as they had the chance. He just hoped his little brother wouldn't involve him, because he never could seem to say no to Little Joe.

When the boys were finished Miss Jones nodded her approval of the introductions. "Thank you, boys, that was quite enlightening. I'm sure you'll find life here out West very different from your life in New York. You may return to your seats."

As they did so they were stopped by her voice.

"Oh and Kurt Logan, there will be no such 'fun' in my classroom, young man. I'll keep a close eye on you, so don't even try it. Now, the little ones, will draw a picture of their favorite person in town and the rest of you will work on the next chapter in your mathematics books."

Kurt blinked, startled to have been singled out before he'd actually had the chance to do anything. As he took his seat, he cast Little Joe the same look he'd given him outside when Miss Jones was first mentioned.

Little Joe almost giggled, but managed to stifle it. Instead he looked down and whispered: "Told ya."

"Scott, Forge and Kurt, since I don't know your level I will give the three of you a test to help me decide what material to give you." She handed them the papers. "You will have all morning to complete it, but make sure you do every section."

She walked back, checking some of the little ones' drawings and helping  
children with their sums.

The three boys worked diligently on their tests, grateful that at least they could answer them honestly, without having to hide any knowledge of the future, since no questions were asked that required that sort of reply.

After a while, Scott sat back and flexed his fingers. He glanced around the room, and saw that Forge appeared to be done with his test already and was just checking it over. Scott's gaze wandered, falling on the girls in class. More than anything else, the way they were dressed was probably the biggest single culture shock to him. Almost every inch of skin was covered, ALL of them wore dresses, and more than half had ribbons in their tidy hair. He checked and yes, they DID all have long hair, too. None of them wore make-up. The boys' hair varied in length, although none was as long as the girls'.

Kurt was nearly done his test and gave a stretch. He glanced toward Little Joe to see how he was doing with his work. "Carry the two," he suggested.

Little Joe looked up in surprise. "Thanks." and he followed the advice.

"Kurt Logan and Joseph Cartwright, in this schoolroom we don't cheat!"

Little Joe swallowed and looked over his shoulder to find Miss Jones standing behind them.

"Please Miss, Kurt couldn't know."

Miss Jones gave them both a stern look. "I'm sure that in New York cheating isn't permitted either, Joseph, but because it's Kurt's first day here, I'll let it go with a warning to you both. Next time I won't be so lenient." She didn't wait for an answer. "Boys, time's up. So hand me your tests and after recess I'll give you your study-material."

Kurt flushed slightly. He hadn't meant to cheat exactly - he'd just tried to help Little Joe out. He could feel Scott's gaze through the ruby quartz and had a feeling he was in for either a 'big brother' or 'X-Men leader' talk about getting into trouble in school so quickly. He wondered which talk would be longer to sit through. Then he brightened, remembering how Scott was still being punished at home, and how that had occurred on their first DAY. He looked toward the older boy and met his serious expression with a protruding tongue.

\--

End of part 11

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted


	12. Chapter 12

Bonanza: Evolution - part 12  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

At lunch Little Joe was still giggling over Kurt sticking out his tongue at Scott. The look on Scott's face had been priceless.

"Kurt, you've got guts! Did ya do that at home too? I sometimes try that on Adam, but well, he's got painful ways ta show ya he ain't pleased, if'n ya know what I mean. So I don't do it too often." He pointed at Hoss who was hovering like a guard dog over Forge. Not breathing down his neck, but constantly around. "How long d'ya think Forge is gonna accept that? Hoss means well, just wants ta be sure no one tries anything, but if'n it were me I'd be hoppin' mad by now."

"I think Forge is probably grateful, at least right now," Kurt said. "He's a genius, not a fighter, and without using his power he really has no self-defense." He winked. "And as for me and Scott, well, we sort of have an interesting relationship at home. He scolds me for being such a goofball and I tease him for being too serious."

Little Joe giggled. "Sounds a lot like ole Adam an' me. He's always way too serious. Never seems ta want ta have any fun. But I know for a fact that he's a prankster too, jest like me. You'll find out. He's got his funny side. But by the look o' things he and Scott will get along great."

He motioned with his head to the school. "How d'ya like school? Was it very different?"

Kurt nodded. "VERY different in some ways, but the same in others. The biggest difference is having all the classes and all the students in one place. Where I'm from, there are Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors, and Senior grade levels and each has its own set of classes in different rooms. We all change rooms for every class. It makes for very busy hallways!" He chuckled. "But I'll admit, when I've been in a hurry, I've cheated a few times. I go into a stall in the boys' bathroom and teleport down to the bathroom on another level closer to my class -- I just have to hope no one is in the stall at the time!"

"See, that is so great about yer power and I'm sure we can put that to some good use, doncha think so? But boy! All sorts of different class rooms? Well, it does give ya some time ta walk around a bit, all we can do is sit in that some room fer hours. An' ole Jonesy can be really borin'. She's got this thing with some guy named Shakespeare. Yuck! Gets all mushy over it."

At that moment Miss Jones rang the bell again. Little Joe pulled a face. "Come on, back to prison. Oh, she'll have the results of yer placement tests. Ya probably wanna know how smart ya are." He giggled.

"Or aren't!" Kurt laughed. "I had to take placement tests when I first moved to Bayville, too, because I grew up in Germany and couldn't go to normal school there -- I had to stay hidden. But my foster mother had been a schoolteacher at one time, and she tutored me well -- I was happy to be able to go into the right grade for my age group." He shivered slightly. "I hope that's the case here! Scott's probably going to do fine, and Forge, well, he IS a genius."

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it. Let's just go inside, Miss Jones don't like it if'n we're tardy, might land ya in the corner all afternoon or with a note home which is worse." He pulled Kurt back inside.

Miss Jones waited for the class to sit down and then gave her new students their material. "It's amazing how well the three of you did on this test. You're obviously intelligent young men. Scott, you'll be in the final year and Forge, yours really amazed me. I'll dig up old material used by Adam Cartwright, I'm sure we can find you some challenges, and Kurt you'll be doing the same year as Joseph here."

She walked back to her desk. "Now class, I've got a surprise for you. We will be reading Romeo and Juliet this morning. We'll divide the parts and I'm sure you will all love this play. Please pass these on." She handed the front row books to pass on.

Little Joe looked at Kurt as if to say: "See what I mean."

Kurt grinned at Little Joe. He'd called that one, all right! At least the two of them were in the same level -- that meant they could work on homework together. He just hoped Forge wasn't going to get any extra grief for proving himself to be smart. Some kids there probably thought Indians had barely mastered the English language, let alone might be able to surpass their test scores.

As the books were being passed around, Forge felt something hit him in the back of the head. Nothing big, but he definitely felt it. A spitball, probably. He reached back and felt it still stuck to his hair. Yuck! He quickly removed it and didn't bother looking back to see who might have shot it.

Hoss saw Forge reach back and understood what had happened. He turned his head to look straight in the grinning face of Billy Collins. He gave him a look that promised him a pounding first chance he'd get and saw the grin disappear. Hoss might have been a gentle giant, but when protecting someone he was a formidable opponent as most bullies had already found out. He glanced at Forge to see if he was alright, but he seemed to look okay.

In the mean time Miss Jones was dividing the parts amongst the students, leaving the lead parts for last. "Scott, if you would like to read the part of Romeo, and Maggie, dear, you'll play Juliet."

"Yes, Miss, I'd love to Miss."

Little Joe mimicked her response behind his hand, mouthing: "Yes, Miss". He hated the girl, she never got into trouble, always ratted on him. She was definitely the teacher's pet. Little Joe shot Scott a sympathetic look. At least he wasn't Miss Jones' victim for a change.

Scott tried not to blush as he looked at his part in the play. He wondered why HE was always singled out for these romantic leads -- it was like when he was paired with Rogue to play King Henry while she played Kate -- and that was when they were still on opposite sides in the X-Men/Brotherhood war! At least the girl Maggie didn't seem to mind playing opposite a complete stranger. But why was Little Joe giving him that weird look?

Oops! His line was first and people were waiting! He cleared his throat and began to read out loud, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Kurt suppressed a snicker and avoided Little Joe's eyes, knowing that if he met them, he'd probably not be able to stop from bursting out laughing.

\--

End of part 12

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonanza: Evolution - part 13  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

A collective sigh came from all the girls in the classroom, including Miss Jones and most heads were turned to Scott, girls staring at him with dreamy eyes. They all saw their Romeo. Most boys had disgusted looks on their faces, although most of them were glad they didn't have to read all that mushy stuff.

Little Joe watched the girls' gazes and Scott's blushing face and he couldn't help himself, he slowly started to giggle.

That was enough for Kurt -- he put both furry hands over his mouth to suppress what was fighting to get out, but it escaped him, anyway. First a snicker, then a giggle, then he was squeezing his eyes shut and snorting against the barrier of his hands.

Scott could hear Kurt but didn't dare look in his direction. He didn't want to draw the teacher's attention that way. So instead he tried to send mental messages to the other boy, willing him to stop laughing. Unfortunately, he didn't have Professor Xavier's power of telepathy.

As Kurt started to giggle too, Little Joe giggled even more. He really couldn't stop himself anymore. Even when Miss Jones advanced on them with a warning look on her face he continued. He was almost sprawled out on his desk with laughter.

Miss Jones didn't see the fun, all she saw was two boys disturbing her class and making fun of a wonderful, delightfully romantic play. She rapped her ruler down on their desk.

"Joseph Cartwright, you will stop this immature behaviour immediately or else.......you too, Kurt Logan."

Little Joe tried to obey, but somehow those giggles kept escaping his throat.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Miss, but it's just s-s-o f-f-funny." He stammered out the words.

Kurt folded his arms and buried his face in them, shoulders shaking. He mumbled something like, "I'm sorry!" into them, but it came out interspersed with helpless giggling. Scott shook his head. There was nothing he could do for Kurt now.

The more they laughed, the angrier Miss Jones got. "I will not have my teachings ridiculed by the two of you. Now march yourselves to the corner and you can stay there for the rest of the afternoon. After school I'll decide if I will give you a note home. Now, start walking."

Little Joe tried to get up and do as he was told. His legs weren't cooperating and he stumbled over to the corner. Not even the thought of a note home sobered him up.

Kurt bit down on his bottom lip to try and keep from laughing anymore. From the way it was said, he gathered a note home was something to be avoided, although he didn't think Logan would take something like this too seriously. Heck, HE'D probably laugh to hear the kind of stuff Scott was reciting!

He positioned himself in the corner, thinking he hadn't been punished this way since he was very small, and his mother had sat him on a stool in the corner. He'd been a very active child, to sit still had been hard on him, but not as hard as her hand on his backside if he'd dared to move. At least he didn't have to worry about THAT in this school.

He hoped.

Once in the corner, Little Joe did sober up pretty quick. Looking at the wall was the most boring thing in the world and hearing his classmates read Shakespeare only added to the boredom. The afternoon seemed to last forever.

Hoss looked at his brother in sympathy. He knew that standing in the corner without fidgeting cost Little Joe a lot. And by the looks of it Kurt wasn't doing any better. He seemed just as active as Little Joe.

Finally Miss Jones dismissed the class. With a sympathetic look at Joe and Kurt, Hoss walked out with Forge and Scott to find Pa and Logan waiting for them outside.

Kurt was relieved to finally leave the corner -- it had taken only a short time before his brain started to turn to tapioca from boredom.

"Thank Gott THAT'S over!" he said to Little Joe as soon as he could.

"Hi kids," Logan said to the older boys as they approached. He looked past them to the younger pair. "Come on, you two, hustle it up." He glanced behind them nervously, hoping their teacher wouldn't come out before they left.

"Kurt and Joseph, where do you think you're going? I haven't dismissed you yet." She came after them and saw Ben and Logan. "Oh...Mr. Cartwright, Mr. Logan, I would like a word with you, please."

Little Joe swallowed and returned to the class. He really thought they had been dismissed too and now Pa was here and Pa was bound to get mad.

"Of course, Abigail, we'll be right with you."

Abigail walked back into the schoolhouse and Ben told Joe and Kurt to wait outside.

"Alright, boys, you wait here, while Logan and I talk to Miss Jones, no wandering off."

"Where would we go?" Kurt murmured. He glanced at Little Joe, and the fact that HE looked nervous made Kurt wonder if this wasn't going to blow over as easily as he thought. Just because Logan couldn't possibly take this seriously didn't mean that Ben wouldn't. He felt badly for his friend.

"I'm sorry," he told him earnestly.

"You SHOULD be!" Scott said from behind him. "You've heard Shakespeare before, Kurt! What made you start acting like that all of a sudden?"

"I never heard YOU read it before!" Kurt replied. "It's just ... 'my lips, two blushing pilgrims'." He giggled again in spite of himself. "I'm sorry, it just struck me as funny." He gave Little Joe a mischievous glance, eyes twinkling.

"You'd better hope it does that for Logan, too," Scott told him.

Despite the situation they found themselves in, the look on Kurt's face made Little Joe giggle again.

"Well, it was funny! You should've seen all them girls swoonin' over ya just cause of them words."

"So you still find this funny, Joseph." Ben's bark froze the smile on his face. "You'll find out how funny I think disturbing the class, making fun of Scott and Miss Jones' lesson is. Unfortunately it'll have to wait, because we need to go shopping for clothes. Our guests can't go on wearing our hand-me-downs." He gave Little Joe and Kurt a warning glare. "But rest assured we'll talk about this as soon as we get home."

Little Joe suddenly felt a knot in his stomach and glanced sideways to Kurt. This was not looking good.

\--

End of part 13

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonanza: Evolution - part 14  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Kurt gave Little Joe a nervous look. Shopping for new clothes hadn't taken nearly enough time to get the serious expression off Ben's face and now they were back in the wagon, on the way home. What concerned Kurt the most was Logan. When he'd emerged from the schoolhouse, he'd looked like a thundercloud. And Kurt had the uneasy feeling that the lightning just might strike him full force. It wasn't like Logan to keep quiet when he was angry. This couldn't be good.

Scott had seen Kurt lose the giggle-fits when he got a look at Logan's face, and he didn't blame him. That was the kind of face that usually earned the guilty party a very long (and loud) lecture about whatever rule of responsibility had been broken, to be followed by any number of detestable punishments: Being grounded, use of powers revoked, washing the uniforms daily, extra training sessions, and of course, Kurt's all-time non-favorite, waxing the X-Jet. He wanted to tell Logan that he himself wasn't upset about the boys' teasing him, but frankly, he was afraid to open his mouth with the burly X-Man looking like he did.

Forge felt like the tension was almost tangible. It made him uncomfortable. "Hoss," he whispered, leaning over to talk to the larger boy on the horse, "are they in really big trouble?"

Hoss had been very quiet. He hated it when his Pa was mad, even if it wasn't at him. And Pa sure looked angry now. He looked at Forge with sad, worried eyes. "Ya bet they are. Pa's mad as hornets an' he don't take lightly ta trouble at school. A note home usually leads to a necessary talkin' to an' havin' ta have a little talk with Miss Jones counts as at least a note home. So yeah, they're in big trouble alright. Don't give nuffin' fer their chances."

Little Joe heard this and looked down on his hands holding the reigns. How could he have been so stupid.

Forge looked puzzled. "'Necessary' talking to? I don't think I've ever heard a lecture called that before."

The ride home was a quiet one and as soon as they arrived in the yard Ben turned to look at the boys.

"Joe, Kurt, I want you up in your rooms. The rest of you can get a start on the chores. We'll take your stuff inside, you can put your new clothes away later. Logan and I need to talk."

Adam had just come home from a long day in the saddle and watched his brother and Kurt drag their feet to the porch. His brother's face told him all he needed to know.

"So, what trouble did that boy get into now, dragging Kurt down with him?"

Ben glared at him, before saying: "That doesn't concern you, Adam, you can join the rest in the barn for chores."

Adam was smart enough not to push his father further, he already had a week's worth of woodchopping, no sense in adding to his trouble.

Ben looked at Logan. Shall we go inside?"

"Yeah, let's," Logan said in his first spoken words since talking to Miss Jones after school. "We got stuff to talk about - things to do."

Scott watched the men head into the house, then turned to Adam. "Come on, we can talk in the barn."

He waited until they'd all made it inside before he looked at Adam and sighed. "Miss Jones made me read Shakespeare -- some really romantic passage. Kurt and Little Joe started giggling and wound up in the corner all day and then Miss Jones talked to Ben and Logan after school ...." He shrugged. "And here we are."

Adam looked at Scott in shock. "I don't think you'd want Pa catching you calling him by his first name. I told you, disrespect is one of the three things that land you in major trouble here. Pa still doesn't like it that Logan told us to drop the mister. Why do you think we've been avoiding saying it?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Of course you can't keep calling him Mister Cartwright, maybe he'll agree to Uncle Ben? I think we should ask him. As for the trouble.." he shrugged. "...I'm sorry for Kurt, but Little Joe knows better, although I must admit I would have laughed too, that is so typical of Miss Jones, she actually expects 15 year olds to enjoy Shakespeare."

Scott flushed. "I meant no disrespect -- I said it without thinking. At home, we call all the adults at home by their first names, or codenames, and they're all our guardians." He scratched his head and chuckled sheepishly. "Although come to think of it, we DO only call Professor Xavier either that or Professor X. You're right, though, and if it's okay with your dad, I think Uncle Ben is a good solution. Maybe you guys should use Uncle Logan, too -- you can't avoid saying his name forever, and I don't think the people around here would understand your calling him Wolverine."

"Another thing, Scott," Forge said quietly. "We should probably all stop calling Logan by his name ourselves. We did it in school today -- not to others, but amongst ourselves, and it's not safe. If we're supposed to be his sons, we have to address him that way, even when we're alone. Or else we WILL slip up in public."

"He's right, Scott." Adam agreed. "Are we going to tell them or surprise them with it suddenly? Could be fun to see their faces. Maybe it'll cheer them up after dealing with Little Joe and Kurt."

"Sure, we can spring it on them, if you think Be ... uh, Uncle Ben will be okay with it." Scott smiled.

\----

Ben waited until Little Joe and Kurt were upstairs and then turned to Logan. "Can you believe it? On the first day!" He gives Logan a wry smile. "On the other hand if we make it through a week without Little Joe getting into trouble in school it's a miracle. But I didn't think we'd have to deal with discipline this soon. Joseph knows that he's in big trouble when Miss Jones wants to talk to me."

"Kurt oughta know HE'S in trouble by now," Logan said. "Just 'cause I haven't chewed him out yet. And Kurt gets into a lot of mischief himself -- more so than the other kids at the Institute. Don't get me wrong, he's a good kid basically -- he's just ... a trouble magnet."

"He sounds exactly like Little Joe. I fear that those two together will keep us on our toes. Well, I think we're ready to deal with our two miscreants, agreed?"

He walked to the stairs and called out: "Joseph Francis Cartwright, Kurt Logan, get your tails down here, right now!"

\--

End of part 14

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonanza: Evolution - part 15  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Kurt jumped at the tone of Ben's voice. He sounded so angry - like he meant business. Not wanting to push his anger by making him wait, he teleported instantly downstairs to stand in front of the two men.

Ben blinked when Kurt suddenly appeared in front of them. He wasn't used to those teleporting powers yet. Little Joe followed the regular way, down the stairs and although he wasn't dawdling, he wasn't running either. As soon as he stood next to Kurt he put his hands behind his back as if to protect his backside.

Ben glared at both of them, just a little too long for comfort and Little Joe started to squirm, under his father's scrutiny. Finally Ben spoke up.

"What was so funny about Miss Jones' lesson today?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

Little Joe mumbled: "Nothing, Pa." And looked at his feet.

"It ... it might have been my fault, sir," Kurt admitted, having to force his voice to work in the face of Ben's frightening expression. "I don't think it was the lesson -- I think I was just nervous and giddy, being in front of all those new kids. I might have laughed at anything about then." He glanced at Logan for help, but the older mutant had his muscular arms folded and was wearing his scary face as well.

Logan had to give Kurt credit -- that was quite a speech for a kid who looked like he might wet himself at any moment. He gave Ben even MORE credit. He thought he'd mastered the art of intimidating errant students, but this man was apparently the grand champion.

"In this house we have one simple rule where school is concerned, don't we, Joseph?" Ben put his hands on his hips, legs slightly apart.

Little Joe nodded.

"Answer me, Joe, and look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Little Joe's head snapped up. "Yes, sir. Don't get into trouble at school."

"And...."

"Trouble at school means trouble at home." Little Joe managed to get the words out, but his eyes were already filling with tears. He hated looking like a baby in front of Kurt, but he couldn't help the tears.

Ben moved his hands to his belt buckle.

Kurt felt his knees go weak as he realized what was about to happen. Tears sprang to his yellow eyes and he looked desperately to Logan, pleading silently for him to snap out of it and DO something!

"Don't look at me, Elf," Logan said seriously. "We agreed to follow the rules here -- ALL of the rules. And to live with the consequences."

The tears spilled over.

"Well, I'm glad the seriousness of the situation is finally beginning to get through to you both." He looked at the two teary boys and felt his heart melt, but he couldn't give in just yet, so he hardened himself. "Do you two have anything to say before we get to business?"

Little Joe looked at Kurt's tears and hated himself for getting him in trouble. He turned his face to his Pa and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Pa, I know the rules and I have nothing to say fer myself, but Kurt don't know them, Pa, and he only laughed cos I did. Please don't give him a tannin' too."

Ben pretended to be deaf to his son's pleas. He looked at Kurt. "Kurt, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The blue-furred mutant sniffled. "Only that if you're going to punish Little Joe, then I should be punished, too. It was my fault as much as his, maybe more." He felt the impulse to add something like, "And remember, I bruise easily," but wisely decided against it. He knew his usual joking could only get him into worse trouble right now, and looking at Ben's belt, he didn't feel particularly like laughing. Running and hiding was more like it.

Ben looked at Logan and back at the kids, who both looked absolutely miserable. He glared at them for a few more moments, letting them fret about their fate. 

"You are both restricted to the yard except to go to school and church for a week. And rest assured, I will find enough chores for you to do to keep you out of trouble for a while. Now I suggest you both go help the others with the chores."

Little Joe had recovered quickly and started pulling Kurt towards the door with a bright smile on his face. "Thanks, Pa, we won't disappoint you, honest we won't. Come on, Kurt, they need us in the barn."

As soon as the boys were outside Ben looked at Logan and started to laugh. "'My lips, two blushing pilgrims!' What was the woman thinking?"

Logan chuckled and clapped Ben on the back. "I'm not sure we want to know!"

\--

"Mein Gott, I can't believe I got out of there with my fur intact!" Kurt exclaimed as he hustled along beside Little Joe into the barn. "I actually thought I might faint!"

"Kurt, you okay?!" Forge pounced on him as soon as he came through the door. "We've been really worried about you guys!"

"Ah, Pa's a softy. Don't get me wrong, if'n he promises a tannin' ya gonna get one, but most o' the times ya can give him that teary look an' he'll let ya off."

"Joe, you better not let Pa hear you say that or else you'll be getting that tanning after all." Adam warned.

"Ah, come on, ya know it it's true." Little Joe persisted.

"All I know is that it's only three weeks ago that I got a tanning and no looking at Pa or fast talking got me out of that one. So just be very careful next week, boys. Do as you're told and everything will be fine. Now could we please get to work? There's a lot to do." Adam picked up the rake and got back to work.

Scott ruffled Kurt's hair and they shared a smile of relief.

\--

End of part 15

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonanza: Evolution - part 16  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The boys all worked hard and finished the chores just in time to wash up for dinner. It had been a long day and Hop Sing's cooking smelled wonderful, so they couldn't wait to sit down at the table. After Hoss had said grace Ben looked at the boys.

"Well, we know how Joseph's and Kurt's day was, but what about the rest of you? Miss Jones told us that the placement tests went very well and you were able to start classes at your own level for the afternoon. But what did you think of it? Did you have any trouble, either with the curriculum or the other students? Did you get to talk to the other kids?"

Hoss glanced at Forge, but didn't say a word.

Kurt was just as happy not to have to talk about HIS day -- he was afraid something might make him laugh again. 

Forge felt Hoss' glance, and looked at Ben. "You know what it's like the first day, sir. We're all strangers, and we don't talk the way people around here do, plus there are other ... more obvious differences. I'm sure it'll be fine once they get used to us."

Scott was proud of Forge for being diplomatic. He certainly wasn't a kid to complain, but then being stuck in another dimension for twenty years would probably teach you some patience and tolerance. He cleared his throat. "I found it all very interesting. That was our first exposure to girls in this era, and they're a lot different than they are in our time. The schoolwork is just as challenging, just   
some different subjects are involved. And I didn't find Miss Jones to be that bad -- it must be a hard job to teach a big class of varying ages. All in all, I kind of liked it, Uncle Ben."

Logan snorted into his coffee and looked up in surprise. Kurt looked startled as well.

Little Joe started to giggle. "Hey, since when are we cousins?"

Adam looked at his little brother and calmly informed him. "Since they can't go around calling Pa by his first name and they can't keep calling him Mr. Cartwright all the time. We thought Pa would agree with this." He looked at Ben questioningly. "Right, Pa?"

Ben smiled. "Right, boys. And besides, I kind of like being called Uncle Ben. So do I understand that you'll be calling Logan Uncle Logan?"

Adam and Hoss nodded and Little Joe looked excited. "I've always wanted an Uncle!"

"Well, it looks like you've got one now, kid," Logan said and nodded at Adam. "Good idea you boys came up with. Makes a lot of sense." He started to sip his coffee once more.

"Thanks, Pa," Scott said mischievously.

Logan snorted into his coffee again.

Ben laughed, but knew it was the right thing to do if they didn't want to stand out anymore than they already did. "Well, with that out of the way, I'm sure you all have some homework to do. Hoss and Joe usually do their homework here at the table, mostly because I want to keep an eye on Joe and it means Adam can help them. But there are also desks in your rooms, it's up to you."

"Aw, come on, let's stay here. We can do it together." Little Joe begged. "It'll be fun."

"Joe, maybe they need a bit more peace and quiet when they're doing homework." Adam chided. "Although if everyone stays downstairs I could help out a bit. Guys, like Pa says, it's up to you."

"We used to do our homework in our rooms," Kurt said. "But I don't mind doing it here. I'd appreciate it if Adam could look mine over when I'm done, to make sure I haven't written anything ... suspicious? You know, anything that looks like it doesn't belong in this century."

"Mine, too," Forge said. "Miss Jones said I was using your old books, Adam, so I'd appreciate it if you looked my work over as well."

"I think I'd concentrate better on my own," Scott admitted. "But when I'm done, I'll add my request to theirs, Adam. Would you mind giving it a look? I'm sure we'll all learn what to do and what not to do before long, but right now, we'd better err on the side of caution."

"Sure, I'll look everything over. We wouldn't want to shock Miss Jones. You know she doesn't take a shock very well." Adam grinned.

Ben gave him a warning look. "Adam, that's no way to talk about Miss Jones, especially in front of your brothers and well," with a half-smile at Logan, "your cousins."

Adam wiped the grin off his face. "Yes, sir." But behind Ben's back he winked at the rest of the boys.

"Boys, you'd better go and get your books and get to work. You don't have long before bedtime."

Within 15 minutes they were all sitting at the table, doing their homework. Well, doing it? Hoss was chewing on his pencil, trying to come up with the answers to his math homework and Little Joe was staring at his paper where he should be writing an essay on. He glanced at Kurt and Forge to see if they were doing any better.

Kurt was half-way through his essay, but kept having to stop and change things for fear that it might give away too much. He was getting a little frustrated, especially since he still had his Math homework to do and that was not his favorite subject. On the other hand, he could see that Forge had breezed through his higher-level Math and was deeply involved in a History text, taking notes on the side. Kurt sighed and wondered how Scott was doing with his homework   
upstairs in his room. He contemplated the idea of teleporting up there to check, but wasn't sure he was allowed to leave the table before his own homework was done. He turned toward Little Joe to ask him, only to find the other boy already facing him. "Yahh!" he jumped slightly, then chuckled. "Sorry! How's your work going?"

Little Joe sighed, looking miserable. "All I can think of to write is about you guys and that's not a very smart thing to do, is it!" He looked at the blank page again.

"Well, I ain't doin' too well either. These dadburned sums. Pa does the bookkeeping here, not me and I ain't interested in it." Hoss looked a little defiant.

Adam had been reading a new book on architecture and looked up. "Anything I can do?"

Hoss looked up in relief. "Dunno, Adam, it's jest, well, sometimes I jest think I ain't ever gonna learn this stuff."

"Sure you will. Look, it's not as hard as you think. I'll give you a hand. And Joe, you don't have to write about them being mutants from the future, but they are from the city and don't know a thing about life out here and we never met them before. I think you can find there's enough to write about without giving away their secret." Little Joe suddenly brightened and started to write as Adam helped   
Hoss.

Kurt thought about his own essay and realized the problem. "That's what I was trying to do -- write about being new here and not knowing how anything works -- but the dangerous thing is making comparisons to my previous life, because I don't know how things work in the cities here, either!"

"So don't make comparisons," Forge remarked without looking up from his textbook. "Just write about what's new and different for you."

"Do you have to write an essay, too?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I do, but mine's going to be a little different," Forge said and looked at him. "I'm going to write about what it's like to be held responsible for the actions of others -- actions I find repulsive in both my ancestors and other peoples'." He looked toward Adam. "Too controversial?"

Adam thought about that for a moment. "Well, maybe a bit, but if I know Abigail she'll be impressed with a good essay about a controversial subject. I know I got away with subjects others wouldn't have dared writing, just because I'm smart. She has a weak spot for the smart ones." He nodded. "I think you should do it and I would love to read it, if you don't mind."

Little Joe had been writing like crazy all of a sudden and was half way through. He looked upstairs. "Won't Scott be lonely up there? Maybe he needs help too, Adam."

Adam smiled, he knew it wouldn't be long before Joe would be distracted again. "Don't you worry about others, Joe, just worry about your own homework. I'll go up in a minute to ask if he needs help." And ask something else, he thought, but he didn't say that out loud.

\--

End of part 16

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonanza: Evolution - part 17  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Scott tapped his pencil on his book lightly, wondering why he was having trouble concentrating. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to this desk yet. Or the room. Or being 122 years away from when he'd actually be born.

He put the pencil down and sighed. He knew what it was. He missed the people back home, especially Professor Xavier. The poor man must be so worried about them, and if Forge didn't get that time machine fixed, he'd be worrying for many months to come.

As soon as Adam had finished helping Hoss he went upstairs to see Scott. He knocked on the door and waited until he'd been asked to come in before opening it.

"Hey, I thought I'd better come up and ask how you were doing." He walked in and sat down on the bed, watching Scott's face. The boy didn't look too happy.

"Look, I know how it is to be far away from home in a strange place trying to work and not think about home. And I could still write letters even if it took at least two months before they reached home. If you're anything like me and I think you are, you are having a hard time dealing with that."

Scott gave him a wan smile. "Professor Xavier is the only father I've known since my parents were killed in a plane crash. I thought I'd lost my little brother then, too, but we were reunited recently. Unfortunately, he didn't want to come to the Institute - he stayed in Hawaii with his adoptive parents." He sighed. "I can deal with missing Alex, I guess. Although we've kept in touch by email -- which I guess you wouldn't know about -- we haven't seen each other in person for a few months anyway. But I know the Professor has to be going out of his mind with worry. He's a telepath, and if he can't even feel our psychic presence in our timeline, he may think we're never coming back." Scott sat back in his chair and tried to look more cheerful. "But hey, I don't want to bring you down, or anyone else, especially Kurt and Forge. So I'll just try to focus on this schoolwork." He handed Adam his notes. "This is what I've got so far - does it look okay?"

"You're not bringing me down. But I had a feeling things are different for you than they are for Kurt and Forge." He took a look at the notes. "Well, you certainly don't have any trouble adjusting to the schoolwork here. These look fine."

He handed the notes back and leaned against the headboard. "I think you should find out a bit about the fun side of life around here."

Scott grinned -- he liked the way Adam said that, like he had something special in mind. "Okay, I'm game. I can finish this up later, and maybe it'll break me out of this funk."

"Well, I was thinking about two possible things, but it kind of depends on whether you ever used a rifle and on how much guts you've got. And you'd have to finish up first, because we can't go straight away."

"Oh right, homework first rule, huh? We had that at home, too, so I should have known better. I don't have much left, anyway." Scott opened his book again and glanced at Adam. "I've never used a rifle before," he admitted. "With eyes like mine, I never needed to, and guns aren't supposed to be carried around in the open in modern day. If you do have one out in the open, people will assume you're up to no good and will call the police." He cocked his head curiously. "What did you have in mind?"

Adam looked at him with a hint of mischief. "Well, before I went to college I used to sneak out sometimes at night to hunt for raccoons with an Indian friend, Young Wolf. I thought we could give it a go, it's usually fun. The saloon is an option too, but if you want to do that, we'd better postpone it till tomorrow. So are you game?"

Scott was torn. He didn't have the heart to tell Adam that most people thought of hunting for sport as barbaric in the 21st century, and he himself had never been tempted to try it. He wasn't even sure he COULD shoot an innocent animal. But he really liked Adam and his family, and didn't want to offend them or hurt their feelings, OR change their way of life. The facts were, he was here and like Logan   
said, they had to 'do as the Romans do' while they were. Besides, if he had been born in this time, he'd not hesitate to accept Adam's offer.

"Okay, sure," he answered finally. "I'm willing to try either one. Saloon tomorrow, hunting tonight?"

Adam smiled. "Great, we just have to be careful sneaking out. Pa really has a problem with us hunting at night. I usually used the window in my room, it's easy enough. I'll warn you when everyone is asleep."

He got up and went to the door, then turned back. "Oh, and you're going to love the saloon. Well, I hope. Okay, see you later." He left the room and went downstairs to read by the fire for a while longer.

\--

Awhile later, Scott lay in bed, fully dressed, waiting for Adam to arrive. He hoped the eldest Cartwright would make very sure that Logan was asleep, because if he wasn't, his acute sense of smell would let him know the moment Scott's familiar scent was absent from the house.

Adam had been in bed for a while, reading, when his door opened and Ben looked in. He looked up and smiled. He'd known his father would check up on him. He had a feeling that he would still do that ten years from then.

"Can't go to sleep until everyone's in bed, eh Pa?"

"You know me, Adam." Ben smiled. "Little Joe and Hoss are already fast asleep and Logan checked on his boys before he turned in himself. So yes, you're right, now _I_ can finally go to sleep. Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, Pa." After his father had left the room he waited for half an hour and then got up. He had already been half-dressed and quickly put on his shirt and vest and tiptoed down the hall to Scott's room. He listened at the doors, but everywhere he heard steady breathing, some snoring and in none of the rooms was light. He quietly opened Scott's door.

"Hey, are you ready?" he whispered.

\--

End of part 17

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonanza: Evolution - part 18  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Scott was experiencing a lot of different emotions as he trod through the brush with Adam after they'd slipped out of the house. He was excited -- it wasn't often he broke rules at home, since being leader of the X-Men meant setting a good example all the time. And in truth, he really wasn't a troublemaker like Lance Alvers, or even mischievous like Kurt. So this was a bit of an adventure for him. Even more so considering he was carrying a rifle for the first time in his life. Even MORE so when he realized that there were probably wild animals around that made carrying a rifle a necessity for preserving one's life.

Plus he was having fun being with Adam. At home, he was the eldest. He'd always been the big brother figure. It was kind of nice HAVING a big brother of sorts for a change.

Adam glanced sideways to Scott. The younger boy seemed to enjoy himself. He was glad to see it. From the corner of his eye he suddenly saw a movement and he put his finger to his lips. There were all sorts of dangers at night: wild animals, traps, Indians, but this was just a harmless night owl.

Adam wanted to ask something, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up. "I know Pa told us not to ask too many questions about the future and Uncle Logan told you not to say too much, but....um.....look, I'm the curious kind of guy, I would really like to know how your life in the future was. What did you do for fun?"

"Me personally?" Scott said. "Well, the other guys would call me crazy, but I love our X-Men training sessions. As for other things I enjoy, I like to play basketball and baseball -- all kinds of sports. Except football -- my chief rival for a girl back home was captain of the football team and it kind of put me off the game. I like watching sporting events, too, and going to school pep rallies and dances. I've got a computer, and that's a lot of fun, too. Watching tv, listening to music -- those are pretty much standard teenage fun things that everyone likes. More than anything else I love driving my car." He paused, thinking of how to describe it. "A car is what we call modern transportation for small groups of people or individuals, like wagons now. No one uses horses for transportation anymore -- they're not necessary. Cars can go much faster and so long as you fill them with gas, they don't stop." He chuckled. "Well, until they get old and break down, that is, like everything else, even people."

"Horses not necessary. That is almost unthinkable, but well, at university I learned a lot of things that I would have thought unthinkable and just looking at you guys I guess a lot of things will change in the future." He was silent for a moment. "I know I love engineering and building things, but somehow I don't want to think of a life without horses."

He asked a few more questions about other things Scott had mentioned and he was fascinated at the whole new world that was pictured before his eyes. He could only partially imagine it.

"You really do come from a very strange world. But to you this must feel very different. It's strange to find out someone hasn't hunted in his entire life."

Suddenly he was quiet and stopped. "There, behind those bushes." He   
whispered. "A buck. Isn't it magnificent? They're the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen."

Scott's breath was taken away by the sight. He'd never seen a deer outside of a zoo before, and this six-point buck was enough to bring tears to his eyes with its beauty.

"Words can't describe it," Scott murmured in awe. He looked at Adam with worry. "We don't ... I mean, you're not ...."

Adam almost laughed, but whispered, without taking his eyes off the buck. "No, I'm not. Don't get me wrong, we do eat deer sometimes, but we don't go around shooting deer just for the fun of it. Pa taught us to respect nature. When you take something you give something back. Like with the trees. We don't cut a tree without replacing it. We're constantly being ridiculed for that, but I think Pa's right. You have to look ahead." 

Suddenly the buck was spooked and took off. Adam sighed. "This was what I missed most when I was in Boston. This really is the most beautiful piece of land there is. Oh, too bad it's too dark now, you haven't seen the lake yet. Maybe we could have a picnic Sunday after church at the lake."

"That sounds great," Scott said. He thought about something that Adam had mentioned, and it reminded him of something else. "I hope you won't be offended by my asking this, but you mentioned church, and of course we've noticed that we all say grace at dinner -- I guess your family is pretty religious. Maybe everyone is here." He paused. "It's not like that anymore. There are still religions -- probably hundreds of different ones -- but it's just not ... _understood_ ... that everyone believes in God or goes to some kind of church. None of us were regular church-goers at the Institute, although I think Kurt mentioned once that he was raised Catholic." He chuckled fondly. "The only one who went to worship regularly was Kitty, and she's Jewish!" He glanced at Adam. "Does that bother you? I mean, like Logan said, we'll do what all of you are doing while we're here, but I thought one of us should tell you that we're not used to this and might make mistakes. Kurt can probably manage saying grace if he's asked, but if _I_ am, I'll make a genuine effort, but I might mess it up, and it'll be an honest mistake, not to make fun of anything. Would your father understand that or would he be angry?"

Adam smiled a bit. "Look, Pa might seem like a pretty strict and intimidating guy sometimes, but he's also the gentlest and most understanding person I know. Of course he'll understand that. For us religion is just part of our lives. But Joe's Ma was a Catholic and she worshipped differently than we did. I don't know if he would accept you guys not going to church and not saying grace though. Oh   
and whatever you do, don't use the Lord's name in vain. I know I sometimes cuss, but I always make sure Pa is nowhere near. You won't like how he deals with swearing."

"I'm not big on swearing anyway, although I HAVE slipped up before. I'm sorry to say it's pretty commonplace in modern day." Scott sighed. "Kids don't always have a lot of respect for adults or teachers or, well, anyone. Being X-Men, we try to be better than that. I KNOW Kurt swears in German, but I don't think I've ever heard Forge curse. But then, he was raised in the seventies, before it really became commonplace." He smiled at Adam. "You don't have to ask your Pa to excuse us from grace or church - it won't kill us to go and I really don't mind. I just wanted to make sure you'd understand if we didn't know fully what we were doing there. And I believe you about your father -- his sons obviously love him a lot, and that's the best indicator of a good parent, I think."

Adam chuckled. "What you do in church? Sit still and be quiet and bored. That's pretty much it." He reconsidered. "On the other hand, Pa does have this annoying habit of sometimes asking questions about the sermon on the way back home. To make sure we've been paying attention. So it might be wise to listen too."

He looked around. "Still no sign of raccoons and it's getting late too. What do you say? Shall we go back even though you haven't even taken a shot?"

"Fine with me -- I'm glad we came out anyway, just for the chance to talk alone and to see that buck." Scott stopped and turned around to head back. "Thanks for asking me, Adam." He smiled.

Adam started heading for home too. "Thank you for coming with me. I love this, but it's much better when you've got company. Not to mention safer. Tomorrow evening will be different though. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Back at the house they climbed back in through the window.

"Well, you'd better try and catch some sleep, it will be sunrise soon enough and that dadblamed woodpile will be waiting for us. Just be quiet when you go to your room."

As Scott said goodnight to Adam and slipped off to his own room, he didn't notice that they were both being watched.

\--

End of part 18

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonanza: Evolution - part 19  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The next morning Adam woke up only a little later than he should have, but as soon as he opened his eyes he realized Scott would probably have a harder time getting up. He quickly got dressed, went over to Scott's room and knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer he walked in.

"Scott, come on, wake up. The woodpile is waiting for us."

Scott groaned. "Ask it to wait until morning." He cranked an eye open. "Oh no. It IS morning." He sat up and yawned. "Maybe sneaking out at nights when you've got to get up at the crack of dawn isn't the smartest idea in the world. I'll probably chop my own foot off."

Adam grinned. "Yes, there's always a price to pay. I'm used to it. You will be too. And don't worry, you won't chop off your feet. The cold outside will wake you up pretty quick. Well, hurry up, see you downstairs."

After a quick bite they were both working hard at the woodpile when Hoss and Forge made their way from the house to the barn.

"Better work hard, ya both, ya wouldn't want Pa mad at ya, would ya?" He looked at Forge and laughed. "Doncha think it's kinda funny that we're the only two not in trouble? Well, let's get to our regular chores, don't wanna leave Hop Sing waiting with breakfast. No use in wastin' good food."

"See you both later!" Forge waved. "Be careful not to chop your foot off, Scott!" He chuckled and headed off with Hoss.

"Little brothers," Scott said wryly and shook his head.

\--

Kurt knocked quietly on Little Joe's bedroom door. "Little Joe, it's me, Kurt. Are you up yet?"

"No." Little Joe groaned from under the blankets, but a moment later he realized who it was. "Yeah, sure, I am now. Wish I wasn't though. Come in."

He sat up in bed, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes with his hands. "I hate the mornings."

"Me too." Kurt bounded over on all fours and leapt up onto the bed, yellow eyes sparkling with mischief. "Guess what I saw last night! Scott and Adam were sneaking back into the house after we were all in bed!"

Little Joe's eyes got as big as saucers. "Honest? Hot diggety. Wonder what they've been doing. Bet it ain't something Pa would approve of." 

He was suddenly wide awake. "Ya know, ever since Adam came back from   
Boston he's been on my case. Always tellin' Pa he lets me get away with too much. Oh, I wish I could just snitch on them. Dunno 'bout Scott, but I'd like ta see Adam bein' taken down a peg. But I ain't no snitch."

"I couldn't tell on Scott anyway," Kurt admitted. "He hasn't done anything to me, and he's one of my best friends. BUT," he added with a fanged grin, "it's a piece of information we might be able to use later, like if they're tempted to tell on US for something or if we need their help in getting away with something else."

Little Joe nodded approvingly. "Yeah, that could be some real good information ta get out of something." He giggled. "Well, that means we have a sort of free turn on a prank or some mischief, don't we? At least if'n we stay away from the others."

He jumped out of bed. "Better get ready for chores an' breakfast. 'Sides I wanna see Adam slave at the woodpile."

"Yeah, let's go watch Scott chop his foot off!" Kurt laughed. "See you downstairs!" He teleported back to his own room.

\--

Ben made it downstairs to find Logan already at the breakfast table. Hop Sing was just pouring him his coffee.

"Missa Cartwright coffee too, not look awake. Boys all still outside."

"Thanks, Hop Sing, I could sure use some coffee." He sat down and looked at Logan. "Wonder what those boys have in store for us today. Yesterday was quite a day."

"I never knew what to expect from them at home," Logan admitted as he sipped his own coffee. "I figure it won't be any different here except that they'll find new and innovative ways to get into trouble." He nodded toward the window. "I'm glad that Scott's doing his share of the chopping with Adam. I think he's getting the hang of it, and although I know he's in good shape from our training sessions, his muscles aren't used to the chopping motion, so he must be pretty sore." He chuckled. "Good."

Ben grinned. "That's the whole purpose. Well, that and the getting up earlier than usual. Little Joe hates it. I think if I'd offer him a choice between a tanning and a week's worth of chopping, he'd choose a tanning. Maybe."

He sipped on his coffee as Hop Sing brought in some plates. "Mind you,   
combined with my boys I think we'll have our hands full."

At that moment Hoss barged in with Forge close behind, closing the door   
with a slam. "Hi Pa, Uncle Logan." he laughed. "Sure sounds funny." He hung up his coat and hat and walked over to the table. "The others better come soon, I'm plumb starving."

Ben raised his eyebrows and sighed. "Must you slam the door like that, Hoss?"

Hoss looked sheepish. "Sorry, Pa, I'll try not to."

"How're you doing this morning, kid?" Logan asked Forge. "Are the chores getting easier yet?"

"You mean the actual DOING of them or having to get up this early and go straight to work?" Forge grinned. "I'll get used to both. I can't say I enjoy the chores, but it's still new and different, so it's interesting. Ask me again if we're still here a month from now."

"Nah, by then I won't care if you like it or not," Logan replied and Forge laughed.

There was a *BAMF!* and Kurt appeared perched on his seat. "Oh boy, am I hungry!" he declared, rubbing his hands together.

"Kurt, put your butt on the chair," Logan told him. Kurt obediently plopped out of his crouch to sit properly. "Where's Little Joe?"

"He'll be here in a minute. Adam and Scott look done, too," Kurt said, then added mischievously, "Done in, that is."

Scott walked into the room, yawning and rubbing his shoulder. "Good morning," he murmured sleepily.

Adam and Little Joe were right behind him. Adam wasn't yawning, but he didn't look very awake either. He sat down at the table and just poured himself some coffee.

"You seem tired, Adam, don't tell me you can't handle getting up early anymore." Ben smiled at his oldest. "Only four more days and then you can have another hour sleep in the morning."

Little Joe sat down and hid a grin. Yeah, he knew why those two were so tired this morning. He glanced at Kurt. He seemed to be having trouble not to grin either.

Ben looked up from his breakfast. "Boys, will you be all right going to school alone today? Logan, Adam and I need to get an early start today, we're heading over to the lumber camp. Hoss can drive the carriage."

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Uncle Ben," Scott assured him.

"Behave yourselves today," Logan told them, looking especially at Kurt. "I don't want to have to talk to your teacher again."

"I'll bet you don't," Forge chuckled. "She might start quoting Shakespeare to you."

"Not funny," Logan warned. "Just do as I say, all of you."

Little Joe looked at Logan with big eyes. That man sure was just as intimidating as Pa was. He wasn't sure if he was talking to all of them or just the X-Men, but one look on Pa told him it didn't matter, Pa felt the same way. Boy, it would be harder now that there were two adults in the house to keep an eye on them and yell at them.

Hoss got up. Normally he would have continued eating a little while longer, but not this time. "I'll go an' get the carriage ready, Pa. Mebbe we should be thinkin' of ridin' lessons tomorrow. They're gonna need their own mounts too."

Ben nodded. "Yes, we should definitely do that, you can't live on the ranch without being able to ride."

"You're right," Scott agreed.

"Wunderbar!" Kurt said excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"_I_ can," Forge murmured under his breath.

\--

End of part 19

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonanza: Evolution - part 20  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

As soon as Little Joe saw Miss Jones' face he realized she wasn't in a good mood. He looked over at Kurt and made a face. He whispered: "Better be careful today, don't think she'd let anyone get away with things."

"Class, if you'll pass down your essays I will read them while you're reading the next chapter in your history book. That goes for all levels and I want you to read carefully, because there will be a test on it this afternoon."

The boys passed their essays forward with the others' and opened their history books to read. Forge was a little relieved, as he'd been afraid that Miss Jones might insist that they all read the essays out loud. It was one thing to be brave about his political statements on paper for her eyes only -- quite another to think about declaring them to all assembled. He'd allowed Adam to read it over as he'd requested, and he'd given it his seal of approval. He just hoped Miss Jones would feel the same way.

Kurt did his best to concentrate on his textbook. Logan hadn't been kidding when he'd warned him to behave, and after their fright of the previous day, he wasn't anxious to push his luck. But of course, he DID have that information on Scott, which made him feel a little better. At least if anything did happen today, the elder boy might help him out of it -- whether he wanted to or not.

Miss Jones started reading the essays and she was writing down a lot of comments on most of them, every once in a while looking up to see if everyone was still doing as they had been told to.

Suddenly there was a loud scream in the room.

Miss Jones looked up. "What's wrong, Mary?"

The girl was crying. "Mitch put something sticky in my hair, Miss, it won't come out."

Miss Jones walked over to the girl to have a look at it. "Oh, Mitch, this is disgusting. Mary, why don't you go home and try to wash it out, although I honestly don't know if it will, it looks like glue. Anne, you go with her."

Both girls left the room, Mary still crying and Anne glaring at Mitch.

"Mitch, up front. Now." Mitch did as he was told. Miss Jones followed him and took up a large ruler from her desk. "Hold out your hands, young man."

Trying to look indifferent Mitch held out his hands palm up, and Miss Jones whacked the ruler down five times on each hand. Mitch was crying by the sixth stroke and when she was finished he put his hands under his arms trying to ease the pain.

"I'll be writing your father a note, Mitch, I'm sure he'll want to know this." Mitch swallowed hard, knowing what would happen at home and walked back to his seat, a picture of misery.

"Get back to work everyone." Miss Jones waited until all the kids were looking in their textbooks again and continued reading the essays.

Scott, Kurt, and Forge sat frozen with their mouths open. They had never seen anything like that before. Forge felt his hands tingle and he clenched them into fists in an attempt to stop it. How would he work on the time machine if he was punished in such a way? How would it affect his mutation?

Scott swallowed hard. This was a completely different side to Miss Jones, and he found himself suddenly taking her much more seriously. Mitch was crying - the punishment must have hurt a lot, not to mention the embarrassment. He vowed to watch his step and hoped his younger 'siblings' had the sense to do the same.

Kurt tried hard to control his breathing. It hadn't occurred to him that something like this could happen. If Miss Jones ever decided to spank his hands like that, the moment she took hold of one she'd feel his two furry fingers through the hologram. Granted, that would probably put a quick end to the punishment, but once they picked her up off the floor, there would be a lot of questions to answer.

Hoss did his best to concentrate on his work, but he had a hard time at it. He had seen his 'cousins' faces and knew they had learned something new. Obviously teachers didn't do this where they came from. Strange. How could he tell them Mitch had gotten off easy?

Finally Miss Jones put down her pen and looked up at the students. "Forge, I'd like to speak to you for a minute, the rest can go outside for recess."

Some of the kids grinned maliciously at Forge as they left. Scott patted his shoulder encouragingly as he passed, but Kurt could only manage a look of sympathy. Feeling somewhat ill, Forge waited until everyone was out of the room before he got up and went to stand in front of the teacher's desk. "Yes, Miss Jones?" he said, his voice cracking a little from nerves.

She smiled at him. "There's no need to be nervous, Forge, I just wanted to talk to you about your essay. It's very well written, the test yesterday obviously didn't lie: you are a very intelligent young man and I'm going to give you a very high mark for this." Then she got serious. "But having said that, I think you'll understand why I won't read this out loud even though it's the best essay that's been handed to me in a long time. I don't think the class and our town and school board are ready for this."

Forge nodded. "I understand. I really don't want to cause any trouble -- it was just all I could think of to write about. I guess because it was foremost on my mind."

"Well, I can imagine that and like I said it was an excellent essay. You didn't cause any trouble. Don't let this stop you from writing what you want, as long as you're doing a good job it's alright. Now why don't you go and join the others outside?"

\--

"Hey guys!" Kurt and Scott hurried over to Hoss and Little Joe. "Does that happen often? Kids getting punished like that?" Scott asked.

"I hope Forge is okay," Kurt glanced back toward the door.

"Yeah, I won't say every day, but it happens a lot." Looking at Mitch, Little Joe snorted. "He got off lightly. He could've gotten the switch or the paddle. But I think Jonesy knows how his Pa deals with notes from school. Just watch him tryin' ta sit down in church Sunday. Gettin' it at school, means gettin' it double at home fer him."

Hoss cuffed his little brother. "Ain't none o' yer business what his Pa does, Little Joe. An' Pa's the same an' ya know it." He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Forge'll be fine, he ain't done nuffin' wrong."

"Hi everyone, hope you weren't too worried about me," Forge said as he approached. He ignored the disappointed expressions of those students who'd expected to see him emerge in tears. "Miss Jones just wanted to talk to me about my essay."

"That's a relief, mein brudder," Kurt said with a grin. "After what we witnessed earlier, I was pretty worried."

"So was I at first," Forge admitted.

"Well, with that outta the way, what'd'ya say we start thinkin' 'bout tomorrow. We can't teach ya how ta ride all day, so we'd better get that outta the way in the mornin' an' then maybe we can go fishin' in the afternoon. Or explorin'?" Hoss suggested.

"We can show 'em the lake, Hoss an' oh, maybe ... we could show our ... well ... ya know ...." Joe looked at bit unsure at his older brother, who immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Sure, we can show 'em the cave. But ya'll better promise not ta tell any grown ups 'bout it. It's our secret hide-out."

"Grown-ups?" Scott repeated. "Does that include Adam?"

Hoss scratched his head. "Yeah, well, sometimes it does, but in this here case it don't matter much, cuz he's the one who discovered the cave in the first place an' showed it ta us. But if'n yer plannin' mischief or a prank it ain't always smart ta let Adam know."

Unless Adam is the one suggesting the mischief, Scott mused, thinking of how the elder Cartwright would be taking him to the saloon that night.

\--

End of part 20

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonanza: Evolution - part 21  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

"Hoss, would you say grace tonight?" Ben asked his middle son at supper that evening.

"Sure, Pa." Hoss bowed his head and folded his big hands. "I thank ya, Lord, fer not gettin' into trouble today in school an' fer helpin' me ta convince Pa ta let us go out explorin' an' fishin' tomorrow. Hope it works." He stopped, glanced at his father who just looked down at his hands and then continued. "Oh, an' thank ya fer that apple pie Hop Sing baked. It sure smells good."

Ben hid his grin. "Thank you, son, well, let's eat."

"Amen!" Kurt said enthusiastically, eyeing the pie as well.

"That's for dessert, Elf," Logan reminded him. "And knowing you, you'll still have plenty of room left, so don't worry." He looked around the table at the boys as he passed a bowl of potatoes to Kurt. "Were there any problems at school today? Something that might have triggered that particular prayer from Hoss?"

"Not for any of us there weren't," Scott said, accepting a bowl of carrots. "A boy named Mitch got into trouble for putting glue in a girl's hair. I hope she got it out okay."

"I felt sorry for her, too," Forge said. "Someone put gum in my hair once back in third grade -- my mother had to freeze it and break it off in chunks."

"What's gum?"

"Never mind, Joe, just eat your supper, you haven't touched any of it yet."

"Aw Pa, ya know I don't like carrots."

Ben just looked at his youngest and Joe had to admit defeat. he picked up his fork and started eating. Hoss was already going for seconds.

"Um, Pa, would it be alright if'n we went fishin' tomorrow after the ridin' lessons? Maybe show them a bit o' the ranch?" Hoss asked with expectant eyes.

Ben smiled at him. "Of course that's alright. As long as the chores are done you are free to spend the afternoon as you please. You know that."

"Far out!" Forge grinned.

"Just ignore the way he talks." Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's STILL stuck in the seventies!"

Forge stuck his tongue out at Kurt, who deposited a pea on it. Forge blinked in surprise, then swallowed the pea and laughed good-naturedly.

"Does it take long to learn how to ride?" Scott asked. "There are still places where you can ride horses in modern times, but I've never done it myself."

"I'm really looking forward to it," Kurt said eagerly.

Forge fell silent and pretended to be very interested in what was on his plate.

"You'll learn the basics soon enough, although it does depend on the student. As long as you take your time getting to know your horse and don't overdo things you'll be fine." Ben put down his fork and took his glass of water. "I think Adam already has some horses for you. So you can start learning on your own horse."

Hoss looked at Forge and put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Forge. Just take yer time."

Adam was suddenly lost in thought. He hadn't realized that Scott couldn't ride, so they would have to take the buggy, that wasn't as easy as walking out of the yard, leading your horse by the reigns. Well, they would just have to manage.

"I'm sure we'll all do fine," Scott said and gave Adam a significant look. "I'm a quick learner -- we could even do a fast lesson tonight, if you want, and that way we could both help the others tomorrow."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. It almost sounded as if Scott was up to something.

"Yeah, why not? We still have a bit of time before sunset. We'd have to hurry now though. Pa?" He looked at Ben expectantly.

Ben sighed. "I don't think we really need another instructor..." He realized the two oldest boys probably just want to spend some time away from the younger ones. "Oh well, you go ahead. But be careful. No stunts."

"We'll be careful, Pa. Thanks. Are you coming, Scott, or are you going to fight those four over the last piece of pie?"

Scott laughed and got up. "No thanks, I'm not THAT brave! Excuse us, please." He followed Adam outside.

Kurt waited until Logan was talking to Ben before whispering to Little Joe. "Something's up -- Scott's not that enthusiastic about learning to ride."

"Yeah, they're up to something. Adam's got his poker face on. Reckon we should keep an eye on them." Joe whispered back.

"Pa, can we be excused?" He said out loud.

"May we be excused." Ben corrected out of habit. "Yes, you may."

"Come on, Kurt." He almost pulled Kurt outside over to the barn to climb up to the hayloft.

At first it didn't look like the two boys were going to yield any results with their hiding place -- Scott and Adam were conducting Scott's riding lesson outside after all. But right when Kurt felt himself getting stiff from being in the same position for too long, he heard voices coming closer.

"See, I told you I was a quick learner," Scott was saying as he entered the barn. "Once the horse realized that I wasn't completely inept -- or at least, once I fooled him into thinking that -- we got along fine." He laughed. "It was fun, I'm going to enjoy riding."

"Yeah, I have to admit it; you did very well. And you and your horse got on well too. You should come up with a name for him. We all got to name our own horses." Adam led the horses back into their stalls. He handed Scott a brush. "Here, you'd better brush him down and get him some water. That's actually the first rule about learning how to ride: a man always takes care of his mount first and himself later."

He started brushing down Sport, looking up at Scott. "I think you could even try to ride him to town tonight, beats having to get the buggy out of here unnoticed."

Kurt looked at Little Joe and grinned. So THAT'S what the big secret was! The older boys were sneaking out again!

Scott brushed his horse with firm, deliberate strokes the way Adam had shown him. "As long as you don't think my inexperience poses any danger to the horse in the dark, I'll give it a try," he agreed.

"Just as long as you stay calm and trust your horse, you'll be fine and I'll be with you, so don't worry about it." Adam reassured him. "Let's go inside and get some cocoa before heading off to bed. Just be in my room at 10.30. Everyone will be asleep by then."

Little Joe waited until Scott and Adam had left the barn.

"We'll tail 'em, Cooch can carry us both, I'm dying to know where they're going to."

\--

End of part 21

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonanza: Evolution - part 22  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Later that night the two younger boys climbed out through Joe's window and hid in the hayloft to wait for Adam and Scott.

They didn't have to wait long. Only 15 minutes later the two oldest boys came into the barn and quickly saddled up their horses. They were whispering and the two boys hiding in the loft couldn't hear what they were saying, but that didn't matter.

Adam checked Scott's horse, checked the cinch to make sure it was tight enough and within minutes they led their horses out of the barn.

Joe nudged Kurt and they quickly and quietly climbed down the ladder and Joe saddled up Cochise.

Joe mounted and gave Kurt a hand to pull him up so he could sit behind him.

"Hold on to me, Kurt."

Kurt wrapped his long tail around Little Joe's waist, virtually anchoring himself to him. He lightly rested his two furry hands on the other boy's shoulders.

"I still can't believe Scott, the guy everyone thinks of as Mr. Military, Mr. Straight Arrow, the BORING one, is breaking the rules! And he's already being punished with the woodpile! Do you think they're likely to see us?"

"Nah, Hoss has taught me some things 'bout huntin', I spose it's the same. Tricky thing is ta keep enough distance but don't lose sight of them. Good thing it's clear and we've got the moonlight. That's enough. But keep your voice down, sound carries far at night." Little Joe whispered.

They rode in silence for a while, following the two older boys, who seemed to be chatting all the way. After a few miles Little Joe had a good idea where they were heading.

"They're definitely goin' ta Virginia City an' that can only mean one thing: they're plannin' to go ta the saloon, probably The Bucket of Blood. Oh boy, are they gonna be in trouble when they get caught." Little Joe gloated, having a hard time not to giggle.

"'When' they get caught? You mean it's a given that they will?" Kurt asked in a whisper. He couldn't help worrying about Scott -- this was so out of character for him. Back home, he'd be the one telling all the younger kids that underage drinking and sneaking out after curfew was wrong.

And why would ANYONE in their right mind want to go to some place called 'The Bucket of Blood'?!

"Heck, I dunno fer sure of course, but somehow ya can't keep secrets from Pa for long. It ain't fair." Little Joe whispered back. "An' I think The Bucket of Blood sounds real int'resting."

As they entered town they stopped talking, trying to stay out of sight.

Adam and Scott had less worry of being seen. They tied up their horses outside the Bucket of Blood and went inside.

It very busy in the saloon, even for a Friday Night. There were about five girls in low-cut dresses with feathers in their hair walking around, a little further inside there was a poker game going on and there was quite some money on the table.

As soon as they had made their way to the bar one of the girls came up to them.

"Well, if that ain't Adam Cartwright. Who's your friend? He's cute."

"Hi Glory, this is Scott Logan, my cousin, he's staying with us with his family. Scott, this is Glory." While Adam turned around to the bartender and ordered three beer, Glory extended her hand to Scott, palm down.

"I've a feeling we'll get along fine, Scott Logan."

Scott accepted the saloon girl's hand and kissed the back of it, hoping that was what she'd expected him to do. "It's very nice to meet you," he said politely, glad that his glasses, unheard of in these times, weren't freaking her out at all. "Glory is a really pretty name," he remarked.

Now in his induced form, Kurt peered around the corner of the doorway. Whoa, he thought, Scott was kissing a saloon girl! Sort of.

Little Joe was standing right behind him and snickered, but he pulled Kurt away from the door. "Ya really don't wanna get caught in there, Kurt, believe me. Come on." And he took him to the side of the building, where they could stay out of sight, but look inside through the window. Glory was now flirting with both boys and drinking a beer.

"So, Scott, wanna join in a little poker game over there?" Glory was playing with the tassels on his brand new vest. "Adam here sure enjoys a game every now and then, don't you, Adam?" And her hand went through Adam's hair. He just nodded.

"Sure, that might be fun," Scott said. "I don't have a lot of money, though." The X-Men leader felt a little guilty, first for actually knowing how to play poker and secondly for the thought of wasting his limited funds on it. They'd all had to exchange what cash they had on hand for the current money generously provided by Ben since what they'd brought with them was clearly not produced in this era. The Cartwright boys had been surprised when the X-Men showed the amount of money they carried - amounts that weren't that impressive in 2002,   
but equaled a small fortune in 1863. Logan told Ben what the conversion would be and his host had given the boys what he felt was fair and wouldn't arouse suspicion. Scott wasn't sure how long he could last in a poker game on what he had.

"Oh, I've got enough. Pa just gave me my wages and that should get us through the night." They walked over to the table in the corner. "Mind if we sit in on this game?" Adam asked and without speaking two chairs were pushed back so they could sit down.

The boys sat down and Glory took up position behind them keeping her hands on their shoulders. "Good luck, handsomes."

Outside looking through the window Little Joe watched in shock how his brother and 'cousin' sat down, threw some money on the table and were dealt their cards. "They are gamblin'! Pa is gonna bust his seams if'n he finds out. We ain't allowed t'gamble."

"It looks like something Adam has done before, too," Kurt observed. Scott looked a little ill at ease at the table, but Adam certainly didn't. He wondered if Scott's unease came from being involved in a real game with money, the tough characters they were playing against, or the saloon girl massaging his shoulders. He wondered how Logan would react if he knew where his eldest 'son' was about now.

\--

End of part 22

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonanza: Evolution - part 23  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Soon Adam and Scott were engrossed in their game. And they were doing alright for themselves too. Adam already had a poker face and Scott's glasses were hiding part of his face making it hard for the other players to read him.

"Why don't I get the two of you some whiskey, handsomes." Glory said while running her finger over the brim of Adam's hat. Adam looked up for a moment and smiled at her.

"Sure, why don't you save yourself some time and get us a whole bottle." He gave her some cash and she went over to the bar. Adam leaned over to Scott and whispered: "I hope you like whiskey."

Scott briefly considered lying to his new friend, but decided against it, "I've never had it before," he admitted. In truth, he was already feeling the effects of the beer they'd been given earlier. He wagered that whiskey was something stronger, but didn't want to look like a kid in front of either Adam or the men they were playing with. "I'd like to try it, though."

"Well, here's your chance." Adam said as Glory brought them their bottle and three glasses. She poured them all a glass.

"Here's to a great night." Adam said as he downed his whiskey. He didn't really know why, but he felt the urge to show off a bit and he poured himself another glass.

Adam looked at his cards and threw some money on the pile in the middle. "I'll raise you 5."

"I fold," Scott said. He may have been half-drunk on beer and was now downing whiskey straight, but he knew a bad hand from a good one. He swallowed some more of the whiskey and was surprised to find that he'd finished his first glass. He pushed the empty toward Adam with a grin. "Why not?" he asked.

Through the window, Kurt's eyes widened.

Adam grinned at him and poured him another whiskey. He had a good hand and he had a feeling he might win this game.

"Hey, you there, now we've bin pretty damn hospitable to ya, but with that thing there on yer nose yer makin' us think ya got something ta hide. Ya ain't got nothing ta hide, have ya, boy? Ya wouldn't be cheatin' now, would ya?" One of the other players, who had been losing five hands in a row was glaring at Scott   
suspiciously.

"Come on, Matt, you know I never cheat and neither does my cousin, we've just been lucky." Adam tried to pacify the man. "Why don't you have a drink on me?" And he poured Matt a whiskey. Matt snorted, but accepted the drink.

"But I'm keepin' an eye on ya, sonny."

Scott snorted -- the whiskey on top of the beer was having a brazening effect on him. "I may be a kid, but you wouldn't want MY eye on YOU, friend," he said, hand reaching for the arm of his glasses.

"Uh oh!" Kurt ducked and pulled Little Joe down with him.

"What's..." Little Joe started. "oh, you mean he's gonna....oh, boy." He squatted down next to Kurt, not daring to watch this.

"Scott, it's not worth it." Adam put a hand on Scott's arm. "He's only trying to rile you."

At the same time Glory was trying to change his mood. "Ah, you're not gonna start a fight now, are you, handsome? We were just having so much fun. Look, it's just a bit of teasing. Matt's a good guy. Now don't do something you'll regret. Sam always sends for the sheriff when there's a fight and I know Ben Cartwright well enough to know he don't hold to fightin'."

"Ah, come on Glory, why stop 'im? If'n he want ta make a fool outta himself, let 'im."

Scott considered his options through his alcohol-fuzzed mind. It sounded like this bozo was trying to MAKE him start a fight, and he trusted Adam ... heck, he trusted Glory more than the man across the table from him. Both of them had made more sense in their arguments against fighting, and when he really thought hard, he could remember why using his power here was a bad idea. He sat back and shook his head. "I'm not gonna let you bait me," he said. "Let's finish this hand."

Kurt cautiously peeked up over the edge of the window sill. "Phew!" he murmured. "I think Scott's backed off for now."

Just like Kurt outside Adam sighed a breath of relief. This could have turned ugly, fighting was one thing, but the use of powers had already gotten them in trouble and that had been in the privacy of their own yard.

"Glad to hear it, Scott, here, have another whiskey." and Glory poured him another one as she sat down on his lap.

"Now, isn't this much better, handsome?" Glory asked. She tipped his hat on the floor and pulled her fingers through his hair. "I like that thing on your face, makes you look real smart in a way. Silly ain't I?"

Adam won the game with a double pair and downed his fourth whiskey.

"You like them?" Scott said to Glory, enjoying the feel of her fingers through his hair and her bottom on his lap. Her well-exposed cleavage was at a perfect angle for his vision and although deep in the recesses of his boy-next-door mind he knew he shouldn't peek, he did. "I like them, too," he added, although he wasn't talking about the glasses anymore.

Adam grinned. Seemed like Scott was having a good time.

"Scott Logan, what are you staring at?" Glory chided. "A gentleman doesn't look at a lady's chest."

Adam laughed. "Don't let her fool you, Scott, give her five minutes and she'll be taking you upstairs to show you even more." He looked at Glory. "Come on, take it easy on him, he's only 17."

"Oh, but I like 'm young, Adam, YOU should know that."

Adam blushed.

Scott forced his eyes away from Glory's attributes to look at her face. "Wow, I'm sorry ... don't know what got into me ...." He hiccupped then giggled. "Or maybe I do!"

"Little Joe," Kurt murmured, staring at the sight. "I'm thinking we should go soon if we want to keep from being caught. If Logan gets a whiff of Scott, he's going to have kittens, and _I_ don't want to be another target for his anger."

Little Joe nodded. "Yeah, me neither. He sounds as bad as Pa. Let's just go home and catch a few hours sleep. The way this is looking they won't be going home for quite a while. Wouldn't want to be in their shoes if'n they get caught." He giggled softly. "Would wanna watch though."

"Shame on you!" Kurt scolded good-naturedly. He hadn't quite decided yet himself how he felt about what Scott was doing and what might happen to him. It was still so much of a shock to realize he was doing it at all! "Come on, let's go," he said, and the two boys slipped away from the window.

\--  
End of part 23

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let anyone know who might be waiting for anything I've been posting that I've had some health issues lately including a hospital stay. I apologize for the delays, but can't promise there won't be more.

Bonanza: Evolution - part 24  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Little Joe was a bit nervous as they came closer to the ranch. He hoped Pa wouldn't be waiting in his room for them. They took care of their horses quickly and quietly and made their way to the house to climb back in through Joe's window.

Joe took a peek through the curtain, but there didn't seem to be anyone waiting for them. He slipped in and looked around. No. The room was empty.

"I think we're safe." He whispered.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "We should have just teleported in from the barn -- less chance of being seen that way. In fact, mein freund, I think I'll just 'port straight to my bed." He shook his head and chuckled. "If Logan catches Scott coming in, no one will be able to sleep through the blast, so we may as well get what we can now. Goodnight!"

He disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Little Joe watched his friend disappear, still in awe at that great gift. He pulled himself together and got ready for bed. He crawled under the covers and was asleep within seconds.

\--

Back in Virginia City Adam had just ordered another bottle of whiskey. The opponents were drinking and losing heavily and Adam had quite a bit of money in his pocket.

As he glanced at Scott he saw that Glory was still all over him. He smiled. If only the boy weren't drunk he might get lucky that night. It was obvious Scott wasn't used to alcohol, but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You want another drink, Scott, or would you rather have a cup of coffee. I'm sure Sam would get you one."

Coffee? Scott tried to remember exactly what 'coffee' was. Glory's hand was inside his shirt and she was doing things to his chest that felt really good, not to mention the way she was tickling his earlobe with her lips. It occurred to him that it might be a bad thing if she decided to take off his glasses or bumped them accidentally ... but who cared? He was feeling too good.

Drink or coffee? Coffee or drink?

Before he could decide, he started to feel less than good. In fact, he felt a little sick.

"Glory," he mumbled, "I think you'd better get up ...."

Glory had been working in saloons long enough to recognize the signs. She jumped off his lap immediately. Adam saw the movement and next the pale, almost green look on Scott's face and knew they had to get him out of there.

"Whoa, come on, buddy, hold on for a few more moments."

He took him by the arm and started walking him to the doorway. Glory started going with them, but returned to bring the winnings with her. She knew her customers only too well and didn't want these two nice boys being robbed.

Scott suddenly broke away from Adam and stumbled out the front door of the saloon. He could hear the taunting laughter of the men inside jeering at him for being a 'kid who couldn't hold his liquor', but right then, he didn't care. As he repeatedly threw up in the bushes until there was nothing left but dry heaves, Scott frankly didn't care WHAT they said about him. He just wanted his head to stop spinning.

Glory and Adam had run after him and Glory was rubbing Scott's back, making soothing sounds and Adam was feeling very guilty. Scott had TOLD him he never had whiskey and still he'd given it to him, over and over again.

"I'm sorry, man, I really am."

"Adam, if you want to I can let the two of you sleep in my room." She gave him a little smile. "I promise, I would share with one of the other girls for the night."

Adam wasn't looking forward to going home, but he knew this wasn't an option either. "Thanks for the offer, Glory, you're the best, but if we want at least a chance of getting out of this in one piece we'd better make sure we sleep in our own beds. Come on, Scott, we'd better head for the Ponderosa."

Scott wiped his mouth. "I'm sorry, Adam. I feel a little better now if you want to stay. I can just sit out here in the fresh air a while." It was true, now that he'd been sick, he did feel better. Even his head was clearing, even if it felt extremely heavy. He hated to think he'd ruin Adam's fun. His 'cousin' would never take him anywhere again, and he wouldn't blame him.

Adam smiled. "Well, I would like to stay, but I know it will take us a while to get home, especially in the dark and that woodpile is waiting for us in just a few hours already. I'm not even sure I'm going to make that and I'm not half as drunk as you. If we leave now we can actually make it before sun rise. Can you ride?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay." He looked up apologetically at Glory. "I'm sorry you had to see this. I'm not exactly at my best here." Thank God no one ELSE saw this, he thought. None of the X-Men, either here or back in 2002, would believe it. And he didn't even want to think how Logan would react if HE knew!

Glory smiled at him. "If you haven't been at your best tonight, I would really love to see you when you are. You go and get some rest." She kissed him very lightly on the lips. "You come back soon, ya hear?"

She went back inside to her other customers and Adam and Scott walked over to their horses. Adam held on to him, just to be on the safe side and helped him mount his horse.

"I guess we could look at the bright side," Scott said, making sure he had a good grip on the reins. "At least we got out of there without having to fight anyone, and you made a bundle of money. Now we just have to get in the house without waking anyone and we're home free."

"Yeah, I sure won a lot of money. More than ever before. Well, let's get a move on."

Adam had a bad feeling about this. Climbing back in would be difficult to say the least. And there was always the risk that Pa found out when he went to town. Big winnings like this didn't go unnoticed. It was dark and they couldn't go fast, so by the time they neared the ranch it was halfway through the night. "God, by the time we're in bed we won't have more than one or two hours sleep. Are you still okay, Scott, you've been quiet for a while?"

"Zzzzzzzzz ...."

"Scott? Come on ... Scott!!" Adam pulled up close and took the reigns. Then he gave Scott a little shake, making sure he had a good hold on his arm. "Come on, Scott, you can't sleep on your horse, he isn't experienced enough to find his own way." He gave him another shake. "Wake up!"

Scott came to with a start and blinked at his surroundings in confusion until he saw Adam. "Oh ... Adam." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm really sorry. Are we still far from home?"

"No, we're nearly there. But you have to stay awake for a little while longer."

As they continued Adam stayed close and kept an eye on his friend. It wasn't long before the saw the contours of the barn.

"I think we better dismount now and walk the rest of the way. We don't want anyone to wake up." Adam dismounted and gave Scott a hand. "Only a few yards, Scott."

\--

Logan stirred in his sleep, then opened his eyes. He sniffed. Something wasn't right. He sat up and sniffed again, taking a mental head count. Two scents were missing -- Adam and Scott's. He checked the clock. Still too early for them to be working on the woodpile. He got out of bed.

He was about to go downstairs when his sharp hearing picked up a noise   
outside and he went to the window. There he caught the smell full-blast.

Alcohol, vomit, perfume, a woman ... and the boys.

A low growl emitted from Logan's throat.

\--

Scott was more than relieved to finally reach the house -- he was looking forward to getting himself cleaned up and going to bed. Actually, tired as he was, the cleaning up part might wait until morning. Which would come all too soon.

"We made it," he said to Adam in relief.

"No, you didn't."

\--

End of part 24

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonanza: Evolution - part 25  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The boys stopped dead in their tracks and Adam looked straight into Logan's angry face. He realized it was even scarier than Pa's. He started to feel sick.

"Hi, Logan, we um..." for once the words didn't come. "We just..."

"That's Uncle Logan to you, kid," Logan reminded him warningly and turned his glare on Scott. "You've been drinking."

Scott cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah," he admitted pointlessly. He knew as well as anyone how good Logan's nose was. He shuddered to think what else the man could smell on him.

"Do you think that just because we're not home that you're on some kind of VACATION?!" Logan demanded, not caring that his voice was rising. "There's no X-Men team to lead, so Cyclops can not only slack off, but turn into exactly what everyone hates in a teenager?!"

"It wasn't like that, Logan -- "

*SNIKT*

Despite his exhaustion and weakness from being sick, Scott jumped at the sudden appearance of Logan's adamantium claws.

"WHAT did you call me?" the burly mutant demanded in a low voice.

Scott swallowed. "I'm sorry ... Pa."

The claws retracted. "That's better," Logan told him. "We're probably going to be here for a long time, and we're adopting a no-tolerance policy on our roles around here. It only takes one slip-up to cause irreparable damage. I'm your father here, Scott, and that's all there is to it." He looked the boy up and down, sneering in disgust. "And speaking of zero tolerance, get in the house. NOW!"

Scott moved faster than he would have thought possible under his present physical circumstances.

Adam hesitated one second, he opened his mouth to say something, but one more look at Logan's face changed his mind.

"Yes, sir." And he followed Scott inside. He looked around to see if his father was there, but he didn't see anyone. He was sure it wouldn't take long for Pa to wake up though. This was not how he had envisioned this night.

"Sorry." He whispered to Scott as he walked over to the settee to sit down.

Ben was still half asleep. He thought he'd heard something outside and now he was sure he heard the door and voices downstairs. He got up and quickly put on his robe and slippers to find out what was wrong. As he left his room and walked over to the stairs he saw Kurt and Forge there.

"What do you think YOU'RE doing out of bed?" His voice boomed through the house and he glared at them for a moment.

Downstairs Adam cringed. Pa! He slumped back on the settee. He wished he could disappear.

One look downstairs changed Ben's focus immediately.

Ben turned to Forge and Kurt. "You two. Go to bed. NOW." He didn't wait to see if they obeyed, but turned his attention to his oldest son.

"Adam Cartwright!" His voice was still booming as he descended. "Where the heck have you been? And why is Scott looking so awful."

Adam was looking at his hands, trying to avoid Pa's glare. "We um ..we were in town, sir."

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you." Adam's head snapped up. "In town? Don't tell me: The Bucket of Blood." 

Adam nodded. "Yes, sir." He glanced at Logan and Scott. "I took Scott to the saloon. It was my idea."

Kurt had grabbed Forge and teleported back to his room as soon as Ben   
commanded it, but once their 'uncle' had gone downstairs, he teleported right back to their hiding place. After all, he hadn't told them to STAY in bed ....

"Did he say a saloon?" Forge breathed in amazement.

Kurt nodded. "Don't tell anyone, but Little Joe and I followed them. They were drinking and playing poker and the saloon girl was all OVER Scott!" And that's not even the first time they sneaked out, he thought, but didn't speak it aloud.

Downstairs, Logan was giving Scott an incredulous look. "You let someone take you to a place called The Bucket of Blood?! Did you leave your BRAINS back in 2002, kid?!"

Scott gulped. "I thought it would be fun to spend some time with Adam and see more of what people do here."

"Since when do you think that getting drunk and puking are FUN?!" Logan bellowed. "To my knowledge, you never drank BEFORE you came here! You think just because we've traveled back to before you were born gives you some sort of license to do whatever the hell you want?!"

"No sir," Scott said quietly, trying to keep his voice from trembling in the face of Logan's fury.

"And as for you, young man, I know you're old enough to go out and have a beer every once in a while. But you know perfectly well, that this is not acceptable behaviour. Bringing Scott into the saloon, getting him, and yourself I might add, drunk. I suppose there was a nice girl too and probably a game of cards. Wasn't there?" Ben's voice had turned quiet now, dangerously quiet.

Adam bowed his head. "Yes, sir."

"You didn't let him....You haven't been upstairs, have you?"

Adam's head snapped up again, eyes shocked. "No, sir, of course not."

"Well, that's one thing, I suppose. Adam, I depend on you to be an example to your brothers and your cousins now. How can I trust you if you do stupid things like this? You're 21, Adam, a college graduate. I expect some sense from you. You've got brains, so use them."

"It's like Scott said, sir, we just wanted to have some fun. I wanted to show him another side of life here."

"Well, I doubt if Scott thinks this was fun after tonight. Or tomorrow for that matter." He turned to Logan. "It's late and these two have a woodpile to attend to in a little while. Maybe we should let them get some sleep and deal with them in the morning when they're sober enough to really appreciate some much needed discipline."

Forge and Kurt exchanged an anxious look. That statement sounded decidedly ominous. 

"Sounds like a plan to me," Logan said grimly. "You're right, Scott's still half-drunk, and I want him fully sober so that he remembers what's gonna happen. Besides, there's no sense in ALL of us losing sleep because of them." He glared at the young X-Man. "Go to bed, and make sure you're up in time for that woodpile or I'll drag you outta bed myself and trust me, you don't want THAT to happen."

Scott got to his feet shakily. This talk between the men of 'discipline' and what was going to happen made him inexplicably afraid.

Seeing that people were about to start coming upstairs, Kurt took hold of Forge and teleported him quickly to his own room, then went straight from there back to his own bed.

"You too, Adam." Adam didn't have to be told, he got up as quickly as he could, wanting nothing more than out of the room. As they got upstairs he walked straight to his room and without getting undressed he fell asleep on top of the covers.

\--

End of part 25

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonanza: Evolution - part 26  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Daylight woke Adam much too soon. His head hurt and he felt like he had only just closed his eyes. Suddenly he thought of Scott. He dragged himself out of bed and splashed cold water on his face hoping it would wake him up. It didn't really work. He changed his shirt and went over to Scott's room to see if he was awake. He knocked and went straight inside. Scott was asleep and he gave his arm a shake.

"Wake up. Come on, Scott, you don't want Uncle Logan to come and wake you up."

Scott groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. "Too ... bright," he muttered. His head felt like it was going to explode. At least he wasn't nauseous -- probably because he emptied his stomach completely the previous night. He realized why Adam was there and almost started to cry. How would he ever survive chopping wood when every fall of the axe would feel like it was splitting his head open   
instead of the wood?

"Scott, come on, I know you've got more than a slight headache, heck even I've got a terrible headache, but we really have to get downstairs." His voice was gentler now. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Hop Sing usually gives me something when I've got a hangover. It's awful, but it helps, your headache and nausea will be gone in minutes. I promise."

Scott nodded, then regretted it, as even that simple motion made nuclear bombs go off inside his skull. "Okay," he said, and got up to go downstairs with Adam.

In the kitchen Hop Sing gave them both a glass filled with a brownish looking, awful smelling liquid, all the while muttering at them in Chinese. Adam pinched his nose and drank it all in once. His face showed how awful it was, but he nudged Scott and urged him to do the same.

Scott's face was red from embarrassment. He knew Hop Sing didn't approve of what they'd done, and felt guilty that the man was helping them in spite of it. The stuff in the glass looked disgusting, like something they'd discard from the chamber pots he'd been shown. But there was no way out -- they had to get started on the woodpile, and he couldn't do it with that raging headache. Following Adam's example, he pinched his nose shut and gulped it all down.

"Oh, GROSS!" he exclaimed, fighting the urge to bring it all back up.

"I know, I know. But it works. Thanks, Hop Sing." The little man mumbled something, but took the glasses to wash them up. Adam took Scott's arm. "Come on, better start on that woodpile."

Outside Adam tried not to think about his headache even though he was already feeling a lot better. He knew that in a few more minutes it would be gone, so he took up the axe and split the first log.

Upstairs, the thumping sound of the falling axe woke up Ben. He looked at his pocket watch and smiled. They'd made it. He had a feeling Hop Sing had something to do with that. He got out of bed, had a shave and got dressed. Once downstairs he poured himself some coffee and decided to do some work on the books while he was waiting.

"Good morning, Ben," Logan said when he came in from outside after a while. He poured himself some coffee. "I was restless, so I went for a run. I see the boys got up on time."

"Good morning. Yes, they did, it's amazing." He finished his coffee. "Well, they'll be finished soon, so we have an unpleasant duty to perform. I'm sure you'll agree that a tanning is in order here? And with all these kids around I think we'd better take this to the barn. Agreed?"

"Yep." Logan nodded. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'll be honest with you, Ben. I've never raised a hand to any of the kids in my charge before, and I sure never thought that if the day came when I'd have to, it would be Scott. But maybe that makes it all the more necessary. We ARE going home someday, and he has to remember that he has a team to lead there, not to mention younger kids to influence HERE." He shook his head. "Neither of us are going to like this, and he may not even forgive me for it, but I've no other choice. I love the kid -- I don't want him to get hurt out there."

"Well, it always tears me apart having to tan one of my sons, but I love them too much not to do it." Ben sighed. "Well, let's go."

He proceeded Logan through the door and standing on the porch he watched the boys chop the logs for a minute a two. Then he called out their names. "Adam. Scott. Get your tails over to the barn. Right now."

Adam paled a bit, but he had expected it. He gave Scott an encouraging look and made his way to the barn.

Scott looked from Adam to Ben to Logan and back to Adam again with the classic deer-in-the-headlights expression. Suddenly what he had been thinking might happen in an abstract sort of way was becoming much more real. "Logan?" he questioned in a soft voice.

Logan frowned. "You heard Ben, go. NOW!"

Scott turned and hurried after Adam, his heart pounding.

Adam's stomach was churning when he saw Pa and Logan follow them in the   
barn. He looked at Scott trying to tell him without words that things would be okay, but he knew that the younger boy wouldn't think so, he didn't even know if he believed it himself.

"I think you both know why we're here. Even Scott must have a good idea what is going to happen." Ben's face was grim, but there was also disappointment in his eyes. "We've had the lecture a few hours ago, so is there anything you want to say before we get this over with?" He looked both boys in the eye, while he started to unbuckle his belt.

Adam swallowed hard. "No, sir. Just that I'm sorry, sir. It shouldn't have happened."

"I'm sorry, too," Scott said, and was surprised his voice even worked at that point. He watched Ben pull his belt through the loops with a surreal feeling. This couldn't be happening, Logan couldn't let this happen!

But as he looked at the X-Man's face, he realized this wasn't Logan his instructor anymore. This was Logan his father, and he had broken the rules in their host's house in 1863.

This WAS going to happen.

While he doubled his belt over in his hand with a snap, causing Adam to flinch, Ben looked at Logan. He had on occasion delivered a spanking to someone else's kids, but always when the parent had given him permission or when the child was in his care for a while. This was different. "Are you going to deal with Scott yourself or would you rather I do it?"

\--

Upstairs in the house, Kurt looked out a window and saw where everyone was heading. He bounded for Little Joe's room on all fours and sprang onto the bed.

"Little Joe! Wake up! I think Adam and Scott are gonna get it, and right now!"

Little Joe was immediately wide awake, quite an accomplishment for him.   
"Really?" Not waiting for an answer he jumped out of bed and pulled on his pants, grabbed a shirt and his boots. "Come on, this I gotta see, well hear actually. I wasn't there when he got it a few weeks ago and he's always gloatin' when I get it."

"I don't think I want to gloat at Scott," Kurt admitted. "I know he shouldn't have done it, but you should see him at home. He NEVER does anything wrong. Now he's here and he's already been in trouble once, and now this, and they don't even KNOW about the other time!"

"What other time?" Forge asked curiously from the doorway. "Kurt, I just saw everyone going into the barn -- " He looked to Little Joe, hoping he'd tell him his guess was wrong.

"Yeah, only one reason fer Pa ta take us to the barn. They're gettin' a tannin' alright." He ignored Forge's other question, not wanting to tell about their own sneaking out. He sighed. "Okay, we won't go and listen. Too bad. I wonder if Adam cries like I do."

"I think ...," Forge started to say, then cleared his throat as if he was having trouble getting it out, "I think we should go."

Kurt stared at him. "Forge!"

"No, really, Kurt," the Indian boy said. "You and I don't have any experience at what's happening out there. If we're close enough to hear it, maybe it'll deter us from making the same mistakes Scott did. I think he'd want that, don't you?" He looked at the blue mutant. "As difficult as it might be for us to listen, it would be   
for our own good."

Kurt debated with himself -- Forge's suggestion made sense, and he knew Little Joe wanted to go, albeit for different reasons. Himself, he was torn. He was repulsed and afraid and sorry for Scott, but at the same time morbidly curious and had a hint of satisfaction that their leader wasn't getting away with what he'd done. He wasn't proud of himself for feeling the latter, but at least he could   
acknowledge it truthfully.

"All right, we'll go." He put a hand on the other boys' shoulders and teleported them to a point not far from the barn, but hopefully far enough that no one would hear the *BAMF!* They moved up alongside the structure.

\--

End of part 26

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	27. Chapter 27

Bonanza: Evolution - part 27  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Logan glanced at Scott. The teenager was trying to control his fear, but Logan could smell it. Any sudden noises and the kid would probably go through the roof he was so on edge.

"Ben, while we're here I'd like to think we're all family. I trust you with my boys, and I hope you'll trust me with yours. If you ever think any of 'em need some correction, you've got my permission to act accordingly. But right now, I think both Scott and I need to do this together, to establish a few things between us. I'd appreciate it if you'd go first with Adam, though, because I want to make sure I   
don't give Scott any more or less than he's gettin'."

"I think that's a wise choice, Logan and yes, I do trust you with my boys too, so the same goes for you."

Adam was starting to feel antsy. It's not that he wanted a licking, but hearing them talk like this was unnerving, what exactly did Pa mean by that?

"Let's get this over with, son, you know what to do." Adam felt his legs get a little weak, but managed to turn around and face the saddlestand. He fumbled with his belt, but unbuckled it and let his pants drop to the floor before bending over. He made sure he had a good grip on the stand and promised himself to take this like a man, hoping he would be able to keep his promise. He knew his longjohns wouldn't offer much protection. And the thought of Scott watching this made it worse.

Ben took up position next to him and for a moment he put a hand on his back. Then he raised the belt SMACK Adam hissed through his gritted teeth. This was going to be painful. Again the belt was raised and another hard lick. Ben found a rhythm and started tanning his son in earnest.

Adam managed to stay silent for the first dozen stripes although the tears had started to flow and when Pa paused for a moment he even thought it was over. He thought wrong.

SMACK oooww That one was right on the thighs and he just let out a cry.

SMACK Aahh Pa had doubled the strength and he couldn't help himself anymore. He started yelping with every lick. Finally after 21 hard licks the tanning stopped. Adam was crying hard, but he prided himself for the fact that he hadn't begged.

Without speaking Ben dropped the belt on the floor and gathered his son in his arms, rubbing his back for a few moments, making soothing sounds. Then he helped Adam put his pants back on.

"It's okay now, son, I love you."

Scott stared at the belt on the ground. He'd just watched Ben bring a twenty-one-year-old man to tears with that belt.

And now Logan was picking it up and turning toward him.

"Come on, Slim, your turn."

Slim? Slim who? Scott wanted to say, pretending he didn't know his own nickname. Fortunately he knew better than to try to escape this punishment, and he knew it wouldn't be fair to Adam if he did. His legs felt like jelly as he stepped toward the saddlestand. He began unfastening his pants and wondered why he already felt like crying -- he hadn't even been touched yet! How would he ever get through this with anything resembling dignity if he wanted to cry before it   
even started? He pushed the pants down, grateful that he had agreed to get longjohns when they were shopping since they didn't seem to have underwear like he was used to. He sure wouldn't have wanted to have to do this bare-skinned. Following Adam's example, he bent over, gripping the stand and shutting his eyes tightly.

Logan doubled the belt, his heart giving a tug. Scott looked so scared, and he didn't blame him. He knew from his own childhood what a scary thing it was. However, it was also necessary, for Scott's sake more than anything else. "Adam got twenty-one strokes, Scott, and even though you're only seventeen, I'm gonna give you the same as he got," he told him, then added more gently, "You want to play men's games, you've got to pay a man's price."

Wordlessly, Scott nodded. Logan moved up alongside him and put a hand on his back, then raised the belt and brought it down across the teenager's backside.

"AHH!" Scott cried out and was already ashamed of himself. He hadn't been ready for that, and it stung! He bit down on his lip to keep his mouth shut and when the next firey blow landed, he managed to stay quiet. However, the tears that had threatened couldn't be held back any longer.

His resolve to be silent didn't last long, either. Logan kept the licks coming steadily, one on top of another, covering Scott's entire bottom evenly. After the first few went by, he began to grunt involuntarily.

*SMACK!*

"OHHH!" That last one had hit the sensitive undercurve. Oh God, it hurt!

*SMACK!*

"AHHH!" Oh man, he hit again in the same spot!

*SMACK!*

Scott clenched his teeth as he went up on his toes. Oh please, let this end soon, he begged silently. Please let it end before I break down completely ....

*SMACK!*

A sob caught in his throat and tried to force its way out. No, no, no ....

*SMACK!*

That did it. The sob escaped and Scott's shoulders shook as more tears came.

Then he felt Logan's arm around those shoulders and his voice came through, "It's over, kid. You done good."

Scott turned to look at him, tears streaming down his face. Logan pulled the seventeen-year-old against him, hugging him warmly and rubbing his hair. After a moment's hesitation, Scott leaned into it, crying in earnest.

"It's okay. Sssh. There's the boy." Logan let Scott calm down a bit before he put both hands on the side of his wet face and made him look at him. "I know that was hard on you. It was for me, too. And I know you miss Chuck like crazy, but I do love you, Scott. While we're here, I'm gonna be a good father to you, and that means both the good and the bad go with it. Let's just hope there isn't too much bad, huh?"

Scott nodded silently and hugged him back.

"Boys, I think you'll want to wash your faces before the others wake up. You don't want them to see you like this." Ben still had his arm around his son's shoulders. "And you are forgiven, son. But please, don't put your old Pa through this again. I don't think I can handle more of these sessions with you." Adam gave him a wry smile and nodded, carefully rubbing his backside. "Me neither, Pa."

Outside Little Joe was looking a little pale. All the excitement about his brother getting caught was gone. He had thought he would have enjoyed hearing his big, nosey, tough brother get a whipping and cry, but fact of the matter was that he felt terrible about it and was sorry for him. And he couldn't even let him know that without letting on that they had been eavesdropping.

"Could you please get us back inside, Kurt?" He asked quietly.

When Kurt didn't answer, Forge touched his shoulder. "Kurt?"

The blue-furred boy looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks. Forge gave him a brief hug.

"He'll be okay," he said softly. "Scott's strong, you know he is. Let's just go inside so he's spared the embarrassment of knowing we heard it all, huh?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly. He touched both their arms and teleported back into the house.

\--

End of part 27

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	28. Chapter 28

Bonanza: Evolution - part 28  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Adam waited until Ben and Logan had left them alone. His backside was on flames, he knew sitting down for breakfast would be torture. Part of him wanted to never speak of this again. Scott had just seen and heard him cry over a whipping. He felt more embarrassed than he had ever felt before, but he knew the younger boy had gone through an even worse experience. He dried his face and sniffed one last time before facing his new cousin.

"Are you alright?" He put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Sorry, stupid question, of course you're not. But I promise you that you will be. The pain will go eventually." He didn't know what else to say.

"I've never been hit with a belt before," Scott admitted, carefully wiping his eyes. "I was spanked as a kid, but only with my parents' hands." He gave Adam a watery half-grin. "I guess I should be grateful Logan -- uh, Pa -- didn't bare my backside and take me over his knee. I don't think I could survive THAT humiliation." He winced and hissed as he massaged his burning bottom. "Although part of me didn't survive THIS very well." He looked at Adam apologetically. "I'm really sorry you got so badly punished just for trying to show me a good time. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to take me out again."

"Hey, I got YOU in trouble. If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't even have thought of going. I'm really sorry. I would have gone anyway and even if I'd have asked I would have been in just as much trouble coming in this late, drunk and having played poker all night. That was my own doing, not yours. And you bet I want you to come with me again. Glory wouldn't forgive me if you never came back. That is if you still want to after today."

He picked up a rake and gasped as the movement started a whole new fire. "But maybe we should wait a little while. I don't think I'm up to another round with Pa's belt any time soon."

"Me neither," Scott admitted, gingerly touching his stinging thighs and wondering how everything must look back there. "I hope the other kids don't find out. Some example _I_ turned out to be for them." He sighed as a wave of sadness passed over him. "Logan ... Pa ... must be really ashamed of me to do this. I guess I let him down as much as the kids." Tears filled his eyes again and he brusquely   
wiped them away, feeling even more shame that Adam should see him still crying.

Adam dropped the rake again and walked over. He put his hand on Scott's   
arm. "Look, you couldn't see his face while he was giving you this tanning, Scott, but _I_ could. It hurt him to do that. He loves you. That is so obvious. He may not be your Pa, but I bet he loves you as much as a real Pa does. And sure, you let him down. I let my Pa down too, but they would never be ashamed of us. There's a world of difference between being let down and being ashamed. What we did won't make them stop loving us." He almost hugged the younger boy as he would give Hoss or Joe a hug in the same situation, but he wasn't sure if Scott was ready for that, so he just squeezed his arm. "And as for the others, well, you'll find out it's not easy to hide this, meals have to be taken sitting down here, no excuses."

"Uh oh, I'm not sure I'm that good an actor." Scott looked at Adam gratefully. "Thanks for the pep talk. Logan has never been the most demonstrative of people where affection is concerned, but we kids all knew he loved us. He gave us all nicknames -- the other instructors don't use them, just Logan. And when any of us get hurt, he stays by us in the infirmary until we're up and around again." He smiled at him. "I never knew what it was like having a big brother before. I already like the feeling of it a lot."

Adam gave him a wry grin. "Well, they do get you in trouble sometimes. But you're doing a good job at being a younger brother and letting yourself be led astray." He put his arm around Scott's shoulders and walked him out of the barn. "Come on, Pa is right, we'd better go and splash some water on our faces, get rid of the tearstains. It's bad enough they'll know we've been whipped, they don't have to know we cried, do they?"

"I'd rather be whipped again!" Scott said emphatically, then the fabric of his clothing scraped against his tender skin and he yelped. "Uh, scratch that," he said sheepishly.

Suddenly Adam's face fell. "Oh God. I forgot something. The riding lesson is this morning." He nearly started crying again. "I don't even want to THINK about sitting in a saddle." He thought for a moment. "Well, maybe we won't have to. You've had your lesson yesterday and you'll be helping me, so I think we'll be okay." He sighed in relief as they entered the kitchen and he pumped some water to wash his face.

\--

Upstairs Hoss had woken up. He had slept through it all and was bright and chipper as he came down the stairs. "Morning, Pa, Uncle Logan. Boy am I hungry, I could eat a horse." He looked around, surprised no one was there yet. "Where's everyone? Not doin' chores before breakfast on a Saturday are they?"

Ben calmly answered him. "No, Hoss, Adam and Scott will be right in and I think the others are still in bed. Maybe you can go and wake them up. We've got a big day planned. Riding lessons and a visit to the lake. We need to get a move on."

"Sure Pa." And Hoss went up again, calling out. "Hey, young'uns, wake up, breakfast's ready, I ain't waitin' fer ya. If'n ya get here soon there won't be any left."

*BAMF!*

"I'm here!" Kurt announced.

"No kidding," Logan said wryly, fanning the foul-smelling smoke away. "Good morning, Elf."

"Hi everyone," Forge greeted as he came downstairs. He looked around for Scott and Adam and was a little relieved not to see them, but at the same time concerned.

Kurt focused on his plate as he asked. "Where are Scott and Adam?"

Little Joe didn't ask anything, he just quietly sat down in his chair.

"We're here." Adam said as they entered the room through the kitchen door. He walked over to his seat, eying the chair, not looking forward to sit down on it. As he pulled it back he noticed one of the cushions from the settee lying on it. He looked up at Pa, but Pa didn't seem to notice it. He was just filling up his plate as if nothing had happened. Just as he turned his eyes to Little Joe he noticed a faint smile on Pa's face and he gave him a grateful look before easing himself down on the chair, almost gasping as his backside touched the seat. He moved forward a bit so his weight was on his legs, but it didn't help much.

Kurt and Forge both said, "Hi Scott," in unison before deliberately turning back to their own plates.

"Hi guys," he said and reluctantly pulled out his chair. The sight of a cushion on it surprised him and he quickly searched faces for a clue. No one met his eyes until Logan looked up and gestured to the chair.

"Have a seat, Slim, and eat something. You must be hungry after chopping all that wood."

"Uh, yes, I am," Scott answered and tried to sit down as normally as possible so as not to arouse suspicion in the younger boys. It hurt a lot to do so, but he was pleased that the only outward sign he gave was of a muscle twitching involuntarily in his cheek.

Hoss looked from Adam to Scott and back to Adam. "Can only be one reason yer having trouble sittin' down. Ya didn't break much broncs lately, so it had ta be a tannin'. What'd ya do?"

Adam sighed. He knew they couldn't hide it for long. He looked down at his plate and softly answered. "We snuck out and got drunk."

"And gambled! Don't forget that." Ben looked at his oldest intently and Adam kept his focus on his plate. He hoped Pa wouldn't ask if he had won or lost. He had plans for that money. Nothing definite yet, but there was a lot he wanted to do with it.

Ben didn't think about that though. He was looking at Joe and the other two younger boys. He didn't know the others well enough yet, but Joe was acting strangely. He was too quiet.

Scott's face was burning with embarrassment and he didn't dare look at anyone. He knew Hoss hadn't meant any harm, but how could he not realize how humiliating this was for him? Or didn't he care?

Forge and Kurt could feel Ben's eyes on them and they continued to eat as if they hadn't heard. Logan raised an eyebrow as he studied them. He remembered how he'd thought he'd smelled Kurt's smoke around the barn just before Ben began to whip Adam, but had dismissed it as his imagination. Now he knew better. He wanted to call them on it, but didn't want to do so in front of Scott. The kid had already been punished, and severely -- he didn't need to find out that his tanning had been overheard, maybe even witnessed, by his younger 'siblings'.

\--

End of part 28

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	29. Chapter 29

Bonanza: Evolution - part 29  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The minute breakfast was over Adam jumped up as if stung by bees. He didn't want to sit down for quite some time to follow and lunch would be too soon. "Anyone up for riding lessons?" He asked looking at the younger boys.

"Why don't Logan and I take care of the morning chores, so you can take your time with the lessons. Then after that you can practice your skills riding to the lake. Maybe Hop Sing will even make us a picnic." Ben hoped to have a word with Logan about his suspicions.

Hoss licked his lips at the word picnic, but Adam barely managed to contain a sigh. He hoped Scott and he would be allowed to take the buggy, at least the buggy had padded seats.

Scott gave an inward groan. Riding! His butt would never survive. He wondered if they'd allow him to walk there. Anything would be preferable to bouncing in the saddle.

Kurt sprang up eagerly. "I'm ready for MY lesson!" he declared, glad to have something else to focus on.

Forge jumped up, too. "I think I'll help Hop Sing with the dishes," he said, and began to gather them.

"We'll see you outside, Forge. Come on, Kurt, let's get your horse." Adam walked towards the door and turned around. "Joe? Are you coming too?" Joe looked up, startled, almost frightened.

"I- I'll be there in a minute, Adam." He said without looking at his brother. Adam shrugged and went outside, there was something wrong with Joe, but he would tell them in his own good time.

Hoss had watched Forge's reaction to the mention of the riding lessons. He realized they had a problem and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He decided to follow him into the kitchen.

"Hey Forge, want some help there?"

Forge smiled at the other boy a little too brightly. "No, Hoss, that's okay, I can handle it. They might need you outside -- Adam and Scott might not be a lot of help today with the lessons if they're still in pain."

Hoss saw right through it. Some people called him dumb, but he was anything but that. "Oh, the lessons will distract them from the fire in their backsides. They'll be okay. You, on the other hand, I ain't so sure about." He sat down on the kitchen table and crossed his arms. "Ya can't put if off forever ya know."

"Why not?" Forge said without looking at him. "I'm sure there must be SOME people around here who never learn how to ride. That's why God made wagons, right?" The young inventor didn't mean to sound rude, he was just afraid, and frustrated because he knew the fear was irrational and he still couldn't seem to help himself.

Hoss looked at him pointedly. "I'm gonna pretend I ain't heard ya say that. Cause I know it's jest fear talkin' here. Funny. I didn't figger ya someone afraid ta try something."

Forge flushed. "That's not fair. I could BUILD a horse that's more efficient than the real ones, and without the unpredictabilities or physical needs. One that won't bite or kick or throw someone off so that they break their necks." He looked at Hoss seriously. "What would happen if I just refused to do this?"

Hoss thought about it for a while and took his time in answering. Taking slow breaths every few words. "Well, it ain't like ya'd be in trouble or anything. Not like it's a tanning-offence. But ya jest can't live here an' not ride. Sure we got a wagon, but we can't leave it in town all day. An' there ain't always someone ta bring ya an' take the wagon back. There's jest too much work on the ranch. 'Sides, if'n we all go in the wagon, we'd always have to stay together. All of us. Ain't always practical. Suppose one of us got sick an' had ta get home? But on the other hand, ain't no use in tryin' if'n ya really scared. Yer horse would sense it an' get scared too. So maybe ya should jest try ta talk ta yer horse first. Get used to each other without ridin'. Today ya don't have ta ride. I'm sure Adam an' Scott want ta take the buggy too."

Forge felt terrible. He suspected Hoss was disappointed in his cowardice, even if he was too kind to say so. If this was something he was going to have to do eventually anyway, logically he knew there wasn't much point in putting it off.

"I'll ... I'll talk to the horse," he said in defeat. "And I'll try to learn to ride. Today. Only once I'm dead, I don't know who's going to fix the time machine."

Hoss grinned. "Ya won't die." He wasn't good with words, but he knew how terrible Forge felt. "Look, I didn't mean ta call ya a coward. Cause ya ain't. Ain't nothin' wrong with bein' afraid o' something." He took the plate Forge was holding out of his hand and put his arm around his shoulder as he walked him outside through the kitchen door. "I promise ya, I'll stay with ya as long as ya want an' we'll jest talk ta yer horse, maybe try and groom him, but only when an' if'n yer ready. Deal?"

Forge nodded. "Deal," he said and gave the other boy a grateful look. "Thanks for this. And you didn't really call me a coward -- I was just thinking of myself as one. I'm not really one of the X-Men, Hoss. I haven't faced the enemies or the battles that they have except for one incident at a dance when one of my devices let some monsters escape from Kurt's teleportational world. I'm an inventor, not a fighter -- I guess I just haven't had a lot of opportunities to be brave. Being stuck in another dimension for years doesn't count - there were no enemies there, just me. I want ... I want to prove that I can be brave, too."

"Ya don't hafta prove anything. Ya jest hafta be you an' everythin' will be okay. Nothin' Scott and Kurt did before ya got here matters here. This is new ta all of ya. An' the way ya've been handlin' the fact yer an Indian is mighty brave. So don't go thinkin' ya ain't brave or I'll jest hafta clobber ya, got it?" Hoss said grinning as they neared the corral.

\--

Logan made sure that all the boys were out of hearing range before looking at Ben. "You know, I thought I smelled Kurt's smoke outside the barn earlier, and now the only kid who didn't seem to already know about the whippings is Hoss. What do you think?"

"Oh, they heard it alright!" Ben said grimly. "No doubt about it. And I caught them on the landing last night when Adam and Scott came home. So they knew the two of them were in trouble." He thought for a moment. "It's just that I'm not sure that confronting them is the best thing to do. My youngest may be full of mischief, but he does have a well working conscience. He feels very bad about it, that is obvious. I have a feeling that his own guilt will make him confess. But I don't know about Kurt and Forge."

"They're good, honest boys, and if they don't confess it would probably be because they want to spare Scott the embarrassment." Logan smiled a little. "Or because they're scared out of their skins by what they heard this morning."

"Yes, that might have something to do with it too. Not for Joe though. Joe knows he wouldn't get that type of punishment. But he also knows he won't like what he WOULD be getting. So, we're going to wait?" Ben asked.

"Yes, we'll wait," Logan agreed. "But not for long."

"I agree." He got up. "Well, let's go and do those chores. Why did I have to offer that?" He grinned and walked to the credenza to get his hat and gunbelt.

\--

 

End of part 29

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	30. Chapter 30

Bonanza: Evolution - part 30  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

"Relax, boy, it's okay," Kurt crooned to the horse he was supposed to be learning on. The horse was too smart, though -- even though Kurt appeared to be just another teenage boy, the animal could sense that he was not all he seemed to be and was shying away from him. He figured Cochise hadn't complained the night before because he trusted Little Joe, but this animal had a mind of its own. He tried to stroke the horse's nose, but it pulled its head away and snorted at   
him. Kurt sighed and looked over toward where Forge was eyeing his training steed as if it were a poisonous snake, even though the placid animal was just standing there calmly. How ironic, he thought and looked at the other two Cartwrights. "NOW what do I do?" he asked.

"Well, all you can do is just stay calm yourself. As soon as the horse is used to you, you'll be fine." Adam said with more conviction than he actually felt. Little Joe looked at his big brother, almost shaking his head. Sometimes he could really be stupid despite his college education.

"Come on, Adam, all Kurt has to do is look like himself. Turn off that um...that thing he has. Let the horse see and feel what he really looks like. I think you've been at college too long."

Adam almost told him to shut up and stay out of it when he realized the boy had a point. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Kurt. "You know, Joe might be right. Horses feel those things. Why don't you give it a try, there's no one around. Just us."

Kurt looked around to confirm that, then sighed. "Well, here goes." He switched off his holowatch so that his disguise vanished. He moved around cautiously into the horse's line of vision. "Hi there, handsome boy," he crooned, extending a furry blue two-fingered hand. "I'm Kurt. We can be friends, can't we?"

Forge was watching carefully. He had seen Kurt turn off his inducer and wondered how the horse would react.

Adam was a bit unsure of this course of action, but Little Joe wasn't surprised when the horse nuzzled Kurt's hand. "See! Told ya so." He couldn't help gloating a bit.

"Just let him get to know you, Kurt, he seems to be calming down now."

Hoss stood inside the corral, holding onto the reigns of Forge's horse, looking approvingly at how Kurt was handling this. And the horse was doing good too.

"That worried me for a minute," Forge confessed. "I was afraid the horse would flip out at the sight of him." He watched as Kurt happily stroked the horse's nose and flank, talking to it in conversational German.

Hoss shook his head. "Nah, he wouldn't. It's jest that he sensed something weren't right an' that kinda spooked 'im. Now he's fine an' he'll get used to Kurt in that um induced form or whatever ya call it too. Don't matter to a horse what ya look like. Jest don't fool him. So why doncha tell this one here why yer so afraid of 'm. Ya don't hafta touch 'm, jest tell 'm what's wrong. He'll understand."

"Okay," Forge said. He'd tried everything else to calm his fears and didn't see how this could hurt. Walking around to where the horse could see him, but not so close that he could get bitten, he took a deep breath. "Hey there, boy. My name's Forge. You can probably tell I'm nervous ... heck, I'm scared to death. It's nothing   
personal, it's just that I'm an inventor, a child of the machine age. To you I probably just look like an Indian, and I'm sure you've never seen one without a horse before, but the truth is, I'd never even been close to a live horse until I came here. I respect your strength and what you're capable of doing to me and I guess that's why I'm afraid."

Scott looked on as Forge spoke to the horse and smiled at Hoss gratefully. If something as simple as this could get the boy over his terror, it would be wonderful.

The horse seemed to realize that it was best not to move too much and he just bent his head a little.

"That's it, Forge. He heard ya. Ya can tell he did. An' he's waitin' fer ya to say something else. He wants ta be touched, but he won't make a first move now. Why doncha give'm a name first. That makes talkin' easier."

Forge got a mischievous look on his face as he glanced in Kurt's direction. As much as he loved his friend, the blue mutant had a habit of making fun of Forge's seventies lingo and this seemed like a good time to make a joke out of it.

"Okay," he said cheerfully. "I'll name him Groovy."

Scott covered his mouth to suppress a chuckle. "Well," he managed to say without laughing, "everyone will always remember who he belongs to."

Hoss nodded, a smile on his face. "Sounds good, dunno what it means, Scott over there, seems ta think it's funny. Good name fer a good horse. Now there Groovy, Forge here might jest wanna stroke ya, but ya'd hafta stand real still. Can ya do that?" Groovy seemed to fully understand. Hoss was sure he did. From the corner of his eye he saw Adam's look and knew his brother thought he was missing a few marbles, but he knew he was right.

"Now Forge, see, Groovy ain't movin' a muscle an' he won't either, so why doncha give it a try? Jest fer a minute?"

Forge nodded and swallowed. "Okay Groovy," he said, managing to keep his voice from shaking, "I'm just going to pet you, is that all right?" Of course the horse wouldn't answer, and Forge felt a little silly for asking, but at least it was keeping him distracted from what he was doing, which was reaching out a hand to touch the horse on the side of the neck. He was warm and soft. With strokes that started out tentative, but gradually changed to something more firm as he gained confidence, Forge rubbed Groovy's neck. "There, that isn't so bad, is it?" he said, talking more to himself than the animal.

Scott nodded in approval. It looked like Forge had taken the first step -- he was going to be okay.

"Hey, Scott, look at me!"

The seventeen-year-old turned to find Kurt standing confidently on top of his saddle. He knew the fuzzy mutant could perch and hang on to just about anything, but it still made him nervous.

"Kurt, quit clowning around. This isn't the circus."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at his older 'sibling' and plopped into the saddle lightly.

Little Joe started to giggle uncontrollably. That was something he could have done. Adam turned around furious.

"The two of you better take this seriously or we'll be having a little talk about responsible behaviour. Joe, you know better." Adam glared at Joe, in a perfect imitation of Ben, and Little Joe tried hard to stop giggling. He managed to keep a straight face, but his eyes were still twinkling.

"Yes, Adam." And he turned to Kurt, pulling a face behind Adam's back.

Hoss just shook his head. "Don't pay no attention to them fools, Forge, yer doin' fine. An' so is Groovy, ain't ya, boy?" And he held out his hand so Groovy could nuzzle it.

Forge smiled and rubbed Groovy's nose. He was actually touching the horse, and he still had his hand. That was definitely a good sign.

This time, Kurt wasn't as easily silenced as Little Joe. He liked Adam, but he was too much like Scott when he was in X-Men Leader overdrive even when there were no enemies to fight. He hadn't liked the way the elder Cartwright mentioned having a talk about responsible behaviour, like he was their father or something. He winked at Little Joe and using his balancing skill, eased himself into a perfect one-armed handstand on the saddle. "Tah-daahhh!" he said.

\--

End of part 30

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	31. Chapter 31

Bonanza: Evolution - part 31  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Scott looked from Forge's lesson back to Kurt and his jaw dropped. He was about to shout at the younger boy, but realized in time that that might spook the horse and stopped himself.

Adam's face grew grim as he saw Kurt's stunt. He took a few steps in his direction.

"Kurt Logan, you get your butt off that horse right this instant." He said in a very low voice, a voice that startled Little Joe though. He looked at his friend, almost afraid. He was close enough to whisper to him: "Please, Kurt, do as he says, he ain't kiddin' ya. He's tougher 'n Pa."

Kurt grinned at Little Joe, oblivious to the warning in his voice or the anger in Adam's. "But my butt's already off the horse, isn't it?" He waggled his tail in the air while continuing to balance on the one hand. Scott wanted to throttle Kurt. Hadn't he told him a hundred times that his joking could go too far? "Kurt, you heard Adam, get down now!" he said sternly, but still not sharply so as to keep the horse calm. "That's an order!"

"You can't give me orders here, Scott -- we're NOT in the Danger Room now," Kurt retorted, switching hands on the saddle with ease.

Forge had noticed what was going on and thought Kurt was showing more guts than brains considering the older boys' expressions. He murmured to Hoss, "I don't know, I think he's getting close to being in 'Danger' as it is."

Hoss murmured back: "Yeah, a mite too close fer comfort."

Little Joe took a few steps back. He did not want any part of this. He still tried to convey to his friend that he was being stupid, but he saw Adam's face and knew Kurt was beyond help. Adam was with the horse in two big steps and took hold of the reigns, making sure he had a good hold and the horse wouldn't make any sudden movements.

"Get down here, boy, NOW." He bellowed.

Kurt was so startled, he almost fell, but regained his balance in time to avoid it. He did a flip out of the handstand to land beside the horse, feeling inexplicably nervous now. Everyone looked so uneasy except for Adam, who just looked furious. He finally realized he must have gone too far. Kurt felt his tail press up against his bottom and left leg involuntarily as he looked up at Adam guiltily.

"Have you completely lost your senses, boy. That is the most stupid thing I ever saw anyone do on a horse, especially considering the fact only a few minutes ago the horse was still spooked by you. Learning how to ride is NOT a game." Adam was really starting to get into it now, still in his best Pa-stance towering over Kurt and Little Joe backed up even further, almost bumping into Scott. "And when I'm teaching I'm the boss. And you'll do as I say. Am I making myself clear?!" he finished bellowing.

Kurt changed his mind -- Adam was MUCH scarier than Scott in the Danger Room. It was still on the tip of his tongue to say something about how Adam was just in an ultra-bad mood because he'd been tanned and by the way he wasn't perfect either since he and Scott had sneaked out MORE than once.

But he didn't.

He gulped instead. "Yes sir," he murmured.

"Good." Adam said, still looking grim. "Glad we understand each other. Now plant your butt back in that saddle and do it properly this time. And one more stunt like that and I'll give you a spanking you'll remember for quite some time."

Little Joe almost said something, but kept his mouth shut. He knew from   
experience that his big brother was a force to be reckoned with.

"He should count himself lucky." Hoss said to Forge.

Kurt was taken back by this development, but was smart enough not to argue. He blushed deeply under the fur and glanced at Scott, who looked almost as surprised as he felt. Kurt would never take HIM seriously if he threatened to spank him, but his body language clearly showed that he believed Adam when he said it. The blue mutant obediently and properly mounted the horse without any further clowning.

Forge was so surprised, he almost hadn't heard Hoss. He turned to him, wide-eyed. "Is Adam really allowed to spank us?" he asked in a whisper.

Hoss nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, he is." he whispered back, quickly adding. "But only when Pa is away. And he has never given me a tannin', only Little Joe. An' not since he got back from college. Don't mean he won't again though."

Adam was watching Kurt closely as he mounted. "Good, now let's continue. Joe, why don't you get on Cochise."

"Yes, sir." as soon as the words left his mouth Little Joe could kick himself, he hated calling Adam sir. But he did as he was told.

Scott moved up alongside Adam as Little Joe mounted and murmured. "I'm impressed. I've only ever seen the Professor and Logan get a reaction like that out of Kurt. He'd laugh if I tried it."

"It helps that I do have the authority when Pa is away. Not sure how things will be now, but before the four of you came here I was in charge when Pa wasn't here and that meant full disciplinary privileges." He chuckled. "Not that I'd ever try to spank Hoss. And well, I do have to be fair about it. If Pa hears about me punishing Joe unfairly, I'd get it worse."

"If Kurt had pushed you once more, it wouldn't have been an unfair punishment," Scott said wryly.

In the meantime, Forge had recovered from the scene and was working up the nerve to mount Groovy. He had watched both Little Joe and Kurt mount their own horses, and tried to remember everything Hoss had told him. Gripping the reins and pommel in one hand and the back of the saddle with the other, he took a deep breath and hoisted himself up, swinging his leg over.

It took a moment to realize he had done it and Groovy wasn't bucking him off. That's when he let the held breath out.

Hoss was glowing. "Ya done it, Forge! See, I told ya ain't nothing to it. Why doncha try an' walk 'im a bit. I'll be right here. Adam! Did ya see that?"

Adam looked up and smiled. "Good job, Forge, you're looking good up there." Now Kurt had accepted his authority for the moment Adam relaxed again. "You're both doing fine, but maybe we should start thinking about going to the lake, we've been here quite some time already."

"Yeah, I think I could do with some lunch. Hope Hop Sing made chicken   
sandwiches and maybe he put in some pie too." Hoss licked his lips. "Why don't the two of you go an' get the buggy an' Pa an' Uncle Logan so we can go."

Adam gave the two youngest boys a glare. "No nonsense, you hear? We'll be right back."

Little Joe nodded.

Kurt nodded as well. Scott followed Adam as he walked away.

Kurt looked over at Little Joe sheepishly. "You tried to warn me, I know. I almost became the third spanking casualty of the morning, didn't I?"

"Ya sure did. I thought Adam was gonna burst. But it was an incredible stunt." Little Joe was still impressed. "Maybe later we can try some more tricks, when we can go out riding alone. I can do some nice stuff too, but don't tell anyone, I like being able to sit down."

The boys laughed and Kurt felt a lot better.

\--

End of part 31

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	32. Chapter 32

Bonanza: Evolution - part 32  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Forge fed Groovy a carrot and rubbed his nose. He was feeling pretty proud of himself. He had actually succeeded in riding the horse all the way to the lake without help, and nothing bad had happened. He felt kind of silly now for the fuss that he'd made, and was grateful no one was making fun of him for it.

On the other hand, he'd seen Scott take Kurt aside and speak to him privately, presumably about his behaviour back during the lesson. It looked like the elder X-Man was scolding the younger one, and Kurt wasn't appreciating it. The conversation ended with Kurt teleporting as far from Scott as he could get and still remain near their picnic site.

Adam was leaning against the buggy and looking at the water tentatively. He wanted nothing more than get into the clear blue water and soak his still burning backside. There was only one problem: that meant that everyone could see how that backside looked like.

He looked at Pa, who was half lying at the blanket, eating a sandwich and then back at the water. Little Joe and Hoss were already stripping to jump in. He took a decision. He took off his vest and shirt and then his pants. Finally, facing the water, not wanting to see their faces he peeled his longjohns off.

"Last one in the water does the dishes tonight." And he quickly ran towards the water and jumped in. He almost sighed as the water cooled down his backside. Oh, that felt good.

Despite his frustrating conversation with Kurt, Scott noticed Adam going into the water and couldn't help thinking how nice it must feel on his sore skin. He didn't particularly want to show off his own scarlet bottom in front of the others, and wasn't sure he could manage to sneak in as effectively as Adam had.

Kurt thought swimming in the lake looked like fun, but he was hesitant about getting naked in front of everyone. No one there had ever seen him in the nude when he was in his natural form and he knew they'd look. Hadn't Rogue mischievously asked him once if he was furry everywhere? It would be natural curiosity to peek. He decided there was only one way to go about it, and teleported away.

Logan, who had been lounging comfortably while finishing some coffee, sat up abruptly when the boy vanished. "Kurt?" he called out when he didn't reappear right away.

Then there was a *BAMF!* and Kurt was in the water, bare-chested.

"Hey, Elf!" Logan called out. "Where'd you go?"

"Over there." Kurt pointed to the other side of the lake. "I got undressed there and then 'ported right here."

Wish I could do that, Scott mused. He looked over at Forge to ask if he was going in only to find out that the Indian wasn't as hesitant to disrobe as he had been to get near a horse. He was already naked and taking a dive into the water, surfacing with a whoop.

Little Joe giggled. "Seems like yer doin' the dishes tonight, cousin." But after the first giggle, his guilt kicked in again. He knew perfectly well why Scott didn't want to get in the water, so it wasn't nice to tease him.

Adam knew he'd sneaked in pretty much unnoticed, but Scott had just left it too long. Just as he wanted to speak up, Ben quietly spoke up.

"You might as well get in, Scott, no one can see you now except for your Pa and me and we saw this morning what your tail looks like."

Scott blushed, but tried to maintain a good-natured smile. "I guess you're right about that, Uncle Ben." He stripped off his clothes and joined the others in the water, receiving a splash in the face from Kurt, who grinned at him.

"Ohhh, you're SO dead, Fuzzy Man!" Scott laughed and swam after Kurt,   
who squealed and tried to swim away before he was caught. All dissention between them was temporarily forgotten.

Hoss was happily and peacefully floating on his back when Kurt almost bumped into him trying to get away from Scott. "Hey!! Can't a guy have some peace around here? Yer gonna get it, Kurt!"

But just as he wanted to go after Kurt too he was pulled under water. He came up sputtering and splashing, looking around to see both his brothers laughing at him at a safe distance.

Logan watched the kids play in the water and smiled. He'd been worried about their ability to adjust to this time, and while he knew it wouldn't always be this easy, for now at least, they were happy.

"You're a lucky man, Ben," he told him. "You've got three good boys there. You should be proud."

"Believe me, I am." Ben said without taking his eyes off his boys. "They've all got their different qualities, just like their mothers. It's not easy raising those boys alone, but whenever I don't know what to do, I look at the stars for guidance. My wives always answer me. Or I visit Marie's grave to talk to her." He looks at Logan. "Marie was Joseph's mother. A feisty one, just like her son." He chuckled. "Between her and me it's no wonder that boy has a temper and is full of mischief."

Logan grinned. "Makes sense, huh?" He looked back at the lake and his expression became more serious. "It's a wonder any of my kids are half-way normal. Kurt's mother is a mutant named Mystique. Sexy woman, blue-skinned and beautiful, but dangerous. She's not one of the good guys, but from what we've been able to learn, she didn't abandon Kurt -- she lost him as an infant. He was found and raised in seclusion, since he was blue from birth, but at least he had loving parents. Scott lost his parents in a plane crash that also cost him his little brother for several years plus the ability to control his mutation. He grew up in an orphanage. One day he had terrible pain in his eyes and they took him to the hospital -- the optic beams came out for the first time and he blew the roof right off it. Everyone was terrified to go near him after that." Logan sighed. "Forge had a normal enough life for a mutant until he made a high school science experiment that transported him to another dimension for twenty years. When he came home, everyone he knew had aged including his parents, but he was still a kid. The era he knew had changed and everything around him was different. He hasn't uttered a word of complaint, but acclimating himself to 2002 couldn't have been easy. NOW look where he is." He shook his head. "They're an amazing bunch."

"They all are and I'm sure they'll be fine. Even if they sometimes do need a reminder concerning their behaviour." Ben was lost in memory for a moment. "You know, Adam is sometimes just too serious. He's been on the trail with me since he was an infant and he's seen things no child should have to see. He didn't really have a childhood. Walking for hours every day, not always enough food. I wasn't always there for him. It's made him grow up too soon. So even though I wouldn't let him know that, I'm almost glad he's sneaking out and testing the limits a bit. It's as if he's finally found a way to be a kid. He deserves it. And I have a feeling it will help things between him and Joseph too. Their relationship was a bit strained when Adam came back from college."

Ben picked up another sandwich and watched the boys joking around in the water. "Yes, we're going to be just fine."

"What you say about Adam sounds a lot like Scott -- no wonder they get along so well. He's tried so hard to be a mature and responsible leader for Xavier's team that he misses out on kid stuff sometimes. You're right, although we can't approve on the surface, it's good to see him act like a normal disobedient kid for a change." Logan bit into his own sandwich and enjoyed the sight of his new family having fun together.

\--

End of part 32

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	33. Chapter 33

Bonanza: Evolution - part 33  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

"Aw, come on, Pa," Little Joe whined. "I hate that string tie. It chokes me."

Ben didn't say a word, but just looked at his youngest until Little Joe realized he was getting nowhere and had better put on that tie. But he wouldn't like it.

Hoss too felt like he was choking, but he knew better than to whine about it. He did need Adam's help to put it on though. Adam was long ready as usual. He liked dressing up. Okay, admittedly he liked it more when he was doing it to go to a dance than to go to church, but even for church it was good to be able to dress up a bit. 

There was another reason he was looking forward to going to church. He knew Susan would be there. He hadn't seen her since the first week after he came back from college, but the old spark had still been there. So he hoped to be able to talk to her. He did hope she wouldn't watch him too closely today, because he wasn't sure he would be able to sit in those hard pews without squirming. He absentmindedly rubbed his backside at the thought.

Little Joe saw him do that and immediately the feelings he had pushed aside came flooding back. That had been mean of them. Maybe he should talk to Kurt and Forge. Well, maybe not. He wasn't sure.

\--

Logan growled as he fussed with his tie in his room. He did NOT like ties of any kind, but he'd be hard-pressed to convinced the boys to wear them if he didn't.

"Pa?"

For a moment, Logan didn't realize Scott was talking to him. Then he looked toward the door and knew. "Uh, yeah, kid?"

"Are you having trouble?" the teenager inquired, venturing into the room.

"Nah, just can't hack these things," he admitted. Scott helped Logan adjust the tie, and the older man realized the boy was already neatly dressed and ready to go. "I hope your brothers are as prepared as you."

"They're dressed, I made sure of it," Scott said. "Although I think something is bothering Forge. I asked, but he said he was fine. It didn't ring true somehow."

"I'll go talk to him. Thanks." Logan patted him on the shoulder and headed out.

Ben saw them coming downstairs and called out. "We really have to hurry. We're running late. I'll see you all outside." He headed for the door with Adam right behind him and suddenly he stopped, almost causing Adam to bump into him.

"What's wrong, Pa? Did you forget something?" Adam inquired.

Ben nodded. "Yes, I did." He was silent for a moment and then added, "there's a church picnic after service and no one has asked Hop Sing to prepare us a picnic basket. He's not going to like it if we ask now."

"I could ask him," Little Joe piped up. "He don't yell as much at me an' if he does he don't mean it."

"He doesn't mean it." Ben corrected.

"That's what I said, Pa, I'll go and ask him now." And Little Joe ran off into the kitchen.

The rest of the X-Men came downstairs after Little Joe left. Logan noticed Forge off to the side looking somewhat pensive and walked over to put a hand on his shoulder. "Something wrong, kid?" he asked.

The boy looked up and smiled reassuringly. "No, I'm fine."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Scott seemed to think something was up."

Forge sighed resignedly and looked away. "Just cold feet, and maybe for no reason."

"Tell me."

"Well," the teenager said slowly, "I imagine that there are a few people around here who don't think Indians belong in white man's church. They think Indians are heathens, don't they?"

Logan glanced toward Ben to see if he'd heard and could give the boy any answers.

Ben sighed. The boy was too smart to try and tell him there was nothing to worry about. "Yes, they do, Forge. They're wrong, but they do. But there are Indians living in the white man's world who do go to church. You'll be the first here though." He looked at Logan. "Normally I would never allow a youngster to stay away from church, but in this case I would say it's up to Forge. I think church is very important, a big part of a child's education, but this is different. This wouldn't be about normal reluctance on the child's part and he would still be reading the bible at home as far as I'm concerned, but I don't feel right about forcing him to be the first Indian in Nevada to go to church."

Logan nodded and turned back to the boy. "You heard the man, kid. It's up to you."

"Then ... I guess I have to go," Forge said softly. "I won't deny I'm nervous, but maybe by my doing this, it'll make it easier for the next Indian who wants to attend church. And I wouldn't respect myself if I stayed home out of fear, anyway."

Logan put an arm around Forge and squeezed. "I'm proud of you. And don't you worry -- we'll all be there with you. We're a family now, and the whole town is gonna know it. If they don't like it, that's their tough luck."

Ben smiled at the boy, really proud of him. "That is a good and brave decision, Forge. I admire you for that. It's a man's decision." He walked back to the door again. "Well, let's go. Don't want to keep the reverend waiting."

Outside the carriage and the horses were waiting for them. "Everybody get in or mount your horses, we'll have to go now."

\--

End of part 33

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	34. Chapter 34

Bonanza: Evolution - part 34  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Forge had felt a lot better after Logan and Ben talked to him at the house, and the other boys had offered their approval and admiration for his bravery as well. However, now that they were approaching the Church, he felt his heart pounding. It was one thing dealing with the kids at school -- these would be adults, and he didn't think they cared whether HE was just a kid.

"Before we get any closer," Logan said, looking directly at Kurt, "I want to make sure you understand that this is NOT a place to fool around, Elf."

Kurt looked offended. "Hey, I AM Catholic, you know. I take Church seriously."

If you do, Logan thought, you're a hell of a lot different from any fifteen-year-old I'VE ever known.

Little Joe looked up in surprise. "My Mama was Catholic too. Don't they have a Catholic church here, Pa? Shouldn't Kurt go to a Catholic church?"

"Yes, there is a Catholic church on the other side of Virginia City." Ben looked at Kurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this, if you want to go to that service I'm sure we can arrange that, but not today."

Kurt smiled easily. "Don't worry about it, Uncle Ben. I'd rather stay with the family. To be honest, I never really went to church until I moved to Bayville -- I couldn't! My foster parents and I worshipped at home. And once I could go in Bayville, I found ...." He blushed, and since he had his hologram turned on, the colour showed on his cheeks. "That I liked sleeping in too much on Sundays after a long week of school and training sessions. I would worship on my own, in my room, later in the day."

Scott looked surprised -- he hadn't known that about his friend.

Adam laughed. "No chance of that here, Kurt, the only time you get to stay at home is when you're really sick. And you don't want to fake that either. Believe me, we all tried that at some point."

Ben gave him a warm smile. "Well, no one is ill today and here's the church. I think we need to hurry, most people are already inside."

"There's Mitch, Pa, can I go to him?" Little Joe was ready to jump out of the carriage, but Ben pulled him back by his collar.

"You'll stay with us, there's time to talk to your friend after church. Now let's all get inside."

"Besides, Little Joe," Scott said, laying a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "Mitch might not be feeling too sociable after what happened at school."

"And what you said would happen at his home," Kurt added.

Forge didn't join in the conversation. He was feeling too aware of all the eyes that were starting to turn on him. Logan put an arm around him.

"Oh yeah, but he ain't one to be glum about a switching too long." Little Joe stayed with the family though. Not that he had the chance to get away as Ben had put his hand tightly on his shoulder, making sure he wouldn't wander off.

Hoss walked in front as they entered the church to walk to their pew. Ben greeted a few people, but he noticed that most of them weren't really looking at him as they greeted him back. Their gazes rested on Forge. He tried to ignore it and walked on showing his new family members the Cartwright pew.

Logan and the boys sat down. Kurt was looking around at everyone and everything curiously. He was feeling excited. This was the first time he was actually able to go to church with family. It was also the first time since they'd arrived that he'd seen so many adults in one place, and nicely dressed, too. Then he noticed that although they gave him a curious glance, and Scott's shades seem to puzzle them, it was Forge the majority were focusing on.

Forge did his best not to avert his eyes or appear intimidated. If he saw someone looking at him, he smiled at them. A couple did smile back, but others gave him a dark look or turned away entirely. He sighed. Charitable bunch to be sitting in a church, he thought.

As the reverend came in they all rose to their feet and the congregation started to sing a hymn. Little Joe knew he had to sing, but he sang as softly as he possibly could and Hoss just mumbled the words. When the hymn was finished they all sat down again and reverend Brown started the sermon. The sermon was all about honesty, honesty to oneself and to others. About the importance of doing the right thing no matter how hard it is. The reverend didn't use many fancy words, he knew his flock only too well. But he wasn't a very forceful preaching type of reverend. Instead he used his voice to evoke emotions, to reach out to people. He was a very gifted reverend.

For once Hoss wasn't the one fidgeting. Adam was trying to change position every few minutes, as inconspicuously as possible. Little Joe, too, had trouble sitting still. He was fumbling with his jacket. He didn't like the subject of the sermon one bit.

Although no one could see it, Kurt had his tail in his hands and was fiddling with it uneasily. He wished the sermon hadn't reminded him about his deception at home the previous day, and how they had all listened to Adam and Scott get whipped. It couldn't matter THAT much, could it? The punishment was over, and the older boys were feeling better -- well, he thought, glancing toward the uncomfortably squirming Scott -- maybe not ALL better.

Forge tried to pay attention to the sermon, but it wasn't easy. Every so often, people were still glancing in his direction, and he could see children who had been too young for school pulling on their parents' clothing and pointing at him or just staring openly. As for the ones who had seen him in school, they were pointing him out to their parents as well. Some were shushed by their parents, but in some cases the parents, particularly the men, looked at him and sneered. A couple of the women actually looked afraid.

As soon as the service was over Ben got up. He was feeling embarrassed by his own friends, a bit angry and he felt extremely sorry for Forge. The boy seemed to take it all very well, but he knew it couldn't be easy for him.

Added to that came his annoyance with his youngest and oldest sons. They both knew better than to fidget like that in church.

Outside church things were even more strange. Normally people would come up to them for a chat, but today everyone kept their distance. Ben decided not to be passive anymore.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." He said to the others and went straight to the Devlins, his oldest friends in the territory. Adam nervously watched him talk. Finally Ben returned with George and Martha Devlin.

"George, Martha, this is Logan and his sons, Scott, Forge and Kurt. Logan, boys, these are Mr. and Mrs. Devlin, Mitch's parents."

George looked Logan straight in the face. "Good to meet you. Mitch has been telling us so much about your sons." He extended his hand. "You'll have to forgive the ignorant people in this town, they can be great friends and neighbors, but sometimes you'd like to throttle them."

"It's nice to met you," Logan said, and shook hands with the man, tipping his hat to his wife. "Ma'am. And I hope whatever Mitch had to say about my sons was all good."

"He seemed very impressed. And from what I see they're a fine looking bunch." Martha said. "And please call me Martha, Ben and we have been friends for almost 15 years. We're practically family. And those people over there will come around. They need time. They can be a bit slow."

"Can me an' Mitch go play, Aunt Martha?" Little Joe asked.

George answered him. "I'm sorry, Joe, but Mitch is only allowed off the yard for school and church. He's restricted and he won't attend the picnic." Little Joe looked disappointed, but accepted it.

"And the others? Pete? Susan? Will they be there?" Adam tried to ask   
nonchalantly.

"Of course they will." George told him. Adam tried to hide his enthusiasm.

Scott smiled to himself. It seemed as though Adam might have had a special reason for asking that question. He knew he could ask one of his brothers, but didn't want to send them pestering after Adam because of it.

So he'd just pester him personally.

\--

End of part 34

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	35. Chapter 35

Bonanza: Evolution - part 35  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The picnic site was buzzing with activity. There were a few tables, but most people set up their lunches at blankets. Boys were invited to join girls' families, lunches were shared. Elderly people were complaining about the noise. Games were being set up.

As soon as they arrived at the site, Martha went over to talk to some friends and Ben sat down at their table, talking to George and Logan.

Adam cleared his throat. "Um, Pa would it be alright if I went over to Pete and Susan for a while if that's alright with Mr. Devlin?"

George nodded his approval so Ben agreed. "Have fun, son." And Adam walked away nonchalantly. He slapped Pete on the back and the three of them sat down.

Scott watched Adam go, wondering if Adam and this Susan had anything going on. If he could ever get his older cousin alone, he'd ask him.

Kurt had heard the word 'games' and was right there in the thick of things already, even though he hardly knew any of the kids and some of them giggled at his accent. They seemed willing to accept him, though.

Forge found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. He didn't particularly want to participate in the games, but wondered if he should at least try, just so that he didn't appear to be afraid. In the end, he scrapped that idea and got up to head over to where Groovy was tied. Everyone in his new family was preoccupied talking or playing and he didn't think they'd notice him leaving. He knew he probably should let them know he was going home to work on the time machine, but was afraid they'd make him stay when he really didn't want to. He mounted Groovy carefully and began riding back to the Ponderosa alone.

Hoss had been engrossed in the horse shoe competition. He was doing really well, impressing Betsy Sue in the process, which always was a good thing. Might ensure him a piece of her famous pie. Just as he walked back from his third turn he saw Forge leave. His heart went out to the guy and for a few moments he contemplated following, but he decided not to. The way he saw it, every man had a right to be alone sometimes. And even though Forge wasn't legally an adult for quite a few years, in his eyes he was a man and deserved his privacy. He just hoped he'd let Pa and Uncle Logan know about it.

Little Joe was trying to teach Kurt to throw the horse shoes in the younger kids competition, but his heart wasn't really in it. It wasn't going well at all and he was about to give up.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, maybe Hoss should teach ya, he's the best! I think I'll jest go back to the table." Looking at the three men talking, he reconsidered. "Or maybe jest take a walk."

Kurt looked concerned. "Are you all right, Little Joe? You seem upset about something."

Little Joe didn't particularly want to talk about it, fearing Kurt wouldn't understand why he'd feel guilty after being so excited to eavesdrop on that whipping, so he just shrugged. "There's nothing, just not in the mood to play games. See ya later." He walked away a bit and finally sat down under a tree to think.

Scott had just had a nice conversation with a couple of young ladies whom he'd noticed in school, but hadn't had the chance to talk to. They were more demure than girls back home, but he still enjoyed talking to them, not to mention sampling the baked goods they'd made. He looked around casually to see what his brothers were up to and was only able to locate one of them. Where was Forge?

Ben was just sipping on some sarsaparilla and looking at the games the   
children were playing when he noticed Little Joe walk off. "Seems like our strategy is working, Logan." Then he suddenly had a feeling he was missing someone. Adam was there talking to Susan, Pete was completely forgotten, Hoss was playing, so was Kurt, Joe was under that tree and Scott had found himself some girls to talk to. Forge! Where was Forge?

"Have you seen Forge for the last half hour?"

Logan scanned the area and sniffed. "He's not here!" he said and jumped to his feet, cursing himself for letting one of his boys out of his sight. There had been a lot of people here with hostile feelings for the teenager just because he was an Indian -- what if some of them had decided to do him some harm?

"Pa!" Scott called as he ran over. "I can't find Forge anywhere, and his horse is gone, too!"

Logan looked at Ben. "Even if he left on his own, that doesn't mean no one followed him or he won't get jumped while he's alone. The kid has next to no fighting skills, Ben."

Ben jumped up. "We'd better get the boys here and go look for him." He called out. "Hoss! Little Joe! Kurt!" And as they looked up he motioned them to come over.

"Where's the fire, Pa?" Hoss asked, missing the looks on Pa and Logan's faces.

"No fire, son, but Forge disappeared, his horse is gone too."

"Oh, he left a little while ago, rode off in the direction of the Ponderosa. Didn't look too happy, so I figgered he jest needed some time alone. Didn't he tell ya?" Hoss hoped his new cousin wouldn't be in trouble over this.

"NO, he didn't tell us!" Logan exploded, then ran a hand over his face, trying to calm down. "Hoss," he said patiently, "Forge is a potential target around here right now. He's fine so long as someone is with him, but for a kid with an I.Q. that's probably off the scale, he should have known better than to take off alone and there was NO excuse not to tell us about it."

"And that goes for you too, Hoss." Ben didn't try to be patient. "Really! You should have known better. Forge doesn't even know the area here." Hoss was a picture of misery.

"I...I ain't thought o' it like that, sir. If I had....." He stammered.

"Pa, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but wouldn't it be better to leave this for later and go look for Forge now?" Adam talked in a polite, but firm voice. Ben closed his eyes for a moment.

"You're right, son. We'll leave this for later. Let's pack up and get the horses. And hurry up."

"Little Joe," Scott said. "Go tell your friends that Forge is missing just in case he took another route once he was out of Hoss' sight -- we don't even know for sure that he was going home, and it won't hurt to have others watching out for him. Kurt, duck under the table and teleport as far as your limit will take you toward the Ponderosa. Keep going in two-mile jumps until you feel the strain, then stop and wait for us to catch up -- you might find Forge along the road that way."

Despite being extremely worried, Logan smiled grimly. Even over a hundred years away, Scott still behaved like a leader when there was a crisis.

Little Joe ran off immediately, not even questioning the commands. Adam   
watched him go in amazement. Then he looked at Scott admiringly.

"Well, that's a first. No arguments from Joe."

Hoss was grateful the attention had shifted, but he was feeling very guilty. He hadn't realized the dangers. And this after promising to himself to always make sure the boy was okay. He could kick himself, but realized that Pa just might want to do that too.

"I'll...I'll go an' get the carriage, sir." Ben nodded and Hoss ran off.

Shortly after they were all searching for Forge.

\--

End of part 35

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week I was able to meet my co-writer for this fic, Katja, in person for the first time after knowing each other online for 15 years! She was beautiful and awesome and I'm already looking forward to the next time we can get together. :D

Bonanza: Evolution - part 36  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Forge had been scared many times in his life.

Going to Middleverse had been scary. Coming OUT after 20 years was scary. So was time-traveling to the 1800s and learning to ride a horse.

Being chased on horseback as a novice rider by three more experienced and bigger teenagers might just top them all.

He hadn't even realized at first that the other boys were following him, and had been content to just plug along slowly on Groovy and enjoy the countryside. Then he heard someone yell, "Hey, Injun kid!" and next thing he knew he was riding for his life.

Problem was, he had no idea how far he was from the Ponderosa.

\--

Little Joe had talked to all his friends, most of them were out looking now with permission of their parents. He was glad he could trust his friends. He wasn't so sure about their parents or older brothers. Talking to one of his friends made him ride after his family like crazy.

"PA! Uncle Logan!"

Ben slowed down a bit so he could catch up.

"Pa, Seth, Marc and Darren are missing too. Frank thinks he saw them go after Forge. Pa, they're bullies! If they catch up with him they'll probably beat him up." Little Joe was almost crying.

Adam looked up at the mention of those names. He knew those boys had made Hoss' life miserable for quite some time.

"Pa, we'd better hurry." And he spurred on Sport.

\--

They're going to catch me, Forge thought frantically. Groovy, bless him, was going as fast as he could, either feeling Forge's terror or being spooked by the horses on his tail, but Forge didn't know how much longer either of them could keep up this pace. He could hear the boys hooting and jeering behind him about what they were going to do to him. And the Ponderosa was still nowhere in sight.

Just when his sweat-slick hands were starting to lose their grip on his reins, Forge heard a scream. And it wasn't his. He risked a glance over his shoulder and saw the boys' horses rearing up and neighing in fear. Why?

Then he saw Kurt, in his natural form, standing in the centre of the road between he and his pursuers. Kurt got down on all fours and bounded toward them, terrifying both horses and riders even further. Next thing Forge knew, the three boys were riding back the way they had come as fast as they could go.

Forge managed to slow Groovy down and by the time Kurt caught up to him, he had turned his inducer back on. "Forge, are you okay?!" he asked, helping his friend down from the horse and supporting him. Forge's legs didn't want to hold him up.

"I am now," he gasped out. "Thank you so much," he said earnestly.

"I had teleported up on that slope there." Kurt pointed. "When I saw what happened, I turned off my inducer and 'ported down here."

Forge knew how much it cost Kurt to deliberately put himself in a position where people would run screaming from the sight of him. Tears filled his eyes and he hugged the other boy, who held him in silence.

\--

Hoss was spurring Chubby on as hard as he dared. He was worried sick about Forge. He was hitting himself over the head for not realizing Forge shouldn't have taken off like that. He felt more stupid than he'd ever felt before. Adam was right beside him, checking the area for any signs of Forge, Groovy or the three teenagers.

"Look!" Little Joe yelled, causing them all to almost jump. He pointed ahead. "There's dust-clouds! Something's up, Pa."

Hoss looked into the direction Little Joe was pointing at and noticed three riders coming at them fast, riding as if the devil was on their tails. Ben immediately drew his gun and so did Adam, but the three boys didn't even acknowledge their presence and rode on, making them move out of the way.

"That's them, Pa. Don't know what happened, but that's them and it seems like they had the scare of their lives!" Adam had never seen those bullies scared like this. He didn't know if they should be worried or relieved.

Scott and Logan looked at each other. "Kurt," they said in unison, then Logan looked at Ben. "Looks like Kurt caught up to Forge -- let's just hope he found him before there was any damage done."

"Pa, up ahead!" Scott said suddenly. In the distance they could make out one horse and two people in the road.

"It's them," Logan said, feeling more relieved than he would have thought possible.

Hoss was the first to reach them. He almost jumped off his horse and ran over to Forge. He took the boy by his shoulders. "Are ya okay? They ain't hurt ya, did they?" Without waiting for an answer he suddenly pulled Forge in a mighty hug, almost squashing the boy. "You dang fool." He said with tears in his voice.

Ben caught up and put his hand on Hoss' shoulder. "Son, you can let him go now, he needs to breathe." Hoss let go guiltily and looked at Pa, then back at Forge. "I'm sorry, didn't mean ta choke ya. I've jest bin so worried 'bout ya. Ya really okay?"

"I'm okay now," Forge smiled reassuringly at Hoss. "On the bright side, I think I've learned how to gallop!"

Logan made his way straight over to Forge and pulled the boy into his arms tightly, then gripped him by the shoulders and shook him. "Do you have ANY idea how stupid that was?! Taking off on your own when you KNOW your safety is in danger?! And you barely know how to ride - going off by yourself is dangerous for that reason alone!" He turned the stunned teenager around and gave him a solid whack on the backside.

"Maybe we should take the boys home to continue this discussion, Logan.  
I've got a few choice words for my own son too." Ben said glaring at Hoss, who was twirling his hat in his hands, a pure sign of nervousness.

In the meantime Little Joe and Adam had gone over to Kurt. "You really scared them off, Kurt. That was amazing. Weren't you scared?" Little Joe wanted to know.

"Well, maybe not for the reason you think, Joe." Adam tried to temper Joe's enthusiasm. "You did good out there, Kurt, I'm proud to have you for a cousin."

"Thanks, Adam," Kurt said sincerely. The praise made him feel better about it all. It was never a nice experience to see people run from him, but in this case, he was glad it happened that way.

Scott's hand squeezed Kurt's shoulder. "I'm proud, too, Kurt. I know how hard that was for you."

Kurt felt a twinge of guilt. Scott and Adam were both praising him, and just yesterday he'd listened in on their punishment. He felt awful about it now. "Um, Scott, Adam, there's something I should tell you --"

"Hey, come on, you boys!" Logan called out, his hand still firm on a subdued-looking Forge's shoulder. "We're going home!"

Kurt had seen Forge get whacked, and feared that more might be waiting at home for him, maybe for Hoss, too. He decided that if Logan was already in a spanking mood, now might not be the right time to come clean about what he had done. He quickly headed for his horse and mounted it to go home.

\--

End of part 36

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	37. Chapter 37

Bonanza: Evolution - part 37  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The ride home was a quiet one with everyone lost in their own thoughts. Ben saw how angry Logan was and feared Forge was in for a very uncomfortable time. He knew how Logan felt, had felt like that quite a few times himself, but he knew that punishing a child to deal with your own fear was the wrong reason. He hoped he would be able to talk to Logan first.

Little Joe let himself fall back with Kurt. All day long he had been feeling awful and he'd seen Kurt's face as he accepted Adam and Scott's praise. He knew Kurt was feeling the same way. He didn't really know how to bring it up though.

"I ...um...well, I think we need ta talk, Kurt. I don't think I can keep silent much longer. I'm sorry." he stammered.

Kurt sighed. "It's all right, Little Joe. I almost said something back on the road, but chickened out. Logan's really upset with Forge right now -- he swatted him hard, right in front of everyone! Telling him what we did won't make him any happier, and Forge was in on THAT, too."

Little Joe paled, he didn't want to get Forge into even more trouble. "Yeah, Pa won't be too happy either. He's warned me 'bout eavesdroppin' before an' I know this is even worse. Don't think I'll get out without a necessary talkin' to. But I don't think things can get worse for Forge. Maybe it's even better own up now an' get it all over with." Little Joe tried to convince himself.

Kurt cringed at the reference to a 'necessary talking to' -- he knew what THAT meant now. "How can you be so calm about it?" he asked. "I haven't been spanked since I was little, and what I heard yesterday and just saw now scares me. Are you sure we can't just keep quiet?" he asked hopefully, but fearing he already knew the answer.

Little Joe shrugged. "I guess I'm just used to bein' in trouble. Ain't no week that I don't get spanked. Pa calls me a mischief magnet, guess he's right. I don't mean to get in trouble, but somehow it just finds me. But I never got it like Adam did yesterday. Not in the barn with a belt I mean. An' he's pretty good at forgivin' an' huggin' afterwards. An' he never uses it against ya later on like some Pas." He gave Kurt a wry smile. "I wish we could keep quiet, but even if my conscience would let me, I have a sneaky suspicion Pa already knows. He's been givin' me some strange looks."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Really? If that's true, then he'll have told our Pa for sure." He gulped, looking toward Logan's back. "Okay, I guess we should say something. But what about Forge? He should know what we're going to do. If we confess and he doesn't, it'll make him look bad."

"Yeah, we'll tell Forge before we own up."

"Boys! Keep up. We've been looking for one of you boys already, we certainly don't need to look for another. We're almost home." Ben called out over his shoulder.

"Yes, sir." Little Joe answered quickly and looked at Kurt as he spurred on Cochise. "Pa don't look too upset. Maybe Hoss'll escape that tannin' after all."

"I don't think Forge will," Kurt said, feeling badly for his friend, but also understanding why Logan's jaw was set so firmly. He had been terrified for Forge when he was discovered missing -- they ALL had been. And if he hadn't been able to teleport, those boys would have caught him and beat him up. Maybe even killed him.

Logan's grim expression hadn't changed by the time they arrived at the Ponderosa, and Kurt wasn't feeling any more confident about telling him the truth. He also wasn't sure how they'd manage to get Forge alone, since Logan was watching him like a hawk.

Ben dismounted and handed the reigns to Adam. "Why don't you boys take care of the horses? I think Logan and I need to talk." He looked at Logan. "It can't hurt to wait a few more minutes, can it? Or do you really want to deal with Forge right away?"

Logan considered this. Forge was staring at the ground, like he knew his fate was already sealed. He supposed the kid could wait a few minutes. "Okay. Forge, go inside, go up to your room. Let's go, Ben." He started walking far enough away that the boys wouldn't overhear them.

Ben cleared his throat. "Don't get me wrong, Logan, I'm not going to try to talk you out of punishing Forge. I know exactly what I'd have done if it had been Little Joe. He'd be over my knee right now for a well deserved spanking, but I just want to make sure you're punishing him for the right reasons. You've got a very brave boy up there. He's had a rough morning and I don't think he meant any harm in going home, he probably just needed to be alone, away from the gazing eyes   
and the whispers. He should have told you and that's where he went wrong, but don't let your fear punish him. You would hate yourself later on for having been too hard on him. I know from personal experience."

Ben looked away for a moment in the direction of the barn, then he faced Logan again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all this. You're a fine father and it's obvious you love these boys very much. I know you would do the right thing. I shouldn't second guess you. I hope you won't be upset with me though for not tanning Hoss. I just know my middle son and he's already had a lesson he will never forget. Oh I'll yell at him and he'll probably be punished in some sort of way, but a tanning has seldom been the right thing for him."

Logan sighed. "I know what you're saying, Ben, and I know I must look like I'm ready to rip the kid a new one but I'm just angry because I was scared. He could have been killed today, either by those boys or riding alone when he was terrified of horses just yesterday." He shook his head. "You're right, he's a brave boy and   
I'm proud of how he's kept his cool through the prejudice. I just don't want to lose him due to outright carelessness." He shrugged. "I don't really think I need to spank him again -- he got the message from that whack on the road. But I do want to make sure he uses that brain of his to protect his own skin."

"Well, you could always go for a long list of extra chores. I have always been able to come up with lists to make my sons feel pretty miserable about what they've done. And I think it's wise if Hoss would teach him some survival skills. That requires the use of your brains too. Things are very different out here. Even I had to learn when I arrived here from Boston."

"As soon as I found out we were staying here, I planned on teaching him self-defense, but if Hoss can help him, too, all the better. They seem to get along well," Logan said. "And the problem with giving him a long list of chores is that he'll have no time to work on that machine. I think I'll just ground him for a couple of days -- that's what they call restriction in modern times, grounding. And while he's grounded, he can have some house chores to do to help out Hop Sing, while leaving the rest of his time free for work on the machine and for homework." He clapped Ben on the shoulder. "Thanks for the talk, Ben, and don't worry. I may be new at this fatherhood thing, but I've been looking after Scott and Kurt for a while -- I promise, I won't act in anger with either they, or Forge, or your boys."

\--

As soon as they were in the barn Little Joe looked at Kurt. "Do ya think you could get us up to Forge or would that be too risky?"

Kurt looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "We can go." He grabbed Little Joe's shoulder and teleported them into Forge's room. The Indian sitting on the bed didn't even react, he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Hey Forge, you okay?" Kurt asked in concern.

The other boy looked up. "Hi guys. Yeah, I'm all right. Just getting myself mentally prepared and thinking about some things." He regarded them wryly. "I guess it would serve me right if Scott and Adam listened while I get spanked, huh?"

Little Joe was nervously plucking at his jacket. "Yeah, well, that's why we came up, actually. I mean, we don't wanna keep quiet anymore. I can't look my Pa in the eye 'cause I feel so guilty for listening in on those tannings. So we decided we wanna tell our Pas, but we don't want you to get in even more trouble."

"I don't want that either!" Forge said, stricken. "You have to do this NOW?"

"We're sorry, Forge," Kurt told him earnestly. "Little Joe is feeling really badly, and after the way Scott and Adam were so nice to me out there, I feel guilty, too."

Forge felt tears prick at his eyes. He knew they were right, but the timing for him really sucked. "Okay," he said quietly, avoiding their gaze, "we can confess. It's the right thing to do. Just ... make sure you're not around when Pa kills me, okay?"

"We'll do our best," Kurt said with a half-hearted smile. "But Little Joe figures we'll be getting killed right alongside you, anyway."

Forge hung his head. "This is SO not my day."

\--

End of part 37

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	38. Chapter 38

Bonanza: Evolution - part 38  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

As Ben and Logan entered the house Little Joe and Kurt just came down the stairs.

"Didn't I tell you boys to tend to the horses?" Ben asked a little too calmly.

"Yes, sir, but um .. well me and Kurt have got something to tell you both an' it involves Forge too, but I dunno if he's allowed downstairs yet. It's just that the three of us need to um..." Little Joe had trouble finding the right words and the nerve.

"Well, out with it, boy!" Ben said impatiently.

"We listened in on Scott and Adam gettin' a tannin' yesterday." Little Joe blurted out. "We were just curious, but we feel awful about it, I wish we'd never done that, don't we Kurt? And we just couldn't keep silent anymore. But we don't wanna embarrass Scott and Adam even more." He fell silent, there was so much more to say, but he couldn't. Tears were welling up in his eyes. Not tears of fear for his own hide, but tears of guilt and shame.

Logan listened to Little Joe and glanced at Kurt's miserable expression, then went to the foot of the stairs. "Forge! Come down here!"

The other boy didn't look any happier than his partners in crime when he arrived.

"We hear you all were involved in some eavesdropping yesterday," Logan said.

"Yes sir," Forge answered solemnly. "And we're sorry we did it."

"Not as sorry as when you hear this," Logan told him. "I had decided not to spank you for your foolishness today. This changes things."

Forge closed his eyes and his lip trembled slightly. "I guess it does," he said softly. "Just please, whatever happens, don't tell Scott and Adam what we did. They'd be so humiliated, and they don't deserve that."

A tear trickled down Kurt's furry blue cheek and Logan saw his tail curl between his legs like it often did when he was ashamed.

"I certainly don't want to embarrass Adam and Scott like this, but I can't begin to tell you three how disappointed I am and I'm not sure if we can hide this from them." Little Joe didn't have to look at his father's face to see the anger and disappointment, he waited for the punishment, which he knew would follow shortly. "Joseph, I don't think I have to tell you you are in for a very necessary little talk or explain why, do I?"

"No, sir." That was all too clear. The tears already started to spill and he hated himself for crying like a baby.

"Let's get it over with." He took Little Joe by the arm and walked him to the settee, where he sat down. "Take down your britches." While Little Joe fumbled to take down his pants Ben looked back. "Logan, plenty of room left for you."

Logan nodded grimly and turned toward his sons.

Kurt gave Forge a little push. "Age before beauty," he said.

"Oh, thanks!" Forge retorted.

"Just for that, Elf, you can go first." Logan took hold of Kurt's upper arm and brought him over to the settee, seating himself. "Drop 'em."

Kurt burst into tears. "Please don't do this! Logan, I'm fifteen-years-old --!"

"That's Pa to you, and Scott's seventeen, and I still tanned his hide, didn't I? Things are different here, Kurt, and you know it. Now drop the pants or you'll be getting it with more than just my hand."

Shoulders shaking from sobs, Kurt unfastened his pants and pushed them down.

Little Joe had no time to feel sorry for his friend as his father took his arm and gently pulled him over his lap. Ben secured his son firmly and undid the flap on his drawers. Little Joe didn't utter one protest, but he silently started to cry.

Ben didn't waste any more time. He landed the first smack right in the middle of his son's pale bottom leaving a red hand print and causing an involuntary jerk. The second one was just as hard and on the same spot. Little Joe was fairly small and Ben's hand covered almost his entire backside. Ben knew it wouldn't take long before his youngest son would start crying out.

He was right. At the fourth smack Little Joe let out a loud wail.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh, Pa please!" He was sure he wouldn't be able to take any more, but the next one landed already.

"Ooooowwww, nooooo!"

In the meantime, with Kurt having taken down his pants and having no need for longjohns over his furry body, Logan had taken him across his lap and had to pause for a moment to figure out what to do about the three-foot long tail in his way. If he spanked Kurt the way it was now, the base of the tail would take all the punishment, and that wasn't good. He took hold of it and moved aside, exposing more of Kurt's naked blue bottom. "Keep this outta my way, Elf," he told the   
boy. Still crying, Kurt pulled his tail into his hands, then felt the first mighty whack from Logan's firm hand.

"YAAAAHH!" he cried, and tried to scramble off his father's lap. Logan prevented this with strong hand pressed into his back and gave him another good wallop that lifted Kurt's bottom half off his knees.

"AAAAAH!"

*WHOOMP!* *WAAAAHHH!*

Forge had turned away, not willing to watch what was going on. Unfortunately, he could hear it perfectly, and thanks to Kurt's fur altering the sound of his spanking, he could tell when it was Little Joe or Kurt being struck, even if they weren't hollering their heads off. Is that going to be ME soon, he thought, feeling his knees get as weak as when he'd climbed off the horse after the earlier pursuit.

Ben kept on landing hard smacks on Joe's backside which was quickly turning a bright pink. Little Joe was wailing and crying at every swat. He had always been very vocal, but somehow all his feelings from the past two days came out and he cried his eyes out.

Ben moved to the undercurve for the final swats and Little Joe was kicking his legs and writhing as much as he could within his father's hold. He so much wanted to escape the punishing hand. When Ben finished his son's backside looked a shining red and hot to the touch. And Joe was sobbing uncontrollably. He gently rubbed Joe's back until the crying had subsided a little and then he gathered his youngest in his arms, carefully making sure the sore bottom didn't touch the rough fabric of his pants. Little Joe flung his arms around his Pa's neck.

"I- I- 'm s-so s-s-sorry, Pa, I really a-a-am."

"Sshhh, sweetheart, it's okay, it's over now."

Thanks to Logan trying to avoid Kurt's tail, the teenager's undercurve took the majority of the whacks directly. Kurt howled with every blow, his two-toed feet kicking frantically, but he held fast to his tail.

"P-PLEASE stop--AHHHH! I'll b-be good--OWWWW! Bitte Vater--WAAAAHH!"

Then it ended. "All right, Elf, that's it," Logan said gruffly. "Come here."

Kurt allowed his father to lift him up and sit him back onto his lap, hugging him tightly and stroking his hair while he cried it out.

"I'm *sniff* sorry," Kurt whispered. "It was *hic* wrong of us."

"Yeah, it was, but at least you owned up to it. I'm proud of you for that." He gave the boy another squeeze. "Go wash your face -- I've got to deal with your brother yet."

Kurt nodded and teleported away. Logan motioned to Forge. "Your turn."

Forge gulped and headed over to stand by Logan, where he began unfastening his pants. Unlike Scott, he'd chosen not to get the longjohns -- he just didn't like them. Which meant that when he pushed his pants down, there was nothing left but bare skin. His face flamed.

Logan took his arm and guided the boy over his knees. Forge was taller than Kurt and took a bit more adjusting, but once Logan had his bottom where he wanted it, he wasted no time and gave it a hearty wallop.

If Forge hadn't been biting down on his lip at the time, he'd have yelped out loud. The whack STUNG! So did the one immediately after it. And the one after that.

Having seen how Little Joe and Kurt broke down even before their punishments began, Forge didn't know how long he would be able to last, but was determined not to make any more fuss than he could avoid. The spanking began to hurt very badly, very quickly, and tears of pain came involuntarily to his eyes, slipping down his cheeks to drip onto the floor. But other than a few grunts, he managed not to make a sound for most of the duration. Closer to the end, the soft moans he'd been allowing himself in his throat were running together to sound more like a keening whimper, but still no vocalization escaped his lips. His silky hair hid his face from view, but the dusky skin of his bottom was now a burning red and   
clearly visible.

"That's it, kid," Logan said, rubbing his back. Forge locked his jaw to avoid making any noise as he got to his feet and pulled up his pants. He turned to go upstairs, head lowered, but Logan caught his hand. "Get back here," he said. "I want to talk to you."

Forge reluctantly turned back, keeping his head down. Logan stood up and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Forge, I know you don't know me very well. You probably feel like I violated you just now in a way that I had no right to. You bore it well. I may not like what you did in eavesdropping, or how you took off on your own today, but you keep proving yourself to be a brave young man, and I'm proud to call you my son while we're here."

The Indian raised his wet, dark eyes to meet Logan's. "Violated me?" he said softly. "You honoured me. Like you said, we don't know each other well, but you're treating me no differently than Scott and Kurt, whom you've known a very long time."

Logan pulled the teenager against him and rubbed his hair softly. "I know you well enough for me to love you, kid. Don't ever doubt it, because if anything had happened to you today -- well, I don't want to think about that." He smiled at him. "Go on, wash up."

Forge nodded and left the room.

Ben had put Little Joe to his feet while Logan started spanking Forge and had helped him get dressed again. "You go wash up, too, son." He ruffled the boy's hair and Joe went upstairs as quickly as he could without actually running.

Ben looked at Logan. "Well, I've still got one son to talk to." Suddenly his tired expression changed into a grin. "He's going to be the only one not squirming in his seat at supper. Hope he won't feel left out."

\--

End of part 38

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	39. Chapter 39

Bonanza: Evolution - part 39  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Okay, something weird was going on.

Scott had expected Forge not to be a very happy kid by the time he and Adam came in for supper. They had done him the courtesy of staying away from the house and finding other things to do with their time so that they wouldn't overhear his probable punishment. Judging from the way the Indian moved as he came down the stairs, he'd been right. But he hadn't expected to see Kurt and Little Joe moving strangely as well. Exactly what had happened while they were out?

Adam noticed the same thing. It was obvious all three of them had been tanned. He simply couldn't understand it. Now Little Joe he could imagine. That boy could find trouble anywhere, but Kurt had been the hero a few hours earlier. What could the boy possibly have done to change that? He looked at Scott and saw that he noticed it too.

As he walked over to the table and sat down he noticed another thing: Hoss wasn't there. He figured he'd see his brother squirming through dinner, but his seat remained empty.

He looked at Pa. "Do you want me to go and get Hoss for you, Pa?"

"No, Eric will stay in his room. He'll do without supper today." Ben said more grim than he intended.

Oh boy. The use of his brother's given name was enough. But Adam couldn't help chuckling at the thought of his big younger brother missing out on supper. Pa sure knew how to pick suitable punishments. He would bet a few bucks his brother had begged to be tanned instead.

"Adam, that's no laughing matter." Ben chided, but his eyes started to twinkle.

"No, sir." Adam said, but he couldn't really hide his grin, until he noticed his little brother wasn't even smiling. He looked absolutely miserable.

Scott was even more confused now. Why was Hoss being punished? For his part in Forge's earlier 'escape'? That certainly seemed to be what Forge was thinking about, since he had winced when Ben mentioned Hoss missing dinner. Or maybe he winced because of his sore bottom -- Scott knew what THAT was like.

"Come on, Slim, get eating before it's cold," Logan told him. Scott obeyed, but he didn't really taste it. He glanced at Adam and knew the older boy noticed the plight of their younger siblings as well.

Forge wasn't hungry at all, but continued to eat so that no one would notice what else he was doing. Very carefully in his lap, he was wrapping dry portions from his meal in the clean handkerchief from his pocket. It was partially his fault that Hoss had to miss dinner, and he knew what torture that had to be for his friend and cousin. He had to try and help him.

Pa hadn't said he would tell Adam and Scott about the eavesdropping, but he hadn't promised not to either and the suspense was killing Little Joe. Not just would Adam be ready to kill him, but he would be embarrassed beyond believe. Little Joe couldn't eat a bite. But Pa never said a word.

It was the longest dinner for most of them, but maybe Hoss was suffering the most. Because of the horse shoe competition he hadn't had much lunch yet, just a few sandwiches and a piece of pie and now he was missing supper. The lecture had been torture. He already knew every word Pa was saying, but listening to it for 20 minutes was sheer agony. He'd almost forgotten Pa's incredible lecture-skills. But now he was lying on his back on the bed. Confined to his room for the night, no supper, smelling the delicious roast downstairs, hearing the noises of supper in progress. His stomach was growling and he was relieved when the noises indicated his family had finished. Now all he had to do was get through the night. He didn't want to get caught sneaking downstairs for a snack in the middle of the night.

There was a soft knock on Hoss' bedroom door, then Forge peeked in. "Hi, it's me. I won't stay long, I know you're probably feeling lousy -- I know _I_ am. But I wanted to give you this." He pushed the door shut and went over to the bedside. Reaching inside his shirt, he pulled up the bundled handkerchief. "I asked for no gravy on mine, so it's dry, but that was deliberate. Gravy would have made a mess of it." He unfolded it to reveal several thick slabs of roast, a couple of potatoes, some unbuttered vegetables and a roll.

Hoss looked up in surprise and sat up. "Aw, shucks, ya shouldn't have risked that fer me. But I sure am hungry." He took a piece of roast in his big fingers and started eating. "Yer really the best cousin ever, yer a brave man, Forge." He got up and walked over to the dresser, opened a drawer and turned around holding a fork. "Hey, ain't the first time I'm in this position. Pa knows this is worse fer me than a tannin'." He sat down again. "And how are you doin'?"

"I've been better," Forge admitted. "Hope you won't mind if I don't sit," he added with a wry smile. He watched Hoss eat, feeling that the risk had been worth it. "Pa spanked Kurt first, and your father was already spanking Little Joe. It was awful enough just listening to it, Hoss. Then when it was MY turn, I seriously thought I was going to faint. He made us take our pants down -- I've never been   
spanked bare before." He rubbed his bottom ruefully. "It hurt!"

Hoss looked at him in sympathy. "Don't I know it. I had my share of spankings. But you'll be fine an' I think your Pa ain't much different 'n my Pa, when it's over, it's over. Pa don't dwell on things. I reckon that's the way it should be." He finished his supper. "Well, I gotta say, this was jest about the best dang supper I ever had. Sure glad you brought it up to me." He leaned back. " Ya know, I don't understand why Joe an' Kurt got spanked though. It ain't as if they'd done anything wrong."

Forge looked at him guiltily. "Yes, they did. So did I. We deliberately listened in when Scott and Adam got punished yesterday. That's why I got spanked -- not because of my leaving the picnic alone."

Hoss' mouth dropped open and his eyes got wide. "Ya did what?!" He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he'd regained his calm again. "Then I guess yer lucky Adam and Scott didn't get a hold on the three of ya. They're likely ta kill ya. Well, after dying from embarrassment that is. Do they know?"

"No, and I hope they don't find out. I really didn't listen because I wanted to embarrass them -- I thought that it might discourage me from ever doing anything to warrant that kind of punishment." He winced as his backside gave a twinge. "Guess it didn't help much."

Hoss grinned. "Yeah, guess not. Well, maybe for Scott and Adam's sake Pa will be lenient though."

Just at that moment the door opened and Adam put his head around the door. "What should Pa be lenient about?"

"Oh uh, hi Adam, well, Forge was kind enough ta bring me some grub, ya   
ain't gonna tell Pa are ya?"

"Oh, is it that? Of course not. But Forge, you better get downstairs before they come looking for you."

"Downstairs? Okay." Forge headed for the door, turning back to smile at Hoss. "By the way, thanks for worrying about me, both earlier today and just now. You're a great guy to have for a cousin and friend."

Hoss returned the smile. "You too, Forge, couldn't wish fer a better one."

Adam waited until Forge had left the room and then turned his undivided attention to his brother. "So, what do you know about Joe and Kurt getting spanked? What the heck did they do to get in trouble?"

"Dunno, Adam. All I know is when Pa finally talked to me the three of 'm already had their tannings an' I was thinkin' I'd be number four today. An' ya know as well as I do that once Pa starts lecturin' ya don't say anything else 'n yes sir an' no sir. Ya ain't gonna start askin' questions. I think ya should ask Pa or Joe if'n ya wanna know. But if'n ya ask me: let it rest." 

"Well, I'm not letting it rest. There's something wrong. I know it. The way those boys are looking at us. As if they're feeling guilty. You know, normally when you've been punished, it's over. Well, not in their cases and I intend to find out why." Adam walked back to the door. "Well, see you tomorrow, Hoss, don't snore too loud."

\--

End of part 39

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	40. Chapter 40

Bonanza: Evolution - part 40  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Forge was sitting on his bed cross-legged with the time machine in his lap, working on it diligently. He could see the problem, but wasn't sure he could fix it with the materials available. He formed his arm into a soldering gun and fixed one of the loose connections.

Kurt peered in and then bounded over to perch at the foot of the bed. "Any luck?" he asked.

"Not yet. And don't hold out much hope, Kurt. I don't think this era has what I'm going to need to do this."

The blue mutant sighed and rubbed his butt. "I like it here and all, but I'd really like to get back to a world where parents DON'T spank their children anymore."

Forge gave a snort. "You'll never have that again, Kurt. Once we go home, Logan will continue to spank you and Scott if he thinks you need it. The only difference is that he'll also start spanking the OTHER kids in the Institute."

"What about YOU?" Kurt demanded.

Forge grinned at him. "I don't live at the Institute."

"Brat." Kurt pouted. "Hey, how are you able to sit so comfortably, anyhow? _I_ can't."

Forge shrugged. "I'm not comfortable, but I can't work on this thing standing up." He looked up at Kurt. "Did it really bother you that much? The spanking?"

"Of COURSE it did! Didn't it bother you?"

"It hurt and I didn't enjoy it, but ...." Forge paused. "I'm so happy that Logan cares enough about me to do it."

Kurt blinked in surprise and looked thoughtful. He smiled a little at Forge. "You really ARE smart, aren't you, mein brudder?"

\--

Adam was bedding down the horses with Little Joe and Scott and decided to start questioning his little brother, knowing he could never keep his mouth shut for long. He leaned against the wall and looked at Joe until the boy started to squirm.

"What do ya want, Adam?" he asked testily.

"Oh, just wondering, Joe. You've been walking kinda stiff and I noticed you were squirming all through dinner. Only one thing has that affect on us and you know what it is, so the only question is: why did you get spanked?" He grinned as Joe started to blush.

"Dang you, Adam. Ain't none o' yer business."

"Maybe it isn't, but you know you're going to tell me sooner or later anyway, so why not now?"

"Cause....cause....ya don't wanna know, Adam, ya really don't." Little Joe said with tears welling up in his eyes again.

Scott watched the exchange quietly, then put a hand on Little Joe's shoulder. "Joe, I'm concerned about you and my brothers. If you don't tell me what happened, I'm going to go on worrying." He gave him an encouraging smile. "It can't be THAT embarrassing, can it? It's not like Adam and I don't know what it's like to get spanked. We're just wondering why."

Little Joe looked at him wide-eyed and then the tears started flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Scott, I really am. We didn't mean to. Well, I guess we did, but we just didn't think it would be, well, like it was. We thought it would be fun or educational, but it was terrible and I'm so sorry." He couldn't take it any longer, he started crying in earnest, sobs raking his little body.

Adam watched him in astonishment. He had seldom seen his baby-brother break down like this, despite the fact that he did cry easily. "Come on, little buddy, it can't be THAT bad." He put his hand on Joe's other shoulder. "You've always been able to tell me everything, what's so different now?"

"W-we...*hic* w-were outs-s-side the b-barn S-Saturday and w-we *hic*   
over h-h-heard *sniff* your w-w-whippings. I'm so s-s-sorry." He started to stutter through his tears.

Adam was speechless for a moment. He felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment, he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

Scott's face turned bright red as he remembered how he had cried during the whipping. Kurt and Forge had heard THAT?!

He felt a flare of anger and for a moment was tempted to take Little Joe AND his brothers over his own knee and wallop their backsides personally. But the youngest Cartwright was the picture of misery, and his anger melted with the sight of his earnest tears. Since he already had a hand on his shoulder, he slid it around him and gave him a one-armed hug. "Hey, hey, relax. It sounds to me like you know you did wrong and are really sorry for it, PLUS you got punished. I'll   
tell you what -- I'll forgive you if you promise never to do it again."

Little Joe rubbed his eyes. "Of course I'll never do it again. It was awful. I thought it'd be great hearin' my big brother get it for a change, but it only made me feel bad. Now I dunno why I ever wanted to hear it in the first place." He looked at his big brother, feeling his smoldering eyes on him. "I wish I could go back and not do it, Adam, but I can't. I understand if ya never wanna talk to me again. But please don't be mad at Kurt and Forge. It was my fault."

With every fiber of his soul Adam wanted to pound his little brother into the ground, but he couldn't. Those eyes had always had a power over him and like Scott he knew Joe was sincere.

"Oh, alright, come here, buddy." And he gave Joe a big hug telling him it was alright again. Then he looked at Scott. "It's going to be hard looking Kurt and Forge straight in the face though. I can't believe I've threatened Kurt with a spanking over that stunt-riding while he knew how I'd cried during a tanning myself only a few hours earlier."

"I wouldn't worry about Forge -- I don't think he's the gloating type. I'm amazed Kurt managed to keep his mouth shut about it, though," Scott said frankly. "And I'd bet my X-Men membership that he's not as guilt-ridden as Little Joe here." His face flamed again as he thought about it. "It's not going to be easy for ME to face him either. In all the time Kurt and I have known each other, he's NEVER seen me get punished or even scolded. Just thinking about what he must have heard makes me want to crawl under a rock. Or spank the fur off him myself."

"Kurt feels very guilty, Scott, he almost told ya earlier, but he figured Uncle Logan wasn't in the best of moods. Then we got talkin' an decided we just couldn't keep our mouths shut anymore. It weren't just my guilt. Really." Little Joe tried his best to convince his older cousin.

"Pa would say that's the wrong reason to spank a kid, Scott. And if I remember correctly all three of them had difficulty looking us in the face."

Scott sighed. "Okay, okay, I won't do anything to him. Especially since Joe says he feels badly. But I AM going to talk to him about it regardless."

\--

End of part 40

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	41. Chapter 41

Bonanza: Evolution - part 41  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Ben was sitting in his favorite red velvet armchair by the fire. He was drinking his brandy as he thought about the day. He had handed Logan a drink too and he was enjoying the silence for a moment.

"Well, finally peace in the house. I can't remember the last time we had this much trouble on the Lord's day." He grinned. "I'm not saying the boys don't get into trouble on Sunday, mind you. Last church picnic Hoss snuck off with some girl, she offered him his lunch, what was the boy supposed to do?"

Suddenly his head snapped up. "Oh my, talking about girls....there's a town social next Saturday. That's going to be a challenge I think. It's Little Joe's first social, I promised him he could go this time." He sighed. "Now why did I promise that?"

"Hmm," Logan said thoughtfully. "That should open up a whole new world of potential trouble. Scott will be okay, but Forge will have the same problems he did today until people get used to him, if they ever do. And Kurt ... he'll definitely want to get in there and 'socialize' if he can, which will be fine unless there's dancing. Any girl touching his hands will feel the two furry fingers."

"Oh, I hadn't even thought of that. All I was thinking about was how we're going to make sure none of them will sneak out while we're there AND have a good time ourselves." He sipped his brandy while he thought about it. "And with Kurt's style I bet there will definitely be girls wanting to dance with him. Couldn't he wear gloves? Go for a sort of formal style? I know Adam used to wear them in Boston when he went out."

"Sure, he can wear gloves -- he's done it before." Logan sipped his drink. "So where might the kids sneak out TO when all the action would be at the social? Unless of course, Scott and Adam have anymore ideas about going back to that saloon. I kind of doubt that after the blistering they got, though."

Ben chuckled. "You're giving them a lot of credit, maybe too much. But well, some things can't be done at the social itself. Hoss is a little on the shy side when it comes to girls, but Adam has been known to try and sneak out with a girl and although I know he wouldn't do anything to get her in, um, trouble, even the fact that they have been alone can be cause for an irate father to show up on the doorstep with a shotgun. Don't you have rules for courting in your time?"

"Not many," Logan admitted. "That's part of the problem with my time, Ben. Kids Kurt's age are having sex and getting pregnant. It's not something parents approve of, but somehow they don't seem able to prevent it. I'd like to think my boys know better, but ... yeah, we'd better keep an eye on them."

"Pregnant? At 15?" Ben was shocked. "What a horrible world you must come from. Yes, we'll certainly keep an eye on the boys." He spoke firmly. "Speaking of the boys...we'd better make sure they go to bed soon, tomorrow's a school day and I bet some of them will need a little extra time to ride into town. It's no fun sitting in a saddle after a spanking."

"Yeah, and I think Forge is working on that time machine -- he'll stay at it all night if I don't stop him." Logan got up. "Time for a small-scale roundup for the bedtime corral."

"I'll check the barn." Ben said as he got up too. At that moment the door opened and Scott, Adam and Little Joe came in, Adam's arm tightly around Little Joe's shoulder. "Ah, there you are. Just in time. It's high time to get you all to bed." Then he noticed Little Joe's tear stained face and he didn't even have to ask what happened. "So the two of you know, and judging by the way you're coming in I think I don't have to fear you're going to kill them."

"Well, Pa, I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind. And I still don't know how I'm going to look Kurt and Forge in the face, but Joe seemed so genuinely sorry, that I didn't have the heart to get angry, you know how he gets." Adam answered.

"Let's get the Kurt and Forge issue over with right now," Logan said and yelled up the stairs, "KURT! FORGE! FRONT AND CENTRE!"

*BAMF!* "What?! What?!" Kurt asked fearfully as he appeared in the room.

Forge came tearing down the stairs. "What is it?! Is the house on fire?!"

"No, just your backsides, and the reason is right here." Logan motioned toward Scott and Adam. "They found out about your eavesdropping. You owe them both an apology."

"You're right, Pa," Forge said and looked at the two older boys earnestly. "I'm really sorry. It was a terrible thing to do, even if I thought my intentions were good at the time. I'm very ashamed, and I hope you'll forgive me."

Scott tried to remain grim-faced, but it was difficult. He could tell that Forge meant what he said. "I guess I can forgive you," he said.

Adam looked at Forge's face and he knew the boy was telling the truth. "Yeah, me too. I already forgave Joe and well he'd make a pretty good lawyer, he told me how sorry you all were and looking at you I know he's right."

Scott looked toward Kurt. "Is that true, Kurt?"

"Ja," the blue-furred mutant answered softly. "I thought it would be fun -- you know you never got punished at home, Scott -- you never even got into trouble. You were always so perfect. But you were my friend, and even if you were perfect, I shouldn't have enjoyed the thought of you being spanked. I'm not even sure I did enjoy it. Part of me did, but the other part felt badly for you, and ... mostly I guess I just wish none of it had happened."

"I'm not perfect, Kurt," Scott told him with a small shrug. "I'm sorry if I made you resent me somehow --"

"Nein!" Kurt cried, his yellow eyes filling with tears. "I don't resent you, Scott! You've been my best friend at the Institute since the day you welcomed me and I ... I love you." The tears spilled over. "Please don't hate me."

Scott sighed and stepped forward to gather Kurt into his arms. "How could anyone hate you, fuzzy elf? I love you, too, and I'm proud to have you for my little brother now." He smiled over at Forge. "Both of you."

Kurt looked relieved as he returned Scott's hug. He peered around the older boy at Adam. "I'm sorry, Adam. It won't happen again."

Adam watched them, holding Joe tightly. He wasn't the emotional type, but seeing those boys, his cousins, together made him appreciate his brothers and family. "I know it won't, Kurt, and you're forgiven too. You know what? You really do look like brothers to me. All three of you. And I think we've got a great family here. What do you say, buddy?"

Little Joe nodded. "Yeah, I'm real glad ya came here, but let's try an' stay outta trouble for a while okay? I don't think my hide'll survive more of this." He grinned sheepishly at Pa.

"Well, son, you'd make me a happy man if you could manage to do that. Why don't you all go to bed now? You've got school tomorrow and a long ride." As Ben said those last words, Little Joe rubbed his backside, knowing it would be a long day. He walked over to Pa.

"Goodnight, Pa." Ben gave him a kiss on top of his head.

"I'll be up in a few minutes, son."

Adam thought of protesting, he was 21 after all, there was no reason why he had to go to bed with the rest of them, but then he looked at the others and didn't mind that much. Besides, he was really tired anyway.

"Goodnight, Pa." He put his arm back around Joe's shoulder and made his way upstairs.

Scott put his other arm around Forge and headed upstairs with both his brothers sandwiching him. "Goodnight!" they all said, and followed the Cartwright boys.

"'Night, kids," Logan said and smiled at Ben. "Times like this, I think maybe we're doing something right."

\--

End of part 41

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	42. Chapter 42

Bonanza: Evolution - part 42  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The next morning the boys had left early to go to school. Especially the three younger boys had some difficulty riding their horses, but they managed. As the arrived in the schoolyard they immediately noticed that there was something different. The yard was buzzing.

Hoss looked at Scott. "Something's up. That's fer sure. Think I'd better find out what it is." His face brightened. " Hey, maybe Miss Jones is sick an' we've got the day off. I could do with a nice quiet day."

"Same here," Scott said. "There was enough excitement this weekend to last a while."

"It's not Miss Jones -- she's coming out of the school with some man," Forge pointed out. "Looks like they're discussing something serious."

"Hey!" Mitch ran over calling out. "Did ya hear? They caught Jim Masterson's killer last night. My Pa says there ain't even gonna be a trial."

Little Joe jumped right in. "Can't blame no one. That guy deserves anything he gets. He don't have no right anymore."

Hoss cuffed him. "Ya keep yer mouth, Little Joe. Ya know what Pa says. Everybody deserves a fair trial."

"Your Pa is right, Little Joe," Scott told him, then frowned. "But what does it mean there'll be no trial for this man?"

"Ja," Kurt said in confusion. "If there's no trial, what do they do with him? Throw him in jail forever?"

"The jails around here aren't big enough for that, Kurt," Forge said quietly. "Life imprisonment isn't an option in these times."

"Then what is?"

Hoss opened his mouth to answer, but Little Joe was too quick for him. "Ain't ya ever heard of a lynching before?" He couldn't believe his ears.

Hoss silenced his little brother by taking him by the scruff of the neck. "Murderers are often dragged out of their cells by angry mobs and lynched, not a pretty sight an' it ain't right. No matter what someone's done everyone deserves a fair trial. At least that's what Pa says. But Forge is right. No one goes to prison for life. Murderers get hanged. I bet Pa will wanna keep us on the ranch a lot the next few days. Things could get a bit heated."

Scott moved a little closer to Forge, feeling protective all of a sudden. If men were running around looking to hang people, he wanted to make sure the Indian was well-guarded.

"Does that mean there won't be any school today?" Kurt said hopefully.

"Wish it did." Little Joe said glumly. "I wanna go fishin'."

"Ya shut up now, Miss Jones is callin' us in an' ya better have all yer homework done, ya don't wanna be in trouble this soon, boy. An' ya stay right here in the schoolyard an' we're goin' home together." Hoss said as stern as he could. Little Joe pulled a face, but did as he was told. Fortunately he did finish his homework, well, more or less anyway.

As Scott headed into the schoolhouse, he caught snippets of conversation amongst the other children, and apparently the upcoming hanging was foremost in most of the boys' minds. He found it distasteful, but couldn't really blame them for being excited about it -- any out-of-the-ordinary happenings were probably cause for fascination around there. He was glad to hear Hoss' vehemence about   
their staying together, though. He didn't want Forge or Kurt anywhere near such a grisly public spectacle.

The morning dragged on. No one was really concentrating and by the end of the morning all blackboards were filled with lines about paying attention and three kids had gotten notes home. Miss Jones was fast losing her patience. Hoss kept a close eye on his little brother and his cousins hoping they'd manage to stay out of trouble. He knew Little Joe was probably excited about the prospect of the hanging, but his cousins looked a bit pale at the thought. He himself knew it was a just punishment, but he hoped the murderer would live long enough to go to trial.

Little Joe was trying hard to concentrate on his work especially after even one of the girls had been dragged up front and put in the corner. He knew he couldn't handle any more trouble, so even though his mind wandered off a few times he managed to get through the morning without even getting a warning.

Forge's interest in the classes were enough to keep him occupied, he just wished people would stop getting into trouble and interrupting the lessons.

Kurt, on the other hand, had started to think about the hanging in spite of himself. An uncomfortable association had come to him and was making it hard to concentrate.

Not long before they'd come to this time, he had had a nightmare, the kind that woke him up on the edge of screaming, his fur damp with sweat. In it, he was in his natural form, tied to a stake atop a pile of burning timber. Around him, a crowd of people cheered his torture and inevitable demise.

His pencil snapped in his hand, bringing him abruptly back to the present.

Little Joe looked up. He saw the expression of anxiety on Kurt's face and wasn't sure if he should ask something. He was worried about him. Just at the moment he opened his mouth to whisper something to him Miss Jones announced lunch break and everyone started getting up to go outside. He decided to leave it till they were outside.

Outside Hoss walked over to some of his friends to get a bit more information, they lived in town and were bound to know more. Little Joe pulled Kurt aside.

"What's wrong with ya? I don't think I've ever seen anyone look like ya did in school before."

Kurt attempted a reassuring smile but had the feeling it wasn't quite coming off. "I was flashbacking a little. Please don't tell Scott, I don't want him to worry or ask questions." He glanced toward the older boy, who was talking to Forge not far away. "I ... I had a nightmare once. It terrified me and showed me why I should never reveal my true form in public. I guess the hanging is bringing that back to me."

"But ain't that what's it about? Bein' there for each other? I mean, I know my Pa and Adam have their own problems, but we're always there for each other. An' the way you guys are together I'm sure the same goes for you. I bet if'n ya had a nightmare here Uncle Logan or even Scott would be in yer room in a second." Little Joe said. "So I guess this means ya ain't gonna try and watch the hangin'. Too bad, but Pa never lets me go to town for it anyway."

Kurt thought for a few moments. "I've never seen a man die before, Little Joe," he said quietly. "I'm not sure how I would handle it, especially considering this dream ...."

"I couldn't help overhearing you guys," Forge said as he joined them. "Little Joe, are you thinking of going to the hanging?" he asked pointedly, his dark eyes meeting those of the youngest Cartwright.

"And what if I am?" Little Joe looked right back at him, almost daring him to say he shouldn't. He knew there was no way he'd get to see the hanging, not without getting into a whole lot of trouble anyway, but part of him wanted to desperately. Another part of him really didn't. He knew it would give him nightmares like he never had before.

"If you are," Forge began seriously, then sighed, "I want to go with you."

Kurt gasped. "Forge, that's NOT a good idea!"

"It's a part of history, Kurt. We can't pretend it never happened. And a lot of Indians were hanged for crimes they never committed. I ... I feel like I should go."

Kurt pressed his lips together, but didn't argue.

Little Joe looked up in surprise. "You do?" Then he remembered that Forge was constantly trying to learn about things and he realized Forge was serious about this. "You do know Pa won't agree to this, don't you? I don't know about Uncle Logan, but my Pa sure don't want us seeing that. So if we ask it'll be hard to get away."

"Hard?" Kurt repeated incredulously. "Try impossible! Vater would never allow it, and I'm sure if he caught you, Forge, that last spanking would feel like a love tap!"

Forge shrugged helplessly. "I know you're right, Kurt, but I don't think it would do any harm to watch from a distance--"

"Watch WHAT from a distance?" Scott's voice interrupted suddenly, looking at the three boys. "If you're talking about that hanging I'm telling all three of you right now to steer clear of it! Forge, Kurt, it's too dangerous for you to be within a mile of that place, and Little Joe, I'd bet anything Uncle Ben would NOT approve of your attendance, so take this as official big brother-older cousin law being laid down -- NO!"

Kurt almost made a flippant remark asking what would happen if they HADN'T been talking about the hanging after that long speech, but decided against it. "Don't worry, Scott," he assured him. "I have absolutely no interest in going."

Forge didn't say anything.

\--

End of part 42

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	43. Chapter 43

Bonanza: Evolution - part 43  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Little Joe didn't get the chance to talk to Forge until after school, back at the ranch. Like Forge he had kept his mouth shut at Scott's warning. He still wasn't sure he was going to like watching it, but if Forge was up to it, so was he.

As soon as he got Forge alone, he brought it up again. "Well, after Scott's speech I don't think asking would pay off. So, ya wanna sneak out to watch, cause it's usually at dawn?"

Forge nodded. "Yes, all right." He bit his lip slightly, wondering what would happen if Logan caught them. Then he remembered something else and looked quickly at Little Joe. "Wait a minute -- won't Adam and Scott be up chopping wood then? I don't know about Adam, but after what he just said, I don't think Scott would let us set foot off the ranch if he saw us up that early."

Little Joe paled slightly. "Yeah, probably, dang! Adam won't let us go off the ranch either." Then his face brightened. "But by the time the trial is over he and Scott won't be chopping anymore, they'll be off chopping duty this week. I bet that's just in time. And I also bet they're going to really enjoy that extra hour of sleep each morning."

Forge breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good ... providing there IS a trial, right? I guess if there's a lynching, it could happen anytime."

"Yeah, if there's a lynchin' we won't see any of it. It'll be over once we hear about it. We can't be in town every night for a week. Too much risk of gettin' caught." He looked at Forge intently. "Ya do realize how much trouble we'll be in if'n we're caught, don't ya?"

Without thinking about it, Forge rubbed the seat of his pants. There was still a good tingle there from the previous day's spanking. "I think I've got some idea," he said ruefully. "Especially since Hoss and Scott already told us no."

"Yeah, well, we'll be careful sneakin' out. I've got loads of experience in that." Little Joe said confidently.

"And just what do you have loads of experience at? It sure isn't doing your chores, because you haven't done a single thing since you two came home." Adam's voice startled Little Joe. He slowly turned around to see his brother stand in front of him with his hands on his hips, a lot like Pa.

"Nothing, sir, just stuff. I'll get to them right away." Little Joe could kick himself for calling Adam sir, but couldn't take the words back.

"Make sure you do, boy. You too, Forge. Hop to it."

Between Scott telling him what to do and Adam making out like a Commanding General, Forge couldn't resist. He snapped his heels together smartly and saluted. "Yes SIR! Anything you say SIR! We lowlifes live only to follow your esteemed orders SIR!"

Adam's first impulse was to snap at him, but then he saw the humour in it and he just grinned. "Glad to hear that, Forge. Us bosses like to hear that."

Forge smiled. He really liked Adam a lot, and knew they had much in common. "Okay, we'll get right to it, but Adam -- would it be okay if we spent some time together after homework tonight? I'd really like to hear about your engineering studies, and I could show you how the time machine works, well, worked."

Adam almost jumped at the suggestion. "Of course it would be. I'm dying to talk to someone about engineering. You wouldn't believe the blank gazes I get whenever I try to talk to anyone about it. I'll get some of my textbooks out and oh yes, that time machine. That would be very interesting." Adam was getting excited, while Little Joe just looked bored. "Right after dinner okay?"

Little Joe gave the two of them a disgusted look. Why anyone would want to talk about school stuff is beyond him. He left them to start on his chores.

Kurt was already at work on his chores, hoping they would help with the frustration of knowing something he didn't want to know and not being able to do anything about it. He thought it was a bad idea for Forge to go anywhere near the hanging, but his brother seemed determined to do so, and Little Joe wasn't going to be any help in convincing him otherwise. He couldn't ask Scott for advice, nor   
Adam. He sighed and noticed Hoss coming out of the barn. Should he ask Hoss?

No, he thought resignedly. Not with the way he had been so against it in the schoolyard. In this case, it would be as bad as telling Scott or Adam. Kurt sighed again and returned to his work in brooding silence.

Hoss saw all the faces and knew something was up. He wasn't born yesterday. Some people called him dumb, but he wasn't. He just wasn't a good student. He didn't like book-learning. But he did know about animals and people. And he saw Kurt's face and in the short time he'd known the boy he already learned how to read that boy like a book, almost as good as his little brother, who by the look of things had something on his mind too, even though he didn't look as miserable as Kurt. He decided not to start asking questions now, but to leave things for later. Maybe he should ask Adam if he knew something was up? No better not. If those kids were in any trouble, Adam was the last person to tell, well, right after Pa that is.

"Hey Hoss," Scott greeted as he came around the side of the barn. "You look deep in thought -- is everything okay?" He followed the other boy's gaze toward Kurt and noticed his brother's troubled expression. "Uh oh. I hope he's not in trouble again or anything."

"Dunno what's wrong, but something's up, that's fer sure. Joe's face has mischief all over it. He's up to something an' Kurt, well, Kurt just looks miserable. Bet he knows something an' doesn't know who ta talk to." He looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, I do that sometimes. I'm not always right of course."

Scott paused, searching the area for Forge. He saw him with Adam. "Earlier today, I thought I caught the three younger boys talking about going to the hanging. I'm not totally sure, but all the other kids were talking about it and something about our brothers' conversation sounded suspicious so I told them to forget about it in no uncertain terms. Kurt said he wasn't interested and I believed him, but now that I think about it, neither Forge nor Little Joe said anything." He looked at Hoss. "You don't think ...?"

"Oh, I don't think....I KNOW." Hoss said. "The question is: what're we gonna do about it. If'n we go to Adam, Pa or your Pa they'll sure get another tannin' an' no matter how much I disagree with this, I can't be a part of gettin' those young'uns tanned." Hoss was really at a loss here. "Ya think we can try to stop 'em ourselves?"

"We'll have to," Scott said, running a hand through his hair. "As much as I want to spank them myself, I can't turn them in to our parents. Problem is, we definitely CAN'T let them go to that hanging, either, and I already tried telling them not to, so talking isn't going to work."

"We can threaten them. We'll know when the hangin' will take place. It'll be all over town an' then we'll just have ta keep a very close eye on 'em. I know Little Joe's escape route. I'm sure he'll use it again."

Scott nodded. "Okay, good. Threats I can handle. Anything to keep Forge from getting himself into a life-threatening situation ... again."

\--

End of part 43

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.

Emails: Katja (katja@zpinazie.com) and Haruka (amazontrio@yahoo.com)


	44. Chapter 44

Bonanza: Evolution - part 44  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

That night at dinner after dessert Ben spoke up.

"Before you all run off to do homework and things like that I want to take a moment to talk about something I'm sure you already know. I'm talking about the murder trial. Now I don't have to tell my boys what happens with a town like Virginia City when there's a murderer or I should say a suspect, in jail and I'm sure even in the future you have heard about lynching parties. I want to impress on all of you the importance of staying out of town when you don't have to be   
there. That means you go to school together, you don't leave the premises of the school and you go home together. No trips to town after that. The trial is on the day after tomorrow and after that things will go very quick." He looked intently at all the boys. "Do I have your word that you'll obey me on this?"

"Of course, Uncle Ben," Scott said immediately and turned to his younger brothers, focusing particularly on Forge. "RIGHT, guys?"

"Ja, no problem." Kurt shuddered.

Forge felt cornered. Darn Scott, anyway, for drawing attention to them like this. He didn't want to lie outright, which was what he would be doing if he chimed in with the others, but if he hesitated too long that would look suspicious, too. And he'd already promised Little Joe, too.

"There's nothing to worry about, Uncle Ben," he said with a reassuring smile.

Scott frowned. THAT wasn't the statement he'd been probing for.

Little Joe tried not to sound as nervous as he suddenly felt. "He's right Pa, why would we want to put ourselves in danger like that."

Hoss just grumbled a "Yes, sir, ya've got my promise." But he kept looking at Forge and Little Joe as he said it.

Adam just looked at his little brother. He knew there was something wrong and the way Hoss was looking at Joe, Hoss knew it too. And the remark of Forge's reminded him just a little too much of the way he and Joe always tried to play with words to stay out of trouble. His thoughts were cut off sharply by Pa.

"Adam! Your promise, please." Pa's piercing eyes rested upon his oldest son waiting impatiently for an answer.

Adam looked up, startled and quickly added his promise. "Sure, Pa, I won't go into town without your permission." In his case this was as bad as being restricted to the ranch, but it would only be for a few days anyway and it was for a good cause.

Logan was grateful to Ben for extracting these promises from the kids. He knew it would be natural for teenage boys to be curious about such things, but that didn't mean it was good for them. And in this case, Logan was positive it was exactly the opposite. "Thanks, Ben," he said. "If you hadn't done that, I would have."

"Well, I know my boys. Hoss wouldn't be that interested, but little Joe might see it as an good adventure. And Adam is sometimes a bit too stubborn to see sense."

Little Joe kept quiet at hearing this, not wanting to attract attention, but Adam bristled a bit.

"I may be stubborn, Pa, but I've got enough sense not to go and look for trouble."

Ben looked at him intently. "If you did you wouldn't try to rile me like this after last weekend. You were certainly looking for trouble on Friday."

Adam blushed slightly, but shut his mouth and looked at his cup of coffee.

Scott opened his mouth to protest, to take the blame, to do anything to deflect Ben's scrutiny from Adam, but Logan gave him a warning look and the teenager wisely shut his mouth.

"Looks to me like you're all finished," Logan said firmly. "Homework."

Forge looked toward Adam. "I don't have much -- can we get together in about half an hour?"

"Yes, sure, just come to my room whenever you're ready, I've got some reading to do." Adam was glad the subject changed. He looked at Pa. "May I be excused?"

"Of course, son." Ben smiled at him. "What are the two of you going to do? Not some experiment like you used to do when you were his age, I hope."

Adam grinned sheepishly. "No, sir, nothing like that. Just engineering talk. Finally someone to talk to."

Ben just grinned and Adam went upstairs to his room.

"Go on, you two," Logan said to Scott and Kurt. "I'm sure you've got homework, too."

Kurt was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even scowl at the mention of homework as he would normally do. Scott noticed that and followed the blue mutant up the stairs.

"Hey Kurt," he murmured, "don't worry -- Hoss and I are on top of it."

Kurt looked at him, shocked. "You know?"

"Yes, but we're not going to snitch on them. We don't want to see them get punished, but we can't let them do this, either. Just trust us, okay?"

Kurt smiled in relief. "Danke, Scott. I didn't know what to do on my own."

The X-Men leader gave his little brother a hug.

Hoss followed them upstairs. Homework wasn't his favorite thing, but he knew he'd better get to it. As he passed Adam's room he noticed the door was open and his brother was lying on bed on his stomach reading. "Not still sore are ya?"

Adam turned over and looked up. "Nah, well, not much anyway, just reading a bit. I'm waiting for Forge. You'd better get to your homework, younger brother, you don't want to be in trouble with Abbie."

"Stop being so bossy, Adam." But he continued to his own room and started on his math homework. Torture they should call it instead of homework, he thought.

Forge showed up promptly at Adam's door right after he finished his homework and the two of them talked non-stop into the evening about engineering and inventions, and although Forge knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help telling Adam about some of the incredible inventions that would make life easier in the century to come.

It was getting near bedtime when Forge gathered up the time machine. "Guess I'd better put this away and hit the sack. Thanks, Adam, I had a great time," he said sincerely.

"YOU had a great time? Well, all I can say is this was about the best time I've had since my first day at college when I was just sucking up all the information and knowledge. Thanks for giving me a peek into your world and I'm really glad you came here. I've missed talking about engineering and invention so much it actually hurt. Hope we can do it again really soon. It's a pity you have to work on the time machine so much, because I'd love to work on some project together. Well, maybe." Adam realized he was starting to babble. "Anyway, goodnight and thanks again."

"Goodnight," Forge said with a smile. "And personally, I don't see why we can't work on something together." He sighed. "I'm afraid there's only so much I can do with the time machine, and I've nearly reached that point now. I'm sure it will still take us home at the end of a year, but I can't see how to activate it any earlier without jeopardizing that. I hate to tell the others, they should at least hold out some hope, so I may not say anything."

"BOYS!" Logan bellowed from downstairs. "BEDTIME!"

Forge chuckled. "One thing about my new Pa, he'll never go unnoticed! Goodnight!" He slipped out of the room.

\--

End of part 44

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	45. Chapter 45

Bonanza: Evolution - part 45  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The whole town had talked about nothing else than the trial and it was the topic of the day at school on Wednesday. By the time they got home Hoss was well and truly fed up with the entire subject. He knew Kurt didn't want to hear a word about it and had been forced to listen to the most gruesome details of hangings. He couldn't for the life of him understand why Little Joe and Forge were so dead set on watching, but Scott and he would stop them. One way or the other.

It didn't surprise him when Pa asked for a moment of attention again at  
supper.

"Boys, Logan and I were in town today, as you know. We have been attending the trial and well, there's no easy way of saying this, Charly Young was convicted of murder and will be hanged at midnight tonight. It's an unusual time for these parts, but the atmosphere in town was grim and they didn't want another night to pass." Ben took a deep breath. "I hope you all remember your promises. Things can get pretty ugly tonight in town, so no one leaves the yard. Understood?" He looked left to see his three sons nod. "Yes, sir." They almost chorused. Little Joe figured this was a safe statement. After all, he did understand and remember, he just never promised not to go.

"Boys," Logan said warningly, looking at his own brood, "do YOU remember your promises, too?"

"Ja," Kurt said firmly. "I won't go anywhere."

"Me either," Scott agreed and looked deliberately at Forge, waiting to see how he'd squirm out of this one.

The handsome Indian looked Logan calmly in the eyes. "I remember what I said yesterday."

Scott's jaw dropped, but Logan nodded in satisfaction.

Little Joe was the first to ask to be excused from the table. He had homework to do and wanted it done very quickly, so he could sneak out in time with Forge.

Adam watched him go with a sneaky suspicion his little brother was up to something and he had a pretty good idea what. He told himself to stay awake to keep an eye on him.

\--

Scott was on to them, Forge was sure of it. He waited until later, when everyone was busy getting ready for bed before slipping into Little Joe's room.

"We have a problem," he said quietly. "I'm positive Scott suspects something, and that means he'll be watching right up until midnight to see if we sneak out. I'd ask Kurt to pop us out of the house, but I have a feeling he'd turn me down flat this time. Is there any kind of way out of here that they might not be watching as closely?"

"Do ya think anyone else than Scott knows? Because if Adam knows he'd know my escape route through the window over the roof. But Hoss never climbed outta the window." Little Joe thought about it for a moment. "I don't think I know any other way. Down the back stairs through the kitchen?"

Forge nodded. "It will have to do, I guess." He snapped his fingers. "Hey wait, I think I've got an idea on how to make it look like we're in bed when we're not -- virtually foolproof, so long as no one gets too close to the bed. I'm going to need to find a few things you should have in the barn, then I'll come back here and rig it up -- if this works out, we can leave so early that there's no chance Adam or Scott or anyone will see us sneak out. Be ready to leave in fifteen minutes!" He quickly left the room.

Little Joe just stood there looking at the door for a full minute. What the heck did Forge mean? But he realized who he was dealing with and just put on some warm clothes in full confidence his cousin would come up with something great. He thought about bringing a gun for safely, but decided against it. He didn't have his own gun and right now it would be impossible to get his hands on Adam or Hoss' gun.

Forge returned quickly from the barn and went right to work. By the time he was done, and with the use of string, a pulley and the mechanism from a clock, he could make the pillows under his blanket shift ever so slightly to simulate a moving person under the covers. He quickly hurried to Little Joe's room and fixed his cousin's bed so that the pillows in it seemed to emit a soft snoring hiss, thanks to more string, a couple of non-critical gears from the time machine, and a set of bellows.

"That should do it," he said. "We can go out your window now -- our brothers won't expect us to be taking off so early." He blew out the light.

Little Joe was amazed. He'd known Forge would come up with something good, but this was just too good to be true. They'd never get caught sneaking out. "Yeah, come on." He opened his window and climbed on the roof. As soon as Forge was out Joe pulled down the window, almost closing it. He put a little piece of wood underneath it so they could climb back in. Within minutes they were on their way to Virginia City. 

\--

As they entered town, the first thing they noticed was that the streets were crowded already. People were talking loudly, everywhere they looked they saw rifles and guns. The atmosphere wasn't grim anymore, it was much worse.

Forge wished he'd brought a hat with him that he could pull down to shield his face. With all these guns around, not to mention their bloodthirsty owners, he was suddenly very self-conscious about being a lone Indian amongst them. Was this what Scott was so worried about? He steeled himself against the nerves and tried to commit his surroundings and the people there to memory, to write about in a journal for when he returned to the future.

Little Joe was starting to feel a little scared, although he'd never admit it. And they had to make sure to stay out of sight too. Most people knew who he was, after all who hadn't heard of the "high 'n mighty Cartwrights"? And Forge wouldn't go unnoticed either.

"I think we'd better leave the horses, maybe we can leave 'm in the Chinese quarter. I know my way there, 'cause I've been there with Hop Sing. An' that way we can stay outta sight better."

Forge nodded wordlessly and followed Little Joe, flinching as someone in the crowd fired a gun into the air.

"Come on" Little Joe picked up the pace a bit, knowing they would be safe in the Chinese quarter. He was starting to regret their trip to town. He could have been safe in bed right now. As soon as he saw the house where Hop Sing's uncle lived, he jumped down and started tying Cooch to the hitching post. Things sure were calmer in this part of town.

\--

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Logan sprang upright in bed at the sound of the scream, the tail end of which was still being heard when he reached full consciousness.

"Kurt!" he said, and charged out of the room into the hall, nearly colliding with Scott.

"Was that Kurt?!" the teenager asked.

Logan didn't wait to answer him, but ran right past him into Kurt's bedroom. When Scott got there he found their father already holding the blue-furred boy tightly in his arms, trying to soothe his sobbing child.

Ben and Adam had run over to Joe's room, expecting him to cry out in his sleep, as had happened before, but found the room quiet and saw no sign of a bad dream. Then they realized the sounds coming from Kurt's room and walked down the hall.

"Adam, you better stay outside. I don't think we should crowd the boy right now." Ben said as he saw the scene in the room. Adam nodded, seeing the sense in that and Ben went in.

"Bad dream?" Ben asked Scott quietly.

"I - I guess so," Scott said. "I've never heard him scream like that before, Uncle Ben."

Logan had managed to get Kurt calmed enough to slow his tears. He took the furry cheeks between his palms and made him face him. "You gonna tell us about it, Elf? Musta been some dream."

"It was a nightmare," Kurt murmured. "I've had it before -- back home. I ... I don't really want to talk about it."

"I think you should," Logan said gently, but firmly. "We might be able to help."

Kurt swallowed and haltingly described his dream of being burned at the stake as he had related it to Little Joe earlier. Logan pulled him back into his embrace, his expression dark. Scott went over and rubbed the back of Kurt's head.

"Don't you worry," Logan told him as he rocked him gently. "No one's ever going to hurt you like that, I promise."

Scott continued to stroke Kurt's hair reassuringly. He looked toward Ben, his mouth set in a grim line. "You know what brought this on? All the talk at school today about the hanging and lynching. No wonder the poor kid is having dreams like this!" He frowned slightly, looking past Ben. He had seen Adam outside, but where were the other two? "Don't tell me that Forge and Little Joe slept through that scream?"

Just at that moment Hoss appeared behind Adam. "No, they didn't, but the fact they're not even here would explain that." He looked at Scott. "Dunno how they got passed us, but there's some sort of contraption in their rooms to make us think they're asleep. Ya don't hafta guess where those fools went."

Adam sighed. "Virginia City."

\--

End of part 45

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	46. Chapter 46

Bonanza: Evolution - part 46  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Scott was glad this wasn't the first time he'd held a rifle, although he never HAD fired the one Adam gave him the other night when they'd sneaked out. But now they were all riding at full-speed for the site of the hanging and Ben had been very clear that there would be a lot of guns present -- they would all need to be armed in case of trouble.

Well, not ALL of them were there -- Kurt remained back at the house by Logan's order. It seemed to Scott that Kurt was grateful not to have to go along, even if his teleportational power might have been useful. Scott agreed with his father, though, that with that nightmare still fresh in his mind and the hanging the cause of it all, being in the thick of the situation was the very last thing Kurt needed.

As for what Forge and Little Joe needed, THAT was something else entirely, and from the looks on Logan and Ben's faces, Scott was sure those boys would soon learn what it meant to deliberately disobey them.

\--

As soon as Little Joe and Forge left The Chinese quarter they found themselves in a war zone. People were shouting and firing their guns. They even saw a man walking around with a long piece of rope. The closer they got to the Virginia City Jailhouse the more the crowd thickened. Little Joe tried to look brave, but he didn't really feel brave. The only good thing about the crowd was that with that many people no one even noticed them. But that was the only good thing he could think of. The rest was all pretty bad.

People were trying to get into the Jailhouse, but Sheriff Coffee and two of his deputies were standing in front of it with rifles in their hands. They had stood there for the third night in a row and Roy Coffee would be glad when this was finally over. If things got too heated he fired a few times in the air and usually that would make people take a few steps back.

Right outside the jail the town's carpenter had built a scaffold and the sight really gave Little Joe the creeps. He thought of running back home, but didn't want to look like a chicken in Forge's eyes, so he just motioned his head into the direction of the scaffold. "See that noose? Before long that murderer will be hanging right there." He hoped his voice didn't sound as scared as he was feeling.

Forge gulped as he stared at the noose. Suddenly, this wasn't something he could look at dispassionately and analytically anymore. This was real and that noose was real and a real person's neck would soon be in it.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a drunk voice said behind the boys. "Lookee who's here, fellers! It's one o' those goody-goody Cartwright boys! Guess he ain't so good iff'n he's here, huh?" A disheveled man stepped into the boys' line of vision. "Yer daddy know yer here, boy?" he asked Little Joe.

"And what's it to ya? I reckon it ain't none o' yer business." Little Joe said standing right in front of the guy, hands on his hips and looking the man straight in the face. "An' doncha ever take a bath? Ya smell!"

Just as the drunk was about to punch the boy he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't advise it, Burt. Ya just go home ta yer wife. She'll be worried." Burt swiveled around, trying to lash out, but Roy's face stopped him. Burt looked at the boys as if he was going to hit them, but even in his drunken state could see the sense in following the sheriff's orders. He just walked away.

"And you two..." Roy Coffee pointed towards the jailhouse. "....get yer tails inside."

"NOW we're dead, right?" Forge said miserably to Little Joe as he headed toward the jailhouse.

"Yeah, dead and buried." Little Joe tried to grin, but failed miserably. "Sheriff Coffee is one of Pa's oldest friends. He tells him everything. Pa sure ain't gonna like this."

Roy opened the door to the jail house and pushed both boys inside, quickly closing the door behind him and barring it. "Well, boys, I bet neither of ya had permission ta come here. I know yer Pa too well, Little Joe. An' I don't even have time to keep an eye on ya, as we're trying to keep those people out." He looked around deep in thought. "Safest place would be in a cell right now. If I put ya in my own backroom I'm sure ya'd find the window a good replacement fer a door. Come on, ya two, let's get ya in a cell until this hangin' is over an' I can get ya back to the Ponderosa."

He took both boys by the arm and brought them to the cells. "In ya go." Little Joe tried one pleading look, but Roy's stern face told him arguing wouldn't be smart. He slowly went inside the cell, the so-called safe-place. Yeah right.

A CELL?!?! Forge couldn't believe this. Logan was going to kill him. Scott's whipping would be nothing compared to how the man known as Wolverine would react if he knew Forge had been in jail! "Sir," he tried desperately, "if you let us go, I give you my word that we'll head straight to the Chinese Quarter for our horses and then go right home, no detours! Please?"

Little Joe took his arm and pulled him inside. "Ya don't wanna argue with Sheriff Coffee, Forge, believe me."

Roy crossed his arms. "That's good advice fer a change. Ya'd better listen. Yer in more than enough trouble already. 'Sides, it's only fer yer protection."

Forge could forgive the sheriff his ignorance since the man didn't know Logan at all. Otherwise he would know that the boys were much safer taking their chances with the ugly mob.

\--

Logan pulled up his horse as they reached the outskirts of Virginia City. He could hear the whooping and hollering in the distance and even a few shots being fired off, hopefully into the air.

"Stay close, Scott," he told his son grimly. "I don't want to lose you, too."

Ben looked at Logan. "Well, it's not hard to figure out where to look for them, so let's head for Roy's office." He knew he didn't have to warn Hoss. He wouldn't wander off, especially not now. As they neared the jailhouse the anger of the crowd was almost tangible. Ben searched the crowd for a glimpse of his youngest son and Forge. He didn't see them. He looked at the others. "Any sign of them?"

"None," Logan said, then sniffed the air. "But they're close ...." He turned his head toward the jailhouse. "In there!"

With a grim face Ben pushed himself a way through the crowd making sure the others were right behind them. Finally he stood before the porch, facing the two deputies.

"Frank, is my boy in there?" He asked one of them. Frank didn't even look surprised, as soon as he'd seen Little Joe Cartwright he'd known Ben would get here soon enough.

"Yeah, Roy took 'em inside. Him and that other boy, um, Forge I believe." With a look at Logan. "Yer boy." He knocked on the door, hard and Roy opened up.

"Ah,I had a feeling ya'd be here soon, Ben. Logan. Boys. I had ta put 'em in one o' the cells. I'm sorry, but it just ain't safe an' I couldn't spare the men to bring 'em home."

Ben nodded and with thunderous eyes he made his way to the cells.

Logan was right behind Ben and when they reached the cell the Sheriff led them to the first thing he saw was Forge pacing behind nervously the bars. Seeing him in a place like this made it hard to keep from severing the bars with his adamantium claws.

Forge looked up and met Logan's eyes. He swallowed hard. "Hi Pa," his voice came out a squeak.

"Don't you 'hi Pa' me, kid," Logan told him. "I'd say you were lucky to have these bars between us but that won't be the case much longer." Logan stood aside so the Sheriff could unlock the cell. Forge glanced at Little Joe.

"It was nice knowing you."

Little Joe hardly noticed Forge anymore. All he noticed was his Pa's face and it didn't bode well. "Um...Sheriff Coffee, ya can leave us in here, if'n ya want. We don't mind, do we Forge?"

Ben snorted, put his hands on his belt buckle and gave his youngest son a furious look. "Don't add insolence to your crimes, boy."

Little Joe knew his goose was cooked and as Roy unlocked the cell his bottom lip started to tremble and only on Pa's bark, "OUT!" did he move outside the cell to immediately find his ear in a painful grasp. "Ooww"

"Roy, if you don't have anything else, than I think we'll be having ourselves a very, very long and painful talk about obedience with these two."

"Oh, if it weren't this dangerous outside, I'd offer you the backroom, Ben."

Little Joe felt sick to the stomach at the thought.

\--

End of part 46

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	47. Chapter 47

Bonanza: Evolution - part 47  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Forge gasped at the Sheriff's words, then the gasp turned into a yelp of pain as his own ear was gripped and held fast.

"Tempting," Logan growled, staring straight into Forge's dark eyes, "but I don't think it'll hurt 'em to think a little more on what's coming -- the trip home oughta do it. Thanks for taking care of 'em, Roy, we owe you one." He headed for the door, pulling Forge by the ear along with him.

"Owww, Pa, please!"

"Save some of that for later, Forge -- you'll need it," Scott advised as they passed him, then felt badly about it. Remembering his own whipping, he couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for the younger boys, but then another gun was fired outside and his resolve hardened again. They'd brought this on themselves. "We'd better get their horses," he said to Adam and Hoss.

"Yes, please do that, boys. Joseph, let's go." And Little Joe was dragged outside by his ear as his brothers and older cousin quickly got the horses. Hoss felt really bad for the younger boys. He wished they could have learned this lesson another way, but he knew that another way also could have meant getting injured or killed. A little pain to their backsides wouldn't hurt them in the long run.

Adam was just too angry with them himself. He'd been very worried. He usually called Little Joe a pest, but in fact he felt very protective of his brothers and the thought of one of them hurt was just too much.

Within only a few minutes the little group was on their way to the ranch. Ben hadn't even allowed Little Joe to ride his horse. He'd put his son in front of him on Buck like a little boy. Little Joe hadn't dared to utter a word of protest at this total humiliation.

Since he and Logan were roughly the same height, Forge knew putting him in the same position as Little Joe would have been impractical and he should have been grateful for that. That is, if Logan hadn't tied a lead to Groovy's bridle so that he and Forge were effectively tethered together.

He glanced toward Scott and wondered if it was the older boy's fault that they'd been caught. Had he voiced his suspicions to their father? Forge wasn't sure he could forgive him if he had, even if Scott thought he was doing the right thing. The seventeen-year-old KNEW what was going to happen to them if they were found out!

Much too soon for Joe's taste did they arrive in the yard. Not that he really enjoyed the trip, but he dreaded what Pa would do to him once they got home. He couldn't see Pa's face on the way home, but he felt the tensed body and he knew he was in more trouble than he'd ever been.

As soon as they were in the yard Ben put Joe on the ground and dismounted himself. "Take care of the horses, boys. Adam, Hoss, Scott, you better get inside and to your rooms."

Scott felt his new resolve crumble again when he saw the fear on Little Joe's face. He looked at Forge and saw his younger brother was glaring at him. He suddenly realized why and opened his mouth to tell Forge that he hadn't turned him in.

"Scott!" Logan barked. "You heard your uncle!"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." He turned away to do as he was told and fervently hoped he could square things with Forge later.

Adam and Hoss followed him on his heels. Wanting to put as much distance between them and the barn as possible.

Ben looked at Logan. "Well, this is not something that can be dealt with by a few smacks on the backside. Don't you agree?"

"Oh yeah, I agree all right. Especially considering their backsides are probably still pink from the LAST hand-spanking they got!" Logan shook his head and looked toward the barn where the two criminals had taken their mounts. "I'm really disappointed in Forge, and I owe you an apology on his behalf. He looked you in the face and lied, then deliberately disobeyed you. I won't allow him to show you that kind of disrespect, but am not sure how to reinforce that in a way that he'll remember." He paused, thinking for a moment, then looked at Ben seriously. "I think it's important that Forge learn that he has to answer personally to those he wrongs. How would you feel if we switched responsibilities tonight? Little Joe already loves and respects you, even if he can't keep out of trouble, so nothing will be lost on him if I take care of his punishment. Maybe it'll even bring us closer in a way -- I'd like that. But I'd be in your debt if you dealt this particular lesson to Forge yourself."

Ben thought about it for a minute. He knew exactly how his youngest would react to this. Well maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. "You know I think Joseph has to learn to obey you too. Following orders is not his strongest suit and it might do him some good. Yes, alright. But I have to tell you, that even though they might argue they haven't lied technically, it's still lying in this house and lying is a tanning offence. Not a spanking one."

"I figured as much, and that's as it should be," Logan agreed. "I think Forge is generally an honest kid -- I don't know what the devil possessed him to go to that hanging when Scott and even Kurt knew better -- but I don't want a repeat of more situations where he puts his life on the line. I hate singling him out because he's an Indian, but he HAS to know that he's more at risk here and he can't behave so impulsively."

"Well, no time like the present." Ben said determined. As he entered the barn he stood still, crossed his arms and looked at the two boys. Forge first and then Joe. Joe wanted to crawl under the floor to escape his Pa's glare, but no such luck. "The two of you not only disobeyed me....US....but you LIED straight to my face. DIDN'T YOU?" His thundering voice echoed through the barn and Little Joe cringed. His hands involuntarily went behind his back to cover his backside. He tried to hold his father's gaze, but it was hard.

"Well, Pa...technically speaking......" his voice trailed.

"We didn't lie," Forge said, keeping his voice steady despite Ben's frightening visage, "never once did we promise not to go."

"You IMPLIED it!" Logan shouted. "And you knew that's what we thought you had done, however cleverly you worded it! You lied, you made a calculated effort to cover up what you were doing with that rig you constructed in your room, and you DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED a direct order! You can't tell me you didn't do THAT!"

Forge swallowed.

Little Joe cringed as Logan started to shout. Pa could yell, but this was at least as scary. His bottom lip started to quiver.

"No, we can't, sir." Little Joe looked at the floor feeling his father's piercing eyes going right through him.

"Joseph, care to tell your cousin what the punishment is for lying and blatant disobedience?"

Little Joe knew it wasn't really a question. He glanced at Forge and reluctantly did as he was told. "A tanning." Not knowing if Forge understood this, he added almost in tears. "That means the belt."

\--

End of part 47

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	48. Chapter 48

Bonanza: Evolution - part 48  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Forge felt the colour drain from his face. He'd known this, of course, but somehow having it said outright, not to mention the fact that they were already standing in the very place where Scott and Adam had received the same punishment, gave it sharp new impact. "B-But nothing happened! We were fine!" As soon as the words left him, the Indian regretted them. Logan's expression darkened.

"You were LUCKY!" he said angrily. "What if we had ridden into town after you and seen YOU hanging from that scaffold?! It could have happened, Forge -- it could very EASILY have happened! That crowd was out of control, and if they didn't get their hands on the man they wanted, they would have taken just about anybody to appease their bloodlust and guess who would have been a prime first   
candidate?!"

Forge began to tremble. "I -- I ...."

"And aside from that, whether anything happened or not is irrelevant! You are not being punished because you were lucky enough to escape death or injury! You're being punished for lying, disobedience, and disrespect of your Uncle Ben!"

The boy's mouth dropped open. "But I didn't --!"

"Yes, you DID, boy. You both did." Ben bellowed. "And because you disobeyed ME, Forge, your Pa has asked me to hand out your punishment. And I agreed. Joseph, your uncle will deal with you." He looked at them intently. "I can't begin to tell you how disappointed I am in the two of you. And I never thought I'd hear my own son lie to me, deceive me. Well, it's going to stop. Right now." He brought his hands to his belt buckle and started to unbuckle it. "Forge, drop your pants and lean over the saddle stand."

Now panic showed plainly on Forge's face. He looked from Ben to Logan to Little Joe and back to Ben in desperation. Drop his pants for the belt?! He wasn't wearing anything under his pants! He shook his head slowly. "N-No," he said, taking a step backwards.

Within two steps Ben glowered over the boy and barked: "WHAT? You'll do as you are told, boy. Now, you've got one more chance to obey or I'll double the punishment."

Little Joe looked scared out of his mind. Not only was he going to be punished by Uncle Logan, but he couldn't believe Forge was disobeying. He knew Pa matched their ages, there was no way Forge was going to get through that many licks with the belt. He looked in Forge's direction and mouthed: "Please, just do it."

Logan watched the exchange between Forge and Ben and decided not to   
interfere. The boy would never respect their host if Logan constantly stepped in to remind him that he should.

Forge felt tears slip down his cheeks. He was terrified. He wondered wildly how far he would get if he bolted. With Logan running him down, probably not even ten feet from the door. He'd never seen anyone look as angry as Ben did now, nor anyone as frightened as Little Joe. He wisely decided the two were connected and stepped toward the saddle stand, a sob catching in his throat.

Ben almost sighed in relief. He didn't want this to get worse than it already was. "Pants down, son, and bend over." His bark was gone and his voice sounded almost gentle. He looked at Logan. "He's 16, isn't he?"

"Just turned, yes," Logan confirmed.

Damned birthday, Forge thought as he unfastened his pants. He felt his face heat up as he pushed them down, wondering if Ben would show any leniency considering he wore no longjohns. His legs shaking so much he wasn't sure how they could hold him up, he leaned over the saddle stand, feeling exposed and vulnerable.

Ben immediately realized the boy's initial reaction. He hadn't intended on doing this bare. For a moment he hesitated, but decided it would be a lesson well learned. "I'm sorry, Forge, this is going to hurt." He raised the belt and smacked it down hard right across the boy's backside.

"AAAHHHH!" Forge screamed, unable to hold it back. The next blow drew a similar yell, as did the next. Fresh tears streamed down Forge's face and he couldn't hold still. The blasts of pain made the muscles of his buttocks clench and he shifted from one foot to another, trying to dance out of range, knowing it would fail but not capable of stopping himself. By the fifth powerful lick of the leather belt, he not only regretted sneaking out, lying, and disobeying, he regretted ever having been born.

"OHHH, _GOD_!" he cried at the sixth. "PLEASE STOP, UNCLE BEN, _PLEASE_!" He sobbed helplessly.

Logan pressed his lips together, giving a silent curse. He wondered if Ben had caught Forge's unintentional blasphemy in the midst of his pain.

Little Joe's eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard what Forge said. He feared for his cousin almost more than he feared his own tanning from Logan.

Ben stopped for a moment, knowing he had to address this, if only for his own son's sake. "I realize this is your first tanning, Forge, and things are different in the future, so I'll be lenient this time, but we do not use the Lord's name in vain. Not even during a tanning. Adam will tell you that usually earns you a couple of licks more. Am I making myself clear?"

Sobs shook Forge's body. The thought of more licks in addition to what he was due was despairing. "Y-y-yes sir," he managed to get out past his tears. "I'm s-sorryyyy." The young Indian broke down again but made an effort to tighten his hold on the saddle stand. He didn't want to be caught unprepared when the tanning started up again.

"It's okay, I know you are." Ben gently put his hand on Forge's back. It gave him less swing which wasn't that bad in this case, but made sure he had some contact with the boy. He decided the rest of the tanning would be a little less intense. He raised the belt again and let it fall down, carefully avoiding the thighs.

Forge had tensed momentarily when he felt Ben's hand on his back, because he knew that meant he was about to start again, but on another level, the contact felt good, reassuring. He yelped when the belt struck his bottom once more, but could have sworn there wasn't as much force behind it. With the next lick, he was certain of it. Thank you, Uncle Ben, he thought fervently, even as tears continued   
to fall.

Ben continued the tanning, knowing that sixteen licks was a lot. He took his time, making sure Forge could catch his breath and made sure he kept his hand right on his back. The last one had to be memorable and he knew it.

"One to do, son, this one's going to hurt." He raised the belt one last time and with smacked it down with force right on the thighs, making sure he'd feel that one for some time.

Forge had clenched his teeth at Ben's warning so that all that escaped was a pained hiss, but his jaw hurt from the force of holding back another outcry. He sagged a little, trying to let the trembling subside, but after crying hard for so long, his body continued to shudder uncontrollably. "It's over," he whispered, more to himself than anyone else. "It's over ...."

Ben started to rub Forge's back. "Yes, it's over now and you did really good." He rubbed for a minute or so and then he carefully helped him up, taking him into his arms. "It's okay now." He kissed the boy on the hair before even realizing he was not his own son.

Forge looked up in surprise then despite the agonizing pain in his backside, he gave Ben a grateful smile. "Thank you, Uncle Ben," he said softly. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you." He kissed the man's weathered cheek and leaned into his embrace.

"I know you are and you're forgiven, son. We're okay now. We won't speak of it again." Ben continued to hold him as he looked to Logan. "I think it's Joseph's turn now, better not keep him waiting too long."

Little Joe was thinking he didn't mind waiting, not at all, no sirree, but he was wise enough to keep those thoughts to himself.

\--

End of part 48

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	49. Chapter 49

Bonanza: Evolution - part 49  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Logan nodded and took the belt from Ben, pausing to give Forge's back a brief rub. He looked over at the youngest Cartwright. "I know I don't have to tell you the drill, kid. Assume the position."

After one last look at his Pa to look for a sign of clemency and not finding any, Joe slowly made his way to the saddle stand. They might think he knew the drill, but this was only the second time he got a tanning and the last time he had been too small to bend over the saddle stand. With trembling fingers he unbuttoned his trousers and let them fall to the floor, then he opened the flap and bent over. He just managed it. He made sure he had a good hold and gritted his teeth, knowing that it wouldn't matter. He'd be yelling anyway.

Logan doubled the belt in his hand and glanced at Ben questioningly. He hadn't been expecting Little Joe to bare himself -- it had been Forge's bad luck that he didn't wear longjohns -- and he wasn't sure if Ben wanted him to proceed like this or to instruct the boy to button his flap back up.

Ben almost smiled at his son. The boy had a little too much sense of what was fair. But he was right, it may have been bad luck, but they were in this together, they should get the same punishment. He nodded. "It's okay."

Forge looked about to protest but decided his mouth had gotten him in enough trouble for one night and clammed up. Logan nodded and placed a hand on Little Joe's back, drew back the belt and cracked it directly across both bare cheeks.

Aaaahhhhhh he rose on his toes and tears sprung to his eyes. That hurt more than he'd imagined. 

He tried counting the strokes, hoping Uncle Logan would keep to Pa's rules for tanning, but he lost count pretty quickly. All he could think about was the excruciating pain in his backside. Why had he been so stupid to open his flap, he probably would have gotten it over his longjohns if he hadn't. He could kick himself if his backside wasn't already sore enough.

Logan wagered that Little Joe was regretting his hasty decision to be punished like Forge, but he was still proud of the boy for doing it. That didn't mean he would go easy on him, at least not at the outset of his punishment. Although not as adept as administering this kind of discipline as Ben, he had watched the other man carefully as he spanked Forge and remembered exactly where and how hard the strokes had landed. With calm concentration, he focused on emulating that as much as he could. The only exception was that he kept his hand on Little Joe's back the entire time. Due to his own inexperience, he felt the need to brace both the boy and himself during this, and didn't think the warmth of his touch would do Little Joe any harm, either.

Every stroke ignited a string of fire adding to the flames already emanating from his backside. The hand on his back made sure he couldn't squirm too much, but strangely it also gave him a focus-point away from the pain. It reminded him of his Pa, even though the hand was very different. It still made him feel as safe as if it was his own Pa tanning him. Not that it really helped against the searing pain. He was sure he would never ever want to sit down again and he was crying out with every stroke, tears falling on the floor.

Forge felt new moisture on his cheeks as he watched Little Joe being punished. He knew it was his fault that his cousin had chosen to be whipped bare and felt terrible about it. But then, there was very little he didn't feel terrible about that evening.

Logan had kept count of the strokes as he continued -- Little Joe was holding up bravely considering his scarlet backside and how it must be killing him. He was closing in on the last few licks and when he reached the final one he said, "Last one, kid, grit your teeth." Then he slapped the belt sharply across Little Joe's thighs.

It was all Joe could do not to scream, but instead he cried out and started sobbing, his body shaking with sobs and he hated himself for acting like a baby. But at least it was over and he hadn't begged. That was all he could think though. He backside was on fire and his knees were buckling as he almost fell to the floor. Bending over that saddle stand had taken a lot of him as it was just a little bit too high.

Logan caught Little Joe by the shoulders and turned him, embracing him warmly. "You've got guts, kid," he murmured into his ear. "You'd make a fine X-Man. But here, I'm proud to have you for a nephew."

Always the cocky kid where anyone else than his father and brothers were concerned Joe wouldn't normally accept a hug from anyone but them, but now he leaned into the embrace and cried against his uncle's chest. It felt good to have this man proud of him. "Thanks." He sniffed.

All the while Ben had kept his arm around Forge's shoulder feeling how upset the boy was at watching it. He squeezed his shoulder and looked at his family. "Shall we go inside? I think these two really need to get to bed. Tomorrow they've got school."

School? Little Joe got sick at the thought of it. Riding? Sitting down?   
Maybe he should just play hooky. He carefully rubbed his blazing backside. Well, maybe not.

\--

It was a slow, painful trip back into the house and upstairs. Every brush of his sore skin against Forge's pants was agony. He said a soft goodnight to Little Joe and the adults before going into his room, stopping abruptly to find Scott there.

"They told you to go to your own room," he said flatly. "Better do it now, before I turn you in like you did to me."

Scott stood up and went over to him. "I was afraid that's what you thought. Forge, I promise, I didn't say anything --"

The younger boy spun around to face his older brother angrily. "Then how did they find out?!" he demanded. "The plan was foolproof!"

"Except you didn't count on Kurt having a screaming nightmare," Scott said. "We had to investigate why you and Little Joe didn't hear him when all of us did."

Forge stared at him for a moment, then sighed and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Scott," he murmured. "I guess I just can't do or say anything right today."

Scott smiled in understanding and embraced him, rubbing his back. "It's okay," he soothed. "I'm sorry you were punished. Must have been pretty bad, huh?"

Forge nodded. "I don't really want to talk about it, if that's okay. I just want to go to bed." He glanced toward it and sighed again. "On my stomach."

Scott gave him a pat on the back. "Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt. Look at the bright side -- it'll only hurt for a few days."

Forge gave Scott a wry look and tried to swipe at him as he slipped past and out the doorway. He smiled to himself. His butt hurt like hell, but at least all his family and friend relationships were intact -- there was something to be said for that.

\--

End of part 49

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	50. Chapter 50

Bonanza: Evolution - part 50  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

As the first rays of sunlight woke up Little Joe he turned over to look at the clock only to have the fire in his backside re-ignited and he yelped. As the painful memories came flooding back he quickly turned back on his stomach and started thinking how he could possibly get up without having his backside touch anything.

He decided to get up in one movement, though painful, it was still the best way to go. As he got dressed he couldn't resist having a peek at his backside in the mirror. He gasped at the sight. There were quite a few angry welts, with dark spots. He knew sitting down would be a problem for a long time.

When he finished he quietly went down to start on his chores, careful not to wake anyone. He didn't really want to face his older brothers and Scott and Kurt yet. He had a feeling they were all angry at him.

Forge came out of his room feeling tired and very much in pain. He hadn't slept at all, and knew he was going to be useless in school, which would probably get him in more trouble. Where did the vicious circle end?

He went downstairs and outside and saw Little Joe was already up as well. "Hey, Little Joe," he said and hurried to catch up with him, wincing as he did so. "I ... I just wanted to say that I think what you did was really brave. Choosing to be tanned bare, I mean. You didn't have to, but I appreciate it."

Little Joe gave him a wry smile. "Well, lookin' back on it, part of me wishes I hadn't. That was one heck of a tannin'. But it was the right thing ta do. But I hope yer gonna be wearin' longjohns from now on." He grinned. "I don't like 'm either, but well, I'm in trouble too often ta risk it. Besides it can get pretty cold here."

"I might just do that," Forge admitted and rubbed his bottom, wincing. "Especially if it means I'll never have to be tanned bare again!"

Little Joe thought about it for a moment. "I don't think Pa has ever tanned any of us bare, well, maybe Adam once I think, but that's it. So yeah, it'll probably protect ya from that. I hope so, cos I never wanna go through that again. So, are ya ready to face the chickens?" And he started to walk over to the chicken coop, then suddenly stopped. "Ya know? I still dunno how they knew we were gone. Did someone squeal, ya think?"

Forge looked embarrassed. "That's what I thought -- I was blaming Scott. Said so to his face, even. That's when he told me Kurt had had a screaming nightmare and woke everyone up. They wondered why we hadn't heard him too and checked on us."

Little Joe blushed slightly. "I thought Adam had spied on us and ratted us out. Glad I didn't say so. Last night was bad enough without Adam getting even angrier with me." He started to look sad. "Things haven't been that great since he came back form college. Before he left he was my big brother you know, my hero and now, well, now sometimes he seems more like a second Pa. I don't need a second Pa, I need my big brother."

Forge gazed at him sympathetically and put an arm around his shoulders. "I wish I could say I knew how you're feeling, but the truth is, I never had much of a family life until I came here. Despite the trouble I've gotten into, which was really my own fault, I love being here. It's like I've got two fathers and a whole bunch of brothers and it's great."

Little Joe grinned again, his sad mood gone. "Well, just wait until Adam's in charge or Scott or one of them does rat ya out, then ya won't be so happy with two fathers and brothers." He got a bit more serious. "No, actually, it's been great having ya all here. It's always been a long ride to a friend's house and it can be very lonely here, especially when yer the youngest. And in winter it's terrible, there's weeks ya can't get off the ranch sometimes, cos of the snow. So having more people my age around is great."

"Not to mention all the help with the chores, huh?" Forge joked. "Come on, let's see to those chickens. I wish I wasn't so hungry -- I'm not looking forward to sitting at the table! But I do want to see how Kurt is doing. I'm worried about him."

"Who are you worried about? What did you do now?" Little Joe looked up to see the teasing face of his oldest brother.

"None of your business, Adam. And for your information we haven't done   
anything else." Little Joe answered testily.

"Hey, no need to bite my head off, bad joke, I agree. Look, Joe, Forge, I just wanted to know if you were okay. I've got a pretty good idea what happened and well, I'm sorry it had to happen to you."

"I'm okay." Little joe answered a bit gruffly.

"I hurt like the dickens, but I'll live," Forge said. "We have no one to blame but ourselves, and we were even warned repeatedly, so you don't have to feel sorry for us." He looked at Adam curiously. "What about Kurt, though -- what happened there? I never knew he had nightmares like that before."

"Well, the hanging brought back some memories. He had this nightmare as a child about what would happen if he ever showed his true form to the public. It wasn't very pleasant. I tried to stay out of it last night, I mean he had his Pa and brother there, but he was very upset." Adam tried to explain without revealing too much about the dream, knowing his little brother was prone to nightmares too. To his surprise Little Joe nodded.

"He told me about it. Oh I'm so sorry, if we hadn't been so stubborn about going he might not even had that nightmare. I bet he was worried about us. About Forge." Little Joe was close to crying again.

Adam put his hand on his shoulder in comfort, but didn't want the lesson to go lost. "I don't think that is the entire reason, Joe, but yes, you do have to realize that every action has its consequences, not just for yourself. But I think he'll be fine now. I have a feeling that Uncle Logan holding him was a great comfort to him."

Little Joe suddenly remembered the rest of his talk with Kurt at school. "He said he didn't know if he and his Pa could be as close as we are to Pa. I guess this proves they are."

Forge nodded. "I guess we all had our insecurities about that. I was a little jealous of Scott and Kurt because they already lived with Logan and even if he was just their instructor at the Institute it was still more of a relationship than I had with him. But the way things have happened here, and what I've seen of Logan with those two and how he's acted with me ... I don't have any doubts now. He really cares about us and wants to protect us. I feel like he IS my Pa now." He looked at the two Cartwrights. "And your Pa -- he was really considerate of me last night. I'm grateful to him for that, and I hope I can make both he and Logan proud of me from now on."

Adam just looked at him, smiling. "Forge, no matter what you do, or we do for that matter, they will always be proud of us. And they'll always love us. No matter what."

"Yeah, but they sometimes have a very painful way of showing that." Little Joe giggled as his brother made a halfhearted attempt to cuff him. "Yeah, I know, I know. They wouldn't do it if they didn't." He had heard that often enough to know it by heart.

"And don't you forget it, little buddy. Now let's get to those chores, I'm starting to get hungry."

\--

End of part 50

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	51. Chapter 51

Bonanza: Evolution - part 51  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Forge now knew the true meaning of torture -- having to sit through an entire meal on a backside that had received a bare-skinned tanning only a few hours earlier. No matter how he tried, he couldn't sit still, and squirmed uneasily the entire time. He managed to distract himself briefly by asking Kurt how he was feeling, to which his brother replied that he was okay, but then it was right back to feeling the pain and even eating didn't help. In fact, he was rapidly losing his appetite.

Little Joe wasn't doing much better. This was the worst tanning he'd received in his life, never having felt that belt on his bare hide. He was trying to shift from leg to leg, but it wasn't helping much. Even the pillow didn't seem to make much difference. He wasn't a big eater, but now he was just trying to get through this as fast as he could.

"Son, I know you're in a bit of a hurry to get up, but if you don't slow down you're going to get sick." Ben softly chided. Little Joe tried and at the same time he scooted a bit forwards in his chair to put most of his weight on his legs, that seems to help a bit, even though he knew his legs would start hurting if it lasted too long.

Forge glanced at Little Joe and tried to follow his example, wondering if it would help. It didn't. He envied Kurt his ability to crouch on his chair without turning his back and legs into a pretzel, even if their Pa always made the blue mutant plop his butt onto the chair before eating anyway.

Scott felt for the younger boys, remembering his own recent introduction to Ben's belt. It occurred to him suddenly that Forge didn't wear longjohns, so he was either punished over his pants or bare. From the way the Indian grimaced with every small motion, he suspected he knew which it was, and felt an even stronger swell of pity for him.

Ben put an end to the boys' suffering temporarily. "I think it's about time to leave for school. Please stay out of trouble. I think we've had enough trouble to last us a while, don't you think?" He almost grinned as he saw the quick nods around the table. "Well, come on, go saddle your horses and don't forget your lunches."

Little Joe almost jumped out of his chair. Glad to be able to get some pressure off his backside. He didn't feel very relieved though. It would be a very long ride to school today.

As the boys prepared their horses to leave, Forge wondered idly if he'd be able to just walk the whole way and made the speculation out loud.

"I don't think so, kiddo," Scott replied, ruffling his younger brother's hair. They didn't let me do it when I was in pain, and it's too far, anyway."

Forge sighed and looked at Kurt, who had been rather quiet all morning. "Kurt, are you okay? I heard about your nightmare -- I'm really sorry if what we did triggered it somehow."

Kurt smiled at him tiredly. "It's all right, I'm fine. Anyway, it's all over now." He gave Forge a sideways look. "I hope you won't mind if I don't say that I'm sorry you got punished, though. You deserved it."

Forge opened his mouth to protest automatically, then closed it and chuckled. "You're right, we did."

Little Joe led Cochise out of the barn, followed by Hoss with Chubby. Little Joe had learned early on that walking to school wasn't a real option. Pa had even sent him to school once right after a spanking, so he wouldn't budge now.

"I'm sorry, Cooch, ya know I always love to ride, but I'm not really lookin' forward today. Well, ya were there last night, so I bet ya know why. So please take it easy on me today, my butt can't stand much bumpin'." He softly talked to his horse before mounting.

"Let's go, guys." He mounted and led the way, riding in the stirrups, knowing he'd never make it all the way to Virginia City riding like that, but he sure as heck was going to try.

Once again Forge found himself envying Kurt -- no doubt the other mutant could ride the entire way to town perched on his horse's saddle without ever having to let his bottom brush the seat. But Forge knew he couldn't balance like that, nor were his legs strong enough to support him standing in the stirrups the whole way. Resigned, he eased himself into the saddle, feeling his backside flare as if suddenly re-ignited. That last swipe across his thighs was killing him.

"You think if I asked Miss Jones nicely she'd let me stand in the corner all day?" he half-joked.

"Forget it." Grinned Little Joe. "Thought of it, tried it and not only didn't it work, but I got teased all day. Wouldn't put myself through that ever again."

"I remember that time." Hoss laughed. "She even told him that the constant painful reminder would help him not bein' a pain ta her. I don't think I'd ever seen my little brother blush like that again."

"Okay, scratch that idea." Forge shuddered.

"I know it seems bad now, Forge, but you'll get used to it," Scott assured him. "Just concentrate on the lessons -- you'll be okay."

Forge was quiet for a few moments. "I wonder whatever happened with the hanging," he murmured thoughtfully.

"Now don't start THAT again," Scott warned. "I'm sure it's all over and best forgotten." He gave Kurt a concerned glance, but either his other brother hadn't heard or was pretending he hadn't.

Little Joe shook his head. "They'll be talkin' about it at school all morning I guess. The older kids will have seen it and there's nothing they like more than scarin' the little ones."

"Now doncha go scarin' them like that, Little Joe, it ain't always like that. Last time no one talked 'bout it cause Marty Owens brought in his new horse and that made everyone forget about it all." He whistled. "Boy, that's some horse."

Forge didn't say anything else about the hanging, but he was curious to hear what the other boys at school might have seen. Sure enough, instead of a lot of yelling and running around in play when they arrived, there seemed to be more conversation going on.

Little Joe tried to stay clear of all the talk. The word 'hanging' alone somehow made his backside hurt even more and after that ride he didn't want to be even more on fire than he already was. So he took his time taking care of Cochise, talking to him again.

Kurt opted to stay close to Hoss -- he didn't really want to hear anything about the hanging and didn't understand why Forge, as soon as he got his horse taken care of, began to head straight over to the biggest crowd of boys undoubtedly discussing the incident. However, he saw with some satisfaction that Forge never made it. In two strides, Scott had reached the Indian and had grabbed him by the back of the collar, steering him away from the conversation.

"Hey, Scott, cut it out!" Forge protested. "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Didn't you get in enough trouble over that hanging?" Scott demanded. "Now give it a rest or next time _I'll_ spank you!"

Forge's jaw dropped. He heard some giggles close by and realized Scott's threat had been overheard by two girls passing them. He gave his older brother a dirty look and stalked into the schoolhouse.

Scott sighed.

\--

End of part 51

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	52. Chapter 52

Bonanza: Evolution - part 52  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Miss Jones was having a terrible morning. Half the class hadn't done their homework due to the "excitement" in town the night before and the class was buzzing all morning. Little kids looked sick to the stomach and a few of the older students were looking quite pleased with themselves. They were whispering and passing on notes.

She had warned four times already, more than she'd normally warn, but every time it didn't help for more than maybe five minutes. Then all of a sudden from the corner of her eye she saw yet another note passed on.

"Sally Ann Rodgers! Hand me that. Right this instant."

The girl looked as if she was going to cry on the spot. She was basically a very good kid, didn't get into trouble much, although she wasn't a goody-goody. She got to her feet and handed Miss Jones the note, staying as far from her as she possibly dared and going straight back to her place.

Miss Jones opened the folded piece of paper and he eyes got big as she saw the drawing that was on it. With controlled anger she looked at the class.

"WHO...DID...THIS?"

As no one came forward, she repeated her question, adding: "If no one confesses, I'll paddle the entire class until I find the culprit. I will NOT have this kind of FILTH IN MY CLASS." The last words came out thundering as she held up the piece of paper to the class.

Scott saw Forge's face go sheet-white at hearing the word 'paddle' and he hoped this wasn't going to play through that way -- his brother and Little Joe would never survive it! He looked around the room searching faces, looking for one that might appear more guilty than the others.

Little Joe's eyes were glued to the piece of paper. No matter how sickening the sight, he couldn't take his eyes of it. He never figured a hanging would be this gruesome. He actually felt sick to his stomach. All Hoss could look at was Kurt. He wished he was closer to the boy, his little brother seemed too upset himself to be any help to the boy.

A few of the smaller children started to cry and Miss Jones realized what she had done. This was not the wisest way the handle this. She quickly put the paper away. "I'm giving the "artist" one last chance to come forward." She started counting down from three, already taking the paddle in her hand.

Please let someone confess, Forge prayed fervently, PLEASE let someone confess ....

Scott's attention was divided now between Forge and Kurt. His youngest brother looked as if he might throw up or pass out, whichever came first. No one was speaking up to claim guilt. Scott didn't want to, but he started to wonder if HE should confess to it just to keep his brothers and cousins safe.

Kurt had sunk down so far in his seat that anyone without his perfect balance would have fallen to the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to will the image on the paper and the images from his dream from his mind, but it wasn't working. He needed fresh air, and right now.

In two leaps he was out of the schoolhouse.

Before Miss Jones could say anything Hoss had jumped up and with a speed that was amazing for someone his size he ran out of the classroom to make sure his cousin was okay.

Miss Jones felt like her head was spinning. "But...my...the nerve!"

\--

Outside, Kurt was at the water barrel, splashing some onto his face, but it wasn't helping to quiet his rapid breathing nor the nausea.

Hoss gently lay his hand on the boy's shoulder. He didn't know what to say really, but knew the boy shouldn't be alone. "It's jest a drawing, Kurt, a stupid drawing by some ignorant kid. Take a deep breath and jest try ta calm down." Not knowing anything else to say he just put his arm around Kurt's shoulders in comfort.

Kurt leaned into Hoss' hug gratefully. "I guess I made myself look guilty, didn't I?" he said softly. "At least I didn't 'port out, which is what I really wanted to do. Scott would have killed me." He looked at Hoss with tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry I'm letting this get to me. I just wish it were all over and we could forget about the hanging and ... everything else."

"I hope ya don't mean us too, cos I know I love you guys an' I'm not sorry we bumped into ya." Hoss gave him a warm, encouraging smile. "Come on, let's go back inside. We'll face Jonesy together. I bet by now yer brothers an' my brother are tellin' her that she'd better not lay a hand on ya. So why don't we go an' help them before they land themselves in trouble?"

\--

Scott had been half-way out of his seat to go after Kurt himself, but was grateful to see Hoss do it. Someone had to stay with Forge and Little Joe and make sure they didn't receive punishment that they didn't deserve from Miss Jones, but he feared Kurt's bolt just made he look like the guilty party.

Miss Jones recovered from the sudden departure of the two students and started putting two and two together. "Well, that answers my question I think. Well, if they don't come back I'll just have to write a note to Kurt's father and maybe Mr. Cartwright as well."

Little Joe hadn't realized Kurt's bolting would make him look guilty, but this was more than he could take. Without thinking he jumped up and yelled: "That ain't fair! Kurt ain't done nothing. He's been sittin' here all the time an' we ain't even seen that that picture. It's jest...jest that.." not knowing what to say without telling her too much he just repeated. "It ain't fair!"

"Little Joe is right," Scott spoke up, keeping his voice calm, but firm. "The hanging and all the uproar about it has disturbed Kurt greatly -- things like that didn't happen where we're from. He'd no more draw that picture than he would cut off his own hand -- it would be self-defeating. My Pa and Uncle Ben would agree with me, Miss Jones. The guilty party is still in this room."

Forge had been prepared to defend Kurt as well, but Little Joe and Scott had done a good enough job without him so he decided to stay quiet. Anything further might just make Miss Jones dig in her heels about the matter.

Miss Jones had been a teacher in this school for quite some time and she was a pretty good judge of character most of the times. And she had a soft spot for Little Joe Cartwright. Sure the boy was mischievous, but he was honest as gold. And this young Scott...well, she had a good feeling about the kid. She started to feel sorry for the young boy who ran out of her classroom.

"Oh, my, I didn't know anything about...I mean, oh the poor boy, why don't you go and see how he is, Scott, I'm sure you're just as worried as your cousin."

Scott breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Ma'am," he said and headed for the door, stopping short as he saw Hoss and Kurt coming back inside. "You okay, Kurt?"

His younger brother nodded. "Ja, just embarrassed."

Scott patted his shoulder and gave Hoss a grateful look.

"Why don't you go back to your seat, Kurt." Miss Jones said, giving him a slight smile, not wanting to embarrass the boy any further by talking about what had happened. "You too, Joseph, Scott." She hesitated for a moment, but still saw the need to find the 'artist' in question. As the boys returned to their seats, she continued. "Unfortunately we still have no answer to my question, but as I really don't feel like paddling the entire class, you will all just stay after school for an hour and you will get a note home." She smiled sweetly at them. "Unless, of course, someone confesses before school's out."

A audible groan went through the classroom, every kid knew how a note home would probably be received.

\--

End of part 52

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	53. Chapter 53

Bonanza: Evolution - part 53  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Forge tried not to lose hope, but as classes went on and no one confessed, he grew more depressed. Surely his father and Uncle Ben would know that he and Little Joe wouldn't do such a thing -- wouldn't they? Their record lately wasn't exactly spotless.

Kurt wasn't worried about being blamed for the picture -- everyone knew he couldn't have done it and why. But he wished the guilty party would confess to spare his siblings and cousins problems and so they could all finally put the hanging behind them. He feared he'd continue to have nightmares until it was all over.

Scott wasn't sure whether to be worried or not. He was fairly sure that Logan would trust them, but wasn't so certain about Uncle Ben. He just didn't know the man well enough yet, and he didn't know them. He wished he could talk to Adam about it.

Finally Miss Jones announced lunch break. Little Joe jumped up, glad to be able to stand instead of sitting down. His butt was throbbing by this time, and he wasn't sure if he would make it til, well, til bedtime actually. Almost everything in between didn't give his butt much rest.

They hurried outside. There were little groups of students talking about the drawing. Making accusations. It was obvious no one was happy with the situation.

"Well, at least Pa will believe us." Little Joe said, but then his face fell. "Well, maybe not after last night. I mean I never lied to Pa before." He looked up at his big brother almost in tears. "What if Pa doesn't believe me this time?"

Hoss put his arm around him. "Well, jest look at it this way: do ya think ya'd ever lie ta him again?"

Little Joe shook his head. "Of course not, I never wanna go through that again."

Hoss smiled. "Pa knows that. So especially after last night he's gonna believe ya."

"Hoss is right, Little Joe," Scott said encouragingly. "I think we're all safe in this instance -- our fathers know us pretty well, and we may not be perfect, but we're not stupid, either."

"And drawing that picture after everything that happened at home would be phenomenally stupid," Forge agreed.

"All I wanna know is: WHO did draw it. Cause I don't even wanna think about sitting at that desk for ANOTHER hour." Little Joe pouted.

Hoss grinned and looked around. "Well, I think we're about ta find out. There seems ta be some sort o' fight startin' there." He nodded in the direction of the trees at the edge of the schoolyard. A few boys seemed to be having a heated discussion, there was already some pushing and the point of punching wasn't far off.

"Well, hi there, brothers, cousins. How's life in school today? Asked a girl yet for the dance?" Adam's cheerful voice made Little Joe almost spin around and he flung himself at his brother.

"It's been awful, Adam, just awful." Then he realized where they were and quickly let go of him again, trying to act casual.

Scott gratefully explained the situation to Adam. Kurt didn't look his eldest cousin in the eyes as Scott mentioned how upset some of the kids had been by the picture.

"And that's where things stand now," Scott concluded. "We're pretty sure that Uncle Ben and Pa will understand that we had nothing to do with it, but it's still freaking us out a little."

Adam was convinced Kurt had been one of the upset kids, but it seemed that was sorted out, so he didn't comment on it. "Don't worry, guys, Pa will believe you and so will your Pa for that matter. Heck, none of us would even want to draw anything like that. They know that. So really, don't worry. Maybe I should talk to...." He was interrupted by loud noise, cheering and sounds of punching. They didn't have to turn around to see that the fight had started.

"I bet one of them is the one you're looking for."

"I guess it's the same at every school, no matter WHAT the century," Scott remarked. "Kids will always fight."

"Let's hope this time it at least reveals the culprit," Forge said. "I just want all this 'hanging' stuff to be over."

Scott squeezed his shoulder. That was the best news he'd heard all day.

Right at that moment Miss Jones stormed outside. She went straight to the fighting boys. "Stop that, right this instant!" She didn't even give them a chance to obey as she pulled two of the boys by the scruff of their neck and glowered at the third. "Inside. NOW." She released the two and pushed them ahead. The third one, one almost as big as Hoss, didn't move quick enough and got a clip around the ear for his trouble, which made him practically run inside.

"The rest of you will stay right here until I say so." And with those words she stormed back inside.

Little Joe grinned. "Ya gotta hand it to her, she's no pushover. I thought we'd find Dan's ear on the ground."

"Ya know, I hadn't thought of it, but I've seen Dan draw some real good pictures. I bet it's him."

"If that's true, I'm glad it's over," Scott remarked. "Although I guess it isn't quite over for them."

Forge shuddered, figuring the boy was going to get paddled in the classroom. He hoped he wouldn't have to watch.

Kurt glared after Dan as he disappeared into the classroom. If he got paddled in class, he hoped he'd get to watch.

"Well, it seems things are settled. I'm going home now, so I'll tell Pa and Uncle Logan what happened, so they're prepared. See you later." And with those words Adam mounted Sport and rode off, glad he hadn't been forced to talk to Abigail Jones, that woman sent shivers down his spine.

A few minutes later they were all called in and as they walked in they saw three corners occupied and the paddle still in the same place on the desk.

"Sit down quietly, class, before we resume our lessons there is something I need to deal with. Dan had finally admitted he's the one who made the drawing and considering the fact that he was fully prepared to let you all take the fall I decided to hand out his punishment in front of you. Marc and Bill, you may return to your seats, but you will get a note home. No matter what the reason is, I don't condone fighting in the class. And Dan, get your tail here, right now."

Little Joe watched with glee as one of the class' bullies walked over to Miss Jones, fumbling with his shirt and looking scared.

Scott didn't blame Miss Jones for handling the punishment this way. It was only fair after all, since Dan WAS willing to let them all suffer for him.

Forge sank down in his seat, then winced and tried to find another position. He wasn't going to enjoy this -- it would bring back some too-recent memories.

Kurt kept focused on Dan and felt some smug satisfaction at what he   
was about to witness. Not only was the hanging nothing to joke about, but the thought that he and his family could have been punished along with Dan made his blood boil. Dan definitely had this coming.

"Bend over the desk and grab the other side, Dan." The boy did as Miss Jones told him without protest and Miss Jones took up position. "You'll be getting 10 licks and like I told you earlier, this is in addition to the note to your father, asking him to deal with your behaviour."

She raised the paddle and smacked it down hard on the boy's backside. To Little Joe's amazement Dan began to howl right away. The swats and the howling made his own backside burn just a little, but not enough to stop him from enjoying the show.

Kurt was enjoying the show as well. He wanted to cheer Miss Jones on, but decided that might be going a little too far. Forge was doing his best not to watch, but morbid curiosity drew his attention back to the front of the room over and over. Scott winced with every blow -- it sounded so painful. He hoped neither he nor his brothers or cousins would ever find themselves in such a position in school. After all, there were GIRLS here ....

\--

End of part 53

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	54. Chapter 54

AUTHORS' NOTE: So far as the girls mentioned in this chapter go, most are fictional, but Amy, Betsy Sue and Saratucci are all actual characters from Bonanza.

Bonanza: Evolution - part 54  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

After school most students stayed in the school yard for a bit to talk. It started out with talk about Dan, who had disappeared straight after school, but that was no surprise. He had ended up like a blubbering baby in the eyes of his schoolmates and of course he still had a note home, although most kids suspected he wouldn't get more than a slap on the wrist for this at home. Marc and Bill weren't that 'fortunate'. They were dreading to go home knowing what would await them there.

But soon the topic changed, after all, it was Friday and the next day there was a town social and the older kids were all planning on going. Some already had dates, but most of them hadn't. Little Joe was one of the kids already with a date, Amy had actually asked him and he had fallen for her guts. So he had agreed to go with her.

Hoss was staying well out of the entire conversation. The whole idea of talking to a girl made him uncomfortable and he'd figured he'd just go alone and hang out by the punch table as usual.

With the tension of the hanging over with, Kurt welcomed the talk of the social, and began circulating himself amongst the girls whenever he could, introducing himself and getting an idea whether or not they were his type. It was a lot of fun for him -- many of the girls seemed to find the 'city boys' interesting just because they weren't from around there.

Scott knew he definitely wanted to go to the social, but he didn't know any of the girls well enough yet to have a clue whom he might invite or if any would be interested. Well, maybe the fact that they kept trying to talk to him was a good sign of the latter, at least.

Forge sidled up to Hoss, noticing that he wasn't taking part in the chatter and socializing. "I don't imagine any of these girls would give ME a chance, huh?" he asked with a half-smile. "Their fathers would probably kill them."

Hoss looked at him "Yeah, I reckon most would." not wanting to lie to the boy. "But ya never know." Suddenly he grinned. "Ya can always ask Princess Saratucci. That's Chief Winnemucca's daughter. Little Joe used to play with her. Still does sometimes. She's a nice little gal. Real pretty too." His face fell. "Only problem is askin' her though. Don't think her Pa'd let her go to a white man's dance an' Pa don't like us upsettin' the Paiute. They're peaceful until provoked."

Hoss sat down and looked around. "Ya know what?" he nodded in the direction of three girls who were talking, half looking at them. "I think that gal there, the blonde one, Rosemary, fancies Scott. But she's not the only one. The one next to her too. Maggie is eyein' you though. I bet if'n ya talk ta her, she'd go with ya."

Forge looked in their direction and knew which one Maggie was right away because she was looking right at him. He smiled and she blushed and turned toward her friends, giggling.

"Is that a good sign?" Forge murmured to Hoss.

"Yeah, reckon so, but I ain't much of an expert with gals, all I can talk about is food an' critters." Just at that moment Joe interrupted his brother, almost pulling at Forge's arm.

"Hey! Forge. Charly said that Manda said that Julie said that Maggie kinda likes ya, so if'n ya wanna ask her to the dance, all ya gotta do is ask her. Come on, go!"

Forge blinked. Someone said that someone else said? Well, it was better encouragement than none!

"Okay," he said. "Sure, why not?" He smiled. "The worst that can happen is she slaps my face or something, right?"

He looked over at the little group of girls again and headed over. Scott joined Hoss and Little Joe curiously. "What's Forge doing?" he asked as he saw his younger brother stop in front of one of them and start talking to her.

"Asking Maggie to the dance, cos little brother here said someone said  
something." Hoss shrugged. "Well, she did smile at him."

"Hoss, don't be so negative. Look, she's talkin' to him, she's smilin' an' look! She nodded. He don't look very rejected, does he? I bet she said yes. Oh this is so great." Little Joe was almost bouncing. "Think Kurt had three dates already an' now all we gotta do is get you two ta ask someone. Ain't that hard ya know."

Hoss shrugged again. He didn't really feel like it.

"She said yes!" Forge exclaimed excitedly as he ran back over to the boys. "I can't believe it, she said yes!"

"Why can't you believe it?" Scott asked, smiling. "You're a good looking guy."

"Yeah, well, you KNOW why," Forge said with a shrug. "Anyway, I guess it didn't matter." He grinned at Little Joe. "Thanks for the third-or-fourth hand tip!"

Little Joe gave him a bright smile. "Told ya she would. Now, come on, Scott! Hoss! The two of you ain't ugly either. Gotta hold up the family honour or are ya gonna guard the punch? Forge, help me out here."

"He's right, guys. I mean, come on, if I can do it anybody can!" Forge said.

Scott exchanged a look with Hoss. "Well, I guess I'm game! I do want to go, and it would be nice to have a date." He looked around at the girls, his gaze falling on Rosemary. "I wonder if she would say yes."

"Only one way to find out!" Forge urged and gave him a not-too-subtle push toward her.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going!" Scott laughed and headed over to the pretty girl.

While Rosemary was beaming and not even trying to act nonchalant as she  
saw Scott approaching her, after all she'd been hoping he'd ask her ever since he first stepped into the classroom. Betsy Sue was sick and tired of waiting. She decided that if Hoss was just too shy to ask her, she'd just have to go against the rules of courting and ask HIM.

"Who? Me?" Hoss looked over his shoulder to see if there was someone behind him.

"Yes, you, silly. So, is it yes?"

Hoss gulped, thinking, she'd probably want to dance too, but nodded, blushing fiercely. "Yeah, okay."

Despite the none too eloquent conversation Little Joe started to jump. By the look of things Scott was doing well too and that meant they would all have dates.

"Yeah! We gonna go! We're all gonna go!" He almost shouted.

\--

End of part 54

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	55. Chapter 55

Bonanza: Evolution - part 55  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Logan smiled to himself as he listened to the boys chatter about the social that evening at dinner. He was proud that they'd gained the nerve to ask total strangers out and were determined to have fun. Casanova Kurt had finally decided on a girl named Jodie who was apparently as mischievous as he, and his sons were all buzzing the other boys with questions about their dates, trying to find out as much as they could about them. He glanced at Ben. "They're pretty   
excited," he said. "You going with anyone, old timer?" he joked.

"Less of the cheek, young'un." Ben joked. "Actually I'm chaperoning the dance with a dear friend of mine, the widow Barton. Paula is a wonderful lady, but even I couldn't handle her."

Adam tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't quite manage it. "I'd like to see you try, Pa."

Ben pretended to cuff him, which only made Adam smile more.

"And you, Uncle Logan, will you be in charge of the punch? Or are you going to try them all on the dance floor?" Adam asked him.

Scott and Kurt both snickered at the mental picture of Logan dancing. He shot them both a Look that silenced them, but couldn't wipe the smiles from their faces.

"Nah, I'm not much of a dancer, kid," Logan said. "I won't be guarding the punch -- it can take care of itself -- but you can bet I'll be keeping my eyes on all of YOU." He smiled with smug satisfaction as the boys groaned.

Ben looked at the youngsters and remembered his conversation with Logan about the dance. He figured they'd better let his three nephews know that things were a little different in the 19th century.

"Talking about chaperoning and keeping an eye on you all, I think there are some basic rules that might need to be addressed here. I hear the rules of courting are very different in the future, but right here there are certain things that are expected of a young man taking a girl to a dance." He took a sip of water. "Now it will be obvious that you don't take your date outside to get some fresh air or get some privacy. At your ages privacy with a girl is out of the question and so is kissing. Those things are saved for marriage or engagement. The girl will come with her parents and they'll keep a close eye on her. You'd do wise to talk to her father if the occasion arises."

Crickets chirped as the three twenty-first century boys stared at their Uncle Ben in shock.

"You can't even walk outside with her?" Scott said in amazement.

"No kissing?" Kurt said, stunned.

"No privacy at all?" Forge asked.

"No kissing?" Kurt repeated.

"Are you allowed to hold hands while you dance?" Scott wondered out loud.

"No kissing?" Kurt moaned.

"Definitely no kissing." Ben glared at Kurt. "Let that be clear, young man. These rules are for your own protection. It wouldn't be the first time a young boy and his date go outside for some fresh air, ends up kissing, and the next morning there's an irate father with a shotgun at the door, demanding that the boy makes his daughter an honest woman. There have been too many shotgun weddings and the girl doesn't even have to be pregnant. So I want these rules to be clear."

While Pa was talking, Adam looked at his cousins and told himself he'd have a talk with them, or at least with Scott. Things weren't as bad as they sounded.

"Don't look so depressed," Logan told the boys. "This will be a first date with these girls for all of you -- what did you EXPECT to do with them?"

"Kissing," Kurt replied promptly and everyone laughed.

Later while Adam and Scott were bedding down the horses, Adam looked up for a moment. "I know it sounds very strict and all, but if you're careful things are not so bad. If the first date goes well and you have been nice and polite to her parents, playing the well behaved boy, you get to pick her up and bring her home. In the buggy, and if you don't overdo it, you can get away with a little detour, by the lake. The lake by moonlight is usually enough to get a girl to forget her parents' instructions for a while."

He smiled as he recalled his last buggy ride to the lake. It's a good thing Pa didn't know about that.

Scott blushed a little and smiled. "Actually, Adam, I don't mind taking things slowly. I didn't date a lot back home because I was pretty busy with X-Men training, but when I did, I always tried to be a gentleman." He paused. "I'm more worried about Kurt -- not because he isn't a gentleman, because he is, but because for all his talk about kissing, he knows he can't do that with someone he hasn't revealed himself to."

"I think you fit in well in this century." Adam smiles. "And Kurt, well, maybe it's a good thing for Kurt he gets to date here. There's not much pressure to do more than talk and sip a sarsaparilla. He'll do fine. I'm a little older and when I go out a girl does expect me to at least try to get further than holding hands. That's part of the game."

He picked up the rake. "Besides, dancing is just fun."

Scott grinned. "You may have to teach all of us how to dance the way they do here -- it's bound to be a lot different from the kind of dancing we do back home, and I don't want to be arrested or anything!"

"Ah, there's nothing to it, we hop around a bit." Adam laughed out loud now. "Well, most of us do anyway. We'll show you all a few things tomorrow." He looked around. "I think we're about ready. Want to go inside now? I think I heard Hop Sing say something about hot cocoa. I think I can use something hot to drink."

"I'm with you!" Scott agreed, and headed inside. He tilted his face back and breathed in the fresh air with the subtle hint of hot chocolate wafting out the windows. He was very much enjoying his time here, even if things hadn't gone perfectly all the time. It was a different life, a simpler one, and that wasn't really so bad. He looked forward to the social -- it seemed to have a lot less pressure attached than school dances back home.

Over his cup of hot chocolate, Adam was trying to come up with a way to ask Pa if he could pick up Susan alone with the buggy instead of meeting her at the dance. Things had been a lot easier back in Boston. His grandfather had pretty much treated him as an adult, well, after establishing some basic rules in the first year. But after those few clashes, which left Adam a might uncomfortable for a few days or at least with ringing ears, they had found each other good company and grandfather let him do quite a lot.

So having to ask permission to pick up his date was a bit annoying. He decided to put the question off till the morning. The evening was too nice to spoil. He sipped his cocoa and just enjoyed the warmth of the fire in the fireplace and the sight of Little Joe and Kurt playing checkers, with Hoss trying to help Kurt. That made him smile as Hoss had never been able to beat Little Joe at checkers.

"Hey, does that mean I lost?" Kurt said in surprise.

"Yep, when you have no more checkers left, that's a good clue," Scott told him, ruffling his hair as he passed. Kurt made a face and straightened his hair, causing Forge to laugh.

"You are SO vain about your hair, man!"

"What can I say? It's my best feature," Kurt said, then grinned. "Aside from the blue fur, of course. Chicks dig the fuzzy dude."

"Not that they can SEE it ...."

"They can SENSE I'm a warm fuzzy person."

Little Joe looked puzzled. "What do chicks have to do with this? Are ya tryin' to distract me so ya can finally win a game?"

"Well, chickens do like warm and fuzzy. I guess." Hoss offered.

Scott laughed. "No, it's not chickens, guys. It's what some old-fashioned people call girls."

"Hey!" Kurt protested. "I'm as modern as the next guy!" He looked to his left only to find that the guy standing there was Forge. "Uh, well, okay, maybe the guy after that ...."

"What I mean is that 'chicks' is not only an outdated term, Kurt, but most girls find it offensive," Scott explained.

"They do?" Kurt looked surprised. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I've been insulting the girls around me all this time and didn't know it?"

"Hey, so have I," Forge said.

"Yeah, but they know you have an excuse."

"Don't worry about it, either of you," Scott said lightly. "By the time you get home, they'll have forgotten anything you ever said."

"That's the GOOD news?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Okay, guys," Logan interrupted. "Time to think about getting ready for bed."

\--

End of part 55

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	56. Chapter 56

Bonanza: Evolution - part 56  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

As they entered the dance hall, Little Joe started to get nervous. All day he had been very relaxed about it, but now that he was actually here he started to realize this was his first real dance and he started thinking about everything that could go wrong. At that moment Amy walked right up to him and he forgot his worries.

"Hi, you look really amazing, Amy, wanna dance?" He took her hand and as they walked to the dance floor he called over his shoulder: "Bye guys, try to stay outta trouble."

Hoss wanted to throw something at him, but decided against it. He wanted to see this dance through and Pa wouldn't take kindly to fighting. He thought about how lucky Adam was. After hours of building up the courage he had finally asked Pa if he could pick up Susan alone and to his astonishment Pa had agreed without protest or 'words of advice'. Hoss wished he was a little older and Pa would treat him more like an adult too. He was already 17 after all. Almost a man.

None of Logan's boys argued about picking up their dates on their own -- they didn't feel comfortable enough in that timeline yet to take a risk that might offend someone. They had arranged to meet them at the social instead.

Forge's date Maggie arrived first with her parents and he drew a deep breath, trying to get his nerve up to approach her. He wanted to do everything right and introduce himself to her parents, but was afraid that they might not have realized who he was from Church last week and the reminder might not go over very well. A strong hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up at Logan.

"That her? Come on, let's both of us go over."

Forge smiled gratefully and nodded. With Logan there, he'd feel a lot better, and chances were no one would throw things at him.

Scott watched his father and brother go over and start talking to Maggie's parents - they seemed to be received well enough, and he was relieved for Forge. He noticed Rosemary come in then with her own parents and he walked over to introduce himself.

Kurt couldn't find Jodie anywhere, so he started to get himself some punch, then remembered the Cartwrights joking about guarding the bowl. Quickly he put some distance between himself and the table.

"Kurt!"

He turned and grinned, waving. Jodie had arrived and it didn't look like she was waiting for her parents -- she ran right over to him, beaming.

"My parents will be in in a minute - they stopped to talk to some friends. Want to dance?"

"Sure!" Kurt agreed. If Jodie thought it was okay to dance before he met her folks, it must be fine. He offered his gloved hand and took hers, and they walked out to join the other dancers.

Little Joe waved at Kurt as he danced with the most beautiful girl on the floor. From the corner of his eye he saw Adam enter the hall and waved to him too. Adam had his date on his arm and was looking like the cat who ate the canary.

In fact they all looked pretty happy, all except for Hoss. He was looking around to see if Betsy Sue had arrived, but there was no sign of her. He was starting to feel uncomfortable standing there all alone and went over to the punch table. Anything was better than having to stand there in the entrance all by himself. Even Pa was dancing.

After chatting with Maggie's parents for a while, Logan made his way over to Rosemary's and introduced himself. Scott and Rosemary were already dancing by then.

"Scott seems like a real nice boy," Rosemary's father remarked after the introductions were made. "Very polite, knows his manners."

"Yeah, he's a good kid," Logan agreed. "I think all of mine are."

"There is one thing I was wondering, Mr. Logan," said Rosemary's mother hesitantly. "Why does your son wear those odd glasses? I've never seen anything like them, and it must be hard for him to see through them at night."

"Nah, they're special glasses," Logan said. "He can see fine. He's got real sensitive eyes -- can't take any kind of light. They were specially designed for him in the city."

Thankfully, like most people, the couple nodded their acceptance of that answer.

As the evening progressed Ben noted with contentment that Little Joe was on perfect behaviour. Probably because he was determined not to get in trouble at his first dance, so he would be allowed a second time, but that was only smart thinking as far as Ben was concerned and it would be rewarded if he kept it up.

Hoss' date had finally showed up and his middle son was constantly hopping from the dance floor to the refreshments and back again. His date wasn't much better. He smiled. Those two were almost made for each other.

His nephews seemed to be doing well too. He chuckled as he thought about the dancing lessons in the living room that afternoon. Things had not gone as planned, but as he looked at them dancing the evening away, he had to admit that it had paid off. They didn't look out of place at all.

Suddenly he realized his oldest wasn't dancing anymore. He looked at the refreshment table to see if he was there, but he wasn't there either. He walked over to Logan.

"Do you see Adam anywhere? He was dancing a little while ago, but I don't see him now."

Logan didn't bother looking around, he just took a quick sniff of the air. Even in a crowded room, he could pick out individual scents.

"That's because he ain't here," he growled. He was irritated that one of the boys had gotten past him even after he'd said he'd be keeping an eye on them.

\--

End of part 56

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAR READERS: This past week I learned that I have cancer that will be requiring surgery, and I'll be out of commission for at least two months. I don't know when this will happen, maybe very soon, maybe not for months; there are still too many unanswered questions. I don't want to leave this story hanging for what could be a really long time, so I'll be doing my best to get chapters up as fast as I possibly can.

Bonanza: Evolution - part 57  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Ben was torn between anger and worry and grumbled: "He'd better not be somewhere outside with that little Susan of his. Before I ask her parents I think we'd better ask the boys. If you ask your boys, I'll look and see if Little Joe or Hoss have seen them leave."

He didn't really wait for an answer and walked over to Hoss and Little Joe who were still dancing.

"Boys, did you see your brother leave the hall? And I want the truth here." One look at their faces told him the answer before they even said a word.

"Did Adam leave? Ya mean with Susan? Oh lordy." Hoss sighed and Little Joe just shook his head. "No, Pa, didn't really see him at all. I was kinda distracted here."

Ben's face got grim. "Thanks, boys. Hopefully your cousins saw something."

As Logan told Ben the news his worry turned into a tightly controlled anger. "Well, I suppose that means I'm going to have to talk to George. He won't be pleased, I can tell you." But he didn't have to talk to George. Martha had already missed her daughter and George was already on his way.

"Logan, will you keep an eye on everything here, while I'm going to look for my wayward son?" Ben asked tight lipped.

"Yeah, sure thing," Logan said, feeling frustrated. He was still upset that Adam had gotten away without his noticing. He turned back toward the dancers and scanned the area again, a frown growing on his face. He sniffed the air.

Now SCOTT was gone?! When had that happened?! He noticed with relief that Rosemary was still in the room, so at least he wasn't in danger of losing his son to unintended matrimony. He'd probably just gone to the outhouse or --

Or he went to warn Adam.

In the meantime, Scott was outside, looking around desperately for Adam. He didn't want to see his eldest cousin get into terrible trouble, and it looked like that's exactly what would happen when their fathers caught up to him.

Adam was behind the back of the town hall with Susan under a tree. They had slipped out as they noticed that even the chaperones were dancing, they reckoned it was the best time to get out. Escaping the chaperones was usually a very difficult thing and they couldn't believe their luck when they made it outside unnoticed.

Susan didn't need much persuading, in fact Adam could have sworn she was the one who kissed him. But it didn't matter who started it, within minutes all he could think of was the sweet taste of her lips and how soft her hips felt in his hands. He didn't move them anywhere else, yet, but he had a feeling she wouldn't be really opposed to it if he tried. For now he was content to spend a few minutes alone with the most beautiful girl at the dance.

Neither of them had realized that the few minutes they had intended to stay had turned in almost half an hour.

Scott had almost given up hope that he would find Adam before Logan found him LOOKING for Adam when he finally spotted the couple under the tree. They appeared to be very involved with each other. Scott hesitated. Back home, there would be no question about leaving the couple alone, but this wasn't back home and any minute either Logan or Ben or Susan's father would find them. He hoped fervently that Adam would forgive him for this and began jogging over to them.

"Adam!" he said in an urgent hiss before he'd even reached them. "Knock it off -- they're looking for you both!"

Adam nearly jumped out of his skin and quickly turned around. "For us?" He asked with panic in his voice, but Susan kept her cool.

"Okay, no time for questions, let's just try to sneak back in and pretend we were just talking somewhere in a corner." She pulled Adam towards the backdoor. "Come on Scott."

"You guys go ahead -- I'm going back around front so it looks like I went to the outhouse, and maybe I can head off Uncle Ben or Pa if they're searching around there." He dashed back around to the front of the building and skidded to a stop when he saw Ben there. "Hey, Uncle Ben," he greeted casually as he walked over to him. "Did you find Adam yet?"

Ben had just come out through the front door with George and as George had gone across the street he was supposed to look around the town hall. He looked at the boy in surprise. "No, I haven't, but where have you been? Does your Pa know you're here?"

Scott gave him a cheeky grin. "Gee, I know things are strict around here, Uncle Ben, but I didn't think I had to give Pa notice when I was going to the bathroom."

"No, of course not, Scott. Sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. But you better get inside before your Pa does the same thing. I've got a son to find." Ben walked around the building and a bit down the street, but he didn't see a sign of his son or Susan. George didn't have much luck either and both men were starting to get worried again. It was one thing to have to knock some sense in a couple of love-struck youngsters, but it was quite another to find them really missing. George was already thinking the worst and didn't know how he would tell his wife. Slowly he followed Ben back into the building.

In the meantime, Adam and Susan had returned to hall and they made sure they were in a far corner, practically out of sight and they were talking. Adam was secretly admiring his girlfriend's wits and nerve. His heart was still racing, but she seemed perfectly calm and was chatting enthusiastically telling him a few anecdotes about her siblings.

As soon as Adam returned to the hall, Logan picked up his scent. It took him a minute or two to locate him visually, but when he did his eyes narrowed and he headed straight over there.

"Where were you?" he asked evenly.

\--

End of part 57

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	58. Chapter 58

Bonanza: Evolution - part 58  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

"I didn't know you were looking for us, Uncle Logan, we were just talking." Adam tried to evade a direct answer, but Susan added her bit with a sweet smile.

"Yes, sir, we were right here, weren't we, Adam?"

Well, what was a guy supposed to do when his girlfriend put him on the spot like that? Well, at least it was only partially a lie, they were there, just not all the time. Adam nodded and gave her hand a little squeeze.

Logan didn't want to embarrass Adam in front of his girlfriend, but he knew this wasn't the truth. Their scents were gone from the room earlier, there was no mistake about that.

"If your date wouldn't mind excusing us for a few minutes, Adam, I want to talk to you alone," he said, looking the younger man straight in the eyes, hoping he had the sense not to refuse.

Adam wanted to look away, but somehow he couldn't. Those eyes seemed to   
look right through him and suddenly he realized Logan knew they weren't telling the truth. He also realized that Logan was giving him a chance not to lose face in front of his girlfriend and he did the only thing he could.

"Yes, sure, Uncle Logan. Susan, I'll be right back." He tried to sound as casual as possible and Susan gave him another sweet smile. She hadn't picked up on the pending storm yet.

Logan led Adam out the back door and looked around to make sure no one was near enough to hear them.

"Okay, kid, here's the thing. I know you and your girl disappeared, and I know you lied to me about it. I also know what the penalty for lying is in your house. What I don't know is how long you were gone and what you were doing. Be straight with me about it and maybe I'll cut you a break."

Adam thought of bluffing, but knew it would do no good. Then he thought of telling him a half truth again, but he didn't want to think about the consequences. The possibility of a break was more than he could hope for, so he decided to go for the truth, the complete truth this time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to call Susan a liar." He looked Logan straight in the face. "And I didn't want to admit where we had been. We snuck out for about half an hour and well.." He blushed slightly. "we DID talk, but most of the time we were kissing. Just kissing, I promise."

Half an hour? Logan was angry with himself. The kid had been gone that long and he hadn't noticed?

"I believe you," he said. "And you're a grown man, and your date's a woman. Personally, I think you should be left to your own devices at your age, but there's an irate father running around looking for his daughter and your own father is hunting for you." He looked back through the door at Scott. "And his disappearance and appearance is a little too coincidental, too." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm in a bad spot, Adam. Your pa trusts me to uphold his rules, whether I agree with 'em or not. By rights I should turn you in."

Adam took a deep breath. "You won't have to, sir, I'll talk to Pa myself. I can't expect anyone to lie for me and I know it was wrong. But um....could you try to avoid telling him I lied to you? I know I have no right to ask that, but Susan put me on the spot. She's always had a lot of guts." He almost smiled at some of the memories. Then he looked in Scott's direction too and back at Logan. "Please don't be angry with Scott, he just wanted to help me, I am really starting to like him. He's a great cousin and even if it didn't help, I am grateful to him for trying."

"Well ...," Logan said thoughtfully, looking over at Scott again. He was dancing with Rosemary and seemed to be having a good time, "I guess this time I could let him off the hook. X-Men look after their own, and I guess they're considering you guys to be honorary X-Men now." He turned back to Adam. "And I won't say anything to your pa about the lying THIS time." He chuckled. "It ain't the first time a pretty girl got a guy in trouble."

Adam grinned, it sure wasn't, even for him, but he didn't say anything. "Thanks, especially about letting Scott off the hook." He looked inside and saw his father come back in. He sighed. "Well, better go and face the music, no time like the present and all." He walked right back in, but didn't get much further than a few steps. Ben came up to him with steam coming out of his ears.

"Where have YOU been? And where is Susan?" He grabbed Adam by the arm and when Adam didn't immediately answer him, he shook him, repeating the question.

"Pa! I'm sorry, but could you please let me talk, you're hurting me." Ben let go and crossed his arms instead. "Well?"

Adam proceeded to tell the truth, told him the same thing he had told Logan. He tried to keep his voice calm and look his father in the face, trying to sound mature. His strategy worked as Ben started to calm down a bit.

"Well, I hope Mr. Devlin will be understanding, son. Even if you're 21 you can't go around taking chances like this." He chided. "We'll talk about this at home. I think you'd better go home now and go straight to your room. I'll talk to George."

Adam wanted to protest, but stopped himself just in time. "Yes, sir." He turned on his heels and left the building trying to look as if nothing was wrong. Ben sighed as he watched the retreating back.

Scott saw Adam leaving and excused himself to Rosemary once more to follow him out. "Adam?" he called, jogging to catch up to him. "How bad is it?" he asked in concern.

Adam stopped and turned around to look at the worried face of the younger boy. "Don't worry. It's not that bad all considered. I think Pa is trying to calm down Mr. Devlin and well, let's just say there won't be much parties for me in the near future. I've got some hope that will be it. Your Pa is a great guy though."

Scott smiled. "I'm glad he didn't turn you in. And I'm glad he didn't turn ME over his knee for helping you! I'm sure you must have put in a good word for me -- thanks."

"Well, I think what did the trick was the fact that he likes to see us look out for each other, like family. But we better lay low for a while. Come to think of it, will you talk to Susan, tell her I told them everything, so she doesn't get herself into more trouble. She always manages to work herself in real deep by lying to her Pa."

"I'll do that right away," Scott said, clapping Adam on the back. "And good luck with Uncle Ben." He hurried back into the hall.

\--

End of part 58

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	59. Chapter 59

Bonanza: Evolution - part 59  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Hoss had seen most of what had happened. He'd seen Scott go outside, Adam and Susan coming back in, Logan talking to them and Logan taking Adam outside. That had worried him, but when they came back in Adam looked okay. More or less anyway. He didn't look too happy when he walked over to Pa. Hoss feared Pa would have them all pack up to go home, but strangely enough he didn't. Adam left the hall though, but Pa just went over to Logan.

Little Joe nudged his brother. "Ya reckon Adam's in big trouble?"

"What'd'ya think?! He snuck outside with Susan. If it had been you or me we'd be goin' home riding on a very sore backside right now. I bet he ain't feelin' too good though. Ya know the not knowin' what Pa's gonna do, is usually the worst." Hoss shrugged. "No use worryin' 'bout it, let's jest have fun an' dance."

Scott continued to have fun with Rosemary, but he couldn't help thinking about Adam, too. He hoped things wouldn't go too badly for him. He hadn't told Forge or Kurt about what happened and wasn't going to until the social was over. They both seemed to be having fun with their dates, and even Forge was mixing with the other kids without being met by hostility, and he wanted them both to enjoy this new experience. He saw Logan and Ben talking and wished he had Logan's animal hearing.

Ben had told Logan what Adam had told him and that he sent him home. He  
was still unsure what to do about what to do and part of the reason he kept Adam waiting was to give himself a chance to think about it.

"You know, it's not so bad what they did and George knows Adam is a respectable young man. We were all young once and we all kissed in backyards. I've known George and his wife since we came here 12 years ago. He'll be angry with his daughter, but that's all. I'm just glad Adam was upfront about it. Makes me feel proud." He looked around. "The others seem to be enjoying themselves."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, and I'm glad for it. People seem to be getting more relaxed having Forge around, and that's a relief, too." He paused suddenly, sniffing. That smell ... it was Kurt's teleportational smoke, he was sure of it! He looked around and didn't see Kurt, but he DID see Jodie. "Hey, kid!" He signaled to her and she walked over. "Where's Kurt?"

"I'm not sure." She half-laughed. "One minute he was here talking to me, and when I turned around he was gone."

Logan looked at Ben. "I smelled the smoke," he said significantly.

Ben groaned. "Not another one. What IS it with these kids? " He sighed. "Well, another search?"

Logan lowered his voice so only Ben could hear. "Shouldn't take long - he's not in here, so unless he 'ported two miles away, he must be outside somewhere." He nodded to Jodie. "We're going outside to look for him - you stay here. If he comes back, make him WAIT with you until we get back." He left the hall.

Ben followed Logan outside. "Want to split up or would it make more sense if we stay together. I mean with your powers and all. I wouldn't be half as good at searching as you."

"Let's go outside and I'll take a whiff -- if nothing comes up, we'll have to start a larger-scale search."

The men went out front and Logan sniffed the air. "He's not far," he said in relief, and followed his nose until they reached a small grove of trees about a hundred yards from the hall.

"Kurt, where are you?" Logan asked. He could smell him, but couldn't see him.

"Right here," Kurt's voice came out of the darkness. They could hear him approach and then Logan saw the problem. He was in his natural form, which explained not only why he had disappeared, but why they couldn't see him in the dark.

"Your holowatch?" Logan asked.

Kurt nodded. "It started fritzing out on me, so I ducked behind the refreshment table and made a quick getaway. What should I do?" He looked upset, and Logan didn't blame him.

"Hang tight," he said. "Ben, would you mind going back for Forge? He's the only one here who can fix this thing. I'll stay here with the Elf."

"Give me a minute." Ben went back inside and scanned the room. Forge was on the dance floor. Ben walked straight at him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Forge, I'm sorry to interrupt, I'm not cutting in here, but could I talk to you outside for a moment?" He didn't want to alarm the boy by saying his Pa wanted to talk to him.

Despite Ben's efforts, alarm bells went off in Forge's mind anyway. Had he been dancing too closely with Maggie? Said something to offend somebody? He hadn't left the room, so it wasn't that ....

He excused himself and went outside with Ben, practically trembling. "What did I do?" he asked nervously.

Ben immediately put his hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it in   
reassurance. "You didn't do anything, Forge. We, or better said, Kurt needs your help. There's a bit of a problem with his, um, inducer. He's in his natural form now and teleported out of the hall. Come on, I'll take you to him."

Forge immediately forgot his own worries as his thoughts turned to Kurt. The implications of Kurt being caught in this time period without an inducer to hide his true form were frightening. He followed Ben to where Logan waited, and at first he didn't see Kurt, but then the other boy stepped out of the shadows.

"Boy, you sure blend in like this, don't you?" Forge remarked and immediately formed his arm into his bionic tool and began working on the inducer.

"I blend in with the darkness, ja, but I don't think I'd blend in very well with the townspeople," Kurt said, casting a worried glance back toward the hall.

"Don't worry, kiddo, it'll be okay," Logan reassured him. He had confidence in Forge's abilities.

A few moments later, Kurt's image shimmered and he once again looked as he had in the hall.

"Oh danke, Forge!" he said in relief, flexing his apparently-now five-fingered hand.

Forge changed his arm back to normal. "No problem. I know that glitch has kicked up now and then and that the Professor always fixed it for you. I can't guarantee it won't happen again, but at least I know what to do to set it right again."

"Let's just hope you're nearby if it DOES happen again," Logan said and patted both boys on the shoulders. "Okay everyone, let's go back."

Ben had watched in fascination how Forge worked on Kurt's device. He realized the appeal it had on his oldest. He wasn't far from that. That inducer did worry him though.

"Yes, you boys have got another hour to enjoy yourselves before we have to go home, better make the most of it." As they returned he took Logan aside.

"Can that happen often? I mean, he was able to um teleport out this time, what will he do when it happens at school?" He looked at the dancing kids. "Well, I guess with two brothers and two cousins there he'll be okay. But I would feel better if Joseph knew it could happen. He sits next to him in class after all."

"It hasn't happened often, but it's been a few times. Sometimes Kurt has messed with it himself and screwed things up, but I think Chuck taught him a lesson that stopped him from doing that again. But yeah, the others should be aware of it for sure, and they should know the signs to look for, too, in case they notice it happening before Kurt does."

"Well, we'll tell them tomorrow, today we'll just enjoy the rest of the evening." He looked at the big clock on the wall. "Not that the evening will last much longer. It's getting late." He saw his youngest hanging by the punch with Amy. He looked pale and tired. "Joseph won't admit it, but he's exhausted. Let's round them up and get home before we all fall over."

\--

End of part 59

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	60. Chapter 60

Bonanza: Evolution - part 60  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Kurt and Forge chattered about the social all the way home, interspersed with yawns that demonstrated how tired they were. Scott was quiet. He was tired, too, but his silence was more to the fact that Adam was waiting at home to hear from his father and Scott didn't want to think about his eldest cousin being in trouble. Adam had reassured him, but still ....

"Okay, kids, we're here," Logan said. "Let's get the horses bedded down and then we can do the same ourselves."

Little Joe jumped off and headed for the barn with Cochise. "Yes, sir." He had a great time that evening at his first dance and the trouble his oldest brother had gotten himself into hadn't been able to spoil that fun for him. Not that he wasn't worried about Adam's fate, but he just wasn't the kind of kid to worry about what he couldn't change. Well, most of the time anyway.

Hoss followed at a slower pace not wanting to look back to see if his father was going inside to talk to Adam, but he could think of nothing else.

Ben looked at Logan. "Would you mind taking care of my horse or ask one of the boys to do it? I'd rather not put that talk off any longer. Adam must have been fretting about it for hours."

"Sure thing, don't worry about it." Logan took hold of the reins. "I'll keep the boys occupied, too, so that you two can have some privacy."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Ben walked back into the house and up the stairs to Adam's room. Outside the room he hesitated for a moment, still not sure what to do about the situation. He wasn't that upset about the kissing. The boy wasn't really a boy anymore, but a young man, an adult in the eyes of the law, even though only just. But there was more to consider here. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. When no response came, he knocked again and entered the room.

He smiled. Adam was sprawled out asleep on the bed, fully clothed, except for his boots. It was obvious he had been waiting up, but hadn't been able to stay awake doing nothing but wait. Ben took Adam's quilt and covered him up. He looked down on his sleeping son for a minute and then gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, son, I guess it can wait until tomorrow."

He quietly left the room and went downstairs. He poured himself a brandy and sat down in his favorite chair.

\--

Scott was in a good mood the next morning when he came downstairs. He didn't know what had happened with Adam the previous evening, but Uncle Ben hadn't seemed particularly upset when he saw him after tending the horses, so he took that as a good sign. He did his chores -- the routine of them was getting easier now -- then washed up and headed in for breakfast.

"Good morning," he greeted the others at the table.

"Hi Scott." Little Joe smiled at him, obviously in a very good mood.

Hoss wasn't in that good a mood. His thoughts were with his brother. He was getting worried. Pa wasn't downstairs yet and neither was Adam. He was worried his brother had gotten another whipping last night. "Hey, Scott." He looked around. "Anyone seen Pa yet?"

"Not this morning, no," Scott admitted.

"I haven't seen him, either," Logan replied.

Forge shook his head. "Sorry."

Kurt appeared in his chair in a cloud of smoke. "Mmm, breakfast!"

At that moment Adam was sitting through a long and painful lecture and   
obedience, respect and responsibility. Pa seemed to concentrate especially at that last one, in the form of giving the right example to his younger brothers and cousins and the responsibility towards his date. Adam's ears were ringing and his face was burning. And any moment now he expected the axe to fall. He just hoped Pa would grant him the dignity of tanning him in the barn instead of upstairs with everyone downstairs within earshot. Just like last night with Logan he tried to maintain calm, open and mature about it all. Pa's next words completely surprised him after the first half hour of thundering lecturing.

"No matter how wrong it was what you did, you are an adult in the eyes of the law and even George wasn't that upset with you. Things would look differently if he had. But as it stands he just said the two of you would have to take things easy and I agree. So you can only see each other on Saturdays and only chaperoned. And don't worry, I'll make sure you won't get bored during the week. There are a LOT of chores to be done. I'll make you a list after church. Now you better get ready, we'll be leaving in half an hour."

With those words he went downstairs, leaving Adam stunned for a minute. He didn't get it, until he realized what those last words had meant and he knew Pa would make sure dancing would be the last thing on his mind for a while. He suddenly felt sick to the stomach, but managed to get dressed in his Sunday suit and went downstairs.

"Morning, all." He greeted everyone and sat down at the table, quickly filling his plate with scrambled eggs.

"Good morning, Adam," Scott said, watching him through his glasses with worried eyes. He wanted to ask him if everything was okay, but not with Uncle Ben there, so he just gave his elder cousin a reassuring smile instead and changed the subject - they could talk in private later. "So Kurt, I hear you had a glitch with your inducer last night - were you able to fix it okay, Forge?"

The Indian nodded. "I think so, but even the Professor had to make adjustments now and then, so it could conceivably happen again. We'll just have to hope it doesn't happen in school."

"Or Church," Kurt groaned. "I'll be pelted with Bibles and then sacrificed on the alter."

Little Joe giggled. "Nah, they don't do that anymore. 'Sides, most people are dozin' off during the sermon. They wouldn't even notice."

"I'd better not catch you dozing off, young man, or your hide will be sacrificed." Ben's warning and accompanying glare wiped the smile right off Joe's face, which in turn made Adam grin.

"Come on, you have to admit he's got a point, Pa. Church would be the last place where people would notice."

Ben smiled. "Well, I'll admit that much, but there won't be any dozing off today. By ANY of you."

"Today?" Scott repeated without thinking, then colour flooded his face as Logan shot him a warning look.

"That's right, Slim. Church is EVERY Sunday, remember?"

"I forgot today was Sunday," Scott admitted.

Forge looked down at his plate and tried not to make any telltale faces. He'd rather stay home and work on the time machine or work with Adam on some new project. Church really didn't do much for him, and some of those people who looked at him strangely last week would be back again.

"Okay, boys, finish up and let's move out," Logan told them.

\--

End of part 60

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	61. Chapter 61

Bonanza: Evolution - part 61  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Adam had been sitting in the loft for about half an hour, staring at the list of chores Pa had given him right after lunch. It was extensive and he was sure that it would keep him occupied and tired for weeks. He would have to put in at least two hours after his regular work, work on Saturdays and he was sure he'd be too tired to do anything in Saturday evening or Sunday. It seemed like today was   
the last free day in a long, long time. He sighed. Looking back on it, a tanning didn't sound too bad.

Scott climbed up the ladder to the loft and was relieved to find Adam there. "Hey bud," he said. "Hope you don't mind if I join you for a minute." He sat down and glanced at the list. "Oh, bummer. That your chore list?"

Adam looked up from the list for a moment. "Hi." He looked down at the list again. "Yeah, it is. Pa sure knows how to make sure you really feel his disappointment. Despite what I said yesterday, I wasn't that sure I'd escape with my hide intact, but I should have known Pa'd come up with a surprise like this. This'll keep me busy for a good two weeks at least. I'll be happy if I can squeeze in lunch."

"Trying to keep you busy so you don't think of sneaking off with your girlfriend is probably an ulterior motive," Scott said, skimming the list. "You know, I could help you with some of these in the mornings before school, I don't mind. I'm getting more efficient with my own chores, they don't take as long."

"Oh, you think so?" Adam asked ironically. "He used it before and he knows it works. Like a charm." He thought about Scott's offer for a moment. "I don't think Pa meant for anyone to help me and I don't want you to get in trouble for helping me, yet again." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "But maybe, if you really mean it, I mean there are things on this list that are quite new to you, we could call it a learning experience. Pa wouldn't object to that I think."

"Probably not, especially if I'm doing it voluntarily," Scott said. "And maybe I can get Kurt and Forge in on some 'learning', too. Even if I can't, though, I'm glad to help."

Adam gave him a warm smile. "Thanks, you're one heck of a cousin." He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "Today is my last day of freedom for a while. What do you say about rounding up the others and have some fun. Maybe fishing?"

Scott grinned. "That sounds great! I've fished before, so at least I know something about it, but I'm sure even that is different here. Let's go find the others!"

"What others?" Adam jumped up as he heard Little Joe's voice from downstairs. He looked down. "How long have you been listening? You know what eavesdropping gets you, don't you?"

Little Joe looked up with big innocent eyes. "I just heard that last bit, Adam, really. So what's up? What are ya gonna do?"

Adam's face softened immediately. "Sorry, Joe, didn't mean to snap. We're going fishing and we thought you'd all enjoy that too."

Little Joe's face lit up. "Fishin'? Really? Yer gonna take us fishin'? I'll ask Pa." He ran out of the barn towards the house yelling. "Pa! Pa! Can me and the others go fishin'? Adam and Scott want ta take us. Can they?"

Adam looked at Scott. "That's my little brother for you. Better get down and ask the others if they even want to go fishing."

\--

A little while later, Adam and Scott were taking all of their younger siblings to the Cartwrights' favorite fishing spot. It had taken a little convincing to drag Forge away from the time machine, but in the end, he'd agreed to go along for the experience.

"Remember, Kurt, with fishing, you have to be quiet," Scott told him.

"Ja, I know, I've fished before in Germany," Kurt said. "Right from the river where my foster parents found me, actually. And don't make it sound like I can never be quiet!" He stuck his tongue out at Scott, who gave Adam a 'little brothers' look.

Adam grinned. In the short time that he'd known Kurt he found out that the boy had just as much energy as his own little brother. Never sitting still, always talking. And like Joe his mouth usually spoke before he had thought things through. But he loved the little guy.

"Hey, guys, why don't we make this into a little contest? Like winner doesn't have ta do chores fer a week?" Little Joe looked at the others expectantly.

"Better watch it, boys. Joe is a pro at fishing. And a pro at avoiding chores. A bad combination. Better make sure you know what you're doing." Adam warned his cousins, but Little Joe made a face.

"Ah, come on, ya know yer not supposed ta fib Adam. I ain't a pro." Little Joe said with a hurt look on his face.

"I'm not taking on any contest," Forge said. "This is the first time I've ever fished. No sucker bets for me."

"I'm a little out of practice, but I don't mind taking you on, Little Joe," Kurt said cheerfully, settling himself on the grass by the water.

"Heh, if I was going to compete, I'd take the safe route and use something other than a fishing pole," Scott remarked, tapping his glasses with one finger. "But that wouldn't be sporting."

"Come on, those fish need at least a fighting chance." Adam laughed. "But I wouldn't object if Forge could alter my fishing pole a bit, give me a headstart. Cause I'm terrible at fishing. I like the peace and quiet, but I hardly ever catch a fish."

Hoss started to laugh. "Ya can say that again. Yer the world's lousiest fishin' man." He looked at his cousins. "One time he brought one o' them poetry-books and he was readin'. He didn't even notice he caught something. Little Joe switched poles on him and ended up with the fish. Adam never knew."

Little Joe poked him in the side. "An' we wanted ta keep it like that, 'member!"

Forge brightened. "Let me see your pole, Adam!" He took it and began going over it, nodding thoughtfully to himself. "Yes, I'm sure I can improve this design ...." His arm changed into the metallic tool and he began taking the rod apart methodically.

"By the time he gets through with that thing, you'll probably be able to shoot the fish with laser beams of your own," Scott joked.

"No, he won't do that," Forge replied as if Scott had been serious. "But if I do this --" He formed a small shiny object at the end of his bionic arm and plucked it off with his other hand, "and attach it to the end, it will act as a pulsing sensor that will attract fish right to the pole better than any bait."

Kurt looked toward Little Joe. "I think Adam just won the bet already and his line isn't even in the water yet."

Little Joe looked glum. "Ain't fair." He whispered to Kurt. "He's gonna get all mister know-it-all on us. All arrogant. He's like that. Wish I could come up with something ta make sure he regrets havin' asked Forge ta do this. But I'll come up with something, dontcha worry."

Adam looked at his new fishing pole. "Looks amazing, Forge, thanks. I think I'm going to show my little brother that he hasn't even begun to fish."

Forge nodded. "The fish won't be able to resist the pulse -- they'll come from all over."

Kurt murmured to Little Joe. "I might just be able to help you with that lesson for Adam, if the water is deep enough." He waited until he saw Adam throw his line in the water, then he put his pole aside and stretched. "Be right back, guys. Need to answer nature's call." He teleported out of sight.

In the midst of his teleport, Kurt drew a deep breath and held it before reappearing under the water. He found Adam's line easily with the pulse sensor on it and took a firm hold of it, then yanked with all his might.

\--

End of part 61

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	62. Chapter 62

Bonanza: Evolution - part 62  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Adam felt the pull and yelled out. "I've got one!" He started to reel it in. "Boy, it feels like a big one." 

"Careful, Adam, not too fast." Hoss helped.

"I know how to do this, Hoss." Adam replied as he steadily tried to reel in his big catch.

Kurt couldn't believe it when Adam yanked BACK on the line -- the eldest Cartwright was stronger than he'd expected considering he should have been off-guard. Kurt couldn't hold his breath forever, but neither could he allow Adam to pull him out of the water. Unfortunately, as he was so much lighter than Adam, he was in danger of exactly that. He redoubled his efforts on the line.

"Geez, Adam!" Scott jumped to his feet, forgetting to watch the blasphemy. "Are there whales in this stream or what?" He frowned suddenly as something caught his eye. Was that the tip of a blue-barbed tail that just whipped above the water and then disappeared again?

"Hey, that's no fish!" he declared. "It's Kurt!"

"KURT?!" Adam exclaimed. "What the hell is he...KURT LOGAN, get your tail out of there NOW!" And with those words he suddenly let go of the fishing pole.

Kurt flopped backwards under the water and expelled the breath in his lungs involuntarily. He teleported back to shore before he could drown.

"That *cough* was a dirty *cough cough* trick, Adam Cartwright!" Kurt declared, snorting water through his nose as his throat burned. "If you were going to *wheeze* just let go, why didn't *cough* you do it when I was READY for it?"

"Serves you right," Scott told him sternly. "You could have drowned over that stupid stunt."

"Nah, I was *cough* fine."

"Hey, where's Adam's fishing pole?" Forge asked suddenly. All heads turned toward the water and they could see the pole blissfully floating away downstream.

"Oops," Kurt said sheepishly.

"Oh God." Adam groaned. "Come on, we have to get it. What if someone finds it? See, that's why we shouldn't do this kind of stuff. Oh and Kurt, this discussion isn't finished. Your brother is right. That was an incredibly stupid stunt." He glared at Kurt just like his father could. "Now come on."

Everyone took off running alongside the stream. "It's running a little faster down here, isn't it?" Scott noticed. "It's not safe to go back into the water for it."

"Are you sure?" Kurt said, running on all fours beside him. "I could 'port back into the water for just a second and then -- "

"NO, Kurt!"

The younger boy gnashed his fangs. Scott never listened to him.

"Hey, wait!" Forge stopped running. "Look!"

The pole had stopped moving in the water, even as the water itself rushed around it.

Forge laughed. "The fish caught up to the pulse sensor! They're holding it back!"

"Then let's see if we can bring it in," Scott said. "Little Joe, you say you're such a hotshot with a rod -- let's see you cast your line around the pole itself and draw it close enough for us to reach. It won't be easy with a bunch of fish tugging on the other end."

"Yeah, sure, I'll give it a go." Little Joe tried to do as Scott had said, but failed the first time. He nearly cursed, but although he'd heard his oldest brother and oldest cousin cuss today, he was wise enough not to say it out loud. He simply reeled the line back in and tried again. It wasn't until the fourth try that he caught the pole and he started to draw it closer.

"I think it's working, guys. I've...just...." With the tip of his tongue between his teeth he cautiously drew it closer, making sure he didn't pull too gently nor too hard.

Adam was on his stomach on the ground, hanging over the water, while Hoss held onto his legs just to be sure.

"Just a little bit further, Joe, a few inches maybe."

Finally with the tip of his fingers he managed to touch the pole and he could grab it, pulling it out. As they pulled it out there were about 10 fish were hanging on the hook.

"Whoaho!" Little Joe shouted. "Wheh! That's some catch!"

"I guess we all won the contest then," Kurt said cheerfully. Scott gave him a stern look.

"Kurt, aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. "You owe Adam an apology."

"For what?" Kurt asked, bewildered. "He got the rod back, and it's fine, PLUS we got all these fish. You're overreacting, as usual."

"Scott is NOT overreacting, Kurt. That was a stupid stunt and dangerous. You don't know the water here, you don't know the current. Anything could have happened. And you just standing there cheering that we've won a contest only proves to me that you don't even see the dangers! Now, I remember talking to you only a week before about stupid stunts when you were doing circus acts on your horse. Or have you forgotten that?" While he was speaking Adam had taken on his Pa-stance and he was towering over Kurt, glaring at him.

No, but I wish YOU had, Kurt thought as he tried not to cower under Adam's gaze. He glanced toward Scott, wondering why his older 'brother' didn't intervene on his behalf, but Scott seemed perfectly willing to let their eldest cousin handle this. Figured, since Scott knew how to defer to authority as an X-Man, and it was too much a part of him to stop now.

"I didn't forget, Adam, I just know that I wasn't in any danger," Kurt tried to sound reasonable. "I can teleport in an instant."

Forge glanced at Little Joe and Hoss. He had the feeling that Kurt would be smarter not to push the issue with their brother right now.

Little Joe and Hoss kept out of it. They'd known their brother long enough to know when to stay clear.

Adam's face got grim. "Maybe YOU could have, but you could have pulled ME in. And I told you not to pull any stupid stunts anymore. Besides as far as I'm told when you came here, you're NOT invincible. So who knows what could have happened to you. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is you give me an apology that shows me you are sincere and understand what I'm saying. The hard way involves the same, but with a sore backside. Which is it going to be, Kurt?"

Okay, time to tread carefully. "Adam," Kurt said slowly, "I was TRYING to pull you in. But you wouldn't have been hurt -- I'd have 'ported BOTH of us out right away, and you'd only have gotten wet."

Scott put a hand over his face and shook his head. Kurt wasn't listening or else he wasn't getting it. Or even more foolhardy, he didn't think Adam meant it.

Adam looked at Scott and Forge. For a moment he wasn't sure. These powers were all new for him. "Am I talking another language here? Is there something about these powers that I'm missing?"

"No, because although Kurt's teleportational power is an amazing thing and really useful at times, THIS time he took a chance with it," Scott said firmly, giving Kurt a Look. "You teleported under WATER not knowing what was there. What if you hit your head on a rock? You'd have drowned, Kurt!"

"Okay, okay," Kurt muttered. He couldn't deal with both Adam AND Scott yelling at him. "I won't do it again."

"That's what I thought. Thanks, Scott." Adam continued to glare at Kurt. "And....."

Kurt flushed. Verdammt, Adam had a one-track mind! Not to mention a glare that rivaled Logan's. "I'm sorry," he grumbled.

\--

End of part 62

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	63. Chapter 63

Bonanza: Evolution - part 63  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Adam knew they wouldn't get away with an apology like that with Pa, but he figured this was as good as it was going to get. "Okay, apology accepted. But next time don't grumble and do it without prompting. Now, let's get back to our stuff. Hopefully everything is still where we left it." Before Kurt could move, he took the boy's arm and landed a swat on his rear sideways to try and avoid the tail. "That's so you remember this. Clear?"

Kurt blinked in genuine surprise. He hadn't really thought Adam would do it. Despite that, he realized that Adam had deliberately made an effort to miss his tail. Even though he was in his induced form and it wasn't visible, Adam had remembered and taken care to avoid it.

"I'll remember," Kurt said softly. "And ... I really am sorry, Adam. I'm sorry I was cheeky, too."

Scott smacked himself in the ear, not sure he was hearing right.

Adam gave Kurt a warm smile. He put his arm around his shoulder and squeezed it. "It's okay, Kurt, just don't let it happen again."

Kurt smiled up at him. He really did like Adam. He was an adult while Scott was still a kid -- maybe that was why it was easier to accept discipline from him.

"Can we still fish?" he asked, looking down at all they already had. "Or are there none left in the water?" he joked.

"I think there are a few left," Scott said. "Let's see if we can get organized here."

"Fishing's fine, but no contest anymore. I've had it with contests. And," Adam looked a bit sheepish. "I've brought a book, a new one, and I think I'll just lie down and read a bit."

"Yer just lazy, big brother." Little Joe teased. "I still wanna fish, Kurt, don't worry." He looked at his other brother to see if he was still game and started to laugh. Hoss was already lying on the grass, holding the fishing pole, but his hat was over his face and they could hear him snoring.

The other boys left Adam and Hoss to their own devices and began to fish in earnest. Kurt and Scott enjoyed it right away, and although Forge started out wishing that he'd brought the time machine along to fiddle with, he somehow managed to catch the first fish and that peaked his interest in trying again.

"Hey, that's a big one!" Little Joe admired, but at that moment he felt a tug himself and started reeling in his own first catch. "Well, are we still on for the bet?"

"Sounds good to me," Forge said cheerfully.

"Says the man with a huge fish already!" Scott laughed. "Okay, sure, the bet's on."

"I wonder if I should try two poles -- I can hold one with my tail," Kurt speculated out loud.

"Hey! No cheatin', Kurt. Ya hafta win fair and square!" And Little Joe reeled in another one. "Hey, this is goin' great. Maybe that invention of yers has some other effects too."

"I hope not," Scott remarked, taking a fish of his own off the line. He didn't want to think that Forge's invention had some effect on the ecosystem out there. They were supposed to do their best not to change anything that might affect the future.

"Don't worry, Scott -- I'm sure it's okay," Forge told him, then grinned and tugged on his pole. "HEY, I've got another one!"

"Why haven't _I_ caught any?" Kurt pouted, wiggling his line. "Come on, fish!"

Little Joe giggled. "Of course. Talkin' ta them will make 'm jump outta the water straight into yer lap. Ya hafta be quiet, no wrigglin', no talkin', just be very quiet and sit still."

Adam looked up from his book, but kept his comments to himself. Kurt and sitting still, now that would be a sight.

Kurt crouched on the grass and tried to stay very still. The only thing that moved was his tail, that swept slowly from side to side behind him, but no one could see that. After ten minutes, he sighed. "This is boring," he complained.

"Hey, Kurt, you've got a bite!"

"I've --? YAAH, you're right!" Kurt got to work landing the fish and grinned down at it as it flopped on the grass. "Okay, now I remember how much fun this can be!"

Every once in a while Adam looked up from his book. Especially when he heard one of the boys cheer. It seemed they were doing well. His book was even more interesting than he thought and he was enjoying the sun on his face and the little bits of conversation between his brother and his cousins. Hoss' snoring wasn't even bothering him.

He knew they would have to call it quits though. The sun told him that they would have to hurry to make it back home in time for Hop Sing to prepare the fish. Looking at the pile he figured they had enough to feed all the hands too.

"Guys, I'm sorry to have to break this up, but if we don't get this catch home Hop Sing is going to have our hides for springing this on him at the last minute."

Little Joe opened his mouth to protest, but saw he was ahead and wisely   
decided Adam was right. "Sure, big brother. We'll go home. Wouldn't want Hop Sing ta go back ta China. Again."

Everyone started packing up the gear and their catches. Kurt sidled up to Scott, a worried look on his face. "You're not going to tell Logan what happened earlier, are you?" he asked.

Scott smiled and patted his back. "Nah, we'll keep it just between us."

Kurt smiled in relief and gratitude.

\--

End of part 63

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	64. Chapter 64

Bonanza: Evolution - part 64  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

They were still a little too late to please Hop Sing, but as usual Hop Sing's bark was worse than his bite. They did have about an hour to kill before supper though and suddenly Adam realized something.

"You guys never used a gun, did you?" He looked at his cousins. "We really should do something about that, shouldn't we, Pa?"

Ben looked up from his book. "I should have thought about that sooner. Of course you should. Logan? Are you alright with that?"

"More than all right, I think here it's a necessity for staying alive," Logan remarked. "It's not like they can start falling back on their powers if someone threatens them."

Scott remembered carrying the rifle the first night he and Adam sneaked out that their parents had never found out about. He vowed to act as if it was his first time holding one so no one would suspect.

Forge nodded. "It should be an interesting experience. A gun is just another piece of mechanism."

"That doesn't mean you can go 'improving' on the guns," Logan warned. "I don't wanna see Adam firing a laser cannon or anything."

Forge laughed. "Don't worry, I won't do anything."

Kurt glanced at Scott and wondered how he'd pull off looking like he'd never held a rifle before. And he wondered how he himself would handle holding one at all.

Ben put away his book and got up. "No time like the present. There's more than enough light to do some practicing before supper. As none of you ever even used a gun before I think the best thing is to start with a rifle just like my boys learned." he walked over to the gun-cabinet and took out some rifles. "Come on. Each of you take one and then we'll go out back. Logan, since you were born in this century, I assume you've used guns in your life."

"Yeah, but I haven't needed to in a long time, since I carry my own weapons with me." He flexed his knuckles. "I could do with a refresher."

The boys took the rifles. Forge immediately began breaking down the design in his mind and considering what could be done to improve it, even though he knew he couldn't put it into practice. Scott tried to balance himself between looking unsure about the weapon without appearing afraid of it in an effort not to look too comfortable. Kurt studied his with a frown.

"I think I'm going to have a problem here," he said. "My finger is too big to go around the trigger."

Ben had been watching Scott as he had a feeling there was something wrong there. The boy's behaviour was odd. But he thought it might be because he was from another time. This sudden problem had him stunned for a minute. He looked at Kurt and then at Logan.

"I'm not sure what...." He didn't get the chance to finish as his eldest interrupt him, an action usually frowned upon, but in this case very welcome.

"Can't Forge do something about that? Alter it to make it bigger? I mean we can't very well go to the gunsmith with this request."

Forge perked up. "Sure I can! Just give me about five minutes." He took Kurt's gun and fashioned his arm into a tool designed for soldering.

Without thinking, Scott shouldered his rifle as he waited for Forge to finish. Logan frowned slightly. The kid had looked strangely comfortable with that motion.

Ben saw Logan's frown and knew he'd noticed it too. Well, they'd find out soon enough if the boy had more experience with rifles and guns than he let on to, but it did mean having to change his plan slightly.

Once outside he more or less lined them all up so he could talk to them. "First of all I want to impress on you the danger of these weapons. They're not meant as toys. They're meant to kill. Nothing more, nothing less. They're not to make you look better, older or what was that word I heard you use? Cooler." He looked at Little Joe who almost snapped to attention. "Joseph, let's start with the rules.   
Number one?"

"Never draw your gun unless you're prepared to use it."

"Good. And don't use it without good reason. Hoss?"

"Always reload after you used it."

"Right. Adam?"

When Pa had started this questioning he had bristled a bit, he knew all this, but he realized they were doing it for their cousins, so like his brothers his answer came promptly. "Take care of your gun, clean it, don't let it lie around."

"Well, that's about it, except for one thing. Joseph?"

Little Joe blushed. "Anyone under 16 needs to have permission to wear a gun or use it. I know, Pa, I'm not supposed to even touch one without your say so."

"Glad we've got that clear. And considering you're all new to this, for the time being the same rule applies to all of you." That last bit was directed at the young X-Men. "Not you, of course, Logan, that goes without saying. You will really need to start wearing it on a daily basis at work. Okay, any questions?"

"No, I think you've made things pretty clear, Uncle Ben," Scott said.

"Ja," Kurt replied. "And it explains why we don't see guns in school. But when WOULD a kid under sixteen ever wear a gun?"

"Some do, but not in school. The 16 year rule is a house-rule not a law." He made sure to have eye-contact with every single one of them before continuing. "But any house-rule is a law for you boys, so that shouldn't make a difference. Unfortunately there are some very young gunfighters around. As for wearing a gun in your cases. When you're out working on the ranch you need to wear a gun. There are too many dangers and risks not to wear one. There are wild animals and Indian braves. Mostly they're just looking for food, but there have been raids."

He held out his rifle. "Okay, enough of that, let's start." He explained about how the rifle worked, how to open up and reload. While he explained how to hold it, he looked at Scott again with a strange feeling. Then he showed them how to aim.

"We'll do the cleaning part after supper. I think it's time you all took a shot. Remember, always make sure the area is safe and there's no one in the firing line when you're practicing. Who wants first shot?"

"I'll take first shot, if that's okay," Logan said. "Been long enough that I might need a couple of tries before I get my aim back." He took up position on line with the target and made sure all the kids were behind him, then aimed carefully and fired. Kurt yelped and dropped his rifle, covering his ears.

"Elf!" Logan said sharply. "Don't EVER drop or throw a gun - it could go off accidentally!"

"But it HURT!" he complained, rubbing his pointed ears.

Logan sighed. "Sorry kid, I know your ears are sensitive. Mine are, too, remember? But if it comes down to your ears or your life, you know what to do." He took aim at the target again, and this time Kurt covered his ears. Logan fired, then frowned. "Hmm, not as good as I'd like. I'm rusty."

"I hadn't realized that about your ears, Kurt. I'm sorry. And when you fire yourself, it might even be worse. But your Pa is right." Ben looked at Logan. "Well, you've still got the skill, you just need to practice, that's it. Why don't you take your time during the day and get the feeling back?"

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Time for the kids to get some practice in, anyway." Logan moved aside. "Go for it, Slim," he told Scott.

Scott swung his rifle off his shoulder and took it in his hands the way Adam had shown him. He realized suddenly that Logan was watching him closely and that he had just shown a measure too much comfort manipulating the weapon. He looked away from Logan quickly and took up the position, hoping the other mutant wouldn't read too much into what he'd seen.

\--

End of part 64

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	65. Chapter 65

Bonanza: Evolution - part 65  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Ben raised his eyebrows, something that didn't go unnoticed by his oldest son, who started to feel a little sick.

"You seem very comfortable with that, Scott, and knowledgeable. A little too much for someone who never even touched one before. Are you sure you never used a rifle before?"

All eyes turned to Scott, who was suddenly grateful for the ruby quartz glasses that hid his own eyes from view. He had to make a decision and fast.

"I've never fired one, Uncle Ben, but I've held one before."

Kurt had to give Scott credit - he was probably telling the truth, although not the WHOLE truth.

"Well, it shows, Scott. You've had a good teacher. Why don't you give it a go." Ben encouraged him.

Adam let out a sigh of relief and Hoss looked at him in surprise. He'd have to ask what that was about, but it would have to wait a while.

Scott tried to follow Logan's example and sighted the target down the rifle. He squeezed the trigger.

"Wow, that was great, Scott!" Forge exclaimed. "Nearly perfect!"

"'Great Scott?'" Kurt joked. "Sounds like a declaration."

"Good work, kid." Logan patted Scott on the back. "I suspect your precision eye-work when using your power gives you some natural aiming ability."

"Yes, that was really good, it's not just the aim, but the complete posture was excellent. I think you won't need much practice before moving on to a gun. You're even better than Joe and he's been practicing for quite some time." Ben was just trying to give the boy a compliment, but didn't realize soon enough that his own son might feel a bit jealous.

Hoss realized it though and put his arm around Joe's shoulders. There were two things Joe was really good at. One was working with horses and the second was shooting. But Hoss needn't have feared. Joe was looking with his mouth open and his eyes wide in enthusiasm.

"Wow! Ya could be like a gunfighter. Ya could win ..." He wanted to say  
something, but stopped just in time. "the shoot out at the annual 4th of July picnic."

Scott blushed. "Thanks everyone, but it was just one lucky shot. And I'm sure handling a gun with nothing to brace yourself against is a lot tougher than a rifle. Forge, why don't you give it a go?"

"Sure." The Indian stepped forward and lifted the rifle. He'd been emulating both Logan and Scott, raising his own rifle when they had lifted theirs and copying their movements without actually firing.

"Just follow the line of the rifle down to the end," Scott advised him, drawing an invisible line with his finger along the top of the gun. "And focus on the target right between sight here. And hold it firmly, it'll kick back if you don't."

"Okay." Forge made sure to get a good grip on the rifle as he lined up the target in his sight. He fired.

"Ouch!" he half-laughed. "That IS loud right next to the ear, isn't it? How'd I do?"

"Not bad at all," Logan approved. "Just a little high. Maybe you jerked it up at the end."

"Once you got the hang of that you'll be fine." Ben gave him a pat on the back. "Just practice. Okay, Kurt, do you want to try?"

"No, but I will," Kurt replied resignedly. He wasn't a fan of guns. Maybe it came from having fur, but whatever the reason, he was glad he was only fifteen and not expected to carry one at all times.

The adjustment that Forge had made to Kurt's rifle was fine and he was unfortunately able to fit his large finger around the trigger perfectly now. He felt like a masochist as he brought the rifle up to his cheek, just by his ear, and tried to sight down the barrel. He fired. The target remained untouched.

"You missed," Forge said helpfully.

"Gee, thanks," Kurt retorted in a sour tone. That probably meant he had to do it again.

"That's okay, Kurt, that happens a lot the first time. Scott and Forge were exceptions." Ben reassured him.

"Yeah, Hoss kept missing through a week of practicing." Little Joe piped in.

"Thanks, Shortshanks." Hoss said with a mock-hurt look on his face.

"Why don't you give it another try?" Ben suggested.

"Okaaaay," Kurt sighed. Logan showed him how to reload, then Kurt raised the rifle again. This time Scott helped him by adjusting the height slightly and showing him how to hold his arms steady and follow the line of the gun as he had Forge.

"Now try it," Scott said.

Kurt tried to fight down his uneasiness and focus on the job at hand. After all, as an X-Man, he'd had to do things he hadn't enjoyed out of necessity. This was just something else he had to do. Slowly, he squeezed the trigger.

Forge cheered. "All RIGHT, Kurt! That was a LOT better!"

Logan ruffled his hair. "Nice goin', Elf."

Kurt was staring at the target. He hadn't hit the centre, but at least this time he hadn't missed it entirely. Actually, he'd done better than he'd expected.

"Great shot, Kurt," Hoss slapped him on the back, forgetting his strength.

Kurt reeled from the force of the slap and the rifle slipped from his hands. He cringed as it hit the ground, then remembered it was empty. "Um, thanks, Hoss," he said shakily, picking up the rifle.

"Sorry." Hoss said sheepishly.

"I think we'd better call it a day, supper will be ready soon. You can practice alone, that is Forge and Scott can. Kurt and Joe will need permission and someone needs to be with them. I hope that's clear."

Little Joe nodded reluctantly. "Yes, sir." It was a good thing Pa wasn't always around. He'd been practicing alone quite a bit.

"Yes, Uncle Ben," Kurt agreed, although privately he was rethinking his earlier position. Having hit the target, albeit not a perfect hit, his confidence level had gone up a notch and he kind of wanted to keep at it and see if he could do any better. But how often would he be able to find an older family member who wasn't busy and would be willing to watch him practice? He glanced at Little Joe and wondered how he'd gotten to be such a good shot under these conditions.

\--

End of part 65

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	66. Chapter 66

Bonanza: Evolution - part 66  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Little Joe was lying in bed thinking about the shooting contest in Carson City in two weeks. He was really eager to go, but knew Pa would never allow him. Adam might go though. Not that Adam was as good as Joe of course, but he was old enough. Pa wouldn't forbid him to take part in some contest. He suddenly realized that Scott might be able to beat Adam. Might? Heck, he'd beat him with one eye closed! He could go over to his room to ask him if he wanted to, but wasn't sure. What if he'd rat on him? Then Pa'd know what he was planning to do. Or Adam which would be just as bad. Maybe it was safer talking to Kurt.

He quietly left his bedroom, knowing Pa and Uncle Logan were still downstairs, and tiptoed to Kurt's room. He peeked his head around the door and whispered: "Kurt, ya awake?"

"Ja, Little Joe," Kurt answered and sat up, brushing hair from his eyes. "Still too keyed up to sleep, I guess. Is anything wrong?"

Joe quietly went in and closed the door. "Nothing's wrong." He sat down on the bed and hesitated a second before going on. "I was just thinkin'. There's this contest in two weeks in Carson City with a big prize. Can ya imagine the things we could do with tons of money? An' well, Scott's amazin' at it, an' you and Forge will learn pretty quick. Would be great if'n we won."

"Wow, that would be wunderbar!" Kurt said excitedly. "Scott might even be convinced to try it, since he's old enough and not breaking any rules. I don't know if Forge would be interested or not. Me, well, I don't think I have much chance of winning right now. You really think I could get better that fast?"

"Yeah, if yer Pa says he can go, I figger he'd go for it. And ya bet ya could. Ya just need practice. But that can be arranged. Piece of cake." Little Joe said with all the confidence in the world.

"There's the problem, though - if Scott DOES come, he won't let ME," Kurt groaned. "Or YOU for that matter. Big brothers ...."

"Damn" Joe muttered. "I still wanna go. Can't we disguise ourselves or  
something? Or maybe they can be persuaded." Joe thought hard if he had something to blackmail his own big brother with.

A wide grin spread across Kurt's face. "_I_ know what we can 'persuade' them with! Our fathers still don't know about their first night out with the rifles, and they'd get in BIG trouble over it now, with Scott trying to cover up how he handled the gun!"

Little Joe's face brightened up. "Yeah, good thinkin', Kurt. That'll work. Hopefully. Reckon they'll want to avoid another session." He got up from the bed. "Okay, tomorrow at chores before school we'll start workin' on them."

\--

The next morning, Scott whistled as he went about doing his chores. Not that he enjoyed them at all, but he did like the fresh air and he was used to getting up early. Besides, it was a beautiful day and nothing bad was going on - why not be happy?

Adam was already working, he'd got up an hour early so he could start on his extra chores. He wasn't in too bad a mood yet, but knew that by the end of this day he would be dead-tired and snappy, so he tried to keep his spirits up as long as he could.

For probably the first time in his life Little Joe was up bright and early and whistling as he came down the stairs. He went straight to the barn where he knew Scott would be. Whistling out of tune he entered the barn.

"Hi Scott." He took a rake and started mucking out Cochise's stall. Adam looked up, something was definitely up.

"Hi Little Joe," Scott said amiably. "Are my lazy brothers up and out of bed yet?"

"Nope, don't think so." He continued his work, while he tried to sound casual. "Did ya two hear 'bout the shootin' contest in Carson City? Are ya goin' to participate? Cos Scott's pretty good."

Adam looked at him and then at Scott. "Yeah, I was thinking about it. I'm a bit rusty, couldn't really use a gun in Boston, but I guess with a bit of practice Scott and I could try it."

"I think I remember you mentioning that competition while we were fishing yesterday," Scott said. "It sounds like fun. I don't think I'm all that good -- it was just one lucky shot -- but I'd like to practice some and maybe get better."

"Well, we'll put in a few hours of practice. It bites that it's right now as I don't have much time with all these extra chores, but I'll manage. And at least you're allowed to practice alone." Adam was already making a schedule in his head to make sure he could fit in some practicing.

Little Joe tried one step more. "Me an' Kurt are gonna enter too."

Adam almost laughed. "Good luck trying that line on Pa, buddy."

Little Joe shook his head. "Ain't even gonna try. He'd say no and then we'd be disobeyin'. If'n we don't ask we don't get no."

"Nice reasoning, don't come crying to me, when Pa catches you and you're trying to tell him this. You know perfectly well you're not supposed to enter."

"Oh, but he won't catch us. You two are gonna cover fer us." Little Joe said without looking up.

Adam's mouth fell open. "What?"

Scott put his hand on Little Joe's forehead. "Well, it's not a high fever causing this delusion, so there's no excuse for it other than losing his marbles entirely." He chuckled and regarded the youngest Cartwright with amusement. "What makes you think that we'd risk our butts in order to cover for you and Kurt?"

"Guten tag!" Kurt greeted as he walked up to them. He measured the expressions on all concerned and immediately summed up the conversation. He grinned. "Looks like I got here just in time!"

"Yeah, wanna help me explain to our big brothers why they're gonna put their butts on the line to cover fer us? I bet they'll be interested." Little Joe grinned.

Adam felt his heart skip a beat, but tried to maintain a calm composure. "And what makes you think we're dumb enough to fall for this?"

Little Joe looked at his older brother innocently. "Cos ya want to avoid gettin' your tail tanned. That's why. Cos this means Scott lied yesterday an' probably before too. And if'n ya didn't say anything knowin' this an' knowin' Scott lied, then that's a lie by omission. An' ya know that's the same to Pa. AN' ya know that Pa doesn't allow even you to hunt at night. So ya disobeyed, lied and involved your younger cousin. I make that one heck of a whippin'. An' that's just you. Scott gets the same." Little Joe crossed his arms and looked triumphantly at the older two boys. 

Adam suddenly felt sick to the stomach and looked at Scott. "Those pests are right."

Just remembering the tanning they'd received last week made Scott weak in the knees. The thought of another one -- maybe worse -- was terrifying. He nodded.

"Okay," he said grudgingly, giving Kurt a resigned look. "You've got us trapped and you know it."

Kurt grinned and turned to Little Joe with his palm held up. "High five! Well, in my case, three." He took the other boy's wrist and showed him how to slap their palms together in the air. "That means success, and we've got it, mein freund!"

\--

End of part 66

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	67. Chapter 67

Bonanza: Evolution - part 67  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Adam had agreed to meet his brother and cousins after school half way on the road home. He knew a place where they could practice undisturbed. It bothered him immensely that he'd let his baby-brother get the better of him, but he pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on working his butt off so he could make that appointment. He was at the meeting point ahead of time and started to practice hoping they'd come soon. He also promised himself that one way or the other they were going to help him with the extra chores. Scott already said he would and the other two, well, he now had something on them too, he could always bluff and say he'd go to Pa himself.

"Adam!" Scott called, waving as he ran up to him. "I wanted to get a little ahead of them so we could talk for a minute. I can't BELIEVE what those two are pulling, can you? Kurt's blackmailing me! Pa would KILL him if he knew!" He sighed. "Unfortunately, he'd also kill ME if he found out we sneaked out that night with rifles."

"Yeah and MY Pa would kill me, maybe even before he'd kill Little Joe. Or at least he'd make us wish we were dead. Man, I can't believe how we got in this mess!" He fired at the tin can on the rock and totally blew it away. He nodded approvingly. "I think our best bet is trying to get through this without getting caught. And remember: the further this goes, the more incentive they've got to hide the truth themselves." He fired again, at the next can, missing it. "Damn!"

Scott picked up his rifle and carefully took aim at a can, imagining that he was directing a fine, thin beam from his eye toward it. He fired and the can fell.

"You're right -- it won't be long before they've got as much to lose as we do." He reloaded. "Kurt may find he gets better at this if he practices -- his mother is a weapons expert. It might be in his blood."

"Hmm, it's one thing getting beaten by you, but I don't want to lose the contest to a 15 and a 14 year old. I'd better practice some more." Adam aimed and hit the can and the next and the next. "Hey, determination works!"

"Hey, don't worry, I don't think Kurt will beat anyone -- he just might gain some confidence about it. He wasn't very comfortable the first time around." Scott shook his head. "And my theory probably stinks anyway. Lord knows nothing else about Mystique rubbed off on Kurt, and that's a GOOD thing!"

"Did I hear my name?" Kurt asked as he and Forge approached.

Scott almost replied with, 'Yes, I was chanting the voodoo curse I put on you' but decided not to. He didn't want Forge to find out about the blackmail if he could help it. "We were just talking about target practice," he answered.

"Yer sure eager to do some practice if'n yer willin' ta risk gettin' home late fer chores. I wish ya luck, but I ain't 'bout ta tangle with Pa. Have fun yawl. Forge, are ya comin'? Little Joe? Although that's probably a stupid question." Hoss shook his head.

Little Joe looked at his older brother. "Come on, we ain't that late an' I'm sure we can do the chores in time. Pa's in the south pasture today, he won't be back until supper. I'll stay here with Adam. How much trouble can I get into with Adam here?"

"Forge?" Hoss was hoping at least one of them would be sensible enough to go home.

"Sure, I'll go with you, Hoss," Forge said easily. "I'd like to get my chores out of the way, and we can practice on our own later."

"Show off," Kurt murmured. It bothered him that he wasn't old enough to practice without supervision.

As Hoss and Forge continued their ride home, Adam aimed again and shot   
three other cans from their rocks, he missed two. "Okay, who's next? Joe?" He handed him a gun and Joe eagerly took up position. He shot six times in a row and didn't miss one. He turned to look at the others. "Now, that's how you do it. Kurt, wanna try?"

"Sure, I'll do it." Kurt found his own rifle and took a couple of moments remembering how to properly hold and aim it. He fired at a can and missed, then fired again and missed.

Scott couldn't stand it. "Here, Kurt, like this." He put his arms around his little brother and repositioned him. "NOW try."

Kurt fired and caught the tip of a can enough to knock it over.

"See! Told ya ya could do it." Little Joe encouraged him. "Come on, try again! Ya have ta keep tryin' now."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, and set up for another shot.

\--

It was getting near dinnertime and Logan was concerned. He knew Forge and Hoss had met the other boys on the way home and they were busy putting in more shooting practice, but they still hadn't done their homework or chores and now they were in danger of being late for dinner.

Ben was between worry and concern and Hoss recognized the look on his   
father's face. It was time they come home, because they had some questions to answer. Besides, no dinner until chores were done. He decided to start on their chores, not that he could finish them, but he could at least try to buy them some time.

Just as Hoss was half way through the foursome came into the barn with   
their horses. ""Bout time ya got here. Pa's ready to throw a hissy an' I reckon Uncle Logan is 'bout ta do the same."

"I know, Hoss, sorry." Adam saw that Hoss had almost finished his chores. "Thanks for starting our chores. We owe you."

"Ya bet ya do, now hurry up, if'n ya want supper that is." Hoss continued his work while Adam led Sport to his stall. Little Joe quickly took Cochise to his stall to and started rubbing him down.

"It's about time you all got back!" Logan said as he strode over to watch them get started on what was left to do. "I saw Hoss starting YOUR work, and I don't approve of that, he's got enough of his own to do."

"Yes sir," Scott and Kurt murmured, keeping focused on their work.

"Dinner's on the table now," Logan said. "Hoss, why don't you go on in -- the boys will finish up for you now."

"Yes, sir." Hoss gave the others an apologetic look and walked over to the house.

Adam was about to protest at being ordered around by anyone other than his own father, but decided that would only cost time and he was hungry. So just like his youngest brother he went to work quickly, working hard and fast.

It took them about 20 minutes to finish and if it hadn't been for Hoss it would have taken them an hour, so they really did owe Hoss, Adam figured.

"Come on, let's see if we can still get some supper." Adam headed to the house.

\--

End of part 67

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	68. Chapter 68

Bonanza: Evolution - part 68  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The tired boys all went inside and got washed up quickly, then finally sat down to eat.

Logan had explained to Ben why the boys were late and was glad that he supported his decision to have them finish up Hoss' chores for him. Forge glanced at the others -- he was already working on dessert.

"Well, you were pretty late, weren't you." Ben gave them all his famous look, glaring at them with dark, smoldering eyes. "No concern about our worries. About the chores, the stock, your brothers. Well, eat up and then I think you could all do with an early night."

"But Pa, we've got homework." Little Joe complained, almost making Ben laugh. Joe complaining about not being able to do his homework was a first.

"You can do that right after dinner, shouldn't take more than an hour. And then it's off to bed." Ben concentrated at his dessert, indicating there was no discussion.

Kurt murmured something in German. Logan didn't understand it, but he recognized the tone. He put down his fork.

"Kurt, you can go do your homework right NOW and then go to bed."

The blue-furred mutant stared at him. He was tired and sore and more than a little cranky at this point. "That's not fair! I'm hungry!"

"Kurt!" Scott hissed, trying to stop him before it was too late.

Logan got to his feet and pointed toward the stairs. "Upstairs! NOW!"

Kurt slammed his fork down and disappeared with a *BAMF!*

Little Joe concentrated on his food, but his appetite was gone now. He felt really bad for Kurt. After a few more bites, he looked at Pa. "May I be excused? I think I'd better get to my homework."

"Yes, you may." Ben answered. Little Joe was up and half way the stairs in seconds, before his father added: "But straight to your own room, young man."

Little Joe slumped a bit, but not much, he'd known his father too long to know he'd see through him. He went to his room and started on his homework.

Hoss needed more time and Adam wasn't sure if Pa's words had been directed at him too, so he just quietly ate his supper. He exchanged a few looks with Scott and while he looked in his direction saw his other brother putting food in his napkin. He smiled. Of course, he should have known.

Scott and Forge were almost afraid to breathe, Logan looked so angry. They couldn't believe Kurt's outburst, but then again, knowing Kurt, they knew it shouldn't have surprised them.

"I'm sorry about that, Ben," Logan told him. "I'll go have a little discussion with him after I finish up here."

"Don't blame you, Logan. I'd have done the same." Ben looked at the boys. "Have you all finished your dinner?"

Hoss reluctantly put down his fork, even he was full, so he could only imagine the reason why the rest was still trying to eat. "Yes, sir, I guess I am."

"Then go upstairs and do your homework. In bed in an hour." Hoss did as he was told and Ben looked at Adam. "You can do some work on the books and then turn in too." He added in a gentler tone: "I know you've been working pretty hard, son, believe me, you need the sleep."

Adam had been ready to say he didn't, but he realized Pa was right, he was tired already. "Okay, Pa, you're right, I don't think an early night will hurt me."

"I'm done," Forge said, getting up.

"Ditto," Scott agreed, although he hadn't bothered with dessert.

"Okay, then Scott, you get your homework done. Forge, you can do whatever you want since you already got your homework and chores done."

"Is it okay if I go do some practice shooting?"

"Hmm, well, you still got a little light left, okay. Only for half an hour, though." Logan stood up. "I'm going up to see Kurt. Here's hoping he's had time to adjust that attitude a little or I'll have to do it for him."

"You do that. I'm going to bed down the horses. One last check." Ben walked out the door, while Adam sat down at his father's desk and started adding those columns of figures.

Logan went upstairs to Kurt's room. He was glad to find the teenager doing his homework, but his tail was swishing back and forth as though he were aggravated.

"Elf, we need to talk," Logan said. Kurt put his pencil down and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, staring down at the paper.

"I hope so," Logan told him. "Because I was ashamed of your behaviour down there and I don't like feeling that way."

Kurt winced. He felt tears fill his eyes.

"I expect you to apologize to your Uncle Ben before bed," Logan said firmly. "You're lucky he didn't understand what you said."

Kurt looked at him. "YOU didn't understand it."

"Doesn't matter - I got the gist. And if I hear that again, my hand will be having a chat with your butt, got it?"

"Yes sir," Kurt said softly.

"Okay." Logan ruffled the dark blue hair gently. "Finish up and go to bed."

Kurt sighed after his father left. His stomach made a noisy growl. "How am I supposed to sleep when I'm starving to death?" he groaned.

Hoss had managed to take his napkin with him and as soon as he was upstairs he went down using the backstairs to get a plate in the kitchen and some bread and a glass of milk. When he was finished he went back upstairs and softly knocked on Kurt's door and whispered. "Ya in there? I brought ya some grub."

Kurt leapt for the door and let Hoss in. "Boy, am I glad to see you! I can't believe you brought me food!" He closed the door behind the older boy. "If my father or yours comes, I'll get rid of the evidence fast, I promise. Thanks so much, Hoss."

"Yeah, well, can't let a growin' boy go without his grub. Ain't nothin' that bad that ya have ta miss out on supper. But yeah, get rid of the evidence, although I have a suspicion at least MY Pa sorta knows we do this kinda stuff. But he did tell me ta go straight ta my room, meanin' no stoppin' here, I ain't the type ta disobey Pa. That man only has ta give me that look an' I crumble. 'Sides, what's the point, he always seems ta know everything. Can't hide a thing from Pa."

Kurt smiled wryly. "Hoss, when your Pa gives ME that look I crumble! He's good at it. I'm lucky he didn't punish me himself for what I did downstairs, and I sure don't want YOU to get punished for bringing me this food when you were told to go straight to your room." He patted Hoss' shoulder. "You'd better go there now, before he catches you. Thanks again."

Hoss chuckled softly. "Oh, he won't, he's playin' chess with yer Pa. I bet they'll be at it fer a while. But I do have some homework ta do, I ain't as quick as Forge. See ya tomorrow."

Hoss quietly left the room and went to his own room to do the rest of his homework. Homework was always more of a chore for him than the barn chores or even mending fences. After struggling for an hour he decided it would have to do and went to bed. In the hallway he heard Adam going to his room too. That made him smile a bit. It really was early for his oldest brother, but he didn't have much time to gloat, he was asleep in minutes.

\--

End of part 68

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READERS: This will be the last chapter I'm able to post before I go in for major surgery on the 26th, and after that I have no idea when I'll be well enough to sit at the computer. I had hoped I'd be able to get through more of this before time ran out, but I'll do my best to get back at it when I'm able.

Bonanza: Evolution - part 69  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Scott got up a little earlier the next morning -- he had promised to help Adam with his chores and thought he'd get a headstart on them so the poor guy wouldn't have to wear himself out trying to get everything done PLUS practice for the shooting contest. It was early enough that he considered doing one of the chores -- cutting the wood -- using his mutant power again. With Ben and Logan asleep,   
he might save some time and get away with it. But then he remembered that belt on his backside and shuddered. No, not worth it, he thought as he lifted the axe.

"Hey, thanks!" Adam just turned around the corner to see Scott raise the axe. "I was really wondering how I would be able to do it all. Those younger brothers of ours are still fast asleep. Probably dreaming of contests. No matter WHAT happens, I'm planning on getting back at them for blackmailing us. Don't know about you, but I've got a lot of patience. Just when they think it's all forgotten, in fact when they've forgotten about it themselves...BANG!" He chuckled and than sobered up again. "Well, I'd better get some hay over to the corral."

"Okay," Scott said as he began chopping. "And don't worry, we'll get back at them one way or another. I can be patient, too. After all, look how long it took them to use what WE did against us."

\--

Kurt could hear wood being chopped when he came downstairs. He knew   
chopping was one of Adam's extra chores, but was surprised when he peeked outside to see Scott at the woodpile instead. Had his brother loved chopping wood so much during his own punishment that he couldn't give it up or something? In any case, considering their current blackmail situation, Kurt decided that going past Scott while he held an axe wasn't a great idea. He teleported into the barn to begin his own hated chores.

Ben woke up to the steady sound of the axe falling and enjoyed the sound for a while. He had always liked the sound. He got up and started getting dressed. As he did so he looked out of the window. He had a clear view at the woodpile and fully expected to see his eldest there. To his surprise it was Scott doing the chopping and he saw Adam was loading up hay. He smiled. He knew he should be angry, but it was wonderful seeing the boys help each other like this. He quickly finished with his morning routine and went downstairs to get some coffee.

"Good morning, Ben," Logan greeted, pouring him some coffee. "Looks like at least part of our brood is up and started on their chores. Or someone else's."

"I'm here! I'm here!" Forge declared as he came down the stairs at a run. "Sorry I slept in -- I'll get right at the chores!"

He ran out the door.

Logan looked at Ben. "Do we scare them THAT much? He was only about five minutes late."

"I should hope not. If I was that scary that youngest of mine would already be at it." Ben walked to the bottom of the stairs and called out:, "JOSEPH CARTWRIGHT, get your tail out of bed or I'll send Hoss upstairs to get you!" He looked at Logan. "That might work. I think Hoss left early. He had to do a few things before school. So I can't even send Hoss upstairs. It's not like me to make idle threats."

Just at that moment Joe came bouncing off the stairs. "I'm here, I'm here, I'm at it." And he was out already.

Logan chuckled. "Well, we keep 'em hopping!" He sipped his coffee. "It was nice to see Scott helping Adam with his chores -- I hope you don't mind that I didn't say anything to him about it."

Ben grinned. "I noticed it through the window and just had to smile. They're really coming through for each other, aren't they? For good and for bad."

"Let's just hope they never realize that they outnumber us!" Logan laughed.

\--

On their way to school, Little Joe was carefully hiding something. It was a good thing Hoss wasn't there, because he'd have known immediately. He hoped none of his cousins would see, or maybe they would want to be in on it. He decided to try his buddy Kurt. He rode up next to him and whispered: "How much of a prankster are ya?"

Kurt eyes danced. "BIG time! And if you've got something in mind, I want in!"

Little Joe started to grin wickedly. "Well...I've got some firecrackers with me, and frogs. Hey, frogs might be lame, but the girls still scream. And There's all sorts of stuff ya can do with firecrackers. Like put 'm in the stove. Not sure yet how ta make sure they don't go off right away though. Maybe we could put 'm in something else?"

"Ooo, but putting them in the stove would make a more spectacular bang!" Kurt grinned. "If I'm careful, I can teleport to the back behind the stove and drop them in just before we want them to go off. Hey, I know! I can ask to go to the outhouse, and then once I'm outside I can do it!"

Little Joe gave him one of his famous bright smiles. "I like the way ya think. An' I like them powers of yers too! We're gonna have some fun. Now I can't wait ta get ta school."

"There's just one problem," Kurt said seriously. "Scott will recognize the sound of my teleportation if the room is quiet when I appear, so after I leave to go to the outhouse, count ten seconds and then cough or drop a book or ANYTHING to make a sound that will cover up my 'bamf', okay?"

"Ten seconds. Okay. Don't want Mister Serious to catch us. We still need ta have something over 'm ta compete in that contest. So I'll be careful." Little Joe looked ahead. "Well, we're there. In the break I'll put the frogs in one of the desks and then after the break you plant the firecrackers. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me. Give me the firecrackers as soon as we're away from the others and I'll be ready after break." Kurt winked.

\--

End of part 69

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from surgery and finally able to sit at a computer long enough, I'll do my best to keep chapters coming regularly until I go back to work at the beginning of December.

Bonanza: Evolution - part 70  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Little Joe had been on pins and needles until Miss Jones announced break time. He winked at Kurt, who was now in possession of the firecrackers and walked outside with the rest of the students. As he'd expected, Miss Jones went outside to sit in the sun and watch the children play and he snuck inside unseen and put the frogs in Nancy's desk. He knew she was the most likely to scream and that suited him just fine.

He went outside again and casually walked over to Kurt. "Done."

"Great!" Kurt told him. "I'm ready, too, but I won't ask to leave until after the frog discovery -- I don't want to miss it!" He grinned.

Forge watched his brother and cousin curiously from across the yard. He'd noticed that Little Joe and Kurt had been conspiring a lot that morning. They'd done it before arriving at school, he'd seen them pass several notes during class, and now they were at it again. What was going on?

Hoss had been too occupied eating his snack to notice anything. Breakfast was ages ago and he was mighty hungry already.

To the disappointment of Joe and Kurt Miss Jones continued with the same lesson after the break and it took over an hour before they had to get other readers out of their desks. Little Joe watched in anticipation as Nancy carefully closed her book and opened her desk. As the first frog jumped straight for her nose and sat there right on her face, she was stunned for a moment, but then she let out a piercing scream.

Kurt had been watching every moment, just like Little Joe had, and the pay-off was beautiful. He cracked up laughing along with most of the other boys in class. Even Forge couldn't help it. Scott, on the other hand, jumped up from his seat and went to Nancy's aid. He tried to grab the frog off her, but in her panic, one flailing arm caught him in the face and knocked his glasses off. Instinctively he   
slammed his eyes shut as soon as the contact was made, but now he stood helpless, with the frog-blinded Nancy buffeting him in terror.

The glasses fell right into Hoss' hand. Hoss had already jumped up and had thrown his youngest brother a dark look. He didn't look too kindly at messing with animals and he was going to try and rescue the frogs when Nancy accidentally knocked Scott's glasses off. He slipped the glasses into Scott's hand as he gently took the frog off of Nancy's face. He was more worried about the frog than the girl, but he figured Scott would be the opposite. He gently stroke the frog who seemed to be perfectly happy on his hand.

Scott gratefully put on his glasses, then set to work at comforting Nancy. The poor girl looked at him warily -- probably didn't trust any of the boys at that point.

Kurt allowed his heart to crawl back down into his chest. When he'd seen Scott's glasses come off, he'd been afraid one of the schoolhouse walls was about to be blown out. Thank God his older brother closed his eyes in time. With the mini-crisis over, he could now reflect on how hilarious Nancy had looked wearing a frog. He grinned over at Little Joe in appreciation.

Little Joe grinned back. This was turning out to be a great afternoon. He had almost peed his pants when those glasses fell, but he was too much of an optimist to worry too long.

Miss Jones took a long look at the class. "I don't know who did this and since no one was hurt, I'm not going to pursue this." When Nancy was about to protest, she silenced the girl. "Come on, girl, it was a frog, nothing more. But I'd better not find anymore animals in this classroom. Because if I do, I won't be as forgiving."

Little Joe grinned again, she had only talked about other animals, that didn't cover fireworks.

Kurt allowed a few more minutes of class time to go by so that everyone, including Nancy, could settle down and get focused again. Then he raised his hand. "Excuse me, Miss Jones? May I go to the outhouse?"

Miss Jones looked up and smiled at the boy, finally a student with good  
grammar. "Of course you may, Kurt."

Little Joe tried to concentrate on his work and didn't look up. He was sure if he saw either Kurt or Miss Jones he'd start laughing.

Kurt glanced toward Little Joe as he passed on his way to the door. He hoped his cousin would remember to start counting as soon as he got outside -- if he didn't make that sound distraction, Scott would hear him teleport inside and it would be game over.

He walked out the door and started counting himself. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six --"

Little Joe hadn't forgotten and he was counting tapping his foot without making a sound. "five, four, three --" he hands went to his book. "two --" he started pushing. "one" And the book fell to the floor with a bang. Joe jumped up at the same time. "Sorry, Miss, don't know what happened."

Kurt had teleported into the back of the room behind the stove at the instant he and Little Joe reached 'one'. He heard his cousin start to apologize for dropping the book at the same moment he slipped the firecrackers inside and by the time Little Joe finished speaking Kurt had teleported back outdoors. He hurried to the window and peeked over the edge -- he didn't want to miss a moment of this.

The result was magnificent. There were loud pops in the stove and after only seconds the door on it popped open and sparks were flying through the classroom. The reactions were mixed. Some kids started to scream and yell, others were watching with their mouths open, some were almost applauding. Little Joe's eyes were sparking. He didn't feel his brother's look on him and if he had, he wouldn't have cared. He had been in his seat all the time.

Then all of a sudden one of the flying sparks landed on a piece of paper and it caught fire. Within moments the book next to it was in flames too. Before anyone had been able to do anything Marc's desk was on fire. And the kids who had been excited about the entertainment joined their screaming classmates.

When Kurt saw the fire start through the window, he acted instinctively. He teleported around back to the water barrel and filled the bucket kept there for just such emergencies, then teleported right into the classroom, hoping no one would notice his arrival in the panic, noise and smoke. He hurried over to Marc's   
desk and doused it with the water.

Scott had been trying to get people out the door to safety when he saw Kurt come out of nowhere to throw water onto the fire. He hadn't seen the younger mutant arrive, but there was no doubt in his mind that he hadn't come through the door, especially as it was blocked by other kids on their way out. His eyes narrowed behind the ruby quartz glasses.

\--

End of part 70

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	71. Chapter 71

Bonanza: Evolution - part 71  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Hoss was one of the first to start a water chain to get more water into the schoolhouse. He had been around long enough to know how fast these things could go in the wooden buildings. He put all thoughts of searching for the guilty party aside and just made sure the fire was put out before there was too much damage.

In reality it only took a few minutes, but as the older students re-entered the building with Miss Jones, the damage was clear. Two desks were completely ruined and there was still a lot of smoke inside. Hoss shook his head. All this because of a stupid prank by two stupid boys. He had a pretty good idea how this had happened, but he knew he couldn't say this to Miss Jones. All he could do was start to clear things away, clean the place up a bit.

Little Joe was looking through the window and felt sick to his stomach, never had he thought this would go like this. The thought of what might have happened really got to him. He swallowed and looked at Kurt. "Oh boy."

"Just stay calm," Kurt murmured, trying to look as shocked and bewildered as everyone else. Both Scott and Forge were watching he and Little Joe now, and there was no way he was going to admit what they'd done. He just hoped Little Joe could stay strong and not give them both away.

Miss Jones tried to clean up everything with the older students, but she soon realized that there was too much smoke to get back to classes. "Well, I think the best thing to do is for everyone to go home early, explain things to your parents and tomorrow we will spend the morning cleaning up. I think those two desks will need to be replaced and well, I'll have to speak to the school board. Erik, will you tell your father that I'm calling a meeting for tonight? As one of the members of the board he will need to be there."

Hoss nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'll tell Pa. And don't ya worry none. We'll get this room as new before you know it. Ya know Pa will help out anyway he can."

"Yes, I know that, Erik, and I'm grateful for that." She looked at the rest. "Well, off with you, I'll see you tomorrow."

As the kids filed out, Scott kept an eye on Kurt, trying to mentally will him into confessing if he'd done what he suspected. Unfortunately, though, his mutant power was not psychic in nature, and Kurt said nothing.

"Forge, Hoss," Scott said, pulling the two of them aside. "I hate to say this, but I think Kurt had something to do with what happened."

"Little Joe, too," Forge admitted. "I was watching them at recess and they looked kind of ... conspiratorial. They kept it up all morning, too."

Little Joe didn't miss the looks his cousins were giving him and Kurt. And Hoss added a few looks too. Hoss knew that his little brother was quite capable of thinking up a stunt this stupid and if he hadn't known about Kurt's teleporting powers he might have thought it impossible, but now he very much suspected the pair of them were behind it.

Little Joe tried ignoring the suspicious looks and just headed for home, riding next to Kurt. He didn't dare to say anything out of fear the older boys would overhear and for once in his life he couldn't come up with chit chat.

Logan smelled the scent of their children before they came into view. "Ben," he said, frowning, "something's wrong -- the kids are home early."

"Really?" Ben's face got grim. "There can only be one reason for that: trouble. But I can't imagine they're all in trouble, can you? Well, let's go find out."

When Kurt saw Logan and Ben approaching, he felt an unexpected tingle   
in his rear end. He mentally ordered his body to stop playing mind games with him.

"Pa, Uncle Ben," Scott said, "there was a fire at school. The stove went crazy and began shooting sparks everywhere and -- well, you can imagine what happened. It's kind of a mess in there."

Forge carefully avoided looking at either Kurt or Little Joe. After all, he didn't know for sure that they were guilty, and he didn't want to draw attention to them.

"Fire? Sparks in the stove?" Ben looked at the boys worriedly. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, Pa, we got all the young'uns out in time." Hoss assured his father. "Miss Jones is callin' a meetin' of the school board tonight ta talk about it. Two desks have bin ruined and they need ta be replaced."

"Yes, of course. I'm sure I can be missed here tonight. Any clue at to what happened?"

"I only remember hearing a popping sound before everything went haywire," Scott said. "Those kinds of stoves are new to us, so I don't know if that's unusual or not." He sighed and shrugged. "It was a weird morning anyway, what with the frog plastering itself to Nancy's face earlier on."

Kurt and Forge snickered -- the mental picture forced it out of them.

"Well, it's NOT usual and what's this about a frog?" Ben was starting so see a pattern of pranks here. "What did a frog do in the classroom?"

Little Joe didn't want to lie to his Pa. He knew lying always led to a LOT more trouble. And the frog wasn't a really big thing. Even Miss Jones had laughed. On the other hand he wasn't about to admit to it. He had been in enough trouble recently. "Well, she opened her desk, Pa, and a frog jumped out, right in her face." He couldn't help giggling at the thought.

"Scott tried to help get rid of it and Nancy accidentally knocked his glasses off," Forge continued a little more soberly. "He shut his eyes in time, though."

"Good thing," Logan said seriously and gave Kurt and Little Joe a dark look. "Stop laughing, you two. Kurt, you know what a disaster it could have been if Slim HADN'T shut his eyes fast enough, you ought to know better than to find this funny."

"Oh, I know that part wasn't funny, but the frog on her face --" Kurt had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud again and in spite of himself the smile was starting to spread over Forge's face again. He hoped he could keep from laughing in front of the men.

Hoss looked at them with a fury in his eyes that was rare. "There's nothing funny 'bout puttin' frogs in a desk. They must've bin there for at least an hour and there's not much air in there. Them frogs must've bin terrified. I oughta clobber that kid who did it."

"Oh, come on, Hoss, I'm sure the frogs weren't at risk." Ben hadn't been able to keep a grin off his face himself, but he realized he had to impress on them that pranking was not what he considered good behaviour. "That doesn't mean the guilty one shouldn't be punished if found out, of course."

"Exactly," Logan said. "Look at what almost happened. If Scott hadn't shut his eyes quick, someone could have been seriously hurt -- probably the girl Nancy, since he had been trying to help her out and was probably in point-blank range of her. And I remember from my own childhood days in these times that there was ONE way to get some excitement out of a schoolhouse stove." He watched the boys carefully for reaction. Was that a flicker of guilt that passed over Kurt's face before he covered it up? He knew what a prankster his Elf was, but also knew Kurt wouldn't have come up with the idea on his own -- he didn't know the way things worked here well enough.

Ben had been thinking of the same thing. He looked at the boys and saw Joe looking away. It seemed the boy couldn't meet his eyes. "Did any of you have anything to do with this? Joseph?"

\--

End of part 71

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	72. Chapter 72

Bonanza: Evolution - part 72  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Little Joe looked up. "Why do you always think I'm involved in every bit of mischief in school? Did it ever occur to you that there are other people who could have done it? Besides, I've been in my seat all the time. There is no way I could have done it." Well, he wasn't lying, that was for sure, but he didn't feel too good either.

"That's true, Uncle Ben," Scott admitted. "Little Joe never left his seat before the stove went crazy. Actually, everyone was there --" He paused and looked at his youngest brother, "except Kurt."

Logan turned to the smaller boy. "And where were you?"

"The outhouse," Kurt said testily. "That's okay, isn't it?"

"Don't be fresh, Elf. We don't mean to suspect you, but you know you had a rep at home for being a jokester."

"You said yourself that I wouldn't know anything about stoves, why would I mess around with one?" Kurt argued.

"I know you don't, but --" Logan glanced toward Little Joe.

Forge bit his lip. His logical mind had suddenly figured out pretty much what must have happened. He remembered Little Joe dropping a book just before the fireworks started. Kurt was out of the room at the outhouse, but if he teleported back inside, maybe ducked behind the stove, no one would notice, and the 'bamf' sound would have been covered by Joe's book hitting the floor. They had timed it perfectly. It explained why he'd never seen Kurt come back inside. The only thing he didn't know was what Kurt had done to the stove in order to set it off.

Ben had seen Logan's glance at Joe and he knew his son well enough to know he would come up with a prank like this. And together with Kurt it would have worked. Fortunately he knew his son wouldn't lie.

"Joe, let me ask you this directly. Did you have anything to do with this prank, including the planning of it?"

Little Joe swallowed. He couldn't lie, but he also couldn't tell the truth. The truth would mean tattling on Kurt. He looked at Kurt in desperation, not knowing how to say this without telling on his friend.

Kurt groaned inside. Little Joe obviously wanted to confess, and the way Logan was watching them both, they'd never get away with a lie.

"Kurt?" his father said in a tone that brooked no nonsense. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"'Want' is a strong word for it," Kurt mumbled. "It was just supposed to be a joke -- just some fun."

"Fun?" Scott said in disbelief. "Kurt, people could have been hurt or killed!"

Kurt almost snapped back at him but decided it wouldn't be a good idea with Logan glaring at him like that.

"I want to know the WHOLE story and I mean now," Logan said dangerously.

Ben just crossed his arms and glared at the two boys. Little Joe had already put his hands behind his back, a tell tale sign of what he was expecting would happen after telling the story. He tried to clear his throat, but that lump wouldn't go away.

"Pa, Uncle Logan....it's just like Kurt said. It was supposed to be a joke. There wasn't supposed ta be a fire. Honest. I just had some firecrackers left an' well, um...I made sure there was some distraction, while Kurt 'ported in an' put 'em in the stove. I thought it'd just make some noise. Honest, Pa." Unable to watch either of the men in the eyes he stared at his boots.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic, brainless ideas you've ever come up with, this must top them all. Joseph, have you got any clue what could have happened out there? Kids could have gotten hurt. Or killed. Because of a stupid prank."

Ben's angry and disappointed words cut right through Joe and tears started falling down on his boots.

Kurt felt terrible for Little Joe, and he wasn't too thrilled for himself, either.

"Kurt," Logan said evenly, "before we even get into the matter of the prank and those ramifications, I want you to tell me what ELSE you did that Little Joe mentioned that you weren't supposed to do."

The blue-furred mutant sighed. "I teleported in school."

"And what is the rule about using your powers in public?"

"Don't," Kurt murmured, lowering his gaze to the ground.

Ben shook his head. "You BOTH knew that was against the rules and you BOTH should have thought about what could have happened. I can't even begin to tell you how disappointed I am. I don't know about you, Logan, but Joseph and I will be having an overdue and very long necessary talk. Joseph. Inside! NOW!" The last word was barked and Joe ran as fast as he could.

"You too!" Logan said to Kurt. "NOW!"

*BAMF!* Kurt disappeared in a cloud of sulphurous smoke. Logan headed for the house.

"Pa?" Scott said, taking a couple of steps after him. "He didn't mean any harm -- you know Kurt. He couldn't have known how the stove would react."

Logan stopped and looked back at he and Forge, who were gazing at him with concerned expressions. "He had a fair idea, Scott," he said grimly. "I know he didn't expect a fire to start, but he's got to learn that doing stupid unnecessary things like this CAN result in terrible consequences. Those old schools are entirely made of wood -- the thing could have gone up like matchsticks and all of you could have been ...." He took a moment to put a hand over his face and try   
to calm himself. "I can't stand the thought of anything like that happening to you boys," he admitted. "And besides all that, Kurt DID break the rule about using his powers and he knew damn well he was doing it. This is for his own good." He turned back toward the house and continued inside.

"Try and convince Kurt of that." Forge sighed.

\--

End of part 72

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	73. Chapter 73

Bonanza: Evolution - part 73  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Just before going inside Ben turned around. "You better stay outside for a while. You can get started on your chores and you might want to do Kurt's and Joe's chores too, I don't think either of them will be leaving the house anymore today."

Without waiting for response he went in and closed the door. Looking at the two boys he motioned to the settee. "Sit!"

Little Joe was already sitting before he'd heard the word.

Kurt suppressed the urge to say "Woof!" in response to Ben's command. One of his typical jokes probably wouldn't go over very well right now. He sat down in silence, his tail curling protectively around him.

Logan strode inside. He went over and tapped the button on Kurt's holowatch to reveal his true form. He always preferred seeing his son's real face when he could, especially when things were about to become difficult between them. He saw how Kurt's tail had wrapped around him and figured the kid knew what to expect all right.

Ben stood in front of the fireplace with his hands on his hips and again he shook his head. "I'm not convinced the two of you realize the seriousness of the situation. We could have lost you today. You and your brothers. You, Joseph, have seen how fast a fire can go here. Why?"

Joe tried to hold his father's gaze and with a trembling voice he said. "I guess I didn't think, Pa. I didn't think about anything else but the joke and not gettin' caught. Just not about anything else." He looked at Logan. "I'm sorry, Uncle Logan. If it hadn't been for me, Kurt wouldn't have gotten in trouble today. An' I just didn't think 'bout people seein' 'im, I wouldn't want anything ta happen to Kurt. Honest."

"I know you didn't think about it, Joe," Logan said, his tone somewhat kinder than it had been earlier. "You're not used to having to think about mutant powers and keeping them under wraps and under control in order to protect yourself. But Kurt has had to think about this his whole life -- he has no excuses." He directed a stern look at his son, who lowered his eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Pa," he said softly. "But I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't known I'd be hidden from view."

"Kurt, that doesn't MATTER!" Logan exploded. "You can never control how these things will go. What if something unexpected had happened? Maybe someone got up from their desk just before you appeared and spotted you. Or maybe Miss Jones decided to walk down the aisle to the back of the room while she was speaking. Or maybe EVERYONE could smell that stink of your smoke and wonder where the hell it was coming from!"

"Most people usually assume someone farted," Kurt admitted, trying very, very hard not to smile.

Little Joe felt a giggle coming up, it was an uncontrollable one. It was starting in his belly and creeping up all the way to his mouth. He knew he was lost. He knew it would only make Pa even more angry, but he also knew he couldn't stop it.

"Joseph!" Ben knew his son only too well and recognized the signs. Joe tried. He really tried, but this time his father's bark and glare couldn't stop him and suddenly the giggle escaped his throat, filling the room with infectious laughter.

"Joseph, stop this." But it was to no avail.

When Kurt heard Little Joe laughing, he couldn't hold back any longer and burst out giggling himself.

Logan growled and looked at Ben. "Kids."

"Well, I can be patient. Come on, let's wash up in the kitchen while these two are trying to calm down." Ben made way to the kitchen.

Little Joe almost fell off the settee, laughing so hard he was clutching his sides.

Kurt fell over on the settee, gasping for breath in-between the incontrollable laughter that racked him.

Outside, Forge was passing by the door while doing his chores and he heard the strange noise. He thought at first Kurt and Little Joe were sobbing, but then he realized they were ... LAUGHING?!

"We're SO dead!" Kurt agreed and tried to stifle the giggles, but watching Joe got them going all over again. He rolled off the settee then laughed harder at himself for falling.

"Hahaha, you should..," he took a deep breath, "...see yourself." Joe was now lying on the settee with his legs half in the air and his arms around his waist. He couldn't stop if he wanted to.

Hoss had joined Forge at the door, but unlike his cousin he went straight in and took both boys by the scruff of their necks. "Have you two lost your minds?! I reckon yer lookin' at one heck of a whippin' already. I bet this little display cost ya even more. Did ya think of that?"

Forge followed Hoss in, alarmed. "Hoss, calm down! They couldn't help it, can't you see that?"

Kurt struggled in Hoss' grip. One thing the bigger boy had accomplished -- Kurt had stopped laughing after he was grabbed. But now he was angry. "Hey, let go of us!" His tail whipped around to slap sharply across Hoss' buttocks.

"Aaahhh" Hoss dropped both boys and grabbed his backside with both hands. "You little....little...."

"Erik Cartwright!" Hoss turned to look straight into his father's angry face. "This is no concern of you. Now, I suggest you get your hide outside before I decide to take a piece of it right along with your little brother."

Hoss wasn't a boy who often needed to be told twice. "Yes, sir." He mumbled and quickly left the room.

"You too, Forge." Ben said a little more gently.

"Yes sir," Forge replied, glancing toward the two remaining boys before he hastened outside.

"Well, I didn't expect to come back in here and find a riot going on," Logan said, folding his arms. "But now that the two of you have sobered up some, we can get back to business."

\--

End of part 73

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	74. Chapter 74

Bonanza: Evolution - part 74  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Little Joe had by now truly sobered up and looking into his Pa's face made him feel sick at the stomach. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean no disrespect, I just couldn't help myself."

"I know you didn't mean it, Joseph, but you will have to learn to control it. Now, as for punishments I'm sure the two of you have a pretty good idea what's going to happen now, don't you?" Ben glared at both boys, standing with his feet slightly apart and his hands on his belt buckle.

Little Joe nodded, but in all honesty he wasn't sure. His mind was racing. Was this going to be a spanking or a tanning? He slightly raised his head and saw Pa's hands and had a feeling he knew the answer. He felt like crying already.

Kurt saw Joe's expression and followed his gaze to where Ben's hands rested. He felt his heart skip a beat and spun around to face Logan. "You wouldn't, would you? Not for this! It was just supposed to be a joke, we didn't MEAN for the fire to happen!" His yellow eyes were filling with tears. "It was just supposed to be a JOKE!"

Logan shook his head and unfastened his own belt, pulling it through the loops. "I'm sorry, Elf, but there's more to it than that. You pretty much lied to us when we first asked you about the incident outside. Only when we pressed you did you admit to it. You've gotta learn to tell us the truth first thing when we ask you."

"Right!" Ben gave a grim nod. "Well, that covered all the verbal talking, let's get to the other kind of talking." He sat down. "Joseph, come over here." Joe's mind told him to go over, but somehow the message didn't get through to his feet. They seemed to be glued to the floor. After what seemed like an eternity he somehow found himself within reach of his Pa and Ben pulled him closer. "Pants down, son." He looked at Logan. "How much does Kurt's fur absorb?"

"Hard to say," Logan admitted. "You saw what happened when I spanked him the first time. He definitely has to have the pants down."

A sob caught in Kurt's throat.

"It's dense, but short." He held out Kurt's bare arm so Ben could feel it. Kurt wondered miserably if Ben and Logan were thinking how nice the blue pelt would look on the wall when they were done.

Ben felt his arm and nodded. "Well, pants down for Joseph it is too, but I think he can leave his longjohns on. Don't want them to feel that we're treating them differently."

While he did as his father told him Little Joe asked himself why they were talking about Kurt and him as if they weren't even here. He tried to give Kurt a reassuring look, but he knew that it was going to be painful. The last time he'd gotten it bare and that had been very painful. He hoped it would be better with his longjohns on, but had a feeling it wouldn't make much difference.

Kurt's body was convulsively shaking with sobs now. He was terrified. He'd heard Scott screaming when he was whipped bare, and his fur didn't absorb THAT much. He looked up at Logan pleadingly. "I'll beg if you want me to," he offered, fresh tears tracking down his face. Logan put a hand to his son's wet cheek and shook his head.

"Sorry, Elf, we have to do this for your own good."

"That doesn't make any SENSE!" Kurt wailed. "That's like saying it'll hurt you more than me!"

"You'll understand when you have your own kids," Logan told him and sat down. "Pants and underwear down."

Unhappily and with trembling fingers, Kurt obeyed.

Little Joe knew his father would never be too hard or unfair, but when he felt himself being pulled over his father's knee tears started dripping on the floor. That rug definitely had less appeal when your nose nearly touched it and your backside was pointing up. His father's hand on his back helped, but as the first lick of the belt hit his backside he grunted and he knew crying out wasn't far away.

Logan had pulled Kurt over his knees, trying to ignore the heartbreaking tears that could have melted harder hearts than his. He took Kurt's tail and brought it around, pushing it into the boy's hands. Doing so actually raised Kurt's bottom slightly and gave him a better target. He slapped the belt across the blue buttocks and Kurt cried out in shock and pain.

Despite his own distress Little Joe looked up in worry, but his head was pushed back down by his father's hand and when the belt hit his backside three times in rapid succession his thoughts were quickly brought back to his own pain. It felt as if his backside was split in two and his grunts became louder.

"Noooooo!" Kurt cried as his whipping continued. He struggled and kicked his feet but couldn't break free from his father's iron grip. His tail started to slip from his grasp but he tightened his hold at a particularly stinging blow to his undercurve. "WAAAHHHH!! Please stop, I'll be good!"

Logan shut his ears to his son's pleas and concentrated on counting the smacks of the belt and making sure they weren't too forceful or too light.

Little Joe had been trying hard to concentrate on counting the blows to keep from breaking down, but he lost the battle about half way through. Every time the belt fell it seemed harder and causing more fire and pain than the one before.

Ben hated doing this to his youngest son, but this was too big to give him a pass. He wouldn't be doing him any favors in the long run. He tightened his hold and moved to the lower side of Joe's backside, extracting the first cry, quickly followed by more as the blows kept on coming.

Kurt couldn't believe how different a belt-spanking was from a hand-spanking. He was SURE there couldn't possibly be any fur left on his backside -- it must have been all flailed away by now! He was sobbing helplessly now and could no longer speak coherently. The only sound from his throat was a low keening moan.

Logan applied one last burning slap of the belt, this time to Kurt's vulnerable thighs. "That's fifteen," he said, releasing his hold on the other mutant. He rubbed his back gently.

Kurt didn't move for a few moments, then realized he'd been let go. With an anguished cry, he teleported from the room.

Logan sighed and waved the smoke away. "WHY does he always do that?   
Now I have to chase him again."

Ben had just given Joe the last lick with his belt, on the thighs like the two before that and he was trying to calm down his fast crying son, gently rubbing his back making soothing sounds. As Joe was struggling to catch his breath, hiccups raking his body, Ben looked up and nodded. "You go and talk to your boy. He'll understand in time."

Logan nodded and went upstairs. Kurt's bedroom door was shut. He tried to open it and was surprised to find it locked. He could hear the boy crying from within.

"Kurt?" He knocked. "Open the door, I want to talk to you."

"GO AWAY!" Kurt yelled. "I don't want to see you again, EVER! I hate you!"

Logan blinked. He'd never come up against this situation before and didn't know what to do. Obviously popping his claws and slicing up the door was out of the question, so there wasn't much he really COULD do.

"All right," he answered. "I won't be far if you change your mind." Feeling inexplicably depressed, he trudged back downstairs.

\--

End of part 74

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	75. Chapter 75

Bonanza: Evolution - part 75  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Little Joe was half sitting on his father's lap engulfed in a hug when Logan came downstairs. Forgiveness had been given and gratefully accepted and he was just resting his head on his Pa's shoulder, exhausted from crying.

Ben looked up and the expression on Logan's face told him what he wanted to know. "I gather that didn't go well."

"That's an understatement," Logan replied. "I'm surprised you couldn't hear him yelling out to the world how he hates me." He dropped down onto the settee, almost pouting. He looked toward Ben and Little Joe and envied their closeness. He loved Kurt -- hell, he'd loved the little squirrel even before they had to play 'father and son' here. The adversity Kurt had to live with every day of his life because of his mutation was something that could break weaker people. Logan admired the enormous strength of spirit in that little body.

Ben sighed and rested his hand on the back of Joe's head, but before he could say a word Joe lifted his head and looked at Logan. "He doesn't, Uncle Logan, not really. He's just hurt and doesn't understand I think. Can I go up to him?"

Logan shrugged. "Sure you can, kid, if you think it'll do any good. I wouldn't get my hopes up, though -- might be too soon."

"Logan is right, Joe." Ben tried to discourage his son. "When I think back to Adam at that age I always had to give him some time after punishing him. You are different, but Adam was always mad at me and the world, not ready to accept the fact that he had deserved it. That sometimes took him up to a few hours. Maybe you should just leave him be for now."

"But he's hurt and.." he started crying again. "..it's all because of me. If I hadn't suggested the pranks, he'd never have done it and he would be okay right now. I have to talk to him, Pa."

Ben pulled him close. "You did this together, Joe. You know that I always tell you people have choices in life. And sometimes you make the wrong choice. You both had a choice today and you both chose wrong." he released him. "Okay, if you really want, go upstairs, but don't be too hurt if he doesn't want to talk to you."

Little Joe didn't wait for Ben to finish his sentence. Despite the pain in his backside he ran upstairs and knocked on Kurt's door. "Kurt? Please, Kurt."

Kurt pulled his face out of his tear-soaked pillow. "Little Joe?" he sniffled. What was he doing here? I ... I really don't feel like talking right now," he said, his voice sounded thick from all the crying he'd done.

"I know, Kurt, but ...." he knew his Pa was right, but there was still part of him that wasn't so sure. "Look, I'm sorry, Kurt, it's my fault yer Pa did this. I'm really sorry. I'll understand if ya never want to talk to me again, but I just wanted ta say that."

A moment later the door opened and Kurt was staring at Little Joe with a puzzled expression, his face still wet. "What are you talking about? It wasn't your fault at all. I did everything you did." He slumped against the doorframe, rubbing his butt and wincing. "And he didn't HAVE to use a belt on me -- that wasn't your fault, either, that was HIS."

"Well, considerin' what could've happened...." Little Joe cringed at the thought. "I think we're lucky Pa didn't give us a pocketknife ta cut ourselves a switch." He sighed. "Look, as much as I hate ta admit it, I know I deserved this. I know if'n Pa didn't love me he wouldn't care what I did. But he does love me and so he hasta make sure I start thinkin' before I do something. And well, the lyin' is a big thing. If ya tell the truth yer Pa can help ya. But when ya start lyin' he can't help ya no more. He can't trust ya. An' I want my Pa ta trust me. Thing is I never think ahead. An' this time I really scared him. Same with your Pa. He was darn scared he coulda lost ya all. He hadta do it." He rubbed his backside. "Don't make it easy though. Not on him either. Ya shoulda seen his face just now."

Kurt had been ready to dismiss what Little Joe was saying until he got to the last part. Then he had to admit his curiosity got the better of him. "Logan was ... upset?" he said, not sure yet if he wanted to acknowledge the other mutant as his father any longer.

"You bet he was." Little Joe said vehemently. "When he said you told him ya hated him I thought he was gonna break down. Dunno why ya can't see how much he loves ya an' how much it hurt him ta give ya that tannin'. Jest different is all." He mumbled the last bit.

"Different? What do you mean?" Kurt asked in confusion. He had to admit, when Logan said he loved him before, he'd sounded sincere. No, it was more than that -- he KNEW Logan loved him, even before they came here. He just wasn't sure anymore if he wanted to love a man who would do this to him.

Little Joe was searching for his words, he wasn't big with words like his oldest brother. "A tannin' only hurts on the outside. Well, mostly. It also hurts ta feel the disappointment. An' that's on the inside. But yer Pa's pain's all on the inside. An' that's a worse pain. He hurt cause he needed ta be a Pa. He hurt ta hear ya cry. He don't like seein' ya in pain. But like my Pa he'd rather do this now, himself, than seein' ya really hurt or even killed in another fire or any dangerous situation caused cause ya didn't think ahead. He loves ya too much ta see that happen."

Kurt felt a wave of shame pass over him. Logan did come and try to talk to him, and he'd shut him out. He'd WANTED to hurt the man because he'd hurt him first. Deep down he knew that Logan didn't enjoy punishing him. It wasn't even REALLY his responsibility -- he knew how to live in this time and place and could have survived on his own, leaving he and Forge and Scott to fend for themselves. But he'd taken them on as his own children and was trying to make them a family, with all the good and bad things that included. A tear slipped down Kurt's cheek.

"I think I should talk to my father," he said softly.

Little Joe nodded. "I think ya should," he said sincerely. "He's downstairs."

Kurt didn't teleport down this time. He wanted Logan to see him coming, and to read the expression on the older mutant's face. It could be that after the way he spoke to Logan, he wouldn't want anything to do with an ungrateful, insensitive kid like himself.

He walked slowly down the stairs. Logan turned his head and saw him. His expression was hard to read, but that didn't surprise Kurt. After all, Logan couldn't have known whether he was just coming down to yell at him again. He kept walking until he was standing in front of where Logan sat on the settee.

"I'm sorry for the way I yelled at you, and what I said," he told him earnestly. "I didn't mean it."

Logan nodded. "I know."

"Little Joe explained to me how hard it is being a father, and I guess he's right. You're doing all this for me, and I can't even act grateful that you care enough to try." Kurt bit his lip, trying hard not to start crying again. "And it's not even something you have to do -- I'm not really your son."

Logan got to his feet. He put both hands on Kurt's head and slid them down over his pointed ears to cup his face. "I wish you were," he said, his voice even more gravelly than usual. "But blood aside, as far as I'm concerned, you ARE my son. I love you, Elf."

Kurt gave a watery smile and allowed Logan to enfold him in his strong arms. "I love you, too, mein Vater," he murmured in contentment.

\--

End of part 75

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	76. Chapter 76

Bonanza: Evolution - part 76  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

At supper Ben had just brought up the subject of the meeting of the school board.

"Look, it's quite clear we can't tell them what happened without explaining how they did it and that's something we can't do. So I suppose we'll just have to keep this to ourselves. This is one situation where a lie by omission is a necessity, I think."

"Yeah, I don't really want to see another one of my kids behind bars," Logan said. Forge sank down in his seat a little, knowing well who the FIRST of his kids was to see the inside of a cell.

"Is Pa allowed to go with you to the meeting, Uncle Ben, or is it strictly board members only?" Scott asked.

Ben cleared his throat. "To be honest, if it were just a question of arson I think I would have my son confess. I believe in the law and I believe that coming forward is always the best thing. In this case things could take a different turn, though, and we could have some ... well ... other problems, due to your powers." He took a sip of his water. "It's not strictly board members, especially not in cases like this. I suspect a lot of parents will be present. It would be a good idea if you went along, Logan."

"Fine with me, if this bunch can stay out of trouble all on their own for one evening," Logan said, glancing sideways at the boys. Kurt squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. His butt was killing him now and Logan thought he would get into MORE trouble?

"I usually leave Adam in charge as the oldest and he knows how to deal with any mischief, don't you, son?" Ben looked at his oldest, who was finally beginning to feel like the oldest, responsible Cartwright son again.

"I sure do, Pa. Had more than enough experience." Adam looked at Joe, who wasn't doing much better than Kurt and who carefully held back a sigh which would have been seen as insolence.

"That settles it, if you're alright with it." Ben looked at Logan.

"Of course," Logan agreed. "Adam knows what he's doing." He looked at his own brood. "You three behave yourselves."

Scott tried not to look offended at being lumped in with the younger kids -- back home HE was always the one in charge. But this wasn't home and he wasn't the eldest anymore, he understood that. "Don't worry, Pa, everything will be fine," he assured Logan.

"Ja," Kurt murmured, "I don't think _I'll_ be doing much of anything tonight." He rubbed his butt again and remembered Adam's brief disciplinary session while fishing. He didn't want a repeat of THAT, either.

"Forge?" Logan queried pointedly. The Indian looked up from where he'd been continuing to eat his dinner.

"Mmm?" he replied, trying not to open his full mouth. "Mmf nnk ooo ung."

"Hope that meant 'Yeah Pa, I'll be good.'" Logan smiled wryly.

\--

Ben and Logan left right after supper and as soon as they were gone Adam turned towards his brothers and cousins. "I think you'd all better get to your homework now, there's not much time left before bedtime."

Little Joe started to grin. "We ain't got no homework. Miss Jones forgot. That's ONE good thing that came outta this." He rubbed his backside and thought it was actually the only good thing. He was still on fire. Then he had an idea. "Maybe ya can let us do some more target shootin'."

Kurt brightened. "Ja! At least that's something we can do standing up!"

Scott tried not to chuckle and looked at Adam. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Sure, why not?" Forge agreed.

"Well, there is still light, so I suppose we can. Better get the guns." Adam thought a bit of practice couldn't hurt and even though he also had a bit of work to do after supper he figured it could be combined.

"Ya can all go shootin' all that ya want, but I ain't comin'. I'll be checkin' on Nellie. Ya know she's gonna foal soon." With that Hoss got his coat and walked out.

Adam looked a bit puzzled. Sure, a foaling mare was more important to Hoss, but there was something in the way he'd said it. He shrugged. "Alright, that makes just 5 of us." 

Little Joe was already at the rifle cabinet and was taking out rifles and handing them to the others. "Here ya go."

Forge shook his head and put his back. "If it's okay, I think I'd rather stay with Hoss after all. I'd like to see what happens with Nellie -- it'll be my first time witnessing a birth here."

Scott smiled. He wasn't surprised -- Forge always craved new information on just about anything.

"That's alright, Forge, Hoss and Nellie are in the barn. But it probably won't be tonight though." Adam took his own rifle. "Okay, the rest better follow me."

\--

Forge strolled out to the barn as the others went in a different direction. He didn't mind missing the shooting practice. He knew he needed to know how to shoot, but he didn't plan on making a career of it or anything.

"Hoss?" he said softly as he peeked into the barn, not wanting to startle the other boy who expected everyone else to be gone.

"Hey, Forge." Hoss said without looking up from the mare. "Just checkin' up on her. She's doin' good, ain't ya, girl?"

Forge went over and knelt beside him, stroking the mare's neck. "Good girl," he crooned. "Is this the first time she's had a baby?"

"Nah, it's her third. First two have been sold already. Trained 'em myself. But this one is kinda special cause of the father. We got a new stallion an' he's really something. Just like this lady is."

"I've never seen a horse get born before, just kittens and hamsters," Forge admitted. "It's kind of exciting -- I'll help if I can."

"It's hard work, not the watchin', but I mean for the mare. Foalin' is hard work an' helpin' is kinda tough too. I think ya can do it." He checked Nellie again and shook his head a little. "I'm kinda worried bout her. She shouldn't be like this fer about another few days. It's too early. It may even be tonight. I think I'll jest sleep in the barn. Wanna stay too?"

"Sure, I'd like that," Forge said eagerly. "You think it'll be all right with our fathers?"

"Of course it will. Could you keep an eye on her for a moment? I'll go and get the bedrolls and some blankets." Hoss got to his feet.

Forge continued to stroke and talk to the horse after Hoss left. He was amused to think that for someone who was so terrified of the large animals, he had certainly done a turnaround fast enough. But then this one was hardly in a position to do anyone harm. He couldn't wait to see the baby be born - it would be fun to have a   
little colt around, he thought, and hoped he'd be allowed to help care for it.

Hoss quickly returned with the bedrolls and some blankets. "How's she doin'?"

"No change, but I think she likes hearing me talk to her," Forge replied. He took a bedroll and blanket and made a makeshift bed out of them.

"Yes, they do like that. Talk in a soothing voice and stroke her. She wants to be reassured. Don't you, girl?" Hoss did exactly as he said and the mare whinnied. "Wonder how things are going in town."

\--

End of part 76

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	77. Chapter 77

Bonanza: Evolution - part 77  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Logan stifled a growl with some coffee, downing it in one gulp. The meeting was on a brief break -- some tempers had gotten a little out of hand and voices were raised, and it was decided a respite was needed.

He was glad that he and Ben hadn't told anyone that their kids were responsible for the fire. He believed in law like Ben did, but some of these people sounded as if they wanted to hang the youngsters responsible!

Ben looked around and didn't like what he saw. "It's amazing what normally reasonable people can suddenly turn into. After the break I'll try to address them. Who knows. I'd offer to pay for the repairs myself if that would help, but maybe that wouldn't be very smart. We'll see how things go."

"Yeah, if you offer, they might start to suspect something," Logan said. "I'm all for honesty and law, but in this case I think we should be laying low."

As it turned out Ben never had to address the townspeople. As soon as everyone was seated again, Abigail Jones walked up front and looked at her fellow citizens in disgust. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves. You don't even know what caused it and you're already talking about taking the guilty ones to task. If it is a prank, than the guilty one must have been invisible, because I never saw anyone near the stove. So for all you know it might just be that the stove needed replacement. That wouldn't surprise me one bit, because most things in that schoolroom are secondhand at best. Now all I'm asking here is that those two desks and the stove are repaired or replaced and a few readers. And I know that if we all chip in together that won't be a problem at all. Now are we going to act like little children and try to stick the blame on someone or are we going to be adults and try to solve the problem?"

She looked at them almost daring anyone to contradict her, but being a  
schoolteacher had given her enough time and opportunity to practice on her "look", the one that worked so well on her students now had the same effect on her parents.

"Right. Now Mr. Hamilton, I'm sure that as a banker you can spare a bit of money. And Mr. Cartwright, you have always been more than generous. Just like most of you when there is a need."

"Sure, I'll pitch in." Ben replied and John Hamilton was quick to follow his example, as were most others. Within ten minutes there was enough money not only to replace the desks and the stove, but also to buy new books for the entire school. Ben looked at Logan and smiled. "She's one feisty lady."

"That she is," Logan said with admiration. "She took control and solved the problem. I'd go congratulate her if I wasn't afraid of being fawned over. Ah, what the heck -- I will, anyway."

"We'll both congratulate her. I'm quite impressed with the way she handled herself." Ben was a bit proud as he hired the lady himself a few years ago. She had grown into a wonderful teacher.

They did congratulate her and fortunately managed to get out of there without too much trouble. She had been a little too wound up to do anything else than beam at the praise and glare at the trouble makers.

After about half an hour Ben and Logan were on their way back to the ranch.

\--

"That was a great practice session," Scott remarked as he walked into the house carrying his rifle.

"I'm not surprised you think so," Kurt said. "Did you miss ANYTHING you shot at tonight?"

"Of course I did," Scott replied, looking at him in surprise.

"No, you didn't," Kurt told him. "But that's okay -- between your shooting and Little Joe's, we're bound to win that contest."

"Let's just put the rifles away and do something else. It must be about time they came home and although we CAN practice, I don't want it to look like we're always doing it, that would raise too much suspicion." Adam said, walking over to the rifle cabinet and putting away his rifle.

"I don't know why we have to sneak around," Kurt said, handing Adam his rifle. "You guys are old enough to be in the contest, and if we're WITH you, it should be fine. You could even earn brownie points by being the generous older brothers who are willing to 'babysit' us while we participate in the contest with you."

"Brownie points? Oh I know what you mean." Adam sighed. "Look, Kurt, I know my Pa and he wouldn't allow Joe to participate. In fact Joe already asked him and Pa said no." Little Joe nodded reluctantly. "And so I know you wouldn't be allowed either. Scott and me letting you participate anyway will lead to a LOT of trouble and probably pain for us two, more than for you, so let's just keep this under our hat and think of a plan to get out of here on Saturday without getting caught."

"Is there anything else going on in town that we could use as an excuse to take the boys out?" Scott asked. "Something that our parents WOULD allow them to do?"

"Maybe it doesn't have to be in town -- just something that will take up enough time," Kurt said and snapped his fingers. "Maybe we could say that someone from school is having a chaperoned party at their home -- they do that here, don't they?"

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come to think of it there IS a party, isn't there, Joe?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah, at the Browns. It's a big one too, all the kids are goin'."

"Of course we can't outright say we're going as well, but we can give them the impression we are. I think we're all pretty good at that." Adam looked at Kurt. "Except for Kurt maybe. No offence, Kurt, but you don't lie very well, not even a lie by omission."

"He's got a point, Kurt, so just keep quiet and let the rest of us do the ... omitting," Scott said.

Kurt shook his head in wonder. "Who would have thought that someone would assume YOU were a better liar than I am, Scott."

His older brother chose to ignore that and looked at Adam. "We have another problem if we go with this line of defense," he said. "Forge and Hoss."

Adam looked at the door as if he saw Hoss standing there. "Yeah, I can say a lot about my brother, but he can't keep a secret, so he can't be told, but if they think we're going to the party than they'll want to come too." He sank down in the arm chair. "Life would be a lot easier if they were restricted or something. Damn. Ideas anyone?"

"Not right now," Scott admitted. "Let's hope we come up with something before the contest." He glanced toward Kurt and Little Joe. "Unless, of course, we can call the whole thing off."

"Ha!" Kurt laughed. "You wish, mein brudder! Don't worry, we'll think of a way to keep Forge and Hoss out of the picture somehow."

\--

End of part 77

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	78. Chapter 78

Bonanza: Evolution - part 78  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

For two days no one brought up the party. Life at school had returned to normal. The only thing that reminded them of what had happened were the two ruined desks. They hadn't been replaced yet, but even that would be taken care of tomorrow.

That evening after supper while they were sitting in the main room drinking coffee and cocoa, Adam broached the subject without looking up from his coffee. "You know, there is a party at the Browns' this Saturday. A sort of picnic. It's chaperoned too."

Ben looked up. "And you want to go there"?"

"We were kind of thinking about it." Well, that wasn't saying he wanted to go, Adam thought, so it's not a lie.

"You know the Browns?" Logan asked, looking toward Ben. Scott and Kurt exchanged a glance.

"Yes, I know them. Good people. I'm sure it will be okay." Ben looked at the boys and then back at Logan. "I have to be in town tomorrow anyway, so I'll make a little detour to their ranch and talk to them. I want to make sure the party really is chaperoned."

Adam bristled. "Come on, Pa, I may have done a few stupid things lately, but I'm not a liar."

"I know, son, but I'd just feel better if I talk with them."

"And will they mind ALL the kids going?" Logan asked, thinking of Forge. He wasn't sure if the Browns were amongst those who still hadn't accepted him.

"With the time it's taking for that mare to foal, Forge may not WANT to go if nothing happens by then," Scott remarked.

"Neither will I." Hoss spoke up. "I'm gonna be here when she foals. I promised her."

Adam hid a grin. "You should always keep your promise, Hoss. And I'm sure Mrs. Brown doesn't cook nearly as good as Hop Sing." Inwardly, he was thanking God for this.

Forge came in from outside, brushing off his hands. "She's doing fine, Hoss, but doesn't look to be in anymore of a hurry than she was yesterday. At least she ate something."

"Hoss was just saying he'd be sticking around to watch the birth instead of going to a party at the Browns' if it came down to it," Logan told the handsome Indian. "How do you feel about it?"

"I didn't even know there WAS a party," Forge admitted, then shrugged. "It doesn't matter, though. If she hasn't given birth by then, I'm not going to leave her for it."

Kurt tried not to smile.

"Well, she isn't due until Saturday or Sunday, she just gave us a scare earlier. I'm glad you two are taking such good care of her. And no one is forced to go to a party. I'll have a word with the Browns tomorrow, I'm sure it will be fine." Ben continued to sip his coffee.

Adam glanced at Scott. Now all they had to do was continue to give them the impression they were going without really saying so. Piece of cake.

Scott returned Adam's look, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe the lengths they were having to go to in order to keep from being revealed by their little brothers. Not that he minded participating in the contest, but visions of what could happen to them if they were caught bringing the little guys along were going to give him nightmares until the whole thing was over with.

Adam wasn't feeling any better and he could have strangled his brother for doing this, but instead he just tried to do his best to make sure everything went smoothly, he had no intention to have another run-in with Pa's belt. So he kept up the misleading remarks, telling himself they weren't lies.

A little voice in his head kept telling him all week long that the plan was full of holes, there were too many things that could go wrong and one or even more of them would probably go wrong, but he silenced that voice and by Saturday he was ready for the contest.

\--

Scott couldn't believe their luck. He kept thinking that somewhere during the week, that horse was going to give birth and their plan would be ruined. He could tell that Adam didn't think Hoss would be able to cover for them if he found out about their true intentions, and although he knew Forge would try, he didn't want to involve yet another two people in this fiasco, anyway.

On Saturday morning Joe was almost jumping in excitement. He had been   
practicing all week and the last couple of times he hadn't missed a target once. Neither had Scott for that matter. He was sure that they would win if they teamed up.

Adam was feeling less confident, not because he wasn't sure of his shooting abilities, but he knew there were too many risks and he felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. They had been lucky so far, but he had a feeling their luck would run out.

He had made sure that while they were doing the chores, the horses were   
already saddled and the rifles would be taken out of the rack as soon as Pa left for town. He wasn't sure whether Uncle Logan would go with Pa, but he figured one to be cautious of was better than two.

That afternoon, Logan came downstairs and regarded Adam and Scott. "I'm gonna go with your Pa, Adam, so we'll have to trust you guys to come home from the party on time. Your Pa is probably already telling Hoss and Forge that they're on their own for a while."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they won't leave that mare's side," Scott said.

"We'll be on time and Hoss and Forge will be all right." Adam said with more confidence than he felt.

Little Joe nodded enthusiastically. "Don't you worry ' bout nothing, Uncle Logan. We'll all be fine. Perfect. No problem." Adam wanted to strangle his little brother, for about the sixth time that week, but Little Joe seemed not to notice the dagger looks he was getting sometimes. Not this time though, Adam was just mentally sending him a message to shut up and it worked.

"We'll go and get ready then." Adam said.

Scott tried to control his breathing while he prepared to leave. He hated this 'lying-without-lying' stuff. He hated lying, period. And he wasn't any good at it. The only thing that he figured was saving him from showing it plainly on his face were the glasses hiding his eyes.

"Come on, Scott, hurry up!" Kurt told him excitedly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't rush me," Scott retorted as he buttoned his clean shirt. His hands were shaking. At this rate I'll end up shooting myself in the foot, he thought grimly.

As soon as Ben and Logan had left for town Adam took the rifles outside. "Come let's go." He looked at Scott. "I know you hate lying, believe me, so do I, and if at any point in time Pa asks me a direct question about it, I won't lie to his face, but we have no choice here. So try and stay calm okay? We need to get going now."

Scott nodded firmly. "Yeah, I'm ready, let's do it and get it over with."

There was a *BAMF!* and Kurt appeared next to them. "This is going to be great!" he said, grinning ear to ear. "Hurry up, Little Joe!" he yelled back toward the house.

"I'm here, ya don't hafta yell." Little Joe said with a smile on his face. He was looking forward to a great day.

\--

End of part 78

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	79. Chapter 79

Bonanza: Evolution - part 79  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

They quickly mounted their horses and got on their way. It was quite a ride, about as long as to school and when they got there the contest was about to start, they were only just in time to sign up, for the individuals and the teams.

While the younger boys were bragging and talking excitedly Adam kept looking around to see if he saw any familiar faces. That had been one of his major concerns, but strangely enough he didn't recognize anyone.

Scott glanced toward Adam. He knew what the elder Cartwright was doing, and so far, it looked like he hadn't seen anyone he knew. He wondered how long their luck would hold out there, though. Surely SOMEONE who knew them from Church would be there, and what if the Sheriff himself was overseeing things? He didn't relish the idea of having to pass a lie off with HIM.

"Scott, relax," Kurt told him with a nudge in the ribs. "We're here now, and everything is fine!"

Scott clenched his jaw as he glared at the younger boy. They obviously had different ideas on what status was 'fine' and what wasn't.

The contest started off with the teams and as Scott and Joe were the best the family had to offer when it came to shooting target, they had teamed up and it turned out to be a great match. After the first two rounds they were still going strong, neither of them had missed a target. Adam had missed once and Kurt twice and they were hanging in there by the skin of their teeth.

"Don't worry, Kurt. I've never gotten to the third round at all, so we're doing great. If we end in this one, we'll still be one of the best 8 teams in the area. That's pretty good." Adam wasn't really that disappointed in his own performance, although it was rather painful to see that his baby-brother was out-shooting him.

Kurt was grateful that Adam was being so generous about it -- he'd been worried that he was holding the eldest Cartwright brother back. "I'm having fun," he said, "even if I'm not as good as you or Little Joe or Scott." He'd been really impressed with how well his older brother was doing in his first shooting contest. If it kept   
up, he and Little Joe just might win! Wait until the X-Men back home found out about this!

The third round started out well for both their teams, for a moment it looked like all four of them would go on to the finale, but in the end Adam and Kurt lost out. Joe was jumping for joy as he and Scott made it.

"Can ya believe it, Scott? Adam! Can ya believe it. We made it! Oh boy, wait till they hear about this in school!" He was literally jumping.

Adam shook his head. "Think! Think, little brother. You can't tell anyone in school, the risks are too great that word gets to Pa."

Joe's face fell, but only for a moment. "It's still great though!"

Scott allowed his heart to go back to beating at a normal pace. It was looking less and less like their secret would remain a secret for very long when the contest was over. Maybe Joe would resist telling the kids at school, but how could he stand not telling Hoss or Forge?

Then there was another problem he was noticing. Several of the other contestants -- all adults -- were giving he and Little Joe the evil eye. They didn't seem to like that their competition, a couple of kids, just might beat them in the end. One or two of them were staring at his glasses as if they thought they were somehow helping him shoot better.

Kurt was rubbing Little Joe's arms and patting his shoulders down with the side of his hands as if the other boy were a prize fighter going into the ring. "You're doing great, the two of you are going to win, I can SENSE these things!"

Adam had also noticed the looks and frankly he couldn't blame them. Which adult would like this situation? As the contest continued, he kept a close eye on them, but everything did seem to be in order. No one was drawing a gun or trying to run them out of town. He did decide there and then though that they wouldn't compete in the individual contest. This was as far as he would go.

Right at that moment he spotted someone and his heart skipped a beat. He could kick himself for not having thought of that. Of course the reporter for the Territorial Enterprise would be there. He tried to signal Scott and Joe, but they were too focused on the contest. His mind was working overtime trying to come up with ideas to get out of there as soon as the contest was over. In the meantime, he tried to stay out of sight, knowing that Jim Dawkins knew him. Heck, they'd gone to school together.

"They did it! They did it!" Kurt cried, jumping up and down excitedly. "Did you see that, Adam?" He paused, realizing the elder Cartwright behind him, turned away. As if he were hiding. "Adam, what's going on?"

"We have got to get out of here." Adam tried to motion to Joe and Scott again, but they were crowded by people congratulating them despite their feelings about losing, and officials ushering them away to hand them their trophy and prize money. Adam cringed.

"I don't think we're going to get them away anytime soon." Kurt laughed, watching the attention their brothers were receiving. "I think they want to make some sort of official announcement about the winners."

"I know." Adam groaned and he motioned in the direction of the reporter. "And so does that reporter. We're toast. Pa always reads the Territorial Enterprise and even if he didn't, someone's bound to say something."

At that moment the sheriff of Carson City climbed on a small stage and   
announced the winners of today's shooting competition for teams, Scott Logan and Joseph Cartwright. The crowd applauded and cheered, although some did so with very long faces, and the reporter looked up in surprise. Then he started to scan the audience. Adam pulled Kurt behind the nearest building.

"Adam, give it up!" Kurt told him behind the building. "The reporter has already seen Scott and Little Joe -- you think it matters now if he sees US? Anyway, we're not licked yet. We just have to keep your father from reading the paper, and that shouldn't be too hard."

Adam snorted, but let himself be persuaded. "Yeah, alright, better go and congratulate our brothers then eh?" And he started making his way through the crowd towards the stage, waving at Joe and Scott, who were just handed their prize money, a grand total of $50. Little Joe had never had that kind of money in his hands and was already planning too many things to do with it. He was still jumping and excited and kept holding Scott's hand up in victory.

In spite of his early trepidation about the contest, Scott couldn't help but grin. It was pretty exciting to succeed at a contest of skill in a world he hadn't grown up in. And of course, Little Joe's enthusiasm was contagious. He was sorry that he couldn't tell his Pa and Uncle Ben about their victory -- it would have been nice to see the pride in their eyes.

But that wasn't possible -- in this case, the pride would be replaced with extreme disappointment and anger. And pain, lots of pain.

His smile faded at the thought. How could he have forgotten, even briefly, how much trouble they could be in if this public acclaim reached their fathers' ears somehow?

"Come on, Little Joe," he urged, pulling the younger boy gently but firmly away from their admirers. "We've got to get going."

\--

End of part 79

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	80. Chapter 80

Bonanza: Evolution - part 80  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The four of them made it back in time and could only hope for the best now. They found Hoss and Forge in the barn exactly as they'd left them that morning. Adam smiled his first real smile for the day as he saw the two boys care for the mare.

"Guess it'll be any moment now." He stated.

Hoss nodded with gleaming eyes. "Yeah an' she's doin' fine. I think it might be tonight. An' fer real now. How was the party?" he asked without looking up.

"I guess it was okay." Adam answered, truthfully. "I suppose the two of you are going to stay here all night?"

Hoss nodded again. "Sure are, ain't we, Forge?"

"Definitely!" Forge said. "We've waited this long, and so has she. We're all in this together." He rubbed the mare's neck, casting a surreptitious glance toward the trophy that Little Joe was trying to hide from view under his jacket. He turned his head away and shared a knowing look with Hoss.

Hoss had noticed it too. He knew his brothers well enough to know they had been hiding something from them for days at least. Part of him felt a bit left out, but the other part was glad they hadn't tried to involve him. He had a feeling they were all heading for trouble. He returned Forge's look as if to say 'well at least they're back in time'.

"You guys better hurry up and get changed. It's high time your chores are done." The last was directed mainly at Adam, who blushed a little and nodded.

"Come on, he's right, won't do to rile our Pas." With those words Adam left the barn to get changed, ushering the others out too and Hoss turned his attention back to the mare.

By the time Logan and Ben returned, the other boys had their chores done and Hoss and Forge were still in the barn -- things had started to happen.

"Is there anything we should DO?!" Forge asked Hoss fearfully. Now that the mare had finally begun to give birth, he was finding all his scientific and engineering knowledge didn't really give him as much confidence as a medical degree would.

Hoss smiled at him. "Nature's bin doin' this all on her own fer ages. We're jest a helpin' hand in case of trouble. I checked the foal, it's positioned right, so there shouldn't be no problem." He took an extra blanket. "We'll jest make sure she stays warm, she'll hafta do most of it by herself."

The boys kept a close watch and gave the mare as much moral support as they could, but in the end, as Hoss predicted, she did most of it by herself. Forge was enchanted by the sight of the wet, squirming foal trying to find its feet right after being born.

"That was amazing," he murmured, stroking the mare's nose. "Good girl -- you did great. Just look at him! Or ... her?"

"No, ya was right the first time. It's a him." Hoss answered grinning. "An' a real beauty too. So, whatcha wanna call him? It's yer first, so you get ta pick out a name AND ya get ta help train it."

"Really?" Forge said, grinning widely. "That's outtasight! I'd LOVE to help train him, even if I don't know exactly how to go about it yet." He chuckled, watching the foal push itself up on its spindly legs and take a few wobbly steps toward his mother. "Look at him go! He's ready to boogie already!" He turned to Hoss. "Hey, there's a good name for him -- Boogie! It's an energetic name, and like when I named Groovy, it'll bug Kurt!" He laughed again.

Hoss chuckled. "And if it bugs Kurt it'll be fun fer you, eh?" He watched as the mother started to nuzzle her foal. "It's a good name fer him. Not sure what it means, but it sounds like a fun an' yeah full of energy." He sank back on his bedroll and just watched, fully content with nature.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. The other boys as well as Logan and Ben enjoyed seeing the new addition to the Ponderosa, although Kurt groaned loudly at the choice of name for him. Scott was just relieved that both the trophy and prize money were both safely hidden from their fathers, and no one seemed any the wiser about their earlier activities. From what Adam and Kurt had told him about the reporter, their last obstacle seemed to be keeping the newspaper out of the hands of Uncle Ben at all costs.

And that wasn't easy. To Adam's relief no one had come up to Ben on Sunday in church. He did see Jim looking in their direction, but he didn't come over for a chat or worse: ask for an interview. Ben had been a little surprised when four of the youngsters couldn't wait to get into the church and in the pews. They usually put that off as long as possible. All through service they relaxed, but right after they couldn't wait to leave again. Ben was starting to think there was something up.

Since the paper would be in the mail on Monday and all the kids had to go to school Adam talked Pa into letting him take the kids to school and bring back the mail and supplies. That was step one. He went for a quick coffee at Daisy's kitchen and took out the newspaper. He paled a little: right there on the front page was a big article about the contest, the name Cartwright in the headlines would surely be noticed by a lot of people in town and it only took one to talk to Pa. It was a necessity to keep Pa and Uncle Logan out of town for at least a few days.

He wanted to burn the paper or throw it away, but part of him wanted to keep it and that part won. So at home he hid the paper under his mattress and handed the rest of the mail to Pa, who looked up in surprise.

"No, paper?" He asked.

"No, no paper. Sorry." Adam replied.

Ben shrugged. "Well, maybe Jim couldn't make it today, it'll probably be there tomorrow."

\--

The next day was Kurt's turn. He made a quick teleport to the post office during a trip to the outhouse and picked up the mail, including the new paper. During recess, he and Little Joe went through it carefully to make sure there was no further mention of the contest.

"Okay," he sighed with relief. "This one is safe to give him."

As they came home they handed Ben the mail and the paper. He felt the   
uneasiness amongst the boys, but paid no notice to it. He put the paper away for after supper and opened the mail.

"Hmm, there might be some business for us in Carson. Mark Sunderland wants to talk to me." He explained to Logan. "Mark's one of the owners of the biggest mine in the territory. I hate what those mines do to the country, but Mark's one of the good guys so to say. There might be a lumber contract in it."

At the mention of Carson City and Mark Sunderland Adam started to feel sick, but it seemed that business was all the letter was about and he sighed in relief.

Scott took Adam aside a little while later. "This isn't good, it's too soon after the contest! Someone is bound to say something to him about it!" Not usually one given to panic, Scott couldn't help himself this time, and privately cursed Kurt and Little Joe for getting them into this mess.

"I know. I'm starting to feel closed in. There's the paper, the letter, a trip to Carson City, any casual visit to Virginia City can be disastrous. And the longer we keep hiding things from him the worse it's going to be. I feel like strangling both Kurt and Joe." Adam said grim-faced.

"If it had been just Kurt and Joe in the contest, we'd still be okay, but with me in that newspaper, too, we can't even tell them to turn themselves in." Scott grumbled.

"No, we're all in this. And if I know my Pa, I'm in it just a little more than the three of you." He sighed. "All we can do is go on and pray."

Hop Sing interrupted their conversation with the announcement that supper was ready. With Hoss and Forge chatting about Boogie constantly no one noticed that the other four boys were pretty quiet. They just concentrated on their food. Little Joe was bursting to tell someone about his accomplishment, but since he couldn't, he just kept quiet.

After supper they all sat down to have coffee and cocoa, and the boys did their homework at the table, while Ben read the newspaper.

"Hmm, that's strange." He mumbled and continued a little louder. "Here there's talk of a new telegraph office that they announced in the last issue, but I'm sure I never read that. Strange."

\--

End of part 80

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	81. Chapter 81

Bonanza: Evolution - part 81  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Logan frowned at him. "I don't remember that, either, and I read the paper after you did. Forge read it, too -- he wanted to find out what news people were talking about in these times." He looked over at the young Indian. "Forge, do you remember anything about a telegraph office being mentioned in that last paper?"

Forge looked up from his books. "No sir," he answered truthfully, not realizing how many graves he was digging in the process. "I'm sure I would have remembered that -- Adam and I were talking about telegraphs just the other day, and I said I wanted to see one next time we were in the city."

Adam mentally kicked himself. Why for crying out loud had he talked about that with Forge? He braced himself for the third degree on the paper, but Ben shrugged.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation. I'll ask Jim when I'm in town tomorrow. I like to be up to date on those things. I'm sure you would too, Adam, when it concerns these new inventions."

Adam tried to calm down the racing of his heart. "Yes, sir. Why don't you let me go to town and ask. You said something about some business?"

"Yes, you're right, I'll have to go to Carson tomorrow. Thanks, I'd appreciate that, Adam."

"Could I go with you, Adam?" Forge asked. "I'd be able to see a telegraph there!"

"No!" Scott said quickly, then tried to cover up. "Uh, it's a school day. Adam will be going while you're in school, Forge."

"But this would be educational, too," Forge said, puzzled at why Scott should care so much about it. "And I'd go straight back to school. I'm already ahead in my lessons, anyway."

"Well, Scott, Forge has a point there and I don't think it could hurt, but it's up to your pa, Forge." Ben looked at Logan.

"I actually had some things to talk about with Jim, sir and besides, the telegraph office isn't, um, wouldn't be in the post office anyway." Adam tried.

Ben looked puzzled. Adam seldom called him sir, unless he was in trouble.

Forge realized that Adam was trying to avoid having him along and figured it must have something to do with the secret he and the others were harbouring. He had two choices, either pursue the matter just out of spite for being left out, or let him off the hook.

"Oh well, that's okay," he said with a wave of his hand. "I didn't know you had other things to do. I can check out telegraphs some other time."

Logan shrugged. "Guess that's settled then."

As soon as he could without raising suspicion Adam excused himself to his room. He closed the door behind him and smashed his fist into his pillow. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He sat down in the window and looked out over their land. He knew he was thinking fatalistically, but he couldn't help himself. He knew the truth would come out. Years of experience had taught him that.

"What the hell am I going to do? I have to have a newspaper tomorrow." He sighed deeply. If it was only his own hide he'd go downstairs right now and confess.

There was a knock on the door and Scott peeked in. "Hey Adam, hope I'm not disturbing you." He glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was nearby then turned back to his cousin. "This is getting a little insane, don't you think? I just don't know what to do about it."

Adam turned his head to look at the younger boy. "Insane is right! I'll have to come up with a newspaper tomorrow. No way out of it. And even if I wanted to ask him, Jim wouldn't make me a special issue deleting that bit. Unless we can come up with something now, I think the only thing to do is just come clean."

"Let's not jump into THAT," Scott said with a visible shudder. He didn't think he'd ever forget that whipping in the barn and wasn't anxious to repeat it anytime soon. "There's still one chance. If we get another paper, all we have to do is make sure an 'accident' happens to the front page -- that's the only write-up on the contest. We can pretend to drop it in the dirt or spill something on it -- anything that gives us an excuse to tear off the front page." He sighed. "I know it sounds desperate, Adam, but I'll be honest with you -- I'm scared to confess. And if we do, you can bet Kurt and Little Joe will tattle on us about going out hunting that night."

Adam looked him in the eye. "Well, I know I can take it when we do get caught, but can you? I mean just sneaking out was bad enough, helping Kurt and Joe disobey was even worse, but this is lying and don't tell me that it isn't. I just want you to be prepared for that axe when it finally falls. It will make that whipping we got earlier seem like a few taps."

Scott slumped against the doorframe. He hated feeling this way; frightened, sick, and guilty. Like a criminal would feel if they had a conscience.

"It's not going to be any better if we do confess now," he said flatly. "We already lied by implying we were going to the party." Much to his surprise, he felt tears forming in his blue eyes behind the glasses. He blinked them back quickly, ashamed.

Adam heard something in the voice and realized his cousin was close to crying. "I know, and hey, we might get away with it. I've got the newspaper right here. So....I take it with me tomorrow and drop it in some droppings and it'll be alright."

"You kept a copy of it?" Scott said in surprise, then smiled a little. "I guess because you're proud of Little Joe, huh? You should be, he's a great shot." He paused. "There's no reason to REALLY ruin that front page if you want to keep it -- just tear it off and tell Uncle Ben that it was ruined somehow."

Adam smiled. "It's not just Little Joe I'm proud of, Scott, but yes, I wanted to keep that article. Couldn't have been more proud if I had been in there myself. Alright, I'll tear out this page and will think up a story to tell Pa."

Scott blushed at Adam's implication that he was proud of him. "Thank you," he said, knowing Adam would know what he meant. "And about thinking up a story, it's just too bad that we can't hand THAT responsibility over to Little Joe and Kurt, since this is all their fault. They're leaving us to do all the lying, it isn't fair."

"Just one of the perks of being the oldest." Adam said with a wry grin. "But don't you worry, no matter what happens, we'll get them for this. We're much more patient than they are." He walked over to his bed. "Why don't you get some sleep and we'll deal with all this tomorrow. Don't worry too much." He would do that enough for the both of them.

\--

End of part 81

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	82. Chapter 82

Bonanza: Evolution - part 82  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Something was definitely up.

Logan had sensed a change in the boys the since the night of the party, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The only ones who seemed normal at all were Kurt and Little Joe. Hoss and Forge were fine when they were in the barn with Boogie, but the moment they got around their brothers, they grew quieter, and a lot of surreptitious glances took place, like they knew something and weren't happy with the knowledge. Then there were the two eldest. Adam was speaking to his father with more formality than before, and Scott ... well, Scott wasn't himself at all. He seemed on edge all the time, snapping at his younger brothers and once even at Logan himself. He'd quickly and profusely apologized for THAT little slip-up, but it still wasn't like him to behave that way.

He was frankly worried, and he expressed that worry to Ben as they worked the ranch one day.

"I've noticed the same things. If I didn't know any better I'd say Adam was lying to me, but I can't believe he would." Ben scratched his head. "Maybe he wouldn't lie, but somehow those boys think it's not lying if they hide something from you or just don't tell you or dance around the subject. All I know is that there is something we're not being told and I have a feeling that once we know we are not going to be pleased. Do you want to try and get to the truth or let them dig their own grave in the end?"

"I'd rather they came to us themselves, but it seems like it's been going on for a while already," Logan remarked. He scratched his bristly chin. "Actually, I think it started somewhere around the night of the party -- when Hoss and Forge stayed home. Maybe something happened there?"

"Yes, it did start around that time. It seems to have gotten worse though, as if the planning is over, the deed is done and now they're feeling guilty and covering up. If only we knew." He looked at Logan. "I wouldn't be surprised if the answer was somewhere in that newspaper. That has been bothering me ever since Adam said there wasn't one."

"Let's kill two birds with one stone, then," Logan said. "Probably most people around these parts get the paper, right? We can pay a visit to the house that held that party and ask if anything unusual happened there, and while we're at it, ask the hosts if they still have their copy of that paper."

Ben nodded approvingly. "Good idea. And there's actually some business I need to do at the Brown's too, Frank Brown was interested in one of our bulls, so let's head over there now and try to get to the truth. We're pretty much finished here anyway." He quickly put away the tools and they headed over to the Browns' ranch.

Ben and Frank quickly got to an agreement about the bull and Nancy Brown brought in some brandy to seal the deal.

"I heard you had a party here for the youngsters." Ben asked while sipping his brandy. "Sounded like a big thing."

Nancy smiled. "Well, not really, it was more of a picnic and although there were a lot of kids present, it didn't seem all that busy. It was a nice day actually."

Logan accepted the brandy and took a swig. "We're sorry that Forge and Hoss couldn't come. They'd been standing watch over a birthing mare all week and it looked like the climax was gonna come that day. It did, too -- brand new colt, full of energy."

"Oh, was kinda wondering why none of you were here. The Cartwrights usually don't turn down an invitation to a party." Nancy spoke up.

Ben looked at Logan and then back, he was starting to get angry, but kept it in check. "You mean none of the boys were here?"

Nancy seemed to realize she had just blown the whistle on the boys and felt sorry for them. Frank also realized this, but he felt they had a right to know. "Am I under the impression they told you they were going to be here? Because I can tell you they weren't."

Ben looked at Logan again, seething now. "We've been lied to. Probably implied, but if there's one thing I hate it's dishonesty."

Logan was stunned, and he didn't like that feeling. He'd been fully expecting that something had happened at the party that the boys hadn't wanted to talk about, but the idea that none of them had even BEEN there had never entered his mind.

"Trust me, Ben, I hate it, too," he growled, feeling his animal instincts flaring along with the barely-suppressed need to shred something with his claws. "Even more than that, I hate being made to look stupid, which they ALSO managed to do." He glanced at the Browns and held back another growl. These people were probably thinking they had no control over their kids and maybe they weren't   
far from the truth.

"Believe me, every parent feels like that sometimes. The good thing is we usually all stick together and so we won't let them get away with it. I'll grill my daughter to find out if she knew about this, believe me." Frank tried to sound reassuringly.

Ben was barely able to keep his temper in check as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Oh, they won't get away with it. They're going to regret lying to us." Suddenly, he remembered the paper. If nothing had happened at the party, then that paper must have the clue. "Tell me, Frank do you still have the Territorial Enterprise from last Monday?"

Frank looked up in surprise, not understanding the sudden change of subject. "Yes, I still have it. In fact I haven't even read it yet; there was a bit of an emergency and it's still on the table." While he was talking, Nancy had already walked over and brought them the paper.

As soon as Ben's eyes fell on the front page he knew. He almost threw the paper at Logan. "Look! That clears it up."

Logan took the paper and his jaw dropped. He made a quick read of the article. When he finished, it took all of what little self-control he had left to keep from popping his claws after all and turning everything in the vicinity to splinters. Jaw clenched, he looked at Ben. "Says here that another Cartwright and Logan team were eliminated earlier on," he snarled. "I think we have everything we need to bury them."

Ben nodded with a grim face. "Yes, we do and we will." He looked at Frank and Nancy Brown. "I'm sorry for this. We'd better get going now. I'll be back later this week to deliver the bull."

Within minutes they were on their way back to the ranch, where the unsuspecting boys had just started the evening chores.

\--

End of part 82

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	83. Chapter 83

Bonanza: Evolution - part 83  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Forge was just coming out of the barn after having fed the stock when he saw Ben and Logan arriving home. "Hi Pa, Uncle Ben!" He waved good-naturedly.

"Stay right there, boy!" Logan told him. Forge halted in his tracks, wondering instantly what he had done and coming up with nothing that he could recall.

Logan swung down off his horse and walked over to the Indian, surprising him by embracing him tightly. He pulled Forge back to look down into his wondering dark eyes.

"You're about to become an only child, kid," Logan said with a feral grin, then patted his head and walked away. Forge watched him go, then looked toward Ben. He was suddenly very glad that he hadn't done whatever it was that someone had done to earn those foreboding expressions.

Ben strode over to the barn leading Buck by the reigns. Inside he found all the others except Adam.

"Hoss, would you take care of Buck for me? Oh and Uncle Logan's horse too." He asked his middle son, tight lipped.

"Yeah, sure, Pa." Hoss wasn't sure WHO was in trouble, but someone was in trouble that was for sure. He took the reigns and walked Buck to his stall.

"The rest of you: INSIDE! NOW!" Ben barked. Joe nearly jumped and ran   
out to the house.

Kurt teleported away, beating everyone back to the house.

Ohgodohgodohgod, Scott thought as he hurried past Logan and Ben. They know, somehow they know, and they're going to kill us and then if there's anything left of Kurt I'm going to kill HIM ....

Logan watched them go and looked at Ben. "We gonna wait for Adam? Or do you want to make him a separate issue?"

"Oh, he's a separate issue alright, but for now he'll have to suffer through this with the rest of them. I want him to see what he should have prevented. We wait." Ben walked inside with a thundering look on his face. "Sit." He said, pointing to the settee. Little Joe was already sitting, knowing his father's routine by heart. He had never seen this look though and his bottom lip started to quiver. He was scared to death he would start crying before Pa even began to yell.

Kurt hopped onto the settee and crouched there, his tail curling around him protectively. He was biting down on his lower lip, the tip of one fang showing, as he looked guiltily at Logan.

Scott sat down nervously and gave Logan a pleading look. "Pa, please, I --"

"SAVE it, Scott," Logan snapped. "Let's wait until we're all present and accounted for before we get into this."

"But --"

"Did you hear me?" Logan demanded. "Because if you didn't I can see if a good cuff 'round the ears will help!"

Scott shut his mouth and slumped back against the settee, feeling his eyes sting behind his glasses. Could things possibly get worse?

The tension-filled silence lasted a full ten minutes and Little Joe felt like he was going to burst into tears any moment when finally the door opened and Adam came in. He had already been informed by Hoss and Forge that there was something going on and he had a feeling he knew what. Seeing the looks on everyone's faces told him enough.

In silence he hung up his coat and hat and put his gunbelt on the credenza. Slowly he turned towards his family to see his father pointing at the settee. He swallowed and sat down next to Little Joe. Normally he would have tried to reassure his baby brother, but this time he didn't. He knew it wouldn't help anyway and he was also a bit resentful. If it hadn't been for the youngest boys' blackmail they wouldn't be here at all. He looked up in his father's ice-cold eyes and knew it was going to be bad.

"Well, since we're complete now, I would like to hear the full story." Ben asked, deliberately not saying how much they already knew.

Talk about a trap, Scott thought resignedly. Well, this time he wasn't going to speak up first -- he had no doubts Logan would smack him if he said anything out of turn now.

Kurt swallowed. He didn't know what to say. Did their fathers know or not know what happened? If so, did they know EVERYTHING? The fact that Hoss and Forge were conspicuously absent pretty much proved this was about the contest, but that didn't mean he wanted to take a flying leap into the quicksand of truth. He glanced over at Adam and Little Joe -- maybe they could read their father better and guess what he knew.

Adam felt more than he saw that he didn't have to expect anything from Joe either and he knew it was up to him. It figured. He took a deep breath. "I suppose this is about last Saturday."

"You know perfectly well what it's about, boy, start talking." Ben barked.

Well, that didn't give Adam much information. He decided there and then that only the whole truth would give them a chance to get out of there alive, even if their hides wouldn't be intact. He told them pretty much everything without going into all the detail of the lie at first, but after some prompting he told every little detail about what had happened on Saturday and after that. Everything except for the hunting adventure. He wasn't sure yet whether to tell that.

When he was finished talking he looked down at his hands, not wanting to look into his father's eyes and seeing the anger and disappointment there.

Logan had listened carefully to the story but he suspected there was something missing. Something important.

"Let me get this straight, Adam," he said. "You're telling us that you and Scott decided to disobey your father's order that the younger boys weren't to participate in that contest just because you felt SORRY for them?"

Scott gave an internal groan. It sounded so lame when put like that, and of course, it WAS, since it wasn't anywhere near the truth.

Adam sighed deeply. "No sir." He looked sideways to Scott. "I'm sorry, Scott, it's best to get this all over with now. The night before Scott and I snuck out to go to the saloon, we..." he closed his eyes for a moment. "We snuck out to go raccoon hunting. Joe and Kurt saw us and now they used that information to get us to cooperate." He didn't dare look up anymore.

For a moment there was silence. Ben was too angry to even speak for a while, but when he did they wished he hadn't.

"So in fact you two have been lying for weeks. You've been lying, deceiving, letting yourself be blackmailed, or in Joe and Kurt's case blackmailed yourselves, you've all disobeyed both Logan and me, lied again and again, over the party, the paper. Adam, you even gave me a torn up copy! Did I miss anything? All this because of that first lie. How many times do I have to tell you that one lie leads to more?"

By then Joe felt tears dropping down his eyelashes and Adam wasn't far from it. He didn't even dare to say it hadn't been lying exactly, because he knew better. He had no defense and stayed silent.

Kurt wished he could disappear -- WITHOUT having to come back later. Logan's expression was frightening to behold.

"I'm ashamed of both of you!" he told the two boys sternly. "Kurt, I never would have thought you'd stoop to blackmail. How could you do something like that to someone you've always considered a friend and now a brother?! And as for YOU, Scott, you've been keeping this secret for so long it isn't even funny! I thought you had enough guts to admit when you'd done wrong, but instead you let these two blackmail you into making it all ten times worse! What happened to   
the responsible kid I knew back in Bayville -- did you lose your common sense somewhere during the time shift?!"

Please don't let me cry, Scott prayed silently, even while the tears that had been threatening lingered on the brim of his lids. "I'm so sorry, Pa," he said quietly. "And I apologize to you, too, Uncle Ben. It wasn't just Adam who tried to trick you with the newspaper --we all conspired to keep it out of your hands. Somehow things just snowballed before we knew it and there didn't seem like there was any   
way back --"

"Except telling the truth from the outset and taking your punishment like a man?" Logan countered.

Scott nodded miserably. "I couldn't stop thinking about the last whipping and ... I was afraid."

Logan turned his angry gaze toward Kurt. "What's YOUR excuse, Elf?"

"Temporary insanity?" Kurt said hopefully, then shrank back at Logan's responding glare.

Ben looked at his sons in disbelief and disgust. "I am still shocked that my sons have turned into liars. I would have sworn that my sons wouldn't tell me a lie straight to my face and yet both of you did. And Joseph turning to blackmailing too. Adam, I don't know what's happened with you after college, but right now I don't feel I can trust you. You have let me and your brothers and cousins down. I know they have their own responsibilities in this, but YOU'RE the adult here. You're 21 years old. I should be able to talk to on an equal basis and it turns out I can't. I still have to treat you like a kid, because you too are obviously afraid of coming to me when you've done something wrong. Instead you let yourself be dragged into this."

The tears that had been threatening spilled over and Adam was crying without sound. Joe next to him wasn't much better off.

"Frankly I don't even know what to do about this." Ben said with a voice dripping with disappointment. "But rest assured, whatever it is, it won't be pleasant."

\--

End of part 83

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	84. Chapter 84

Bonanza: Evolution - part 84  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Scott had never been so ashamed of himself in his life. Everything Uncle Ben said was true, he couldn't begin to deny it. He just wished that Adam wasn't being held more responsible than any of the rest of them -- they were all equal participants in what happened. And as for what his uncle said about punishment, what could be worse than what he'd endured last time?

"Frankly, Ben," Logan said in a grim tone, "I'm not so sure we shouldn't get them to cut switches for this one."

Okay, THAT sounded worse, Scott thought uneasily. He wasn't sure what it meant, but if Logan thought it was a step above the belt, he knew enough to be afraid.

Kurt gulped and looked toward Little Joe and Adam to gauge their reaction, deciding to base his own panic-level on that.

Adam felt his throat tighten and for a moment he couldn't breathe, the switch wasn't the worst they could get, but having to cut it yourself, choosing the size and strength, contemplating how it would feel, if Pa would be satisfied, that was the thing that made this so excruciating. Joe was just scared to death seeing his brother's reaction.

As he saw Pa nod approvingly the nausea almost took over.

"That sounds like a fitting punishment for this. To start with." Ben's decision was quickly made. "Boys, get your pocket knives and go cut yourselves two switches each."

Little Joe started to sob. "Please, don't, I'm so sorry, Papa, please."

But Ben hardened his heart. "Go, Joseph." And with a wail Joe ran upstairs to get his knife. Adam followed at a slower pace as if he was going to get a shovel for his own grave.

Kurt teleported upstairs and Scott followed Adam. "I've never had any experience with this," he admitted to his older cousin. "But I think I pretty much know what it's all about except for one thing: Why two switches each?"

Adam sighed. "That's in case one snaps or Pa doesn't agree with the quality. That's what makes this so terrible. There's nothing worse than choosing the right switch, knowing the damage it's going to do." He took a deep breath. "Better get to it." As he walked to his bedroom he turned. "And did you notice that Pa said 'to start with'? My God, how much more does he have in mind?"

And with that he walked into his bedroom to get his pocket knife.

Scott didn't really want to think about what ELSE would happen to them. From the sounds of it, this would be bad enough.

\--

Kurt picked up the knife he was given shortly after it was decided they would be staying with the Cartwrights. Pocket knives seemed to be a necessity in this time. He teleported outside with it, then looked around uneasily. Exactly WHAT was he supposed to do now?

Adam had hurried downstairs, not because he was in a hurry to start cutting switches, but the thinking was killing him. His mind couldn't stop racing. So getting to it sounded like the best option.

"Come on, I'll show you, Kurt." He put his arm around the boy and headed for the backyard. Joe caught up with them and also looked to his brother for advice. Adam wanted to die. He only got the switch once in his life, how the heck was he supposed to know? Then again, he knew about trees and branches. He looked at the willow tree and swallowed.

"I, erm, guess it shouldn't be too thin or too thick. Heavy enough not to snap. And flexible. I think." Adam tried a few branches, feeling them and wasn't sure which ones to take.

Scott came over and hearing Adam's last words, eyed the tree warily. How could something so beautiful inflict pain? He felt one of the branches and winced, imagining how it would feel against his skin. Or would it be skin?

"Adam," he asked quietly, "are they going to do this bare?"

Kurt made a small noise like an animal in a trap.

Adam nodded wordlessly. He had made a decision on the first switch and took out his knife, cutting it off the tree with great precision. He tried to distance himself from the task at hand.

"It doesn't make sense if it's not done bare." Little Joe piped up, still with tears in his eyes. "That's what Pa says."

Scott cut one of the branches that he figured would be suitable, then chose a second one. His face burned as he did so. He couldn't believe he was having to choose his own instrument of punishment. What fiendish adult ever came up with this stuff in the first place? He was pretty sure Ben hadn't invented this idea.

Kurt felt tears threatening as he cut off his own branch. "I guess this one is okay," he whispered. "Scott, do you think --"

"Don't talk to me," Scott interrupted. "I mean it, Kurt. I don't know if I'm ever going to want to talk to you again."

Now the tears DID spill over. "B-But, Scott ... please don't --"

"Don't WHAT?!" Scott turned on him angrily. "Don't blame you for my being in this mess?! Why shouldn't I?! You BLACKMAILED me and Adam both! They never would have found out about our sneaking out if you hadn't done that, Kurt. I'm not making excuses -- I know Adam and I did wrong that night -- but we wouldn't be getting THIS for it and you know it!" He shook the switches in Kurt's face. "You think about that when you hear me screaming, okay?!"

Before Kurt could reply, his brother was stalking back toward the house.

Just then Ben appeared in the doorway, hands on his hips and with a still thundering look. "You can stay out there. We'll be doing this right in the back yard, young man."

Adam had put his arm around Kurt, but knew there were no words to make the boy feel better.

\--

End of part 84

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	85. Chapter 85

Bonanza: Evolution - part 85  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Scott couldn't believe what he'd just heard. The back yard? Surely his Uncle Ben couldn't mean that!

Logan came outside and saw Scott there holding two switches. He walked over and took them from him, examining them for quality. "Look good to me," he remarked. "Now we'll just wait for the others."

"I'm here." Adam said as he handed his father his two switches, avoiding looking him in the face. He still had his arm around Kurt's shoulder. Joe was almost hiding behind his big brother, trying to stay out of sight.

Ben looked at the switches and nodded before handing them back and checking the rest of them. "Good choices. Couldn't have chosen better myself."

Adam wasn't sure if that was meant to make them feel better, but it didn't, that was certain.

"Alright, back to the back yard with you all. March."

Joe practically ran.

Everyone headed around the back. Logan took Kurt's switches as they walked and checked them out with a nod. Kurt wished he could get less strokes for choosing good switches. Exactly how many strokes would they get, anyway? He hoped his fur would cushion him somehow, but doubted it.

Scott felt as though he was walking The Last Mile. He would have given anything for Forge's time machine to suddenly cough into action and whisk them back to their own time. Not that THAT would probably save them from Logan.

\--

Forge peered around the edge of the barn door and watched everyone heading for the back yard. He'd seen them cutting branches off the willow tree first -- what was going on?

"Hoss?" he asked over his shoulder. "What kind of ritual entails ripping branches off a tree and taking them around back?"

For a big guy Hoss could move pretty fast and he was next to Forge before he finished his sentence.

"Oh boy." He groaned. "That can only mean one thing, they're gettin' a   
switchin'. Wonder what they did ta get one. Pa don't usually do that. It has to have been major trouble."

"I've heard of it, but never really knew what it was," Forge admitted. "It's not done much in our time anymore." He bit his lip as he turned back to watch the others disappear behind the house. "Are they going to be okay? I mean, those branches won't ... cut them or anything, will they?"

Hoss didn't want to scare the boy, but he couldn't lie either. "That kinda depends, Forge. A switchin' leave nasty welts and bruises, but if ya cross the strokes ya can draw blood. Don't worry, don't think Pa'd do that." As least I hope he won't, he thought, but he didn't say that out loud.

Forge sighed. "Maybe your Pa won't, but I don't think Logan is all that experienced at administering this kind of punishment. How is he going to know how hard is too hard or whether he can aim that precisely so as not to cross the strokes?" He rubbed his arms as if cold, even though it was a bright warm day. "I'm scared, and I'm not even the one being punished," he admitted.

Hoss put his arm around Forge's shoulder. "Come on, lets go inside. Ya don't wanna be outside right now. Ya can't help 'em now anyway." He guided his cousin back into the house.

Kurt tried to catch Scott's eye, but the older boy deliberately avoided looking anywhere near him. He wondered if he should try to take all the blame and get Scott off the hook, but reluctantly figured it had gone too far for that. Logan would never excuse Scott   
now.

Logan took Ben aside. "I'm gonna be honest with you here, Ben. I've never switched a kid before. I've only been on the receiving end in my OWN childhood."

Ben gave him a rueful smile. "I have done it before, but just three or four times. I've been on the receiving end, like you, though. All I can say is, don't cross the lines unless you're aiming to draw blood. I know George Devlin uses the switch quite often and he usually does. I never did, I give them a good hiding, but I've never wanted to cause them that much pain." He rubbed his nose. "I'm tempted with Adam now, though, but I probably won't. The boys are right, deep down, I'm too much of a softy." He slapped Logan on the back. "Come on, let's get this over with. You'll do fine."

Logan nodded. "Are we gonna do 'em two at a time or make 'em watch? I thought if you wanted Adam to have extra punishment he might go last and have to watch all the others."

"I'd say make them watch, ending with Adam. Want to start with the one who is most scared? I think that's Kurt right now." Ben suggested.

"Yeah, he's looking pretty petrified, isn't he? And with good reason." Logan shook his head. "He's usually a good kid, Ben, I don't want him to start thinking that blackmailing people is a great way to go." He headed over to the kids and focused on Kurt. "You're up first, Elf."

Kurt took a step backwards. "Oh, uh, I'm not selfish. I don't mind waiting --" He backed into Scott, who took hold of his shoulders and pushed him forward.

"You heard the man," the older boy told him.

Kurt cringed. Scott really DID hate him now.

Adam threw Scott a warning look. He was heading for trouble if he kept up this attitude and he didn't want to see the younger boy in any MORE trouble than he already was. He felt awful for Kurt, but had a feeling that his own switching was going to be worse than he'd ever imagined. Pa was still giving him thunderous glares.

Logan took Kurt by the shoulder and steered him toward the nearest tree in the yard. "Brace yourself against that," he told him. Once Kurt had both hands on the tree trunk, Logan pulled the boy's pants and underwear down.

"Please don't," Kurt begged, tears tracking down his face as he looked over his shoulder. "Vater, PLEASE!"

"You brought this on yourself, kid," Logan told him. "You can't hold onto your tail, so you'll have to wrap it around your arm or waist, but make sure you keep it out of the way."

Already shaking with sobs, Kurt made his tail wind around his arm.

Logan dropped one of the two switches onto the ground and stepped close enough to Kurt to place a hand on his back to steady both of them. He drew back the switch.

Kurt heard the whistle and clenched his butt cheeks in reflex a second before the blow landed.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" he cried out involuntarily. It felt like a KNIFE cutting into his skin!

*FWIP!*

Kurt screamed again. Thankfully the blow hadn't struck him where the first one had -- he didn't think he could take THAT resulting pain, this was horrific enough!

*FWIP!*

This time, even Scott winced at Kurt's resulting outcry of pain. He could see from his position that Logan was being as careful as he could be not to land the strokes in the same place. Unfortunately, the reason he could tell was because the lines were visible on Kurt's bottom, where blue fur was being flayed off with every blow.

Little Joe was starting to tremble. He wanted to run, but found he couldn't. His feet were stuck to the ground. When Adam put his arm around him he looked up with a grateful look on his face. He was still scared, but it did help.

By the sixth lick, Kurt was leaning against the tree for support, sobbing. He'd felt his tail loosening around his arm a couple of times, but quickly tightened it. He was afraid if it got in the way, the switch would cut it right off!

Logan could tell that Kurt was nearing the end of his endurance, but while waiting for the boys to cut their switches, he and Ben had discussed how many strokes they would receive and he was going to stick to it.

*FWIP!*

"WAHHHHH!" Kurt wailed. Was this ever going to END?! Why didn't Logan just take his rifle and shoot him -- it would be the merciful thing to do.

"One more, Kurt," he heard Logan say, then the eighth blow landed across his thighs.

"YAHHHHH!" Kurt leapt straight into the air and clung to the tree, his tail swinging free behind him. It brushed against his raw backside, drawing another outcry as he lost his grip and fell to the base of the tree. Logan walked over and helped him up, pulling him against him in a tight hug.

"It's okay, squirrel. It's all over and you're forgiven." He kissed the top of his head. "Let's get you out of the way, but don't go inside. It's Little Joe's turn now."

\--

End of part 85

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	86. Chapter 86

Bonanza: Evolution - part 86  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Logan's words startled Joe out of his shocked state and panic set in. He didn't want to let go of his big brother, but Ben held out his hand.

"Give me the switches, Joseph." The bark was gone, no more thundering voice. Instead there was a dead calm, quiet voice, that was even scarier than Pa yelling. Joe felt a little squeeze in his shoulder as he handed his father the two switches that he'd cut. He didn't dare to speak, afraid his voice would desert him or worse he would start begging.

Ben took the two switches and examined them, taking his time choosing the right one. Finally when Joe thought he'd never decide he threw one to the ground. "You've seen what to do, Joseph, I suggest you do it."

Shaking like a leaf Joe walked up to the tree and faced it. He knew better than to beg, but every fibre of his soul was screaming at him to do something. The only thing he did though was obey. He faced the tree, took down his pants and after a slight hesitation his underwear too, and took hold of the tree with all his might.

Two seconds later his world was pain.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH It was as if his backside had been split in two.

Before he had time to prepare himself mentally for the next one the second stroke landed just below the first one.

He didn't yell this time, although he did yelp and he tried to concentrate on a little bug on the tree following it's path, but it didn't work. His mind was drawn back to the pain in his backside by the third stroke.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Papaaaaaa he cried out and the sobbing started.

Kurt stared at the grass, his arms wrapped around himself, crying softly as he listened to Little Joe's whipping. He hurt so badly, in more than one way. Logan's comfort had been nice, but what he really wanted was Scott's. And right now he didn't dare get anywhere near the older boy. He glanced over at Scott -- his brother's face was almost white as he watched their cousin get switched. He wanted to say something to him, but was afraid to.

Scott's heart was beating so fast, he was surprised it didn't fly out of his chest. Watching Kurt's switching was bad enough, but it was worse seeing it happen to Little Joe. Maybe because he was mad at Kurt, but mostly because Joe didn't have fur protecting his backside, just like himself. The livid stripes that appeared on his bare flesh with every stroke, not to mention Little Joe's outcries, drove home to Scott just how intensely this was going to hurt.

Why was it, he wondered, that he could take a fist-pounding at the hands of Juggernaut, fall off a cliff onto solid rock, be thrown through the air and hit a concrete wall hard enough to crack it, and yet the thought of having his bare bottom switched made the rest pale in comparison?

Adam was torn between wanting to comfort Kurt, even though he realized it was not he Kurt needed, and reassuring Scott, although there was not much to reassure, it was going to hurt. And then a part of him wanted to kick Scott himself for acting like this was ALL the younger boys' fault.

Finally his concern for his baby-brother won though and he cringed as Ben placed the stripes on the boy's bottom with great precision, making sure none of them landed on top of a previous one. Little Joe was sobbing, but just held on to the tree with everything he had.

At the eighth and final stroke he sighed in relief. Ben broke the switch in two and gathered his hard crying son in his arms, rubbing his back and making soothing sounds, no words were necessary between the two. Little Joe knew he'd been forgiven and just leaned his head against his Pa's chest. 

Over Joe's head Ben looked at Logan. "Guess it's Scott's turn now."

Scott felt his stomach drop down to his shoes.

"He's right, come on, Slim." Logan motioned toward the tree. Scott lowered his eyes and walked toward it, handing Logan the two switches as he passed. His father examined them and chose one, then waited while Scott faced the tree and began taking his pants down. He considered going over to give him a hand as he had with Kurt, but had a feeling that Scott was already getting more of a lesson out of this punishment than his younger brother. He decided to wait.

Finally Scott braced his hands against the tree. He tried to focus on the roughness of the bark against his palms and not how there was a breeze wafting across his bared backside. In fact, he was focusing so hard that he didn't hear the whistle and when the switch struck him, it was a shock made of excruciating pain. He'd cried out before he could stop the sound from leaving his throat.

Kurt winced at the sound of Scott's cry, and again at the one after it. He remembered what Scott had told him before this began, and even if he hadn't said that, he would have been thinking about his part in his brother's punishment anyway. How could he not, with the switch descending again and again, Scott breaking down in tears and trying not to yell but having it forced out with each stroke? It IS my fault, Kurt thought miserably and started to sob all over again.

When they reached the last blow of the switch, something unexpected   
happened. Scott shifted position as Logan was swinging and the switch cut diagonally across one of the earlier lines. Scott screamed, and a thin line of blood began to appear on his skin.

"Damn it!" Logan cursed, dropping the switch and bending down to inspect the damage. He didn't think he'd ever hated himself more than at that moment.

Neither did Kurt.

Little Joe stood there with his eyes and mouth wide open, too shocked to do or say anything. Adam wasn't very shocked. He knew it could happen, in fact he remembered from painful experience that it could happen. If it had been him and Pa he wouldn't have been sure whether it was an accident or not, but he felt bad for Scott, because he knew very well how much it hurt.

Ben walked over to Logan and Scott. "It'll be alright, Logan. Believe me. Just make sure you clean the cuts. He'll just have a reminder for a little while longer." He said in a very calm voice.

It took a lot to upset Logan emotionally when it didn't involve fighting an enemy, but from the way Ben spoke to him, but knew his distress must be pretty evident over this. Scott had his arms folded against the tree now with his face buried in them. With his hand still on the boy's back, Logan could feel his body shaking from quiet sobs. He very carefully helped Scott dress, the teenager making a   
pained sound as the material touched his skin. He wanted to clean the cut as quickly as possible, but they had to remain until Adam's punishment was done.

"Come on, Scott," he said gently, taking him by the shoulders and steering him away from the tree.

\--

End of part 86

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	87. Chapter 87

Bonanza: Evolution - part 87  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Ben faced his oldest son. "Alright, your turn."

Adam didn't have to be told what to do and seeing how Scott had fared he wasn't about to make even more waves. He walked over with as much dignity as he could muster and took down his pants. he knew he had it coming and was determined to take this like a man. Without prompting he braced his hands against the tree and waited for all hell to break loose on his backside.

He didn't have to wait too long, a swoosh sound and the first stripe seemed to tear his butt apart. One bit of hide completely gone as far as he was concerned. He managed to stay quiet and just held his breath. Until the next one landed, right below the first as he had seen happen three times right in front of his eyes.

Getting through this without yelling took all his willpower and strength. And he was sure by the end of it his lip would be bleeding from biting it, but staying still was the only thing that kept him standing there. He silently counted. Six. umph escaped from his lips and he bit his lip again and tightened his hold on the tree. Swoosh. One to go, only one to go. Swoosh, very low on his butt, but it was the last and although his breathing was fast and his heart was racing he'd made it without yelling. He let go of the tree.

SWOOSH AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH That one had been so unexpected that he hadn't been able to keep from crying out. And worse, his hands flew back to cover his backside. Before they reached it, he quickly corrected himself and put them back on the tree. He wasn't crying, but he was close and now it seemed he didn't know how many he was going to get. Or maybe he'd miscounted.

Another one followed, right on the crease between bottom and thighs and Adam yelped again, but it was a strangled one. As Ben continued the switching going further down the thighs and upper legs the strangled and muffled yelps and cries continued.

At the last one Ben hesitated for one moment. He knew the last time it had happened he did cross the stripes, drawing blood, but this time he decided twelve was enough and he placed the last one just below the last one just before snipping the switch in two and throwing it away.

"Alright, it's over, son. You may get up now."

"Yes, sir." Adam did so rigidly and pulled up his pants, holding in another cry. He slowly turned around, his face was a strained red and his eyes were a little moist, but that was it.

Kurt admired how Adam had been able to hold back so well when he had so many more strokes than any of them. He wished he could have been as brave.

Scott also felt admiration for Adam, but pity as well. How could Uncle Ben have continued the switching when it rightfully should have ended after eight strokes? It didn't seem very fair, and judging from the way he himself felt after eight, it almost seemed cruel.

"Come on, Scott." Logan put an arm around his shoulders and turned him toward the house. "We have to clean that cut."

Scott's face burned. Great, more embarrassment, more pain. Would this nightmare ever end?

Kurt felt lost and alone as he watched his father and brother walk away. He bit his lip and looked over at Adam. "You've got a lot of guts, Adam. I'm ... I'm sorry I got you and Scott into trouble." He teleported away without waiting for a response.

Adam wanted to reach out to the boy, but was too late. Instead he felt Pa's hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Pa, I know why I got more. I should have known better than to put myself in a position where I can be blackmailed. you've told me countless times that one lie leads to more and still I concealed the truth. And I am the oldest. Instead of doing the right thing and confess before things went to far I let them disobey you and lie to you, lied myself. I should have been the one to stop them. If you don't mind I'd like to go inside now."

"You do that, son." Ben said kindly.

Adam walked slowly back to the house, every step was killing him right now, but he wouldn't give in to his pain until he was safely in his room. He promised himself he'd take this like a man and by God he would.

\--

Scott dug his fingers into the mattress as Logan applied disinfectant to the switch-cut on his backside. He might as well have been pouring lemon juice or some other acid into it -- the pain was enough that it felt to Scott like he was being cut all over again.

"I'm sorry this happened, Scott," Logan told him, pulling a sheet back up to cover him. "It wasn't intentional to cut you."

"I know," Scott managed to murmur. He felt Logan's hand on the back of his hair.

"Try to think things through before you do anything like this again, kid," his father told him. "I don't want either of us to go through this again, okay?"

"'kay."

"Scott, look at me."

The seventeen-year-old turned his head enough to peer up at Logan through his glasses.

"Don't blame the Elf. He loves and admires you so much -- it's killing him to think he's responsible for what happened."

"But he IS!" Scott exclaimed. "Not all of it, I know, but --"

"He blackmailed you, yeah, and that was wrong. He knows it now, and he won't do it again, I'm sure of that," Logan said. "Don't throw away your relationship over this, okay? You two have had something special from the start. I'd hate to see it end." He patted Scott's shoulder and walked out, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

\--

End of part 87

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	88. Chapter 88

Bonanza: Evolution - part 88  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Adam had been in his room, trying to read while lying on his stomach. He knew supper would be ready soon enough and they would all have to come down and sit through supper. He had no idea how, but until he had to he was staying right where he was: on his stomach on his bed, reading a book. Well, not really reading. He was actually thinking about how different it had been after that switching. When he was a teenager he would always need a bit of space after a tanning before making up with Pa, then after college he had been out of it and he had started to make up immediately. This time was different. He had wanted to take it like a man and not cry on his Papa's shoulder afterwards, but the trouble was he was starting to miss that shoulder and those arms. Maybe he wasn't a man yet. He decided to have a talk with Pa after supper.

Forge felt extremely uncomfortable when the call for supper came. He had been sure to be in his room when the others returned to the house, so he wouldn't embarrass them by having to face him right after their punishment. But now there would be no avoiding it, and he didn't know what to say to any of them.

Joe quickly picked one of the cushions from the settee to sit on. It helped. Not much, but it did help. He kept shifting and felt like the stinging would never stop.

Hoss just sat down and started eyeing all the food. He felt sorry for his brothers and cousins, but whatever they did, they brought it upon themselves and here was darn good food, probably about to be wasted because those four would want to hurry through supper.

Logan watched Kurt and Scott as they took their seats for dinner. Scott grit his teeth as he eased onto his chair, his face turning a touch whiter as he did so. Kurt tried to get away with just crouching on his, until he caught Logan's warning look. Then he reluctantly inched his way into a sitting position, letting out a soft squeak when his bottom touched the wood.

For one short moment Adam thought of not bringing a pillow with him, but he decided to swallow his pride. There were times when a man had to use his brains. So with a calm look on his face he took a cushion and sat down, trying to be calm and relaxed, but very careful. He even volunteered to say grace.

"Dear Lord, bless this food which we're about to receive and please give us strength to use our common sense in future and help us try to avoid a mess like we've made of things now." It was his way of saying sorry to his father and Ben knew it. He gently put his hand on Adam's arm and gave it a little squeeze. He knew Adam would come to talk to him as soon as they had a chance to be alone.

After dinner, Scott went straight to his room and shut the door. Sitting down for the duration of the meal had been torturous at best. So was walking. And breathing. He stretched out on his bed and thought about home. What would the Professor think if he could see him now?

He didn't have to think about it long. He'd lived with Professor Xavier long enough to know that he would be disappointed in his actions, but moreover, he'd tell Scott that he should forgive Kurt. Their relationship was more important than this one incident. Pretty much the same thing Logan had said.

Could he forgive Kurt? The agonizing pain in his backside said no, but when he thought about all they'd been through together, he felt guilty. And yet, did KURT think about their past history when he tried to blackmail him? He doubted it.

Joe had been watching the looks and Kurt's unhappy face and he felt really bad for his cousin. But more so he was angry. And he knew only one way to deal with that anger. After Ben and Adam had left for a little walk, probably to make up, Joe stomped upstairs and without knocking went straight into Scott's bedroom.

"I think yer pretty mean. Kurt is really sorry and so am I. Pa always said that once ya've been punished, it's over. No grudges. Well, seems ta me yer holding some pretty big grudges here and yer hurtin' Kurt even more than a tanning ever could. It ain't the Cartwright way. Maybe it's the X-Men way, but if it is, than I don't think I like X-Men very much."

He wasn't thinking straight, but the unfairness cut through him like a knife. He just wanted to lash out at the person who was going against everything he believed in and who was hurting a boy he had grown to love like a real cousin.

"If ya wanna hold grudges, then I hope it makes ya happy!" And he stomped out of the room slamming the door.

"Joe!" Scott called after him, cursing under his breath as he tried to get up quickly, his raw skin screaming at him to slow down. He staggered to the door and opened it. "Little Joe, please come back! I need to talk to you!"

Little Joe stopped, he was still angry and part of him didn't want to go back, but he turned around anyway. "Yeah? Whatcha want?"

"I ... I need to know something," Scott said. "When Kurt decided to blackmail me, was he mad at me for something? Had I done something to hurt him without realizing it? It's hard for me to react to this when I don't know what he was thinking at the time."

"'Course he weren't mad at ya. It was just great havin' something over ya two. It ain't often I got something over my big brother. Guess Kurt felt the same. And no matter how bummed ya are 'bout gettin' caught I bet ya had fun too. Bet yer proud of winnin' the contest." Little Joe said, still looking mad.

Scott nodded. "Yes, I am, you're right. But ... it doesn't mean as much when Logan and Uncle Ben are only ashamed of me for it." He sighed. "I just ... I want to be able to trust Kurt. You seem to know him better than _I_ do these days, CAN I still trust him?"

"Of course ya can. An' he feels real rotten. So I guess he won't do anything to jeopardize that any time soon." Little Joe thought for a second. "An' if ya ask me, Pa and Uncle Logan might even be proud of that, deep down, just not of us disobeying."

Scott smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Little Joe. I guess I'll talk to Kurt and see if we can straighten things out." His backside gave a twinge. "Oh man, just please don't ever get me involved in your crazy schemes anymore, okay?"

Little Joe scratched his head and answered truthfully. "I'll try, but I ain't promisin' any more, cos I never know when I act without thinkin' again."

"Then I guess I'll just have to try harder to resist myself," Scott said. "And in the meantime, I'll talk to Kurt." He groaned as he moved. "Uh ... later, when I'm feeling better."

\--

End of part 88

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	89. Chapter 89

Bonanza: Evolution - part 89  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Aaahhh, a muffled yelp escaped Adam's throat as he turned over in his sleep. He quickly turned back on his stomach again and opened his eyes. The sun was already warming the room and he had a feeling he'd overslept. As quickly as he could, he got up and washed up. Before getting dressed he couldn't resist checking on the condition of his backside in the mirror. 

He swallowed hard. Twelve clearly visible, very angry welts from the top of his backside all the way down to halfway his thighs. They were still very red, with just a few bruised blotches. He cringed. No wonder he couldn't sit down in comfort. Pa really laid into him the day before. Very deserved though, he couldn't argue about that.

He carefully got dressed and headed downstairs.

Forge came in from outside as Adam was coming down the stairs. He looked at him, knowing the older boy had probably awakened stiff with pain, and didn't know quite what to say to him. "Good morning, Adam," he finally managed. "I hope you're feeling bet--um, ah ... urg." The Indian looked away in self-disgust and embarrassment.

"Hey, no need to feel embarrassed. I earned those stripes, fair and square, made up with Pa last night, so all is well. Well, some of the physical remains will last me a while longer, but I can live with that." Adam put his arm around Forge's shoulder. "And how's the foal doing?"

"Great!" Forge said enthusiastically, relieved that Adam was okay and didn't resent him for bringing it up. "Boogie is outtasight -- Hoss is showing me how to train him already! I know he's still really young and all, but I'd like him to get to know me so that when he's ready to ride, neither one of us will be nervous." He paused. "If we're still here by then, of course."

"Well, all I can tell you is that whatever happens you'll have had an unforgettable experience. And that's what counts. No one can take that away from you." Adam said seriously, than he slapped the boy on his back. "I could do with breakfast and you?"

"Definitely! And I know Hoss is starving -- he's still in the barn." He looked at Adam curiously. "Do you know if Scott and Kurt made up? I still don't know everything that happened, but I could tell things were strained between them last night."

"Don't think they did yet." He grinned. "Hoss did tell me Joe stormed up last night to chew Scott out for being mean. He said he didn't hear any knocking sounds or people or furniture being thrown through the room so he figured little brother lived to see another day."

"I don't think Scott would hurt Little Joe," Forge said, although he wasn't so sure about Scott not hurting Kurt after whatever happened between them to get both boys switched.

"Good morning, boys," Logan said as he came in from the kitchen. "Food's about ready -- hope you're hungry." He went to the foot of the stairs and yelled up, "COME AND GET IT!"

"Morning, Uncle Logan." Adam laughed. "Well, that should get Hoss running. Not Joe though." And he was right, within seconds the front door flew open and the boy came charging inside.

"Mornin', I hear that grub's ready?" And Hoss sat down while Adam still chuckled. "Yeah, laugh all ya wanna, older brother, but I'm a growin' boy an' I need my grub."

Scott came downstairs just as Kurt teleported into his chair -- then screamed.

"Elf!" Logan scolded, rubbing his ears. "Damn it, that hurt!"

"Sorry, but I forgot not to arrive sitting!" Kurt whimpered, trying to change position to be more comfortable and not succeeding. Scott pulled out his own chair and carefully sat down, hissing.

"Oh man, I hope this heals fast," he murmured.

"Sorry," Kurt said softly. Scott looked at him and reached out to rub his hair.

"It's okay, Kurt. Well, it's not OKAY, but like I told you last night, I don't want to wreck our relationship over this. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"That's a deal!" Kurt said firmly.

Adam sighed in relief. That sounded more like it. He threw Joe a smile, who looked a bit bashful, but was feeling pretty good about himself, despite the trouble he was in.

"Well, boys, a new day with new chances. Think you can stay out of trouble today?" Ben teased.

"If there's a God in Heaven," Scott said with feeling.

"Same here!" Kurt agreed. "I've had WAY too much experience with painful things coming into contact with my butt lately! I'm ready for a breather!"

"So are we," Logan said wryly. "It's no easier for your Uncle and me, you know. A few days of peace and quiet would be nice."

"Hear, hear." Adam said and Joe just nodded vehemently.

"Well, I hate to bring this up, boys, but Scott and Joe, you two won quite a bit of money with this unauthorized participation in the contest. Can you give me a good reason why I wouldn't make you donate that money to church?" Ben calmly said, as his youngest son's eyes got as big as saucers. Pa wouldn't, would he?

Scott cleared his throat. "Of course you should do what you think is best, Uncle Ben, but I was thinking that YOU should keep the money yourself, as a contribution to our upkeep. Adding four people to your household for a year is an expensive prospect, and there's not really any way we can pay you back financially."

Ben smiled at him. "That's a very mature gesture, Scott, and I appreciate it. It's not really necessary though. With your Pa's help on the ranch and with the round up and the drive, I save out on hiring at least two men. And we'll have to wait and see which of you boys will be able to miss a few weeks from school to go with us." He took a sip of his coffee and a few bites of his scrambled eggs before adding casually. "As for the money, I think you two deserve the reward. You won fair and square in a man's contest. No small accomplishment and your backsides paid dearly for your um mistake. So if your Pa agrees, I'm willing to let the two of you keep it."

Scott looked at Logan, who scratched his chin thoughtfully for a few moments before giving him a grin. "Yeah, I guess it would be okay. Just don't buy any booze or anything else that will get you into more trouble."

"As if I would!" Scott told him, smiling. "Thanks, Pa." He looked at Little Joe pointedly. "BUT I think we should divide the money up equally amongst all of us -- even Hoss and Forge. We can all use extra spending money, and there's enough of it that we'll still have a nice amount each."

Little Joe was too happy to be able to keep anything at all, that the thought to protest didn't even occur to him. "Of course, we'll share! Oh, just think about all the things we could do with that kind of money!"

"Joseph, what your uncle told Scott goes for you too, don't buy anything that could land you in trouble. Don't think I need to list everything, do I?" Ben said firmly.

"No, sir, ya don't, but that still leaves an awful lot to do, don't it, guys?"

"Ja!" Kurt said excitedly. "Does that mean we can go into town and shop?"

"If you want to, but not too long, the chores still need to be done." Ben reminded them while he finished his breakfast. "Better get the day started, you don't want to be late for school."

"No, sir!" Joe almost jumped up from his seat. "And we don't want to leave for school too late either." Thinking he might want to walk part of the way.

The thought of having to rush to school on a bumping horse's back was enough to spur Scott and Kurt into motion. Forge grinned knowingly at Hoss and set about getting ready himself.

\--

End of part 89

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	90. Chapter 90

Bonanza: Evolution - part 90  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The ride to school was no fun at all for four out of the five boys as was the rest of the school day. Joe had never been happier to hear Miss Jones dismiss the class. Finally an end to this long day and even though they still had to ride home, they could go shopping first.

As soon as they were outside he turned around to his brother and cousins. "Where'd'ya think we should go first? I mean we've got so much money I don't wanna spend it all on candy like Hoss probably will."

"Hey! I resent that, little brother, I ain't gonna spend it all on candy." Hoss fired back, but then looked a bit shy. "I already know what I'm gonna spend it on. I'm gonna buy Betsy a new ribbon and then well, now I don't wantcha to laugh at me, but I'm gonna give half of my money to little Jimmy's Ma. She ain't even got money to buy him decent clothes. Did ya see what he was wearin' today? I guess a few dimes are more 'n enough for some candy."

Little Joe looked a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, I know, but I also want to buy stuff for me, ya know."

"Don't worry, Little Joe, I'll give half of my money to Hoss so he can put it with his for Jimmy's mother," Forge offered. "After all, you guys earned the money -- we weren't even there. And there's still a lot left over."

"I'll probably just hang onto mine and not spend any today," Scott said. "That way if anyone needs a loan when the money's gone, they can come to me."

"Well, I'm spending mine," Kurt said, grinning at Little Joe.

"Come on, let's go. Ya wanna go to the mercantile or maybe the livery, ta see if ya can get a nice bridle or something?" Joe asked shakin' his head at the stupidity of the older boys.

"Ja, that'd be great!" Kurt agreed and the two of them headed off. Scott grinned at the other two.

"May as well go along just to keep an eye on them, huh?"

"Yeah, and a LITTLE shopping wouldn't hurt," Forge said. "I might find something I can use with the time machine."

"Not much shops around here though." Hoss remarked. "But in the mercantile there's this book that ya can order from. They've got just about anything ya can think of."

They followed the younger boys at a somewhat slower pace. Joe was already rummaging through dime novels and marbles and firecrackers, which Hoss told him off for. Hoss tried to be casual about picking out a ribbon, but he was having a hard time at it. He didn't know what colour would suit Betsy best and which one would go with her dresses. He was starting to sweat and was about to give in. Going through the mail order book seemed much more appealing.

Kurt and Forge were surprised and fascinated by what they found in the store. Used to modern-day malls with dozens of stores and limitless merchandise, it didn't seem to bother either of them as they browsed.

Scott saw Hoss' dilemma and chose a bright red ribbon. "Go with this one," he suggested. "Almost all girls love red, and it doesn't matter if it matches the dress as long as it draws attention to their hair."

"Ya sure?" Hoss asked as he tentatively felt the material of the red ribbon. "It sure is pretty, ain't it? Would look real pretty in her hair." He took it in his hands and made a decision. "Okay, I'll buy this one. Thanks, Scott. I know this don't sound important to ya, but I ain't good with these things. Not like Adam. Heck even Joe's better at it 'n me." He walked to Mr. Cass to pay for the ribbon and buy a bag of candy.

Scott watched Hoss go, feeling somewhat surprised. Did he come off to the younger boy as someone who knew anything about girls? Jean would have laughed at that back home! Exactly HOW long did it take them to try going out on a date?

Forge stopped by a display of clocks and studied them, wondering if he should buy one just to get the gears inside. There was a window behind the display and he looked up in time to see something that made him do a double-take, but when he looked again, the face was gone.

"You okay Forge?" Kurt asked, noticing his startled expression.

"Yeah," he replied. There was no point in telling Kurt what he thought he'd seen -- he'd probably imagined it, anyway.

Hoss had bought his ribbon and candy and just caught Joe buying a dime novel along with candy and marbles and firecrackers.

"I reckon ya'd better put those back, little brother, Pa won't letcha keep 'm. I won't tell ya to put back that dime novel, but ya better make sure I get to read it too." Hoss had developed a liking to those books.

Joe grinned. "'It was worth a try, brother." He knew his brother pretty well. "Wonder what's up with Forge."

"That ain't none of yer business. Just pay fer this stuff an' lets go. Don't wanna be home too late."

Scott had decided to buy one of the novels as well -- he was curious as to what reading material kids were into here, and Little Joe had looked eager enough to get it. Not to mention something else, and he was relieved when Joe listened to Hoss' admonishment about the firecrackers -- didn't that kid ever learn? He heard them mention Forge and took a look for the younger boy. He was peering out the   
window, a puzzled expression on his handsome face. "Hey, Forge, come on. We have to go in a minute."

"Oh right, sorry." Forge hurried after the others, glancing back toward the window briefly.

"I'm ready, too!" Kurt said, running after them with his arms full.

"And little brother here is ready too." Hoss said while steering Joe away from yet another shelf, this one full of things like itching powder. He shook his head. That boy seemed to forget a little too easily. He almost smiled when he watched the expression on Joe's face when he lowered himself into the saddle. Not that he liked seeing his brother in pain, but at least he couldn't completely forget this quite yet.

Hoss mounted Chub. "Let's go." And they headed for the ranch.

"What's the matter, Forge? Can't you keep up?" Scott called over his shoulder, fighting down the urge to scream from pain as his butt bounced in the saddle again. For some reason, his middle brother was lagging behind, looking over his shoulder as if he thought they were being followed.

"I'm fine, Scott, don't worry about me," Forge said, then added mischievously, "How's that saddle feel?"

"You'll find OUT in a minute if you start getting mouthy."

"Ooooo," Kurt grinned, "Scott likes to make threats he'll never follow up on."

His brother looked over at him next. "And YOU'LL be right after him, kiddo!"

Kurt and Forge laughed, and Forge put aside his concerns that he'd seen movement up on the ridge. It was probably an animal, anyway.

Hoss grinned, it was good to see them joke again. He had feared that Scott would have stayed angry longer, but was grateful to see they had made up. Hoss didn't like arguments and bad feelings. 

"Come on, guys, last one home gets ta muck out the stalls!" He called out. Little Joe jumped ahead. Cochise was one of the fastest horses in the territory and he soon had a lead.

Scott held back -- mucking out the stalls was preferable to adding extra pain to his already-stinging rear end. Kurt made an effort to chase Little Joe, but his own painful backside made him hesitate to go as fast as he could. Forge, on the other hand, felt just fine, and hated mucking out the stalls with a passion, so he spurred Groovy on with his heels and chased after Little Joe as if he'd never before been terrified of riding.

From high upon the ridge a pair of dark eyes followed the young Indian as he caught up with the youngest Cartwright.

\--

End of part 90

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	91. Chapter 91

Bonanza: Evolution - part 91  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Little Joe and Forge crossed the imaginary finish line almost simultaneously. "Hey! No muckin' out stall! Yehaaa!!" Joe yelled. "That's worth a little discomfort ta me. How 'bout you? An' since we're first I reckon we got first pick today!"

"Sounds good to me!" Forge said. "And I'll get started by feeding the stock." He'd found a real affinity for animals since being on the ranch, especially the horses, which was ironic considering how he felt when he'd arrived. But even nicer was that the horses seemed to like him, as well.

While Joe led the horses into the barn, the others rode in. Hoss was last, but frankly he didn't care. "Well done, I'll get the muckin' done, no worry. You all beat me fair 'n square." Hoss said with a big toothy grin.

"You didn't race here did you?" Adam inquired as he came through the door. "You know Pa doesn't like racing."

"Yeah, yeah, well, don't lose yer pants. We jest had a little friendly competition goin' on." Hoss said casually. Little Joe looked surprised at his older brother, he didn't know he had it in him.

"Humph! friendly competition. Well, don't let Pa catch you, or he'll have a friendly competition. A little wager on how long he'll have you on woodchopping duty before you drop."

"I'll help you with the mucking, Hoss, I think we were about equal in losing since I wasn't even trying," Scott admitted. "And if that's true about racing, Forge and Kurt, don't do it anymore. Believe me, woodchopping isn't worth it."

The younger boys almost scoffed at Scott for being chicken but then reconsidered -- after all, he ought to know about woodchopping and neither one of them wanted to give up extra sleep to get up early. They got back to their chores obediently.

Adam chuckled and softly said to Scott: "Well, you're really learning how to get them to behave! Good job." and continued out loud, "Anyone bought anything special or did you all spend it on candy?" He looked pointedly at Hoss, but Hoss chose to ignore it.

"I bought all sorts of stuff, Adam." And Joe started to list most, not mentioning the dime novels though, knowing his big brother would go into lecture-mode about decent reading material for a boy his age.

"Sounds like money spent well." was Adam's response with a touch of sarcasm.

Scott wasn't as experienced as Joe in what would earn which reaction, so he looked at Adam and told him about the novel he'd bought. "I thought I'd check one out, since both Little Joe and Hoss seemed so interested in them."

Little Joe rolled his eyes, not believing how anyone could be as stupid as to tell his oldest brother about buying a dime novel, not to mention telling him about Hoss and him looking at them.

Adam sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, it figures that they're interested. It's sensation, gun fights and loose women. I read a few before I went to college, but Pa doesn't really like to see us read them." Then he threw Joe a look.

"Pa never said we couldn't either. So there!" Joe retorted.

"I know, but it's not really something you should be reading." Adam turned back to Scott and Joe let out a sigh. "Ah well, it's entertaining, but not as entertaining as a real novel, I'd rather read Charles Dickens or Shakespeare. The only real book I can get Joe here interested in is Moby Dick. But really, that's the only one." As he passed Scott on his way back to the house he whispered, "I would be interested in reading it though, when you've finished."

Scott grinned and gave him a nod. "You know, I didn't really think about it before, but I guess a lot of authors of what we call 'classics' in my time are still alive, and we might actually be able to read about them in newspapers or hear them lecture if they travel nearby. That would be amazing."

Logan opened the front door and looked out. "I see a lot of standing around and not much chore-work being done, hint hint!"

"Sorry, Pa, we'll get back to it," Scott said and gave Adam a wink before going back to work.

Adam grinned and walked back into the house. His chores were done and he was about to take a long bath. The day been long and soaking his tired, aching body would do him a world of good. Hop Sing had already filled up the tub for him and he took some of the special oil to pour in and stripped.

He lowered himself into the tub, sighing as he felt the warm water. He'd asked Hop Sing not to make it too hot, knowing how painful that was on the welts, but this warm, oily water was just what he needed. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

\--

"I'm done, guys, I'm going in!" Scott called out later and went into the house.

"I'm about done, too, in more ways than one," Kurt said, brushing hay off his pants. "You coming, Forge?"

"In a minute, Kurt," his brother said. "I just want to visit with Boogie for a few minutes."

Kurt shook his head, grinning. "You're too attached to that foal, man. You know he won't even be fully grown by the time we leave?"

"I know, but I can't help it," Forge admitted with a helpless smile. "He's got me hooked."

"See you inside, then!" Kurt teleported away and Forge fanned the air for a moment before going out to the corral to visit Boogie.

\--

Little Joe practically ran upstairs with his new bought things. He couldn't wait to start reading that new novel, but he realized it would have to wait until after supper. He quickly washed up and bounced back down the stairs.

"Boy, am I hungry!" He exclaimed, causing his father to laugh. His youngest wasn't known for his appetite.

Logan chuckled. "I'd say something about shopping building up an appetite, but from experience with Kurt and Scott, I can safely say that teenage boys never need an excuse to eat their weight three times a day."

*BAMF!* Kurt appeared at the table, fork and knife in hand. "I'm here and I'm starving! What's for supper?"

Logan laughed out loud at that. "You'll find out soon enough, Elf, but first we have to get everyone to the table. Where are Scott and Forge?"

"I'm right here," Scott said, coming downstairs. "Want me to go get Forge?"

"Yeah, thanks Slim."

Scott went outside and saw Forge in the corral, standing by the fence, peering off at the trees in the distance. "Hey Scout, what are you looking for?"

Forge jumped visibly and put a hand to his chest. "Geez, Scott, you scared me. Uh, I just thought I saw something out there, but when I looked again, it was gone. Are there other large animals besides deer around here?"

"Bear maybe. We can ask inside, it's time for dinner." Scott helped the other boy climb over the fence and they went inside. Forge cast one last look over his shoulder before pushing the door shut behind them.

\--

End of part 91

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	92. Chapter 92

Bonanza: Evolution - part 92  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Adam was the last to reach the table, but when he did, he felt refreshed and ready to take on the world. Supper looked great, and after saying grace they all dug in.

"How was your day, boys? Anything special in school?" Ben asked.

Joe groaned. "School is always boring, Pa."

"I wish you felt differently, but I hope there wasn't any trouble." Ben went on and Joe denied that.

"Just boring history. Wish I had history like Scott, Kurt and Forge. They're learning by being here." Joe dreamt about traveling through time, having adventures, anything to avoid sitting in stuffy school rooms.

Kurt laughed. "Ja, we're learning by being here, but we still have to go and sit in your school, don't we?"

"Uncle Ben," Forge said thoughtfully, "are there any Indian encampments around here?"

Logan looked at him in surprise. "That's a weird question to come out of the blue."

Forge shrugged. "I was just wondering."

Ben smiled. "Well, actually there are. Or rather is. We've got a Paiute tribe here. A tribe of fishermen and hunters. We're actually quite friendly with them. Adam used to be very friendly with the chief's son, Young Wolf, weren't you, Adam?"

Adam blushed a little. "Yes, I was."

Ben explained. "The Paiute are friendly, they won't hurt anyone unless in self-defense, like most Indians, but you will always have to be careful. In time of a crisis they will see us for what and who we are: white men who steal their land. So I wanted to protect my son." He looked at Adam pointedly. "Plus this young man used to sneak out to meet his young Indian friend at night to go raccoon hunting. And well, I don't have to tell you how I feel about that." Adam blushed a little more and squirmed in his seat.

"Then we've got the Bannock, a little further though, this is not really their area. The same goes for the Soshone. But we do occasionally see them. Does that answer your question?" Ben had a feeling it didn't.

"Pretty much, yes," Forge answered. There wasn't really anything more than his uncle had told them before when the subject of Indians had come up, but Forge had wondered if he'd forgotten anything. It looked like it was entirely possible that the face he'd seen in town and again up on the ridge HAD belonged to an Indian, but what kind he didn't know. And maybe it didn't matter, so long as they kept their distance.

Hoss noticed Forge had something on his mind, but thought it was better not to ask now, so he kept quiet and concentrated on his food. That wasn't hard for him, Hop Sing had obviously caught some rabbit, and he was enjoying every single bite.

"Pa, I reckon this here is the best ole rabbit Hop Sing ever made." Hoss said, not taking the time to swallow his food first. "Now, if'n we had apple pie an' cream fer dessert, I'd be the happiest rancher's son in the area."

"Hoss, don't talk with your mouth full." Ben softly chided, deciding he would really have to do something about the boy's table manners.

Logan tried not to chuckle. He was constantly having to admonish Kurt to mind his manners, even back in Bayville. The memory was barely there before he realized that Kurt was no longer in his seat. A furry blue hand reached past his shoulder and picked up the bowl of potatoes. "ELF!" he exclaimed automatically. "We've been over this before! All you've gotta do is ASK!"

"I thought I'd save you the trouble by 'porting over," Kurt said, blinking innocently.

Logan took the bowl from him. "Back to your chair," he said.

Kurt teleported into his seat, wincing briefly. Logan proceeded to pass the bowl over to him.

"That's how civilized people do it," He told the boy.

"Yes sir," Kurt replied, accepting the bowl.

Adam chuckled and finished his supper. At least HE knew his manners. "I think you've got your work cut out for you with those kids, Pa, Uncle Logan. Need any help?"

Ben turned his head and raised his eyebrows. "I remember you throwing an apple core on the floor only yesterday afternoon. You didn't even see me glaring at you and just continued reading. I'll ask for your help when I think you're ready to give it."

Adam bristled, but remembered the apple and kept quiet.

"See?" Kurt said triumphantly to Logan. "Even _I_ didn't do that!"

"No, but I'm sure Adam hasn't walked across the top of the table while food's been on it, like a certain acrobat I know," Logan pointed out. "If you're ever in doubt as to how to behave at the table, Kurt, just follow your brothers' example. Scott and Forge are perfectly well-behaved and ... Forge, what are you doing? FORGE!"

The Indian had suddenly leapt into a standing position and was staring at the window. He didn't hear Logan at first, but the shout got his attention and he jumped. "Uh, yes Pa?"

"Why'd you spring up like that all of a sudden?"

"Uh," Forge rubbed his butt and smiled feebly, "rheumatism?"

Logan put his hand over his face, shaking his head. He gave up.

\--

End of part 92

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	93. Chapter 93

Bonanza: Evolution - part 93  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The next morning Hoss woke up very early. In fact too early to his taste and he tried to get back to sleep. After about half an hour of trying in vain he decided to get up and get the day started. Maybe it was a good idea to have the chores done early. He got up and walked to the water basin to wash up and shave. He hadn't been shaving for long, but recently he couldn't put it off any longer. Joe had been starting to tease him with his fuzzy chin and one morning he had decided to take the plunge. On one hand it made him feel like a man, but on the other hand it was something that took up valuable time and it seemed so pointless. The hair just kept coming back.

When he was finished he went downstairs, snitched some biscuits from the kitchen, dodging the swat with the spoon that Hop Sing aimed at his backside and nibbling, he went to work.

Forge looked up as he saw Hoss approach. "Hi Hoss!" He grinned. "Boogie was just lapping some milk out of my hand and his mother didn't even try to kick my head in!"

Hoss' mouth fell open and he dropped a piece of the biscuit he was eating. "Didya sleep here? It's 4 in the morning!"

Forge didn't want to tell Hoss that he hadn't slept much due to strange nightmares. "No, I didn't sleep here, I just woke up and decided to check on Boogie. Are you the only one up yet?"

"Well, I thought I was, but I reckon yeah, who would be stupid enough ta be up at this hour. On a Saturday of all days." Hoss had a feeling there was more though. "Boogie doin' well? Ain't had problems with 'im I think."

"He's terrific! If there's any problem it might be that he's a little nippy, but that might just be him trying out his new teeth." Forge rubbed the colt's neck and stood up. "I've about finished my own chores -- want a hand with yours?"

"Not that I can't manage, but it's nice ta have someone ta talk to while yer workin'. Why don't we go and bring fresh straw and feed ta the corral? It's on my list an' it's a nice job ta be doin' right now." Hoss suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Forge got to work on gathering straw to bring outside. "I think it's going to rain later this morning," he remarked as he looked up at the gathering clouds. "The air kind of smells like it, too."

Hoss grinned. "Yer startin' ta think like a real rancher, Forge. Yer right, it's gonna rain alright. We'd better get this over with."

About 15 minutes later they headed for the corral with a wagon load of straw. Hoss was humming a bit and in a pretty good mood. "Wanna try an' drive fer a bit?"

Forge grinned broadly. "Really? Sure!" He accepted the reins and followed Hoss' instructions on how to keep the horses moving straight and steady. The last thing he wanted to do was lose any of the hay, or worse, topple the whole load, so he concentrated very hard on the task at hand.

"Yer doing fine, Forge, yer a natural with horses. Just relax." Hoss was amazed how well the boy handled the team. "Heck, even Adam didn't pick it up this quick."

Forge grinned teasingly over at Hoss. "At least I'm not embarrassing my ancestors anymore, huh? They were probably turning in their graves at seeing a Cheyenne run away from horses!"

Hoss laughed. "Yeah, I reckon they did." They neared the corral. "Ah we're there, ya think ya can stop the team?"

"Well, if I can't, they'll probably stop themselves before hitting the side of the corral, right?" Forge joked, then got down to the business of trying to slow the horses down to a standstill. At first he wasn't sure they were responding, but finally he felt the change in momentum and they gradually stopped moving.

"All RIGHT!" Forge cheered, startling the horses enough that they shifted position and he had to grab the side of the seat. "Oops!" he chuckled.

Hoss slapped him on the back, almost sending the boy flying. "That was mighty good fer a first time." He jumped off. "Come on, let's get to it."

Forge was glad to work up an appetite as he helped pitch the hay off the wagon and he was starting to wonder what might be for breakfast. He stood up at one point to brush hair from his eyes and looked over at Hoss. "I've got several things planned today; I just have to decide what to do first!. I want to spend time with Boogie, of course, but I also thought I'd work on my shooting practice. I guess Scott and Kurt are both pretty good now, but I haven't been practicing much since I've been busy with Boogie. And I thought I'd see about rigging a couple of hydraulic systems -- maybe steam-powered, since there's no electricity -- that would save some time with a couple of the more back-breaking chores around here." He grinned. "I'll have to be careful though, can't invent something too far ahead of its time."

"Ya sure one Saturday is enough fer ya?" Hoss chuckled as he finished up the work. He didn't really understand what hydraulic systems were, but he reckoned anything Forge could come up with to help with the chores was a great improvement and would get no argument from him. "Seems ta me ya need to relax more. Well, if'n we don't get back soon I'm gonna plumb starve. I need my breakfast."

"Looks like we're done here anyway, and I'm hungry, too," Forge admitted. "Let's go back and get washed up." He looked at his dirty hands. "I don't think Uncle Ben would let me anywhere near the table looking like this!"

"No, ya can bet on that." They climbed back on the wagon and headed back to the house. "Ya know? I can already smell the bacon and eggs. I really can."

As they rode off a small figure appeared from behind the bushes and watched them go. Dark, curious eyes full of questions. She wondered how an Indian boy could be so at ease with these white people. What did they do to him to get him to work for them like that and not even seem sad?

\--

End of part 93

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	94. Chapter 94

Bonanza: Evolution - part 94  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

It looked like everyone had plans for that Saturday. Scott was going to start off by reading some of the novel he'd bought, Kurt pestered Little Joe into going swimming with him, and Forge was only having trouble deciding which of his plans to go with first. With the rainy weather threatening, he decided logically to take care of the shooting practice first, since he might not be able to do it later.   
He took his rifle and after promising Logan several times that he'd be careful, he headed out to the practice area.

\--

She watched him shoot the white men's weapon and didn't understand. Why did he stay if he had a rifle? If she was a captive and had a rifle, she'd use it. Finally she couldn't contain her curiosity anymore. She looked around to see if anyone else was there and then silently approached the area, staying out of sight by using the bushes for cover.

"Pssstt, boy." She tried to get his attention without coming out of hiding.

Forge stopped -- had he heard something? Maybe his ears were still ringing from the rifle shot. He looked around. "Is ... anyone there?" he asked tentatively, hoping he didn't receive an answer.

"I am here," she said a little louder, still afraid to be detected by anyone else. Too many stories about encounters had made her wary of the white man. Carefully looking around her, she got to her feet so he could see her.

Forge started at the sound of a female voice, but the sight of the one to whom it belonged took his breath away. An Indian girl! She wore a doeskin and soft-looking moccasins, her long jet-black hair tied in two braids that framed her pretty, inquisitive face. He was so surprised that he didn't even notice it was starting to rain lightly.

"Hello," he said. "My name's Forge."

"F-Forge?" She looked puzzled. "That's not Indian name. Strange name. My name is Saratucci, daughter of Winnemucca, Chief of Paiute."

Forge smiled. "Hey, I think I remember the Cartwrights mentioning you! I'm staying with them -- that is, my friends and I are. We come from ... another place. Really, really far away from here."

She liked his smile. It was a true and honest smile, but she didn't understand his words. "Friends? My father friends with Ben Cartwright, but not want live there. Not work for Ben Cartwright. Indian only work for white man when captured." Saratucci's dark eyes looked him over from his feet to his dark hair. "You not look captive."

"I'm not! They were just nice enough to give us a place to stay while we're here. And I do the work because, well, I'll get my butt kicked if I don't." He grinned sheepishly.

Saratucci was shocked. She knew she should have realized this, but her father always spoke highly of Ben Cartwright. To think he would actually beat a poor defenseless Indian so he would do his work for him was just unthinkable and still, this Forge said so himself. She made a decision. "You should meet Saratucci's father, meet your own people. Not own tribe, but own people. Why not come with me now?"

Forge could hardly believe what she was saying. He had the chance to meet and mingle with REAL19th century Indians! Maybe they weren't Cheyenne, but they were a heck of a lot closer than he'd come to his heritage than he ever could in Bayville. What a learning opportunity!

His conscience nagged at him, saying that it would be best if he ran home first and asked permission. But what if they said no? Or worse, what if Saratucci didn't wait for him? Anyway, hadn't she said that her father was friends with Uncle Ben? He'd be safe enough.

"Okay." He smiled, then looked at the rifle, wondering what he should do with it. Leaving it on the ground wasn't a good idea, but he figured walking into an Indian encampment bearing a weapon wasn't a smart idea, either.

Saratucci eyed the rifle. "Better leave rifle here, or give to tribe as present. Father will like present."

Forge swallowed. As much as he would have liked to please both Saratucci and her father, the rifle didn't really belong to him. It was his while he was there, but when they went home to their own time, it would be left behind, so really, it was just on loan.

"I can't," he admitted. "It doesn't belong to me, so taking it would be stealing." He carefully took the ammo out of the rifle, propping it up against the nearest tree. He put the bullets right next to it. There, at least that way it wouldn't fall over and go off and hurt someone.

"Okay." He smiled at the pretty Indian girl. "Let's go."

She gave him a bright smile, glad to be able to help the boy. She hoped her father could figure out what had happened to him to make him happy about his situation. "It is not far." They rode off and like she said, soon they could see the contours of the little village on the horizon close by the Truckee River. Saratucci pointed. "My tribe."

"Far out," Forge whispered, his gaze slowly sweeping the Indian village. Teepees, real teepees! Dark-haired men, women, and children dressed in buckskin or doeskin or other such animal hides, with feathers adorning headbands and necklaces of teeth, feathers, and claws around their necks. Very few rifles, but a lot of bows. He wondered if he could actually learn how to use one.

"Saratucci!" said a young male voice from nearby. "You brought a white man here?!"

Forge turned and the teenage Indian boy who'd spoken did a double-take.

"He ... he is Indian?" he gasped.

"Yes, he is Indian and we are going to see my father. He has been captured and beaten by the white men, so you leave him alone, Dumb Owl." Saratucci snapped at the young member of the tribe.

"It is Night Owl, Saratucci, and you know it, but I am sorry. Night Owl did not know." The boy was obviously not happy with the situation.

"It's nice to meet you, Night Owl," Forge said and extended his hand. The other boy regarded the outstretched hand warily, then ignored it entirely.

"Your father has been looking for you," he told Saratucci. "He will not be happy that you have been out alone near the white men."

Something tingled at the back of Forge's mind about what Saratucci had said earlier -- he'd been too preoccupied with Night Owl's arrival to pay much attention. Did she say he had been captured and beaten?! He knew he'd better clear THAT up right away. "Um, Saratucci, there's something I should --"

"There is our chief now," Night Owl said and Forge's words died on his lips.

\--

End of part 94

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	95. Chapter 95

Bonanza: Evolution - part 95  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

"Saratucci, why you leave camp? How I ask tribe to listen if own daughter will not?" Winnemucca looked very much the exasperated father, but before Saratucci could answer the Chief saw Forge. "And who is Indian boy? What tribe? You bring enemy in tribe?"

"No, father, this is Forge. I rescued him from white man. Ben Cartwright not nice as father says. He captured Forge, hold him prison, beat him." Saratucci was enraged.

"Ben Cartwright, you say? But he honorable man. Not like other white men." Winnemucca said surprised.

"Um, sir?" Forge ventured, not sure how to address this obviously important man. "I think your daughter misunderstood something I said. I'm not a prisoner of the Cartwrights -- I'm a guest. And they don't beat me ... well, except when I misbehave." He felt his cheeks heat up, wishing he didn't have to talk about this in front of Saratucci and Night Owl.

Winnemucca's face didn't betray his bemusement. "Sounds like Ben Cartwright. Daughter sometimes not think through before acting. She lot like youngest son of Ben Cartwright I believe."

Saratucci was blushing. "I am sorry, Forge, but I still not understand why you live with white men. You not have family?"

"What daughter means is: how come you are not with your tribe? And which tribe you are from?"

"I-I'm Cheyenne," Forge admitted. "But I've never lived with my, uh, tribe. I've always lived in what you know as a white man's world."

Night Owl snorted. "So he is Indian in skin only. Probably not even know how to shoot arrows."

Forge's blush deepened. He couldn't exactly argue THAT point.

"Night Owl will hold tongue or do extra watch for week." Winnemucca glared at the young Indian before addressing Forge again. "You not always lived with Ben Cartwright. You only came a little while ago. We know."

Forge nodded. The Indians were sharp, and he didn't want to lie to them, but he doubted they'd believe the truth, either. "Yes sir, you're right. We've only been here a short time, and there's a chance we'll be here for as long as a year."

Night Owl looked like he wanted to say more, but wisely kept quiet.

Winnemucca almost smiled. "You need come back here, learn about your people before go back. Important to learn about heritage. Saratucci and Young Wolf teach you ways of tribe."

Forge remembered that Young Wolf was another friend the Cartwrights had mentioned. Logically, he knew he should thank them politely and then go back to the Ponderosa, but the idea of actually living with the Indians for a while was intriguing. Winnemucca was right -- it was important to learn about his heritage, and here he had an opportunity no other Indian in modern day could ever hope for.

Before he could reply, he felt someone touch his hair. He looked up in surprise to find a woman with a kind smile looking at him tenderly. "So handsome, polite ...," she said, then gave Winnemucca a pleading look. "Chief Winnemucca, you know husband and I have no children. Our teepee is empty all these many seasons. Let us have boy. We will love and raise by our ways." She glanced at her husband hopefully for his support.

Her husband looked almost as pleading, but Winnemucca had some reservations. "That could bring war between Paiute and white men. Lot of braves killed. All because you have no children."

"Indian boy belong with Indians," the husband said. "White men no go to war over Indian boy."

Forge could easily see his friends and the Cartwrights coming after him, but also knew the man had a point. Few others in town would care less about what happened to him. He felt kind of sorry for the couple who were asking for him -- they seemed nice, and it was flattering to be wanted for a change.

He mentally slapped himself. Get a grip, Forge! Being flattered is okay, but actually considering their offer was ludicrous!

"You want stay here? Become Indian? Or want go back Cartwrights?"   
Winnemucca asked Forge.

"Please, Forge, you have to stay with us. We have fun. Saratucci promise." Saratucci put her hand on his arm and her eyes begged him to stay.

Forge put his hand over hers. It was soft like silk. Her eyes were hopeful, encouraging. She wanted him to stay. And he really wasn't ready to leave her yet.

It was crazy. Impossible. Ridiculous.

"I'd love to stay," he told her, smiling.

"Then you go with new Paiute parents." Chief decided and walked away.

Saratucci threw her arms around his neck. "I so happy you are staying. I will teach you."

Forge couldn't help but grin happily. She was hugging him! And her lips were really, really close to his own ....

"I can't wait to start learning," he told her softly, his own arms encircling her.

"Princess teach inside," the woman who would be his new mother said firmly. "Rain now. No get sick."

Forge hadn't noticed that the rain that had followed them from the Ponderosa was more than just a little sprinkle now -- he was getting wet.

"Okay," he said, reluctantly releasing Saratucci and giving her a shy smile. In the back of his mind he knew he should do something about alerting Logan to his new situation, but he figured he had a good couple of hours before they started to miss him, anyway.

\--

End of part 95

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	96. Chapter 96

Bonanza: Evolution - part 96  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Saratucci followed them inside their teepee, not wanting to let her new-found Indian friend alone. She helped his new mother make lunch, preparing snake and all sorts of grains and nuts to eat.

"Is good food, Forge. You like, I know you like." She assured him.

Forge accepted the food and tried it. It WAS good. He nodded and smiled. "That meat is really different -- what is it?"

His adoptive mother, whose name he now knew was Little Rabbit, held   
something in front of his face proudly. It was a snake's rattle.

Forge went pale.

"Is something wrong?" Saratucci asked, worried he might be sick. "Maybe you eat too much white man's food. Now good Paiute food make you all better."

Snake. He'd swallowed snake. GROSS!

But the way Saratucci was looking at him made his disgust fade away. She was so sweet and kind and was easily the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He'd probably eat dog poop if she presented it to him with that smile.

"I'm sure it will," he managed to answer her, and ate more of the snake.

"You not look like it is good. You drink, help make taste go away." She gave him a cup filled with a reddish liquid. "Not worry, it is juice from fruits. Not strange, not snake."

Forge drank the juice gratefully. "I thought it was just me," he chuckled. "So snake doesn't taste good to anyone?"

Little Rabbit smiled at him. "Used to it. Good now."

He took another sip of juice. He heard a horse whinny outside and thought of Groovy and Boogie. The weight of his abrupt decision began to hit him and he became afraid. He'd said he would stay here -- how could he do that? Logan would never allow it anyway, he'd want him nearby so he could protect him from the dangers of these times. But that was obligation -- he knew Logan didn't really consider him on the same level as he did Scott and Kurt. He wasn't an X-Man, and they weren't really a family. Even back home he was out of place, after missing twenty years with his parents, they hardly knew each other.

"Forge all right?" Little Rabbit asked in concern. "Look troubled."

He forced a smile. "I'm thinking about my friends. They'll worry about me. I'll have to tell them where I am -- that I'm okay."

"Won't they make you stay with them?" Saratucci asked worried. She didn't want to lose her friend. "Maybe send message not go self?"

"They won't make me stay -- they can't," Forge said, although deep down he wasn't completely sure. Logan had no real hold on him, but then he WAS the only one who knew how to operate the time machine or could do any work on it. That alone might be enough for them to keep him there. And he really couldn't see staying away completely ....

"I'm going to have to go back once in a while," he explained. "Not for long, but to reassure them I'm still okay."

"But they will stop you from coming back." Saratucci was getting upset. He may have said he wasn't being held prisoner or beaten, but she wasn't so sure. After all, that was what he had said first. "Well, if you have to, Saratucci come too."

"That would be great," Forge told her earnestly. For one thing, the Cartwrights knew her, so they wouldn't think he'd taken complete leave of his senses when he told them what happened, and secondly, she could help convince them that it would be good for him right now to do this.

"Wait rain stop," Little Rabbit told them. "Then go." She put her hand over Forge's softly. "Come back soon?" she said hopefully.

He smiled. "I promise," he told her.

"Will not let him stay, Little Rabbit. Take back with me." Saratucci said with great determination, using her father's tone.

\--

Logan frowned as he saw the boys gather around the table. It was time to eat, but Forge hadn't come back from shooting practice. Not even when it started raining. At first he figured the kid just got caught in the rain and would be back soon enough, but it had been too long for that now. He walked over and stood by the table.

"Before you all get started, have any of you seen Forge? I can smell he's not in the house, and I've already been out to the barn."

"Wasn't he going to practice shooting?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, and I never saw him come back. His rifle's still missing from the cabinet, too."

Ben looked at his oldest son. "Would you go and see if he's out there, Adam."

"Sure, Pa, I'll be right back, he probably just forgot the time." Adam got up, actually pretty glad for some reprieve, and put on his coat.

As he went to the back of the house it was quite obvious that Forge wasn't there. He scanned the area, looking for signs and tracks, but there were no tracks on the ground. The rain had pretty much washed away anything that might have given him a clue. He shook his head, damn foolish boy, and started to head back, when he noticed something against one of the trees. As he walked over he saw it was Forge's rifle, with the ammunition next to it. Almost as if it was removed on purpose. If he had been taken by surprise the rifle would be lying on the ground with the ammunition still in it, this was deliberate. He picked up the rifle and the bullets and rushed back to the house.

"Pa, Uncle Logan." He came in calling out. "He's not there, but his rifle was. Not lying on the ground, but leaning against a tree, ammunition removed. It's as if...as if he run away or something."

"Run away?" Kurt said in surprise. "Where would he GO?"

"Exactly," Logan said. "He doesn't know anybody here except us, and the time machine is here." He headed for the back door. "I'd better start looking for him."

Scott and Kurt were getting to their feet as well when the front door opened and Forge came in.

"Uh, hi everyone. Sorry I'm late," he said, standing aside to allow Saratucci to enter. "Some of you know Saratucci already."

"Wow!" Kurt said in amazement. "A real squaw!"

Scott elbowed him.

"What's going on, kid?" Logan asked Forge, glancing between he and the girl.

Forge met Logan's eyes. "Saratucci has invited me to stay with her tribe for a while, and I've accepted."

\--

End of part 96

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	97. Chapter 97

Bonanza: Evolution - part 97  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Ben stood up and looked at Saratucci. "I don't understand this, Saratucci. Does your father know this?"

Saratucci nodded. "Father know. Father decide Forge get Paiute parents.  
Learn Paiute way."

"Sara, you can't do that. Forge HAS a family. Right here. You can't take away a boy from his family." Ben didn't understand how his friend could have made a decision like that.

"Forge Indian, Indian belong with own people. Forge new family now." She soften her tone. "We will take good care, Ben Cartwright."

Logan listened. Logan nodded. Logan walked over to Forge and picked him up bodily, flipping him over his shoulder as he headed for the stairs.

"HEY!" Forge cried, struggling uselessly in the iron grip. "Put me DOWN, Logan!"

"Not until you've come to your senses, boy," Logan said grimly. "This is the craziest thing I've ever heard of and you're not leaving this house until you can think straight."

"You're telling ME about thinking straight?!" Forge yelled indignantly and pounded hard on Logan's back. "Put me DOWN right now, I MEAN it!"

"Hey, knock it off!" Logan landed a rapid series of solid whacks to Forge's upturned backside.

Saratucci was enraged. "Hey! You leave Forge alone. He not do anything wrong." She ran after them and started pulling on Logan to get him to stop. "Young Wolf and Winnemuca will hunt you and scalp you, white man!"

Ben had jumped up and grabbed her, encircling her waist with both arms. "Stop it Saratucci, Logan is Forge's father and he has every right to want his son to stay here." He told the struggling Indian princess.

"F-father?" She stopped struggling and looked at Forge with hurt in her eyes.

Logan put Forge on his feet, but held fast to his arm. The teenager gazed at Saratucci apologetically.

"It's not like that, Saratucci," he said. "He's not my biological father, but he's pretending to be while we're here."

"Forge," Logan warned.

"What?" the boy demanded, staring at him. "It's not like the Paiute are going to go around telling all the townspeople that we're not really related!" He turned back to the girl. "My friends -- Logan, Scott, and Kurt," he pointed to each of them, "we came here unexpectedly from another time, over a hundred years in the future. I'm an inventor, and I'd made a device that brought us here. In a   
year, it'll automatically transport us back, but in the meantime, the Cartwrights have taken us in and are helping us pretend we fit in here." He took Saratucci's hand. "I know it's all hard to understand, but it's the truth."

Saratucci was still hanging in Ben's arms, feet dangling and her eyes went wide, then she started kicking to get free. "You lie! You lie about being beaten, about family, about everything. You bad person!" And that last word was punctuated with a hard kick to Ben's shin and he dropped her to the floor.

She immediately jumped up and made a spur for the door.

"NO! Saratucci, wait, PLEASE!" With a surprising burst of strength, Forge wrenched himself from Logan's grip and ran after the departing girl. He caught her hand in his and held onto it. "Please, please, listen to me! I didn't lie! I never said I was beaten -- you just assumed that's what I meant! I even told you I get punished when I do wrong, and that's the truth! I didn't lie about my family,   
either -- these people are my FRIENDS, but we've had to pose as family here in case people figure out we aren't from this time. I know I didn't tell you about being from the future, but God, would you have believed me? Do you believe me NOW?" Tears spilled down Forge's cheeks as he looked at her imploringly. "There's more. I'm a mutant, and so are my friends. We aren't even accepted in our OWN time, but if they knew about us here, they'd probably burn us at the stake or something."

Kurt made a small noise and Forge gave him an apologetic look before turning back to Saratucci.

"No matter where I go, I'm always a freak. Even back home ... I've time-traveled before and because of that and being a mutant I never fit in. Not with humans and not with other mutants. When I was with your tribe ... it was the first time I was ever accepted unconditionally." He bit his lip. "I wanted that so much. I never   
knew how much until then."

At first Saratucci struggled against his grip on her hand and didn't want to listen, but as he continued to speak she calmed down. She felt his pain and for some reason knew he was speaking the truth. She didn't understand it, but she knew it was the truth.

"What is mutant?" She asked with a little tremble in her voice.

Forge was so relieved that she'd stopped running he was afraid anything he said might make her take off again. "A mutant is someone born with the X gene," he explained. "It's something in their blood, their physical make-up, and it gives them unusual powers." Forge sighed, and for once he wished that his own power wasn't so ... physically-altering. It was bound to frighten, maybe even disgust   
Saratucci to see his arm change, and he was reluctant to show her for that reason. "People who aren't mutants either hate or fear us because they don't understand."

He wasn't making things any clearer for the girl. She looked at him with questioning eyes. "X gene? powers? You mean strong? Or you mean like the gods? But Saratucci not fear you or hate, just sad."

"Each of us has different powers," Forge tried to explain. "Logan has a healing factor -- he was actually born in this time, and has lived well over a hundred years because his body heals itself and doesn't age at the same rate as others. Kurt can teleport -- he can will himself to be in any other spot within a two-mile radius and suddenly he'll be there, without walking. Scott has force beams   
that come from his eyes -- he has to hold them back with those glasses." He sighed. "And me ... I'm like a mutant tool box." He took a step back and held his arm off to the side so that it wasn't close to her anymore. He allowed it to change into his bionic tool so she could see, then changed it back to normal again. "That's why my codename is Forge -- I build things, put them together using that   
part of me. Things that most people can't even imagine, let alone create."

"If he can think of it, he can make it," Scott said. "He's a super-genius."

"Yeah, well, if I'm so smart, how come I ended up hurting her?" Forge said sadly, looking at Saratucci with regret.

Saratucci has been listening with growing amazement and when he showed her his arm her first instinct had been fear, but there was nothing about this boy that she feared and she had wanted to reach out to touch his arm just when he brought it back to normal. "You strange. Strange like medicine man. Medicine man powers too. Big powers. Talk to gods. Is respected elder. I am sad because you needed here. You not can live with Paiute. You go back home. Not fair on Little Rabbit to be her son for short time only. She needs son for always. But you can visit till you go, can you not?"

Forge tried not to let fresh tears show how disappointed he was. He bit his lip and nodded. "Yes," he managed to murmur. "I wish ... I wish things could be different. I wish I could stay here, in this time, and still send the others home."

"Forge," Kurt said in disbelief, "you don't mean that. Never to go home again --"

The Indian shook his head and looked at him. "It's YOUR home, Kurt. Not mine. Mine was in the seventies, and I can't get that back again. I never felt comfortable in your time." He looked at Saratucci with longing. "But I think I could ... here. With the Paiute."

"And what happens to the 'you' in the future if you stay here?" Logan asked. "You might not even get born, kid, and then you'd probably just disappear from ALL times. You can't do it, Forge, and that's it."

"But Forge can visit the Paiute often while he's here." Ben offered. "I think he can learn a lot about his heritage from them. It will be good for him."

"Yeah, of course," Logan said and rubbed Forge's hair. "You can visit anytime you want."

Forge wiped his eyes again and nodded. "I'll visit you. Often," he told Saratucci. "Tell Little Rabbit how sorry I am." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Forgive me," he whispered.

Saratucci in turn brushed his cheek with her hand. "Not anything to forgive. Life like that. You come and see Saratucci and Paiute, and you always in heart."

\--

End of part 97

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	98. Chapter 98

Bonanza: Evolution - part 98  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Logan was worried about Forge. After Saratucci left without him, he had refused to eat, and instead had gone out to the barn to be with Boogie. No one had seen him come out since. Logan knew he was still in there because he stuck his head out the door and checked for the boy's scent every so often. He wasn't taking anymore chances on losing him -- what happened earlier had come far too close.

He sat down on the settee and put his head in his hands. "Ten more minutes and I'll have to go out there after him," he said to Ben.

"I think that's a pretty sensible thing to do anyway." Ben looked at Logan, putting his coffee down. "I hope you won't mind me saying so, but the two of you need to talk, maybe do something together. Looking at Kurt and Scott I can see they've really accepted the situation of you living as a family and they love you, know they're loved and in a way really see you as their Pa, but Forge obviously doesn't feel that way and he needs it."

Logan sighed. "I'm not good at the heart-to-heart stuff, Ben. I haven't been a father for years the way you have. I've been their teacher, yeah, and their friend. I've stood beside them in battle, held them when they cried, patched up their wounds, held their heads when they barfed ... hell, I guess I HAVE been a father to them!" He shook his head. "But not with Forge, he was on a whole different page. He only came over once in a while, and only when he had a new   
invention to share with us. The time he was there was entirely taken up with that. He struck me as a pretty independent kid, and I guess he's had to be. The kids find him strange because of when he grew up and how smart he is, and the adults mostly treat him as one of them. If he'd grown up normally and not been caught in that time-warp, he'd be 40 years old. Yet he's still a kid, physically and mentally, and it's hard to remember that sometimes."

"He reminds me of Hoss. Hoss has always been big and people tended to treat him accordingly. Expecting him to talk perfectly at three. When he was ten people expected me to have him working on the ranch fulltime, just because physically he could. But he was just a little boy at heart, wanting to play. Needing to play. In fact he's still only 17 and in need of a bit of fun, fatherly correction and discipline and a hug now and then. Same as Forge. Right now, Forge is a kid in desperate need of a hug from his Pa. Even if you're not his real father. I mean, I could go and talk to him, but he needs a father, not a friend. He needs to know you love him like you love the others. He needs to know he belongs with you."

Logan nodded. "What happened earlier just about broke my heart, Ben. I had no idea he was feeling that way. To think that he's felt so isolated that he could see no other way to belong to something other than staying in the 1800s after we leave ...." He shook his head and stood up. "I have come to love that boy, Ben. Now more than ever. I may live on a physical level and he on an intellectual one, but we're both solitary creatures learning just how much we need a family. I want to give him that security, so he doesn't feel the need to go looking for it with strangers. Does that make any sense?"

"That makes a lot of sense. Of course learning about his heritage is important, but that's not the same as family. You go tell him exactly what you feel. Honesty works with kids." Ben gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything he said earlier only shows he does love you, just isn't sure you feel the same."

"Then I'll make sure he knows I do, and right now." He headed for the door and paused to look back. "Wish me luck -- I'm gonna need it," he said, and left the house.

"Good luck." Ben watched him go and sat back. He knew his friend didn't need luck. All he needed was to open up a bit to the boy. He took another sip of his coffee and returned to his newspaper.

\--

Logan found Forge sitting in the corner of Boogie's stall, his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around them. His chin rested on his knees as he watched the colt with a forlorn look in his eyes. He looked like he'd been there for hours.

Although Logan wasn't a religious man, he said a short silent prayer as he entered the stall that he wouldn't screw this up. "Hey kid," he said and went over to sit next to him. Boogie's mother edged closer to her colt, not very happy at Logan's presence. Apparently she was used to Forge being there.

Forge didn't respond to Logan's arrival and the man gave an internal sigh. He'd just got there and already the kid was going to make this tough for him. Admittedly, though, it likely wasn't deliberate.

"Why didn't you let me go?" Forge muttered. "I could have lived with them, stayed here ... it could have worked."

Or maybe it WAS deliberate.

"You know as well as I do that it wouldn't have," Logan told him. "What if you're staying here messed up your being born in the future?"

"So what? Why should I have more than one lifetime? At least the one I'd have had would be happy."

"If I try and think about the paradoxes and what might happen if you aren't there in the future to send yourself back here, I'm gonna get a headache, so I won't even try," Logan told him. "I came out here to tell you that you don't need to go looking for a new family. You've already got us."

"You didn't want a family, Logan. We were wished upon you." Forge picked up a piece of straw and twirled it between his fingers. "And you sure as hell didn't want ME. You hardly know me."

"I've gotten to know you since we've been here, but I obviously didn't know enough. I didn't know how lonely you were, and I'm sorry." Logan sighed. "We're a lot alike, you know. We're both loners who became that way due to circumstances beyond our control. We both grew up in a different era. Think about it, Forge. You were born in the 1960s -- I was born in THIS time. If you feel like a fish out of water in the twenty-first century, how do you think I should feel?"

"I never really thought about it," Forge admitted.

"Maybe neither one of us knows where we belong time-wise, but then again, maybe the timing isn't that important. The important thing is being with people who love you, no matter where -- or when -- you are." He slid a strong arm around the boy's shoulders. "I love you, Forge. I don't say words like that lightly. I may not know you as well as I do Scott and Kurt, but I know you well enough to love you. And we'll get closer, the longer we're together. If you give me a chance to be your father."

"I ... I don't know ...," Forge said uncertainly.

Logan took the boy's chin in his hand and turned his head to face him. "And here's something else. Even after we go home, I ain't letting you go. Like it or not, you're going to come live in the Institute with us and stay part of our family. Because that's where you belong."

Forge's eyes filled with tears and he allowed Logan to pull him into a warm embrace. "It's gonna be okay, son," Logan assured him. "I promise."

\--

End of part 98

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	99. Chapter 99

Bonanza: Evolution - part 99  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

At supper Hoss noticed the difference immediately. He didn't know what had happened, but it was like a different Forge. And still the same. He had a feeling he and Uncle Logan had talked and that made him happy. Forge had been so unhappy when he returned from the camp.

It even gave him more of an appetite than usual and he dug in. "This sure is good stew, Hop Sing. Hmmm rabbit stew. All this tension today gave me an appetite."

Adam grinned. "Hoss, EVERYthing gives you an appetite."

Hoss looked sheepishly. "Yeah, I reckon yer right bout that, older brother."

Logan chuckled at the brothers, then cleared his throat. "Ben, I wanted to ask you a favour. I think you know that Forge and I need some time alone together, something we're not going to get here. Would you mind if he and I went camping for a day or two and Scott and Kurt stayed here?"

"Mind?" Ben smiled at them. "Far from it. It would be my pleasure. I think it's an excellent idea."

"Oh Forge, yer gonna have so much fun." Joe said excitedly. "I always love goin' campin' with my Pa. He does that every once in a while. Just with one of us. So we all get our special time. It's really great."

Forge blushed a little -- he'd been surprised and pleased when Logan had asked if he'd be interested in the trip. His only concern was that Scott and Kurt might feel left out. He looked in their direction hesitantly.

"Wunderbar!" Kurt enthused. "I think it's a great idea! You probably haven't been camping since you were a little kid, if ever."

"I hope you both have a great time," Scott said. "And don't worry about things here, Pa -- we won't cause Uncle Ben any problems."

"I'm sure you won't." Ben said, hiding a grin. Those boys would probably stay out of trouble for a while. They still had trouble sitting down without pain. "And I think we can think of a few things to do too."

"Thanks, Ben," Logan said and ruffled Forge's hair. The teenager grinned gratefully at his family. Now he could look forward to the trip without guilt.

"Why don't you boys go bed down the horses and I'll make sure we've got some cocoa and cookies when you're ready. maybe Adam can play his guitar for us and sing." Ben suggested.

"Yes, sir." Joe jumped up and headed for the door.

"You know you don't have to ask that twice, Pa." Adam said as he too got up.

The boys got busy and took care of the horses. "I didn't know you could play guitar, Adam, that's cool," Scott told him.

"I don't think any of US has any musical ability," Kurt admitted.

"Actually, I took piano lessons when I was a kid," Scott confessed. "But I gave them up. I never wanted to take them -- my mother made me, and then she got too busy with my younger brother to make me keep up with them."

"No one had to force me. Marie, Joe's ma, taught me and it was a special time for us both. It was the first thing that brought us closer together. Joe gave the final push when he was born." Adam was almost lost in the memories.

"Yeah, well, in modern times there aren't many little boys who'll willingly sit at a piano when they can be outside playing ball or in front of the tv playing video games," Scott chuckled. "I'm sorry about it now, of course -- maybe I'll take it up again sometime."

"Remind me to buy earplugs first thing when we get home," Kurt murmured to Forge, who nodded.

"Oh, but you won't have to wait until you're home. We've got a piano here. It's not in full view, but it's there. When we're having a party at the Ponderosa the cover comes off and we play." Adam was suddenly excited. "I'll show you when we get back in."

Little Joe groaned.

Kurt and Forge both hoped that Adam would forget about the piano by the time they got back inside -- neither one of them was going to mention it, and they had a feeling Little Joe wouldn't either.

"We're back!" Kurt announced. "Is there hot chocolate?" He sniffed the air appreciatively. "Mmm, there is!"

"Yes, hot chocolate for boys. Boys sit, drink, have cookie. Hop Sing make chocolate chip cookies you like so much. Sit, sit." The Chinese cook ushered them to the main room.

"Aw, Hop Sing, yer the best." Joe said warmly as he took a cookie from the plate.

Hoss was already eating. "Huhmm Hm really good."

"Thank you, Hop Sing," Scott said and gratefully drank some hot chocolate.

"MmMmMmph!" Kurt nodded as he chewed happily.

Forge found he was hungry now, so he was glad for the snack and nodded shyly at Hop Sing in gratitude.

Hop Sing looked around, content to see everyone enjoying his work and only slightly muttering left the room. He enjoyed complaining and mumbling, but seldom meant it.

Ben got up and poured a brandy for himself and Logan and after a moment's hesitation poured a third glass. "Adam, I thought you'd like to join us."

Adam looked up in surprise. Even though he had lived in Boston for four years on his own and hadn't spent every Friday and Saturday evening sober, ever since he'd got home he had only drank maybe three brandies. "Thanks, Pa. Yes, I could do with one."

Kurt watched Adam accept the brandy. "How old were you when you were   
allowed to drink for the first time, Adam?"

Adam thought about it for a moment. "That is a long time ago. I was 16 when Pa allowed me my first beer, but only one beer."

Ben smiled. "Yes, I seem to remember you breaking that rule a few times. He was allowed one beer and only when accompanied by me or an adult I had approved of. So that wasn't very often. And later sometimes half a glass of wine at dinner. In fact Hoss already had his first beer too."

"I don't think I drank whiskey before I went to college."

"I have an idea that there are things you wouldn't like me to know about those years." Ben smiled mischievously and Adam had the decency to blush.

"Just in case any of you get any ideas about booze -- don't," Logan told his sons. "I can drink from now until doomsday and will hardly get a buzz out of it because of the healing factor, but people without that factor can end up doing really stupid things."

"Yes, Pa," all three of them chorused, then laughed.

"I think they're making fun of me," Logan told Ben wryly.

"I think you're right." Ben chuckled. "And don't get me wrong, my boys aren't really allowed to drink, well, Adam is, within limits." The last was said with a pointed look at his oldest. "But Joe isn't and Hoss is only allowed one beer when I'm there. I know there are folks here who don't care what their youngsters do, but I do. I have been a sailor long enough to know what alcohol does to men. Many a deckhand didn't know he was going to be a deckhand until he woke up in the middle of an ocean after a night of drinking."

Logan's boys stared at Ben in amazement. "Really?" Scott said. "You mean people got trapped into servitude and didn't realize it until they sobered up?"

"Worse than that," Logan said. "They often got trapped into marriage as well."

Kurt held his cocoa more tightly. "I think I'll stick to hot chocolate for the rest of my life!"

\--

End of part 99

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	100. Chapter 100

Bonanza: Evolution - part 100  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The next morning Hoss was mucking out the stalls bright and early. With   
church ahead and a free afternoon he didn't want to have to worry about   
chores. He had plans for the afternoon. Well, more like hopes. He hoped he could persuade Betsy Sue to go for a buggy ride with him. He hadn't even asked Pa yet, but he didn't want the others to hear him ask. He was working up courage for both questions.

"Guten tag, Hoss!" Kurt said as he walked into the barn. "I've got to clean out that disgusting chicken coop today. I've decided the only way I like chicken is fried or roasted. How's the colt doing?"

"The colt's doin' fine. Forge'll fret 'bout everything, jest like a mother hen, but really, everything's fine." Hoss grinned. "Yeah, yer right, I ain't a fan of chickens either, but roasted or fried..mmm any day. But better not put it off, makes it worse."

"Ja, I guess you're right." Kurt made a face, thinking of the job ahead of him. "I envy Forge -- he and Pa left so early they're probably up in the hills setting up camp by now."

"I'm just happy for 'em. They need some time." Hoss put down his rake for a moment. "Forge was really unhappy an' when they come back, you'll see that they're like father an' son."

"I sure hope you're right," Kurt admitted. "I felt horrible for Forge yesterday -- I'd never seen him so emotional. I guess I never really thought about what it must be like for him, to always be out-of-place. No wonder he wanted to go live with the Indians." He sighed. "I really want Pa to reach him on this trip. Scott and I   
already feel like brothers -- we have practically since the day we met. And although Logan tried to come off as a scary no-nonsense tough guy, we always knew he loved us. Now we're a real family and I WANT Forge to be included in that. If I hadn't stumbled into his old lab at school, none of us would have met him. He's been a good friend to me ever since."

"Forge is a real special kinda guy an' he's real vulnerable. I saw that the moment ya all came here. But there's a lot of strength in 'im. Jest ya wait." Hoss said while he went back to work. "It's funny though, I know I have some cousins, but the three of ya feel like real cousins ta me."

Kurt smiled. He put his two-fingered hand on Hoss' shoulder so that he'd look at him. "That's a really nice thing for you to say, Hoss. I'm glad we're going to be staying with you until we go home, because you feel like family to me, too."

At that moment Joe came barging into the barn. "Boy, ya two are at it pretty early." He noticed the expressions and gesture. "Did I interrupt something? Big talk here?"

"Aw, it ain't nothing, Joe, we're jest glad we're family." Hoss said.

"Oh well, so am I, but can we please get these chores done now, so we stay outta trouble fer a while?"

"By all means, let's avoid trouble!" Kurt said emphatically, giving his backside a rub. "Especially while Pa is away. I want him to be proud of us for not giving Uncle Ben any reason to scold us."

"Sounds good to me," Scott said as he entered and overheard. "I told Pa we'd behave and I meant it, so don't do anything wrong, Kurt."

"I was just saying that," Kurt replied, sticking his tongue out at his big brother.

"See that?" Scott hooked his thumb in Kurt's direction with a grin. "He's already being a brat."

"Well, being a brat is better than being a no-talent musician!" Kurt laughed. "That little concert you gave on the piano last night will have my ears ringing for a week!"

"Hey, I told you I was out of practice ...."

"You were doing fine, Scott, don't let these tone deaf kids tell you otherwise." Adam said. "I think with a bit of practice we could really make a good duo. Do you sing too?"

Little Joe groaned. "No! Not singing, too."

Adam looked hurt. "And what's wrong with my singing, Joe?"

"Well, um, nothing really, it's just that...." Little Joe started to feel a little uncomfortable and concentrated on his chores.

"Actually, yes, I can sing," Scott said. "I played the Prince in a school musical version of Sleeping Beauty when I was fourteen and -- Kurt, stop snickering!"

"Sorry, Scott!" Kurt apologized, hiding his grin behind his hand. "It's just that I'm picturing you in tights, and --" He stopped himself. "Come to think of it, that wouldn't be much different from any of our X-Men uniforms, would it?"

"Nope," Scott said. "Hey, come on, guys, we'd better get the chores done before Uncle Ben calls us for breakfast."

Kurt groaned and trudged off to the chicken coop.

The rest went back to their chores too and without talking those chores actually got done pretty quickly. Not long after that they were on their way to church. Joe was slumped back on the seat. He hadn't dared to try and get out of going, but he wasn't thrilled. Hoss on the other hand was on pins and needles. He had gotten Pa's permission and knew he would now have to ask the girl. Part of him couldn't wait and the other part wished he had never thought of it.

Kurt noticed that Hoss seemed pre-occupied and mentioned it to Little Joe. "What's up with Hoss? He looks like the proverbial cat that ate the canary."

Little Joe shrugged. "Not sure. He looks a bit..well, I guess he looks a bit anxious. As if he's going to do something that he's scared ta do. There ain't much that Hoss is scared of." He thought for a second and then added, "Except for girls."

Kurt grinned at that. "Sounds like a clue to me! Let's keep an eye on him and see if he approaches any of the girls."

\--

End of part 100

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	101. Chapter 101

Bonanza: Evolution - part 101  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

All through church, Hoss was fidgeting. Even though Ben had admonished   
the boy a few times and his hand had been on Hoss' knee for quite some time now, in an attempt to restrain him, Ben realized why his middle son was having a hard time paying attention.

Joe was watching his brother with growing curiosity. Even Adam had noticed by now and was watching Hoss closely, not finding anything. Then suddenly he realized that his brother didn't even look in the direction of Betsy Sue and that was a bit odd. They all usually managed to get in a quick glance, wink or some other gesture towards girlfriends. It was as if Hoss was trying to ignore her. Adam had a fair idea who.

Kurt watched Hoss for a while in church, but Scott noticed him paying more attention to their cousin than the sermon and put his hand on the back of his brother's head, turning it back to face front. Kurt gave Scott a brief scowl, then satisfied himself by spending the rest of the sermon slapping his tail against his brother's calf repeatedly, just to annoy him. No one could see the tail with the inducer on, but Scott certainly felt it. He did his best to ignore it, and amused himself with visions of taking Kurt over his knee right there in front of the whole town.

After church, Hoss disappeared out of sight. Afraid of being teased by his brothers and cousins he made sure he disappeared into the crowd outside the church first, before going over to Betsy Sue and her parents. He stumbled over his words trying to ask permission to take her on a buggy ride, but to his surprise they didn't make it very difficult for him.

Adam looked around to see where his brother went to, but couldn't find him. He looked questioningly at the others. It bugged him a bit that his younger brother hadn't confided in him about what was obviously bothering him.

Scott and Kurt weren't noticing anymore -- they were involved in a heated discussion while trying to keep their voices down.

"I can't believe you DID that!" Scott exclaimed.

"Well, I can't believe you did what YOU did!" Kurt countered. "As if I were a little kid or something! It's not your place to make me pay attention!"

"It is if you're NOT! And I don't care that no one could see your tail -- if anyone had bothered to look, they might have seen my pant leg moving every time you slapped me or actually HEARD the slaps, did you ever think of that?!"

"You worry WAY too much for someone your age, you know that?"

"Boys!" Ben appeared right behind them. "I suggest the two of you tone down, shake hands or _I_ will start slapping. Is that understood?"

Scott's face flushed and he hoped they hadn't been getting loud enough for anyone else to hear them. "Sorry, Uncle Ben," he said and offered his hand to Kurt, who grasped it. "Sorry, Kurt."

"Ja, I'm sorry, too," Kurt said, but gave Scott a tiny tap on the calf with his tail at the same time. Scott almost laughed at the mischievous twinkle in his brother's eyes.

"Good." Ben nodded. "Now what do you all say about lunch at Daisy's?"

"Ye haa!" Little Joe called out and immediately looked contrite. "Sorry, Pa, but yeah, that would be great. Hey, guys, don't think ya ever been to Daisy's yet, have ya? She has the best pies in the area. The area? The whole country, I bet."

"Sounds great to me!" Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Pie? I'm there!" Scott grinned, relieved that the awkward moment was over. He'd promised their father that they wouldn't cause any trouble for their uncle and he meant it. He just hoped Kurt remembered his promises, too.

"Ain't Hoss gonna join us, Pa?" Little Joe asked, hoping to finally find out what his older brother was up to.

Ben grinned, knowing perfectly well what Joe wanted to know. "No, Joe, Hoss won't be joining us."

Joe looked a bit disappointed, but didn't ask any further.

Ben chuckled and led the way to Daisy's.

The food in Daisy's was as good as they'd been promised, but unfortunately for Scott, the incident in church had gotten Kurt into a mischievous mood. Under the table the entire time they were there, Scott could feel that blue barbed tail slapping, tickling, poking, and pulling on his leg. He even felt his shoe get loose as his laces were untied. Scott wanted nothing more than to bring his foot down   
on that tail, especially when Kurt deliberately ignored his warning looks.

Ben was starting to notice there was something going on, but as he was also constantly being questioned on just about anything by his youngest son every time he did want to say something, something happened and he put it off.

Adam had noticed it too and he was throwing both boys dagger looks.   
Suddenly he had it and he addressed them both. "You better stop doing this or I'm going to bust some heads."

Scott's jaw dropped at the injustice of it all. He hadn't done a thing! And of course, Kurt put on his most angelic expression -- Scott was surprised a halo wasn't hovering over his head!

"Sure, Adam," Kurt said, guileless eyes blinking innocently. "Anything you say."

"And don't think I didn't see what you were doing, Kurt, or realized it, anyway. Pa may have missed it, but I haven't, so you can drop the innocent-act." Adam added with a stern look, perfected over the years by watching his father.

Kurt looked surprised for a moment, then pouted and went back to his pie. Scott gave Adam a grateful look, but decided that just in case Kurt didn't have it out of his system yet, he'd give him another surprise. Carefully, trying not to show what he was doing, Scott pulled his legs up onto the seat, folding them under him.

It was only about two minutes later when Kurt decided to give Scott one last push, or in this case, pull. His tail searched the space where Scott's legs had been and couldn't find them at first. Then he bumped against one and quickly wrapped around the ankle, giving just enough of a yank to pull him off his seat onto the floor under the table.

Too late he realized it wasn't Scott's leg he'd found.

Ben felt a slight tugging on his leg and before he had time to realize what was happening he was on the floor. "AAAAhhh, what the heck? Who? What?" He tried to scramble to his feet, rubbing the back of his head, but he was caught up in the chair and couldn't get up. From the floor he looked menacingly at the boys at the table. His eyes finally rested on Kurt. "YOU!"

Kurt felt as if his heart had dropped down into his stomach and then both had turned into a huge block of ice. His tail was withdrawn in a flash, but it was too little, too late. He was so horrified that he began babbling rapid-fire in German.

Scott was a little more practical and grabbed Ben under both arms, lifting him up enough that he could get some purchase with his feet and stand on his own. "He wasn't trying to grab you, Uncle Ben," he said. "I'm sure he thought he had me."

Kurt nodded emphatically, his eyes huge with terror. "Ja, ja, that's right, Uncle Ben! "I'm SO sorry, please don't kill me!"

Ben stood in front of the table, one hand rubbing various body parts there were aching right now and the other one was pointing at Kurt. "Oh I'm not going to kill you, don't worry. That was one stupid stunt, childish and dangerous. It doesn't matter if you thought it was Scott." He walked over towards Kurt with slow deliberate steps. He caught himself just in time before grabbing Kurt's ear, but took him by the arm instead and dragged him over to a corner of the restaurant. "I have no intention of letting our lunch be spoiled by you, so you stay right here until we go home. Now be VERY glad there are no classmates in here!" And with a hearty swat at the boy's rear he walked back to the table.

"Come on, boys, eat up. You don't want to miss out on that wonderful pie, do you?"

Scott spared Kurt only one glance before turning back to the table. "No, Uncle Ben, I sure wouldn't."

Kurt felt tears of embarrassment and pain fill his eyes. That one swat had HURT -- his bottom was still sore from the switching -- but at least his tail had offered a little protection since Uncle Ben couldn't see it to avoid it. Of course, now his tail hurt, too ....

He just hoped his uncle wouldn't tell his father about this little incident. Maybe if he was perfectly well-behaved for the rest of the time he and Forge were gone, everyone would forget this ever happened.

Joe glanced at Kurt every once in a while. He felt really bad for the boy, standing there, but he could tell Adam was feeling no sympathy whatsoever.

"You were right about this pie," Scott said appreciatively. It really was the best he'd ever had. He knew Kurt would love it, too, if he hadn't been so amazingly stupid. He didn't feel any pity for the younger boy at all, not --

"Kurt Logan, is that you?"

Scott saw that Kurt's date from the social, Jodie, had just come in with her parents and all three were looking at him strangely.

"Hi Jodie," Kurt replied weakly, casting a pleading look toward Ben, mentally begging him to let him out of the corner before they guessed what was going on.

Ben's heart went out to the boy. He had no intention of embarrassing him in front of his classmates, he seldom punished in public anyway. "Kurt, your pie is waiting for you." He walked over and whispered in his ear. "I hope you'll behave from now on, next time I won't be this generous." Then he looked at Jodie's parents and greeted them before they sat down for lunch.

Kurt took his seat quickly, not even caring that his bottom still smarted. "Thank you, Uncle Ben," he said sincerely. "And I'm sorry." He looked at Scott. "I'm sorry, Scott."

The older boy put an arm around his brother's shoulders and squeezed.

\--

End of part 101

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	102. Chapter 102

Bonanza: Evolution - part 102  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The ride home was a quiet one. Little Joe and Adam were trying hard not to draw attention to themselves as they knew Pa had a habit of grilling them about the contents of the sermon. They didn't know their father had no intention to grill them that day, he just liked to keep the boys on their toes and he liked the peace and quiet, so he didn't say anything and just enjoyed the scenery and the silence.

Kurt didn't say anything on the way home, either. He wasn't sure if his Uncle Ben had decided to put aside the incident in the restaurant or was just waiting until they got home to continue what had been started there.

Scott stayed quiet mostly because he didn't want to be the one to break the silence. He thought about Logan and Forge and hoped they were having a good time together.

As they arrived in the yard Ben looked back at the boys. "Why don't you all try and take care of the chores now, so you've got the rest of the day off? And maybe you could take care of Hoss' chores too, he won't be back until supper."

"Where IS Hoss, Pa? I mean, he hasn't said anything." Adam finally decided to ask directly.

Ben smiled. "Your brother is on a buggy ride with Betsy Sue. If any of you had just asked earlier you'd have known."

Adam raised his eyebrows, but kept his thoughts to himself. "We'll take care of his chores, sir, wouldn't want him to strain himself after such an exhausting afternoon."

"Good for Hoss," Scott said with a grin. "I hope he has fun."

"I'll go get his chores started!" Kurt declared and teleported away, relieved that he didn't seem to be in trouble anymore, but anxious to put distance between himself and the others, just in case.

As soon as Ben was inside Adam said "Sure, he goes out riding, smooching with his girlfriend and we get to do his chores. Somehow that doesn't seem fair to me."

Little Joe was beyond complaining, he just started wanting to stay out of trouble for at least a while.

"I don't mind," Scott said honestly. "Hoss is a nice guy, and he's helped us out before. Besides, once the chores are done, we'll have the rest of the day free, like Uncle Ben said."

"Yeah, that's true. Any idea for something fun to do?" Adam started doing his chores, as it was Sunday only the bare minimum was done.

"Let's NOT practice shooting, okay?" Scott said ruefully, rubbing his backside. "Just about anything else is okay with me. Is there anything fun here that we haven't tried yet?"

"No, no shooting right now. I can't stand the sight of a rifle at the moment." Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose while he thought about it. "We could go exploring a bit. There are some caves and mines. Some are off limits, but some we can take a look at."

"Now THAT sounds like fun!" Scott said. "I saw more of this place in the dark than I did during the day," he joked, referring to their nighttime hunting trip.

Adam grinned. "Yeah, I guess you did. Okay, we'll do that then. We'll need the horses and I guess we should take something to eat with us. Joe, why don't you go and fill the canteens?"

Joe was jumping excitedly. "Yes, SIR!" He laughed. "Oh boy, exploring. I bet ya know some spots we ain't seen yet."

"Kurt will love this, especially since with his power, he can reach places that would take the rest of us three days to climb, swim, or dig to," Scott said.

"Oh, I hadn't realized that." Adam said thoughtfully. "That opens possibilities. Well, let's just get going. I'm sure Pa won't mind a bit of peace and quiet."

After the chores were done the boys set out with their horses. It hadn't taken any coaxing at all to get Kurt to join them -- as Scott had predicted he loved the idea. In fact, they could barely hold him back.

Little Joe was almost as excited. It wasn't every day his big brother suggested to go exploring. Mostly he had to do that with his friends. He was urging Cochise on as fast as he dared.

Adam smiled at the boys' enthusiasm. "They sure were jumping at this idea, weren't they? I think we'd better go towards those hills, there is a nice cave there. I'm surprised I haven't shown you before, it's our favorite hide out."

"Hide out?" Kurt said mischievously. "Who do you hide from -- Uncle Ben?"

Scott changed the subject, "A cave sounds cool. I was part of the geology club at school and we went spelunking a couple of times. At least until one of our enemies tried to kill me in one of those caves, and then I sorta lost my taste for them for a while."

"Really?" Adam tried to hide his curiosity, but didn't do a real good job at it. "I did that in college. I did a lot of geology. I majored in engineering and architecture, but geology can be closely linked, depending on your main interest. Mine was mining and anything we could use on the ranch, so I did a lot of those things. It's very dangerous though. They really do that in school in the future?"

"Sure, Geology is still a subject, and so is Engineering and Architecture, as I'm sure you know from talking to Forge. If he didn't have to sleep, he'd probably be taking every course available," Scott said.

"He SHOULD take Home Ec.," Kurt commented. "He may be a genius, but he can't cook to save his life."

"Then let's hope Pa is doing all the cooking on their trip."

"I meant spelunking in high school actually. I'm having a hard time picturing a class of kids going spelunking." Adam was still amazed at some of the things they told him about the future. It wasn't so much the inventions and technologies, but more things like this. "But I don't think you'll have to worry about their cooking though. Hop Sing probably packed for an army and most of it won't even have to be cooked. They won't starve."

"Let's see if we can bring back some kind of souvenir to prove that we went to whatever place it is that we're going," Kurt said. "Forge would like to see it, I'm sure."

"Oh, lots of stuff ta find there." Little Joe offered. "It's a really great place, ya know." Suddenly he pointed ahead of him. "Look there it is! Right behind those bushes ya can see the entrance to the cave."

\--

 

End of part 102

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	103. Chapter 103

Bonanza: Evolution - part 103  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Kurt didn't wait a moment longer after Little Joe's statement -- he teleported right off his horse and reappeared in front of the cave entrance, peering inside.

"Cool!" he said, grinning back at the others. "It's pretty dark in there, though, and I'll bet you don't have flashlights."

"Try lanterns, Kurt," Scott remarked as they rode up.

"We've got lanterns right here." Adam reached back and took two lanterns that he brought. Little Joe also had two. "There's a big one inside. I told you it's our hideout, we've got just about everything here."

They lit the lanterns and Adam led the way inside the cave. He replaced the bushes so the entrance was more or less hidden from view again. Little Joe ran ahead. "Come on!"

"Careful, Joe." Adam warned, but he knew there was little danger, the boy knew the cave too well.

"Hey, this is a great hideout, isn't it?" Kurt remarked as he looked left and right. "Do you ever stay up here all night? Have you ever come here to find that wild animals have moved in? Does Uncle Ben know about this place?"

"Kurt, give them a chance to answer the first question before you start asking more," Scott suggested.

"Course Pa don't know 'bout this place!" Little Joe said in a tone that told them it was a stupid question to begin with. "It wouldn't be very secret if he did."

"Joe is right, Pa doesn't know about it. And erm..." Adam looked sideways at Joe. "I did spend the night here once, when I'd got in trouble in town and had a good idea the sheriff had already stopped by. I knew Pa was going to nail my hide to the barn door, but more so I just couldn't face him with what I did."

Little Joe stared at him, open mouthed. "Really? I thought...never mind." He tried to chance the subject. "No, no animals ever moved in as far as I know."

"Wow!" Kurt ignored the change of subject. "You really spent all night out here? Was it scary?"

Adam chuckled. "Only scary thing about it was the thought of what Pa would do to me if he'd get his hands on me."

Scott and Kurt both laughed at that. "I understand completely, mein freund!" Kurt agreed.

Scott held his lantern a little higher and peered at the walls. "Have you ever had to deal with bats? It looks like it would be perfect for them."

"No guano on the ground," Kurt observed. "I'd say no."

"No, no bats," Little Joe said with feeling. "I hate bats. We did find rabbits in here once, didn't we Adam?" He giggled as he looked at his older brother.

Adam almost blushed. "We sure did. And they were quite, erm, busy. I think I was about 14 and Joe asked what they were doing. Boy, did I have a hard time explaining that to a 7 year old."

"I'll bet!" Scott laughed. "And when you came back next time, there were probably 20 rabbits!"

Kurt cocked his head. "You guys hear that?"

Scott stopped walking and listened. A strange sound, vaguely like maracas being shaken, was getting louder. "What IS that?" he wondered out loud, frowning.

Adam looked around. "Sounds like a rattler. Be careful." He held up his lantern and searched the cave.

"Kurt, stay back!" Scott called to his little brother. The younger mutant had gotten too far ahead as far as he was concerned. "Wait for us!"

Kurt wisely decided that if there was a rattlesnake around, he didn't want to walk any further than he could see. The rattling sound was already awfully close ....

The snake slithered out from between two rocks by Kurt's feet and drew back, coiling. The teenager froze, staring at it.

Scott had watched enough nature shows to know that a snake in that position was ready to strike at the slightest movement. It was focused on Kurt, and he himself was far enough back to be able to slowly bring his rifle up and aim it without upsetting the reptile.

"Nightcrawler, this is Cyclops talking," Scott said, needing Kurt to obey him without question. "Teleport -- NOW!"

Kurt vanished in a cloud of sulphurous smoke and Scott fired. The rattler flipped backwards as the bullet struck home.

Little Joe was jumping with excitement. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Yer really good! That was X-Men action, weren't it?"

"Good job, Scott, I hadn't even seen him yet." Adam congratulated the younger boy. "Where's Kurt?"

"Up here!" Kurt said from over their heads, where he was clinging to the cave ceiling. He jumped down lightly and patted Scott on the shoulder. "Thanks, dude."

"No problem," Scott said, lowering the rifle. "Well, slight problem, my heart may need a jumpstart." He looked sheepishly at Little Joe. "I guess if that was REALLY X-Men action, Joe, I'd have thought to use my eye beams instead of the rifle. Guaranteed accuracy and no wasting bullets. I think I'm finally being brainwashed by the 'no powers' rule out here."

"And yet you told ME to teleport!" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, well, you were blocking my shot either way and I didn't want to go through you," Scott replied with a shrug.

Adam grinned. "You're starting to think like a real cowboy! And a good one too." He looked around and found the big lantern. He lit it and suddenly they could see the entire cave. It was more or less furnished with crates and a rug and a few little things. There were two bedrolls and blankets. There was even a corner that was used as a sort of store room. "Welcome to the Cartwright cave. If you ever need a hideout, you're welcome to use it. It has everything you might need."

"Including a dead rattlesnake!" Kurt bent down by what was left of the snake and used his knife to cut off the rattle. He shook it in the air, grinning. "I think we found Forge's souvenir!"

\--

End of part 103

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	104. Chapter 104

Bonanza: Evolution - part 104  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

"Well, I'd say we have enough time to enjoy ourselves before having to head back." Adam said as he put the dead snake in a box. "Why don't we sit down for a while, have something to drink and a few biscuits and then we'll show you where else this cave leads to."

He went over to the storage-corner and got a tin box and a bottle of sarsaparilla. He hesitated for a moment and then dug in deep into the corner and got a bottle of wine. "Sorry, but I feel like having a bit of wine, I'm not asking anyone else to drink today, but the sarsaparilla is good too and these are superb biscuits."

"Just so long as we don't have to eat the snake," Scott joked, taking a seat on a nearby rock. "Forge said he had some at the Indian encampment and it was vile."

"Forge probably liked it till he knew what it was." Adam grinned. "Snake isn't that bad actually." He opened the tin box and offered the others some biscuits before pouring them a drink.

"Hey, why can't I get wine!?" Little Joe said indignantly as he crossed his arms. Adam just gave him a look until he reluctantly accepted the offered glass of sarsaparilla. "I still say it ain't fair though."

"So what do we do now?" Kurt asked eagerly. "Get drunk and party?"

"Since when are you interested in drinking?" Scott asked.

"Never, but I'm interested in partying!"

"It depends what you call partying." Adam said. "We can sing, drink, eat, but we can also play cards." He grinned. "About the only place we can play poker without Pa finding out."

"Yeah, got my first lesson here." Little Joe beamed.

"Sounds good to me," Scott said.

"I never learned to play poker," Kurt admitted. "So if we DO play, let's not do it for money, okay?"

"Never for money when we're just practicing." Adam reassured him. "Just   
matches. Joe, could you get the cards?"

Joe didn't have to be asked twice. Before Adam finished his sentence he had the deck of cards in his hands and a few boxes of matches. "Okay, Adam, you deal."

Adam took the cards and while he was dealing went over the basics of poker, so Kurt would know the rules.

It wasn't long after he learned the rules and they actually began to play that Kurt realized Scott had an uncanny skill at this game and he wondered if Logan had taught him in private back in Bayville. From Hank McCoy you learned chess, but from Logan, it would figure if you learned poker. Or maybe Scott just seemed better because no one could see his eyes, thus giving away his hand.

Little Joe loved poker, he really, really loved poker, but he also wasn't good at it, in fact he gave himself away every time. Adam couldn't help but smile, although he saw some trouble ahead when Little Joe was a little older and would start playing in the saloon.

"Joe, you've got to learn not to grin whenever you've got a good hand." He tried to correct his brother when that grin appeared on his face again, but Joe just looked at him.

"You don't know my hand. It could be anything."

"If he has a bad hand, then he's the best bluffer I've ever met," Scott admitted.

"I'm not taking any chances -- I fold," Kurt said, putting down his cards.

"Well, normally I wouldn't, but in this case I think I'd better fold too." Adam said as he put his cards down too. "How about you, Scott?"

Little Joe started to look a bit disappointed as he saw the small amount of matches on the pile.

"No, I'll stay in," Scott said, putting six matches onto the pile. "I see your four and raise you two."

Little Joe grinned. "Yeah, well, I'll raise you five!" And he put seven matches on the pile. "See how you like THAT."

Scott hesitated. He wasn't sure anymore if Little Joe was bluffing or not. If he lost, he'd have poor stakes for the next game. "Too rich for my blood," he admitted.

"Ya give up? Really? Yeah!" Joe looked at his big brother. "That means I ain't gotta show my hand, don't it?"

Adam nodded, a bit disappointed. "True. No one will have to know whether you were bluffing or not. But I already know. Your grin gave you away."

Little Joe took the pile of matches. "That's for me to know...."

The boys played a few more hands before Kurt decided poker was definitely not his game. He got up and peered further into the cave.

"How much further have you explored here?" he asked curiously.

"We've been quite far." Adam said. "At least I have. This leads to some interesting places. Want to try them?"

"Ja!" Kurt said eagerly, then looked back into the dark again. "I think ... I can hear water far away. Is there a pool, or does it just drip down the rocks?"

"Maybe a waterfall?" Scott suggested hopefully. That would be something to see.

"You'll have to wait and see." Adam got up and blew out the big lantern, leaving the smaller ones for the four of them and he led them into the dark pathways.

Kurt stepped carefully as he followed, mindful of how he'd nearly been snake-bitten earlier. Who knew what other creepy-crawlies were hidden in the recesses of the rock walls?

They made their way deeper into the mountain. Adam held up his lantern so they could see the walls. "Look!" The light revealed murals that looked ancient. "Aren't they amazing? There are also some bones to find here, but not human, don't worry, and all ancient."

"Whoa, that's beautiful!" Scott said in amazement, studying the murals. "I wonder if they ever discovered these in our time?"

"_I_ wonder who used to live in these caves that long ago," Kurt said.

"I found them when we just came here." Adam told them. "Pa was working and I was wandering around a bit, sort of hunting, but really more enjoying being out here on my own and then I found this cave. Of course I couldn't resist going in."

Joe started to laugh. "Since when could ya resist anything?"

"Hahaha" But then Adam shrugged. "Anyway, I walked in with a torch, although if Pa had found out I used matches, well, you could say he'd have set my backside on fire. But I did it anyway and that's when I found these. There's also a skeleton a little further. It's hard to really be sure with this light, but I think it's a buffalo. And the murals, they look Indian, but not like they draw nowadays. They must be pretty old."

"Maybe we could get Forge to bring his new girlfriend here someday to check them out," Kurt said.

"We still haven't seen where that water sound is coming from," Scott remarked.

"That's further. It's not really safe to go there, but we can try." Adam said leading the way. "This ends at the waterfall in the lake."

"If it's not safe, maybe we'd better not," Scott said.

"Oh, come on, we'll be careful!" Kurt told him. "I can teleport up ahead and check things out!"

"No, Kurt, you don't know what you'd be 'porting into -- you might get hurt," Scott said firmly.

"No need to teleport, just don't try this without me." Adam looked at them, holding up the lantern. "I want you three to promise me that!"

Joe nodded, although he had found the waterfall by himself about a year ago.

"Of course," Scott said. "I've no desire to break my leg or anything else."

"Okaaaay," Kurt sighed, although he thought teleporting a LITTLE ahead would have been fun.

\--

End of part 104

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	105. Chapter 105

Bonanza: Evolution - part 105  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

They went slow, taking careful, deliberate steps. They were going slightly downhill and the floor was starting to get slippery.

"It's not far anymore, just keep your hand on the wall and don't slip." Adam warned. "I guess only about 10 more minutes now."

Little Joe was right behind Adam. He didn't want to say anything or show fear, but he was afraid in the dark and although he'd been there before he didn't really like it. He knew it was worth it though and so he was determined to get there.

Kurt wasn't afraid of slipping -- he could walk on ceilings, after all. Still, he followed Adam's instructions, figuring he knew this place better than he did, and besides, Scott was right behind him and would probably freak if he saw him take his hand off the wall.

Finally they reached the end of the tunnel, there was a curve and suddenly there was light again. They could see the opening and hear the water.

"Come on!" Little Joe called out and ran ahead. 

Adam followed at a slower pace. "Be careful, Joe, if you can't stop you're in the water." But he was too late, just before the end of the tunnel, Joe slipped and they heard a plunge.

Adam ran up to the exit and started to laugh. There in the water under the waterfall was his brother floating on his back, grinning and splashing away.

"Come on in, Adam! The water's great!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Kurt disappeared with a *BAMF!* and reappeared in the air over the water, dropping down into it with a big splash. "YES!" he said as he surfaced. "He's right, it's wunderbar!"

Scott looked at Adam. "It's up to you." He smiled.

Adam grinned and pulled off his boots. "They're a little too expensive to keep them on in the water." And he jumped right in. "YE HAAA!" As he was under water, he pulled Joe and Kurt under water for a second and then resurfaced.

Kurt came back up sputtering and laughing at the same time. "You pulled my tail!" he accused, grinning to temper it. "This is revenge for when you lost your fishing pole in the river, right?"

Scott finished getting his own boots off and jumped in. "Wow, this is great!" he said.

Adam laughed. "It is." Looking at both Scott and Kurt.

Joe came up laughing, but with a glimmer in his eyes that betrayed his   
intentions. He jumped right on Adam's back and tried to push him under water.

"Ja, go Little Joe!" Kurt cheered and wrapped his tail around Adam's wrist, giving him a yank forward to help the other boy overbalance him.

"Hey, no fair ganging up on the poor guy!" Scott laughed and wrapped his arms around Little Joe's waist to try and pull him off, which ended up pulling both Adam and Kurt as well.

Adam came up again, sputtering and immediately jumped on Scott, pushing him under water. Joe jumped right on his back again, but Adam ducked right on time and Joe ended up flying over his head and dove under.

Kurt waited for Little Joe to surface, then grabbed his shoulder. "Try this!" he said, and teleported them both high in the air over the pool so they could have a nice long drop and make a big double-splash.

Scott thought he might drown from the amount of water the boys caused   
him to swallow.

Adam wasn't much better off, but Joe was enjoying himself immensely. He   
felt like a little kid.

"Oh boy, that was awesome, Kurt. Can we do it again?"

"The lake might flood, boys, if you do it again." Adam warned, but he chuckled as he said it.

"How about it, Adam?" Kurt asked mischievously. "I don't think I've 'ported you yet -- want to try it?"

Adam's eyes started to gleam. "Yeah, sure. I'd like to see how that feels."

After Kurt had obliged him, Adam was completely taken by the experience. "Oh my God, this is amazing. And you do this all the time!"

"Yeah, ain't it great, Adam?" Joe marveled.

"Ja, it doesn't take much effort at all, as long as I don't let myself get run down," Kurt told them, backstroking around in the water. "I have to eat a lot to maintain enough energy for 'porting."

"It's not only a convenient means of travel and accessibility," Scott added, "but it can be a fighting technique. Kurt can teleport an enemy high into the air as he just did with you guys and then drop them -- but X-Men don't kill, so he'd have to drop them into water or something that wouldn't break every bone in their bodies. Or he can take an enemy two miles away and just leave them there. Or if worse   
comes to worst, he can grab someone and teleport them several times in succession, disorienting them."

"Sounds useful to me." Adam said while floating on his back. "But it's great fun too."

"Yeah." Joe added. "Best fun I had in ages."

"You should have seen what happened when Forge began messing with Kurt's power," Scott said. "He slowed his teleportation down enough so that Kurt could actually SEE the dimension he passes through when he 'ports. It literally gave him nightmares. And THEN some of the monsters he saw there managed to slip through his dimensional gates and we had them running all over Bayville!"

"Sometimes I think Forge is too smart for his own good," Kurt remarked. "Look what happened with his school science project in the late seventies? It worked all right -- it worked so well that it trapped him there!"

"Maybe that's his problem," Scott said thoughtfully. "He's a genius and creative, but so compelled to follow-through on his inventions that he doesn't necessarily consider ALL that could happen."

"Aw, he couldn't have known there were monsters in that dimension I pass through," Kurt said.

"He didn't know there weren't, either," Scott reminded him. "I just know if he had any ideas for working on MY power, I'd say thanks but no thanks."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad."

"Says the guy who had to be DRIVEN home when a good look at that dimension made him too afraid to teleport back."

"Ja, well, I still trust Forge," Kurt said firmly.

\--

"WAH-CHOO!"

Logan looked up from the campfire in amusement. "Don't blow yer head off, kid."

Forge rubbed at his nose. "Funny ... why should I be sneezing all of a sudden?"

\--

End of part 105

*note* The last scene is a joke -- in anime, it's common knowledge that if a character sneezes, someone is talking about them.

\--

 

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	106. Chapter 106

Bonanza: Evolution - part 106  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The boys had fun in the water, splashing and swimming, but one look at the sun told Adam they needed to head back.

"Come on, guys, we'll be late if we don't go back now. We have to walk back through the tunnel to the cave, get our stuff, our horses AND ride back. If we don't leave now we'll miss supper and evening chores."

Joe pulled a face, but climbed out of the water. "'It was fun while it lasted, spoil sport."

The boys didn't waste any time, not wanting to give Ben any reason to be angry with them. It wasn't so hard to hurry once they got outside -- the night air meeting their damp skin seemed to make the temperature drop ten degrees.

"Are w-w-we within two m-miles yet?" Kurt asked through chattering teeth.

"Kurt, you are NOT teleporting home and leaving us to take care of your horse and stuff," Scott told him firmly. "Besides, if we've gotta suffer, YOU'VE gotta suffer. And you already have the advantage of a fur coat."

"THAT just makes me feel wet through!" Kurt complained.

"Did I ever mention how wet fur smells?"

"SCOTT!"

"Come on, you two, give it a rest." Adam jumped in. "We're almost there, another ten minutes maybe. Although we do have to take care of the horses too. We're pushing them pretty hard and they're already lathered up."

"Aw, Coochie don't mind, Adam." Joe retorted. "Coochie loves to run. We   
could do a race."

"And get blistered for racing?" Adam dryly replied. "You know how Pa hates us racing."

"Yeah, well, Pa don't need to know....okay, okay, I won't say a word. Yer right. No need to rile Pa." Joe resigned to riding in a more moderate pace.

There wasn't a lot of conversation through the rest of the ride home -- each of the boys were lost in their own thoughts or enjoying the beauty of the star-filled sky, or trying to convince themselves they weren't freezing to death. Kurt broke the silence with a cheer when he saw the barn.

"All RIGHT! We're back!"

"Okay, let's tend to the horses quickly." Adam said as he dismounted.

"Where in tarnation have you all been?" Ben's voice thundered through the yard. "I've been worried sick! You should have been home two hours ago to do the chores. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Adam stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. "We were just   
exploring, sir, and went for a swim and completely lost track of time."

Kurt had gone so still at the sound of Ben's shout that even his fur didn't stir. He had to grip the reins of his horse tightly to keep his self-defense instincts from making him teleport.

Scott was every bit as terrified as Kurt. His breath was coming in short gasps and suddenly his backside felt like it was on fire all over again. He admired Adam's calm in the face of an angry Ben Cartwright.

"Well, don't let it happen again!" Ben thundered again.

"No, Pa. Sorry, Pa." Little Joe smiled at his Pa and gave him a hug.

"Well, I mean it." Ben said, already relenting as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Better get those chores done, boys." And he patted Joe's bottom as the boy nodded and led his horse into the barn, grinning because his tactic had worked.

Kurt finally remembered to breathe as he reached the barn. "Mein Gott, I thought we were all goners there for a moment!"

"I guess every once in a while Uncle Ben has to throw you a bluff to keep you on your toes, huh?" Scott said to Adam with a grin.

"Yeah, you have to know how to handle that." Adam grinned. "Usually just answering politely helps. And Joe has a certain way with him." Laughs for real now. "He gets away with murder because of that look of his." He continues more seriously. "No, really, I knew he wouldn't be really upset or worried. He knew we were together and exploring. And it's not really THAT late anyway. He just has to make sure we watch the time every once in a while."

Joe giggled. "YOU'RE the one with a watch, not me."

Adam smiled. "Yeah, you're right, although I wasn't wearing it at the time. Good thing too or it would have been ruined now."

Scott and Kurt laughed and then they all got down to the business of finishing their chores. By the time they were done, they'd all worked up an appetite.

"I can hardly wait to see what Hop Sing made for supper," Kurt said.

"I guess Hoss must be back by now," Scott remarked with a mischievous grin. "Wonder how his date went."

Adam started to chuckle. "Yes, I'd like to hear that story. The buggy is here, so I suppose he is too. Let's get inside and start making his life a living hell."

"Aw, Adam yer mean!" Joe said laughing. He ran inside though. "Hoss! Are ya home yet?"

Hoss was just taking his place at the table. "Yeah, ya can see me, can't ya, so I must be."

"Hey brother. Your date survived alright?" Adam started immediately.

"Give us details, man!" Kurt grinned as he sat down at the table.

"Now boys, give him a break," Scott told them, taking his place as well before smiling at the middle Cartwright. "But 'fess up, Hoss -- when's the wedding?" Scott asked innocently.

Hoss threw them all a look that could kill. The normally easy going boy didn't want to talk about his date at all. "None o' yer business. I ain't askin' ya what you do with yer dates, do I?"

"Aw, come on, Hoss, we tell ya anyway." Little Joe walked over to the table and stood next to Hoss, leaning his elbow on the table and giving his older brother one of his puppy-looks.

"Ain't workin' this time, Shortshanks."

"Oh, you're no fun," Kurt complained.

"Hey now, you never told us everything that happened on your dates with Amanda back home, did you?" Scott elbowed him.

"Pretty much!" Kurt declared. "I even gave you the gory details of when Toad burst in on my first dinner with her parents and ended up with they forbidding her to see me anymore."

"Not that THAT stopped either of you."

"Of course not." Kurt chuckled.

"All right, enough of this." Ben interrupted them. "Hoss has a right to keep this to himself, presuming he has behaved himself and if he hasn't then it's still none of your business. Now you'd better all sit down, Hop Sing has been ready to serve supper for quite some time and his mood isn't improving."

He smiled as even his eldest plopped on his chair within seconds. No one wanted to rile Hop Sing.

\--

End of part 106

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	107. Chapter 107

Bonanza: Evolution - part 107  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

After dinner, the boys and Ben relaxed. Much to Kurt's joking dismay, Scott decided to put in some more piano practice, ignoring comments from his one-mutant peanut gallery. When Scott finally threatened to eyebeam-blast Kurt across the country, the younger boy decided to go outside.

He was enjoying the smell of the fresh air and was about to teleport to the barn to visit the horses when he realized a wagon was approaching. Quickly, he ducked behind the woodpile and activated his holowatch, then stepped out to meet the visitors.

Mr. Bakers stopped the wagon and looked at the young boy in front of him with thundering eyes. "Yer uncle home?"

Kurt swallowed. This man looked as intimidating as Ben could. "Yes sir, he is. I'll get him." He went inside quickly. "Uncle Ben, there's a man outside wanting to see you," he said. "He looks upset, and whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

"Me neither, Pa." Little Joe was quick to jump in.

Ben almost smiled. "Let's just hear what he has to say." He walked to the door. "Ah, John, what brings you here?" He extended his hand to greet his old friend only to find it pushed out of the way.

"Where is that boy o' yours?" John Bakers barked. "I'm gonna skin him alive." He walked past Ben right into the house. "Hoss Cartwright!"

Hoss nearly jumped off the settee and took a few steps backwards. "Y-yessum?"

"No one takes advantage of my little girl, boy. I oughtta strip yer hide off."

Adam couldn't help, but think 'little girl', Betsy Sue was about as tall and big as Hoss, but he had a bad feeling about this.

"Hoss?" Ben asked. "John, let's sit down and calm down a bit. Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"Ain't much ta tell. He took my little girl fer a buggy ride an' she came back with her dress torn an' a couple of bruises. Didn't hafta say much, I knew what happened." John Bakers was still looking like he was going to kill Hoss.

Scott and Kurt exchanged a surprised look. HOSS was being accused of doing something terrible to Betsy Sue? They hadn't known the middle Cartwright very long, but it was certainly long enough to know that such a thing was unthinkable.

"Sir," Scott said, "I'm sure there must be some misunderstanding. Hoss would never do anything to hurt anyone, let alone a girl. Maybe if you actually asked your daughter what happened instead of jumping to conclusions --"

While Scott started to talk John approached the boy threateningly. "You hold yer tongue, boy, or..."

He didn't get any further, as Ben grabbed his arm. "John." He waited before continuing. "Sit down." There was something in his voice that made the man calm down just enough to sit down in the red armchair. Ben poured him a brandy and he downed it at once. "Now Scott may not have been very polite and you know I don't condone rudeness normally, but he meant well and he does have a point."

Scott coloured. Had he been rude? He looked at Kurt, who shrugged, a look of confusion on his face. Obviously suggesting any adult may have made an error was on the very long list of no-nos here. Scott cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry if I was rude, sir," he said. "I didn't mean to be."

John murmured something. "Yeah, I bet." But he didn't sound too upset at him anymore. Ben threw Scott a reassuring look over John's head, mouthing 'thanks'.

Kurt admired that Scott was able to apologize so quickly, especially when he figured it was mostly done to make less trouble for their Uncle Ben. He looked toward Little Joe and grinned. If nothing else, this sure broke up a potentially dull evening.

Little Joe was thinking more or less the same thing and Adam sat back with a little grin on his face. Hoss had been making a few comments on how nice it was to be the one who had been able to sit every day in comfort and saying how it was funny that all Adam's education hadn't made him smart enough to stay out of trouble with Pa. No, Adam was silently enjoying seeing his big younger brother squirm.

And squirm Hoss did. Ben looked at his middle soon trying to see signs of denial and strangely enough finding none. He did see remorse and a bit of fear and he found that odd.

"Hoss, why don't you tell us what happened." He coaxed his son.

Hoss swallowed and cleared his throat. "Well, it's like this, Pa. We, um, that is Betsy Sue an' I went to the lake an' well, ya know that it's real pretty out there an' Betsy was in a real good mood an'...." He blushed fiercely and stumbled over his words. "Well, I guess we sorta started kissin' an'.." he felt his father's disapproving eyes on him and his fingers started fumbling with his shirt. "I'm sorry, Pa."

"Well, you know that's not acceptable behaviour, but that doesn't give us an explanation as to why her dress was torn and she was crying." Ben was more surprised than angry.

Hoss looked down. "We were sorta down on the blanket an' suddenly this man appeared. Dunno where he came from, but he started yellin' an' we jumped up an' Betsy's dress got stuck in some bushes an' Pa, I dunno why she was cryin', maybe cos she was scared cos that man said he was gonna make sure our folks an' the reverend was told."

"Did you bring her home?" Ben asked quietly.

"No, sir, she ran off." He looked at Mr. Bakers. "I'm sorry, sir, I shoulda gone after her. Make sure she were all right."

Mr. Bakers had calmed down a bit, but he still wasn't too happy with the middle Cartwright boy. "Ya shouldn't have been there with her in the first place. Kissin' for cryin' out loud. Ben, I'm countin' on ya ta sort this one out."

"I will, John, don't be too angry with Betsy Sue, maybe something else happened after she run off. Try to get some answers." Ben tried.

"I'll raise my daughter as I see fit, Ben. I'll see you in church." And John Bakers practically stormed out of the house, leaving a stunned silence.

\--

End of part 107

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	108. Chapter 108

Bonanza: Evolution - part 108  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

None of the boys seemed to know what to say after everything that happened with Mr. Bakers' unexpected visit. As soon as the man had left, Ben had ordered his middle son to go to the barn. Just hearing those words made Scott shudder, and yet he couldn't help hoping that Ben would show some leniency and maybe just wanted to be alone with Hoss so they could talk. Then he had to remind himself that things were different in this era, and Mr. Bakers might very well have shown up with a shotgun, his daughter, and a minister!

"Is Hoss going to be okay?" Kurt asked finally. Scott looked at the younger boy and could see the worry written on his face.

"I hope so," he answered honestly. There wasn't much else he could say -- he didn't know what Ben had in mind.

Adam didn't say anything, but he remembered some instances from when he himself was 17 and he knew perfectly well that his father didn't take this type of thing lightly. He tried to concentrate on his book, but kept looking at the door to see if they came back.

\----

Hoss still didn't know where to put his hands. He finally jammed them in his pockets. Ben may have been slightly shorter than his middle son, but Hoss cringed under his piercing look. Ben was standing in front of him with his hands on his hips, thank goodness not on the belt buckle, while he lectured his son.

"Sometimes I wonder how many times I have to repeat myself with you boys before you learn to mind me. These rules aren't there for nothing. It's not because I don't want you to have a good time. In fact it's quite the opposite. I want you to KEEP having a good time. And you can't have that if you get a girl in a compromising situation. Do you realize just how close you got to a shotgun   
wedding, Eric?" Hoss just looked at his feet and didn't answer, but Ben didn't expect one. He softened his tone a little as he continued. "I know it's hard when you're 17 and in love and part of me is glad you overcame your shyness with Betsy Sue, God knows we could all see how much she likes you. But you will have to learn to restrain yourself. Now we're talking about kissing, but can you honestly say that nothing more would have happened if that man hadn't shown up?"

Hoss blushed fiercely, but could only answer truthfully. "I reckon it woulda been mighty hard not ta, sir."

"I reckon you're right. Now, was there anything unclear about my orders, Eric?"

Hoss noticed the slight movement of his father's hands towards the belt buckle and swallowed hard. "No, sir."

"And you know what blatant disobedience leads to in this house?"

"Y-yessum." When his father kept looking at him waiting for an answer he added mumbling. "A tanning."

"Right, a tanning." He slowly unbuckled his belt and Hoss watched the belt slide through the loops. "I don't think we have to go over the routine."

Hoss shook his head and with an enormous knot in his stomach walked over to the saddlestand and lowered his pants before bending over. He felt the flap of his longjohns opened and he was sure he was going to be sick. He heard the swoosh of the belt cutting the air and then the pain of the explosion of pain in his backside. Pa sure was laying into him. Two more followed at exactly the same place, right on the part of his backside that was in touch with chairs and saddles.

He braced himself for more, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep quiet much longer, but more didn't come. He waited for a few moments in anxious anticipation, but finally turned his head in bewilderment.

His father was still holding the belt, but with his arms crossed and he was looking at him. "Do you think you can remember from now on how to properly conduct yourself on dates?"

Hoss was quick to answer. "Yes, sir, you can count on that."

"All right, then this will be it. THIS time. If there is a next time you will get the full whipping and more. And if there is any trouble in the next week, which you will spend in the house and the yard, except for school and church, we will finish this session. Is that clear?"

Hoss nodded. "Very clear, sir, very clear."

"Okay, you can get dressed again and go back inside." Just as Hoss was about to walk out he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I do love you, son, and don't let this stop you from courting Betsy Sue. She is a lovely girl."

"Thanks, Pa, I won't." Hoss answered before going back to the house. Ben watched him go with a slight smile on his lips.

\--

Kurt didn't much feel like going to school Monday morning, and getting up at the crack of dawn to do chores didn't much appeal to him, either. He envied Forge being able to goof off in the mountains with Logan. Come to think of it, he envied Hoss, too. He still couldn't believe the boy had only gotten three licks with the belt. Not that he himself wanted the belt -- but why did Hoss get off so lightly when the rest of them were always punished so severely? Not that he wanted Hoss to suffer. He liked him very much. It was just ... not fair somehow.

He dragged himself out of bed.

Hoss was already at the woodpile. Pa hadn't said he had to, but he knew restriction brought on extra chores and chopping kindling was usually high on the list. And he knew he was lucky he'd be able to ride to school today in comfort.

Kurt was surprised to find Hoss outside already. "Hey Hoss," he greeted. "I didn't know you had to do woodchopping today. Is this part of your punishment?"

Hoss looked up, a bit shyly. "Yeah, well, I'm on restriction, ya know what that means around here: chores, chores an' more chores."

"I haven't been restricted yet," Kurt commented and watched Hoss chop for a few moments. "Hey, do you think Betsy Sue will be in school today? And if she is, are you going to talk to her? Are you even allowed to?"

"I hope she'll be there an' Pa ain't said I ain't supposed ta talk ta her, but who knows what HER Pa said." Hoss scratched his head a bit. "I hafta talk ta her I reckon, cos I can't figure out why she was crying."

"I wish I could help, but girls seem to act a lot differently here than they do in my time," Kurt said. "When my girlfriend's house was destroyed by one of my enemies trying to steal my holowatch, I was the one who nearly cried, I was so mortified. I really wanted her parents to like me, and instead they wound up forbidding us from seeing each other." He sighed and smiled wanly. "I hope things work out for you two."

"Yeah, thanks. Just keep yer fingers crossed, I can use all the luck I can get." Hoss sighed and picked up the axe again. "Better get to it, gotta get back in Pa's good books, I hate havin' 'im mad at me. Don't care 'bout a whippin', not much, but that disappointment is more than I can take." He raised the axe and slammed if down on the block, splitting it in two.

Kurt shook his head as he headed for the barn. He just couldn't understand ANYONE who said they didn't care about getting whipped.

Hoss almost chuckled as he watched the boy go, but continued his work.  
Soon the others were downstairs too and busy doing their chores. Little Joe was moving a little slow as usual in the morning, but one look from Adam was enough to get him moving.

Kurt was almost finished gathering the eggs when he realized he hadn't seen Scott come out yet. Maybe he just missed him, he thought. He did a quick teleport into the barn to check, but no Scott. Where could he be?

\--

End of part 108

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	109. Chapter 109

Bonanza: Evolution - part 109  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Ben looked around at the breakfast table, missing one of them. "Where is Scott? Is he still outside?"

"Didn't see him, Pa. Maybe he overslept." Adam replied.

"Well, would one of you go up and see what's keeping him?" Ben asked.

"I'll go!" Kurt said, and teleported upstairs. He knocked on Scott's bedroom door. "Scott? Hey, come on, man, you've missed chores and now you're late for breakfast -- you're gonna get it if you don't hustle!"

After a moment, he heard only a soft moan from within. Frowning, Kurt opened the door.

He saw that Scott was still in bed with the covers pushed down around his waist. He was perspiring.

"Hey, are you all right?" Kurt approached the bedside and studied him critically. "You're flushed." He laid his hand against the older boy's forehead. "And you're hot!"

"I don't feel very well," Scott admitted. His voice sounded strange.

"I'll get Uncle Ben," Kurt said decisively and teleported back down to the table.

"Scott's sick!" he said, sounding more frightened than he had meant to. "I think he has a fever!"

"A fever?!" Ben was immediately alarmed. "I'll go and have a look. Why don't you go and ask Hop Sing to come up, Adam?" Adam nodded and went into the kitchen, while Ben went upstairs to Scott. He knocked on the door and went straight in. One look at the flushed, perspiring boy told him enough. He sat down on the boy's bed and felt his forehead, but he already knew it would be hot.

"Hop Sing is on his way, son, he works miracles, I promise you. We'll have you up and running in no time." He took a cloth from the water bowl and started to wipe his forehead. "Did you feel sick yesterday or did it start today?"

"I felt fine yesterday, Uncle Ben," Scott said, his voice croaking somewhat. He massaged his throat grimacing. He didn't want to tell his uncle that he thought he might have caught something from swimming in the caves and then riding home damp in the cold night air. "I'm sorry I didn't do my chores yet," he managed to murmur, enjoying the cool cloth on his hot skin.

"Don't you worry over your chores, son, don't you worry about anything except for getting better." Ben kept the cool cloth on his forehead while suddenly realized something. "You were all shivering when you got back yesterday. Maybe you caught a cold."

At that moment Hop Sing entered the room carrying some ice and a little bottle with a dark brownish liquid. He walked up to the bed and gave Ben the ice, while he opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid on a spoon. "Boy open mouth, special medicine from honourable doctor uncle back in China. Make better."

Scott was grateful to Hop Sing both for interrupting Ben's train of thought over the previous night and for the medicine -- until he tasted it. He struggled not to make a face, but feared he did anyway. With any luck, the two men would put it down to the pain in his throat while swallowing it.

"Thank you, Hop Sing," he croaked.

Kurt peered in the bedroom door. "Will he be okay, Uncle Ben?"

"He be fine, not worry." Hop Sing reassured the boy before Ben could say a word. "Mister Cartwright put ice on boy now." he ordered his employer and Ben did as he was told. He knew better than to argue with Hop Sing. He saw a look in Hop Sing eyes he didn't like though. The little Chinese man looked worried, hid it pretty well, but not for his friend. And Ben knew as well as Hop Sing that a cold could be dangerous if not taken care of properly.

"You stay right here at home, in bed and I will give Kurt a note for Miss Jones. You'll give it to her, won't you Kurt?" Ben looked at the worried boy.

"Sure," Kurt said, watching Scott in concern. He noticed that the older boy's face was turning from red to pink then white ....

"I'm gonna be sick!" Scott announced suddenly.

And with no bathroom nearby, Kurt realized. "I've got you!" he leaped onto the bed and grabbed Scott, teleporting him to the outhouse.

They barely made it in time, and Kurt held onto his older brother as he proceeded to get sick. This was beginning to scare Kurt -- what if Scott was seriously ill? There were no antibiotics here, none of the safefalls of modern medicine. Lord only knew what Hop Sing gave him.

Scott was trying hard not to cry, but he felt absolutely miserable. Every time he thought it might be safe to move away, he felt another wave of nausea come over him.

Ben had realized what Kurt had done and had followed them the regular way. He now put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Why don't you teleport him back to his room. There's a bucket next to his bed now and I'm sure he'll be more comfortable there."

He was worried. Of course it could be something the boy ate, but none of the others showed any symptoms. It could be the flu and that scared him. Last time the flu hit town 40 people had died. Most of them children and elderly.

Kurt teleported Scott back and hoped that the teleportation itself didn't make him feel any worse. Right now that hardly looked possible, anyway.

"Ohhh," Scott groaned, getting under the covers. Right away, he pushed them down again. "Too hot," he muttered.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave them down, Scott," Kurt said, pulling them back up.

Scott pushed them down again. Kurt sighed.

It took Ben and Hop Sing a little longer to go upstairs, but as soon as they came in Hop Sing went straight for the bed and pulled the covers up. "Blanket stay up or Hop Sing angly." He took the ice and started the process of cooling down Scott's body. " Get fever down." He looked back over his shoulder to his employer and friend. "Maybe ask Mr. Paul to come and maybe boys not go school today."

"I'll ask Hoss to go to town and get Paul and yes, I think you're right, we better keep them home for now."

Kurt was startled to hear that -- did it mean he and the others might be carriers or something? Then he remembered something else.

"Pa and Forge are coming home today," he pointed out.

Ben looked up. He hadn't thought of that. "You're right. Well, we'd better put a note on the barn then. I'll ask Hoss to do that too."

"Uncle Ben," Kurt said, his voice suddenly very small and frightened, "you're worried, I can tell. And if you're worried, then I should be terrified, shouldn't I?"

Ben put an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't be terrified, but we do have to be careful. In this time a flu can be very dangerous. Hop Sing says it's not the flu though. Now Paul Martin is a very good doctor, one of the best in the country, he just prefers to work in a small town, for which I'm thankful and Hop Sing has worked miracles on all sorts of diseases. Where no one could think of something, Hop Sing nursed them back to health. I'm a very skeptical man sometimes, but I think this Chinese medicine has a lot of value. Now why don't you go and tell the others to stay at home and Hoss to go to town to fetch Doc Martin."

Kurt nodded and wiped away a tear that he didn't know had slid down his cheek. Impulsively, he hugged Ben around the neck tightly. "Thank you, Uncle Ben," he whispered, then teleported away to do as he was told.

Ben watched him go and returned his attention back to Scott and Hop Sing.

\--

End of part 109

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	110. Chapter 110

Bonanza: Evolution - part 110  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Forge grinned over at Logan as they finished packing up their horses for the trip home. "This was a great camping trip, Pa, thanks for bringing me."

Logan went over and threw an arm around his shoulder, giving him an   
affectionate squeeze. "I'm just glad everything is okay between you and me, kid. You promise me you won't question my love for you or your worth as a member of this family again, okay?"

Forge nodded firmly. "You've got it."

Logan ruffled his hair. "Good boy." He looked around, making sure they were leaving everything as they found it and that their campfire was completely cold. "Looks like we're ready. Let's head home and see how your brothers are doing without us."

\--

Hoss had just saddled Chubb and put a note on the barn to Logan and Forge informing them about the situation and asking them not to go inside. He hoped they would see it when they got home and not go straight in. "I know Pa wouldn't be stopped by a note like that, but we can try." He said to his horse.

He mounted and headed for town to get Doc Martin.

\--

Scott tossed and turned in the bed while Hoss was gone. He wasn't always sure where he was. He saw faces looking down at him, but didn't recognize them. It was hot ... really hot.

"Professor?" he murmured.

Despite the risks, Kurt couldn't stay far away, and was still sort of hovering around the doorway. When he heard Scott calling for Professor Xavier, it almost broke his heart. He wasn't the Professor, but at least he was someone Scott would know. He loped over to the bedside and put his two-fingered furry hand over Scott's and squeezed.

"Hey Fearless Leader, I'm here," he said. "And I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"You good brother." Hop Sing told the boy. "You take good care of big brother. He'll better soon. Worse first before better. Works that way." He took a little bottle. "Why you not put this in water for me, so we can give him."

"Yes sir!" Kurt took the bottle and teleported down to the kitchen, not worrying about whether Hop Sing saw him do it or not -- he knew the Chinese man had already seen more than he'd let on, and even his real form never seemed to bother him.

While Kurt was getting that glass of water Hop Sing took a cool rag and put some ointment on it before laying it on Scott's bare chest and covering it up again. The little man was worried, but he had some good ideas what to do and that calmed him.

Scott moved restlessly in the bed. Red ... why was everything red? He put his hand up to his hot face and felt glasses there. Oh, that was why. He removed the glasses just as Kurt reappeared beside him and saw what was about to happen.

"Scott, NO!" he cried out just a moment too late. Bright red beams shot from Scott's eyes and blasted through the ceiling.

Kurt grabbed the glasses and shoved them back onto Scott's face before he could look at any of them. Scott whined in protest, but didn't try to remove them again. Kurt looked at Ben, eyes wide and breathing hard.

"He didn't mean it," he said helplessly.

Ben's heart had missed a couple of beats, but he quickly pulled himself together. "I know he didn't, Kurt. Don't worry about it. Adam and I built it, I'm sure we can fix it. Let's just make sure Scott gets better."

Kurt thought he heard something and went to the window. "The doctor's here!" he said in relief, then glanced up at the hole in the ceiling. "How the heck are we going to explain THAT?" he wondered out loud.

"We'll call it an accident. Paul..I mean Doc Martin is a good friend, he won't ask too many questions." Ben said, knowing Paul wouldn't....at least not right away.

A few minutes later the door opened and Adam came in with Doc Martin. "Hi Ben, I was already thinking I hadn't been here in quite some time." He glanced at the ceiling, but like Ben had predicted he didn't ask questions, just commented. "Well, seems like you'll need to do some work on your house, Ben. All right, let's see how young Scott is doing."

Adam lingered in the doorway, not wanting to go down while Doc Martin   
examined Scott. He mumbled a few things they couldn't understand and he   
does some tests. He then looked up puzzled. "What did he do recently? Did he eat something strange? Or was he in a strange place?"

"Not that I know, Paul." Ben replied, as he turned to Adam and Kurt.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell the truth, but then the Cartwright boys would lose their secret hiding place. He looked to Adam helplessly.

Adam sighed. Scott's health was more important than a stupid cave. "We were in this cave we often go to." He grinned a bit sheepishly. "It's always been some sort of secret hide out. But we've been going there for years and years and nothing has ever happened." Suddenly he realized they did do something they didn't usually do. "We did go through the tunnels to the waterfall though and we swam. Could that have made the difference?"

Ben looked a bit surprised, but if the situation hadn't been so serious he'd have smiled. He had always known his sons had a hide out. That was okay with him as long as they didn't get in trouble.

Doc Martin thought about this information for a while and did some more tests and examinations. Suddenly he found a little mark on Scott's leg. "Did he get bitten?"

"I guess it's possible," Kurt said with a shrug. There were bugs all over the place. Then something else occurred to him that made his blood run cold. "There was a rattlesnake -- he didn't get near it, but what if there were snakes in the water, too?"

"Don't worry, it's not a snake. No, I think it's the flu. His temperature is a bit too high, so keep up with the ice, but not too long. I'll leave some sleeping powders, so he can rest and keep up with Hop Sing's lotion, but um Ben, you might want to keep the others at home for now. You know how these things spread. Remember last time the flu went around? We don't want a repeat." Doc Martin started to put away his things. "Oh and I saw a note on the barn to Logan and the other boy, um Forge. I don't think that's necessary. I think the boy will need his Pa right now and his father wouldn't want to stay away anyway."

"Thanks, Paul, we'll get rid of that note and I'll keep the boys at home for a few days." Ben said.

"All right, I'll be back tomorrow to see how he is. You can't be too careful. Oh, I know most doctors believe in keeping all the windows closed when someone is sick, but in my opinion airing the room is very important, so you better do that."

"Will do, thanks again, Paul. Adam will see you to the door."

Kurt waited until the doctor was gone, then breathed a sigh of relief. "I was afraid he'd want to look in Scott's eyes," he admitted.

"Not sure why he didn't. Maybe..." Ben thought it couldn't be, but it couldn't have been a coincidence either. "Maybe he just felt there was something with Scott's glasses. Doc Martin is a very intelligent man, not easily fooled. I'm sure he has an idea there is something about those glasses that doesn't fit in with what we've been telling people."

\--

Logan and Forge were both happy to arrive back at the Ponderosa that   
afternoon. Forge was especially looking forward to checking on Boogie and finding out what his brothers had been up to in his absence. And yes, he was hoping to slip off a little later to visit with Saratucci, as well.

"Hold up there," Logan said suddenly, putting out an arm to stop Forge. He sniffed the air. "Something doesn't smell right."

"Hey, there's Little Joe!" Forge said in surprise. "Why isn't he in school?"

\--

End of part 110

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	111. Chapter 111

Bonanza: Evolution - part 111  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Little Joe had just finished grooming Cochise, figuring if he'd have a little extra time on his hands, his horse deserved some attention too and walked in Logan and Forge's direction.

"Hi." He said, not sounding too cheerful. "We ain't gonna go ta school today." He didn't know quite how to tell them, so he just blurted it out. "Scott's sick. Doc Martin says it's the flu. He's burnin' up an' he blasted the roof cos he wouldn't keep his glasses on. We'd put a note on the barn not ta go in, but Doc said we'd   
better take it off, but we ain't goin' off the ranch till he says so." He had to stop to take a breath.

Logan stared at Little Joe for half a beat before jumping off his horse and charging into the house and up to Scott's room. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the teenager in the bed.

"Ben," he said, looking toward the other man fearfully, "how is he?"

Ben put his hand on Logan's arm. "He's got a high fever, but it's not as high as earlier. Paul says it's the flu. He's left us some medication and Hop Sing has already given him Chinese medicinal herbal tea. That worked miracles on Joe the last time. He'll be fine and having you here will make all the difference to the boy." He glanced up to the ceiling. "We'll have to fix the ceiling though. He   
took off his glasses.'

Logan glanced up at the ceiling and sighed. "Oh, Scott," he murmured and went over to the bedside. He bent down and stroked the boy's perspiring forehead. "You poor kid," he said. "I wish I'd been here, but I know Ben and Hop Sing have taken good care of you."

Scott opened his eyes wearily. "Pa?" he whispered.

"I'm here, Slim. I'm not going anywhere again until you're well."

"Am I gonna die?"

Logan blanched and looked at Ben briefly before turning back to Scott. "No," he said firmly. "You're going to be just fine."

Forge, who was looking in from the doorway, turned to Kurt. "Is that true?" he asked softly.

"I hope so," Kurt answered with a shaky sigh.

"He's got the best care possible, boys and his Pa is here now. There really is no need to worry. Why don't you two go and see if Hop Sing needs your help." Ben had been standing close and had overheard the question.

"Yes sir," they both said quietly and left the room.

"I wonder if the Indians would have any medicine that would help," Forge wondered out loud as they went downstairs.

"If they did, they wouldn't share it," Kurt replied. "Not for a white boy."

Forge sighed. Kurt was probably right, but he wanted to think otherwise. And would it really hurt to ask?

Kurt saw the wheels turning and put a hand on Forge's arm. "Don't do it," he warned. "Pa is going through enough with Scott right now -- if he finds out you took off for the Indian encampment without asking, it'll make things worse."

"But if they can help!" Forge said.

"Okay, let's ask Adam," Kurt said. "If he thinks it's a good idea, I'll teleport you there myself."

They went to find Adam, and when they did, Forge explained his idea.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, it's the white men who brought the flu to this country, so I don't think they've got any cure for it, but if it's something else, maybe a bite from a bug or something, they might know....we did go into the cave and the lake...Pa won't like it though if any of us leaves now." He made a   
decision. "Okay, it's worth a try, but you be careful, okay?"

"I'll take him there and back," Kurt assured him.

"Not like THAT, you won't!" Forge reached over and activated Kurt's holowatch. "The Indians aren't ready for the blue-and-fuzzy you, man."

Kurt nodded. "Okay, give me some basic directions and we'll go."

Forge told him approximately where to find the Indian encampment and the two of them disappeared with a *BAMF!*

It took more than one teleport to reach the encampment, but Forge felt his heart lift to see it again.

"Wait here," he told Kurt. "I'll see if I can find Saratucci." He ran off.

"Hurry back," Kurt murmured, feeling a little nervous and exposed being the only white person so close to so many distrustful Indians.

\--

Saratucci was sitting on the edge of the encampment, making a new necklace out of deep blue beads. As she saw Forge she jumped up. "Forge! You come back. Saratucci knew you would."

It was so great to see the beautiful Indian girl again, that for a moment Forge forgot everything else except how much he'd like to kiss her. Then he remembered.

"Saratucci," he said, taking her hands in his, "I have a big favour to ask of your people. My brother is very sick and we aren't exactly sure what's causing it. It could be flu or it could be from an insect bite. Would you know of anything that might help him?"

"Saratucci not know. Medicine man know about sick." Saratucci took his hand. "Come on, medicine man is in camp." And she started to pull him into the camp.

\--

Kurt shifted uneasily, hoping Forge would return soon. But ... what if they didn't let him leave? They had wanted him with them before.

"Don't move or I kill you."

\--

End of part 111

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	112. Chapter 112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the recent delay. My arthritis is flaring, and being on the computer all day at work is killing my hands lately so I've got nothing left when I get home.

Bonanza: Evolution - part 112  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

"You do as told, white boy, Night Owl serious." Another voice sounded. "Now slowly turn around."

Kurt held up his hands to show he wasn't holding any weapons and slowly turned. There were two Indian boys there. One looked a little older than the other, but neither one of them looked particularly friendly. He wondered how they'd feel if they knew he wasn't really a white boy, but a blue one.

"I'm not an enemy," he said carefully. "I came with Forge -- do you know him? Our brother is sick, he's asking for help."

The older one took the lead. "Know Forge. Sister took Forge to camp. Why you not go with him?" He approached Kurt and looked down on him with a threatening look in his eyes.

Kurt stared back up into the Indian's eyes, willing himself not to show fear. After all, he thought, as frightening as they may appear to him, his own real form would probably send them screaming. And if they tried anything, he could just vanish anyway.

"I stayed here because we didn't know if I would be safe in your camp or not," Kurt replied steadily. "I'm not Indian."

"Humph!" Young Wolf secretly admired the boy's guts, but didn't show it. "You come." And he started to push Kurt in the direction of the camp.

Night Owl stayed outside the encampment on watch.

Kurt could hardly take in everything fast enough. It was fascinating to see all the Indians in their native clothing, including the adornments of feathers, claws, and beads. He wondered what Forge would look like dressed in that way and figured he'd probably be considered the Indian catch of the century.

Then he saw Forge and the girl who had come to the house -- Saratucci. They were talking to an older man, who was showing them various small pots and seemed to be explaining what was in them.

"Saratucci, this boy outside, belong to this one." Young Wolf said. "Better careful, father not pleased when bring all white men in camp."

"Oh, Young Wolf, stop this. Forge just here to help sick brother. Medicine man already helping."

"You're Saratucci's brother?" Forge said. "It's nice to meet you -- sorry I didn't get to meet you the last time I was here." He turned his attention back to the medicine man so he could pay attention to his instructions.

Kurt shifted uneasily. Almost all of the Indians in the vicinity were staring at him, and the looks weren't all that friendly. Was this how Forge felt when he went into town?

Young Wolf never took his eyes off of Kurt and kept his tomahawk in his hand, resting the blade on the other.

The medicine man had tried to explain to his best abilities how to treat the illness. He handed Forge an amulet and a little leather sack with what he called medicine.

"Give brother. If picco fly, it help. If not, your medicine man know what do." He said without getting up from his sitting position. "You go now, hurry."

Forge gave a little bow of gratitude. "Thank you very much -- I'm in your debt." He looked at Saratucci. "I have to go, but I'll be back again soon. Thank you." He impulsively kissed her on the cheek, then turned to his brother. "Kurt, get us home, hurry!"

Kurt grinned. "That's my middle name!" He tossed a smirk at his Indian guard and put a hand on Forge's shoulder. They both disappeared.

There was instant chaos in the Paiute village. Young Wolf raised his tomahawk hitting nothing with it, others were running away. There was yelling, crying, people were scared to death.

Then the medicine man raised himself up to an unexpected height. He raised his staff and everyone turned silent and faced him. "Not fear spirits. White boy not what look. More beneath surface than eye can see. Not evil spirit. Good spirit. Spirit look after Forge. Paiute honour Kurt-spirit."

\--

Kurt and Forge arrived back at the Ponderosa in no time and rushed into the house. Kurt nodded at Adam as he passed to show that they'd been successful

"Pa!" Forge yelled. "I've got some medicine donated by the Paiute medicine man -- it will help Scott if he was bitten." Before Logan could say a word, his son began hurriedly explaining the medicine and the doses of administration.

When he was finished, Logan decided not to question the fact that his sons had gone to the Indian encampment without permission -- Scott was more important right now. He looked to Ben. "What do you think? Should we risk it?"

Ben thought for just a second before speaking. "The Paiute medicine man is a very wise man. He wouldn't know a cure for the flu, but he knows everything about the flora and fauna and wildlife here. If he says it could well be a certain insect bite and this is the cure, I'd say let's go for it. It's your call though, it's your son."

"Let's do it," Logan said firmly. "I'm not gonna overlook anything that has even a slim chance of helping him."

Forge took that as permission and brought the medicine to Scott's bedside, where he began mixing it with water in the exact proportions the medicine man had instructed. When he was done, he enlisted Logan's help in getting Scott to drink the concoction.

"I guess now we just wait," he said with a sigh.

\--

End of part 112

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	113. Chapter 113

Bonanza: Evolution - part 113  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The minutes and hours ticked away, but in Scott's bedroom time seemed   
suspended as the men sat there waiting for the Indian medicine to work. Hop Sing checked the temperature every once in a while and finally he announced that it had gone down. Adam had tried to take Forge and Kurt downstairs, but hadn't been successful and so Ben had gently asked his oldest to stay downstairs with the rest, trying to keep them busy while all their thoughts where with the boy in bed.

Scott stirred a little and before he opened his eyes he knew he wasn't alone. When he did open them, he saw Logan watching him anxiously.

"Pa?" he said, his voice sounding stronger than it had before. He looked around the room and saw his brothers, Ben, and Hop Sing, confusion in his expression being slowly replaced by disjointed memories. "I was really sick, wasn't I?"

Logan closed his eyes briefly and murmured something no one else heard, then reached out to affectionately stroke Scott's cheek. "Yeah, you were real sick, Slim. Don't do that to us again, huh?"

"Are the others okay?" Scott asked. "Did they catch it?"

Kurt and Forge grinned at each other. "We're fine, Scott," Forge told him. "So are the others."

"I'll go tell them he's awake!" Kurt teleported out of the room. Scott coughed and waved his hand.

"Man, the smell of that smoke is enough to make me sick all over again," he joked weakly. The others laughed and Logan hugged him.

"Now boy stay right in bed, no fussing, Hop Sing make broth, good when getting better. You stay here." Hop Sing warned as he left the room to get some broth. Ben smiled at the scene before him and at the retreating Chinese man.

"You better listen to him, you don't want him mad at you." He said to Scott. "Glad to hear you talk again."

"Thank you, sir," Scott said, accepting the glass of water Logan was handing him. He sipped it and looked at Ben sincerely. "I sort of remember you being here when I was coming in and out of it and Pa wasn't here yet. You were like an anchor to hang onto. Thank you." 

He stretched out the muscles that felt stiff. "What was wrong with me, anyway? Do we know?"

"Hard to say," Forge admitted. "You were given Chinese, white mens', and Indian medicine to try and cover everything, so who knows what finally worked on what!"

Scott chuckled. "After all that, I may never get sick again!"

There was a light knock on the door and three heads peeped around it. "Can we come and visit the patient?" Adam asked, obviously appointed as the spokesman.

"Just for a moment, but then it's off again, all right? Scott needs his rest." Ben replied.

"Hey, Scott, how are you feeling?" Adam asked while he walked over.

"Yeah, ya scared us." Joe piped up.

Scott smiled to see them. "Better than I was before, that's for sure. Mostly I'm just wiped out exhausted. And ... hungry?"

"That's a hint if ever I heard one," Logan chuckled.

"Broth here, broth good for patient." Hop Sing entered the room with a tray.

Little Joe pulled a face. "Rather you than me."

\--

Scott's condition steadily improved, and by bedtime he could sleep peacefully, his fever almost completely gone. Kurt and Forge were so relieved, they didn't even mind that they'd have to go to school the next day after all.

Joe did mind. No matter the circumstances he had enjoyed an extra day at home. He hadn't even done the assignments Miss Jones had asked Charly to give them. He worried about it for a bit, but then figured he'd better put it behind him and he fell asleep.

\--

The next morning, Kurt was in such a great mood that he not only got up early to do his chores, but he offered to help Hop Sing with breakfast. He hummed as he worked, teleporting with plates and bowls from the kitchen to the table. When Logan came down and caught him at it, he stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold up there, Elf," he said. "What's got you so happy this early in the morning?"

Kurt grinned at him. "I'm just relieved that Scott's better."

Logan smiled and gave him a hug. "We all are, kid. We all are."

"When can he come back to school?"

"Not today," Logan said firmly. "We want the doctor to check him over again -- he'll make the decision."

"Good morning!" Forge said as he came in from outdoors. "Chores are done." He sniffed appreciatively. "Breakfast smells good."

Hoss was right behind him. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow. Yesterday I was so worried I could hardly eat a thing." He sat down at the table.

"Sure, Hoss, whatever you say. That second helping must have been in my  
imagination." Adam chuckled as he too sat down.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy, I need my grub." Hoss replied good-naturedly while he started piling up food on his plate.

"Hoss, others would probably like some breakfast too." Ben chided. Hoss  
grinned sheepishly and stopped piling up.

"Scott's already got his breakfast up in bed," Logan said, looking around. "But it looks like we're still missing one kid -- where's Little Joe?"

"Come to think of it, I didn't see him outside, either," Forge admitted. "He couldn't still be in bed, could he?"

Ben looked at Hoss. "Could you please go up and get him out of bed? If his chores aren't done before school he'll be doing extra chores all week."

"Yessir." Hoss walked upstairs, always a little reluctant to wake up his little brother, the boy had a mighty temper and didn't like to wake up from a nice dream. Two minutes later he was back downstairs though. "He ain't there, Pa. He's not in bed an' his school stuff is gone too."

"Well, his chores haven't been done, I know that for a fact." Adam started to get annoyed. "Maybe he left for school early?"

"Without leaving a note, asking permission? That boy better have some good answers for me when he comes home." Ben said grimly.

\--

End of part 113

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	114. Chapter 114

Bonanza: Evolution - part 114  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Kurt didn't waste any time getting to school after breakfast. He was anxious to find Little Joe and warn him about the trouble he'd gotten himself into at home before he walked right into it.

As soon as he and Forge arrived and their horses were taken care of, he began scanning the schoolyard for their cousin.

"Don't see Joe anywhere." Hoss said after he did exactly the same. "Ya don't think he's gonna play hooky, do ya? Pa's gonna kill him if'n he does."

"I sure hope not," Kurt admitted. "I don't want to see him get punished again already. And why would he do it, anyway?" Especially without ME, he thought, but didn't give voice to.

Just at that moment they heard a horse approach the school yard in full speed. Hoss looked up. "Dadburned, Little Joe, ya know Pa don't like ya ridin' that hard an' he's pretty mad at ya already."

Little Joe jumped to the ground and grinned. "I just hadta do something. Don't worry bout it, Hoss."

"Well, you sure know how to make people curious," Forge said good-naturedly. He glanced toward the door of the school. "Looks like Miss Jones wants everyone inside now."

Kurt sighed and gazed up at the blue sky. It was such a nice day. School should be outlawed on days like this, he thought. As if Forge could sense what his little brother was thinking, the Indian got behind Kurt and gently pushed him all the way into the schoolhouse.

As Little Joe sat down he whispered to Kurt. "Maybe this afternoon if ya wanna. It's a great day ta fish or swim. Who wants ta be stuck in here all day with the weather this great."

He was interrupted by Miss Jones who told everyone to sit down. She asked one of the older girls to collect the assignments.

Kurt watched Miss Jones carefully for when she next looked away, then he murmured to Little Joe, "Sounds great to me! I'm too jazzed about Scott being better to be able to sit still!"

"Yeah." Joe whispered. He kept his eye on Miss Jones as she was grading the assignments. He hoped it had worked, if not, playing hooky wasn't his only problem.

Hoss was feeling a bit antsy too. He never felt good about homework, but at least this time he'd done it all.

Kurt had done his homework, but not with much care. He wasn't very worried about it, though -- his grades were good enough that he could let a couple of assignments slide. He couldn't help noticing that Little Joe seemed to be watching their teacher rather intently, though.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in a whisper.

"Nah, tell ya later." Joe whispered back.

"All right, class." miss Jones stood up, holding the assignments in her hand. "Well, this certainly has been a morning of surprises. Little Joe, I'm proud of you. You must have really studied hard this time. You have the highest score on this assignment. Well done."

Little Joe looked up in surprise. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared. He decided to give her one of his brightest smiles. "Thanks, Miss Jones."

"That's WONDERFUL, Joe!" Forge said, genuinely happy for his cousin.

"Ja, nice going!" Kurt told him. "Maybe next time I'll ask YOU for help with my homework!"

Joe smiled, but as soon as Miss Jones' attention was with someone else he whispered. "Better not, better ask Amy."

"Amy?" Kurt repeated in confusion. Then he had an awful thought. "Joe, you didn't ... I mean, Amy didn't ... I mean ... Amy wasn't at our house helping you study, so did you, I mean, she, I mean ...."

"I went to her house early this morning an' she did it fer me. All I had ta do was write it down." Joe whispered. "An' it worked too."

Kurt's eyes widened. "You mean you ... you cheated?" he said the last word in a horrified hiss. "Joe, I've done some stupid things, but that's one even _I_ wouldn't attempt! Do you have any idea what'll happen if you get caught?"

"Yeah, well, do you have any idea what'll happen if Pa hears I haven't done my homework? It ain't pretty, I tell ya. I'm takin' my chances." Joe wasn't really too sure himself, but he wouldn't give in to that.

Kurt wasn't sure what to say after that. He wanted to support Little Joe in everything he did, but in this case, he had a feeling punishment for not doing homework was a whole lot better than punishment for cheating. He sighed and turned back to his own paper.

Lunchtime came and all the kids went outside to play and eat and just talk. Little Joe went straight to Kurt. "So yer up fer a bit of fun this afternoon?"

Kurt grinned broadly. "I'm ALWAYS up for fun, mein freund! Are we taking off now?" He lowered his voice, "And if we are, do you want to do so the 'quick' way?"

"Yep." Joe grinned. "Sounds good ta me. Much better 'n sneakin' off."

"Okay, let's get out of sight first." Kurt looked around to make sure neither Forge nor Hoss was looking in their direction, then grabbed Joe and pulled him around the back of the school. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Just out of here." Joe replied, but than he added. "Well, I guess the lake. We can swim or fish. Or go ta the island."

"Sounds good to me!" Kurt put a hand on Little Joe's shoulder and teleported them both away from school.

\--

End of part 114

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	115. Chapter 115

Bonanza: Evolution - part 115  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

As soon as they were at the lake Joe realized something.

"Hey, I know I said we could fish, but well, we can hardly come home with fish. That's a sure way ta ask fer a tannin'. What'd'ya say we just swim?"

"That sounds great to me!" Kurt told him and began stripping off his clothes -- he couldn't risk going home with them wet. He took a running jump into the lake with a whoop. "Come on in, the water's beautiful!" he called back.

"I'm comin'." Joe finished shedding his clothes and with a loud YEHAAAAAAA" he jumped into the water making it splash up high. "Yay! Now this is how ta spend an afternoon. No stupid Miss Jones, no lessons, no nothin', just fun and sun."

Kurt playfully splashed Little Joe and then swam away as fast as he could to avoid reprisal. He felt sorry for Forge and Hoss stuck in school, but if they were a little more adventurous, maybe they would have asked them to come along.

Joe started to chase Kurt to get even. He dove under water and pulled his blue friend under water by his legs. Then he quickly spurted away himself. He knew the others would have loved to come too, but he also knew how hard it was to get away with things if they were all involved, so he pushed the thoughts of his brother and cousin aside.

\--

Forge was fuming. He couldn't BELIEVE that Kurt and Little Joe had skipped out on afternoon classes! Hadn't they been in enough trouble lately or did they ENJOY having sore backsides?!

And why didn't they invite HIM?!?!

He was so annoyed that when Miss Jones asked him to read out loud from his textbook, he didn't hear her. He was too busy brooding and debating whether or not he should turn Kurt in when he got home, just for spite. When Miss Jones called his name a second time, he snapped, "What?!" before he could stop himself.

Hoss looked at him in surprise. He too was annoyed with Joe and Kurt, but he hadn't expected Forge to snap like that.

"Young man, I won't stand for that tone. I deserve some respect." Miss   
Jones said glaring at Forge.

The Indian seemed to realize suddenly what he'd done. "Uh, oh gosh, I'm sorry, Ma'am. I was preoccupied."

"Well, maybe half an hour in the corner will teach you to pay attention in my classroom." Miss Jones said evenly and pointed to the corner in the front of the classroom.

The class tittered while Forge stared at the teacher for a moment, dumbfounded. Then he slowly got up and went to stand in the corner, feeling his face heat up.

Yes, he decided, he was definitely going to snitch on Kurt.

\--

"Hey, I've an idea." Joe suddenly called out. "We can swim to Mama's island. It's real pretty there. Wanna go?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Kurt said amiably as he floated on his back in the water. "Is it far?"

"Nah, it's right over there." Joe pointed to a little island in the lake. "Mama used to row there when I was little an' we we'd run on the beach. She was full of spirit. Come on." He swam ahead towards the island.

Kurt knew he could teleport over to the island, but that wouldn't be nearly as much fun, so he swam alongside Little Joe as best he could. He wasn't built for long-distance swimming with his odd hands and feet, but was determined to make it.

"Ya okay, Kurt? Yer probably not as used ta swimming as I am." Joe was   
enjoying the swim, but had a feeling his friend was having a bit more trouble with it. "We're almost there now."

Kurt used his tail, sweeping it back and forth like the rudder of a boat, to propel him a little faster through the water. "I'm okay," he assured Little Joe. "I'll make it."

\--

Miss Jones looked at the clock and turned to Forge. "Your half hour is up, Forge. I hope you've learned your lesson and you'll be paying a bit more attention from now on."

"Yes, Ma'am," Forge said quietly and returned to his seat without looking at anyone. He certainly HAD learned to pay more attention, he thought grimly. If he had done so at lunch, he might have seen Kurt and Little Joe sneaking off in the first place.

\--

The two truants had reached the island and climbed ashore. "Ain't it the greatest place ya've ever seen, Kurt?" Little Joe said enthusiastically. "Look, that there's the first tree I ever climbed. Far away from Pa. He would've nailed my hide ta the barn door fer climbin' it, but the view is spectacular." He looked back at Kurt. "Wanna give it a go?"

"Are you kidding?" Kurt grinned. "I'll climb anything, anytime!" He bounded over toward the tree on all fours and leapt up into it, scaling the branches, flipping from one to another and finally hanging from his tail off a limb near the top. "What a great view!" he declared.

Joe was a bit slower, but made it too and sat down on the same branch. "Darn, wish I had a tail like that. The things ya can do with it." He looked around, sitting there in his birthday suit, enjoying the sun on his body.

"This is great," Kurt said, flipping back up to crouch on the branch, his tail swishing lazily behind him as he took in the scenery. "This sure beats school!"

"Ya bet it does." Joe said while he leaned back to the tree. "This is livin'."

\--------

Adam had been working almost all day and decided to take a little detour home to cool off in the lake. As he approached their usual spot he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of two horses...two familiar horses. "Oh boy, the two of you just like being in trouble, don't you?" He shook his head and was about to holler their names as another thought hit him, he scanned the area and noticed their clothes. He smiled mischievously and walked over to pick them up. He then untied the horses and headed back to the ranch, taking both horses and clothes with him, chuckling all the way.

\--

End of part 115

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	116. Chapter 116

Bonanza: Evolution - part 116  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Forge's mood didn't improve all day, and he came close to getting into trouble again more than once that afternoon. When Miss Jones finally said everyone could go, he gathered his books quickly, his mind already on what he would say to Logan when he got home.

\--

Joe and Kurt finally swam back to the shore and as Joe wanted to grab his clothes he grabbed......nothing. "Hey, did'ya move our clothes? We put them here, didn't we?"

"NEIN, I didn't move them!" Kurt declared, looking left and right. He teleported up into the nearest tree and searched the area from above. "I don't see them anywhere!" he cried, then teleported back down. He began frantically fiddling with his image inducer, hoping that if he brought up his usual human-looking image, it would include clothing, even if he wasn't wearing any.

His human image finally came up -- his naked human image.

"AUUUGH!" he yelled. "This is WORSE than being naked as myself!"

"Hey, ya look the same as me, Kurt." Joe said indignantly, but then he realized something else. "Damn, the horses!" He started to panic. "Where are the horses? We tied them up. I'm sure we did. We ain't never gonna get home. We're dead. We're so dead. An' if anyone sees us......"

"NO ONE is going to see us!" Kurt declared. "I'll teleport us home -- into your room. Oh wait," he frowned, "we're more than two miles from there, aren't we?"

"Yeah we are." But Joe didn't want to let go of that shimmer of hope. "Can't we go in two times?" At least that way there was only a small chance of being detected.

Kurt sighed. "We have no choice. Hang on." He took hold of Little Joe's shoulder and teleported them exactly two miles in the direction of the Ponderosa.

Little Joe had closed his eyes as soon as Kurt had put his hand on his shoulder and when he opened them the first thing he saw was a carriage. The reverend's carriage and in it were the reverend and his wife. He pulled Kurt behind some bushes. "Hurry. Before they see us."

Kurt practically fell into the bushes. "Oh, mein Gott, do you think they spotted us?" He didn't want to imagine WHAT would happen to them if they were discovered in this condition by those particular people.

"No, they haven't, but we really hafta get back now." Joe was trying to convince himself. "Come on, I don't feel very comfortable like this."

"Um, I would, but ...." Kurt nodded nervously toward his shoulder, where he'd noticed a bee had landed and was cleaning its wings lazily. He was afraid to breathe, let alone teleport.

Joe didn't realize at first what the problem was, but once he did he almost started to giggle. "Man, it's just a bee." He blew and waved at it with his hand and the bee flew away. "There. Gone. Now can we go?"

Kurt nearly passed out and stared at Joe. "He could have STUNG me when you flapped your hand at him, you know!" he cried, not realizing how loud he was getting.

Joe put his hand over Kurt's mouth and shushed him. "Did'ya lose yer mind? That's the reverend over there."

Kurt was going to try and respond when something he saw made his eyes   
widen to the size of dinner plates. The bee had landed again, only this time on Little Joe's bare backside.

"Mmm!" Kurt tried to warn him. "Mmmm!"

Little Joe felt an itch on his backside and brought his hand back to scratch. "OOooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww Damnation!"

The carriage up ahead stopped and the reverend got off and started walking in their direction, with a puzzled look on his face.

Kurt was too concerned about Little Joe to care if they got caught now -- for all he knew, the other boy had an allergy to bee stings! He bent down to look at where the stinger still pumped venom into his cousin's flesh even though the bee itself lay dead on the grass.

"Hold on, don't move!" Kurt told him and took careful hold of the stinger, easing it out and making sure he got all of it. "That was a BIG one!" he said, showing it to Little Joe. "Are you okay? Can you breathe all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Little Joe said while gently rubbing his backside. He blushed. "Thanks."

Right at that moment a shadow fell over them. "What are you two doing here? Out of school? Without your clothes? And WHAT was that yelling about?"

Little Joe sighed. Darn. If only Kurt hadn't been afraid of bees....no, that wasn't fair of course, but still. "Hi there, reverend, we were just...erm...just going for a walk....." He knew it sounded thin and stupid, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Walking..humph!" The reverend was an intelligent man and he didn't have to think long to figure out what had happened. "You two wait here, I'll go and get two blankets and then I'll bring you home."

As he walked off Joe groaned.

"No way, man!" Kurt said firmly and grabbed Joe's arm. He teleported them back home, arriving in Joe's bedroom.

"Before you say it, look at it this way!" Kurt said, holding up both hands to stave off Joe's reaction. "Maybe he'll think he hallucinated the whole thing!"

"The reverend ain't stupid!" Joe buried his head in his hands. "We're dead. We are so dead. Pa is gonna nail our hides ta the barn door."

"Not necessarily so." Adam was standing in the door with a big grin on his face.

\--

End of part 116

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	117. Chapter 117

Bonanza: Evolution - part 117  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

"AUUUGH!" Kurt cried and grabbed for Joe's bedspread, pulling it around himself. "You want to warn a guy when you sneak up on him like that?!" he yelled at Adam.

"Well, you wouldn't be in this condition if you had been in school like you were supposed to, now, would you?" Adam said smiling sweetly.

"Aw, come on, Adam, you're not going to tell Pa, are you?" Joe almost begged.

Something about the way Adam was talking made Kurt gasp suddenly. "Hey!  
The only way you could know about us not being in school is if YOU were the one who found our clothes and the horses!"

Adam chuckled. "I knew you'd get there. Yep, sure did. Hope you weren't seen...that could have been....embarrassing." He couldn't contain himself any longer and really started to laugh at the expression on their faces.

"You....you.....that was really mean, Adam Cartwright." Little Joe said in a fury, making Adam laugh a little harder.

"Ja, we nearly got caught! Actually, we sort of DID!" Kurt cried. "If I couldn't teleport, we'd be in the reverend's carriage right now!"

"You teleported while the reverend was there?" Adam's expression had   
suddenly changed and he glowered at the boy. "What were you thinking? You know how dangerous that is."

"Not HALF as dangerous as he bringing us home naked!" Kurt declared firmly.

Adam couldn't help chuckling again. The boy was probably right too. "Don't blame you actually." He continued, a little more serious. "Did the reverend recognize you?"

Joe pulled a face. "The two biggest pranksters in church? You bet he did.....I guess." He looked sideways at Kurt. "He didn't say our names, did he? And come to think of it, I don't think he was wearing his glasses. I think."

Kurt looked hopeful. "Then we might have a chance? We might actually get away with this?" He grinned broadly.

"Don't count on it," Forge said grimly from behind Adam.

"Man!" Joe exclaimed. "An' why the heck not? If he didn't recognize us we might be in the clear."

"Not with ME, you're not!" Forge told them angrily. "You two took off without a word and left Hoss and I behind! I was so teed off that I ended up getting into trouble and having to stand in the corner! Can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Pa and Uncle Ben about what you did?!"

"How about because you might need me sometime to teleport you to the Indian encampment to visit Saratucci?" Kurt asked casually.

Forge frowned.

"Only reason yer upset is cos ya wanted ta skip too an' cos ya hadta stand in the corner." Little Joe argued.

"Okay, enough!" Adam spoke up. "I'm sure the reverend had no problem recognizing you two, so the smartest thing to do would be to own up. If he hadn't turned up I might have been able to deal with this myself, but now I can't." He looked at Forge. "And Forge, I'd be careful with my words, I think Joe is right, you just wanted to go with them. You'll find out soon enough that truancy is not allowed in this household and that these two will regret having done so."

Little Joe was stuck at the first bit. "Own up. Yeah, right. I ain't sayin' anything till I hafta."

"That's your choice." Adam shrugged. "And your hide."

"I'm with Joe," Kurt said stubbornly. "We just DISAPPEARED, Adam! He may have 'thought' he saw us, but this is a man who believes in spirits and stuff, right? He might think he imagined it, especially since his wife saw nothing!" He turned to Forge. "And YOU keep quiet, unless you want to lead a completely trouble-free life because if you snitch, I'll be watching for YOUR next slip-up!"

Forge snorted. "Providing you survive THIS one."

"Spirits and stuff?!" Adam fumed. "The reverend is a man of God. Any more of that talk and I'll personally wash your mouth out with lye soap!" He calmed down, realizing the boy came from another time and place. "Anyway, I could take a hard line here and say either you tell Pa and uncle Logan or I will, but I'm not going to do that. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thanks, Adam." Joe had the good sense to sound grateful.

Kurt was still stunned by Adam's threat, too much so to respond. Forge shot them all a glare and stomped off downstairs.

That finally woke Kurt up. He hoped Forge wasn't about to go snitch on them.

Joe followed Kurt's look and cringed. Forge did look awfully mad. He looked at his big brother, but Adam just shrugged and stalked out of the room.

"I think we're dead." Joe sighed and sat down on the bed.

\--

Forge went outside and got started on his chores, but his mind was elsewhere. He knew he had a lot of power over his brother and cousin right now, and only had to decide whether or not he wanted to exercise it. He sure wasn't going to go with blackmail -- he'd seen what happened when THEY tried it -- so he was either going to tell or not tell.

\--

"Supper ready!" Hop Sing called from the kitchen. "Everyone wash up. Take lot of time prepare food. Not waste time."

Hoss was the first one at the table. Ben smiled, it figured.

Kurt teleported downstairs and took his place at the table. He hoped Logan wouldn't notice that he hadn't done his after-school chores yet -- he planned on getting to them right after dinner.

He glanced toward the door as Forge came in. Providing his brother allowed him to LIVE that long, of course.

\--

End of part 117

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	118. Chapter 118

Bonanza: Evolution - part 118  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Supper was a strange affair. Ben noticed the boys glancing at each other quite often. There was something brewing and he had a feeling some of them were about to explode. Strangely enough, it was Forge who looked like the one first to explode.

Joe just tried to keep a low profile. He glanced up at Forge and Adam a few times, trying to see if they were about to spill anything. So far they hadn't, but he wasn't holding his breath.

Logan could sense the tension but wasn't sure why it was happening. And he hated being kept in the dark.

"Did anything unusual happen at school today?" he asked.

Kurt froze. Why did their father have to give Forge such an opportunity?

"Unusual? No," Forge replied casually. "It was interesting, though. Especially the lesson we had right after lunch." He glanced toward Little Joe. "What did YOU think about it, Joe?" he asked sweetly.

Adam leaned back as he watched his youngest brother try hard not to squirm and come up with an acceptable answer that was not a lie.

Joe decided there and then that he would get back at Forge. He didn't know where or when, but he would. First things first though and that was trying to save his butt. "I suppose it was. Interesting I mean." He said casually.

Ben looked at him questioningly. "What was so interesting about it?"

Joe shrugged. "Well, it's school, ya know I never find anything interesting there, but if Forge says it was interesting, I ain't gonna disagree."

"Maybe Kurt got more out of it than you did, Joe." Forge looked over at his blue-furred brother. "What part did you think was the MOST interesting, Kurt?"

The other mutant was careful not to glare at the Indian -- he knew the grown-ups were watching them closely. So instead he returned Forge's challenging look with a smile of his own. "The part where you got up in front of the class, of course."

"You had to go up front, Forge? Hope it wasn't to get paddled." Ben chuckled. "I hear Miss Jones wields a mean paddle. So tell, what was it?"

Forge thought fast. "Just to give a demonstration to the class, Uncle Ben," he replied. Technically, it was true. He gave a demonstration on what can happen to a guy whose brother and cousin desert him to go have fun and leave him in class to stew until he gets into trouble.

Adam's interest was peaked. "What was it about? It couldn't have been about your inventions, but was it something technical? Did you manage to dazzle Miss Jones with your knowledge?"

"Yes, what was it about, Forge?" Ben asked with great interest.

Kurt tried hard not to giggle with malicious glee. Let's see Forge talk his way out of THAT one, he thought.

"No, it wasn't technical," Forge replied. "But yes, I think I surprised her. You sort of had to be there."

"He's probably afraid our poor underprivileged brains won't be able to understand," Logan joked.

Joe now knew the shoe was on the other foot and was enjoying himself   
immensely. "Well, it may have been a bit too much fer me to understand, but I'm sure there are people here who'd like to hear it."

"Yes, I sure would love to hear it, especially if it was that interesting." Adam added, smiling encouragingly at Forge.

"I didn't really have that big a part in it," Forge said modestly, giving his brother and cousin a wicked sideways glance. "Joe and Kurt were the REAL brains behind it all. Their part was much more interesting."

Logan chuckled and looked at Ben. "I'm starting to wonder if we're doomed to die in ignorance about this big demonstration!" He looked over at Hoss. "Here's another boy who was in the same class today -- maybe he can give us a straight answer and put our curiosity at ease."

Hoss had tried hard to stay out of it, not even looking up from his plate. He was starting to get mad with the lot of them though. All trying to get the other one in trouble. "Erm....well...." now that he had to talk he started to stammer. He couldn't lie though. "It's just that Kurt and Joe were...I mean....and Forge had to..."

Ben sighed. "Okay, I want to know what's going on and I want to know now."

Right at that moment they heard horses in the yard.

"Saved by the harness," Forge murmured. Logan glanced at him, frowning. His sharp animal hearing had picked that up, and now he knew Ben was right, and something weird was going on.

But it also appeared they had guests. "Everybody stay put," he said to the boys, and went to open the door.

"Ben, you'd better come here," he suggested.

\--

End of part 118

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	119. Chapter 119

Bonanza: Evolution - part 119  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Ben looked at Logan wondering what was wrong, there was something in the tone that didn't promise much good. He got up and walked out to the yard to find the reverend there. "Evening, reverend. Can I do anything for you?"

The man got out of the buggy with a disgusted look on his face. "It's these two youngsters. I need to talk to you about their horrible behaviour."

"My goodness, well, come on in. No need to talk in the yard." Ben said as he showed the reverend the way into the house.

Kurt turned his image inducer on just in time, and stared in horror as the reverend entered the house. "Oh no," he murmured.

Forge glanced at him and smirked. He wasn't sure what Kurt was worried about, but he loved what it was doing to him.

"Ah! Those two I mean." The reverend pointed towards Joe and Kurt. "They were running around the countryside as naked as when they were born."

"Oh?" Ben looked a bit puzzled. "And when was that?" The last part was more directed at the boys and they knew it.

"Erm...this afternoon, Pa."

"WHEN this afternoon?!" Logan demanded.

"Sometime between lunch and when Miss Jones dismissed us," Forge said   
helpfully. Logan looked in his direction.

"So you knew they hadn't been in school all afternoon and were lying to us before?"

Forge swallowed. He hadn't expected THIS. "Um, well ...."

"Save it!" Logan snapped. "We'll talk later. I've got other problems right now." He glared at Kurt. "Elf, upstairs. Right now. The REGULAR way."

Kurt didn't waste time arguing -- he moved, and fast.

"You too!" Ben barked at Joe and he too flew upstairs.

Ben looked at Logan, sighed and returned his attention to the reverend. "I'm very sorry for this, reverend. Rest assured that those two will be dealt with."

The reverend nodded approvingly. "There was no doubt in my mind, Mr.   
Cartwright. I just thought you needed to know this. I wanted to bring the boys home, wrapping them up in blankets as they didn't seem to have any clothes or means of transportation, but when I returned with the blankets there was no trace of them. I thought it best to drop by to see if they were all right."

"They are," Logan growled. "For now. Sorry for the trouble."

"No trouble, although my wife a bit upset." The reverend got up. "Well, I'll be on my way. See you Sunday in church."

"Yes, and thank you." Ben showed him out and turned back to Logan. "Wonder why they didn't have their clothes either. And no horses. Oh well, they'll start talking."

"Do you want us to do anything?" Scott asked. Although he was allowed to join the family for dinner now, he was still a little worn out from his illness.

"Yeah, take Scout here upstairs and make sure he doesn't go anywhere," Logan told him, nodding toward Forge. "He's got questions to answer himself. And then send down your brother and cousin."

"I'll be outside, bedding down the horses." Adam said and got up.

"Thanks, son. I think your brother and cousin will appreciate the privacy." Ben said grimly.

Adam nodded and after putting on his coat he went out to the barn, glad to be away.

Kurt came down the stairs hesitantly. He checked to make sure the reverend was gone, then clicked off his inducer so that he returned to his normal blue form. Logan was standing at the bottom of the stairs, muscular arms folded, looking like the Specter of Doom.

Kurt crossed himself and said a short German prayer.

Ben was leaning against the blue velvet armchair also with his arms crossed and an all too calm look on his face. Joe recognized it as one of his most dangerous looks and knew immediately they were in for it. No puppy look would help this time. He kept his eyes glued to his boots.

"Look at me!" Ben said in an icy voice and Joe's head popped up. "I want the complete story now, the complete truth. No lies. You've already got a lie on your slate, don't add to it."

"You heard the man," Logan said, eyeing Kurt steadily. "Start talking."

Kurt gulped. "We ... we cut school this afternoon and went swimming. In the nude, at the lake. When we were done, our clothes and horses were gone."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Did Forge take 'em? Is that why you both were sniping at each other?"

"No, Forge is just mad that he didn't get to come with us and he got in trouble at school because of it," Kurt replied, then glanced at Little Joe. He didn't want to make the decision whether to turn in Adam alone.

"Then you don't know who did it? Didn't you see anyone?" Ben was getting exasperated until he suddenly caught Joe's expression. "You do know, don't you? WHO was it?"

Joe didn't want to turn in Adam, but he couldn't lie to his father. "Adam. But he told us to own up to what we did."

Ben fumed. "I'll talk to him later, first we've got to deal with you two cutting class and lying to us."

Joe's gaze fell to the floor again. "Yes, sir."

"I'm really surprised at you, Elf," Logan said. "After your last punishment, I thought we'd be LONG back to Bayville before you ever did anything wrong again."

"Short memory, I guess?" Kurt said with a feeble smile.

"We'll have to see what we can do to lengthen it."

\--

End of part 119

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	120. Chapter 120

Bonanza: Evolution - part 120  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

"Well, as Joe knows, lying in this house always leads to getting your mouth washed out with soap. So get going, Joseph" Ben said with rising temper.

Joe wanted to protest, but knew that would lead him nowhere. All he could do was get into the kitchen as quickly as his feet could carry him.

Logan put both hands on Kurt's shoulders and began pushing him in the   
direction of the kitchen. He felt some resistance in the boy's feet. "Keep moving, kid."

"But he can't be serious!" Kurt whined. "Mouthwashing! You're not going to do that to me, are you?!"

"You heard what your uncle said. Those are the rules of the house, and I happen to agree with them."

Ben was already lathering up a washcloth with lye soap. Joe was looking  
completely miserable and his eyes were filled with unshed tears.

Ben took a tight hold on his youngest's chin and started to thoroughly scrub his mouth. As soon as he tasted the soap the tears that had been threatening started to spill and he started to gag, but he didn't struggle at any time of the ordeal. Finally Ben was finished, but as Joe knew that wasn't the end of it.

"All right, spit, don't rinse and get your nose in that corner." Ben said in the same icy tone that his sons knew so well. Spitting it out didn't help one bit, the vile taste of soap remained and he tried to hurry past his father, but couldn't escape a resounding swat to his backside on his way to the corner, where he leaned his head against the wall, still crying, fervently promising himself never to lie again.

Logan took the cloth and rinsed it thoroughly, then re-soaped it. "Come here, Kurt."

Tears slipped down the blue mutant's fuzzy cheeks. "Please don't ...."

Logan's expression was resolute. "NOW!" he snapped.

Kurt went over and Logan took a firm hold of his chin, forcing the cloth into his mouth. He ignored the way Kurt's fangs scratched his hand -- it would heal instantly anyway -- and concentrated on following the example Ben set by covering the entire cavern of the boy's mouth. Kurt wasn't taking it well -- the moment he caught the taste of the horrible soap, he began to struggle wildly and muffled squeals of protest came from his throat. Logan's unwavering strength   
held fast to his chin, even though he knew Kurt's fighting would give the boy bruises there later. And that wasn't the only place that might have bruises if he didn't knock it off.

Finally satisfied, he released the teenager, who didn't wait to be told what to do next. He spat the soap out and reached for a glass to rinse with. Logan grabbed his wrist and gave his backside a firm swat.

"OW!" Kurt cried, his voice still distorted by the soap remains. "Bud I hafoo WINZE!"

"Oh no, you don't! Now get into that corner and God help you if you leave it before you're told!" Logan gave him another whack and Kurt teleported into the corner, whimpering his misery.

Ben looked at Logan. "I think 15 minutes should do it, don't you? Why don't we have a cup of coffee in the mean time. Or did you want to get the other two out here?"

"Coffee sounds good -- I don't want to get into this with Forge just yet, especially since he lied to me too, and can probably expect some of this." Logan nodded toward Kurt.

"Coffee it is." Ben poured two cups and handed one to Logan. "Here you are. I'm not too sure if I know how to deal with Adam myself. I don't expect him to come to me with everything his brothers do, but I also expect him not to conceal cutting classes from me. And he did lie by omission when I asked what was wrong at supper." He was more talking to himself, trying to resign himself to yet again having to punish his oldest as a child.

"Hmm," Logan said as he swallowed some coffee. "I don't really know what to do about Forge exactly, either. He lied, but I got the feeling he was getting around to telling me the truth just because he wanted his brother in trouble and that's not a good thing, either." He paused and looked at Ben. "Maybe we can solve both our problems by giving them to Adam and Forge. Tell them to punish each other."

Ben started to softly chuckle. "Now there's a thought. I think I like that one. It will be entertaining to see their reactions and to see what they come up with." He looked on the clock. "Well, I think it's time to release those other two, don't you agree?"

"Yep." Logan drained his cup and went over to stand behind Kurt. "Okay, time's up."

Kurt looked at him pleadingly. "Tho I cad RINZE dow?!"

"Yes."

*BAMF!* Kurt was at the sink in an instant.

Joe didn't have to wait for encouragement he practically ran over to the pump and took the right next glass of water, rinsing and spitting, rinsing and spitting. Repeating the process a few times, but all the while knowing the taste would stay for a while. But rinsing delayed the next bit of the punishment and that didn't sound too bad to him.

\--

End of part 120

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	121. Chapter 121

Bonanza: Evolution - part 121  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

"All right, I think you've rinsed enough now, Joseph, come over here." Ben had put one of the kitchen chairs in the middle of the kitchen and sat down. Joe slowly turned around and when Ben pointed to a spot in front of him he reluctantly walked over. Ben took hold of the boys pants and unfastened them for him, making Joe blush fiercely.

Logan pulled out another chair and planted his right foot on the seat. "Come here, Kurt."

The blue teenager gazed at him pleadingly as he approached but received no mercy when he arrived. Logan yanked down the boy's pants and pulled his tail through, pushing it into Kurt's hands. Then he wrapped an arm around his slender waist and lifted him up and over his upraised knee.

"Oh MAN!" Kurt groaned, kicking his feet uselessly in the air. He didn't have a hope of reaching the floor.

Ben tapped his knee and feeling sick to his stomach Joe bent over his father's lap, allowing himself to be adjusted a few times until Ben was certain he had a perfect target. He put his hand on Joe's backside and Joe tensed knowing it was about to start.

SMACK oh that first one already hurt a lot and it was quickly followed by two more, right in the same spot: the part of his backside that would be in contact of the saddle the most. Joe's breathing already became heavier and tears welled up in his eyes.

Kurt felt Logan's adamantium-laced hand swat his upraised bottom sharply and gave a yelp. The next blow matched it on the other cheek, then the third was right on top of it. Kurt winced, biting down on his lip. He was near tears just from going over Logan's knee -- having the spanking actually begin brought the tears on quickly.

Ben kept up the pace, slowly turning his son's backside a light red. Even though he concentrated on the sitspot his hand was big enough to cover most of his son's backside in once and Joe was starting to squirm and wriggle. Ben had a good hold though and didn't let his target get too far away from him. Joe was making soft yelping noises as Pa continued, trying hard to muffle the sound, but the more the heat built the more difficult that got.

Kurt hated being in the position he was in. With Logan's foot on the chair, he had nothing to hold onto or brace himself against except for Logan's thigh, and with every painful whack, it felt as if he was going to topple head over heels despite the tight grip Logan had on him. He struggled, squirmed, fought and hollered with every blow. Finally, one of his feet came up and nearly hit Logan in the face.

"Knock it OFF, Kurt, or I'll take off my belt!" Logan warned and gave him another whack. Kurt cried out and broke down in helpless sobs.

Ben really peppered his son's backside and Little Joe had given up every hope of taking it bravely. He was sobbing and the only thing that kept him from begging was the fact that Kurt was there too. He felt like his backside was on fire and he was sure he'd never sit comfortably again....well not for a while at least.

The last three were right on the sitspot again, full force, making him cry out hard. He was hiccupping and crying as Ben started to rub his back. It was amazing that the same hand that had just scorched his bottom was now so gentle and soft. Ben turned the boy around and sat him on his lap.

"I'm s-s-sorry hic..papa." Joe sniffled while he buried his head against his father's broad chest.

Ben held him. "I know and we're okay now. Just don't do it again." He kissed him on his hair. "I love you sweetheart."

Kurt had stopped struggling at Logan's order, but that doesn't mean he bore the remainder of his punishment stoically. He cried out at every blow, and when he wasn't yelling, he was sobbing incoherently.

Finally Logan stood him on his feet and allowed him to get dressed. Kurt's shoulders were shaking with the force of his tears and he didn't want to meet Logan's eyes. The man had the impression his son would teleport away the moment he released him.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I had to do that, but you brought it on yourself," he said. "You knew what you were doing was wrong, and you knew what you would get for it. I'd be a pretty crap-ass parent if I didn't follow-through, wouldn't I?"

Kurt sniffled. "I would have forgiven you," he joked in a mumble.

Logan chuckled and pulled the boy into his arms. "That's my Elf."

Joe had calmed down enough to realize he didn't want to be caught sitting on Pa's lap, with his bare, probably bright red bottom hanging over Pa's leg, so he got to his feet and was getting dressed. Despite his situation he had to grin at Kurt's remark.

Ben was smiling too and looked at the two boys. "Why don't you go up to  
freshen up a bit and get ready for bed so we can talk to Forge and Adam."

"Okay," Kurt said. "Come on, Joe." He put his hand on his cousin's shoulder and teleported them both out of the room.

Logan waved the smelly smoke away from his sensitive nose. "Well, that takes care of that. Now let's spring our surprise on the other culprits."

"Yes, this ought to be good." Ben actually grins. "I'll go and get Adam, I want them together for this."

\--

End of part 121

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	122. Chapter 122

Bonanza: Evolution - part 122  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Forge was trying to concentrate on his studying, but it wasn't easy. Actually, it was downright impossible. Even from his bedroom, he'd been able to hear Kurt bellowing as he got spanked. He supposed he should feel some satisfaction from that, and maybe a teeny part of him did, but the bigger part was feeling twinges of sympathy.

Some of which he figured he'd need himself as Logan walked in his bedroom door.

"Put the book away for now, kid," he said. "Ben is bringing Adam in here -- we want to talk to both of you."

Forge swallowed. He was going to be punished in front of witnesses?

Adam had been in the barn grooming Sport. As he heard his father call his name from the front door he had a good idea what it was about. He knew the rules well enough. He had hoped to just cause the boys some embarrassment, teach them not to skip school without having a sore backside, but he knew it was something Pa needed to know about and he knew the moment the questions started at supper that he should speak up or lie by omission. He chose the latter and he knew he was going to pay the price for that. Knowing he was wrong didn't make it any easier of course.

He decided to be a man about this as long as he could and squared his shoulders as he walked back inside. Ben just pointed upstairs. "We need to talk to you and Forge." Adam refrained from sighing and headed up the stairs.

Logan watched Ben and Adam come into Forge's room and he shut the door. "Okay fellas, here's the deal. We're not impressed by your actions today. Adam, I'm sure you were trying to teach the boys a lesson out by the lake, and I'll admit I like your style, but you saw what happened as a result. And you didn't tell your father what you knew to be true -- that the boys cut school. Forge, I figure you   
were going to tell me eventually, but in the interim you started lying about what went on in class just to watch your brother and cousin squirm. And from what Kurt says, you got into trouble yourself there."

Forge glanced at Adam, then looked down at the bedspread.

Adam looked Logan in the eyes. "I know, sir." He looked at his father and repeated his earlier thoughts. "I know I should have told you, especially when it all came up at supper. I was wrong and I know it."

Ben nodded. "I'm glad to hear that, but you know that won't let you off the hook, don't you?" Adam looked down for a second before nodding slightly. "What was that? I expect an answer, Adam."

"Yes, sir, I know that." Adam said, again refraining from sighing or rolling his eyes, but boy, did he want to.

"Okay." Ben glanced at Logan. "Would you do the honours of springing the news about their punishment at them?"

"Sure," Logan said and folded his arms, regarding the two culprits. "We figure we've had enough with dealing out punishment to bad children today, so we're taking this one off. YOU two are going to choose each other's punishment."

Forge stared at Logan as if he'd flipped his adamantium lid. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. The one stipulation is that once you decide, you have to clear them through us." He grinned evilly. "Not that we don't trust you or anything, but we have to make sure you aren't going too hard or too soft on each other."

"Pa, you can't be serious about this." Adam was more than in shock and   
disbelief.

"You heard your uncle. We are dead-serious about this. So we'll leave you to it now. Tomorrow before breakfast we want your answers." Ben said. "Logan, care to join me for a brandy, I think we can do with one."

"I'd love one, Ben, thanks." Logan followed him out of the room, and Forge turned to stare at Adam.

"And just what the hell do we do now?"

Adam just sank back on the other side of the bed. "I have no idea. I can hardly believe this is happening." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "They're obviously serious about this. Maybe we should think of what we did wrong first. Guess the main thing is lying, by omission, but lying no less. It IS a major one here, but I am NOT going to sentence ourselves to getting our mouths washed!! No way. There has to be a better one.....maybe some awful chore?"

"All chores are awful," Forge groused. "There's no saying that we have to share the same punishment, either. Man, how the heck do _I_ know what he'll think is harsh enough without being too harsh? Maybe we should just pick our OWN punishments." He sighed. "Not that THAT would be any easier."

Adam suddenly started to chuckle. "Well, I know a very 'harsh' punishment for me: being confined to my room. Oh the peace and quiet to finally get some reading done."

"For your sake, I hope they buy it," Forge said. "As for me, Kurt has told me before that at the Institute, they sometimes punished the kids by forbidding them to use their powers. In my case, it would mean not being able to invent or improve anything or use my all-purpose tool, but I was planning to spend most of my free time this week working with Boogie, anyway."

"But you're not even supposed to use your powers except for working on the time machine....do you think they'd buy that?" Adam asked.

"About as much as they'd buy your isolation is a punishment for you. I think your dad knows you better than that." Forge sighed. "This is harder than I thought. Man, I'm supposed to be a super genius and I can't think of a way out of this? How depressing."

"And I have a feeling we'll have to be careful. If we choose something they don't approve of we might end up getting punished much more severely than they had actually planned." Adam sighed. "I think if I really had to think of a creative punishment for you I would say you weren't allowed to work with or ride or anything with Boogie for maybe a week."

Forge's dark eyes widened. "But that would be CRUEL! Think of poor Boogie, deprived of my company and all the special attention he's been getting! And it might interrupt our bonding process!" His shoulders slumped. "Man, I can't even begin to think how to punish a grown man! That's just not done where we're from. The only thing I could think of would be having you chop wood in the mornings again, since you seemed to love it SO much the last time."

Adam groaned. "Yeah, Pa might go for that. It's usually not severe enough for lying, just as depriving you of being with Boogie wouldn't normally be a suitable punishment for lying, but maybe the circumstances are different and a less severe punishment would be justifiable. Damn, I just don't know."

"Neither do I, but I promise you one thing," Forge looked at him. "No matter what happens, I'm NOT going to suggest he spank you or wash your mouth out."

Adam looked sick at the thought. "Not if you want to live to see another day you won't. Creativity is what's called for here." He pinched the bridge of his nose again. "I've got an idea, why don't we also sentence each other to do some odd jobs in town, to help out a few people with things they can't do by themselves." He winks. "At least we'd get to be in town a lot."

Forge's face lit up. "That's brilliant! We might end up doing some weird jobs, but it sure beats doing extra chores around here -- at least it'll be a change of scenery." He jumped up. "Come on, let's go ask them!"

\--

End of part 122

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	123. Chapter 123

Bonanza: Evolution - part 123  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Ben hid a smile as he watched the two boys come down the stairs. He was curious to hear what they'd come up with.

Adam cleared his throat. "Erm, Pa...Uncle Logan, we talked about it and well, I think for Forge's punishment not working with Boogie for a week would be a good punishment, along with doing some odd jobs in town to help out people who can't do those things themselves."

Ben raised his eyebrows and looked at Forge. "And what did you decide for Adam's punishment?"

Forge was still making a face at the thought of not seeing Boogie for a week. He was starting to wonder if being spanked would be preferable. "I wasn't sure how to punish a grown-up, so figured another week of chopping wood would be okay, plus doing the chores for people in town."

Ben sat back in his chair. "Hmm are you sure you two don't have some ulterior motive for wanting to be in town?" He looked at Logan. "What do you think? Is this acceptable to you? I mean they DID lie."

Adam was starting to feel a little uneasy. He wasn't too sure what Pa thought of it, for some reason it was hard to read Pa's face this time.

"I think that would be pretty good for Forge -- he's been practically glued to that colt since it was born," Logan said, studying his son's face. "And from his expression, he's already miserable about it. I don't know what they want in town, but if they're kept busy enough, it won't matter."

Ben nodded. "And there's nothing, well hardly anything, my oldest hates more than chopping wood for an hour every morning, aside from his regular chores. And as for the chores, I think we can ask the reverend and Paul Martin if they know anyone in need of an extra pair of hands. I'm sure they'll appreciate the thought."

Suddenly, Adam's stomach began to churn, he had a feeling the entire   
congregation would somehow get to know about this. He certainly hoped not.

Forge realized the same thing, but was a bit more vocal about it. "Oh, Uncle Ben, could you PLEASE be careful how you ask them? I mean, there's no reason for the entire WORLD to hear about this, right?"

"The reverend already knows more than he wants to, don't you think?" Ben looked at them pointedly. "And if you're going to be chores as a punishment I certainly don't want people to see you as saints all of a sudden."

Adam groaned.

Forge's jaw dropped. "Exactly how is what happened with the reverend MY fault?! _I_ went to school today, and I kept all my clothes on, too!"

"Scout," Logan said in a warning tone.

"No!" Forge exclaimed. "This isn't fair! Kurt and Little Joe might be embarrassed in front of the reverend and his wife, but Adam and I will be embarrassed in front of the whole town!"

Logan shrugged. "You're the ones who came up with the punishments, kid."

Adam looked apologetically to Forge and back at his father. "I suppose there's no way we can change our minds about our punishments? I think I'd even rather take a tanning than having the whole town know that. Forge is right. That's not really fair."

Ben smiled sweetly. "Your punishments are up to you. We said you had till morning and you have."

"Fine, great, we'll decide in the morning," Forge said and left the house. If he really did have to give up Boogie for a week, he was going to spend as much time with him before bed as he could.

"Yes, sounds fine to me. " Adam agreed. He went to his room and laid down on his bed with a book, trying to concentrate on the book instead of thinking about the whole town knowing about this. He sighed. He couldn't believe he'd gotten himself in this mess. That was the last time he was going to try and cover for his brother! Next time his hide went straight to the barn door.

A knock came at Adam's door and Kurt peeked in. "Hey Adam, where's Forge? Did he run away from home? What happened to you, anyway?"

Adam looked up. "Come on in." He sighed. "Those two downstairs really know how to punish a guy. They let us punish each other."

Kurt ventured closer to the bed and hopped up to perch on the footboard. "Hope you don't mind if I don't sit," he said wryly, then cocked his head. "You say they let you punish each other? That's a new one. Although I must admit, the mental picture of Forge spanking you is a little weird."

Adam chuckles despite himself. "Yeah, that would be weird. No, I meant that they let us decide on each other's punishments. So I said Forge wasn't supposed to work with Boogie for a week, he said I'm on chopping duty for a week and we both have to do odd jobs in town. We thought we were smart, but I suppose Pa still outsmarts us all. He's made it so that the whole town will know about it. So now we're re-thinking. Sorry, you got a tanning, Kurt, but at least it's over now, eh?"

"Ja, but the memory lingers on!" Kurt laughed ruefully, rubbing his backside. "And confidentially, Adam, I think that was a pretty good trick you played on us by stealing our horses and clothes. It's exactly like something _I_ would have done!"

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, thanks, I thought it was pretty funny myself. Couldn't stay around too long unfortunately, so I missed the reverend. Just be glad his wife didn't see you. She wields a mean umbrella."

Kurt shuddered. "Thanks for the warning!" he said with a smile, then looked more serious. "I'm sorry that we managed to get you and Forge into trouble, you know. We didn't mean for that to happen when we left school, we just wanted to have some fun, and we knew what the results would be. You guys shouldn't have had to be mixed up in it. Can you forgive us?"

Adam got up and gave Kurt a hug. "Of course I can! Heck I've done more stupid things in my life than this. Don't worry about it." He let go of him and grinned ruefully. "Now the only thing I have to do is figure out a way to get out of this with minimal damage. I've got all night."

"You mean we've got all night," Kurt pointed out. "I think the least Joe and I can do is help you two figure a way out of your dilemma."

\--

 

End of part 123

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	124. Chapter 124

Bonanza: Evolution - part 124  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Adam had had a very restless night. At first he thought it was bothering him that Pa and uncle Logan had come up with this idea and he was a bit resentful, but during the night he'd come to realize that what was really bothering him was the way he handled his part in dealing with Forge. He realized Pa had given him an opportunity to show he was mature or at least maturing. Instead he had tried to make a deal with Forge so they'd get off easy.

If he thought about it, Forge had been really mean. Okay, the lying part was a big one, but he had purposely tried to get Kurt and Joe in trouble, enjoyed watching them squirm and then tried to evade the truth about his own trouble in school. The boy didn't even seem sorry about it.

Just before dawn he made a decision. He got up and quickly put on his pants before going to Forge's room. He knocked on the door and as softly as possible said, "Forge, it's me, Adam."

It took a minute before Forge opened the door. He'd obviously been awakened and blinked at his cousin sleepily. "What's going on?" he murmured.

Adam took a deep breath, knowing his cousin wouldn't be happy in a few   
minutes. "We need to talk, Forge. I've been thinking about this all night and we can't continue like we did last night, trying to come up with a punishment that wouldn't be a punishment and still be acceptable. Our Pas asked us to decide on each other's punishments and I'm seeing it as a test now. To be honest I just can't let you get away with lying and trying to get Kurt and Joe in trouble, gloating like you did. That was really mean, so I'm going to have to give you a real punishment. I'm sorry."

Forge was instantly alert. He stared at Adam in disbelief. "B-But we talked about this! Adam, you can't really mean --" He stopped himself. His cousin's resolute expression told him just how much he meant it. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked in a small voice.

Adam almost relented hearing the change of voice and seeing his cousin's face, but he knew he had to be firm about this. "I'm not going to spank you, I think if that's what your Pa thought you deserved you had gotten it already, but missing out on working with Boogie isn't enough." He looked his cousin straight in the face. "No Boogie for a week, you're on house and yard restriction for the same period of time and I'm sorry, but I'm going to wash your mouth with soap for lying. Just be glad you're not getting a spanking."

Forge looked for a moment as if he'd been slapped across the face. The horror of the combined punishments was almost too much to imagine. Not only no Boogie, but being on restriction meant he couldn't visit Saratucci, either. And he didn't even want to imagine what mouthwashing would be like. In that instant it felt as if Adam had betrayed him utterly and he wasn't sure he could ever forgive him.

But as he studied his cousin's face, he had the strange deja-vu feeling like he was looking at Logan or Ben. This wasn't just his cousin, a co-conspirator, or friend. This was an authority figure. And he had to believe Adam thought he was doing what was best for him.

He lowered his gaze. "I'm glad you're not spanking me. Thank you for that. The rest ... I guess I deserve. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Adam felt like he had just lost something he could never get back again. He knew Pa would say he was finally growing up, but why did it have to come at this cost? "That's okay, I probably would've yelled too. Come on, why don't we get the last part over with before the rest get up? Less embarrassment that way."

Forge went with Adam in silence to the kitchen. It wasn't until he saw the soap when he couldn't help making a face. "I'm really going to hate this, aren't I?" he said.

Adam looked at him almost apologetically. "Yes, you are. It's really awful." He took the bar of lye soap and started lathering up a cloth. "Okay, open up."

Forge took a deep breath and pinched his nose shut, knowing he couldn't taste anything that way. He opened his mouth and shut his eyes tightly.

\--

Logan had been coming down the stairs when he thought he heard voices. He followed them to the kitchen and peered around the doorway carefully. What he saw both surprised and impressed him. Adam was going to wash out Forge's mouth, and the kid was taking it? He felt a swell of pride for both of them.

\--

Adam steeled his heart and started to thoroughly scrub every little corner of Forge's mouth, keeping it up for about three minutes. When he was sure he hadn't missed a single spot he stopped. He now knew how his father felt and he didn't like the feeling. He was glad Forge wasn't fighting him, he didn't know if he could have actually forced him. "Okay, it's over now, you can spit and rinse." And he handed him a glass of water and immediately filled another one.

Forge rinsed gratefully over and over. Now that he'd let go of his nose, he could taste the soap and all he wanted was to be rid of it. "That's truly disgusting!" he declared, rinsing again as his eyes watered. "If that's what lying gets you, just call me 'honest injun.'"

Adam couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Yeah, I know the feeling. Come on, it'll be gone. Breakfast will taste funny, but after that it'll be better. What do you say we go and start on the chores?"

"Okay," Forge said, then sighed. "I'm supposed to feed the stock -- I guess that's out if I can't go near Boogie." He looked imploringly at Adam. "Will you take care of him for me this week? Please?"

Adam smiled. "You can still feed the stock, just not Boogie, and I promise I'll take really good care of him. Come on, let's get ready. We can't go outside half-dressed. It may not be winter, but at this time of day it's still darn cold." He put his arm around the younger boy's shoulders as they headed back upstairs.

\--

End of part 124

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	125. Chapter 125

Bonanza: Evolution - part 125  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

It was time for breakfast. Logan had darted out of sight before Adam and Forge could spot him earlier, and had stayed out of their way so they could get their chores done. But he told Ben about the scene he'd witnessed, and how proud he was of how both boys had handled it.

Ben watched as they all took their seats. He especially looked at Adam and Forge, feeling just as proud as Logan. The previous night he had played with them a bit, teasing them, but he had also been a little disappointed knowing they hadn't taken their responsibility seriously. When he had watched them go upstairs he had told himself they were both sensible and mature boys and they would do the right thing in the end. He was glad his trust was rewarded.

"Hey! Save some grub fer me!" Hoss barged through the front door, slamming it as he did so and hung up his coat. "I've been workin' up a mighty appetite."

"Don't slam the door, Hoss. You close it." Ben chided.

"Yes, sir, Pa." Hoss said as he sat down, only half-hearing what his father said. His eyes and thoughts were with the food on the table.

"Well, boys," Logan said to Adam and Forge as everyone took their seats, "did you come up with suitable punishments for each other?"

Forge glanced at Adam, deciding to let him go first. He wasn't in a hurry to talk, nor to eat, considering everything would probably taste like soap.

"Well, I'm not sure if Forge still wants to go by all he decided on last night for me..." Adam thought of the odd jobs in town and cringed at the thought. "But I did change my mind about Forge's punishment. He is restricted for a week and can't work with Boogie in that time and he got his mouth washed out for lying. I'm sorry, I just couldn't go for a mock-punishment. We already took care of the mouth washing. We decided it was better to get that over with."

Ben smiled at his oldest. "You made a good decision. And by the sound of it Forge didn't try to get out of it."

Adam shook his head. "He didn't. Took it like a man."

Forge smiled gratefully at Adam. That had been really nice of him to say and he appreciated it.

Logan ruffled Forge's hair. "What about you? What did you decide about Adam?"

"Well," the sixteen-year-old said slowly, "to be honest, I don't really think Adam SHOULD be punished." He looked over at Ben. "I'm sorry, Uncle Ben. I know how things here are different than they are back home, but where I come from we just don't punish adults unless they're criminals and it especially doesn't feel right for me to do it. I'm just a kid."

Ben smiled at the boy. "I think you've just made a big step towards adulthood. Not only by taking your punishment like a man, but also by saying what you feel is right. I'm proud of you for that. And you're right Adam is an adult, even if only just since two months. And he too made a very adult decision today." He turned to Adam. "Well, you're off the hook. I know there will be things you'll find out about your brothers that you will hide from me in the future and I don't have a problem with that. I know you will know which things I SHOULD know about. I trust you'll make the right decisions." He chuckled. "That doesn't mean I'll let you get away with things from now on though. You're still my son, no matter how old you get."

Adam smiled. "I know, Pa, and thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll try not to disappoint you."

\--

Scott tilted his head back and breathed in the fresh air on the way to school. After a lot of begging and pleading and promises to take it easy, Logan had finally relented and allowed him to return. Kurt couldn't understand his big brother's eagerness to get back in the classroom, but Forge did, and smiled at Scott's obvious joy at being released from his bed.

"I think yer still sick, maybe even worse." Hoss shook his head. "Who'd wanna go ta school if'n he don't hafta?"

"Yeah, that's what I'd like ta know." Joe agreed. "It's not as if ya can't miss out on lookin' at Miss Jones' face all day."

"Well, I've tried to keep up in my lessons, but it's hard when you're not in class and I'm worried about falling behind," Scott admitted. "Besides, there's only so much reading you can do, and there's no computer or Playstation here or anything to kill time with. I'm bored at home."

"I don't think anything could make me bored enough to be happy about school," Kurt replied, then grinned. "But we're glad to have you back."

"Yeah," Joe nodded. "Ain't the same without ya. And I think I can maybe kinda understand. When I'm sick all I wanna do is get out of bed, I like carvin', but after days in bed or on the settee everything gets boring."

"Well, ain't nothing gonna make ME wanna go ta school..never." Hoss sighed. "Better get this day over with, almost weekend."

When the group entered the schoolyard, Forge took care of Groovy quickly -- he had spotted Miss Jones talking to a couple of the girls and needed to speak to her. "I'll see you guys inside," he said, and headed over.

"Miss Jones?" he said. "I don't want to interrupt you, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my behavior in class yesterday. It won't happen again, I promise."

Miss Jones smiled at him. It wasn't every day one of her students apologized for something like this, especially since there had been no note home. She liked this boy. "Apology accepted, Forge. That was really mature of you."

Forge smiled, blushing. "Thank you, ma'am." He waved a hand back toward his brothers. "Scott's back! He might want to talk to you about work he's missed."

Miss Jones looked in the direction of the boys and smiled again. "So I see. I hope he's completely well again. Maybe he should take it a little easy on his first day."

Kurt watched Forge talk to Miss Jones and made a face. He remembered that Logan told him he wanted him to apologize to the teacher for cutting her classes the day before, but likewise he knew his father wouldn't go near her to ask if he HAD apologized.

"Weren't you supposed to apologize to Miss Jones?" Scott asked him.

Kurt sighed. Had he really been happy that Scott was back in school with them?

Joe slapped him on the back. "Come on, let's do this together. Maybe it won't be too bad. I'm sure she won't punish us again....I think."

\--

End of part 125

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	126. Chapter 126

Bonanza: Evolution - part 126  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Kurt approached Miss Jones with trepidation, glad that Little Joe was by his side. "Hi, Miss Jones," he said, then launched quickly into his required apology. "We wanted to say we were sorry for cutting school yesterday. Our fathers said to tell you that we were caught and punished for it." God, he hated admitting to that ....

Joe nodded, blushing. "Yes, we're really sorry, Miss."

Miss Jones held a straight and firm face as she looked at the two boys. "Truancy is not a small infraction, boys. I hope your fathers made quite an impression on the two of you."

Joe's blush deepened. "Yes, Miss." He kept his hands to his side, but even talking about it made the fire re-ignite and he wanted to rub his bottom.

Kurt felt a twinge in his backside and wished a blush didn't show up quite so easily in his induced form. A couple of girls standing nearby had overheard and were giggling -- no doubt having figured out exactly what had happened to them.

"Miss Jones?" came Scott's voice from behind Kurt. "Could I trouble you for some help in finding out what I missed?"

Kurt wanted to kiss his big brother for deliberately changing the subject. He gave him a grateful look and could have sworn that Scott winked at him from behind the ruby quartz glasses.

Miss Jones threw Scott a smile. "Of course you may." She looked at the two younger boys and her expression was stern again. "Don't let it happen again, because despite the fact that I know your fathers are quite adept in administering the required discipline, truancy is a serious offence and IF it happens again I won't hesitate to get out the paddle and add some discipline of my own. Is that clear?"

Joe nodded, relieved they were off the hook. "Yes, Miss. Thanks, Miss." And he took Kurt's arm. "Come on, we've got some time left to play marbles." Anything to get out of there.

Kurt nodded and hurriedly went with Joe. The thought of getting paddled in school was almost as bad as the thought of Miss Jones discovering his tail WHILE he got paddled in school.

They had a quick game of marbles before Miss Jones rang the bell and they had to get in. Sitting down wasn't easy for Joe. He kept squirming in his seat. Fortunately Miss Jones had a heart, she knew what happened and couldn't really blame them.

Scott felt some sympathy for Joe and Kurt, neither of whom looked very comfortable in their chairs. And for Forge, who was glancing around him in embarrassment, probably wondering if anyone remembered the trouble he was in the day before. But mostly he felt badly for himself -- he had missed more work than he thought.

Hoss was feeling plain miserable. They were reading Shakespeare again and it was definitely not his favorite subject.

"Class, I've got a surprise for you." Miss Jones leaned against the desk. "We'll be performing Romeo and Juliet over a month at the festival. I've arranged it with the committee and so we'll be having auditions next Saturday. We'll also need people working on costumes and set. Anyone interested can come to me after lunch. All right, class dismissed."

"Wow, a real play!" Kurt said to Joe. "They still do Romeo and Juliet in our time, too -- it's really popular. I'd love to do it, but Romeo probably shouldn't have a German accent. How about you?"

"I ain't playin' no Romeo!" Joe declared. "But why doncha try to get that part? I'm sure Miss Jones won't worry about accents."

"She might not, but the other kids would," Kurt said. He looked over towards where Scott was still pouring over a textbook. "Now Scott would be great in the part. He's done Shakespeare before, back home, and he was pretty good at it, too."

"Hey, don't sell yerself short. An' half the class has some sort of accent. Don't worry." Joe said. "But I'd rather play one of them boys that get to fight with swords all the time."

"Oh, me too!" Kurt said enthusiastically. "I've actually learned how to fence -- I love swordfighting." He grinned broadly. "I guess I have a fondness for the life of a swashbuckler. Wouldn't it be great if we could play those scenes together?"

Joe was almost jumping up and down. "Yeah, that would be great. We could practice at home and....oh Adam's real good too so you two could teach me."

"Sure thing, it'll be fun!" Kurt waved to Forge. "Hey, are you going to try out for the play?"

His brother came over, shaking his head and smiling. "No, I'm not an actor. But I might be able to help with building sets and props."

"Now that sounds like my kinda job." Hoss piped in. "I sure ain't no actor either."

"So we're all going to sign up?" Joe asked.

"All but Scott, and I'll work on him." Kurt winked.

"Yes, please do!" Joe urged. "It would be great if we could all be involved."

"I'm sure Adam will help you and I with the sets and props, Hoss," Forge said.

"Hey, Scott!" Kurt called out and headed over towards his eldest brother. He was so excited, he had to catch himself just in time before bounding over on all fours.

\--

End of part 126

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	127. Chapter 127

Bonanza: Evolution - part 127  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The last two hours of the afternoon were spent on working on the set. Even though the auditions weren't until Saturday, Miss Jones thought it would be nice to start on the set.

She divided the older students in groups while she took the younger children aside for some reading. They were too young for this and couldn't help yet.

"Boy, Adam would love this." Little Joe chuckled. "He's stuck on the ranch mendin' fences an' we're havin' fun."

"I think Forge will rope him into helping with some of the engineering aspects," Kurt said. "He wants to turn this into some big special effects production and he probably can with his power." He rolled his eyes, but still gazed in admiration toward Forge, who was directing three other boys in how to put a smoother pulley system together that would raise and lower backdrops. He was glad the two of them weren't fighting anymore.

"How's it going?" Scott asked when he came over to crouch by the younger boys.

"Not bad," Kurt said and grinned at him. "What about you? Did you think over what we talked about?"

"Well ...." He ran a hand through his short auburn hair. "Yeah. I mean, Miss Jones asked me to try out, so I guess I will. I think she liked the way I read Shakespeare last time we had it in class."

"So did all the girls." Kurt giggled.

Little Joe started giggling too. "Oh, now all the girls will be tryin' out fer Juliet. They go fer a guy readin' Shakespeare. Come ta think of it, maybe I should try ta get into that stuff a bit more."

Hoss was still stuck at what Kurt said about Forge. "They'd better not do anything too technical an' he'd better not use his powers. Uncle Logan will bust his butt an' if Adam lets him, he's right in trouble too. Specially after he was let off the hook over that hidin' the truth from Pa."

Little Joe sighed in exasperation. "Oh come on, ya worry too much. This will be great."

"Ja, Hoss," Kurt reassured him, "remember, Forge is limited to materials he can find in your world, anyway. He won't use his mutant power in front of anyone -- well, except maybe for his ability to come up with the ideas and execute them, but he won't show how his arm changes or anything. He knows he already stands out enough just being Indian."

"Yeah, well.." Hoss grumbled a bit. "I worry 'bout the guy, ya know."

Joe smiled. " Yeah, we know. Ya always have to protect him. No need this time. Just use yer muscles to get us some wood, okay?"

Hoss grinned and went outside to get some more wood. He figured they'd better bring in some extra from home the next day. Pa wouldn't mind and they could sure use it.

Kurt smiled as he watched Hoss go. "It's nice the way he watches out for Forge. Scott and I are grateful, since Forge isn't much of a fighter." He frowned slightly. "I just hope that Forge remembers he's on restriction this week and will have to do all his work on the sets either during school hours or at home."

"Doncha think he could say it's fer school an' get ta stay anyway? I mean, it is, isn't it?" Joe asked. "I think Pa would let us if it were fer school."

"You think? In that case, he probably could -- Logan will go along with anything your pa thinks is okay, he's taking his cues from him while we're here." Kurt chuckled, watching Forge demonstrate something for the other boys, who began to follow his example in the construction. "Since he seems to have become the Director in charge of set building, they'd sure BETTER let him hang around!"

Scott looked up from the script he'd been studying. "I guess for Forge, the play couldn't have happened at a better time -- it'll help keep his mind off missing Boogie and Saratucci."

"Yeah, big brother sure came up with one heck of a punishment there." Joe nodded. "I'm glad Pa never does that. I hate it when they get creative on ya."

"I still can't believe that Adam washed out Forge's mouth," Kurt declared. "And Forge let him!" He shook his head. "I promise you, Joe, if they ever try making us decide each other's punishments, I'll never do that to you!"

"You'd better not!" Joe said vehemently. "I'd punch ya." But then he grinned. "Nah, course we wouldn't. That's the worst ya can think of. But boy, I could come up with a few good ones if they ever tried ta make us decide on it ourselves."

"Here's an even stranger thought," Scott said with a mischievous grin. "What if they made you decide your OWN punishment?"

Kurt shuddered. "I don't even want to THINK about that one, Scott!"

Joe pulled a face and then suddenly started to smile. "Oh I could come up with some pretty harsh punishments for myself.....like havin' ta break horses ..... or .... .havin' ta stay home fom school....or more ropin' practice." He chuckled. "Oh an' I bet Adam would restrict himself to his room with a new book."

Scott laughed. "Joe, that's not what I meant! What if you had to decide serious punishments for yourselves? For me it would probably be confinement to my room. At home I could deal with it, I have a computer and games and stuff, but being sick showed me that I can NOT deal with it here."

Kurt frowned. "I hate to admit it, but I hate being spanked more than ANYTHING else I could possibly come up with. At home I'd say not using my powers would be one of the worst, but I'm not supposed to be using them here, anyway."

"Well, to me it would be not bein' allowed ta work with the animals, not bein' on the ranch, but just homework." Hoss added.

Joe grinned. "Or bein' sent ta bed without supper, eh brother?"

Hoss grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, or no supper." He slapped Joe on the back. "An' if'n yer honest, ya'd hate bein' stuck in yer room."

Joe made another face. "Don't remind me. Pa did that once an' that was a sure cure."

"Let's just hope they never come up with THAT twisted idea -- what they did to Forge and Adam was bad enough!" Kurt said firmly. "Now let's get back to work."

\--

End of part 127

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	128. Chapter 128

Bonanza: Evolution - part 128  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

"Well, Adam, would'ya? Would'ya?" Joe practically begged. "Pleeeeaassee."

Adam leaned back enjoying having the upper hand here. Of course he would love to help them with the play, but it was fun watching his little brother like this. "Well.....what's it worth to you?"

"Oh Adam, stop teasing." Ben spoke up. "You know you'll love to help with the play and the fencing and the set, so don't even try to push them too far, they might decide to do without your help." He winked at Joe who hadn't even thought about that possibility yet.

"Yeah, okay, I know." He looked at the others. "I'll help. In fact it'll be a pleasure. So what do you need me to do?"

"You'll be working with me mostly," Forge said eagerly. "I'm making designs for the sets and effects and I could use your engineering know-how."

Logan chuckled as he listened. "Looks like they're off and running. What about you two?" He looked at his other sons.

"I'm going to try out for one of Romeo's friends," Kurt said. "There's a scene between two of them where they sword-fight -- Joe's going to try for the other friend so we can do the scene together. That's something else we'll need you for, Adam. Joe says you can handle a sword."

"I already know YOU can," Logan told him. He'd been surprised at Kurt's prowess with both foil and sword last time he'd seen him. "Scott, what about you?"

The older boy blushed and cleared his throat. "Uh, I'm going to try for Romeo."

Ben looked around, half expecting Joe or Hoss to laugh at that, but the boys just nodded. "Yeah he is, Pa, he'll be a great Romeo." Joe said seriously.

Ben smiled. "Yes, I think he will be. Good for you, Scott, I hope you'll get the part. Any idea who's trying out for Juliet?"

Kurt looked surprised. "You know, I didn't even think to ask around and find out!" He turned to Scott. "You think Rosemary might try out?" He grinned.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, oblivious to the teasing note. "She might."

"What girls are good actresses in school?" Forge asked Hoss.

Hoss shrugged. "Ain't sure. We ain't had that many plays yet. Guess Rosemary is pretty good. So is Sally."

"Don't forget 'bout Diana. She's really good too." Joe said with an admiring look. "She may be a bit shy, but once she's actin'....oh boy."

"Well, I'm sure whoever ends up with the part will deserve it," Scott said. "Miss Jones wouldn't pick someone who couldn't act. Hey, I might not even get Romeo, but if I don't, that's okay. Truthfully, I should be getting caught up in my schoolwork first."

"It can't be that bad, Scott, not sure about you, Logan, but I think this is an important part of school too." Ben said. "Or are you really far behind? Did Miss Jones say anything about it being a problem?"

"No," Scott admitted. "Miss Jones said I had done enough work at home that I wouldn't have much trouble catching up."

"Then relax and have some fun, kid," Logan told him in amusement. "You're allowed, you know."

"Great!!" Joe almost jumped off his chair, then plopped back down. "Sorry, Pa. But boy, this is gonna be fun! Adam, are ya gonna teach us fencin' after supper?"

"Chores first." Ben spoke up, looking at all the boys. "This is still a working ranch. The animals come first."

"Yes, sir." Joe murmured.

Forge sighed heavily at the mention of animals. There was still one animal he wasn't allowed to care for. "How's Boogie doing?" he asked Adam. "Did he eat all his feed? Does he look like he misses me?"

Adam felt extremely guilty over it. He was starting to think he'd been far too harsh, especially since Forge had let him off the hook, but still he'd followed his conscience. "Yeah, he's doing great, but he does look like he's missing you."

Joe threw him a look a couldn't quite read. He got the feeling his little brother didn't agree with this punishment, but he knew better than to argue with his older brother.

Forge looked a little relieved to hear that, and he nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Adam," he said. "So long as I know he's being looked after, I'll try not to bug you about him, but maybe you could update me sometimes?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I'll update you." Adam put a hand on Forge's arm. "The week will be over before you know it. Especially with this set to work on." He hoped to distract the boy a bit. "So what did you have in mind?"

\--

End of part 128

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	129. Chapter 129

Bonanza: Evolution - part 129  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Over the next few days, all of the boys worked hard on the upcoming play. Joe was instructed in sword-fighting by Kurt and Adam, and he and Kurt practiced until they had the scene they were going to audition with down pat. Scott caught up in his studies then got to work memorizing lines and speeches for Romeo -- even though he still didn't know if he'd get the part, he figured it wouldn't be time wasted to know some Shakespeare.

Forge had his hands full trying to figure out how to rig the sets and special effects he wanted using only materials from the time he was in and without using his versatile mutant-tool when he was with others. It kept both his hands and mind busy all the time -- Logan had to constantly remind him to eat.

Finally Saturday arrived and when Ben came down for breakfast he found out he was the last one to reach the table. As he looked around he saw a couple of very nervous faces. Joe was trying hard to hide it, but he was playing with his food and wasn't really paying attention to what his big brother was telling him.

He poured himself some coffee and smiled. "So it's the big day, isn't it? Are you all ready?"

Joe shrugged. "Yeah, guess so."

"I'm ready," Forge said. "But we'll need the wagon to transport the set pieces to school that we've been working on here -- some of them are pretty big."

"I'm ready, too!" Kurt announced, his tail actually wagging with excitement.

Logan glanced at his eldest boy. "Scott? You think you've got a handle on the part?"

"Yea, verily."

"He does." Kurt giggled.

"I hope you all don't mind that I'm staying here, but it's best if I stay away from ole....Miss Jones as much as possible." Adam said with a pained look on his face, making his father chuckle. "Good luck although you don't need it. You're going to show them how it's done. All of you."

Joe beamed. "I hope so, Adam. And Hoss here is coming with us for support."

"Good for you, Hoss." Logan smiled at him. "I'm sure your brother and cousins will appreciate the support."

"We do, but before long we'll have EVERYONE supporting us because we'll be so spectacular!" Kurt enthused.

Logan grinned at Ben. "I know I never mentioned it before, but Kurt is a ham."

Ben looked puzzled. "I knew he is a mutant, but you're not saying he descends from pigs do you?"

When Forge heard that, he laughed out loud. "Well, sort of--"

Kurt smacked him a good one with the flat of his tail. "Shut up!" he told him. "NOT funny!"

"Being a ham in our time means enjoying the spotlight and being the centre of attention -- it's usually used in acting terms," Logan explained.

Adam looked interested. "I never heard that expression before, very interesting. Do you have any idea why they say it?" He shot his youngest two brothers, who were close to exploding from holding their laughs, an angry look.

Logan scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You know, I don't. Most of those old expressions have their roots from somewhere, but darned if I can remember that particular one."

"Maybe one of YOU will be famous for starting it," Forge said mischievously. "And back in our time when we look it up, it'll say 'originated by the Cartwright family -- reason unknown.'

"And tamper with the time-line? Change the future?" Adam grinned.

"Yeah, ya'll said not ta do that." Hoss said, all worried. He thought Adam and Forge were being serious. Adam started to grin even wider.

"Well, we honestly don't know how it happened, so who's to say that wasn't it?" Forge said innocently, winking at Adam. "In any case, no matter how it came about, the phrase fits Kurt perfectly."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at his brother and Logan laughed.

"Well, if we don't hurry now, we'll never get there." Joe said impatiently. "Come on, guys!" Despite the short distraction he was too nervous to enjoy the moment and he just wanted to get it over with before he got physically sick.

"Yeah, yeah, shortshanks, we're comin'." Hoss almost laughed, but refrained. He sure had one great morning already.  
\--

After Forge made sure all the completed sets and props were loaded into the wagon safely, he decided to ride back there with them to make sure nothing toppled off or got broken. All the way to school he kept asking the others to slow down because the delicate balance of the load was in danger of shifting, and Scott started to worry that they wouldn't even make it to school in time for auditions.

"Forge, cut it out! They're supposed to be to worked with not put on a shelf...not ta be touched." Joe was growing impatient with his cousin. "Now we're almost there an' I need ta concentrate on my part."

Hoss chuckled. "Ya ain't have the part yet, Joe. Ya've got an audition first."

"Yeah, well, that's what I meant." Joe shot back.

"Sorry, Joe, it's just that we worked really hard on these and I'd like for everyone to see them operate correctly ONCE at least," Forge said. "Anyway, there's no reason why you and Kurt shouldn't get those supporting parts -- you practiced all week."

"Truer words were never spoken and thus they are all that they mean,"   
Scott said.

Kurt gave him a funny look and leaned closer to Forge. "I think we're going to have to put Scott through some heavy-duty de-programming when this is over."

\--

End of part 129

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	130. Chapter 130

Bonanza: Evolution - part 130  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Joe shook his head as he watched Rosemary stomp out of the room. "She   
ain't likin' it, Scott, not one bit. It's worse enough she's playin' the nurse, but to have to watch you and Diana play Romeo an' Juliet ... well, I wouldn't wanna be in yer shoes. Oh well, congratulations, ya nailed that part." Joe was already looking forward to swordfighting on stage, he didn't care about lines or leads, just action, and action he got this time.

Scott accepted Joe's congratulations, but what he said about Rosemary worried him. What did he mean, he 'wouldn't want to be in his shoes'? He and Rosemary had a great time at the social together -- they were friends. Wouldn't she be happy for him?

"This is going to be SO awesome!" Kurt was leaping around in excitement, barely remembering not to go down on all fours to put more spring in his step.

"Come on, better get home, before Hop Sing starts yellin' at us fer missing supper. It's late enough as it is." Hoss' stomach was growling already. "Don't want 'im ta pack his bags again."

"Aw, ya know he never really does." Joe replied. "But yeah, I wanna go tell Adam all 'bout it now. An' Pa."

He headed outside to get the wagon ready. From the corner of his eye he saw Rosemary watching them. He sighed. She did not look happy.

\--

Logan was happy for the boys when they told him of their successes at home. Now that he had the part he wanted, Kurt was even more hyper than before. He was especially glad for Scott -- not just because he had a major role and had worked hard for it, but because there was still some residual relief left over from having seen the boy so sick recently. It was wonderful to see him well and happy and having fun.

"We really hafta rehearse a lot, Pa, every day an' we won't be home early." Joe was working up to asking his father to let them off their chores. Ben just smiled, he knew his sons pretty well.

"Sure, you have all the fun and Pa, uncle Logan and I are stuck here doing all your chores....don't think so, buddy." Adam snorted.

"Well, yeah, that was the idea." Joe chuckled. "Sounded good to me."

"How did your sets go over, Forge?" Logan asked.

"Great!" the Indian answered with a big smile. "Miss Jones and the kids all loved them, although she thought that Adam must have done the whole thing." He grinned at Adam. "I think she likes you."

"Ja, him and Pa and Uncle Ben," Kurt snickered. "Probably every other available man in the county, too!"

"Elf, don't be disrespectful," Logan told him and Kurt stifled another giggle.

Adam made a face. "Well, he's right. The woman is just desperate. She keeps pawing every interesting man who comes close."

"Adam, just that you're older than Kurt doesn't mean you don't have to show people proper respect." Ben chided. "I won't have you talk about the boys' teacher or anyone else like that."

"Well, then I'll just keep away from everyone so you don't have to hear me talk like that." Adam's temper started to flare.

Ben's own temper was flaring too, but his voice was very calm. "You keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to me, Adam."

Adam wanted to shrug, but refrained. Instead he just nodded.

Kurt looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Uncle Ben. I didn't mean to cause this much trouble. I was only joking."

"It's not your fault, Kurt." Ben reassured him and continued glaring at his oldest. "Adam has always been like this. And ever since he got back from college Miss Jones has made it a little too clear she wouldn't mind becoming Mrs. Adam Cartwright. I can't blame him for not liking her, but he will have to learn to hold his tongue."

"So will Kurt," Logan said, glancing at the blue-furred boy. "I know you didn't mean any harm, Elf, but if you hadn't been disrespectful at all, it wouldn't have led to anything else."

Kurt lowered his head.

Forge decided to change the subject. "Hey, it's been almost a week -- when can I see Boogie again? Tomorrow?"

Ben looked at Adam, hoping the boy wouldn't let his bad mood interfere with his decision and as it had been his punishment for his cousin, it was his decision. Adam sighed and looked at Forge apologetically. "I'm sorry, Forge, it's almost a week, but not quite yet. You've got another two days."

Forge sighed heavily and looked away, fighting back tears of disappointment. "Okay," he said, trying not to sound as unhappy as he felt. "I'd better get to my chores," he said, and hurried away.

Logan patted Adam on the back. "I'm proud of you, kid. It's not easy to be a parent, but sometimes you've gotta stick to your guns, even if it hurts."

Adam smiled at him. "Thanks. It doesn't make it any easier, but it's good to know I'm not the only one who finds it hard."

"Oh no, you're not the only one....not by a long shot, son." Ben said with a wry grin. "Well, only two days left, he'll survive. Just be glad you didn't restrict him for a month."

Adam felt sick at the thought. "Oh boy, no, I don't even want to think about that."

"As it is, he got off easily," Logan said. "I heard from your Pa that being on restriction usually means a lot of extra chores, but Forge was working so hard on those sets all week that he didn't have any." He patted Adam's back again. "Don't you worry, he'll be all right and it'll be a punishment he'll never forget because it hit him where it hurt."

Adam grinned ruefully, his temper forgotten. "Yes, well, I learned from the best. Pa has always been great with this stuff." He looked up. "I'm sorry for snapping just now, I don't know what came over me."

Ben put an a hand on his shoulder. "That's okay, son, I know what kind of pressure you're under."

"For what it's worth, Adam," Logan said seriously. "I think you're going to make a great dad someday. Probably better than me, since I'm winging it as much as you are, only you've got a good example in your Pa to emulate. Take advantage of it, and you'll do okay."

"Thanks, sir and believe me I will!" Adam blushed slightly at the praise. "It's good to be able to practice a bit with you two as back-up. I don't think most parents can say they've got this much experience to fall back on."

"I'm still learning myself," Logan said. "Being an Instructor to a dozen kids at school isn't quite the same as being father to three of your own, but with your father's help and the kids' co-operation, I'm getting there."

"PA!" Forge called out in a panic from outside. "I just accidentally let all the chickens out and now I can't catch them!"

Logan sighed and smiled wanly at Adam. "And always remember -- having an endless supply of patience helps."

\--

End of part 130

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	131. Chapter 131

Bonanza: Evolution - part 131  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

It was taking them a good two hours to get every single chicken back in the chicken pen and although it had been pretty funny in the beginning, after a while the fun had worn off and everyone was exhausted. 

Hop Sing was standing in the door with his arms crossed, glaring at them, muttering that the chickens would probably not lay a single egg for at least a week, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

At the height of the hunt he calmly stepped into the chaos of running chickens and hunting human beings and simply picked up two chickens. Chuckling he went back inside to cook supper leaving the rest of them stunned.

Logan pointed at Forge. "YOU oughtta be banned from the chicken coop!"

"Fine with ME!" Forge declared, brushing feathers off his pants and examining a chicken-scratch on his arm.

"Not with me!" Kurt protested. "I'm not getting stuck with chicken coop duty for the rest of the year!"

"Don't look at me," Scott warned.

Logan threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! Forge isn't banned --"

"Darn it." Forge grinned.

"But next time CLOSE THE GATE!"

Joe giggled. Uncle Logan sounded just like Pa. If it weren't for the fact there was no resemblance and the X-Men were from the future he'd have thought they were at least family.

"Come on, guys," Adam said as he put the last chicken in the pen. "that was the last chicken. What do you say we go and practice lines or swordfighting. Oh and Scott, you may want to invite that girl who plays Juliet...err...Diana I believe...out here some time to practice. I'd be more than willing to help, just not in school."

Joe giggled again, but refrained from making a comment.

"Okay, I'll do that," Scott said, turning toward the house, then pausing with a sheepish smile as he brushed his hand through his hair. "I keep forgetting there's no phone here. I guess I'll just try to memorize the lines."

"I thought you had that done before you got the part!" Kurt teased, then turned to Adam. "That's a great idea, though, I'm ready to practice for sure! Come on, Joe!"

"YEHAAAA!!!" Joe whooped. "Okay, are ya comin', Adam? Ya know Pa said we weren't supposed ta fence alone." He had expected his father to say that, but he still didn't like it very much.

"I'm coming. Let's go."

\--

Kurt could hardly wait for church to be over. They were going to hold rehearsals right afterwards, and he could hardly concentrate on the sermon in his eagerness to get going. He had to grin when he saw Scott studying his script, hidden inside the pages of a Bible. Not that he blamed his big brother -- he had a LOT of lines to memorize.

Adam had noticed it too, but had kept quiet. He could imagine. He glanced sideways to see if either Pa or uncle Logan had seen it, but both men seemed to be listening intently to the sermon. He hoped neither of them would notice it or else his cousin would be climbing to his fair Juliet's balcony with a sore backside. That really was something to avoid. He nudged his cousin when the reverend asked everyone to rise for the final hymn.

Scott looked up, startled. He had almost forgotten where he was, he'd been concentrating so hard. He glanced around and realized what was going on, and gave Adam a grateful look for the warning. He closed the Bible on his script and picked up the hymnal, trying to find his place.

Without looking sideways Adam's hand moved to the book in Scott's hands   
and almost unseen opened it at the right page. A smile played on his lips and he got to his feet and started to sing in his deep baritone.

Kurt grinned as he watched the exchange between Adam and Scott. The younger boy had coloured a little, but looked grateful to his older cousin for the help. Logan had looked over in time to see Adam help Scott find his place, but didn't think anything of it. He had trouble finding his own way around the hymnal.

As soon as the final note was sung Joe tried to make his way out of the church, only to be pulled back by his father. "You'll stay right here with me and thank the reverend for the insightful sermon." Ben chided.

Joe walked towards the door next to his father and after shaking the reverend's hand he said in a very serious voice. "Thank you for that very insightful sermon, Reverend." And he walked on, leaving Ben red-faced as he shook the reverend's hand too.

Kurt giggled and slipped out from behind Ben to run after Little Joe. Logan shook his head and apologized, heading for the horses. Forge politely thanked the reverend, but Scott couldn't help blushing when he did so, since he hadn't heard a single word of the sermon. He hoped his Uncle Ben wouldn't be quizzing them later.

"Come on, Scott, Diana is waiting for you." Joe pulled on Scott's arm. "You have to do that scene with ...." He was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Well, if it isn't Scott Logan ... you were gone pretty soon after the auditions. You didn't even talk to me." Rosemary was trying to look a bit pouty, but ended up looking angry and upset and Joe saw something in her eyes he didn't like. He had a nasty feeling about it.

"I'm sorry, Rosemary," Scott said amiably. "I didn't mean for you to think I was avoiding you. It's just that the kids were excited about getting home to tell our fathers, that's all."

Kurt glanced at Joe. Scott was being a gentleman, as always, but he couldn't help thinking that even his brother must have seen the look in Rosemary's eyes.

"Sure, and I suppose you didn't want to go and tell your father." Rosemary almost snorted and then continued in a sweet voice. "I'm sure you and Diana are going to do a wonderful job. I wish you the best of luck."

Just at the moment Diana approached the little group and smiled shyly. "Hi all, Scott...Rosemary. Are you ready?"

Rosemary smiled at her, but her eyes were cold. "You better believe I'm  
ready!"

\--

End of part 131

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	132. Chapter 132

Bonanza: Evolution - part 132  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

It took a little while for the first rehearsal to get organized with so many kids being involved, but before long Scott was standing up front with Diana with their supporting cast ready to go. Scott was having a hard time forgetting the way Rosemary had spoken to him, and the expression on her pretty face boded ill as well. Was her problem just losing the part of Juliet, or was it him playing Romeo to someone else? They had only HAD one date.

As soon as she was acting, Diana transformed into a confident young girl, she forget her shyness and just put herself in Juliet's shoes, a girl she could well relate to. The fact that her co-star was a very good-looking boy who could act as well was a plus and she enjoyed herself immensely. She completely missed the looks Rosemary was sending her and lost herself in the play.

Joe was getting a bit bored waiting for their big scene with the sword fighting. He had thought they were going to be doing that all day, but instead there were watching others play and had to wait. He started playing with his sword.

Kurt had enjoyed watching Scott for a while, but when he saw Joe with his sword he agreed that would be a more fun way to spend their time waiting. He took his own sword and began to spar with Joe, trying not to laugh and attract too much attention.

Scott briefly noticed what the boys were doing, but he ignored it and focused on Diana. It was easy to tell why she had gotten the part -- acting seemed to come naturally for her. And while it took a little more work for him, her ability inspired him and he was determined to do the best he could.

While they were sparring, Joe and Kurt had moved away from the group a little and with the freedom that gave them their game became wilder and wilder. They didn't see Rosemary who was playing with Juliet's costume, a beautiful dress, that she held in front of her, going through one of Juliet's monologues. Rosemary did notice the two boys though and seeing them play had given her an idea.

"There!!" Joe called out to Kurt. "I've gotcha now. Eat dust you dirty scoundrel!"

Kurt fell to the ground as part of his act. "I've still got one good thrust in me, knave!" he threatened, and brought his sword up to catch Joe as he came to finish him off.

Forge divided his attention with watching the younger boys fence and the older kids run through their lines, while he himself began reconstructing his sets and props to the way they had been back on the Ponderosa, before they'd been broken down for traveling.

"Aaaaahhhh," Little Joe fell to the floor, holding his hands to his stomach as if he was badly injured. Miss Jones looked up, almost panicked. That sounded a little too real for comfort. She got up. "Joseph? Are you all right?" Joe just crawled on the floor, as if in pain.

Scott stopped in the middle of his speech to look over in sudden fear. Had Kurt and Joe gotten carried away and someone actually got hurt? He darted over, followed quickly by Forge. "Joe?!" Scott crouched by him fearfully. "Kurt, what happened?!"

Kurt shrugged. "He had to die. It was in the script."

Joe started to giggle uncontrollably. "Gotcha! oh boy, you should have seen your faces. Now tell me I can't act."

Miss Jones wasn't sure whether to be angry or not. If they were only rehearsing she had to admit she couldn't blame the boy for acting to his best abilities, but she had a feeling it was a prank. "Well, you certainly do know how to act, young man. Next time give us a bit more warning."

Hoss wasn't unsure at all. He pulled Joe up by his shirt front. "Ya got any brains in that skull o' yers? Ya scared ten years of my life! Doncha ever do something that stupid again, ya hear."

"Hey, stop it, Hoss, I ain't done nothing wrong." Joe protested.

"You scared us half to death," Scott told him.

"Cool, then we're a success!" Kurt grinned.

Scott shook his head and went back toward Diana -- there was no point in trying to convince Kurt otherwise.

"I'm with Miss Jones -- warn us next time," Forge said to the boys and headed back to his sets. Kurt looked at Joe with twinkling eyes and giggled.

During their talk Rosemary had picked up Joe's sword that had fallen on the floor. She took the beautiful dress Diana would be wearing as Juliet and tore the skirt up with the sword. It's place on the rack was pretty close to where the two boys had been sparring and she figured it would look like they had cut it without noticing. She quietly put down the sword and walked back to the room.

\--

Scott smiled at Diana as their first scene came to a close. "That was great, Diana! It's going to be a pleasure working with you."

Kurt watched his brother and co-star for a few minutes, then turned to Joe with a sigh. "I'm bored, what should we do now?"

Joe nearly gagged when Diana returned Scott's smile and took him aside to study their lines. "Yuck, not only boring, but gross too. Why anyone would want to play a part like that is beyond me." He looked around. "Not sure what to do now. We ain't up fer at least an hour an' I don't think I can watch anymore of this 'through yonder window' stuff." He started to imitate Juliet in a mocking tone, "Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefor art thou Romeo?" He grasped Kurt's shirt. "Deny thy father, deny thy name." He let go and plopped back on the seat. "YUCK."

"No, no, no." Kurt exaggeratedly wagged two fingers at Joe. "It's 'deny thy father and REFUSE thy name.'" He rolled his eyes. "Scott made me run lines with him last night. I felt like an idiot." He looked around. "If we're not on for a while, maybe we should just cut out and find something else to do, then come back later."

"Now that's the best line I've heard all day." Joe giggled. "Come on." He almost dragged Kurt outside, not wanting to be there a minute longer than necessary.

\--

End of part 132

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	133. Chapter 133

Bonanza: Evolution - part 133  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Scott swallowed some lemonade gratefully -- he and Diana had been rehearsing for a while now and he was in danger of losing his voice. He saw Forge still working hard on the sets and props, directing others as he did so, but as he scouted the area, he no longer saw Kurt and Little Joe. Where the heck had THEY gotten off to?

"Hey Hoss!" he called. "Have you seen the boys?"

Hoss had been talking the afternoon away with Betsy Sue, who was finally allowed to see him again. In fact he hadn't done much talking himself, she'd done most of that and the fact that she had apple pie with her to share had caused him to miss everything that had happened. He looked up in surprise.

"The boys?" It did dawn on him which boys Scott was talking about, the only two he COULD be talking about. "Ya mean Joe an' Kurt...ain't they here?"

"No, they're not," Scott said, trying not to sound irritated. He couldn't be practicing with Diana and watching the younger boys, too -- couldn't Hoss have kept an eye on them for five minutes? "Forge!" he called to his other brother. "Have you seen Kurt or Joe lately?"

"I last saw them sitting down over there." Forge pointed, noticing that they were gone. "I guess they left."

"No kidding," Scott muttered. Who knew what mischief those two could get into when no one even knew where they'd gone?

"Dadburned, if'n I git my hands on 'm, I'm gonna....ya'd think at THEIR age ya could leave 'm alone fer a bit. Heck, ole Adam was watchin' me 'n Little Joe when he was 14." Hoss looked mad enough to really do some damage to them. Betsy Sue looked very disappointed. "I'm sorry, sweetcakes, I'll be back soon, after I knocked some sense into them two."

\--

In the meantime, Kurt and Little Joe had found something to occupy their time.

"Okay, I just saw him go in there," Kurt said impishly, indicating the outhouse behind the church. He fingered a length of rope he'd 'borrowed' from Forge's set supplies. "You take this end, and I've got this end -- we'll wrap it around and tie it off on that tree behind it there and the reverend will be trapped inside!"

Joe giggled softly and took his end of the rope and they both followed Kurt's instructions. "Sshh come on, let's hide over there....I wanna see this. Or do ya wanna go back inside as if we never even left?"

"No way, I want to watch!" Kurt said, then added. "But from a safe distance. Hey, here's an idea!" He put a hand on Joe's arm and teleported both of them to the roof of the church, where they could lay flat and peer over the edge and have a bird's eye view of the surrounding area. "Not bad, huh?" Kurt grinned.

"Oh boy, this is great. No one will think of lookin' up here." Joe grinned. They didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later it was obvious that the reverend was trying to get out. The outhouse was shaking a little and moments later the reverend started to call out for help. Joe stifled another giggle.

Kurt held a hand over his own mouth to keep from being heard. He could tell that the reverend was starting to panic -- his pleas for help were turning into shouts. All the kids were making so much noise over where they were rehearsing, that at first no one heard him, but Scott excused himself to go outside to scout around for his brother and cousin, and he heard the reverend then. He followed the sound to the outhouse and gasped. "Reverend? Who did this to you?" he asked, hoping fervently that it wasn't who he feared it was.

"I don't know!" The reverend said in a tight voice. "But get me out, please."

"I'll help ya." Hoss started to untie the rope and looked a bit puzzled. The knot looked familiar, it looked like a knot his father taught them, one he learned at sea. He didn't think about it for long though and started untying. "We'll get ya out, reverend. Don't worry."

"Man, whoever tied this sure knew their stuff!" Scott said as he tried to undo a second knot near the tree. "I've never seen anything like this!"

"I have." Hoss mumbled as he untied the knot. They soon had the reverend out and the man sighed in relief.

"If I get my hands on the boys who locked me up in there...." the reverend muttered. "Thank you, Hoss, Scott, everyone. I suppose we'll never find out who did this, but I'm very grateful for your help in getting me out."

"You're welcome, sir," Scott said, then heard a distinctive *BAMF!* from not far away. He looked toward the sound, but saw only a few wisps of oily smoke left hovering over the church roof. "Kurt," he muttered.

Hoss nodded and whispered: "And Joe." He continued out loud. "I hope yer okay, reverend."

"I'm fine, young man and thank you." Two elderly ladies took the reverend under their wings and promised him a nice Sunday supper making him beam and Hoss watched them go before turning to Scott.

"No need ta think 'bout it any longer. It was Joe an' Kurt. I'm sure." Hoss was ready to pound on both of them.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, it's time to exert a little fraternal discipline," Scott said grimly. "That is, unless they'd rather we tell our fathers about this."

Hoss almost chuckled. "Oh I doubt it. They'll want us ta deal with 'em....let's go look for 'em. Any idea where ta start?"

Scott sighed. "Anywhere within a two-mile radius -- that's Kurt's teleportational limit. I don't imagine they'll stray too far from the rehearsal in case they get called on. Let's start looking."

\--

End of part 133

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	134. Chapter 134

Bonanza: Evolution - part 134  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Hoss looked around. "Not many places they can go on a Sunday an' they'd want ta make it look like they weren't even here. Maybe they went back inside? Only one way ta find out." He headed for the school house.

Scott followed. He saw Forge first and stopped to ask him if he'd seen the other boys, but he shook his head and continued with what he was doing. Scott continued on into the school house and spotted Kurt and Joe immediately, laughing with a bunch of other boys over something only kids their age would find funny.

"The nerve of them two." Hoss shook his head and headed over. He took his brother by the arm and very softly said: "I suggest ya an' Kurt get yer tails outside now. Ya've had yer fun an' now yer 'bout ta pay."

Joe just looked at him. "Ya ain't got nothing to say about me."

"Don't even START that stuff, Joe, and YOU --" Scott pointed at Kurt as he was starting to open his mouth, "don't say anything, either!" We know what you just did, and it's either answer to us or to Pa and Uncle Ben."

Kurt glanced nervously at Joe. Neither option sounded very good to him, given the angry looks on their brother's faces. But still, there was no doubt their fathers were scarier.

Joe returned the nervous look and started to walk to the door. Hoss looked over his shoulder to Miss Jones. "We gotta go now, Miss, we won't be home in time fer chores if'n we don't." Miss Jones nodded and they headed outside. As soon as they were through the door Joe turned back to Hoss.

"Why do ya think we did anything?" He tried.

"If'n ya don't wanna get caught, don't use a sailor knot Pa taught ya, boy!" Hoss retorted.

Kurt groaned. "J-OOOOOE," he whined.

"Hey, don't blame him, you weren't too stealthy yourself, buddy," Scott told him. "I heard the sound of your teleport from the top of the church roof, and I saw the residual smoke, too. There was no reason for you to be up there besides watching to see how your little prank played out, otherwise you would have helped the poor man!"

Kurt pouted, but didn't argue.

"That was a real mean prank, boys, an' ta the reverend of all people ... on a SUNDAY! I don't believe ya'd be this stupid." Hoss said with his hands on his hips. "Now we're gonna take a little walk an' Scott an' me here are gonna bust us some butts. Any objections?"

Joe shook his head. There was nothing left to say and he sure didn't want to face his Pa.

Kurt couldn't believe Scott really intended to spank him. He looked pleadingly at the older boy as they walked. "Isn't there anything we can do or say to change your minds? Scott, we've always been friends!"

Scott looked at him. "Kurt, I am still your friend, but more importantly, I'm your big brother, and I love you. If Hoss and I don't do this -- if we just let you get off -- you'll do something even crazier next time and maybe hurt somebody or at the very least get into worse trouble."

"No, we won't!" Kurt shook his head emphatically. "Really, this scare has taught us a good lesson, right, Joe?" He looked desperately to the other boy for corroboration.

"Yes, Hoss..Scott...really, ya don't hafta do this, we really won't ever do it again." Joe gave his older brother his best puppy look and then tried it on Scott for good measure. "Honest."

"Ya can stop doin' that, Little Joe, ain't gonna work this time." Hoss held firm. "now let's get movin' ta a more private place. WALK!" And with that he gave Joe a swat to get him going, which worked. Rubbing his butt and blushing fiercely Joe started to walk.

Kurt skittered ahead of Scott so that he was too far away to swat -- he didn't want the other boy getting ideas from what he'd just seen. Unfortunately, it wouldn't soon matter -- Scott apparently had very serious ideas already, and it seemed he wouldn't deviate from them.

They kept going until they were well off the road and away from view of passing wagons. It wasn't nearly private enough for Kurt. What if someone was walking home on foot? They might see or hear something! The potential for humiliation was endless. "PLEASE, Scott?" he begged one last time.

"No, and that's final," Scott replied curtly, stopping to face his younger sibling. "Unless you WOULD rather we told Pa and Uncle Ben?"

Tears stung Kurt's eyes. He shook his head resignedly.

Joe was feeling positively sick. Hoss had thrown him in the horse trough a couple of times and swatted him or yelled at him, but never in all his life had he actually spanked him. They were buddies, he could talk Hoss into anything, why didn't the puppy eyes work this time? He looked at his older brother, tears welling up in his eyes, but at seeing his brothers look he couldn't meet his eyes anymore and looked down. There was so much disappointment in them and suddenly he realized how stupid this had been. Pa would have tanned him right on the spot.

"I'm sorry, Hoss, I guess we weren't really thinkin' ahead." He softly said.

Hoss nodded. "I knew ya'd get the picture without me spellin' it out fer ya." He sat down on a near by rock. "Guess we'd better get this over with. I don't like it anymore 'n you do."

"Sure, ain't yer butt though that's gonna be sore." Joe mumbled as he walked over.

"It was MY fault, Hoss!" Kurt told the other boy. "It was my idea!"

"That doesn't absolve Joe from blame, Kurt, you know that by now." Scott sat on a log and motioned the younger boy over. "Come on, let's do this."

"Scott, I KNOW you don't want to do it!" Kurt cried, keeping his distance.

"No, I don't, but you have to learn that you can't just go through with every fool thought that pops into your head!" Scott admonished. "Now get over here!"

Reluctantly, Kurt began walking toward him. "Take it easy on me, will you?" he pleaded. "You'll feel terrible if you go too far, you know."

"I'll take that chance," Scott said wryly. "And I'm not going to go too far. Now take down your pants and underwear."

"You're going too far already!" Kurt wailed.

\--

End of part 134

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	135. Chapter 135

Bonanza: Evolution - part 135  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

"Same goes fer you, Joe, take 'm down." Hoss ordered. He hadn't planned on spanking Joe bare, in fact, he hadn't thought it through much, but he reckoned Scott was right, that was what their Pas would do.

Joe gave his brother one more pleading look before slowly unfastening his pants and lowering them. He hesitated for a moment, but took down his underwear and was actually glad when Hoss immediately pulled him over his knee so he was at least partly hidden from view. As soon as he was facing the ground though he wasn't so sure anymore.

There was no time to think about it for long though as he felt Hoss' hand on his back and his backside tensed in anticipation.

Kurt couldn't believe this was happening. He stripped down his pants and underwear, feeling more exposed than usual in his induced form. Then Scott reached over and turned the inducer off.

"No one is here, and I need to see your tail," he explained, then tried to help Kurt ease over his lap. Kurt felt awkward -- Scott's lap wasn't like Logan's. His legs were a lot longer and his thighs, although firm, weren't as broad.

Scott, too, felt awkward. He'd been trying to handle this the way he felt Logan would, but once he felt Kurt's weight and warmth across his lap and saw the naked blue bottom presented for punishment, it gave him a wave of self-doubt. What was he doing? He was hardly more of a kid than Kurt. There were only two years between them!

Kurt glanced back curiously. What was Scott doing?

Hoss had already raised his arm as he noticed from the corner of his eye that Scott was having some problems. "Ya gotta do it, Scott. Ya know they've got it comin' an' ya know they'd get it much worse at home. Just don't overdo it."

Scott nodded, grateful for the reassurance. He drew a deep breath and moved Kurt's tail aside. "Take that," he told the younger boy. Once Kurt had hold of it, Scott raised his hand over the exposed bottom and brought it down firmly.

"Yipe!" Kurt cried and began squirming to escape. Instinctively, Scott tightened his hold on his brother and lifted his right knee slightly, bringing Kurt's feet off the ground and rendering him helpless. He then began spanking the younger X-Man in earnest.

Hoss brought his raised hand down hard on Joe's bottom, making the boy   
shriek, and started covering the small bottom in front of him with his big hand. Every smack brought on a yelp or a shriek and the tears that had been welling up in Joe's eyes were starting to spill over.

As Joe's backside started to heat up he started to really cry and kicking his legs. Hoss paid some extra attention to the sensitive undercurve, making sure Joe would feel it for a while when he sat down.

Hoss tried hard to just spank his brother and not think about it too much, but it was killing him to hear Joe cry, to see him squirm and kick his legs. He almost gave in after ten smacks, but decided he really needed to show Joe he wasn't some pushover brother who would let him get away with murder. He gave him the last four smacks right in the middle of Joe's bottom, all on the same place and all full force, forcing back his own tears.

Scott steeled himself against Kurt's tears and pleas for mercy and focused instead on the count he was keeping of the blows he delivered. There were only a few left, and he decided to make them count. He walloped Kurt solidly under the base of his tail, causing the other boy to squeal and kick his feet, but to no avail. Scott only stopped when his count reached fifteen.

"Okay, Kurt," he said, taking his brother by the shoulders and helping him up. Kurt kept his head lowered as he got dressed, the sobs shaking his slender frame increasing Scott's regret that this had been necessary. When Kurt looked up, his first expression was accusing, but then Scott saw it change to one of wonder.

"Scott," he said softly, "why are YOU crying?"

The older boy touched his own cheek -- sure enough, it was wet.

"I didn't know I was," he admitted. "I guess it's true when parents say spankings hurt them worse than us."

Kurt snorted. "As if! But ...," He scuffed a two-toed foot in the dirt, "I'm glad you didn't enjoy it."

"Oh Kurt," Scott said, his voice hitching slightly as he grabbed his brother in a tight embrace. "Of course I didn't!"

Hoss was still a bit lost after the last smack. He wasn't sure what to do next. He knew if it had been Pa he would have pulled Joe into his arms and rubbed his back until it was all better, but he wasn't so sure if his brother would accept that from him. The full cooperation had already surprised him.

Joe solved the problem for him. Still crying he got to his feet and pulled up his pants. He started to walk away and then stopped. Hoss had gotten up, swallowing the lump in his throat away, he felt like crawling under a rock for hurting his little brother. Then before he realized what was happening Joe turned around and threw his arms around his big brother's waist.

"I'm really sorry, Hoss." Joe said with a voice that betrayed that he'd been crying. "I hope ya never hafta do this again."

Grateful, Hoss enclosed his brother in his arms. "That makes two of us, Shortshanks, that makes two of us."

Keeping an arm around Kurt, Scott looked toward Hoss and Joe. "We'd better get going home before we're missed. Forge will be arriving there without us at this rate." He steered Kurt back toward the direction of the road home.

\--

End of part 135

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	136. Chapter 136

Bonanza: Evolution - part 136  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

At supper Ben noticed a bit of squirming, but refrained from asking. If they were squirming, whatever happened had been dealt with. He also noticed a change in the way Hoss and Joe related. It was as if there was a lot more respect now and he was happy enough with that.

Adam on the other hand was far too curious to remain quiet and was already preparing to start asking some questions after supper.

Logan also decided to keep his mouth shut. Whatever it was that happened was keeping Kurt quiet and well-behaved all through dinner, and that was fine with him. Forge, like Adam, had other ideas, and was planning to waylay his younger brother as soon as he had the chance.

Joe wasn't particularly looking forward to the end of supper. He saw the looks they were getting and knew Adam and Forge would start asking questions. He was pretty surprised Pa hadn't asked a thing. Yet. You'd never knew with Pa. Sometimes he just sneaked in a remark and before you knew it you had said too much.

When the evening meal had finally ended, Scott decided to head straight out and take care of what chores remained as a result of having to rehearse earlier. He didn't want to answer any questions if he could avoid them.

Kurt had the same idea, but Forge cornered he and Little Joe before they were barely out of the dining room.

"Okay, spill it. What happened to you two?"

"Why do you think something happened to us?" Joe tried.

Adam appeared right behind him. "Because you two were more subdued than I ever saw you and were squirming all through supper. Now spill!"

Kurt looked at Joe worriedly. If it was so obvious to their brothers that they were in distress, their fathers must have noticed, too.

"You're the genius," he said to Forge finally. "What do you THINK happened?"

"What I think happened couldn't possibly have happened," Forge replied.

"Don't be so sure," Kurt muttered.

"Are you telling me you two misbehaved during practice?" Adam asked. "Did Miss Jones paddle you?"

Joe looked up in shock. The mere thought of that paddle was enough to get him scared. "No, of course she didn't!"

"Then what happened?" Forge pressed.

"You realize it's really none of your business," Kurt said peevishly.

"I know," Forge said cheerfully. "But you'll tell us anyway, because we'll keep bugging you until you do."

"Hoss and Scott spanked us." Joe mumbled, barely audible.

Adam wasn't sure he had heard it right. "Who did what?!"

Forge stared at the younger boys incredulously. "Man, you guys should tell Pa and Uncle Ben right away! They won't let them get away with that!"

"No!" Kurt protested quickly, then bit his lip. "That is, they're actually protecting us ... sort of."

Adam glowered at them, the picture was becoming clear. "And what are they protecting you from? What did you do?"

Joe gulped. "Well, we sorta pulled a prank in town an' they caught us an' well, took care of it. Don't think I hafta spell it out, do I?"

Forge didn't know what to do from that point. If Scott had already dealt with Kurt, well, the X-Men leader was a higher authority than he was, so there wasn't much to do about it. He glanced at Adam. The eldest Cartwright was in a different position altogether.

Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, good for Hoss. And Scott too of course. But I think it's important that Hoss should show you that you can't always get him to do everything you want." He nodded approvingly. "Yes, they did good. So....what kind of prank?"

Kurt grinned. He was proud of this one. "When the reverend went into the outhouse, we tied a rope around it so that he couldn't get out!"

Forge had to cover his mouth to stifle a smile, if not an outright laugh.

Adam almost laughed out loud, but he could also see it from the adult's point of view and knew that this was not some innocent prank. "Well, I hope Hoss and Scott taught you two a good lesson. I hope they made sure you'll feel this for a while."

Joe nodded. "Yeah, he did."

"Ja, don't worry about that," Kurt said with a scowl, rubbing his butt. "Who knew that Scott had it in him?"

Forge grinned. "No kidding. Remind me not to tick him off in the future."

"Boys!" Ben's voice bellowed from outside. "The evening chores aren't done by themselves. Get your tails out here."

"Yes, sir, we're on our way." Adam replied in a very respectful tone of voice, there was an edge in his father's voice that told him that was wise. Joe didn't reply, but just put his coat on and headed outside.

\--

End of part 136

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	137. Chapter 137

Bonanza: Evolution - part 137  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

As much as it interested Forge that Scott had spanked Kurt, he had bigger and better things on his mind. He managed to find a moment with Adam alone, and sidled up to him.

"Hey Adam, could you tell me when exactly I can go in and see Boogie?" he asked hopefully. "Because the very moment I'm allowed, I'm there!"

Adam smiled. He could almost feel Forge's frustration and longing. "Tomorrow. And I didn't write down the time." he grinned at he said that. "So I think you'll be up at the crack of dawn eh?"

"That AND I'll be sleeping on the ground just outside the barn door!" Forge laughed.

"You will not!" Scott told him, having heard the last line as he passed by. "You'll catch pneumonia or something!"

Forge grinned at him mischievously. "And if I defy you what are you going to do? Spank me?"

Scott flushed for a moment, glancing toward Adam fearfully. Then he figured the jig was up anyway, so he glared at Forge. "Yeah, maybe."

Forge giggled and sped off, leaving the two older boys alone.

"You did well there, Scott. And so did Hoss." Adam reassured him. "And I won't tell Pa or your Pa. That's how I usually deal with things too. If I dealt with them, it's between us. Although...Pa isn't stupid of course. It didn't take a genius to figure out why the two of them were squirming."

Scott breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, if that's the case, then they already know and they're okay with it. I'm glad, because it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. And Kurt actually co-operated. I mean, he argued left, right and centre, but in the end, he did what he was told." He chuckled. "I was frankly   
stunned."

"I bet you were." Adam smiled. "I remember the first time I had to spank Joe I was sure he was going to fight me all the way and would hate me for the rest of his life. Instead I got a very contrite little boy and he threw himself in my arms afterwards."

Scott nodded. "It was like that today with both of them. Well, maybe more Joe than Kurt so far as 'contrite' goes. I'm still not sure Kurt sees the error of his ways -- just the error of getting caught!"

Adam laughed. "I think Joe really does feel contrite afterwards, but it never stops him from doing what he wants to do though." He grinned. "Not that I was any different."

Scott sighed. "I was different. Even as a kid I usually did what I was told to do, and if I was punished for something, I never repeated it. Even that didn't happen very often, I was pretty well-behaved."

"Well, I certainly had my moments and my stubbornness got me in more trouble than I would have been. I could never back down and always added sass to whatever 'crime' I committed." Adam said with a wry grin. "And I was too curious for my own good. I wanted to know how everything worked. Boy, the tannings I got for my experiments."

"I wonder if that's what Forge was like as a kid," Scott said. "I doubt he was as mischievous as Kurt, but I can imagine him being into everything. Probably one of the original stick-your-finger-in-the-light-socket kids." He paused, then chuckled. "Sorry, you wouldn't even know what a light socket is."

"No, but I know what you mean." Adam said. "Always have to find out for   
yourself if something they say is dangerous really is. Yes, I have a feeling Forge was like that. He still seems that way to me."

Scott laughed. "You're right! Why else was he so hot to go to that hanging when he knew better? If there's something to know, Forge can't stand not knowing it. I hope his brain doesn't explode someday." He watched the younger boy from a distance as he studied the brake system on the wagon, no doubt wondering how he could improve it. "Tomorrow he's off restriction. Boogie isn't the only thing he's been missing -- he'll be making off for that Indian encampment first chance he gets."

Adam sighed. "Yes, I forgot about that. Pa sure doesn't like too much contact with the Paiute. I hope Forge'll be careful."

Scott didn't want to say so to Adam, but Forge had already confided to him that he planned on doing exactly what their Uncle Ben might disapprove of. In keeping with his inquisitive nature, not to mention curiosity about his own heritage, Forge was determined to spend enough time with the Paiute to learn everything they could possibly teach him. It would take more than a couple of short visits to accomplish that, Scott feared.

Adam looked at Scott intently. "Is there something I need to know? Did he say something? You'd better tell me, so I can make sure he's safe. If not from the Paiute, than from his Pa and mine."

Scott scratched his head and looked uncomfortable. "Remember, he didn't exactly choose to come back here to live after the Paiute offered him a home. He's not planning to move in with them exactly, but I know he plans on overnight trips and sidetrips during the day, and probably being there as much as he can when he isn't working with Boogie."

Adam thought for a moment, he knew his Pa well enough to know at least he wouldn't agree with it. He didn't know Logan well enough yet. "And is he planning on asking permission? I mean, I know Pa wouldn't like it one bit. We would never get permission, but maybe your Pa is different?"

"Not THAT different," Scott admitted. "Especially since the Indians are a bit of a sore spot with him ever since that scene with Saratucci in the house. Pa's probably afraid that if Forge spends too much time with them, he might try again to stay there for good, maybe even not come back with us to our own time." He sighed. "We'll just have to hope Forge shows some common sense and doesn't stir up too big a can of worms."

\--

End of part 137

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	138. Chapter 138

Bonanza: Evolution - part 138  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The next morning Joe woke up at the crack of dawn. He didn't know what had woken him up, but something had. He groaned. Why did it have to be Monday already? He tried to get back to sleep, but he couldn't for some reason. There was something wrong, but he just didn't know what. Maybe he forgot his chores yesterday? No, that wasn't it. Maybe he ... suddenly a thought hit him like a bolt of lightning ... he'd forgotten to do his homework ... again! He turned over, burying his head in the pillows. Why did he have to be so stupid?

But there was no time to waste. He dragged himself out of bed and after quickly washing up and getting dressed he went downstairs on his tiptoes. There was only one thing he could do and that was to go and see Amy again. He knew she would help him.

Before Joe had made it half-way to the door, Forge came barreling down the stairs and had to screech to a stop before he ran the other boy over. "Little Joe!" he gasped in surprise. "What are YOU doing up at this hour?"

"Ssssshhhh," Joe put his finger to his lips. "I'm gonna try an' make it look like I did all my chores and then I'm gonna go and see Amy. Please don't tell anyone where I went."

Forge looked completely confused. "Amy? This early? Her parents will kill you!"

Joe avoided eye contact. "They ain't gonna know. I err ... I mean....we … errr .... well, she's just gonna help me with something. Look I really hafta go." He put on his coat and without looking at the other boy he went through the door and over to the barn, where he started skimming through his chores in record speed.

Forge shook his head. Little Joe was up to something, and he had the feeling the less he knew, the better off he'd be. Besides, he had more important things to worry about. He charged straight to the barn and grinned at the sight of his colt. The animal looked up at him and its tail fluttered happily against its backside.

"Boogie!" Forge exclaimed gleefully and ran over to hug the colt around the neck, nearly crying with joy. "I missed you so much! I promise you, no one is ever going to separate us again!"

\--

It took Adam a while to open his eyes, but when he did he immediately smiled. He got dressed and went downstairs wanting to see Forge and Boogie together again. Although he knew he had made the right decision and had taught Forge a better lesson than a tanning could have, it hadn't been easy sticking to the punishment.

He went over to the barn and stood in the doorway, watching the reunion between the two. He smiled at the sight, but didn't barge in and just started his chores.

When Forge had finally spent enough time with Boogie to reassure both himself and the colt that he wasn't going to disappear on him again, he started his own chores. When he saw Adam, he grinned widely at him.

"What a great day this is going to be!" he predicted.

Adam stopped raking for a moment and looked up, smiling. "Yes, it is. I'm glad you two are together again. It must have been one long week."

"The longest!" Forge agreed. "Not just because of Boogie, but I'm dying to get back to the Indian encampment. There are so many questions I haven't had the chance to ask -- things they can teach me." He didn't add that he had a definite romantic interest in Saratucci, and the thought of seeing her pretty face smiling at him again thrilled him down to his shoes.

Adam nodded. "Well, I think you'd better make sure to ask permission before you go. I can understand your interest in your heritage, but there are dangers, maybe not for you, but certainly for us. I don't want you in more trouble than necessary."

Forge frowned. What dangers could the Cartwrights have from the Paiute? The Indians respected Ben and regarded him as a friend.

"Okay, sure," he said, more to placate Adam than anything else. "Don't worry," he added and gave him a wave before going back to his chores.

Adam suddenly saw himself at that age and he recognized the signs. This is one stubborn kid. He won't give up and he probably won't ask permission as by not asking permission you can't disobey. "I mean it, Forge. I don't want you in trouble with your Pa or mine. If you're going to do something I'd rather know about it. I might be able to help."

Forge looked back at him and smiled reassuringly. "Adam, really, there's nothing to worry about! While Pa and I were camping, we talked about it, and he's cool with me spending time with the Paiute. Really, it's okay."

Adam didn't think Forge was a liar, but somehow he didn't believe a word he was saying right now. "Okay, whatever you say." He put down the rake. "Well, I'm finished in here. I'll see you at breakfast."

Forge watched Adam go, feeling a little guilty. He hadn't been completely dishonest -- he and Logan HAD talked about the Indians and Logan DID say he understood Forge's need to spend some time with them. But Logan also said he insisted on clearing the visits ahead of time and when he gave Forge a time to return from them he expected to be obeyed. Otherwise, he and Ben might assume the worst.

He wished Logan didn't see it that way. He also wished he wasn't going to have to disobey him, but he already knew that he would.

\--

End of part 138

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	139. Chapter 139

Bonanza: Evolution - part 139  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Half an hour later they were all at the breakfast table. All, except for Joe.

"I don't believe that boy! He already left. Chores half done, no breakfast.....I'm really going to have to have a talk with that youngest of mine." Ben said with a grim look on his face. "Does anyone know where he went?"

"Ain't seen 'im today, Pa." Hoss replied while he piled up another five flapjacks on his plate. "Boy, these sure are great."

"Forge, you were up early -- did you see Joe?" Logan asked his middle son.

Oh great, Forge thought, silently cursing Joe for putting him in this position.

"I saw him, yeah," he said, not sure how to continue. He couldn't say he didn't know where Joe went, nor could he admit that he did.

Adam studied his face, but didn't say anything.

"Well, did he say he was going to school early?" Ben continued.

"That's right," Forge replied. He had no idea if Joe would go straight to school or not, but hoped for both their sakes that he would.

"For his sake I hope so." Ben looked at the clock. "I think it's about time you all went to school. You don't want to be late."

Hoss mumbled something as he got to his feet and gathered his books.

"I wonder why Joe didn't wait for me," Kurt murmured as he headed out the door. Scott shrugged.

"I guess he had something else he needed to do before school. You can ask him about it when we get there."

Forge beat a hasty retreat outside -- he didn't want to be subject to anymore questions on Joe's behalf. He had enough to worry about with his own plans for the afternoon.

 

Joe made it to school just in time and after taking care of his horse he ran inside just before Miss Jones closed the door.

"That was very close, young man." She said warningly.

"Yes, ma'am." Joe answered in an automatic tone. He quickly sat down next to Kurt and tried to make it look like he was paying attention.

Kurt knew he couldn't stand the wait until recess to find out where Little Joe had been, so he carefully wrote a note:

'Hey Joe, how come you left the house so early? The adults were getting suspicious, especially since Forge did such a crappy cover-up job' and passed it to him on the sly.

Joe read the note and hesitated. For starters he didn't want to write it down in case someone, Miss Jones, would read it, but he also didn't want to involve others.....on the other hand, he didn't know how to ignore the question or brush him off without hurting Kurt's feelings.

He carefully wrote down:

'Amy'

When Kurt read the reply, he had to keep from gasping out loud, but he still couldn't stop from giving Little Joe a surprised look. He'd thought that was a one-time thing. Or at least, he'd hoped it was.

He tried to think of something to say in return, but realized anything he might say, Joe wouldn't want to hear. Feeling more than just a little concern and fear for his cousin, he turned back to his studies.

Joe felt the disapproval and felt awful for disappointing his cousin and friend. He hated dishonesty and lying and he realized this was a form of lying too. He also knew he'd be in big trouble if he got caught, but somehow he just couldn't admit he'd forgotten his homework. Silently and feeling very guilty he went back to work while Miss Jones collected their assignments and started grading.

\--

Forge sat by himself at lunch, thinking. Every so often, he'd have to answer a question from a classmate about the sets or props for the play that they wanted an answer to, but most of the time he could just eat and ponder his dilemma.

He needed to go to the Indian encampment, and he didn't want to wait any longer to do it. He'd lost a week already. But the problem was that after school there would be either play rehearsals or chores to do, and if there were rehearsals then there'd be homework and chores to do later on. When was he supposed to have a chance to visit the Indians -- on the weekend? As if his Uncle Ben would let him get out of church!

No, if he was going to accomplish anything, he'd have to make a couple of sacrifices. The first one he could take care of now. He approached Miss Jones.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said. "Now that my sets and props are all pretty much ready to go, I'd like to hand over my position as set director to Billy, if that's okay. He knows what to do. I've got ... personal business that takes priority."

She looked up in surprise. She didn't quite understand what brought this on, the boy had been having so much fun with it. "Are you sure? I mean, I won't force you to do it, but I thought you were enjoying it. You're not worried about your schoolwork, are you? You may not end on top every time, but you're doing extremely well. I'm sure you can miss the time."

"Oh, I did enjoy it, ma'am, but for me, the fun is in the creation, and everything is made and tested and ready to go now. And my other business has had to be put off too long already." He paused. "About school, though, it would really help my cause if I could take a couple of afternoons off a week. I can stay on top with my studies regardless -- I'm already way ahead."

"I don't think I can agree to that, Forge. Not without your father's permission. If he writes you a note, I might consider it." Miss Jones said. "As for the play, if that's your decision, I'll have to live with it. We'll miss your expertise."

"I'll still be here every morning if anyone has any questions," Forge assured her. "And I'm sure I can get that note for you, thank you." As he walked away, he was already wondering how he could realistically swing that one.

\--

End of part 139

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	140. Chapter 140

Bonanza: Evolution - part 140  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Joe was constantly glancing at the school house. Part of him wanted to go in and tell Miss Jones everything about his homework. It wasn't fear of punishment holding him back, but those looks of disappointment. And now even Kurt was upset with him. He just sat under one of the trees and quietly ate his lunch.

Scott noticed Joe sitting alone and headed over, giving Rosemary a lot of space as he did so. She was starting to make him nervous with the way she looked at he and Diana.

"Hey Joe," he greeted and sat down with him. "I hope you don't mind if I join you."

Joe didn't look up. "Sure, it's a free country."

Scott glanced at him. "Gee, I didn't think they started saying that until MY time." He opened his lunch and wondered how he should try to draw Joe out. He had suspected something was wrong -- now he was sure of it. Finally he just decided on the direct approach.

"Want to tell me what's wrong? No strings attached, complete confidentiality."

"I'm stupid that's what's wrong." Joe replied plucking at an imaginary fluff on his pants. "Just stupid!"

"I'm sure we can all make the same claim at some time or another in our lives," Scott said gently. "Why not tell me what happened? Maybe I can help." He smiled a little. "I promise I won't spank you."

Joe gave him a wry grin. "I'm not so sure 'bout that." He hesitated one more moment. "I've been cheatin'. I forgot my homework a few times an' then I got up really early ta go ta my friend Amy an' she practically does it fer me. I only hafta write it down. Problem is, now I'm feelin' guilty. I don't like ta lie an' it is a lie. But I sure as heck ain't gonna give myself up!" He added the last part vehemently.

Scott expelled his held breath slowly. "Well, that's some problem. I said I wouldn't tell on you and you're saying you won't confess, so that leaves us with only one choice." He looked at Joe. "You'll stop the cheating right now. You can show me where you were in the work when you stopped doing it on your own, and I'll tutor you in private until you're caught up. How does that sound?"

"And then you're not gonna tell on me? I can just sorta start anew?" Joe wanted to believe him, he was feeling so badly. "I'd like that."

"It would defeat the purpose of tutoring you privately if I just planned on telling on you." Scott smiled. "No, I won't say a word so long as you apply yourself to our tutoring sessions. Remember, I have to take time away from not only my own studies, but my practicing for the play to do this, so I don't want to waste my time   
if you won't do your part. Agreed?"

Joe almost threw himself at Scott, but contained himself just in time. His face lit up though and he was beaming. "Agreed! I'll study real hard. Thank ya so much."

"You're welcome. Let's just make sure this stays between us -- Lord knows I could be in as much trouble as you as an accomplice in hiding it." He ruffled Joe's hair. "Why don't you go join Kurt and those other kids and try to enjoy the rest of your lunch hour, huh?"

"Yeah I will." After his little talk with Scott Joe felt on top of the world again and he was able to really enjoy being with Kurt and the others again. He even won at marbles and when Miss Jones rang the bell he was almost back at his old self, until he saw the mark he got for his assignment and the guilt took over again. He sure didn't deserve to come out on top and he didn't dare look up at Kurt. The only thought that kept him going was that he would work hard with Scott.

When school was over, Scott pulled Joe aside and told him that he had to stay for rehearsal with Diana and Miss Jones -- because of their starring roles and longer speeches, the teacher wanted to do extra work with them -- and said he would begin tutoring him right after dinner.

Forge didn't wait for Kurt or his cousins, he went on home ahead of them, urging Groovy into a gallop. He'd figured out everything he needed to do to make his plan to visit the Indian encampment regularly work, but there was one thing he needed first, and it was critical that he get to the house first.

\--

Back at the school house Miss Jones had suggested to Diana to try on her costume and Diana had almost jumped at the idea. She had seen the dress and couldn't wait to try it on. She took it off the rack and put it on. She never noticed the big tear right across the back of the skirt, all the way up to her waist and as she walked back into the room there were quite a few snickers. She looked around a bit bewildered. What was so funny?

Scott had been checking out his Romeo cape when he saw Diana and realized what was causing the laughter. He quickly wrapped the cape around her and murmured the problem in her ear.

She blushed fiercely and mumbled, "Thanks". She couldn't look him in the face, or anyone else for that matter. Miss Jones had noticed the commotion and came over.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, looking at the two teens.

"Diana's dress is torn up the back," Scott explained in a low voice. "There's no way she can wear it as is." He pulled some of the material out from under the cape so he could examine it and frowned. "It's a very clean tear -- it's not ragged at all. Almost like it was cut."

Miss Jones looked at the material and nodded. "It's almost like....I mean, I can't believe I'm thinking it, but it's almost as if someone did this on purpose. Any idea who could have done that?"

Diana just shook her head. For the life of her she couldn't understand why anyone could be that mean.

A fleeting thought shot through Scott's mind, but he didn't want to give voice to it. He had no proof after all, and maybe he was totally off-base. "We don't have any women in our house and I don't think any of we boys can sew," he admitted, changing the subject. "Maybe you could ask for a volunteer to take it home and mend it, Miss Jones?"

She nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. We'll do that." She put her arm around Diana's shoulders. "It will be all right, Diana, don't worry. Your dress will be as new." That was not what Diana was worrying about, but she didn't want to talk about it, so just nodded.

When they asked, Rosemary readily agreed to mend the dress. She gave Miss Jones her brightest smile. "Of course, Miss, there's nothing I wouldn't do for the good of the play. I'll have it ready in one or two days."

Scott felt a surge of panic. Rosemary was the LAST person he wanted to be taking that dress away, but what could he do? To protest would force him to air his invalidated suspicions. Besides, maybe he was wrong ....

\--

End of part 140

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	141. Chapter 141

Bonanza: Evolution - part 141  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

As soon as they got home Joe tended to Cochise and started on his chores. He knew he would need the time after supper to work hard to catch up. he also knew that with this extra work Scott would have even less time for his chores than he already had and so was trying to be inconspicuous.

\--

Forge breathed a sigh of relief that he'd managed to hunt through Ben's desk before the others arrived home. He found what he was looking for right away -- a signature on a personal letter that Ben hadn't yet put in an envelope to mail. He traced the signature quickly onto a separate piece of paper, then brought it upstairs to practice it until he could copy it exactly without even thinking about it. Then he began composing a letter to Miss Jones that was guaranteed to get him out of school any afternoons during the week that he requested.

This was going to work, he told himself firmly. Before long, he'd be able to visit the Indian encampment anytime he wanted.

\--

Later that night Joe was lying in bed thinking of how easy things had seemed when Scott explained it to him. It wasn't that he had trouble learning, it was just that he usually just wasn't interested enough. Scott had made it seem a lot more interesting. He hoped Scott had thought he'd worked hard enough. He wouldn't want the older boy to reconsider their deal.

Scott peeked into Joe's room and smiled. "Just wanted to say goodnight before I head off myself. You can be proud of yourself -- you did a lot of good work tonight."

Joe beamed at the praise. "Thanks, Scott. I'll keep it up, I promise. Goodnight." He snuggled down under the covers. It didn't take him long to fall asleep after Scott's words.

\--

Forge was quiet at breakfast the next morning. He had his note to Miss Jones ready, and was prepared to lie his face off in front of her to achieve his goal, but another problem remained.

His brothers and cousins.

There would be no hiding the fact that he was missing from school, so he had two choices -- lie to them about the reason and find a way to back it up, or be straight with them and hope they wouldn't turn him in.

He glanced at Scott's profile as he ate and sighed internally. Fat chance the latter would work with HIM.

"Well, are you boys ready for school?" Ben asked cheerfully. "You were all working so hard yesterday that I'm sure school is going to be a breeze. I've got a meeting in town this morning so I'll be riding with you. You can manage here, can't you, Logan? Adam?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Pa, we've got it covered." Adam said smiling.

"No problem," Logan agreed.

Forge bit his lip. This shouldn't cause him problems, so long as Uncle Ben didn't stick around long at school. And considering he probably didn't want to get nailed by Miss Jones, that wasn't very likely.

"Come on, we'd better go and saddle out horses. We don't wanna be late." Joe almost jumped up from his chair to head outside.

Ben watch him with raised eyebrows. "Don't we ask to be excused anymore?"

Joe stopped, hanging in mid air. "Oh, um yeah, sorry, sir. Can I be excused?"

"May I be excused." Adam corrected him.

"I asked first, Adam!" Joe looked at Pa. "Can I?"

Adam sighed in exasperation as Pa nodded. "Yes, you may."

The other boys got their books together and headed out, saying goodbye to their uncle and father. Scott laughed to see the hurry that Joe was in, but Kurt couldn't understand it. Forge wasn't paying attention -- he was rehearsing his speech for Miss Jones in his head.

As they rode into the school yard Joe jumped off his horse and led her to the hitching post. Hoss started to follow when suddenly he saw Betsy Sue talking to a few of the girls. He turned red and then white and quickly walked on. He wasn't sure whether she would want to talk to him after their disastrous date and he wasn't about to set himself up for disappointment.

Now that he was back at school, Scott could only worry about what had   
happened after Rosemary took Diana's costume home. He didn't see either girl right away and began inquiring of the other girls already present as to whether they'd seen them.

Forge figured he'd better go straight inside and see if Miss Jones was alone -- the last thing he wanted to do was hand over his note to her with any family members watching, especially as he hadn't decided how to handle the problem of their finding out yet.

Miss Jones was getting ready for the day, writing some assignments on the black board as Forge came in.

"Good morning, Forge."

"Good morning," the teenager greeted, unable to believe his luck that she was alone. He brought out the letter he'd written, feeling just a little twinge of guilt that he was about to give his name a whole new meaning. He forced the guilt down with thoughts of Saratucci and how badly he wanted to learn from the Indians. "I got that letter from Uncle Ben that you requested." He handed it to her. "He's   
going to be needing my expertise on the Ponderosa for a while." He shrugged modestly. "As you've seen, I have a knack for invention, and there are some modernizations he'd like me to check out and work on. It's all in the letter."

Miss Jones took the letter and opened it. She carefully read the content and then smiled at the boy. "Well, I can certainly understand your uncle needing you at the ranch. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even trying to teach you science. You just make sure you do the assignments I give you and be here whenever your uncle doesn't need you. I must say, it's nice seeing a young man with such dedication for his family. Most kids would rather go fishing if they didn't have to be in school." She made a mental note to tell the boy's father how proud he could be of the him.

"There's one more thing that isn't in the letter," Forge continued, looking a little embarrassed. He glanced deliberately toward the door of the school. "As you can imagine, my brothers and cousins would be pretty jealous if they knew I was leaving school some afternoons to go home and work with Uncle Ben and Pa. They don't know anything about it yet, and Uncle Ben doesn't want to tell them   
because he knows it would cause friction between us. So maybe we could pretend that you've arranged for me to tutor some of the less-fortunate children in town some afternoons -- you know, the minorities whom the town council won't let come to regular school?"

"Are you asking me to lie, young man?" She looked at him intently and waited a few seconds. "Well, the letter does suggest it's very important to Mr. Cartwright, I could help a little, but I'm not very happy about being a party to dishonesty. I hope your uncle will realize that. It's not like him to hide the truth like that."

"He's doing it for my benefit," Forge explained. "And you may not have to say anything, Ma'am -- I'm going to tell them myself. I just wanted you to know what my story was going to be in case they say anything about it." He smiled warmly. "Thank you so much for your help, Miss Jones. I'm really looking forward to starting that work, and don't worry -- I'll not only keep up in my own studies, but I'll help my brothers with theirs if they need it."

"All right, I'm glad your uncle isn't asking me to lie for him. That would have been very out of character for him." She patted his shoulder. "You're a good boy, Forge. your father can be proud of you."

\--

End of part 141

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	142. Chapter 142

Bonanza: Evolution - part 142  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Before classes began, Forge wrote careful notes to Scott, Kurt, Hoss, and Little Joe explaining about his 'tutoring' and that this had all been set up ahead of time and approved by their fathers and Miss Jones. He left the notes in their desks so that they would find them early on.

Scott was the first to find his, as he always went into his desk right away to start getting his books and papers ready. He read the note and was surprised, but didn't really question it. Forge could afford the time away from his own studies, especially if Miss Jones approved. It was kind of a nice thing he was doing, actually.

Kurt found his note just before Miss Jones was ready to start the first lesson. He wondered why no one had mentioned this at home, but knew that Forge always went his own way, so if he wanted to earn extra credit by tutoring, it wasn't going to bother him.

Joe wasn't really bothered. Maybe he would have been under different   
circumstances, but right now he was just busy making notes during the lesson. For once he wasn't staring out of the window or thinking up new pranks, but actually studying.

Hoss on the other hand was experiencing some mixed feelings. Part of him was proud of his cousin and friend for helping others, but there was nothing Hoss would like more than to be able to get out of school too. He had begged his father countless times already, always hearing 'no' and although he usually was a very easy-going boy this was one thing he couldn't let go, no matter how annoyed Pa had gotten the last time he had brought it up. He did realize though that he wouldn't like what Forge was doing instead of being in school even less. So he tried to concentrate on his work and not think about how wonderful it would be to be finally working on the ranch full time like his big brother, finally being able to pull his own weight. He sighed. Life sure wasn't fair sometimes.

Forge was grateful when recess came and went without his having to explain to anyone about his false plans for the afternoon -- Kurt and Joe were too busy playing, Scott was looking even more worried than he had been earlier because neither Rosemary nor Diana had come to school, although Forge wasn't sure why that should bother him except for not being able to rehearse properly. It looked like he was going to be in the clear, and he could hardly wait for lunch so he could start heading for the Indian encampment.

Hoss had noticed Scott's worried expression and had a good idea what that look was about. He walked over to the boy. They were too old to play marbles or tag like the younger kids and mostly just sat under the tree talking or watching the road. Hoss leaned against the big oak tree.

"It's kinda unsettlin' ain't it, that both of them ain't at school." He nibbled on an apple. "A guy'd start ta think there was something wrong. Didn't Rosemary take Diana's dress with her yesterday?"

"Yes," Scott admitted. "I knew it was a bad idea at the time, but how could I tell Miss Jones that I thought Rosemary was the one who cut the dress? I have no proof, and maybe I'm wrong, anyway." He sighed. "Maybe I should go to Diana's after school and check on her -  
\- does she live far away?"

Hoss shook his head, taking the apple out of his mouth just long enough to answer. "Nah, she don't. She lives just down the road. She's a real towns' girl that one. Her Pa owns the mercantile, Mr. Cass."

"In that case I won't even wait until after school -- I'll go check on her at lunch," Scott said firmly. If nothing else, it would put his mind at ease half-way -- the other half would still be with Rosemary and the costume.

"Sounds like a good plan ta me." Hoss agreed. "Man, there's Miss Jones already! Better get back to them stupid lessons. Forge sure is lucky gettin' out of school like that."

Scott got to his feet and brushed off his pants. "I don't know about lucky, but it's nice of him. Giving up working on the play to help other kids and all. Funny he never mentioned at home that he was thinking about doing this, but oh well. Come on." He headed for the schoolhouse.

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful. Joe didn't get as high a mark as he'd gotten the last two times, but he did get a good mark and he smiled over his shoulder to Scott, knowing that now he'd done it all alone. Hoss tried hard to concentrate but found himself drifting off a couple of times. It was just too darn hot.

Finally Miss Jones dismissed the class for lunch.

Forge could barely contain his excitement, but struggled to do so as he went to Miss Jones and told her that he'd be leaving for the afternoon. He got the assignments he'd need to keep up in what he'd miss in class, then hurried to get Groovy.

Scott didn't see Forge leave -- he was already gone. He walked into the store Diana's family owned and looked around to see if she was there.

"Can I help you, young man?" Mr. Cass' popped up from behind the counter where he had been putting away a few things.

Scott smiled. "Hi, Mr. Cass. I'm Scott Sum -- Logan. Diana may have mentioned me, we're in a play together at school. I was just wondering if she's feeling okay -- I was kind of worried when she didn't come to school."

"She didn't come to school?" Mr. Cass looked at the boy in surprise. "Are you sure? I mean....she left at her usual time." He started to get worried a bit. "It's not like her to skip school."

Scott felt a sudden chill. How could anything happen between here and school, he wondered. The store wasn't very far away. And the fact that Rosemary hadn't shown up either really worried him.

"I'm going back to school to talk to Miss Jones," he said. "If Diana comes home, could you let us know?" He took off at a run, cursing himself for not having investigated earlier.

Mr. Cass was left in the store, bewildered. He didn't understand why his little girl would suddenly not turn up at school. For the first time she was having fun at school. The play had changed her.

\--

End of part 142

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	143. Chapter 143

Bonanza: Evolution - part 143  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Forge felt wonderful as he galloped along on Groovy. He couldn't believe he ever was afraid of riding, it was so exhilarating! He only wished that he'd still be around by the time Boogie was old enough to ride -- he would have loved training him himself and being the first to ride him.

The Paiute encampment was in sight now. He slowed down Groovy's gait so that those on watch would have a chance to recognize him.

Then, hopefully, he'd be able to see Saratucci.

\--

Scott ran all the way back to school and into the schoolhouse, not even slowing down when Kurt called out to ask him where the fire was.

"Miss Jones!" Scott said, stopping at her desk and trying to catch his breath. "I think something is really wrong with Diana. I stopped by her father's store and he said she left for school at the regular time. I don't think she's the kind of girl to cut class, and the fact that Rosemary isn't here, either --" He drew a deeper breath. "Ma'am, Rosemary was really upset about not getting the part of Juliet, and she's been acting strangely ever since -- colder. I - I'm worried."

"She left home like usual? Oh my." Miss Jones was immediately alarmed. "You're right, she's not the girl to cut class. She's always very conscientious. Maybe one the other students have seen her. Why don't we go outside and ask. No need to panic just yet."

"I already asked everyone before school even started, Miss Jones," Scott told her. "I think we should first contact Rosemary's parents and find out if SHE'S been home all day. If that turns out the way I think it will, we might want to organize a search party. Either way, I won't be able to concentrate until we find Diana."

Of course you can't." Miss Jones agreed. "We'll go and see Rosemary's parents immediately. Let me just ask one of the older girls to watch the younger children for me." She made sure everything was all right before returning. "Come on, let's go."

\--

The Paiute camp was quiet. Most of the men were out hunting and the women were at the river, washing the clothes. There was a quiet and peaceful atmosphere. Saratucci was helping her mother and didn't see Forge coming. The elderly tribe members who were supposed to keep watch were engrossed in a game and didn't see him coming until he was very close. He was immediately recognized.

"Forge. You come back to Paiute. You visit?" The Indian asked.

"Yes, I'm finally going to be able to visit regularly from now on," Forge said happily and dismounted. "Maybe now I can actually start learning a few things."

As soon as he entered the actual encampment, Little Rabbit recognized him and went over to hug him with a big smile on her face.

"Little Rabbit glad you are back, Forge! Hungry?"

"Yes, I am," he admitted. After all, he'd missed lunch. "But what I'd really like is to find Saratucci -- is she around?"

"Saratucci help mother do washing." Another Paiute woman said. "Hello, Forge, you make Saratucci happy. Why not go to water and say hello? We bring food to others soon." She looked around. "Kurt-spirit not here this time?"

"No, I had to take the long way this time," Forge laughed. "I'll see you both in a few minutes!" He jogged off toward the water, greeting others who recognized him.

As he neared the washing place where a few Indian women and girls were gathered, he saw Saratucci and his face automatically responded with a beaming smile. She even looked beautiful doing laundry. He decided to surprise her, and moved stealthily up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

Recognizing his voice a big smile broke through and she turned around,  
throwing herself in his arms. "Forge!!" Then she let go as suddenly as she had done it, quickly looking around if anyone had seen her. Her mother and the other women were working hard. "This is good surprise. You took too long." She gave him a pout, but couldn't hide the smile. "You here for short, or time to do things?"

She hugged me! Forge's heart was singing over and over. He couldn't keep the silly grin off his face as he looked into her pretty, smiling face. "I'm definitely here to do things! I've arranged to come here at least a couple of afternoons a week, and I really want to start learning from you and the other Paiute. I want to learn everything -- the language, first of all, and what the patterns on your clothes mean, the different meaning in wearing claws or feathers, how you hunt -- anything your people are willing to teach me, I'll gladly learn."

She took his hand. "Food first. Little Rabbit bring food and Forge need eat before learning."

\--

After Miss Jones knocked on the door they had to wait quite some time before Rosemary's mother opened it.

"Miss Jones? Scott? What are you doing here?" She was immediately alarmed.

"We were actually wondering if you had kept Rosemary at home because of some illness." Miss Jones didn't know an easier way to say this.

"At home? But she's in school.........isn't she?" He voice was trailing.

"No Ma'am, I'm afraid not," Scott said. He was sorry to cause Rosemary's mother this worry -- he had liked her parents when they were all at the social together. Man, that seemed like a lifetime ago. Then he remembered the dress. "I know it's a lot to ask, but could we see Rosemary's room for a moment?"

"Yes, of course." Rosemary's mother was trying to stay calm, but her voice betrayed her. She led the way up to Rosemary's room. "What is it you're looking for?"

"There was a big tear in the Juliet costume that Rosemary offered to fix and brought home yesterday," Scott explained as he followed the woman. "We wondered if she had finished it so that we might take it back to the person in charge of costumes."

"Oh the dress..." Rosemary's mother started to look around. "I know I've seen it here somewhere. She told me she was fixing it for the play and I offered her to help, but she said she could manage. Now that is strange...I can't seem to find it. I'm sure it was right here on her table."

Scott sighed. This couldn't be good. But where did Rosemary take the dress? Not over to Diana's, obviously. He looked at Miss Jones seriously. "I think we'd better find both girls. Now."

\--

End of part 143

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	144. Chapter 144

Bonanza: Evolution - part 144  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The news of the two missing girls spread all over town like fire. It wasn't every day that two feuding girls went missing and people were already speculating. Rosemary's mother had notified her father and Diana's mother was already at the sheriff's office. She was worried out of her mind.

Before forming a search party Sheriff Coffee came to the school house to try to get some more details. Unfortunately Miss Jones couldn't provide any. Sheriff Coffee looked at Scott hoping for more information. "Ya sure ya can't tell us more?"

"What more do you need?!" Scott exclaimed. "I told you Rosemary resents Diana for getting her part and she's been acting really creepy since it happened. The dress was torn and it looked like it had been cut, then Rosemary was offering to fix it, but the dress isn't at her house and both girls are missing!" He threw his hands into the air in frustration and wished fervently for his team of X-Men whom he could have easily organized and sent out into the field to find the girls by land or air long ago.

Roy Coffee glowered at the boy, not believing what he'd just heard. And out of the mouth of his best friend's nephew. "There is no need to be insolent, boy! Now I know yer upset, so I won't be speakin' to yer uncle 'bout it. All I'm lookin' for is a clue where ta start searchin'. This Rosemary an' you were seein' each other, or so I'm told. I hoped ya'd know if there could be some place she was hidin'."

Scott forced down his frustration and tried to calm down, but it wasn't easy. "We only had one date, and that was at the social a couple of weeks ago -- her parents were there, too. I haven't got a clue where she would go or I'd have gone there already." He headed for the door. "I can't stand this anymore -- I'm going home to tell my father and Uncle Ben -- I need their help in this."

Roy Coffee was stunned and could only watch him go. After Scott had left he quickly gathered himself and went back to the search party. Miss Jones was still shaking her head at the closed door. That boy better hope his uncle didn't hear about this.

\--

Forge was having a great time. First he'd been well-fed, and now he was trying to take in as much as he possibly could. The first thing on the agenda was language lessons. He listened carefully when the Paiute spoke and asked Saratucci for translations, then asked how he could reply in her language to things that were said. The other Indians were impressed by how quickly he picked it up.

Every time he saw a different activity that was uncommon in the white man's world, he asked to have it explained to him and committed it to memory. If possible, he'd try to participate to get a feel for it and even if his efforts were awkward at first, as in when he tried to tan his first hide, he was determined to learn and experience as much as possible.

The Indian women were obviously scandalized when he wanted to learn how to cook like they did -- the braves in the tribe just did NOT cook. Reluctantly, Forge backed off on that point, lest the other braves refused to teach him to shoot a bow and arrow or otherwise lose respect for him. And he certainly didn't want to upset Saratucci.

Saratucci was having the day of her life. She couldn't help but look and smile at Forge all day. If it hadn't been for the older women, she'd have taught him the way they cooked herself. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "We can do that another time, when no one is around. I'll teach you."

Forge gave her a radiant smile. She was incredible. He secretly took her hand in his and gave it a warm squeeze.

Little Rabbit watched the children fondly and murmured to one of the other Paiute women that they really should get to work on finding some appropriate clothing for Forge so that he could look suitable for the Indian princess.

She nodded and disappeared to reappear with clothes from her own son. "This should be good. You think?" She showed it to Little Rabbit first.

"Yes, should fit well, and we will let Saratucci make adornments for it to suit him," Little Rabbit said with a nod. She could already envision Forge dressed like a Paiute and knew it was a good thing that he was already committed to Saratucci lest the other Indian maidens get any ideas.

"They make nice pair. Maybe we do water ceremony to bond. They old enough." The other woman said with a nostalgic smile on her face. "Beautiful ceremony."

Little Rabbit's face lit up. "Yes, more than old enough! But must make sure Chief approve of match before making final arrangements." She handed the clothing back to the other woman. "Take these -- I go speak with Chief." She hurried off toward the largest teepee, bubbling over with excitement that her would-be son was about to marry their princess.

\--

The men on the search party had been looking for over an hour when they saw a horse tied up outside an old mine. Roy dismounted and walked up to the entrance. He heard a girl's voice inside, but didn't dare to hope it was one of the girls they'd been looking for. Carefully he entered the mine.

"Stay right there, Sheriff!!! If you want Diana to live."

\--

End of part 144

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	145. Chapter 145

Bonanza: Evolution - part 145  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Scott felt his stomach drop as he recognized Rosemary's voice. He, Ben, Logan, and Adam had joined the search party as quickly as they could once Scott rode home to report what was going on, but now it looked like the terror that had spurred him on was proving to be justified.

"Rosemary!" he called out, ignoring Logan's warning look. "Please come out! No one wants to hurt you!"

"He's right, honey." Ben called out. "We're only here to help you."

"You are all liars!" Rosemary practically screamed from the inside of the mine. "No one comes inside or your precious Diana dies. And don't think I don't mean it. I've got a gun here."

Ben motioned Logan over towards Roy to confer and Adam pulled Scott aside. "I know another entrance. We could go in on the other side of the hill and sneak up on them," Ben said.

Logan nodded. He'd be able to hear and smell the girls long before they ever saw them. "I'll take lead," he said, hoping Roy wouldn't argue. He knew that if he was shot by the girl, he'd survive -- the other men wouldn't. Even so, he wished Kurt was there. The boy's ability to blend into shadows might have come in handy.

Scott had resisted Adam's pull so he could overhear the men. He didn't argue with Logan's desire to go first -- he knew what he was thinking. As for himself, he resolved that if he had to, he'd give up his secret and use his power to save Diana if he had to. He'd rather do that than have anyone shoot in the girls' direction.

"All right, but you better be careful. I'm countin' on ya." Roy still wasn't so sure he liked Scott's attitude. "We'll go in here. Adam, ya got yer gun with ya, just in case?"

Adam looked a bit sick at the thought of shooting at a girl, but nodded. "Let's hope we can get to her without having to use that." He looked at Scott. "Okay, let's go." And he led the way to the second entrance.

Logan made sure to stay up front so that he could enter the mine first when they reached the entrance Adam led them to. They lost light quickly as they headed deeper into the tunnels, and didn't dare light a lantern in case Rosemary saw the advancing light. It made for slow going for some of the men, but Logan managed all right and Scott stuck close to him.

Finally, he held out his arm to stop the teenager. "The girls are just around that corner," he whispered.

"I'm going to disarm her, Logan," Scott murmured back. "I have to -- it's the only safe way."

Logan glanced toward Ben and Adam, knowing they had heard.

Ben nodded and whispered. "It's better than using guns, but be careful, it's an old mine, we don't want a cave-in here." he took Adam's arm. "I think we better step back now."

Scott was nervous now. He didn't know anything about mines, but from what Ben said, if his eyebeams hit anything other than what he was aiming at, he risked bringing the entire mine down on they AND the girls. Definitely not good.

Logan gave him an encouraging pat on the back and he strengthened his   
resolve. If there was a way to disarm Rosemary, he would do it.

He changed places with Logan and moved into a position where he hoped to get a clear shot. Then he peered around the corner only to find himself face-to-barrel with Rosemary's gun.

Ben just about had enough. Seeing a young girl like that pointing a gun was just preposterous. His hands went to his hips and he looked her square in the eye. "Rosemary Masters, this has gone far enough. You might be hurt, but I'm sure you don't want to end up hanging from a rope and you know that at your age that will happen if you kill someone. Furthermore, we're in a mine here, an old mine, and if you fire that gun again, who knows what could happen. I am pretty sure you don't want to die."

Rosemary's eyes were fixed on Ben's face and while he was talking Adam   
looked at Logan, hoping that he would understand him without words. He   
slowly, almost unnoticeably moved around her.

Ben just continued in a slightly gentler tone. "Is Scott really worth dying for? I know he's a great kid, but there are more great guys out there. Are you sure you don't want to give them the chance to meet you? I think you're a pretty smart girl and I know deep down you know shooting Scott is a very stupid thing to do."

Her expression changed a bit and she didn't pay attention to the gun anymore, which was now pointing more to the floor. She didn't know what to do.

Logan knew what Adam had in mind for them to do, and he hoped the younger man realized that he himself planned to go for the girl with the gun while letting Adam get Diana clear. If anyone was going to be shot, it had better be the guy with the healing factor.

Scott wasn't moving, but Logan could hear his heart pounding and feel his pulse racing. He didn't blame the boy -- just because the gun was lowering didn't mean it couldn't come back up just as fast. If Logan let it.

"Please, Rosemary," Scott whispered, "don't do this."

Logan didn't wait a second longer -- he pounced, wrapping his hand around Rosemary's gun wrist and using his other hand to wrench the weapon from her grip. He saw Adam in motion with his peripheral vision and felt both Scott and Ben move in once the gun was clear.

"Diana, are you okay?!" Scott asked fearfully.

"I've got her." Adam called out. He had caught Logan's eyes and had realized what the older man was planning. It made sense and so he had made his way to the other side of the room where he untied Diana. She was half unconscious and tied up. "You're going to be all right." He softly said as he picked her up in his arms. "You all alright there?" He asked over his shoulder.

"We're good," Logan assured him. He had the gun, and Ben and Scott had Rosemary. He was only a little concerned about Scott, whose heart rate was still higher than it should be, but figured facing down a gun gave the kid the right to be a nervous wreck for a few minutes.

"Sheriff!" Scott called out. "It's all clear in here!"

"We're coming out now." Ben called. He looked at Scott. "Are you all right? Logan, you got Rosemary?"

Adam was still carrying Diana and decided he'd better start walking. She wasn't heavy, but it didn't make sense to just stand there with the girl. He headed for the main entrance.

Everyone trooped out to join the Sheriff and the other members of the search party. Rosemary was handed over into custody and Logan gave the gun to the Sheriff, then turned around in time to catch Scott just before he hit the ground in a dead faint.

\--

End of part 145

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	146. Chapter 146

Bonanza: Evolution - part 146  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Paul Martin had a long and busy day, not only had he been up all night and all morning with a young woman delivering her first baby, but barely had his head hit his pillow and he had been called to the old mine because there was a hostage situation and they feared they might need a doctor.

He was just checking Diana for any injuries when Scott fainted. "I think we better get these two youngsters to my office. That's the closest. And I'm sure you want that other young lady in one of your cells, Roy, at least until you know whether this girl's parents are pressing charges."

Roy nodded. "Yeah, sure do. Can't risk her runnin' off."

"Maybe you'd better have a look at her as well, Paul, she didn't sound very healthy to me. Mentally that is." Ben added.

Scott groaned and Logan was immediately by his side.

"Slim, you okay?"

"I ... what happened?" the boy asked groggily and tried to stand.

"Whoa, slow down!" Logan caught him and pushed him back down. "Not so fast, kid, you passed out."

"I'm a little dizzy," Scott admitted. "Like when I was sick."

"I'd like to examine him too, Logan, if you've no objections." Doctor Martin said, while he was making sure Diana was safely put in his carriage. He walked over to them. "He's just been very sick and I'd like to make sure he's all right." He didn't know how to tell the obviously very worried father that he knew, well not knew, but had a strong feeling, that there was something special with Ben's guests and that he wouldn't betray their trust. "Just trust an old doctor in this one."

Logan and Scott exchanged looks and both were thinking the same thing -- what if the doctor wanted to look in Scott's eyes? Logan knew the doctor had seen the damage to Ben's roof during Scott's illness, but hadn't been there to see how the man had taken it. Maybe he hadn't made the association -- after all, who in this time period would? He decided to back off and wait until there was a reason to object. "Sure, Doc, go ahead."

"Okay." Paul put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "I would appreciate it if you were there when I examine him. You might be of assistance." He grinned. "Don't think I could keep you out of the room anyway."

"No, you couldn't," Logan agreed. In an effortless motion, he scooped the much taller Scott up into his arms. "Lead the way."

Scott opened his mouth to protest but then thought better of it. He was dizzy enough that walking wouldn't have got him very far.

Doc Martin marveled at the man's strength. He didn't look as strong as Hoss, but he obviously was. "This way."

Others had already taken Diana to his office and they followed them. "Right in here, please. Just put him on that bed there."

Logan gently laid Scott on the bed that was indicated and took a moment to affectionately smooth the bangs from his forehead. The kid was pale. He wished he could see his eyes to tell if they were focused or not. "You okay in there?" he asked quietly.

"I don't feel as bad as when I was sick exactly, but the room's still spinning," Scott told him. "I don't understand, I was okay before."

"Just lie still, Scott. I'm going to check Diana and I'll be right back with you." Doc Martin went over to the bed where they had put Diana and did a thorough check. She had regained full consciousness and was more upset and angry than hurt. She had a few scrapes that needed to be treated and he took care of them. Then he told her parents they could take her home, he'd stop by later that day. She just needed lots of rest and her parents.

He waited until they had left the room, so it was just Logan, Scott and him. Ben and Adam were in the waiting room. "All right, I need a straight answer here. I can't check his eyes, right? There's something with them that caused that big hole in the roof. I'm a doctor, I'm bound by my oath to keep anything you say between us, but I need to know."

Logan gave a frustrated sigh. He didn't want to reveal their secret, but he also wanted to make sure Scott got the best care available. And the doctor DID have to keep quiet. "Okay, listen. My boys and I are what's called mutants, and we've got different powers. In Scott's case, there are concussive force beams that come out of his eyes. Normally he'd be able to control them, but he had a head injury as a kid, and now he needs those ruby quartz glasses to hold them back. If he takes them off, the beams won't just go through a roof, they'll go through anything in their path."

Doc Martin nodded. "It had to be something powerful. Can't say I know anything about it, but it will help me being careful. If any of your boys need medical help, just tell me what to expect. I don't scare easily." He reached for his bag. "All right, let's see how this young man is doing." And he started his examination.

After probing and probing and asking over a dozen questions he finally put away his instruments. "Well, it's a challenge doing this without being able to look into the eyes, sorry it took so long, but I think he'll be fine. He's still not 100% healthy and something like this would have affected anyone, let alone a teenager who has just been very sick. You just go to bed very early a few nights, young man. And don't overdo things. Is that clear?"

"Okay," Scott said reluctantly. "I hope this isn't going to mess up the play at school. It's a big job, but not really physically taxing."

"Don't worry about it, kid," Logan told him. "Let's just get you home. School can survive without you for the rest of the day."

Ben peeped his head around the corner. "Everything okay in here? Is Scott all right?"

Adam was obviously right behind his father, but couldn't get through. "You okay, Scott?"

"The doctor says I will be," Scott replied. "I just have to catch up on some sleep and take it easy." He cast a grateful look toward the doctor. "Thank you," he said significantly, and hoped the man knew that what he was really grateful for was the keeping of their secret.

Doc Martin smiled at him. "That's all right, just doing my job. Why don't you repay me by being a really good patient and do like you're told unlike those stubborn Cartwrights?"

Ben pretended to be offended. "Who are you calling stubborn, Paul? You can't mean me."

Paul chuckled. "Of course I can't." and he winked at Scott and Logan. "Oh, the things I have to put up with from them."

"I think I've got some idea -- we've been living with them long enough to guess," Logan said with a grin, then rubbed Scott's hair affectionately. "And don't worry about this one. I'll make sure he follows doctor's orders."

\--

End of part 146

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	147. Chapter 147

Bonanza: Evolution - part 147  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

As they arrived home Adam and Ben took care of the horses so Logan could stay with Scott. They knew they still had about an hour before the boys would come home from school. 

Miss Jones had returned to school to make sure the children weren't worried. Most of them didn't think much of it. Just Miss Jones taking care of some truants. Hoss and Joe were more worried though and couldn't wait to head home. The fact that Miss Jones had told them that Scott had been taken home by his father had done nothing to calm them down. As soon as the bell rang they ran for their horses.

"Wait for me!" Kurt called after them. It was frustrating for him to have to run without dropping to his hands and feet -- he just couldn't go as fast. But there were witnesses, so he had no choice. He caught up to the Cartwrights, finally allowing himself to look as afraid as he felt.

"I wish Miss Jones had told us more about Scott," he said as he mounted his horse. "It can't be good that he didn't come back to school."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinkin' too." Joe said. "but I don't think it was simply playin' hooky with those girls, an' if they were gone an' they found 'm close to the Ponderosa they may have thought comin' back to school didn't make sense." He looked at Kurt. "Well, it COULD!"

"Hey, I'd have thought Forge would catch up with us after school. He'll be late." Hoss noted. "Don't think Pa can use more trouble now."

"He's taking a different route from town, isn't he?" Kurt asked. "Or maybe his tutoring runs later than school -- he said it was all cleared at home." He urged the horse a little faster, anxious to get back to the ranch and find out what had happened.

\--

Little Rabbit smiled and sat back, wiping paint from her fingers. "Forge look like proper brave now."

Forge stood up from his kneeling position and looked down at himself. It felt strange to be in authentic Indian dress, complete with paint on his face -- he could only imagine how he looked, and wondered what Saratucci would think when she saw him.

He didn't have to wait long. Saratucci had been kept busy by her mother, but finally she hadn't been able to wait any longer. She left her things and just went over to see Forge. Her mouth fell open and her face lit up. "Forge! You real Paiute brave now. No more white man." with her hands she stroked the tassels on his shirt and traced the stripes on his face careful not to smear them. "You stay now?"

He reached out and played with a strand of her silky hair. "I wish I could," he confessed, "but as I told you earlier, I've only been able to arrange to be here some afternoons during the week. You met my guardian at the Cartwrights -- he'd never let me stay." And if he sees me in this outfit, Forge thought, he'll never let me come back.

Saratucci looked sad, but she had known the answer before she even thought of the question. "I understand. You have to go back. You not be late?"

Forge frowned a little and looked at his watch, then realized he was no longer wearing it -- Little Rabbit had removed it and replaced it with a beaded bracelet. He quickly retrieved it and gasped when he saw the time. "Oh my GOD, I've got to get going!" He turned back to Saratucci and kissed her quickly. "I'll be back soon, I promise!" he told her, then waved to Little Rabbit and sped off toward Groovy. The horse shied away from him and Forge realized he didn't recognize   
him in the clothes and paint.

THEN he realized he couldn't go home like that and ran back toward Little Rabbit's teepee to change faster than Superman in a phone booth.

Saratucci could cry when she saw him in white man's clothes again, but knew it couldn't be. "Bye Forge. You come back soon to Paiute and me. Not stay away like last time."

"I won't stay away from you ever again," Forge promised, tucking the clothes under his arm as he mounted Groovy. "And every time I come, I'll dress appropriately." He smiled, then turned the horse toward home and gave him his heels.

She stood there watching him go long after he was out of sight. She hoped the white man wouldn't make him stay away again.

Forge hoped all the way home that he'd managed to get rid of the paint enough so that it wouldn't be noticed. He would be a little late, but not overly so. Not enough that anyone should question him.

He hoped.

\--

Joe was doing his chores in the barn when Forge got back. He hadn't noticed the time yet and looked up with a grin on his face. "Hey Forge! Right on time ta help me." He didn't really stop doing what he was doing, just slowed down a bit. "So how did it go with them kids?"

"Not too bad, I think it'll be interesting," Forge said, and plunged right in helping with the chores. He was glad for the opportunity to look like he'd been there for a while should Logan come out. "Hey, did Rosemary or Diana ever show up at school? Scott looked kind of freaked out all morning."

"Yeah he did. They took him home." Joe's face lit up. "That was some   
excitement they had." He painted a very colorful picture for Forge, giving a little more detail than what actually happened. "Anyway, they took Scott home as he was really out of it. Pa put me to work here." He glanced at his cousin. "I think they were wonderin' what was keepin' ya."

Forge stared at him throughout the tale -- he'd had no IDEA what had gone on in his absence! Thank goodness everyone had come out of it alive.

"I guess I'd better go in and let them know I'm back then," he said, sounding a little stunned. It was appropriate, considering how he felt. He headed into the house.

"THERE you are!" Logan said when he saw him. "What kept you?"

"Um, I started in doing chores as soon as I got here," Forge said. At least that was the truth. "Sorry I didn't come right in -- is Scott okay?"

"He will be, thank God," Logan said.

"Thank God indeed." Ben agreed. "And so will the girls."

Adam studied Forge's face for a few moments. He had seen Joe, Kurt and Hoss arrive in the yard together. Forge hadn't been with them. It might not be something Pa or Logan needed to know about. He would ask him later. "Has Joe finished his chores already?"

"Almost," Forge replied, hoped it was true, although he didn't know for sure. "I'm going to go say hi to Scott," he said, and headed upstairs. While there, he planned to finish his homework. He knew he could only keep up this double life so long as his own grades didn't start to show the effects.

\--

End of part 147

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	148. Chapter 148

Bonanza: Evolution - part 148  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Adam finished Forge's chores and while he did that, he tried to figure out some little thing he had noticed earlier today and he couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something. Maybe he was seeing things.

Just before supper he went upstairs and knocked on Forge's door.

"Come in," Forge called out. He had just finished up his assignments for school and was studying some different, self-imposed homework in the form of memorization of different Paiute words and phrases he'd written down that day. He'd filled almost four pages with them, and thanks to his photographic memory, he was almost at the point where he could destroy the papers -- he wouldn't need them anymore. For now, he folded them inside his book and waited to see who was coming in.

Adam went in and closed the door with great care before leaning against it. "So....you didn't come back with the others after school today. Anything special?" He tried to sound casual.

Forge shrugged like it was no big deal, which was exactly the impression he wanted Adam to take with him. "Nope," he replied. "Same old, same old."

Adam pursed his lips. "Hmm, shall I ask Hoss maybe? I sure would like to know what 'same old, same old' means in this case."

Forge grinned. "Sorry, it's a modern saying -- it just means, 'same as usual.' Didn't mean to throw you off like that." He opened his textbook and pretended to go back to studying.

"You know perfectly well that's not what I meant. You are talking to the master at avoiding difficult questions here." Adam almost grinned. "All right, if that's how you want it, I'll go and ask Hoss."

He reached for the door handle.

"Wait!" Forge called out, then sighed resignedly. "Adam, trust me on this one. You don't want to know what I did today. It wasn't illegal or anything, but it was still something I could get into trouble for, and if I tell YOU, that'll make you an accessory unless you pass on the information to Pa and Uncle Ben and I know _I_ don't want that."

"Trouble with your Pa or other trouble?" Adam asked while he slowly turned around again.

"Trouble with everybody," Forge admitted frankly. "I promise I'm not hurting anyone, and I'm keeping up in my schoolwork and chores. What else matters?"

"I think you know." Adam said meaningfully. "But I suppose it's worth a sore backside then. You seem pretty confident. Look, I won't ask anymore questions, just know that you can come to me when you need someone to talk to or someone to help you out. I won't lie for you, but I'm pretty good at talking to Pa about punishments."

Forge's expression went from tension to relief. He jumped up from his chair and hugged Adam tightly. "Thanks, Adam, I mean it, really." When he drew back, his gaze fell on his wrist where he still wore the Paiute bracelet. He hadn't noticed it earlier under his sleeve. His eyes darted back to Adam anxiously.

Adam was a bit taken aback by the sudden hug, but smiled as he returned it. Then he followed Forge's gaze and almost smiled. That brought back some memories. He quickly looked up at Forge's face and looked almost casual again. "Oh, and of course a good way to avoid punishment is to get rid of the evidence. Just a tip."

Forge blushed, but grinned. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He removed the bracelet and tucked it into his pocket.

"Dinner's ready!" Logan yelled up the stairs.

"Come on!" Adam slapped Forge on the back. "You could probably use some   
proper food right now." He headed downstairs to find Hoss already at the table.

"That figures, brother. You're always first."

Hoss looked up with an innocent grin on his face. "Hey, I'm a growin' boy, I need my grub."

Adam snorted. "If you grow any more your horse is going to break in two."

Kurt appeared in the room with a *BAMF!* and a cloud of sulphurous smoke. "MMM, it smells wunderbar!" he said, rubbing his hands together. "Should I take Scott's plate up to him?"

"Please." Logan handed it to him and Kurt disappeared again. Logan waved his hand in front of his face to clear the smelly smoke.

"Is Scott going to school tomorrow?" Forge asked as he took his seat.

"Yeah, I think so, but he's going to bed early for a while, and he won't be doing any heavy chores," Logan replied.

"I'll take care of ' m." Hoss said as he reached for the potatoes only to gets his hand smacked.

"We say grace first in this family, Erik!" His father's use of his given name startled Hoss a bit and he quickly withdrew to fold his hands.

Kurt had teleported into his seat a moment earlier and was about to reach for his own food when he saw what happened to Hoss. He wisely decided to put his hands together and bow his head.

After everyone sat down Ben bowed his head to say grace. He wanted to do it himself tonight. A lot had happened that day and he needed to say thanks for their safety.

As soon as the "Amen" was spoken Hoss reached for the potatoes again and Joe giggled.

Forge had barely been able to hold off until grace was finished -- he was probably more hungry than Hoss! He hadn't disliked the Indian food, but some of it had been a little too strange to him to eat much.

Logan noticed that his middle son seemed to be eating more than the ever-ravenous Kurt this time, but figured Forge had missed lunch while getting involved in some project or another at school. It wasn't uncommon to have to remind the boy to eat.

\--

End of part 148

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	149. Chapter 149

Bonanza: Evolution - part 149  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Adam had been thinking about Forge all night. Part of him could kick himself for getting involved. And there was no way of denying it; the moment he went to see Forge and started to ask questions he was involved. He was smart enough to know Forge hadn't gone to school, at least not all day, and the bracelet had told him exactly where the boy had been. If he ever had to answer questions about his whereabouts he had to tell the truth. BUT, he told himself, the truth could be anything. He could have met Saratucci somewhere on the way home from school, talked a bit, and got the bracelet as a gift. That would explain it too.

He knew he couldn't fool himself though and fact of the matter was that seeing that bracelet brought back so many memories of his friend Young Wolf. He longed to be 16 again and sneak out to meet him and go raccoon hunting. Unfortunately his old friend saw him as the enemy now, a white man threatening his existence. Forge, on the other hand, shared a heritage with the Indians and Adam understood how important it was to his cousin to explore that. He just wished he could get his youth and innocence back.....maybe he could.....maybe tomorrow he would just give it a try. And with that thought he finally fell asleep.

\--

Forge threw himself into his chores the next morning with new enthusiasm. Having been with the Paiute the previous day, especially Saratucci, gave him a renewed interest in his life in that century. They had so much to teach him, and he was the world's most willing student. The only limit to what he could achieve was the amount of time he spent with them, and he had done his best to arrange that.

Even having Adam suspect wasn't going to be a problem, thank goodness.

"Hi Boogie!" he greeted the colt and hugged his neck affectionately.

"Ya missed 'im eh?" Hoss peeped his head around the stall. He was mucking out the other one and heard Forge. "That brother of mine sure can think of cruel punishments, but don't worry I made sure he got his sugar an' carrots."

"Thanks Hoss, I appreciate that, really," Forge said sincerely. He rubbed Boogie's neck. "I was worried that he'd not remember me, or would resent that I had been gone for so long. I know Adam thought he was doing the best thing, but it wasn't fair to punish Boogie for what _I_ did."

"Well, older brother don't see them things like you an' I do." Hoss said thoughtfully. "He don't love them critters like we do. Not that he don't like 'em, just not the same. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I hope Pa and Uncle Ben didn't get any ideas from that and decide to do it again in the future," Forge said and got to his feet. "I still have a couple of chores to finish up, I'd better get to them."

"It sure ain't Pa's style, dunno 'bout yer Pa though." Hoss looked around. "Yeah, dadburned chores every day. Come on, let's get to it."

They started working. Hoss hummed a bit while he was working. It always   
helped him get through it faster.

Kurt came out and started his chores without talking to anyone -- he wasn't quite awake yet and needed a few minutes to adjust so he wouldn't bite anybody's head off.

"Good morning, kids," Logan greeted as he passed by, ruffling Kurt's indigo hair.

"MPXTFE," Kurt mumbled incoherently.

Logan chuckled, then looked at all the boys. "Don't forget, Scott's chores need doing, too. He wanted to come out here, but I stopped him."

"And rightly so." Adam commented as he stepped into the barn. "He needs rest more than anything and there's enough of us to do the chores. We used to do this with just the three of us after all. Come on, Joe, let's get to it."

Joe was, as usual, the last to come in and he groaned.

Because of his early start and enthusiasm brought on by a great mood, Forge finished his work first and after washing up, went inside and offered to help Hop Sing set the table for breakfast.

Soon everyone was gathered at the breakfast table and digging in. Ben sipped his coffee and looked around with a smile on his face, but there was something that needed to be said.

"If I could have your attention for a moment." He said looking at the boys and Logan. "I haven't talked about this with Logan yet, but I need to go on a little business trip. Won't be longer than about two days, just to Placerville and back. Now we have a few options." He took a deep breath. "I could go alone and leave Logan in charge. Or take Logan or Adam with me. Or......we could make it a little family trip. You would have to miss school on Friday, but nothing more. even the play wouldn't be really affected. "What do you say?" He looked primarily at Logan. "Sorry for springing this on you."

"That's all right," Logan said. "I'll go along with whatever you want, but if we all go, I want to make sure Scott is okay to travel."

"Wow, a trip! And we get to miss school?!" Kurt said excitedly. "Oh, PLEASE let us all go!"

Forge wasn't sure what to say -- if he went away, he wouldn't be able to see Saratucci, but he couldn't exactly point that out. So he remained quiet and waited to see what was decided.

"I think a family trip would be fun and you guys would be able to see a little more than just Virginia City. Wish we were going to San Francisco." Adam was getting excited about the prospect.

"That still might happen in future." Ben smiled. "I don't have to ask what Hoss and Joe think, their beaming faces say enough. All right, if Doc Martin says Scott is healthy than we're all going."

"No!" Forge blurted out suddenly and everyone looked at him. He tried to cover up. "That is ... I don't know if I want to go."

"Why the hell not?" Logan asked, forgetting to watch his language in his annoyance.

"Because I only JUST got Boogie back and I don't want to leave him already!" Forge protested. "It's not fair, don't I even get a choice?"

"I'm not taking off and leaving you alone here, kid, so no, you don't," Logan said with finality.

Forge mumbled something under his breath and pouted.

"I heard that," Logan warned. "You'll be going on the trip with a sore backside if I hear one more word outta you about this."

Forge pressed his lips together.

Adam leaned over. "Forge, come on, you'll get to ride Groovy a lot, because we never take the stage to Placerville and believe me, riding that far on a sore backside is not pleasant. And it's only one night." He tried not to say too much, but added softly. "And any plan you might have can probably wait until Sunday."

"Just one night?" Forge said. "Welllll, okay. Sure." He glanced sheepishly at Logan. "Sorry."

The older mutant ruffled his hair. "It's okay, Scout, just watch the lip, okay? I don't think you want another mouthwashing session so soon."

"No, but you swore first," Forge pointed out. Kurt giggled at the surprised look on Logan's face.

"You're right, I did." He looked around the table, his expression as sheepish as Forge's had been. "Sorry 'bout that."

\--

End of part 149

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	150. Chapter 150

Bonanza: Evolution - part 150  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

The next day at breakfast the trip was all they could talk about. Even Adam was excited.

"Placerville isn't as great as San Francisco, but unlike Virginia City isn't a real city and there's a lot to do there." He was telling his cousins....for the third time.

"Yes, there is." Ben interrupted, if only to save the three young X-Men from another list of every feature of their destination. "And we're going to set some ground rules before we leave. Talking about leaving, I think I should ride into town with you boys today to have a talk with Miss Jones about the trip. I'd rather tell her in person that she'll be missing out on your presence for an entire day."

Forge carefully avoided giving any hint that he might be concerned about that conversation. It wasn't likely Miss Jones would mention either his 'working' at the ranch or the 'tutoring' cover-up he was using with his brothers and cousins. Still, he wondered if there was a way to keep that talk as short as possible.

Adam was torn. Part of him wanted to help out his younger cousin, but the other part didn't want to get caught up in it all. Then he suddenly realized something. "Can't you write her a note? If we're out all Friday we need to finish at the mill today and with you at least half the morning in town we'll never get it done." It was the truth too, Pa had to be there.

Ben nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, you're right. A note will have to do."

Forge gave Adam a grateful look. It was obviously going to make a big difference having Adam watch out for him in this venture of his. He was going to owe his older cousin big time for this.

Ben had walked over to his desk and was writing a note. He looked over at the table. "Logan, is Scott going to school today or do you want to keep him at home for the day? If so I might as well put it in the same note."

"The doc said it would be okay, didn't he? I think he'll be all right so long as all he does is go to school, sit at his desk, and come home. I don't think he should stick around for any rehearsals," Logan said, then grinned. "I think the poor kid would go insane if I told him he was stuck in bed for the day."

"I don't blame him." Ben smiled at Scott. "Well, you enjoy yourself at school." He got up and handed him the note. "Would you give this to Miss Jones. I'm really sorry I can't tell her myself, but Adam's right, I need to be at the mill today."

"Sure, I will, don't worry," Scott said, and tucked the note safely into his textbook. "Come on, guys, let's get going!"

"Relax, Scott, you're not supposed to push things too fast," Kurt reminded him.

Forge picked up his own books, wondering if he could get away with going to the reserve two days in a row.

Hoss dragged his feet over to the barn. He really wasn't looking forward to yet another day at school. Joe was still trying to do his best for Scott, which had the strange effect that he was actually enjoying himself in school. A scary thought.

As they rode to school Hoss was watching Forge. There was something   
bothering him about the boy's behaviour, the way he sat on his horse, the way he had looked at Adam at the table. He just didn't know what it was.

Scott quizzed Joe about his homework most of the way to school and was really pleased with the younger boy's progress. As soon as they reached the schoolyard, though, his thoughts shifted to Rosemary and Diana, and he couldn't help wondering if they would be okay.

He didn't have to wonder about Diana too long because as they were tending to their horses she walked into the schoolyard. Her mother was with her and they talked to Miss Jones for a few minutes, but then the mother left and Diana stayed behind. She didn't go to anyone though. She was still a bit shaken and just sat down on the steps to the front door.

Scott went over and gave Ben's note to Miss Jones with a brief explanation, then sat down beside Diana. "I'm sorry about what happened," he told her. "I'm also sorry I couldn't stick around to see if you were okay. I guess I'm still feeling some of the effects of that illness I had - the doctor wants me to be careful."

"Yes, I can imagine. But no need to be sorry, you saved my life I think." Diana nodded. "I talked my parents into letting me go to school today. They wanted to keep me at home, but I wanted to show everyone that I'm not going to let Rosemary win after all. I'm here, I'm fine and that's it." Her voice had gotten very determined and had risen a notch. "Sorry, that sounds like I'm snapping at you."

"I'm not sure anyone other than my family knows what Rosemary did," Scott told her, then smiled. "And don't worry about snapping. After what you went through, you're entitled."

She chuckled. "Scott Logan, you're pretty naive for such a smart guy. The whole town knows. They know what she did, why she did it, what you did and what your family did. You're a hero now."

Scott laughed. "I'm a hero for nearly getting shot in the face and then passing out? This town needs a new standard for heroes, I think!"

"Well, maybe it does, but without you Miss Jones wouldn't have started asking questions and my parents wouldn't have missed me until after school." Diana looked very serious. "If it hadn't been for you...who knows what might have happened and so in my eyes you deserve the title."

Scott blushed and smiled. "I'm glad I could help. Hey, the play wouldn't be much fun for anyone if we had to put it on as just 'Romeo', would it?"

Diana couldn't help but laugh. "Most boys wouldn't mind that much I think."

Miss Jones appeared behind them. "Now that's something I could do with:   
hearing you laugh. Come on, time to get this day started." And with those words she rang the bell.

\--

End of part 150

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	151. Chapter 151

Bonanza: Evolution - part 151  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

As the school day progressed, Forge was having a hard time ignoring his frustration. He knew he couldn't logically leave school two days in a row, especially when they'd be out of school again for the family trip. That meant he couldn't even tell Saratucci the circumstances of his disappearance. It broke his heart to think that she might assume he'd lied to her about being a more frequent visitor.

All Joe could think about was how he could sneak out in Placerville and try his hand at a poker game. He knew he was far too young for these places, but he sure was curious.

Hoss threw Forge an occasional inquisitive glance, but couldn't figure out what was bothering the boy. He tried to concentrate on his work, hoping the day would be over soon, so they could go home and pack.

By the time school was over and the boys had to head back to the ranch, Kurt and Scott were excited about the prospect of their trip. Forge tried to tell himself it would be a great experience, but at the back of his mind he was still thinking about Saratucci and wishing he could have spent the day with her instead.

Adam was waiting for them in the yard. "Come on, hurry up. Pa wants to have supper early and we're all having an early night. We really have to get up at dawn."

Joe groaned, but knew there was no way out of it and quickly took care of his horse and started on his chores. Hoss followed him on foot.

Adam took Forge aside while the others went into the barn. "Look, I'm sorry. I wish that trip had never come up. I'm sure your, um, other plans can wait, but I'm also sure you don't want to. I just hope you're not planning anything crazy."

"Don't worry about THAT," Forge assured him. "I went to too much trouble and risk to foul it up by being impulsive. I want to be able to continue what I'm doing for a long time to come, and I will if no one finds out." He smiled. "So it's okay. I'll do the family thing for now, and get back to what I really want to do when we get back."

"Okay, I'm glad to hear it, because I think you could have a lot of fun on this trip." Adam smiled at him. "Anyway, better get started on that packing. Don't bring too much though. It'll have to fit in your saddlebags."

He went to his own room to pack his things, making sure he packed one of his fancy shirts too. You never knew when you could use it.

Scott and Forge didn't have any trouble packing, but Kurt kept stuffing and re-stuffing everything he wanted to bring until he finally gave up and went to see if Little Joe had any extra room in his packs.

"What up?" Joe was stuffing his saddlebags and was glad he had just packed his stuffed bear, not wanting anyone to know he still slept with a teddy bear.

"I can't fit all my clothes into my bag," Kurt confessed. "Do you have any extra room in yours that I could borrow?"

"How much clothes do you need?" Joe asked. "We're only gone one night. It ain't as if we're gonna go to San Francisco. All ya need is a nightshirt an' a change of clothes."

Scott had been passing by and heard the exchange. He laughed as he leaned in the doorway. "You obviously don't know who you talking to, Joe. This is Kurt Wagner, Clotheshorse of Bayville High. He always has to look perfect -- or at least his idea of perfect, anyway!"

Kurt aimed a swipe at Scott. "Ja, well, so I like to look good, what of it?"

"Well, in this case no matter what you wear, Forge can still program your holowatch to make it look like anything you need, so why bother bringing more than your pajamas?"

"Because I FEEL different when I wear different clothes, that's why!" Kurt argued.

"Just bring the pajamas and one change of clothes then -- that's all you'll need. Go ask Uncle Ben if you don't believe me."

"Okay, I will!" Kurt teleported out of the room.

Scott sighed and smiled at Joe, shrugging.

Joe giggled. "Pa'll tell him the same thing. Well, better finish here, it'll be supper soon and I bet Pa will send us to bed right after that."

Adam walked past the room and grinned. "Oh you're right about that! He'll even send ME to bed."

Scott laughed. "At least I won't be the ONLY one going to bed early tonight!"

"Hey, you kids, dinner in five minutes!" Logan called upstairs.

Kurt gave a dismayed wail from his room. "But I haven't decided which shirt to bring yet!"

Joe just giggled as he closed his saddlebags and headed downstairs calling out. "Ya better don't take too much time decidin' or Hoss has eaten it all an' ya won't have any supper."

Giggling, he sat down on his chair. Adam followed him. As expected Hoss had been the first one down. He didn't have trouble deciding which clothes to bring and he knew what his priority was: his stomach.

Dinner was a talkative affair, except for Forge, who seemed to be deep in thought most of the time. That wasn't completely unusual for him, so Logan didn't think to question it.

"Okay, guys, I hope you're all packed and ready because there won't be anymore time for it tonight," he said as he stood up from the table.

"We're ready," Scott assured him.

"Almost," Kurt added.

"I'm packed. Don't need much anyway." Hoss said while he stuffed the last piece of cake in his mouth.

"Aw, man, I wanted that." Joe whined.

"Should've been faster then eh?" Hoss said with a big grin.

"Before this turns into a complete argument it's high time you were all in bed." Ben intervened. "Goodnight."

Joe grumbled a bit, but quickly said "goodnight" after a look from Pa and went upstairs. Hoss followed.

\--

End of part 151

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


	152. Chapter 152

Bonanza: Evolution - part 152  
-a joint crossover by Katja (Bonanza) and Haruka (X-Men: Evolution)

\--

Forge was the first one awake in the morning. He headed outside to do his chores, willing himself not to make a quick run out to the reservation to tell Saratucci he was leaving. He had a feeling that if he did so, he'd almost certainly be caught and then all his hard work would be for nothing.

"No, Boogie," he told the colt as he rubbed his neck, "I'm not going to blow it now. Maybe I can bring her a present from the city and then she won't be mad at me for not coming today, what do you think?"

"I think that would be a nice idea." Adam's voice came from behind him. "Just make sure no one sees it." Adam took up a rake and started mucking out the stables. "Oh and I would make sure no one could overhear me talking to my colt either."

Forge's cheeks burned, but he grinned. "Good point. I'd better be a lot more careful if I expect this to work. Thanks, Adam." He continued feeding the animals then headed out to do the rest of his chores.

Before they knew it all the chores had been done and breakfast was over.

"Well, if we don't leave now, we'll never get there." Ben said as he stood up. "Come on, boys, get your saddlebags and let's saddle up."

Joe had jumped up at Pa's first words and his brothers followed him grinning. They had a feeling this was going to be an interesting trip.

It was the first time both families had taken a long ride all together and Logan found it exhausting, mostly because of Kurt. The boy was constantly having to be told not to fool around on his horse or to try and race the other boys. He claimed that his tail kept bumping against the horse's rump and the horse was the one leaping forward because of it. Logan had a hard time arguing with that, since with the inducer on, he couldn't see Kurt's tail.

Joe didn't mind the 'racing', he had fun catching up every time and with Kurt's excuse he felt justified to do it too.

Ben looked at Logan. "Isn't there a way to keep his tail from doing that? It's not just the racing, but we've a long way to go and pushing the horses like this won't do us any good in the long run. I really don't like doing this to them."

"Maybe he can hold it or put it between that fancy belt he picked." Adam suggested, half grinning.

"Kurt, are you listening to this?" Logan asked. "You'd better find a way to control your tail and right now."

Kurt pouted a little. He could control his tail just fine -- it was prehensile, after all. He just thought it would be a fun excuse to make the ride more interesting. Reluctantly, he had his tail wind itself around his waist.

"Done," he muttered.

"Good boy," Logan replied with a nod.

"And your horse will thank you." Ben said evenly.

"Ain't it lunch time yet, Pa?" Hoss asked. "It must be lunch time. We ain't had nothing in hours."

Ben sighed.

"Ja, I'm hungry, too!" Kurt chimed in, happy for an excuse to get off the horse for a while.

Logan looked at Ben. "In another minute they'll all be whining. We may as well stop."

Ben sighed again. "You're right. Okay, let's get some lunch." He jumped off his horse and got out some packages and his canteen. "Don't forget to drink, boys."

Hoss had already found himself a nice spot in the shade and took a sip of water from his canteen before starting on a sandwich.

Logan watched Scott carefully as tied off his horse and walked over to sit down with he and Ben. The boy still looked alert and strong, no evidence of weakness or signs of illness. Good.

Scott noticed Logan watching him and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm okay, Pa. Actually, I feel great. It's a beautiful day."

"Yes, it sure is." Adam said as he stretched his legs. "Wish we were near the lake, it's a perfect day for a swim."

"If we did that, we'd never reach Placerville." Ben sat down and took a sandwich.

"Yeah, I know, but you have to admit it's the truth." Adam stretched out on the grass, resting his body for a bit.

Kurt took a sandwich and bounded over to the nearest tree on all fours, then climbed it with the ease of a spider monkey. He munched on his sandwich from a top branch, surveying the countryside.

"Hey!" Joe called out. "Can ya see Placerville yet?"

Ben smiled. "Who knows, it's not that far away now, maybe another two  
hours."

"No, this tree's not that high," Kurt called down. "Can't see the city, but I can see a fawn in that direction!" He pointed. "And it's all alone. I'm going in for a closer look!"

"Leave it, Elf," Logan told him before he could teleport. "The mother is nearby, I can smell her. You might frighten the fawn away if you pop over there."

"Oh, all right," Kurt sighed and munched on his sandwich.

\--

From a distance, three men were watching the group. They were judging the quality of the horses and saddles, clothes, figuring they had quite a catch there. Finally a break after weeks of jumping on unsuspecting, poor travelers. They quickly made their plan and moved to surround them while they were lazing in the grass eating their lunches.

Logan smelled the intruders before they got close enough to see him speak into his communicator. "Nightcrawler, stay down. We got company." He slowly got to his feet and turned to face the threat.

Kurt had been looking in the other direction and hadn't seen the men come out of hiding, but he certainly heard Logan's message. He ducked down on his branch, concealing himself amongst the leaves. Carefully, he clicked off his image inducer.

\--

End of part 152

No characters here are ours.

(2002)

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
